Where the Heart Is
by QuinntanaEndgame
Summary: This is a sequal to It Was Always You so you should read that one before this...It's a future fic..Santana and Quinn are trying to have a baby with the troubles of Quinn with her popular book and Santana being one of the best family social workers..they have some bumps in the road but in the end it's worth it.just FYI I don't need reviews to update. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1:Baby on the Brain

Where the Heart Is

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters)Warning:smut Here it is the sequel! I know it sucks to wait so I thought wth and decided to post the first two chapters since I already have them written so I hope you like them! Let me know with a review? Lol

Chapter 1:Baby on the Brain

It's a beautiful morning in New York City, still cold in January but the sun is out and the birds are chirpping,Quinn is laying in bed with Santana,watching her sleep.

It's her favorie thing in the world next to kissing her. She just likes to lay next to her and watch as her eye lids flutter in her sleep as she dreams and the way she scrunches up her nose. Quinn traces her features with her finger with a smile. It's been almost a year since Quinn and Santana got married. Quinn has Santana's anniversary present hidden in a safe in their closet. Santana gave up on trying to open it along Tim ago so she knows it's safe. Quinn is on the last few pages of her book,she's not sure it will really sell but Santana is convinced it'll make the top sellers list. Santana has gotten three more families since last winter,she's still working hard five days of the week and as much as Quinn is proud of Santana,she still misses her when she's away most of the day. Being a writer Quinn can stay home and it gets lonely by herself. Of course Rachel comes to visit but even Quinn can only take so much of her.

Quinn kisses the bridge of Santana's nose as she starts to wake up."Morning,beautiful." Santana stretches then leans up and softly kisses Quinn."Morning,

Mi amor." Quinn burries her face in Santana's neck,inhaling her scent."This is my favorite part of waking in the morning." Santana tightens her hold on Quinn and kisses the top of her head."Sorry to ruin it for you but I have to get ready for work." Quinn holds Santana tighter and places herself on top of her."Nnnoooo,I don't want you to leave yet." Santana laughs at her wife's antics."Mi amor,I have to. I'll call ya on my lunch break like I do every day."

Quinn kisses Santana deeply and leans her forehead on hers."I'll still miss you." Santana leans up kissin her slowly."I'll miss you too. Now get your ass up so I can get ready." With a pout Quinn gives Santana one last kiss before rolling off her. As Santana's climbs out of bed,Quinn slaps her bottom making Santana yelp."Babe!" Quinn laughs as Santana trips on the blanket and falls to the floor.

Santana stands back up with a pout."That wasn't nice." Quinn laughs to herself and crawls down the bed and on to her knees in front of Santana and cups her face."I'm sorry." Quinn pulls Santana in a heated kiss,she swipes her tongue along her bottom lip,Santana opens her mouth with a moan. Quinn's hands wonder up Santana's shirt and squeezes her breasts. Santana grabs Quinn's hands over her shirt and slides them out making Quinn pull out of the kiss with a pout. Santana cups Quinn's face with a small smile."I have to get ready." Santana places a small kiss to Quinn's lips before leaving the room. Quinn falls back onto the bed with a sigh. She can hear Santana making Breakfeast in the kitchen and decides to be with Santana as as she can before she leaves. Quinn takes a blanket and wraps it around her shoulders and makes her way to the kitchen.

Santana is making a big omelette with lots of bacon. Quinn slips behind Santana,resting her chin on her right shoulder and hugging her."Thats smells good." Santana turns her head and kisses Quinn's temple."It's yours. I'm skipping Breakfeast today." Santana has been skipping alot of breakfast lately,not enough time to eat she says."Babe,you've skipped enough Breakfeast lately." Quinn looks at the clock above the stove."Eat. You have time." Quinn reaches over Santana and cuts the omelette in half with the spatula."Have half of mine." Santana sighs with a small smile and places both pieces on two plates and hands one to Quinn. Santana takes a seat at the island as Quinn sits across from her.

"Who do you have to see today?"

Santana takes a bite of her omelet."Lisa,she's the one with the baby and is addicted to crack. I have to check if she's still clean."

Quinn nods her head as she continues to eat. Santana eats about half of her Breakfeast when she takes a look at the clock and runs for the bedroom to get dressed."I'm gonna be late!" Quinn sighs and takes both plates to the sink and dumps the food in the garbage disposal then rinses them off and places them in the dishwasher. Santana rushes in with her work clothes on,a white button down dress shirt with black dress pants and shoes. Santana gives Quinn a quick kiss then makes her way down the hall."Te Amo!" Quinn wipes down the island then walks across the hall to the living room and watches some tv before she finishes her book. Watching,The View the phone starts to ring and Quinn gets up with a sigh,knowing who it is already."Hey,Rae. What's up?..Oh yeah thanks I'm looking foward to it..I was just about to finish it actually..yeah..bye." Quinn's hangs up the phone,turns off the tv and heads for the small study. Quinn opens her MacBook Air with a frustrating sigh,she's having trouble with the ending. Shes written more than she would like and even asked Santana how she should end it. For inspiration, Quinn goes to her videos file and clicks on one of Santana.

Quinn had just gotten the flip camera and wanted to test it out,Santana is siting on the couch playing temple run on her iPad in her pajamas and her hair in a messy bun. Quinn's voice is being heard behind the camera as it points to Santana."Babe. I think I figured it out." Santana isn't paying attention to the camera,just playing her iPad."Yeah? that's good." Quinn sits on the couch next to Santana making the side of Santana's face closer."Babe, look." Santana looks over the quickly puts her hand over her face."Babe! I look like shit! why do you have it so close to my face!" Quinn tries to move Santana's hand away."Dont cover your face,

you look beautiful. You can never ever look ugly,love." Santana smiles at Quinn with a blush."Thank you but I still don't like you filiming me." The camera zooms into Santana's eyes then back to full view of her face."I love you so much." Santana blows the camera a kiss and a small wave.

"I love you more."

The laptop screen turns black and Quinn goes back to her book and starts typing away. It's lunch time when Quinn finishes it and sends it to her publisher. Quinn quickly makes her way to the living room right when she goes to pick up the phone it rings.

-"Hey,babe. I miss you."

-"How do you always know its me?" Quinn snorts with a smile as she sits on the couch.

-"You call the sametime like clockwork."

-"Oh right,anyways how is the book coming along?"

-"I finished,just sent it to my publisher."

-"It's about fucking time,Q." Quinn smiles shaking her head.

-"You helped."

-"Yeah? How?"

-"I watched that video of you that you hate so much." Santana scoffs into the phone. Quinn can see Santana's pout.

-"I wish you would delete that thing already."

-"No,I love it."

-"And I don't understand why. Babe,I have to go now. I'm off to the next family. I love you so much and can't wait to be home and have you in my arms."

-"I love you more,San. Drive safely."

-"I will. Bye."

-Bye." Quinn hangs up the phone with a pout and heads for the kitchen to make something to eat,not wanting to stay in the house she takes it with her to Central Park.

Quinn sits at her favorite spot,on a bench under a tree by the pond. As she eats her sandwich,she notices a women and her daughter who looks to be the age of two. Their throwing bread crumbs at the ducks,the baby laughs everytime one waddles. Quinn looks on with a smile,she's thought about having kids before but never brought it to Santana's attention. She's not sure why,maybe she thinks Santana doesn't want any but she's never said she did and she never said she didn't either. Quinn also isn't naive,she knows what they would have to go through and knows its not cheap. They'd have to discuss who's going to carry and about the donor,but watching that baby with her mother makes it seem like it would be totally worth it. Finished eating,Quinn takes a walk around the park. She walks by a playground filled with children and toddlers with their mothers and some with their fathers. Then it hits Quinn,if they start a family their child will have to face homophobic parents and strangers. She's not sure she pulls want to put a child through that just to feel selfish. She also has to think about how she would be as a parent,abuse has a chain effect. If she were to ever hurt her child in any way she wouldn't forgive herself. As she continues to walk out of the park and down the street she can't help but to feel selfish. She deserves to be happy like anyone else and having a family with Santana would make her happy,but how can she bring the subject up to Santana? Rachel;she'll know what to do. Quinn makes her way to Rachel's house,not far from the park. Rachel and Finn live in a very expensive loft,the door man lets her in and she gives her thanks then makes her way to the elevators to the 6th floor. Quinn rolls her eyes at the stupid music,why can't they ever play good music? The elevator dings indicating she's reached her floor and quickly sneaks by a group of people before the doors shut. Quinn reaches Rachel's door and takes a deep breath then knocks on the door.

Rachel opens the door with abig smile,no surprise."Quinn! I wasn't expecting you! Come in,I just got off the phone with Kurt." Rachel walks Quinn through the hall and takes a left into the large living room."You could sit down,I'll be back with some snacks. I have a feeling you need to talk and there's nothing better than some food to snack on!" Rachel dissapears into the kitchen as Quinn takes a seat on the most expensive couch her bottom will ever sit on. Quinn looks around the room,the fireplace is in front of the black leather couches with a huge flat screen above it,a book shelf is on the right with a DVD case on the left filled with movies or more musicals."Rae! Did you redecorate?! It looks different in here somehow?!" Rachel walks in with a plate of crackers,meat and cheese and sets it on the coffee table as she takes a seat next to Quinn."Yeah,I got bored with it,Kurt helped out." Rachel offers Quinn a cracker but she declines,Rachel leans back in her seat and crosses her legs."So? what's this about?" Quinn clears her throat and tries to think of how to explain it."Well I was in the park,eating when I saw this women and her baby. She looked about two but any way it got me thinking." Rachel gasps not letting Quinn finish."You wan to have a baby?!" Rachel pulls Quinn in a tight hug."That's good news." Rachel pouts then pulls Quinn away at arms length."But you came here to talk. What's wrong? Does Santana not want a baby?" Quinn shakes her head and waves Rachel off."No I haven't even discussed this with her yet. I just want a second opinion before I do." Rachel leans back into her seat and gestures for Quinn to continue."First of all money,I know it's not cheap and that's the first thing that will come to Santana's min." Rachel nods her head."Thats understandable,I mean it is expensive no matter how you go about it and its not garanteed." Quinn pouts,she hasn't even thought about it not working."Then there's the question if we do it who will carry it and the donor how does that even work?" Rachel just nods along thinking what to say. She reaches over to Quinn and places her hands on top of hers."Sweetie, you have to talk to Santana about this,it involves her too. You don't even know how she feels about it yet,so just tell her what you told me and see how she reacts then discuss your options,with your wife." Quinn nods her head with a small smile."Yeah your right I should just see how she reacts first." Quinn sighs and covers her face with her hands then looks back at Rachel with a pout."I just hope she's on the same page as me,I really want this,Rae." Rachel rubs the top of Quinn's hand with a sympathetic smile."I know,sweetie." Rachel takes Quinn by the had and drags her to the door."Go home make your wife a nice dinner and talk." Quinn gives her a thankful hug goodbye then leaves. Walking out the building she decides it would be better to take a cab home so she beats Santana there.

Quinn sets up the table as Santana walks through the door.

"Babe! I'm home!" Quinn runs through the house and jumps into Santana's arms making her laugh.

"I missed you too." Quinn pulls Santana in a steaming kiss."I made your favorite,Mac and cheese with scalp patatoes and green beans." Santana puts Quinn on her feet and takes her coat and shoes off with a smile then runs into the kitchen with Quinn not far behind. Santana is already serving herself when Quin enters the kitchen,she takes her seat across from Santana and debates when she should bring up having a baby. Quinn clears her throat and squirms in her seat."Babe?" Santana looks up from her plate with a questioning look."I need to talk to you about something important." Santana pouts and crosses her legs."Did someone die?" Quinn shakes her head and waves her off."No it's about,us." Santana sighs and looks down at her lap."Oh shit! No! Nothing bad I promise." Quinn reaches across the table and takes Santana's hand in hers."I said forever rememeber? It's-uh god I don't know how to say this." Santana smiles and kisses the back of her hand."Take a deep breath and just say it. If its not bad then we're ok."

Quinn takes a deep breath and squeezes Santana's hand."I've been thinking." Quinn pauses and looks at their joined hands then back to Santana."I want to start a family." Santana looks like a deer out of headlights."But of course only if you want to also." Quinn stands up and walks to the sink with her hand over her mouth,takes a deep breath then looks over at Santana starring into space."We don't have to if that's not what you want. I know I'm not done it'll take us some time and both of us have to be in it 100% so if its not what you want then we won't do it." Quinn looks down at her feet with her arms crossed over her chest in tears. Santana looks at Quinn out of her haze and quickly makes her way over to her and pulls her in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry. You caught me off guard. I've thought about it too and I want this. I want a family with you." Quinn pulls out of the embrace with a smile."You do?" Santana nods her head and Quinn pulls her into a deep kiss."When have you been thinking about this?" Santana shrugs her shoulders."I'm a social worker,it didn't take long for me to think about a little you running around here." Quinn laughs and gives Santana a small kiss."You've thought about a mini me?" Santana looks to her feet with a blush."Yeah." Quinn pulls Satnana in a heated kiss,she swipes her tongue along Santana's bottom lip. Santana opens her mouth with a moan."I'm hungry for something else." Santana takes Quinn's legs and wraps then around her waist and carries her to their room. She places Quinn in the middle of the bed and kisses her deeply. Santana kisses her jaw down to her neck then sits up and takes off her shirt then tugs on Quinn's."Off." Quinn sits up and takes her shirt off as Santana takes off her bra. Santana helps Quinn with hers then throws it aside and cups Quinn's face an kisses her softly. She lays Quinn back down and kisses down to her neck then her chest and takes her left nipple in her mouth,Quinn throws her head back with a moan. Santana kisses down her abs,to her hips and slides her jeans off with her underwear. Santana kisses her inner thighs then blows hot air to her center.

Quinn moans and bucks her hips.

"San,I need you." Santana licks her slit and traces circles to her clit."Fuck! I love your tongue!" Santana sucks on her clit then traces circles to her opening before entering her with her tongue."So good!" Santana then replaces her tongue with her fingers."Faster!" Santana picks up her speed and rubs Quinn's clit with her thumb until she reaches her climax. Santana cleans all her juices then crawls up Quinn body and kisses her deeply,Quinn moans tasting herself on her lips.

"We're gonna try for a baby!" Santana laughs throwing her head back."Yeah we are but we still need to talk about it more." Quinn nods her head with a big smile. Santana lays next to Quinn's side and props herself on her elbow.

Santana traces Quinn's abs with her finger."Who's gonna carry the baby?" Quinn sighs and runs her fingers through her hair."I think I should." Santana looks at Quinn with her brows furrowed."Hiw do you figure?" Quinn shrugs her shoulders and brushes some of Santana's hair behind her ear."I work from home and your always on your feet. I just think it would be easier." Santana places small kisses to Quinn's chest."Yeah, makes sense." Santana sits up with a sigh."How are we gonna make this kid?" Quinn snorts and shakes her head."IVF?" Santana shrugs her shoulders and lays on Quinn's chest."I don't know much about it." Quinn pats Santana's bottom."Let me get my laptop so we can do some research." Santana rolls off Quinn so she can get up and slaps her bottom.

"San! Do you have to everytime?"

Santana laughs."What can I say I love your ass!" Quinn returns with her laptop and brings google up.

Santana sits at Quinn's side and points to a website."That seems like a legit one." Quinn and Santana read it over a few times.

"So basically,they get a mans liquids and insert them through a giant turkey baster and wait for the things to cook." Quinn snorts and closes the laptop then jumps on top of Santana."You in?" Santana cups Quinn's face then leans up and kisses her slowly.

"I'm deffenitly in,I just have one question." Quinn looks at Santana with a frown."Where are we gonna get the man juices from?" Quinn kisses the tip of Santana's nose.

"I think I have an idea." Quinn climbs off Santana and starts to get dressed then walks into the living room and picks the phone up as Santana follows her with a frown. Quinn dials a number and waits for them to answer,Santana mouths "Who you calling?" Quinn smiles and gives her a quick kiss and mouths "Sam." Santana gives her two thumbs up and mouths "Good choice." Quinn winks as Sam answers the phone.

-"Hey,Q. What's up?"

-"Hey,you busy?"

-"No,why?"

-"Me and San are having diner and we thought it would be nice to have you over and we also need to talk to you about something important."

-"Did someone die?" Quinn snorts and wonders if San and him share a brain.

-"No. Just get here and we'll talk about it."

-"Yeah sure,I'll be there soon."

-"K. Bye."

-"Bye." Quinn sighs and hangs up the phone then takes a seat on the couch with Santana sitting next to her."You think he'll do it?" Santana laughs to her self and kisses Quinn."Yeah, I do so don't worry." Quinn kisses Santana then makes her way to the kitchen."I should put the food in the mic to keep warm." Santana looks at the clock."Babe! he won't be that long." Santana runs into the kitchen and resets the table adding one more plate for Sam.

Quinn heats the food up as Sam walks in the kitchen."Hey. You sounded serious on the phone. You sure no one died?" San takes a seat at the table with Santana and Quinn."No,Sam no one died."

Quinn looks at Santana and she takes Quinn hand and kisses the back of it."We want to start a family." Sam smiles and hugs Quinn."Thats awesome!" Then he pouts and looks between Santana and Quinn."What does that have to do with me?" Quinnd and Santana laugh and Santana reaches over the table and slaps his arm."We need your liquids dude!" Sam looks at Quinn with a frown."Your swimmers." Sam's mouth forms a small "O" in understanding."Ok. Yeah I'll do it but how would that work exactly?"

Quinn and Santana explain it to him as they eat."So your for sure in this one hundered percent?" Sam looks between them both with a smile."Yeah. But how will our relationship be? Am I going to be Uncle Sam?" Quinn hasn't thought about that and judging by the look on Santana's face she hasn't either."I guess so yeah. Until the kid is older and they ask we'll be straight foward." Sam nods his head and returns to his food."Sounds like a plain."

So what do you think of the first chapter? Their having a baby! I already know what gender I want it to be I just need a name haha. Review maybe?


	2. Chapter 2:Three's Company?

Where the Heart Is

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Who watched Glee yesterday? What did you think of the episode?

Chapter 2:Three's Company?

Quinn is standing in the door way to the guest bedroom across the hall from their room with a smile. Imagining a crib against the front wall,a changing table,a rocking chair. She's so excited and feels like a little kid on Christmas morning. Santana sneaks behind Quinn's and slips her arms around her waist."What you doing,Mi amor?" Santana kisses Quinn's temple and sways back and forth.

"Just thinking about turning this into the babies room how nice it'll be." Santana places her hands on Quinn's belly."Yeah,it will." Quinn and Santana stand in the doorway for a few more minutes when the pone rings."I'll get it." Santana whispers in Quinn's ear and kisses her cheek. Quinn looks around the room trying to picture what color she wants the room to be,probably pink, she always wanted a girl. Santana returns with the phone to her chest."It's your publicist." Quinn frowns and takes the phone,Santana leans on the doorway.

-"Did you not like the chapter?"

-"No! I loved it! I just wanted to let you know it'll be out in every Barnes and Noble store by the end of this week." Quinn's gasps in surprise and Santana gives her a questioning look then stands beside her with her ear to the phone.

-"I didn't expect for it to happen so soon."

-"It wouldn't usually but I love this book and I'm pushing it. I'll email you the dates for the book signings cause honey they'll be alot of them. Congrats!"

Quinn hangs up the phone and looks at Santana in shock."Life as Me will be in every Barnes and Noble store by the end of this week. Mary is gonna email me dates for book signings." Santana smiles and pulls Quinn in hug.

"Cause your amazing,Mi amor!"

Quinn gently pulls out of the embrace with a loving smile and cups Santana's cheek."It's all cause of you. You inspire me,your my muse." Santana pulls Quinn in a soft kiss."Congrats,Mi Amor. You deserve this." Quinn smiles with a blush."Thanks."

Quinn and Santans face the future nursery."We're really doing this."

Santana looks over at Quinn whith a smiles and slips her hand into Quinn's."Yeah we are." Quinn sighs with a small pout."You don't think it's bad timing with the book do you?" Santana looks into the room then back at Quinn."No. It's perfect timinging I think." Quinn hugs Santana in tears."I can't help but think if we go through all this and it not work,I'm going to be devastated." Santana tightens her hold on Quinn and kisses her temple."Don't think like that,we have to be positive." Quinn sniffles and nods her head."But we can't not be realistic either." Santana gently pulls Quinn at arms length.

"If it doesn't work out then we'll try again. You still have the money from Russell,so we'll use that." Quinn smiles and wipes her eyes.

"I know. I just really want it to work the first time." Santana pulls Quinn in a tight hug."Yeah,me too. We have that appointment today and Sam will be over soon." Quinn kisses Santana then Santana takes Quinn by the hand and into the living room. She lays down on the couch and brings Quinn down with her so she's laying on her. Santana kisses the top of her head then runs her fingers through her hair."We're gonna get through this no matter the outcome cause when we hold that little baby,it'll be worth it." Quinn smiles and burries her face into Santana's neck."You always know what to say to make me feel better." Santana tightens her hold on Quinn with a big smile."Only cause I love you." Quinn and Santana watch tv for awhile when Sam arrives."Hey! baby mama!" Santana rolls her eyes with a scoff."You might be my lezbro but if you call my wife your baby mama again,I'll have your ass."

Sam looks to his feet with a nod. Quinn snorts and sits up,streching her arms over her head then leans down and kisses Santana."Stop scarring Sam." Quinn says with a laugh,Santana rolls her eyes as Quinn helps her up."Lets go make a baby." Santana takes Quinn by the hand to the front door with San following behind them.

Santana,Quinn and Sam are sitting in the waiting room at Dr. Stine's office. Sam leans over to Santana so only she and Quinn can hear."I've never even heard of this dude. You sure He's lagit?" Santana looks at Sam with squinted eyes."He's the best in New York City, I made sure of it. No one touches my wife unless they know what the hell their doing." Sam pouts looking at his feet and Quinn elbows Santana in the ribs and mouths "Be nice." Sam clears his throat and looks at the pictures of the babies on the wall across from them and elbows Santana's arm."Which one do you think is the ugliest." Quinn rolls her eyes and leans over Santana."None, how can you say something like that?" Sam just shrugs his shoulders as Quinn leans back in her seat."The top one from the left." Sam looks with his eyes squinnted."San! How can you say that! No baby is ugly." Sam continues to look at it while Santana gently grabs Quinn's chin and turns it to look at the baby.

Quinn pushes her hand off with a pout."Babe,look at that baby! It's fucking scarey!" Quinn squints her eyes and looks at the picture."I'm trying to look away but I can't stop." Santana looks at it with her head tilt."It's like looking at a mole you don't want to acknowledge it but you can't stop looking." Quinn looks between Santana and the picture."I don't wanna look anymore." Santana snorts still looking at the photo."San,stop looking." The reciptionist calls Quinn's name and escorts them to Dr. Stine's office. Quinn and Santana take their seats in front of his desk while Sam takes his seat in a chair behind them. Santana looks around the office,it's not that big and not very impressive.

"I feel like I'm in a fucked up episode of Three's Company." Quinn snorts and shakes her head."Oh god I hate that theme song." Santana smiles and kisses the back of Quinn's hand."So,Dr. Stine huh?" Santana looks over her shoulder to Sam."Bet you twenty dollars he's bald with glasses." Quinn laughs and lightly slaps Santana's arm. Sam shakes Santana's hand with a smile."Deal." The side door opens to reveal a man in a button down dress shirt and dress pants. He's bald with glasses and has a mustache. Sam sighs and gives Santana his money. Santana leans over to Quinn to whisper in her ear."Easy money." Dr. Stine take his seat and clears his throat and opens her file. "Mrs. Lopez,before we start I want to ask you a few questions." Quinn smiles to be polite and nods her head."You understand what you'll be going through? You did your research." Quinn nods her head."Yeah me and my wife did when we decided that this is what we want to do." Dr. Stine nods his head and writes something down."I understand you take medicine for panic attacks?" Quinn closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Sam looks on with concern as Santana rubs her lower back."Yes,I've been taking them for about three years but only when I need to and it hasn't been recent."

Dr. Stine nods still not looking up from the file."That's not gonna be a problem is it?" Dr. Stine looks up at Santana then over to Quinn.

"No,as long as you can live off them for the pregnancy then there won't be a problem." Santana looks over at Quinn in concern,Quinn nods her head with a small smile."Good. You said you've done your research but we always go over how this works so you'll have a better understanding of what we'll be doing. First we'll put you in birth control pills,I know you want to get pregenant but taking the pills will prevent Ovarian Hyperstimulation Syndrome or Ovarian cysts." Quinn takes Santana's hand feeling a little overwhelmed."How long would she need to take them?" Dr. Stine clears his throat in his fist then looks at Quinn."Until you have your first period and on the second day we'll do your baseline bloodwork and ultrasound. The bloodwork will be looking at your estrogen levels, specifically your E2 or estradiol. This is to make sure your ovaries are "sleeping," the intended effect of the Lupron shots or GnRH antagonist. The ultrasound is to check the size of your overies and check for cysts,I know I said that's what the birth control pills are for but we like to be safe and check anyway. Any questions so far?" Quinn nods her head timidly."What happens if I have some cysts what then?" Dr. Stine pushes his glasses closer to his face."Sometimes they'll resolve on their own within time but if not I'll just suck it with a needle." Quinn nods her head in understanding and squeezes Santana's hand."The next step is Ovarian Stimulation and Monitoring. If your blood work and ultrasounds look normal, the next step is ovarian stimulation with fertility drugs. Four shots every day, for about a week to 10 days. Since your so young it should only take a week. We'll show you how to do that so need to worry." Dr. Stine looks between both Quinn and Santana."Questions?" Both shake their heads."During ovarian stimulation, I'll monitor your growth and development of the follicles. At first, this may include blood work every few days, to monitor your estradiol levels, and ultrasounds, to monitor the oocyte growth. This helps decide whether or not the medications need to be increased or decreased in dosage. Once your largest follicle is 16 to 18mm in size, I'll want to see you daily."

This makes Quinn a little worried if she's at bookstores for signings how can she see a doctor daily? "I have a question. I'm a writer and I just finshed my book,I'll be touring with book signings,if this works how can I see you daily?" Dr. Stine looks at his calender on his desk then back to Quinn."We could always work around your sechduale if needed be,ok?" Satisfied Quinn nods her head with a smile."The next step in your IVF treatment is triggering the oocytes to go through the last stage of maturation, before they can be retrieved. This last growth is triggered with human chorionic gonadotropin (hCG). Timing this shot is vital. If it's given too early, the eggs will not have matured enough. If given too late, the eggs may be "too old" and won't fertilize properly. The daily ultrasounds at the end of the last step are meant to time this trigger shot just right. Usually, the hCG injection is given when four or more follicles have grown to be 18 to 20mm in size and your estradiol levels are greater than 2,000pg/ML. Questions?" Santana clears ger throat and squirms in her seat."How many shots exactly?" Dr. Stine smiles and shakes his head."One shot. The timing of the shot will be based both on your ultrasounds and blood work but since your age it shouldn't be a problem." Both Quinn and Santana sigh in relief."The next step is egg retrieval. About 34 to 36 hours after you receive the hCG shot, the egg retrieval will take place. It's normal to be nervous about the procedure, but most women go through it without much trouble or pain. a light sedative is used, which will make you "sleep" through the procedure. This isn't the same as general anesthesia, which is used during surgery. Side effects and complications are less common. I know this is getting to be overwhelming but the end product is deffenitly worth it,as you've seen in the waiting room."

Quinn and Santana smile at each other with hope. The doctor continues to talk about each step and Quinn can't help but feel more overwhelmed,it's hard to pay attention to what he's saying. It's happening their trying for a baby and this is real."About nine to twelve days after the embryo transfer, a pregnancy test is ordered. So more blood work,if it's positive we'll do more monitoring of the baby just to make sure things go as plain and mom and baby are healthy."

Arriving home Quinn is so overwhelmed she takes a nap in their room while Santana makes dinner.

Quinn's dream: Quinn and Santana are waiting for the doctor to start the ultrasound to check the baby. Quinn is laying on the exam table while Santana holds her hand. The Dr. Stine walks in with a smile."Let's check to see how she's doing today." Dr. Stine puts the gel on her stomach following the probe. Dr. Stine rubs the probe along Quinn's abdomen with a frown and places the probe back on the stand."Excuse me for a mintute." Dr. Stine leaves the room and Santana squeezes Quinn's hand and leans down placing a kiss to her forehead."Rememeber no matter what happens we can get throughot together." Quinn pulls Santana in a soft kiss. Dr. Stine returns with another doctor and he begins to rub the probe over Quinn then puts it back and takes a seat."I'm sorry to tell you this Mrs. Lopez but it seems you had a misscarage,we don't know how or why these things happen they just do." The doctors leave Santana and Quinn to grieve.

Quinn wakes up to a dark empty room and panting."San! Where are you?!" Santana quickly opens the door,turns on the light and sits by Quinn's side and pulls her head to her chest."What's wrong,Mi amor? Have a nightmare?" Quinn slips her arms around Santana's waist and burries her face in her neck.

"Yeah. We lost the baby,it was horrible. I'm not sure I can go through that. How can I deal with losing a baby,San?" Santana rubs her back and kisses her temple.

"I'm not gonna lie and say this is gonna work out for us cause we don't know but if it doesn't we try again. I know it'll be hard to loose a baby but I'll be here every step of they way,forever remember?" Quinn sobs in Santana's neck."I'm just so scared." Santana comforts Quinn until she cries herself to sleep. Santana tucks her in and kisses her forehead,turns off the light and makes her way to the kitchen. She puts away the food after having a few bites then grabs the phone and sits on the couch,dialing Sam's number.

After a few rings,Sam finally picks up."It's about time you answered trouty."

-"Hey,San what's going on?" Santana sighs and closes her eyes.

-"I was just conforting Quinn for an hour cause she had a nightmare about loosing the baby. How can I put her through this,Sam? Am I selfish for doing this?"

-"No,she came to you remember? And she's not the only one going through with it,I mean yeah she'll have the baby but it'll be yours too. You can only hope for the best and you heard Dr. Stine, she's young the odds are forever in your favor." Santana snorts at the hungar games reference.

-"Yeah,your right,I think."

-"Come on your Santana fucking Lopez you can do this and you help Quinn, you have almost your whole life. Why would this time be any different?"

-"I am Santana fucking Lopez I can do this shit and your right I've been there for Quinn since the first time I heard about the abuse. So this time isn't going to be different,thanks Sam."

-"Anytime,lezbro. Night."

-"Goodnight." Santana sets the phone on the coffee table with a sigh."I can do this,both me and,Q can." Santana runs her fingers through her hair and joins Quinn in their room. She quietly slips behind her,spooning her and kisses her temple."Te Amo."

What do you think? Sorry alot of it was just them at the clinic but I thought it was important for then to get more information then just from a website. I promise I'm not gonna go through every step to IVF in the story I'll just skip around them to make the process seem faster cause I know you want me to get to the good stuff when they have the baby and don't worry I will Lol. Review mayb?


	3. Chapter 3:First Step,Birth Control

Where the Heart Is

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Wanrning: smut.

falconsoftball19:Lol I'll have to do that when their actually pregnant and talk about who they want it to look like(;

tinygleek:Thanks! I'm glad you like them! Yeah it would take too long and I don't know much about IVF anyway Lol. Thanks for the review and I hope you like this update(:

Guest:Quinn might be trying to have the baby but it doesn't mean it'll work...just saying(;

Chapter 3:First Step,Birth Control

Quinn is in their bathroom suit standing in front of the sink and looking at the brith control pills. This is it,how it's all gonna start ironically. Santana is sitting on the toilet with her legs and arms crossed,she told the families she'll be seeing today that she'll be late,wanting to be with Quinn for every step like she promised. Santana stands behind Quinn and rests her chin on her left shoulder.

"Ready for this?" Quinn kisses Santana's temple and takes one of the pills in her hand."So ready." Quinn takes a deep breath then swallows the pill with some water.

Santana kisses Quinn's neck then sucks on her pulse point. Her hands begin to wonder up Quinn's shirt and cups her breasts."San." Quinn says in a moan as Santana squeezes her breasts,Santana kisses up to her ear."I already told them I'd be late and I would really like to make love to my wife." Santana turns Quinn in her arms and takes her legs around her waist lifting her on the counter. Santana takes off her shirt then Quinn's and takes her left nippl in her mouth,Quinn throws her head back with a moan. Santana gives the other breast the same attention then kisses Quinn deeply. Santana swipes her tongue along Quinn's top lip,Quinn opens her mouth with a moan as Santana's hand slips in her underwear,tracing circles to her clit.

Santana leans her forehead on Quinn's and enters her with two fingers."Fuck! This is hot." Santana rubs her clit with her thumb and gains speed,Quinn bucks her hips matching Santana's pumps. Santana pulls out then adds another finger."So good,babe!" Santana rubs her clit until Quinn reaches her climax. Santana gives her a soft kiss."We can do this,babe. Besides your a Lopez now,we're strong women."

Quinn's snorts and kisses Santana deeply."Yeah,I'm Quinn fucking Lopez I got this." Santana throws her head back laughing."Yeah ya do."Santana cups Quinn's face with a pout."As fun as this has been I have to go to work." Quinn hugs Santana with a frown."I'll be home before you know it,Mi amor." Santana grabs her and Quinn's shirts from the floor and they both put them on. Quinn slides off the counter and follows Santana to the front door. Santana smiles at Quinn's pout and kisses her lips."I love you." Quinn kisses Santana back."I love you more." Quinn hugs Santana one more time."I think I'll have Rachel and Brittany come over,it's been awhile since they visited." Santana nods her head while opening the door and turns to Quinn."Ok,tell them I said hey and I'll try to make it home before they leave." Quinn gives her a quick kiss before she closes the door.

Quinn calls Rachel and Brittany over and it isn't long before the girls are sitting on the couch,eating popcorn and watching The Hangover Part 2."Are you excited about the book coming out tomorrow?" Rachel asks while grabbing some popcorn from the big bowl on Brittany's lap."Yeah,I think so. I'm little worried with the timing of it but Santana said I shouldn't worry,it's my first published book and I should enjoy it." Rachel and Brittany nod in agreement."Yeah, she's right. So have you started the process?" Quinn takes a sip of her tea and nods."Yeah I just took some birth control this morning." Birttany looks at Quinn with a pout."I thought you wanted a baby? Isn't birth control for when you don't want one?" Quinn smiles and pats Brittany's shoulder."Since we're doing IVF it works differently and Dr. Stine said it actually helps." Brittany continues to pout making Rachel and Quinn laugh,Quinn pats Brittany's leg."Don't think about it too much,sweetie. It's not easy to explain how it works exactly." The girls continue to watch the movie when Santana arrives. Quinn smiles and runs to the door like always and jumps into Santana's arms,kissing her deeply. Brittany and Rachel are making fake gagging noises from the living room."How was work?" Santana puts Quinn to her feet with a frown and mouths "We'll talk later." Quinn nods and returns to the living room,Santana removes her coat and shoes and joins the girls.

Brittany slides onto the floor to let Santana. Quinn cuddles to Santana's side as she wraps her arms around her waist and Santana wraps her arm around Quinn's shoulder. Brittany turns to Santana while eating some popcorn."San? Why is Quinn on birth control?" Santana snorts along with Quinn. Santana explains to Brittany how it works in a way only she can. Rachel looks at the clock and begins to gather her purse."I have to get going,sorry but I have rehearsal tomorrow." Santana and Quinn escort Rachel to the door and say their goodbyes."I should go too my mom is gonna help show me how to cook for Joe." Santana laughs to herself,imagining Brittany trying to cook."Good luck with that Britts." Quinn gives her a hug,following Santana."Thanks! I hope the birth contorl works. I really want to be Aunt Brittany." Quinn and Santana smile and sat their final goodbyes.

Both return to the living and Santana puts in another movie and joins Quinn on the couch."What happened at work?" Santana sighs then makes her way to the door where her work bag is. She places it on the coffee table while sitting down and pulls out a file,handing it to Quinn."A seven year old little girl named, Kaite was being abused phiscally and sexually by her father. I had to take her from the house,she's in a foster home now." Quinn reads over the file with a frown,Katie's abuse hasn't been as intense as Quinn's but enough to do some damage. Quinn sighs and places the file on the coffee table."That could've been me." Santana cups Quinn's face,tracing circles with her thumb."I know but believe me I wanted to tell someone but I was selfish,I knew you would be taken and I was afraid I would never see you." Quinn leans into Santana's touch and places her hand over hers."I wanted to tell someone too but I didn't want to be taken away from you either. Your were the only one I felt safe with and I didn't want that taken from me." Santana kisses Quinn deeply."San? Do you think I'll be a good mom?" Santana smiles and gives her a small kiss."I think you'll be an amazing mom." Santana turns the tv off and takes Quinn into their bedroom. They change into their pj's and climb into bed with Santana spooning Quinn.

Quinn's dream:

Quinn is a little girl again,she's having trouble sleeping so she just lays in bed,starring at the ceiling. Suddenly she hears her door creak and pretends to be a sleep. She hears shuffling of feet getting closer to her and feels a dip in the bed. The covers get slowly taken off of her making her wake up to see Russell sitting at the edge of her bed. He runs his fingers through her hair."Be a good girl and keep quiet." Russell says in a harsh whisper with his hand in the air like he'll slap her. Quinn timidly nods her head. Russell runs his hand under Quinn's shirt then down her right leg and into her inner thigh."Daddy? what are you doing?" Russell covers Quinn's mouth with a harsh "Shh."

Santana wakes up to Quinn screaming and turns on the lamp on the night stand. She shakes Quinn trying to get her to wake up.

"Q? Mi amor,wake up. Your having a nightmare." Santana kisses Quinn's forehead as Quinn's eyes flutter open,panting Quinn looks around the room. Santana takes Quinn's face in her hands so she's looking up at her."It's okay,Mi amor. Your safe."

Santana rests Quinn's head on her chest as she lays on her back. She slips her hand under Quinn's shirt to rub her back and notices her back covered with swet and feels her shirt,it's soaking wet."Mi amor your covered with swet. You haven't had a nightmare like this since." Santana cuts herself off and tightens her hold on Quinn with unsheded tears."Was your dream a memory?" Quinn sobs and burries her face in Santana's neck."I know this is hard but you have to tell me,you might have to go back to therapy." Quinn controls her crying and wipes her tears."I was little again,I think like five. I couldn't sleep so I was just laying in bed when Russell came in." Quinn continues to cry and Santana rubs her back."I think he's touched me before the rape. You talking about that little girl and reading the file,I think it brought it back." Santana closes her eyes to hold back tears and kisses the top of Quinn's head."Wanna take a bath with me? You need to get out of those clothes and get clean." Quinn wipes her eyes and nods her head,Santana helps her out of bed and takes her to their bathroom suit. Quinn sits on the toilet while Santana runs the water then strips them of their clothes. Santana get sin first then Quinn with her back to Santana's front."Are you sure I can do this? I'm not feeling very strong right now." Santana warps her arms around Quinn and kisses her bare shoulder."Yes cause I'm going to make you an appointment with our therapsist, she's one of the best, she'll help you." Quinn turns so she's facing Santana."What if I have to be out on some medicine and it'll effect us having a baby?" Santana cups Quinn's face."We'll worry about that when and if we have to." Both Quinn and Santana wash up and dress into new pj's before going back to sleep,Quinn is cuddling Santana's side with her head on her chest."Night I love you so much. I'll call Jen in the morning."

The next morning,Santana is the first one up,it took awhile for Quinn to fall back asleep. Santana slips out from under Quinn and kisses her forehead."I hate Russell for doing this to you. I just want you to be happy." Santana makes her way into the kitchen and dials Jen's number."Hey,Jen it's Santana I was wondering if your free today,I have someone I want you to see."

-"Yeah I'm free. Another abused child?" Santana takes a deep breath.

-"No. This ones personal,it's my wife she wa s abused as a child until she was a teenager. Last night in her sleep she remembered her father touching her when she was little and I just need for you to check on her or something that will help her." Jen can hear the disperation in her voice.

-"Of course Santana and don't worry I won't charge for today's session,bring her around one."

-"Thank you so much. I'll see ya later."

-"Of course." Santana sighs and hangs up the phone. She turns around to see Quinn standing in the door way."I'll make some Breakfeast,you should get ready." Quinn looks to her feet and nods before making her way back to their room.

Quinn and Santana wait in the small waiting room."I hate waiting." Santana kisses te back of Quinn's hand."You won't have to wait long she had to see someone quick before you at the last minute." As soon as Santana finishes her sentence,Mrs. Stone walks in."Quinn right?" Quinn shakes her hand with a polite smile."Yeah." Mrs. Stone gestures for Quinn to follow her. Quinn looks over at Santana and mouths "You'll be fine." Quinn sighs and follows,Mrs. Stone into her office. Jen,is sitting on a small couch across from another small couch."Go head and get confortable." Quinn takes a seat on the couch and crosses her legs."Have you ever been to therapy before?" Quinn nods her head."Yeah after-when I was a teenager but I stopped when I went to collage. The drive was too much and my old therapist said I didn't need it anymore." Jen writes something in her tablet."Santana told me you were abused as a child up to your teenage years." Quinn takes a deep breath and nods."She also told me about your dream. Do you wanna talk to me about that?" Quinn closes her eyes with a sigh.

"Santana was talking about a little girl she had to take away from her family and it just made me think of my father." Quinn looks to Jen and sees her writting more."It made you feel scared again like you were back home with your father." Quinn squints her eyes."Yeah exactly." Jen nods her head."You wanna know what wil help?" Quinn nods her head enustiastically."Heat up some tea, get a humidifier if you don't have one,turn it on and close your eyes and just relax. I've had to deal with the same problems believe me it helps." Quinn sighs in relief with a smile."I know your trying for a baby and medicine for this type of situation wouldn't help with that,this way is just as effective and less expensive. Are there any other problems you've been dealing with from the abuse or just dealing with this process?"

Quinn thinks about it for a few seconds with pursed lips and nods her head."I'm afraid I'll be a horrible mother. I know adults who are abused become the abuser and I don't want that." Jen nods her head and stands up to retrieve a family photo from her desk an hands it to Quinn. It's a picture of Jen and a little boy about five years old,he's sitting on her lap with a big smile and another women with dirty blonde hair is sitting next to her."Thats me and my wife,Ryan was born using IVF,I recommended Dr. Stine to Santana cause he helped us have our son. I was afraid I would hurt him too but I came to learn that I'm not my father and having that fear proved it cause he didn't feel bad when he hurt me." Quinn runs her fingers over the picture with a small smile and looks up at Jen."He looks like you." Jen smiles and takes the photo from Quinn and sets it on the coffee table."You could have that too with Santana you just have to get past the fear. You'll get there I promise,if I could so can you." Jen looks at her watch then back at Quinn I think that's it,unless you have something else you'd like to talk about?" Quinn looks at the photo and back at Jen."How did you get over the fear of loosing the baby?" Jen sighs and gives Quinn a sympathetic smile."I didn't until I heard the heart beat for the first time and was over that misscarage hurdle. There is nothing better than hearing your child's heart,it brings peace of mind. I even had my own little machine that I used at home so I could hear it whenever I wanted." Quinn smiles and stands up and shakes Jen's hand."Thank you,you've helped ease my mind." Jen smiles with a nod."You call me whenever you need,Santana has my number."

Quinn meets Santana in the waiting room."How did it go?" Quinn hugs Santana tightly."Really good. I feel better about everything,even the baby." Santana steps out of the embrace with a smile and cups Quinn's face."Yeah?" Quinn kisses Santana's palm,nodding her head."Yeah." Santana kisses Quinn softly."I told ya she's the best." Santana takes Quinn by the hand."Let's go out to eat, I'm starved." Quinn snorts entering the elevator."Your always hungry."

Santana sticks her tongue out at Quinn making her laugh more.

"Your such a child!" Santana lightly puses Quinn's shoulder so she hits the wall."Hey!" Quinn pushes her back and Santana does the same."Hey yourself." Santana winks at Quinn."Babe? You know what we haven't done yet?" Quinn shakes her head with her brows furrowed."Have a quickie in an elevator." Quinn gasps with her eyes bugging out of her head."San! I will not be doing that ever!" Santana throws her head back with a laugh."Why not it'd be hot." Quinn shakes her head laughing."Shut up." Santana pins Quinn to the back corner of the elevator."What are you doing?" Santana smiles and kisses her deeply,she swipes her tongue along Quinn's bottom lip,Quinn opens her mouth with a moan. Santana slips her hand into Quinn's underwear rubbing circles to her clit making Quinn moan in her mouth. The doors open and a man with a disgusted look on his face."Excuse me!" Santana pushes off Quinn and they fix their hair and clothes."This is not the place or time for that type of activity and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't do it again and leave." With her face deep red,Santana takes Quinn by the hand and out to the car. As soon as they close the car doors they burst into laughter."You should've seen how red your face was!" Santana lightly smacks Quinn's arm."It wasn't that bad!" Quinn throws her head back laughing still."It so was!" Santana's laughs quiet and she pouts at Quinn."You will not tell anyone about this,got it." Still laughing to her self,Quinn nods her head as Santana starts the car."It was your idea." Quinn says as she looks out the passenger window,Santana slams her hands on the steering wheel.

"Quinn!" Quinn laughs some more as Santana scoff,unimpressed.

Still like it? After this I think I might skip to Quinn getting the hormone shots still mayb?


	4. Chapter 4:Better than Stephanie Meyer

Where the Heart Is

Authors Note(I don't own any Glee characters) Warning:smut

Chapter 4:Better than Stephanie Meyer

A week has passed and Quinn still hasn't gotten her period yet. She's pacing their bathroom suit bitting on her nails,Santana is still laying in bed."Babe. I can hear you worrying from in here,relax."

Quinn sighs and runs her hand through her hair."I can't help it." Quinn looks at the toilet with a pout when the phone rings."I'll get it,you pretend to sleep." Quinn walks past Santana and she smacks her bottom."I'm resting! I worked all night!" Quinn laughs answering the phone."Yeah?"

-"Quinn,it's me,Judy." Quinn arches her brow.

-"Hey,mom how are you? It's been awhile."

-"I know I'm sorry I've been busy with work and I saw your book in the store and it got me thinking about you." Quinn cuts her off.

-"Wait. It's in stores already? Why wouldn't my publicist call me?"

-"I don't know,maybe I beat her to it. Anyway I haven't read it yet but I just wanted to call to see how you and Santana are doing."

-"We're doing good,Santana is an amazing social worker,still the best. I actually have some news."

-"Good news?" Quinn laughs a little.

-"Yeah. Me and Santana are trying to have a baby. We decided on IVF we're in the beginning stages but I have a good feeling about this,mom." Theres a short pause.

-"I'm happy for you,I'm gonna be a grandma!" Quinn laughs to herself when she hears that someone is on hold.

-"Yeah me too,listen mom I gotta go I think that's Molly now toler me know about the book but I'll talk to ya soon." Quinn hangs up and presses hold to get her publicist,Molly on.

-"Molly? You there? I'm not used to this call waiting on this phone."

-"Yes am here. Your book is a hit! Your better than Stephanie Meyer! Everyone just loves it and I knew they would I emailed you the dates for the book signings." And with that Molly hangs up the phone.

Santana walks in the kitchen with wild hair and a pout."I need food." Quinn laughs and pulls her in a hug."That was Molly,she said my book is a hit and I'm apparently better than Stephanie Meyer." Santana steps out of the embrace with a questioning look."That the chick who wrote about glitter covered vampires?" Quinn snorts and shakes her head."They sparkled,babe and yes she is." Santana takes a seat at the table and rests her head in her hand. "So are you gonna be like super famous now and forget all about me?" Quinn snorts and sits across from her and takes her hand in hers."I doubt I'll become super famous and I would never ever forget you." Quinn suddenly sits up and looks down at her lap."What?" Quinn runs into their bathroom suit."Babe! What is it?!" Santana runs in after her but the door is locked."The hell you locked this for? Babe? What's wrong?" Quinn opens the door with a big smile."I just got my period!" Santana tries her arms around Quinn in a tight hug."I never thought I'd be so happy to have my period!" Santana steps out of the embrace and cups Quinn's face."One step closer to having a family." Quinn softly kisses Santana."We had to call Dr. Stine." Quinn calls the doctor as Santana makes Breakfeast."Yes just today I got it...okay tomorrow at one..thank you so much doctor..ok bye." Quinn hangs up the phone and takes her seat at the table as Santana puts her player in front of her and takes a seat across from Quinn."So we're going to the clinic tomorrow at one?" Quinn nods with a smile and digs into her food."Good thing I have off tomorrow."

Throughout the day Quinn feels more miserable than happy,she's laying on the couch watching The Notebook with tissues on her lap.

"Your,Allie! The stories about you! Why don't you just rememeber?!"

Quinn wipes her eyes with a tissue when the phone starts to ring.

-"Hey,Mi amor it's me. How ya feeling." Quinn starts to sob.

-"Babe,she doesn't remember!" Santana laughs to herself knowing how Quinn can be when she's on her period.

-"You have to stop watching that danm movie. I just called to check on you but I have to go I'm at Lisa's place and I hear the kid crying. I think this time I have to take the baby away. I'll call ya at lunch break,Love you tons."

-"Thats so sad,San just give her another chance ok? I love you more."

Quinn hangs up the phone and continues to watch the movie while crying."Why do I watch this fucking movie?!" Quinn continues to lay about then checks her email for the dates,Molly has her pretty busy for the next few weeks. Quinn goes back to watching tv until Santana returns.

"Babe?! You okay?" Quinn sits up and stretches her arms over her head."Yeah,I'm sad though." Santana smiles and kneels in front of Quinn."Why are you sad?" Quinn shrugs her shoulders."Theres like a crime scene in my pants and I'm in pain and I keep watching that fucking movie!" Santana shakes her head,laughing to herself and gently lays Quinn down."I'll get the heating pad." Santana stands up and makes her way to the hall closer by the front door."Stop watching that movie!" She screams from over her shoulder,

Quinn pouts with a sigh. Santana returns and plugs in the heating pad behind the couch and lays it on Quinn's stomach."You should feel better soon." Santana lifts Quinn's legs and places them on her lap,grabs the remote and changes the channel."San?" Santana looks down at Quinn and brushes some hair from her face and hums as a response."Does tomorrow scare you?" Santana cups Quinn's face with a frown."A little but we just have to hope for the best and worry when we have to." Quinn nods her head with a small smile and returns to watching tv. It doesn't take long for Quinn to fall asleep. Santana looks down with a smile and stands up. She turns the tv off and takes the heating pad from Quinn's stomach onto the coffe table. Santana scoops Quinn in her arms and carries her to their bedroom. She carefully sets her on the bed and tucks her in then retrieves the heating pad from the living room and plugs it in and sets it on Quinn's stomach under the blanket. Santana kisses Quinn's forehead before dressing into pjs and going to bed herself.

The next day Quinn and Santana are on their way to the clinic for some bloodwork and an ultrasound."I'm nervous." Santana kisses the back of Quinn's hand.

"Me too." Quinn takes a deep breath and looks out the window. Soon Santana is pulling into the parking lot and turns the car off then tugs on Quinn's hand."Ready?" Quinn looks at the building then back at Santana."Yeah. We'll never know unless we go in." Their the first appointment of the afternoon so their taken right in and Quinn gets her blood taken then escorted to the examine room where she'll have the ultrasound."Dr. Stine wil be in with you soon." Quinn takes her seat at the edge of the table and Santana stands in between her legs."I was thinking if this doesn't work the first time then,I could carry the baby." Quinn smiles and cups Santana's face.

"What about work?" Santana shrugs her shoulder and softly kisses Quinn."I'll deal,it'll be hard but worth it I think." Quinn pulls Santana in a deep kiss."Totally worth it." Dr. Stine clears his throat as he enters the room,Santana moves so she's standing by Quinn."Let's see what we're going to be working with." Quinn lays back and grabs Santana's hand,Dr. Stine pulls up Quinn's shirt and squirts the gel on then turns the machine on and takes the probe and runs it along Quinn's abdomen. Dr. Stine presses a few buttons on the keyboard as Quinn and Santana hold their breath."Everything looks normal no cysts,ready for the next step." Dr. Stine puts the probe back and hands Quinn a rag to wipe her stomach."Which is what again?" Dr. Stine takes a seat on the stool next to the ultrasound machine and crosses his arms across his chest."The fertility drugs,a shot once a day for a week then come back and we'll do anther ultrasound to monitor everything." Santana helps Quinn off the table and slips her hand into hers."So everything looks good?" Quinn rests her head on Santana's shoulder and Santana kisses her temple."So far yes,IVF as you know can have it's problems but yeah,so far we have a good chance. If you head over to the room across the hall the nurses will show Santana how to inject the needles properly,

assuming you would want to be the one doing it?" Santana look over at Quinn and she nods her head with a smile."Yeah,it shouldn't be too hard." After Santana's little quick lesson,they head back home when Quinn gets a phone call."Molly? Hey."

-"Hey. I'm just calling to remind you that this evening is your first signing. People are just loving this book,can't get enough of it. Be presentable by I'd say five and a driver will pick you up."

-"Okay. Bye." Quinn puts the phone back in her purse and slips her hand back in Santana's."I have my first signing today a driver will be at the apartment to pick us up. Do you have work today?" Santana smiles shaking her head and mouthing "No."

Santana and Quinn have their lunch and start to get dressed. Quinn has a blue dress shirt and dark brown jeggings with a pair of ugg boots. Santana is wearing Quinn's blue button down shirt with black jeggings and sandles. Santana slips her arms loosely around Quinn's neck and kisses her softly."I'm so proud of you." Quinn smiles with a blush then looks at the clock."Thank you,we have to leave now." Santana gives her a quick kiss then takes her by then hand to the door and locks it then they make their way to the small limo. Santana slides in first and turns on the small tv."We didn't have a tv in the one we were in for the wedding!" Quinn laughs shaking her head,Santana turns on Family Guy."Score!" Quinn rests her head on Santana's shoulders. They watch Family Guy until they reach the store,there's a huge line at the front door and even some cameras and reporters."Look,babe! Your famous!" Quinn laughs looking out the window as the driver parks in front of the store."I didn't think there would be so many people." Santana climbs over Quinn and takes her hand."I'm going out first." Quinn kisses her softly then the driver opens their door to people screaming Quinn's name. Santana climbs out first and pulls Quinn close to her protectively. Quinn waves at some young girls in the front of the line,some security from the store escort them inside to the back of the store where Quinn will do the signing. The table has plenty of sharpie markers some water and two chairs one for Quinn and Santana. The girls take their seats with Santana sitting to Quinn's right side so when people walk down the line Quinn can reach them first. Quinn takes a deep breath as one of the security approaches them."We'll start when your ready." Quinn looks over to everyone waiting then back at the large man."I don't them to wait anymore,let them in."

People start pilling in quickly,the young girls reach Quinn first with nervous smiles. A shy teenager is first."Hi, I just wanted to say that I love your book so much and it helped me come out to my parents." Quinn smiles the stands hugging the girl."I'm glad it helped and good for you that couldn't have been easy." Quinn sits back down and signs her book for her."Thank you so much." The young girl looks between Quinn and Santana."Are you Santana?" Santana smiles at Quinn then returns her attention to the girl."Yeah I am." The young girl smiles and opens her book to Santana."Can you sign it too, please?" Santana looks over at Quinn surprised."Go ahead,babe."

Quinn greets the next person in line,Santana shrugs her shoulders and signs the girls book."Thank you!" Santana hugs the girl goodbye and takes her seat. Quinn signs more and more of people's book even Santana signs a few more. Next in line are two seven year old little girls with their mothers holding hands,Quinn and Santana smile at the sight. They reach the table and one of the mothers shakes Quinn's hand.

"Nice to meet you. Our little girls didn't read the book but they've heard about it on tv and wanted to come meet you." Quinn smiles down at the shy girls."Hey,you two look so pretty. Want me to sign your book?" The little girl shyly nods her head and slides the book to Quinn,The other girl places a small bag on the table.

"That's for you and Santana me and Ashle made them for you." Quinn gives them their book and peeks in the bag and takes out two bracelets with their names on them spelled with beads."Thank you so much." Quinn hands Santana hers."We love them." Santana helps Quinn put her bracket on and Quinn does the same for Santana. The little girl,Ashley slides the book to Santana."Can you sign it too?" Santana nods her head with a smile then signs it and returns it.

"There you go,beautiful." The little girl smiles with a blush."Thank you." Santana and Quinn laugh to themselves."You welcome." Ghe mothers say their thank you's and goodbyes,Santana turns to Quin. with a big smile."They were too cute." Quinn nods her head with a smile."I think that little girl has a thing for you. I better watch my back." Santana throws her head back with a laugh. Quinn gets as many books signed as she can before the store closes.

Quinn just finishes and stands up to strech."That was fun." Santana follows Quinn's actions with a smile."Yeah it was,though I didn't expect I would be signing any." Santana takes Quinn by the hand as the security escort them out. Molly is standing in front of the door with her arms crossed."Yoy need to talk with the reporters, they want an interview." The security guard opens the door Santana holds Quinn close to her as they approach the first reporter.

"Hi,Quinn my name's Derek and I'm with the New York Times. How do you feel about how quickly the popularity of your book has gotten?" Another man next to Derek and a camera man,holds a mic in her face and she takes a deep breath.

"Overwhelming I didn't expect to have all these people here and they had such sweet things to say about the book and it's very humbling." Derek nods with a smile."I've actually read the book myself and I love it,my cousin had trouble coming out in his town and I recommend the book to him and he passed it along to his friends as well,have you come across any young girls or boys who said thank you for helping them come out?" Quinn nods her head with a smile Remebering a few young people who told their story of how she helped them."Yeah,I got to meet a few,their stories put a smile to our face and I'm really glad they were brave enough to come out to their friends or parents cause it's not easy." Quinn does a few more interviews before they finally leave,Santana watched on the whole time with a proud smile.

Quinn and Santana are getting ready for bed,Santana slips her arms around Quinn's neck with a big smile."You made me so proud to be your wife." Quinn blushes with a big smile."I did?" Santana kisses Quinn deeply."Yeah." Santana pulls Quinn in a heated kiss,she swipes her tongue along her bottom lip,Quinn opens her mouth with a moan. Santana guides Quinn to the bed and carefully lays her down never breaking the kiss. Santana slips her hand under Quinn's shirt and cups her right breast earning a moan from Quinn. Santana sits up and pulls her shirt off and throws it to the side then gestures for Quinn to sit up and pulls her shirt off and joining it with the other. Santana takes Quinn's left nipple in her mouth while squeezing the other. Then gently lays Quinn back on the bed she slowly places small kisses down Quinn's torso to her hips and slides her pj pants down along with her underwear. She places a small kiss to her center then licks her clit and traces circles to her opening."San,feels so good." Santana traces circles to her clit with her tongue then enters Quinn with two fingers. Santana picks up speed until Quinn reaches her climax. Santana cleans up her arousel then crawls up Quinn's body and kisses her softly,Quinn slips her hand between their bodies but Santana stops her."Tonight was about you. I'm so proud of you,we're starting a family and your book is doing so well I just wanted to show you how much I love you." Quinn smiles and pulls Santana in a deep kiss."I love you more." Santana lays on her back and pulls Quinn to her side and kisses her temple."Night,Mi amor." Quinn kisses Santana's collar bone."Night."

This chapter might be shorter,sorry about that I try to keep them long but sometimes it doesn't work out:/ hope you still liked it? review to let me know mayb? Lol


	5. Chapter 5:Judy Visits

Where the Heart Is

Authors Note(I don't own the Glee characters) Warning:smut. What's this? Another update?! Lol I finished chapters 5 and 6 earlier than I thought I would so I thought wth why not post them? Enjoy! (:

iloy-shadowchild:I almost had her be a lawyer but I thought since she had to watch Quinn get hurt all those years it would make more sense for this story for her to be a Social Worker and I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review(:

Chapter 5:Judy Visits

Santana is standing in front of the sink in their suit starring at the needle and tiny bottle of hormones she'll be injecting into Quinn. She takes a pair of plastic gloves,puts them on and injects the needle into th bottle and puts in the amount the nurse showed her. Quinn is patiently waiting on the bed laying down and starring at the ceiling. Santana takes a deep breath and makes her way over to Quinn,she pulls up Quinn's shirt to reveal her hip. Quinn hands her the alcohol wipe, Santana cleans the area and sets it aside."Ready?" Quinn takes some of the blanket in her fist."Yeah." Santana blows some air from her mouth and injects Quinn with the needle and releases the hormone."Done. Did I hurt you?" Quinn smiles and shakes her head,Santana throws away the needle in a separate garbage they got for that use and takes the gloves off and throws them away too. Santana leans down and kisses Quinn deeply.

"I can't wait to have this baby with you." Quinn smiles and cups Santana's face."Would you still love me if this dosen't work?" Santana frowns and sits at the edge of the bed."Of course,always. Why would you think I wouldn't?" Quinn covers her eyes with her hands and shakes her head,trying to hold back tears."I just-it happens when it goes wrong and I just couldn't help but think you would leave me or something. I know you said if it doesn't work with me you would carry the baby but I can't get the thought out of my mind."

Santana places small kisses to the back of her hands and gently removed them from her face.

"Don't. You won't have to worry about that cause your stuck with me,until we die and after. We're going to make this work and if it never does then we'll get a surragote or adopt." Santana leans down and kisses her forehead."I love you to the moon and back. Dont worry your beautiful head,we're gonna be fine,ok?" Quinn nods her head as Santana wipes her tears."I have to go to work but I'll call you when I'm on my break." Santana places a soft kiss to her lips."Don't worry so much." Santana blows her a kiss before leaving the room."I love you!" Quinn shouts as Santana leaves the apartment.

Quinn takes a deep breath before getting dressed and grabs some ceral,not in the mood to cook. She turns on the tv to the local news station and sees herself from one of the interviews she did the night before. She's not paying too much or herself cause she can't stop looking at Santana."Quinn Lopez, is the writer to a growingly popular book called "Life as Me" it's about her struggles as a lesbian and living in a small town in Lima,Ohio. We caught up with the writer at a book signing with her wife and said she couldn't be any more happy for the books success and a little overwhelmed." It shows another clip from the interview Santana is standing to her left and looking on with a smile as Quinn talks to the reporter as his voice is heard from next to the camera.

"You dedicated this book to your wife. Was she your inspiration?" Quinn looks over at Santana with a loving smile then returns her attention to the reporter.

"Absolutely she was my muse throughout the entire story. I had some days with writers block and I would call her and just hearing her voice helped bring back some ideas." Quinn changes the channel,having enough of seeing herself on tv she settles for Family Guy finding she likes to watch it more when Santana isn't around.

Quinn finishes her ceral when the phone rings."Hello?"

-"Your on tv!" Quinn laughs shaking her head.

-"Hey,Britt. You saw that huh?"

-"Yes! It was so awesome to see someone I know on tv,but how did you get home so fast? I was gonna leave a message." Quinn snorts and thinks only Brittany.

-"Sweetie,they interviewed me last night after the book signing I've been home all morning."

-"Oh that makes sense. Well I just wanted to let you know that I saw you on tv and I bought your book,also my little sister and her friends want you to sign theirs for them. I was an awesome big sister when I told her friends that your my BFF." Quinn smiles while taking her bowl to the sink.

-"Ok you'll have to come to the next book signing early so I can sign it for them." Quinn checks their calender for the next date."Which is this Thursday at four."

-"Ok thanks they'll be super happy when I tell them. I have to go now Lord T is teaching me how to speak French." Quinn quietly laughs to her self.

-"Good luck with that,I'll see you Thursday."

-"K,bye."

-"Bye."

Quinn is still laughing a little when she hears a knock at the door. "Coming!" Quinn opens the door to reveal Mr. Lopez and Judy."Sorry we didn't call but I wanted it to be a surprise." He gestures over to Judy when he says surprise."That's fine but Santana's at work she won't be back until dinner time." Mr. Lopez waves Quinn off."That's fine." Mr. Lopez pulls out a small bouquet of roses from his pocket."Congrats on your book and the baby of course." Quinn takes the flowers with a small smile to be polite.

"I'm not actually pregnant yet,we just started the hormone shots this morning." Quinn steps aside to let them in and follows them into the living room and sets the floors on the coffee table. Quinn and Judy take a seat on the bigger couch,Quinn closer to the kitchen with Judy to her left while Mr. Lopez takes the love seat."I'm so proud of you princess. All my friends keep congradulating me and tell me to pass it on to you." Quinn nods her head and mouths a small "Thank you." Mr. Lopez clears his throat and leans back in his seat."I bought the book and loved it. I bragged to everyone at work that my daughter wrote the book their teenagers were reading." Quinn smiles with a blush."Are you hungry or thirsty?" Mr. Lopez shakes his head."I could use a glass of water." Quinn nods her head and makes her way across the hall in the kitchen.

Quinn gets a small glass knowing Judy won't even drink all of it,fills it up and makes her way to the living room."Here mom." Judy smiles and takes the water,takes a sip and sets it on the coffee table as Quinn takes a seat. The rest of the visit is spent with Quinn explaining how IVF works and what can go wrong."Wow that's alot to go through for something that might not work." Quinn looks at her lap with a frown and takes a deep breath."Me and Santana are aware it might not work the first time but she told me if it doesn't she'll try to carry the baby." Judy pats Quinn's knee."I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound negative. I just didn't know how it worked." Quinn pulls Judy in a hug."I'm sorry too I just worry. I'd really like for it to work the first time so Santana doesn't have to carry the baby." Judy pulls put of the hug and leans back in her seat,Mr. Lopez looks at Quinn in question.

"Why is that? You know she's be happy to do it or she wouldn't have suggested it." Quinn takes a deep breath shaking her head.

"I know but she works alot and is always on her feet. It'll be hard to do that when she's pregnant. I know she'll have maternity leave but you know San,she won't want to not be working for long." Mr. Lopez leans over Judy and pats Quinn's knee."If she wants that baby to be healthy,she'll do all she can to make that happen."

"Yeah,your right of course she would but I still worry." Mr. Lopez pats her knee again then leans back in his seat with a smile."I understand." Mr. Lopez winks at her as Judy rubs Quinn's arm when the phone rings."Thats Santana,excuse me." Quinn quickly makes her way to the phone."Hey,babe. How's work?"

-"Hey,Mi amor. It's a tough day I've had to visit three families already and I have four more to go. I saw you on the news this morning,superstar." Quinn snorts while blushing.

-"Brittany called and said she saw it,she asked how I got home so fast." Santana laughs into the phone making Quinn smile,she loves Santana's laugh.

-"Sounds like Brittany,I went to the James house and their oldest daughter was reading your book. I may or may not have bragged that it was my beautifully talented wife that wrote it." Quinn covers her face with her hand,blushing.

-"You really said that?"

-"Of course,babe. I'm proud of my wife,let me brag." Quinn laughs quietly to herself and looks into the living room.

-"I almost forgot the in laws are here."

-"Really?"

-"Yeah they came to congratulate me on the book and the baby we're suddenly pregnant with but I explained to them that I'm not and how IVF works."

-"That's nice of them,I wish I could be there but I think I won't make it for dinner." Quinn taps the island counter with a pout.

-"How late will you be?"

-"Like midnight maybe? I'm sorry,Mi amor but I'm a little behind from the doctors visit. I love you and I'll see ya later,I have to go."

-"I love you more."

-"Bye."

-"Bye."

Mr. Lopez enters the kitchen with his coat along with Judy."We were going to stay to see Santana but from that pout of yours,I'm guessing she won't make it." Quinn shakes her head with a blush then pulls Mr. Lopez in a hug."Thanks for stopping by,call me when you get home,ok?" Judy hugs Quinn tight and kisses her temple."Take care,Princess and call to update us on that baby." Quinn escorts them to the front door."I'll be sure to do that,mom. I'll talk to ya soon." Quinn returns to the kitchen and makes some ramen noodles then returns to watching tv. After she's finished eating Quinn lays down on the couch and quickly falls asleep.

Santana makes her way to their aprartment,it's been a long day on her feet and she's tired and sore. She quietly opens the door,takes her coat off hanging it in the wall and slips her shoes off. She peeks into their room,thinking Quinn would be sleeping but sees the bed is empty. Santana checks the living room to see Quinn fast asleep and snoring on the couch.

Santana kneels in front of her and brushes some hair from her face then places a small kiss to her forehead."Mi amor,I'm home." Quinn moves a little in her sleep before her eyes flutter open with a big smile."San! I missed you." Santana cups Quinn's face with a big smile."I missed you too. Why are you sleeping on the couch?" Quinn points to the tv."Fell asleep." Santana smiles and scoops Quinn in her arms."I can walk,you've been on your feet all day. Let me carry you." Santana gently lets Quinn to her feet then scoops Santana in her arms."Someone has to turn the tv off." Quinn walks over to the coffee table and Santana reaches down and turns it off. Quinn carries Santana into their room,Santana turns the light on and Quinn gently places her on her side of the bed."I'll be back,I have an idea." Quinn tugs on Santana's top."Get naked." She winks at her and leaves the room.

Santana slides out of bed and slips out of her clothes,Quinn returns with lotion and some candles."I thought a massage would help." Santana smiles and lays on the bed as Quinn sets up the candles and lights them before turnin off the light."Lay on your stomach,love." Santana turns around as Quinn sits on the edge of the bed then ties Santana's hair in a messy bun. Quinn rubs the lotion between her hands to her it warm before rubbing it on Santana's back."That feels amazing." Quinn leans down and places a small kiss between her shoulder blades."Good." Quinn rubs her shoulders down her spine and to her legs then back up again. She goes down to her arms then kisses the back of her neck to her ear."Turn around,love." Quinn sits up as Santana turns to her back. Quinn rubs the lotion in her hands then starts on Santana's stomach. She rubs down to her legs and her feet."My feet hurt the most." Quinn rubs her left foot then right. She runs her hands up Santana's legs,hips, torso and cups her breasts and places a small kiss between them.

"Tongiht is all about you." Quinn kisses Santana deeply,swiping her tongue along Santana's top lip,she opens her mouth with a moan. Quinn squeezes Santana's breasts then kisses her jaw down to her neck while her fingers run through her slit making Santana moan. Quinn traces circles to her clit a few times before entering her with two fingers."Fuck!" Santana throws her head back and Quinn picks up speed while rubbin her clit with her thumb until Santana reaches her climax."Not a bad way to end a hard days work." Santana says between pants as Quinn places a small kiss to the tip of her nose."You deserve it."

Santana gently lays Quinn's head to her bare chest then pulls the blankets over them."Wait. We can't sleep with the candles lit." Quinn climbs out of bed and blows out the candles then cuddles back to Santana's side.

Quinn kisses Santana's collar bone and looks up to see her already sleeping."I love you tons." Quinn gives her a chasted kiss to her lips before burying her face in her neck and falls asleep herself.

I know there isn't much of Santana in this chapter but there hasn't been much of their parents so far. It might seem like the process is going slow but I'll get it moving soon,promise(:


	6. Chapter 6:Back to Square One

Where the Heart Is

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters)

falconsoftball19:Where's the fun in that? Lol but I wanna know,do you want it to be a boy or girl?

Chapter 6:Back to Square One

Thursday rolls around and Quinn is getting ready for the book signing,Santana is still at work but Quinn arranged for the driver to pick her up. It's the end of January but still chilly out so Quinn finds a pair of light skinny jeans and gets Santana's v-neck black t-shirt. Quinn calls Brittany to remind her to bring her sister and friends early to the store before she leaves and texts the driver and Santana to let them know she's on her way. "Ready to face the crazy reporters?" Quinn looks at the driver who she learned his name is Jason but calls him Jay."Don't tell me there's more?" Jay shrugs his shoulders and opens the door for Quinn."Way more. Does Molly not call you? Your book has hit the best sellers list." Quinn looks up at Jay in shock."No way." Jay laughs shaking his head."Yes way." Jay closes the door then climbs in the drivers seat.

Pulling up in front of the clinic, Quinn spots Santana standing by the stop sign with a big smile. Quinn gets out of the car and jumps in her arms."Hey,best seller!" Quinn laughs and kisses Santana deeply."Hey." Quinn takes Santans by the hand and climbs into the car."Hey,Jay? Our hear my wife is a best selling author?" Quinn hides her face in Santana's neck with a blush."Yes I did! Kick ass!" Santana and Quinn laugh when he throws his fist in the air,driving down the road. Santana,like last time turns on the tv to Family Guy until they reach the store. This time,Jay pulls up to the back door."I was told to drop you off here. Molly will meet you in the back room." Confused Santana climbs out of the car following Quinn and slips her hand into hers."Why?" Jay shrugs his shoulders."More people I guess. Follow me." Jay takes them down a hallways that leads to the back office where,Molly is waiting with a few big security guys. One of the men approaches Quinn and shakes her hand."I'm Ed,head of security. There's more people here than your last signing and I wanted to keep you and your wife safe." Quinn looks at him with a frown."What do you mean safe?" Ed loos back at Molly and takes a step back."Since your book has become more popular not everyone agrees with it and decided to come and protest from just about everywhere." Santana pulls Quinn closer protectively.

"I told Brittany to come early with her little sister and friends can you please meet her out there and escort her in?" Ed nods his head and sends out two guys."You 'll know who she is,she'll be overly excited with little girls." Quinn snorts and elbows Santana in the ribs. Quinn and Santana take a seat on a small couch while they wait for the signing to start.

Soon Ed walks in with Brittany and everyone else behind him. Brittany quickly makes her way over to Quinn and pulls her in a tight hug.

"Theres alot of people out there for you Quinnie bear!" Quinn laughs to herself,stepping out of the hug. She notices Brittany's little sister and her friends,knowing Quinn already,Sarah approaches her holding out her book."Your book is the best I love it so much."

Quinn smiles and takes a sharpie from Jay with a small thanks."I'm glad you like it,Sarah. Here you go." Quinn turns her attention to her shy friends."Dont be shy I don't bite. Let me sign your books." As Quinn signs the last book one of the girls ask to get her picture with her."Yeah sure. Jay? Can you take the picture?" The girl hands him her phone and stands by Quinn,she places her arms around the girls shoulder and Jay takes the photo."Thanks you." Quinn hugs her with a smile.

"You welcome,sweetie." Santana looks on in Awh as Quinn takes her seat next to her."What?" Santans shrugs her shoulders.

"Your just amazing." Quinn gives her a soft kiss earning an Awh from Sarah and her friends making Quinn blush. Brittany and the girls hang out with Quinn and Santana until it's time for the signing.

As Quinn takes Santana's hand Ed and two other guys surround them as they venture out the front of the store,Brittany,Sarah and her friends are not far behind then with their own escort. Quinn has asked for them to be with her and Santana when she signs the books so they put out four chairs behind hers and Santana's. Walking out to their table,Quinn hears everyone calling her name and looks between security and sees all the people and waves at a few girls while tightening her hold on Santana's hand. They reach their table and Santana pulls out Quinn's chair earning a loud Awh from her fans. Santana leans down to whisper in Quinn's ear.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that." Quinn smiles at Santana as she takes her seat. To keep Sarah and her friends busy the staff give them iPads to play with while Ed approaches Quinn."Ready to start?" Quinn looks over at her fans and waves making them scream."Yeah I don't like to make them wait." Ed stands in front of the black string separating the fans from Quinn,getting ready to unhook it."I don't want any pushing ok? Mrs. Lopez will sign as many books as she can,if you want a photo get your camera ready and I'll take the picture. Understand?" Everyone close to him nods their head and he unhooks the string. Fans start to make their way to Quinn with excited and nervous smiles. A young boy with his parents approach Quinn first,the boys mother shakes Quinn's hand."I just wanted to say thank you for encouraging my son to come out to us,we always suspected but we were just waiting for him to tell us. He was talking about your book non stop and so I decided to read it myself,your a very inspiring young women to have gone through that." Quinn smiles and signs the boys book."Thank you so much and your a very brave young man for coming out to your parents." The boy asks Ed to take a photo with Quinn then turns to Santana."Is it ok if I get a photo with you too?" Santana smiles nodding her head and takes a photo with him,he thanks her and leaves."Thats new." Santana says as she takes her seat.

Quinn signs more books and takes more pictures with Santana signing and taking a few pictures herself. She feels a little nauseous but ignores. Brittany,Sarah and her friends talk to a few fans in line,answering questions about Quinn and Santana. Brittany returns to her seat and Santana turns to look over at her."What they asking you?" Brittany smiles looking over at the fans her sister is talking to then back at Santana with a shrug."They just asked them how they get to sit back here with you guys and if your nice,stuff like that." Santana snorts and turns back around in her seat. An older lesbian couple approaches Quinn next carrying a small baby.

"Hi I'm Jessica this is my wife,Laurie and our daughter, Rosie." Quinn shakes their hands along with Santana."I just love your book and I was wondering if you would write a book on how you discovered you were gay and how you came out to your parents. I'm just curious how it came out for you." Quinn has started writing another book about just that after she written the first one but wasn't sure she was going to finish it."I've already started on it. Though it doesn't have a title yet but it's getting there." Quinn notices the baby starring at her and takes her little fist in her fingers with a big smile.

"She's beautiful." Rosie smiles down at Quinn when she sees a flash from the corner of her eye. Santana took a picture on her iPhone. Quinn signs their book and takes a picture along with Santana and they say their goodbyes."That baby is so cute!" Santana smiles and kisses her temple earning another Awh. "Yeap,still weird." Santana says as she leans back in we seat,Quinn laughs then greets the next person in line.

It's seven at night when Quinn finished. Ed and the rest of security are escorting the girls to the back room. Quinn cracks her knuckles then slips her hand into Santana's."My hand is sore and my cheeks hurt from smiling so much." Santana laughs to herself and kisses the back of Quinn's hand. Ed turns to Quinn and Santana."Since the protesters are outside we brought the reporters in the large break room for the interviews,we'll escort your friends out." Quinn nods and gives a smal thanks,they say their goodbyes to Brittany and the girls before entering the room. Quinn cricles around the room answering everyone's questions with Santana and a security guard close by. Quinn greets the next reporter with a smile knowing its the last one."Hi, Nice to meet you. I'm Chris and I'm with the website Gossip your Lips Off. How does it feel to be a role model to the gay and lesbian community?" Chris holds a small mic in front of Quinn while a guy next to him holds a small camera."I never expected for the book to even make it to best sellers but hearing everyone's stories,I feel a sense of repsonibility to these young girls and boys by setting good examples for them and let them know its okay to be themselves."

Chris nods with a small smile and looks down at his questions on his iPhone."Is it scarey to see that not everyone agrees with your life style." Quinn was hoping no one would bring the protesters up and for some reason thought they never would."It's a little scarey,I'll admitt but I've dealt with it before as that's what my book is about and I'll deal with it for the rest of my life." Behind Quinn Santana crosses her arms over her chest and glares at Chirs."What can you say about the rumors that your trying for a baby?" Quinn's breath gets caught in her throat and takes a deep breath feeling more neausoues then earlier as Santana controls herself not to punch him."There just rumors and if me and my wife decide to have a baby we would want it to be kept to ourselves." Chris clears his throat and puts his phone away.

"So your saying you wouldn't share that information with your fans,why is that?" Quinn takes a deep breath to control her growing anger."We just feel that decision is ours to make and ours only." Chris nods his head with a small ok."Can you look into the camera and say your name and this has been a first look from Gossip your Socks Off?" Quinn mouths a small "sure" then looks into the camera and repeats what Chris told her to say,he shakes her hand along with the camera guy. Quinn turns to Santana and sighs in relief,slipping her hand into hers."I wanted to hurt his face." Quinn kisses the back of Santana's hand."I know love but I'm not gonna let him or those protesters get to me. Tomorrow is our doctors appointment and I'm excited." Santana smiles and gives her a quick kiss before exiting the building and quickly climbs into the limo. Santana leans back in her seat with an eye roll hearing the protesters."Don't they have lives?" Quinn laughs to herself and rests her head on Santana's shoulder,yawning."I'm so tired." Santana smiles down at Quinn and gently lays her head on her lap and kisses her templ."Go to sleep,I'll wake you when we get home." Quinn turns and cuddles to Santana's stomach. Santana runs her fingers through her hair and watches the small tv until they get to the aprartment. Santana gently wakes Quinn up,they say their goodbyes to Jay and Santana tips him before making their way to their room. Santana checks their phone for messages before joining Quinn in bed."Goodnight,Mi amor. Love you." Quinn cuddles to Santana's side and kisses her collar bone.

"Goodnight,love you more."

Quinn and Santana wake up late in the afternoon just in time for their appointment. They don't have to wait long being almost late and a nurse escorts them in Dr. Stine's exam room."He should be in a few minutes." Quinntakes her seat on the table while Santana takes hers next to it. Too nervous and deep in thought,Quinn and Santana don't even try to make conversation. A few more seconds pass when Dr. Stine enters the room with their folder."Good afternoon,ladies." Dr. Stine looks over their file then sets it on the counter and has Quinn lay down.

"Saw you on the gossip channel my wife watches this morning. I didn't realize you we're a celebrity." Quinn snorts and shakes her head."I'm not." Santana stands next to her and slips her hand into Quinn's. Dr. Stine lifts Quinn's shirt and squirts the gel on it before grabbing the probe. Looking at the screen he presses a few keys then clears his throat and put the probe back then turns to Quinn with his arms crossed across his chest."Mrs. Lopez,have you been feeling nauseous lately?" Quinn frowns and clears her throat."A little throughout yesterday but I just thought it was because we didn't get to eat much at the book signing,just a small meal."

Dr. Stine gestures for Quinn to sit up as he takes a seat on his stool. Santana looks on in concern along with Quinn."It seems you've developed a mild case of Ovarian Hyperstimulation Syndrome. It can be treated with Tylenol,drink lots of fluids,no coffee try to stick with Gatorede and you should be fine in a few weeks but I don't want to continue with more hormones with you unless you wan to post pone further treatment?" Quinn looks over at Santana and asks for privacy. Santana stands between Quinn's legs and cups her face.

"I don't to want to post pone treatment do you?" Quinn places her hand onto Santana's shaking her head."No. Are you saying you'll do it?" Santana smiles and kisses her softly."Yeah. I want a family with you. I'll do it." Quinn kisses Santana deeply then Santana tells Dr. Stine they've made their decision."Is it possible for me to start the treatments?" Dr. Stine looks between Quinn and Santana confused."You mean you want to carry the baby now? Not Quinn?" Both nod their heads in unison with hopefull smiles."That's fine with me,we can also skip the first step it's more like a just-to-be-safe thing anyway. So you know the procedure,come back on the second day of your period and we'll take some blood do an ultrasound and start the shots."

Quinn is a little worried the same will happen with Santana after the hormone shots but is still hopefull it'll work this time. Santana and Quinn climb in the car with a sigh.

"Do you think it'll work this time?" Santana looks over at Quinn with a small smile and pats her knee.

"Yeah,I mean just becasue this happened with you doesn't mean it will with me. I have a good feeling about this." Santana leans over and gives Quinn a soft kiss."Just cross your fingers."

What do you think about Santana having the baby instead? I think I'll skip further ahead in Santana's treatment though idk how far yet. Maybe review?


	7. Chapter 7:Rumor Has It

Where the Heart Is

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters)

falconsoftball19:Lol okay.(:

Chapter 7:Rumor Has It

A few weeks have passed and Santana is done with the hormone shots and now ready for the next step,egg retrieval. Quinn's book has made it to number one on the best sellers list,she's been asked to appear on The View and Goodmorning America. Quinn is hesitant due to hearing from Rachel that more rumors are spreading about her personal life. She's stil writing the second book between interviews and Santana's doctors appointments. Their in the waiting room for her next one when they get called in. Santana lays down on the table and gets hooked up to an IV for the medication that will relax her and put her in a light sleep. Quinn is sitting by the table and holding Santana's hand through it all. Once they've finished it takes a few minutes for Santana to wake up."How'd it go?" Quinn kisses her forehead and helps her sit up.

"Excellent. We're gonna move you in a more confortable room with a nice bed since you'll be staying for a few hours so we can keep an eye on you." Dr. Stine escorts them down the hall and into a bigger room with a comfortable looking bed and decent sized tv on the wall with a small couch. Santana climbs into the bed and opens her arms for Quinn. She takes the remote and climbs in Santana's arms. Flipping through the channels,Quinn comes across e news,showing a clip with fans from a recent book signing.

"Rumor has it her wife is going through IVF treatments." Quinn changes the channel with a pout. "Why do they have to know about this? Why can't they just like the book and talk about what else I'll be writting about?" Santana pulls Quinn closer to her and kisses the top of her head."Cause their own lives are boring and their fucking nosey." Quinn and Santana fall asleep until Dr. Stine returns."How you feeling?" Santana sits up in the bed with Quinn, shrugging her shoulders."Fine,my stomach hurts a little but other than that I'm good." Dr. Stine nods his head and lifts Santana's shirt and lightly puts pressure to her stomach then puts her shirt back."Stomach pain is common as long as doesn't get worse but it rarely ever does. You should feel better by tomorrow. Get more rest tomorrow morning and stop by around three and we'll start the next step,Embryo Transfer." Dr. Stine leaves the room so Santana can change back into her clothes. Quinn loosely wraps her arms around Santana's neck."I can't believe we're getting closer to having this baby." Santana gives her a soft kiss."Me too." Quinn leans her forehead onto Santana's."I'm actually glad your going to be having the baby,that way he or she will look like both of us and not just me." Santana cups Quinn's face."Yeah,it's nice but if this kid has a guppy mouth,I'm punching Sam in the face." Quinn laughs and lightly slaps Santana's arm. Santana helps Quinn with her coat before putting on her own,hand in hand they make their way to the front door when they spot,Jay."Jay? What are you doing here? It's your day off."

Jay escorts both girls to the back door."There's reporters and paparazzi out front someone told them your a patient here." Santana rolls her eyes as Quinn pouts. Jay escorts them to the limo and opens the door for them.

Santana lets Quinn slide in before her when one of the paparazzi spots Santana and shouts questions a her with a camera."Mrs. Lopez how far along in your pregnancy are you? Is it a boy or girl?" Santana just rolls her eyes and slides into the car while he tries to get footgage of them through the window. Santana slips her hand into Quinn's."You okay?" Quinn nods her head slowly."I just hate this. If there this bad now how are we going to protect the baby from this?" Santana cups Quinn's face tracing circles with her thumb."For the first few weeks we'll keep the baby in the house until the crazy cools down,k?" Quinn smiles and slowly kisses Santana."Ok." Jay pulls up in front of their building and opens the door for them,Santana climbs out of the car and tips him."You don't need to." Santana waves him off.

"You didn't either so thanks for help keeping my wife safe." Jay smiles and says his goodbyes before driving off. Hand in hand Quinn and Santana make their way to their room. They hang up their coats,slip out of their shoes and collapse on the couch together. Quinn cuddles to Santana's side when the phone rings."No! I can't get up,I wanna sleep for a very long time." Quinn smiles and gives her a quick kiss before getting the phone and sitting back down by Santana.

-"Hello?"

-"Hey,Quinn it's me,Sam. I was just calling for an update."

-"Oh hey. Well San is having some stomach pain but Dr. Stine said its normal and tomorrow is they'll do the embryo transfer so you'll need to come with."

-"Need to borrow something?" Quinn snorts rolling her eyes.

-"Shut up."

-"Am I meeting you there?"

-"Yeah that's fine." (Quinn pauses with a frown.)"Sam? Do you know who told the parazzi that me and Santana are patients at Dr. Stine's office?" Quinn can hear San sigh.

-"They found out huh? I'm sorry I don't know."

-"Alright just meet us there and thank you,Sam really."

-"Of course your my best friends. I'll see ya tomorrow."

-"Bye."

-"Bye." Quinn hangs up the phone with a sigh. Santana pulls Quinn back to her chest and kisses the top of her head."Sleep." Quinn smiles and kisses her collar bone.

A few hours later Santana wakes up to someone knocking on the door. Quinn is still sleeping on her chest so she carefully lays her on the couch and kisses her forehead. Santana makes her way to the front door."I'm coming! Calm the fuck down!" Santana opens the door to reveal,Sean a drug addict with two kids."Sean? What the hell are you doing here and how do you know where I live?" Santana gently pushes him into the hall and closes the door. Sean runs her hand through his hair."I'm in deep trouble,San. I don't know what to do I need your help." Santana pinches the bridge of her nose with a sigh."I can't keep doing this,got it? I have a family of my own that I'd like to keep safe. This is the last time,let me get my wallet." Sean nods his head and crosses his arms across his chest while Santana goes back into the apartment. Sean peeks into the door and slowly makes his way in the hall and into the living room where he sees Quinn sleeping on the couch. Quinn starts to wake up,seeing Sean she screams."San! Santana!? Where are you?!" Quinn sits up on the couch trying to get some distance between her and Sean. Santana quickly makes her way to Quinn.

"It's okay,Mi amor. It's just someone from work." Quinn burries her face in Santana's neck.

"What the hell! I told you to stay in the hall! Take your fucking money and leave." Santana throws the money at him and he slowly backs out of the living room and out of the apartment closing the door behind him. Santana tightens her hold on Quinn."Your shaking." Santana pulls a blanket on Quinn and scoops her in her arms and carries her to bed."I'm so sorry I didn't think he would come in." Santana says as she places Quinn on the bed."He fucking scared me. I just saw you were gone and that creepy ass guy standing over me and looking at me like I was a piece of meet." Santana climbs int bed next to Quinn and pulls her to her chest."I'm sorry,that'll never happen again ok? I promise."

The next morning,Santana is the first one up and decides to make pancakes for Quinn before she wakes. Santana grabs all the ingredients when she hears the front door open,she peeks down the hall and sees Sam."I thought Quinn said to meet us there?" Sam takes off his coat and shrugs his shoulders."I figured Jay wasn't driving you today so I though I would,ya know incase of the paparazzi." Santana nods her head and gestures for him to be quiet and follow her in the kitchen.

Santana continues to make the batter for the pancakes as Sam takes a seat on the island."How's Quinn?" Santana sighs and shrugs her shoulders."She's worried about keeping the baby safe from it." Sam nods his head."I can see why. Those people are cray cray." Santana pours the batter on the frying pan nodding."Completely and fucking nosey." Quinn walks in rubbing her eyes and walks to Santana and hugs her from behind."Morning,I was gonna bring these in for you." Quinn kisses Santana's temple and rests her chin on her right shoulder.

"I couldn't sleep without you to cuddle with." Sam snorts and shakes his head,Quinn throws a blueberry at him."Shut up. Your not even supposed to be here. Yu were supposed to meet us at Dr. Stine's office." Sam shrugs his shoulders as Santana finishes the pancake and puts it in a plate for Quinn then covers it with whipped cream and more blueberries.

"Enjoy,Mi amor." Quinn smiles and places a soft kiss to Santana's lips."Thanks,babe." Quinn takes a seat next to Sam and digs in her food then Santana makes one for Sam and herself. Sam helps clean the kitchen before they settle in the living room to watch tv."Girls excited?" Quinn nods with a big smile along with Santana."Yeah, but San said she'll punch you if the baby has a guppy mouth." Santana throws her head back and laughs at Sam's pout."I was kind of joking about that." Sam shakes his head with a laugh and returns to the tv.

Getting close to the time they have to leave,Quinn and Santana start to her dressed in their room while,Sam waits in the living room.

"Do you think the paparazzi will be there again?" Santana sighs and pulls Quinn in a tight hug."I don't know but don't worry about that cause I'm gonna get pregnant today." Quinn leans her forehead to Santana's with a big smile.

"Yeah and I'm so excited." Santana kisses Quinn deeply then lightly slaps her bottom and drags her out to the door."Sam! Lets go make a baby!"

Walking out of the building they sot Jay holding the door open with a smile."Jay,you didn't have to drive us." Jay shrugs his shoulders."Just incase." Santana gives him a thankful hug following Quinn and climb into the car. Sam pats his shoulder with a smile."Thanks for coming." Jay gives him a small welcome as Sam climbs in the limo. Quinn rolls her eyes when Santana puts on Family Guy."I didn't know there was a tv in here,awesome." Quinn rests her head on Santana's shoulder laughing to herself. As Jay pulls into the parking lot they sigh in relief when they don't see any camera's or paparazzi. Sam climbs out of the car followed by Quinn and Santana."So happy their not here."

This time it's Dr. Stine to greet them."Good after noon ladies and friend. Santana the nurses will take you to the back room,Quinn you could go in with her if you like. You,sir will be in the bathroom to fill this." Dr. Stine hands Sam a small cup,Sam nods with a blush making Santana laugh. A nurse takes Quinn and Santana in a back room and tell Santana to dress in a gown and get comfortable. Quinn sits in the corner with a smile as she watches San dress."What?" Quinn shakes her head."It's just,it seems like yesterday we were talking about doing this and now it's actually happening." Santana smiles and leans down kissing Quinn deeply."It's awesome right?" Quinn nods her head as Dr. Stine knocks on the door and enters the room."Ready?" Santana climbs on the table and gets confortable,Quinn takes her place by her side and holds her hand."Now you'll feel some pain in your stomach but it'll be mild." As the doctor continues with the procedure,Quinn can't help but think about the future to when the baby is born. She thinks about holding it,Comforting it,feeding it or just rocking it to sleep with Santana by her side. Quinn thinks about what the baby will look like,She wants it to have Santana's hair and lips. Not that it would be bad to have Sam's she just loves Santana's more and would think the baby would look more beautiful with hers. Then, Quinn thinks about the baby's first birthday surrounded by family and friends with lots of presents and love. She doesn't even realize they've finished until Santana nudges her arm."Where did you go just now?"

Quinn smiles and kisses Santana deeply."I was just thinking about the future,you having the baby what it might look like." Quinn pauses and traces Santana's lips with her thumb."I was thinking I want it to have your lips." Quinn twirls the end of Santana's hair I around her finger."And your hair."

Santana smiles with a blush while cupping Quinn's cheek."The baby will probably have Sam's blue eyes but would've been nice for it to have your goregous hazel ones." Quinn kisses Santana's palm."Yeah it would." Every so often a nurse or Dr. Stine himself would check on Santana."I feel like I should be laying here with my legs up." Quinn snorts with a laugh and kisses Santana's cheek.

Dr. Stine walks back in with their file."Ok,Santana everything seems to have gone smoothly so after I check you out again you can get dressed and leave." Dr. Stine puts pressure to Santana's stomach for a few minutes. Then takes a needle from in the counter draw and injects Santana's stomach."Good,everything's in order just go home and relax,after two weeks come back for some bloodwork and we'll see if your pregnant."

Dr. Stine gives them privacy while Santana gets dressed then they meet with Sam in the waiting room and Jay meets them at the door with a few people they've never seen."They've been tipped off,I asked some security friends of mine to help out." Santana,Quinn and Sam get introduced and Santana keeps Quinn close to her side while the guards surround them so they can walk to the limo without a camera being thrown in their faces. Before they walk out Santana pulls Quinn's hood over her head along with hers."Keep your head down,ok?" Quinn nods her head as she slips her hand into Santana's. Walking out to the limo there's paparazzi and camera's flashing lights. And everyone screaming questions at them."Santana! When is your due date?!" Santana just squeezes Quinn's hand and keeps her head down,she lets Quinn climb in the limo first before she slides in following Sam."I can't believe how crazy they are." Sam says and Santana turns to Quinn and cups her face."You okay?" Quinn smiles and kisses her palm."Yeah." Jay pulls out of the parking lot as the paparazzi follow. Quinn looks throug the back window."You don't think they'll follow us home do you?"

Santana gently lays Quinn's head to her shoulder. Jay looks back in the rear view mirror."They shouldn't but if they do my buddy's are waiting at the apartment." Santana and Quinn give him a small thanks. Santana turns on the tv and finds the Wizard of Oz and leaves it on for Quinn."Hey,I love this movie. Lions my favorite." They continue to watch the movie as one of the paparazzi drive along the limo trying to get a photo."He can't see us." Santana whispers in Quinn's ear and she continues to watch the movie. The car follows then to the apartment,Jay pulls up the th building and tells them to wait. Two guys climb out of the car,one with a small video camera and the other with a expensive looking camera. They wait by their car for Quinn and Santana,Jays friends meet him by the limo and he lets them out of the car. The two paparazzi rush over to Quinn and Santana."Santana,tell us when your due date is!" Santana wraps her arm around Quinn's shoulder and pulls up her hood for her. As one guy follows the girls with a video camera the other follows Sam with a camera and asks him questions."What's your realationship with the Lopez's? Are you the baby's father?" Hearing that makes Quinn's heart melt,she won't be blood related to the baby. Technically it'll be Santana and Sam's baby by blood she'll be it's mother by a piece of paper. It breaks her heart,Santana doesn't want to hear anymore and quickly takes Quinn into the building with the guards and Sam close by. Before the elevator door closes,the paparazzi ask Quinn one more question."Quinn,how do you feel about Santana having a baby with this man?" Quinn closes her eyes and shakes her head, trying to hold back tears. She feels Santana's hands on her cheeks.

"Dont listen to him,Mi amor. This will be our baby,ok?" Some tears escape Quinn's eyes and Santana wipes them away with her thumbs.

"He's right,San. The baby won't be mine,technically it'll be yours and Sam's. It'll just be mine on paper." Santana sighs and looks over at Sam. He just shrugs his shoulders and looks to his feet with a pout. Santana leans her forehead on Quinn's."Open your eyes." Quinn looks at Santana with watery eyes."That may be true,but when the baby is older it'll be calling you mom and Sam will be Uncle Sam not dad. When he or she is hurt they'll want you to comfort them not Sam. And when their sick you'll be the one to make them feel better,ok? Not him,you." Santana wipes some more tears."That's what a parent does,it's not all about genetics." Quinn takes a shaky breath in and smiles through tears."I didn't think about it like that." Santana smiles and brushes some hair from her face,Sam smiles at Quinn and rubs her arm when the elevator rings and the doors open."I'll see you girls in two weeks,I just wanted to make sure you came in ok." They say their goodbyes before walking hand in hand into their apartment. Quinn leans her back against the door with a sigh.

"What are we going to do for two weeks?" Santana takes of her coat then helps Quinn out of hers and shrugs her shoulders."I'm going to work,Rachel is visiting tomorrow and your going to finish that book." Quinn smiles as Santana drags her into the living room and pulls her down on top of her. Santana turns the tv on to TMZ and sees footage of them walking out of the clinic."They didn't say anything of course but I have a feeling Santana's pregnant and that's the guy who gave his juices." The rest of the cast laughs and the camera points to another guy."Who is that guy anyway? I wonder if they looked through those books of the list of guys that donated." Santana sighs and changes the channel."I hate this shit." Quinn places a small kiss to Santana's collar bone then slips her hand under her shirt and runs her stomach."A little baby could be in here in just two weeks,San. It's exciting." Santana smiles down at Quinn and runs her fingers through her hair."I think I'd like to have a girl." Quinn looks up at Santana with a big smile."Yeah?" Santana nods her head brushing some hair behind Quinn's ear."Yeah,a mini you." Quinn frowns and shakes her head."I want a mini us."

Like? Dont worry I'm skipping the two weeks so the next chapter will be when they find out if Santana's pregnant.(;


	8. Chapter 8:Nursery Blues

Where the Heart Is

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters)

Chapter 8:Nursery Blues

Quinn wakes up with a big smile on her face and turns to Santana. She's still sleeping still tired from work. Quinn doesn't want to waker her so instead she places a small kiss to Santana's cheek and slides out of bed. She runs into the kitchen and dials Sam's number."Hey,Sam I know it's early but I just wanted to make sure you still have everything?"

-"Yeah in my basement. When are you gonna tell San?"

-"After the appointment so the key is under the mat,ok?"

-"Sure. I'll call Britt,also I got the book so I'll leave it in the draw by the beside table."

-"Thanks,Sam. I'll see ya soon."

-"Anytime. See ya."

Quinn starts on Breakfeast, Santana's favorite,cheese omelet with toast and nuttela. Quinn puts Santana's on a trey and carries it into their bedroom next to the plate is a pregnancy test. She sets the trey on the bed side table and leans down kissing Santana's forehead."San,wake up. I made your favorite omelet with nuttela toast." Santana opens one eye,stretches then sits up leaning her back on the head board. Santana smiles up at Quinn and pulls her down by her shirt and kisses her deeply."Morning." Quinn laughs to herself and grabs the trey and sets it on Santana's lap."Looks good,Mi amor." Quinn climbs into her side of the bed and rests her chin on Santana's left shoulder. She waits patiently for Santana to notice the pregnancy test."Babe,I see it but I wanna eat first." Quinn smiles with a blush."I wanna know,San." Santana smiles at Quinn and kisses the too of her head."Okay,we've waited long enough but when we get to the clinic,we'll have to act surprised."

Quinn takes the trey from Santana's lap as she climbs out of bed. Santana takes the test and gives Quinn a quick kiss before making her way to the bathroom suit. To keep herself busy,Quinn takes the trey into the kitchen and washes some dishes,Santana walks in with the test in her hand and clears her throat. Quinn turns around with a smile."So?" Santana makes her way to Quinn and cups her cheek."I'm pregnant." Quinn kisses Santana deeply then throws herself in her arms."We're having a baby!" Santana laughs spinning Quinn in her arms then gently puts her back to her feet. Quinn cups Santana's cheek with a big smile.

"I have a surprise for you." Quinn places a soft kiss to her lips then makes her way to their room and in their closet pulls out a box. Quinn turns to see Santana standing in the door way."Come and open it." Quinn takes a seat at the edge of their bed with Santana following her the. places the box onto Santana's lap. She slowly opens the box to reveal a baby book."I got it at the last book signing." Santana runs her fingers over the cover and then looks over at Quinn."I love it." Santana takes Quinn's hand and places it over her stomach."And I love you and our baby." Quinn kisses Santana deeply then leans down and kisses her stomach."I love you my sweet baby." Santana puts the baby book in the draw of their night stand and both start to get ready for the appointment. As they head out the door,Jay calls to let them know he'll be driving them again."San,we have to get a present or something for,Jay. He's been so good to us." Santana kisses the back of Quinn's hand.

"Good idea." Jay greets Santana and Quinn at the door."There's a few of them today,ladies." Santana nods and pulls up Quinn's hood along with hers and takes Quinn's hand in hers. Jay escorts the girls to the limo and blocks off the paparazzi."Are you ever going to confirm your pregnancy Santana?" Santana ignores them like always and lets Quinn climb in the car then follows in after her."Thank god there isn't so many of them today."

Quinn and Santana walk in the clinic taking a deep breath."I'm gonna see if we can get a DVD from the ultrasound." Santana smiles nodding her head."Good idea,babe." They make their way to the examine room with a nurse,Santana takes her seat on the table while Quinn sits beside her on a stool."I'll take some blood and then Dr. Stine will be in for the ultrasound." Quinn holds Santana's hand and clears her throat."Can you tell him we'd like a DVD?" The nurse hums with a smile and puts a cootn ball where she drew blood on Santana's arm then leaves the room. Shortly,Dr. Stine joins them with their file and DVD."How are you today? Anxcious?" Both nod their head with smiles."Lay down for me?" Dr. Stine lifts her shirt and pours the gel on it."If your wondering why we took some blood it's to make sure your healthy too,we have look out for the mom not just the baby." Both smile when he says "mom." Dr. Stine runs the probe over Santana's stomach and points to the screen."You see that there? That little movement is where the heart is. Your deffenitly pregnant Mrs. Lopez." Quinn kisses Santana's forehead while Dr. Stine places the probe on the spot where the baby's heart is."You hear that San?" Santana smiles up at Quinn nodding her head."Yeah,it's beautiful." Dr. Stine smiles at the couple."The baby's heart sounds pretty strong and everything looks normal. Now it's time for vitamins every morning for the first trimester." The doctor hands Santana a rag to wipe her stomach then gives Quinn the DVD."Congrats ladies."

Both thank him and make their way to the door and see more paparazzi. Santana stops them in front of the door."Babe, I was thinking,and I know you might not like this but it might help get rid of these people." Quinn gestures for Santana to continue."I think you should give Goodmorning America a try and tell them we're having a baby." Quinn looks out the door then back at Santana."I turned them down for a reason,babe." Santana nods her head."Yeah cause of the paparazzi but it didn't work,maybe making the announcement on the show will." Quinn takes a moment to think about it. It makes sense they've been asking about Santana being pregnant for awhile now."Ok. I'll do it."

Once at the apartment,Quinn calls Molly to book Goodmornig America. Then Quinn makes her way to the baby's room. Santana is sitting on the couch watching tv."Babe? Can you come here for a minute?!" Santana turns off the tv and meets Quinn in a now empty room."When did this happen?" Quinn slips her arms around Santana's neck."Sam and Britt cleaned it out while we were at the doctors." Quinn kisses Santana slowly."Let's go baby shopping!" Santana laughs shaking her head."You wanna deal with parazzi again?" Quinn shakes her head with a smile."Theres online shopping,babe." Santana smiles laughing to herself."We don't even know the sex of the baby yet." Quinn shrugs her shoulders."We'll get white furniture then when we know we'll do more decorating. Please." Santana kisses the tip of Quinn's nose."K." Quinn runs into their room on to their bed and grabs the laptop from the bedside table.

Santana climbs into the bed next to her as Quinn turns the laptop on."Where are we getting the furniture from?" Santana shrugs her shoulders."Walmart?" Quinn snorts and looks up Ikea."Look this ones nice." Quinn points to a plain white crib for a little over a hundred dollars."Cheaper than I thought for Ikea. Cool get it." Quinn adds it to their "cart" and continues to look for a changing table then a rocking chair."Done. I like shopping for the furniture but it would be nice to know what we're having."

Quinn puts the lap top back then cuddles to Santana's side before lifting her head and looking down at Santana."I almost forgot." Quinn opens the draw to the table and pulls out a book full of baby names and places it on her lap.

"I asked,Sam to get it. We'll pick out three girl names and three boy names and we both get to veto four we don't like." Santana smiles and takes the book from Quinn.

"Let's start looking for girl names first cause I have a feeling this little one is a girl." Quinn smiles and kisses Santana deeply."Really how do you know already?" Santana shrugs her shoulders. "Just do." Quinn grabs a pen and paper from in the draw."I thought we could write down the ones we like." Santana and Quinn begin to look through the book."Madison?"

Santana smiles and nods her head not looking up from the book."Write it,I like Sofia." Quinn smiles and writes it down."Ditto. What about Sadie?" Santana snorts."Veto. Babe,it sounds like a name for a dog." Quinn smiles and continues to look."Do you want her to have a Spanish name? It vetoes Madison if you do." Santana looks over at Quinn and smiles."Yeah,I think I do. What about you?" Quinn smiles and looks down at the book then back at Santana."I think I found the perfect name." Santana hums for a response as Quinn takes the book from her and sets aside then climbs on top of Santana making her lay down."What about Adrianna Maribel Lopez?" Santana cups Quinn's face,smiling."You want the baby to have my Mami's name?" Quinn wipes some of Santana's tears with her thumbs.

"Yeah I love that name. What do you think?" Santana pulls Quinn into a heated kiss,she swipes her tongue along Quinn's bottom lip. Quinn opens her mouth with a moan. Panting,Quinn leans her forehead onto Santana's."I love it,I love you and I love our baby."

The next day,Quinn is pacing the hall in front of the door waiting for the delviery man from Ikea to bring the furniture."Babe?! I have to leave for work soon! Come spend time with your pregnant wife!" Quinn laughs shaking her head and makes her way to their bedroom where,Santana is getting dressed."Is being dramatic a pregnancy symptom?" Santana turns around and gasps throwing a small pillow at her."Me?! I'm not the one pacing the danm hallway!" Quinn laughs with a blush."I'm excited." Santana smiles and slips her arms around Quinn's neck."I know,so am I." Santana slowly kisses Quinn then places a small kiss to her nose."I have to finish getting ready." Quinn peeks out the hall to the front door as Santana puts on a pair of pants when someone knocks at the door. Quinn looks over at Santana with a hopeful look."Go get the danm door." Quinn smiles and runs to the front door and unlocks it."Mrs. Lopez?" Quinn nods her head and signs the paper. The delivery guy grabs a big box and Quinn shows him where to put it."I'll be back with the others." Quinn got a crib,changing table,dresser and rocking chair for the nursery. Santana walks in after the man leaves and looks at all the boxes."I'm so not putting this shit together." Quinn smiles shaking her head."Dad and Sam will be over soon to help." Quinn kisses Santana deeply."Good. I have to go but I'll call you the sametime I always do. Love you." Santana gives Quinn a quick kiss before leaving.

Quinn decides to start writting another chapter to her new book. Molly has been pushing her to finish it before her appearance on Goodmorning America in a week. She has two more chapters to go and she's hit writers block. Quinn takes the laptop from the bed and sets it on the small desk with a pout. Quinn usually has Santana to inspire her but since she's at work she opens her video files and clicks on the video she saved of the ultrasound. Hearing the babies heartbeat puts a smile to Quinn's face. The baby doesn't look human just yet but she still loves it,she runs her fingers over the screen."I already love you so much,I can't wait to meet you and hold you but first I want you to grow." Quinn watches the video for a few more minutes before starting to write. Quinn is almost finished with the chapter when she hears a knock at the door."Come in,It's open!" Quinn saves the file and stretches her arms over her head then rubs her eyes."How long have you been on that computer,Mija?" Quinn turns in her seat with a small smile."Hey, Dad. Long enough." Mr. Lopez hugs Quinn as Sam walks in."Hey you guys want to see the baby? I have the ultrasound on the laptop." Both nod their heads with a smile,Quinn brings the video back up. Sam looks on with a pout."I don't see anything." Quinn and Mr. Lopez snort,Mr. Lopez points to the screen over Quinn's shoulder."It's right there." Sam squints his eyes."Are you sure? Doesn't look human to me." Quinn gasps and turns in her seat,hitting Sam on the shoulder."Dont make fun of my daughter." Sam rubs his arm and Mr. Lopez laughs to himself."How do you know it's a girl? It's too soon to tell?" Quinn turns to Mr. Lopez shrugging her shoulders."San thinks so too she said she just knows." Mr. Lopez pinches Quinn's cheek with a smile."Mothers always know best." Quinn smiles then closes the video and shuts the laptop and stands up streching some more.

"Let's put some furniture together."

They decide to start with the crib,Sam and Mr. Lopez push the other boxes in the hall. Quinn gives them a big knife to open the box and looks to see some of the pieces with a pout."These are wrong. They gave me the wrong crib,it's supposed to be white not black." Mr. Lopez goes in the hall to check the other furniture."It looks like they only delivered the wrong crib. I'll go call them and have them bring the right one,I know a guy." Quinn smiles up at Mr. Lopez with a small thank you. Sam and Quinn close the box with tape and put it in the living room close to the front door. Mr. Lopez enters the room with a smile."They'll be back with the right crib in a few minutes. The guy realized he gave you someone else's on his way to the next delivery."

As Sam and Mr. Lopez out together the changing table the phone rings and Quinn runs to the kitchen to get it."Hey,babe. How's work? I miss you tons." Santana laughs to herself.

-"Hey,it's good I guess and I miss you tons too. How's the baby's furniture coming?" Quinn sighs sitting on the island.

-"The guy gave me the wrong crib so dad called and he's on his way to pick this one up and give us the right one."

-"Leave it to Papi to get things in order. Are you helping them

put it together or are you just supervising?" Quinn makes her way back to the nursery,Sam and Mr. Lopez are trying to read the instructions."Supervising." Quinn says with a laugh."I think that piece goes here." Mr. Lopez hits Sam in the back of his head and points to a different part of the table."No it goes over here." Quinn laughs into the phone.

-"I bet that's fun to watch.(Santana says with a laugh) "I forgot to ask how's the new book coming?" Quinn sighs sitting on one of the boxes.

-"Good I guess I have almost a whole chapter written today. I watched the baby for insiperation." Santana fakes a gasp into the phone.

-"I'm not your muse anymore?" Quinn laughs to herself.

-"So dramatic." Santana snorts.

-"I have a human child growing inside of me,I can be all kinds of dramatic." Quinn laughs shaking her head looking over at Sam and Mr. Lopez. Sam shakes his head at Mr. Lopez."I don't think that goes there." He takes the picece and holds it by another picece then Mr. Lopez takes it off him and points to the instructions."It says so right here that this piece "F" goes by piece "C" it's as clear as day." Sam looks at the paper with a pout."It's in Spanish." Quinn laughs at them throwing her head back.

-"I wish you were here."

-"Me too,Mi Amor. I have to go though break is over. I love you to the moon and back."

-"Ok. I love you more,see ya tonight.

-"Yeah,see ya."

Quinn sets the phone next to her on the box with a frown."How's the changing table coming?" Sam looks up at Quinn."Half way finished." Mr. Lopez snorts and turns to look at Quinn."With no help from Bob the builder over there." Quinn laughs at Sam's pout as the delveiry man knocks at the door."I bet that's the crib!" Mr. Lopez gestures for Quinn to stay seated and nudges Sam's shoulder."Go get the door." Sam stands up with a sight making Quinn laugh and makes his way to the door. Mr. Lopez put together the last of the changing table."Thats one down three more to go."

The rest of the afternoon is spent putting the furniture together with few breaks in between each one. Quinn stands in the middle of the room with her iPhone in her hand making a video to send Santana.

"I help put together the rocker." Quinn turns to the crib slowly then over to the changing table,past the door and to the small dresser coming full circle to the rocking chair."I can't wait to decorate more with you." Quinn turns the phone toward her with a smile."I miss and love you so much. Call when you get this." Quinn blows a kiss to the phone and hits the record button to stop it. Mr. Lopez knocks on the door as Quinn sends the video."We're leaving now." Sam appears behind Mr. Lopez waving. Quinn says her goodbyes and escorts them to the door."Thanks for all the help guys." Sam hugs Quinn again then grabs his coat."No problem. Just keep us updated with baby stuff."

Quinn smiles nodding her head as they walk out the door. Quinn returns to the laptop to finish the chapter and starts the last one with a sigh and Quinn's iPhone starts to ring."Got the video?"

-"Yeah and I have an idea,I'll be home soon with a surprise I think you'll like."

-"Okay,can't wait to see you. I'm gonna be in our room writting when you get here."

-"Okay but make sure you take a break. Looking at a computer screen isn't good for your eyes.(Quinn snorts shaking her head.)

-"Okay,San. I'll see ya later,love you."

-"Love you too. Bye."

-"Bye." Quinn puts her phone on the desk and returns to the laptop.

A few hours have passed and Quinn is still writting when Santana walks through the front door."Babe! Can you help me with this stuff?!" Quinn rubs her eyes, closes the laptop and makes her way down the hall to Santana carrying cans of paint. Quinn takes them from her and sets them to the floor and pulls Santana in a tight hug."Missed you." Santana kisses Quinn's temple."Missed you more." Quinn kisses her softly then picks up the cans of paint."Take them in the nursery." Santana grabs more paint from the hall outside and closes the door with her foot and joins Quinn."When I saw the video I thought the room could use some color so I bought some paint." Santana looks around the room."I'll start it tomorrow." Quinn sneaks up behind Santana and hugs her."Let's go cuddle in bed."

Santana smiles then takes Quinn by the hand,turns off the light an takes her in their room. They get changed into pj's and climb into bed,Quinn slides to Santana's side and starts to kiss her neck. Santana runs her fingers through her hair as Quinn slips her shirt up then kisses her stomach."I can't wait to meet you,baby." Santana smiles down at Quinn."Come back and cuddle with me,I'm tired." Quinn places a few more kisses to her stomach before crawling back up to Santana and rests her head on her chest."Night,Love you." Quinn kisses Santana's collar bone and rests her hand on her stomach."Goodnight,I love you both so much."

What do you think about the name? I was gonna have you guys suggest some but then I looked some up and I really liked it. review?


	9. Chapter 9:Goodmorning America

Where the Heart Is

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Warning:smut

falconsoftball19:Lol(:

tinygleek:yay I'm glad. I know, I want it to be a girl too(;

laxwriter:I don't know if I'll have Quinn get pregnant I wanted the baby to have both of their feauters not just Quinn's. I'll think abou it though, thanks for the review and I'm glad you like it(:

Chapter 9:Goodmorning America

Quinn wakes up to an empty bed and Santana signing from across the hall. Quinn stretches then climbs out of bed and watches Santana from the nursery's door. She's painting the wall blue while singing throwing a few dance moves in She's wearing old overalls with just the one shoulder buckled and her hair in a messy bun. The furniture is covered with sheets."Why blue?" Santana jumps and turns around with her hand over her heart."Fuck,babe! You almost gave me a heart attack." Quinn smiles and hugs Santana."Sorry,babe." Quinn steps out of the hug and inspects the wall Santana has been painting and looks over to Santana,pointing at the wall."So why blue?" Santana smiles and shrugs her shoulders."The sky is blue." Quinn looks at Santana qwith squinnted eyes making her laugh."You'll see when I'm done."

Quinn nods her head with a smile as Santana continues to paint. Quinn slips her arms around Santana's waist and kisses her neck."I love this outfit." Santana tips her head to give Quinn better access."Yeah?" Quinn hums as a response while slipping her hands in Santana's overalls and under her shirt."It's hot." Santana snorts while Quinn slips her hand into her underwear."Babe? I don't think it's a good idea to have sex in the baby's room." Quinn rests her chin on Santana's shoulder and stops her hand just above Santana's center."We've had sex in her before without a problem." Santana places her hand on Quinn's wrist."That was when it was just a guest room." Quinn smiles and kisses her temple."Ok. I have a book to finish anyway." Santana turns in Quinn arms and pulls her in a heated kiss."Love you." Quinn smiles and kisses her back."Love you too. Make sure you take a break I don't want you breathing in too much paint." Santana sighs with an eye roll."Ok,you go finish that book." Quinn leaves to their bedroom."Make sure you eat first!" Quinn laughs to herself as she makes her way to the kitchen. She makes a sandwich then goes back to their bedroom but not before peeking into the nursery first. Quinn turns on the laptop with a sigh and begins to work.

She's is almost finished with the last chapter when she feels Santana slip her arms around her neck and kisses her temple."Still writting?" Quinn sighs and turns her head placing a small kiss to Santana's cheek."Yeah I'm almost finished with the last chapter,it's been hard though writting this one." Santana tightens her hold on Quinn and kisses her collar bone.

"I know but I bet it's amazing and everyone's gonna love it just as much as the first one." Santana starts to kiss Quinn's neck and slips her hands down Quinn's shirt,squeezing her breasts."San. I have to finish this." Santana kisses up her neck to her ear kissing the shell of it."You could use a break."

Santana pulls the desk chair further out and sits on Quinn's lap with her legs on each side of her hips and pulls Quinn in a heated kiss. Quinn places her hands on Santana's hips as she swipes her tongue along her top lip,Santana opens her mouth with a moan. Then Santana pulls out of the kiss to take Quinn's shirt off and takes her right nipple in her mouth."San, I really have to finish this." Quinn moans when Santana slips her hand in her underwear and rubs her clit."Fuck." Quinn throws her head back moaning,Santana sucks on Quinn's pulse point and enters her with two fingers. Quinn pulls the strap to Santana's overalls down her shoulder then slips her hand down her underwear and enters her with two fingers making Santana moan in her neck. Quinn and Santana match each others pumps until they reach their climax. Santana leans her forehead on Quinn's as they help each other ride out their organisms."You were right,I needed that." Santana smiles and kisses Quinn slowly."I love you so much,wanna see the baby's room now?" Quinn smiles and nods her head. Santana bends down and hands Quinn her shirt then she pulls her strap back on her shoulder and climbs off Quinn's lap.

As Quinn and Santana walk across the hall,Santana stands behind Quinn covering her eyes."Ready?" Quinn nods her head."Yeah let me see." Santana uncovers her eyes and Quinn looks around the room in Awh. Santana painted a sky with a light rainbow behind the crib,in the left corner between the crib and changing table is big tree,the leaves reaching some of the ceiling. To the right of the room is a rabbit and a goose playing behind a bush next to the rocking chair in the corner. By the changing table is a small pond with a mother and baby ducks. Quinn turns to Santana with a big smile with unsheded tears."San,it's beautiful." Quinn cups Santana's face."Your amazing. My favorite is te rabbit and goose." Santana shrugs her shoulder with a blush."They fit,I had to put them there." Quinn pulls Santana in a deep kiss as the phone rings,both Santana and Quinn groan."Stay,I'll get it." Santana gives Quinn a quick kiss before she leaves. Quinn walks over to the rabbit and goose and lightly runs her fingers over it with a smile then runs her fingers over the rest of the wall while walking over to the crib. Theres no beddin in it yet but Quinn can see a little baby wrapped in a pink blanket sleeping peacefully. Santana enters the room,clearing her throat. Quinn looks up to deer the phone a her chest and Santana mouths "Molly." Quinn takes the phone from Santana with a small kiss on her lips."Hey,what's up?"

-"The book finished?"

-"Almost I have a few paragraphs left,why?"

-"Finish it tonight,change of plains your appearance on Goodmorning America is tomorrow." Quinn sighs rolling her eyes.

-"Okay it'll be done before tomorrow,I'll email it to you."

-"Good,How's the nursery coming?" Quinn smiles at Santana.

-"Amazing,Santana just finished it."

-"That's nice. I have to go now,finish that book!" With that Molly hangs up and Quinn drops her head into Santana's left shoulder with a sigh. Santana kisses Quinn's temple and holds her close."Bad news,Mi amor?" Quinn closes her eyes and nods her head."I have to finish the book by tonight and my appearance on GMA has changed to tomorrow morning." Santana laughs to herself and lightly slaps, Quinn on her bottom."Then get to writting I have to get in the shower for work anyway." Quinn sighs and pulls Santana in a deep kiss."I hate when you have work." Santana smiles and kisses her slowly."I know me too." Santana drags Quinn to their room and sits her at the computer desk."Get to it,Mi amor." Santana kisses the top of Quinn's head then gathers her work clothes for her shower then makes her way to the bathroom.

Quinn sighs and brings up the book,she places her hands over the keys and reads over what she last wrote.'As I look back to my childhood, I wonder what would have been without, Santana. She was my safe blanket, if it wasn't for her I'm not sure I would be here today. My life has been built around her.' Quinn sighs and closes her eyes then runs her hand through her hair. Suddenly she hears Santana signing, Songbird it puts a smile to her face. Santana singing is one her favorite sounds isn't the world,with their baby's heart beat next to it. Quinn begins to write somemore, finding insiperation in Santana's singing. After a few more paragraphs are written,

Santana enters the room dressed and putting on a pair of earrings.

"How's the writting?" Santana looks over Quinn's shoulder and smiles."I see alot of 'Santanas' in there. I thought this was supposed to be about you." Quinn snorts and turns her head to Santana."It is about me but I can't write about me without you." Quinn turns back to the laptop as Santana rests her chin on Quinn's shoulder with a big smile."Yeah,I guess not." Santana kisses Quinn's neck."I have to go now,love you." Quinn turns and stands up to give, Santana a hug."Love you more,call ok?" Santana kisses Quinn's temple."Always. See ya." Quinn returns to the laptop as, Santana walks out the door.'I'm not sure I hate my father, I think I would've liked to have understood him better. I'd like to know why he thought what he did was best for me. I can't say the same for my mother, though we're still patching our relationship I don't think I can ever forgive her for being a coward. I won't talk about how my father died, though sometimes I mourn his death when I'm alone and it's quiet. Discovering I had a sister was difficult, I don't know why my parents never spoke of her but as I think back some things make more sense. I had an old fashioned doll when I was little. It had curly blonde hair and hazel eyes and had this beautiful dress and it had rosey cheeks and red lips. It was one of my favorites but when I asked my mother where it had come from she told me another little girl like me had it but couldn't keep it anymore so her mother gave it her so she gave it to me.' Quinn hears a knock at the door as she finishes her sentence.

Quinn sighs streching before getting up and answering the door. Sean is standing in the hall with his arms crossed over his chest."Sean? right?" He nods his head looking Quinn up and down.

"Santana's working but I can leave a message." Sean laughs to himself shaking his head."I don't want to leave a message,I need more money." Quinn nods her head looking at her feet."How much?" Sean steps in Quinn's personal space making Quinn look up at him."More than last time." Quinn takes a step back."Wait here." She turns to their room and digs into the back of their closet to the safe. Quinn kept some of the money,Russell left her and put it in the safe along with te braclet Santana got her for Christmas when they were kids. She takes a few hundreds,closes the safe and locks it. She closes the door and turns to see Sean leering at her."I told you to wait by the door." Sean shrugs his shoulders."I'm impatient." Quinn reaches her hand out with the money and Sean roughly takes it from her."Is that enough?" Sean counts it then shoves it in his pocket."Thanks blondie." Quinn smiles to be polite and nods her head."Sure." Sean looks around the bedroom and runs his hand over the edge of the bed."Your that author who wrote that book 'My Life' yeah I've seen you and San on tv." Sean slowly walks over to Quinn."Having a baby. That's nice." He leers at her and clears his throat,Quinn is holding her breath."Your not even showing yet." He runs his hands down Quinn's left arm. She doesn't say anything she just looks to her feet."You know I think it's hot that you two are married but I'm not sure about bringing a baby into it."

Quinn closes her eyes and takes in a shaky breath."Your a pretty girl Quinn why not find a man to have a baby with?" Sean cups Quinn's cheek and rubs small circles with his thumb."Get away from me. When Santana finds out about this she won't be very happy." Quinn tries to hide fright from her voice but doesn't succeed. Sean laughs shaking his head."About what? I haven't done anything yet." Sean backs Quinn against the closet door when suddenly Sam comes throug th front door."Quinn?! You home?!" Sean quickly covers Quinn's mouth and puts his finger over his signaling her to be quiet. Quinn closes her eyes with tears escaping her eyes."Quinn?! I have a surprise for you! Santana called,told me to drop it off." Quinn can hear Sam in the living room then hears his footsteps walk to the kitchen then down the hall heading for the bed room."Quinn? San should be home soon for the surprise. Where are you?" She can see Sam by the door way,peeking in but with Sean holding her against the closet door in the dark he can't see them. Sam steps further into the room and feels for the light and turns it on. Sean quickly pulls Quinn to his chest."Who the fuck are you and what are you doing to her?!" Sam makes a move to run towards them she Sean pulls out a small knife."The fuck man?!"

Sean lightly runs it down Quinn's right arm."I know you,your the sperm donor. So you think it's right for them to have a baby?" San looks between Quinn and Sean."Yeah everyone should be happy. Dude who the hell are you?" Sean snorts and runs the knife over Quinn's stomach."Sean, Santana helps me with my heroine addiction. I came for some money but I thought since Santana left this one alone I could have some fun." Quinn squirms when Sean runs the knife down the right side of her face."Well your fun is about to stop cause San is on her way over." Sean kisses Quinn's temples with a smug smile."Thats even more fun. She can be here for the show." Sean presses the knife to Quinn's neck."Go stand in the hall." Sam looks at Quinn then turns and stands between the nursery and master bedroom. Santana opens the door carrying a big box,she leans it against the wall and takes off her coat and hangs it up. She spots Sam and smiles."Hey,why are you standing in the hall,trouty?" Santana frowns seeing Sam look to his feet with tears."Sam,where's Quinn?" Sam takes a deep breath and clears his throat."I'm sorry San." Santana covers her mouth when Sam looks into the room to see Sean isn't looking the turns his attention to Santana and mouths "Kick his ass." Santana uncovers her mouth and looks at Sam like he has two heads. Sam gerks his head towards the bedroom. Santana nods her head and wipes some escaped tears then slowly makes her way to the room. She sees Sean holding the knife to Quinn's neck."The fuck are you doing?! Let go of my wife!" Santana runs towards them but Sean takes a few steps back dragging Quinn with him."Stop right there don't move!" Santana stops dead in her tracks and looks at Quinn and mouths "Im sorry." Sean takes Quinn over to the bed while Sam sneaks slowly down the hall to the kitchen to get the phone."I don't think it's right for you two to have to have kid. It's against nature." Sean lays Quinn on the bed and uses the hand he has on her mouth and places it to her neck."Please don't do this." Sean kisses Quinn's forehead then lifts Quinn's shirt with the knife and runs it down her stomach. Santana is sobbing along with Quinn. Sean puts more pressure to Quinn's stomach earning a scream from both girls. Sam runs into the room and knocks Sean off Quinn.

Santana runs to the bed and Quinn throws herself into Santana's arms. Sam punches Sean in the face and grabs the knife and holds it to his neck."The police are on their way sick fuck!" Sean holds his hands up in surrender as Santana comforts Quinn. Santana kisses the top of Quinn's head rocking them back and forth."I'm so sorry,Mi amor. I should've taken care of him the first time." Quinn holds on to Santana for life."I'm just glad the here now." The police walk through the from door and put Sean in handcuffs. Sam goes into the living room to give the girls privacy. Santana cups Quinn's face and wipes her tears with her thumbs."Mi amor,I'm so happy your okay but why did you let him in?" Quinn shakes her head taking in a deep breath."I didn't I went to get the money from the safe and I turned around and he was behind me." Santana frowns."Why did you give him money? You should've called,Sam to get him to leave." Quinn kisses Santana's palm and sighs."I thought it would get him to leave sooner." Santana pulls Quinn in a right embrace when Sam walks in clearing his throat."Sorry to interrupt but I saw some paparazzi and reports out front and thought I should let you know." Santana takes Quinn by the hand into the living room and peeks out the window to see some police that took Sean talk to some paparazzi. Santana straigtens up with a sigh."They want their ten minutes of fame." Santana cups Quinn's face and kisses her softly then drags her to the couch and pulls her on her lap when the phone rings."That's probably Molly. I'll get it." Quinn grabs the phone from the kitchen and returns to Santana's lap."Hello?"

-"How are you?"

-"A little shaken up but other than that I'm ok."

-"Good. I'm sorry that happened, listen GMA still wants the interview even more now. I tired to get you out of it with all that happened but their not budging. They think you could tell them in your words what happened and how you feel and shit." Quinn's closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

-"I'll do it it's fine. If this is what it takes to get people to leave my family alone then I'll do it."

-"Okay,I'll have Jay drive you and Santana and hire some more security. If you want I can have them watch over the house." Quinn looks over at Santana.

-"Just for a few nights,thanks Molly. I'll talk to ya soon."

-"Ok,bye."

-"Bye."

Quinn sets the phone on the coffee table and turns to Santana. "I'm still doin the interview in the morning." Santana cups Quinn's face with a sigh."You sure?" Quinn smiles and nods her head.

"Do you want me to stay or you want to be alone?" Santana signals for Quinn to get up she pulls Sam in a tight embrac and sobs."You saved the love of my life. I don't know how to thank you." Sam smiles and returns the hug."She's also my best friend along with you. I couldn't let him hurt her." Sam looks over at Quinn with a smile,Santana steps out of the embrace and wipes her tears."Stay,we can watch tv try to calm down." Santana pops inWizard of Oz for Quinn then takes a seat on the couch,Quinn cuddles to Santana's side and Sam sits on the floor in front of the coffee table. Halfway through the movie Quinn and Sam fall asleep. Santana carefully turns on the couch so she and Quinn are laying down,she kisses Quinn's temple then turns the tv before falling asleep herself.

Quinn wakes up to Sam shaking her shoulder."Jay is here,you have that interview to go to." Quinn looks at the clock then wakes up Santana."San,wake up we're gonna be late." Quinn and Santana quickly get dressed and head out to meet Jay and security in the lobby of their building,Sam decided to stay back. Jay greets Quinn with a hug."I was so worried about you after I heard I wanted to call but my wife suggested I leave you alone." Quinn steps out of the embrace and reconnects her and Santana's hand with a small thank you. Jay turns to four big guys standing behind him."These ladies have become close friends of mine. So make sure you keep them safe." He places his hand on one of the guys shoulder."This is Dan,head of security and another good friend of mine. You can trust him." Dan shakes both girls hands."It's pretty crazy out there so I suggest you stay close to each other and we'll do our best to clear your path,ok?" Both nod in unison with a small smile."Lets get moving,Eric call GMA and let them know we're on the move." One of the other guards takes out his phone while their being escorted to the big limo. Santana squeezes Quinn's hand,kissing the back of it before exiting the building. Outside,there's alot of paparazzi with video cameras and taking pictures and there's also some fans shouting at Quinn,asking if she's ok. As always,Santana lets Quinn in the limo first before getting in herself followed by the guards. Quinn rolls down her window some and waves at the fans."I'm okay everyone! Thanks for asking!" Quinn waves until the limo drives away then tools the window back up. Santana looks over with a smile."Your such a sweat heart." Quinn shrugs her shoulders with a blush and rests her head on Santana's shoulder and places her hand over her stomach.

Pulling up to the building they face more paparazzi and fans,Dan along with Jay and the other guys,escort them in the building. Quinn stops a few times though to sign a few autographs,saying they waited in the cold she should say hello. They escort Quinn in her dressing room where she'll stay until they call her out. It's fairly large with a vanity,couches with a small coffe table and a big flat screen mounted on the wall. Santana takes a seat on the couch pulling Quinn with her. Santana then notices Reece's pieces in a small bowl on the coffee table."Oh my god I'm going to devour these!" Quinn laughs along with Jay and rests her head on Santana's shoulder."I can't wait to go back home and cuddle on our couch with you and our princess." Santana smiles at Quinn and kisses her temple,Jay looks at them confused."Isn't it a little early to know what kind your having?" Santana shrugs her shoulders."Yeah,but I already know it's a girl." Quinn,Santna and Jay watch tv until Quinn gets called out. He escorts Santana and Quinn while the rest wait in the dressing room. The cast introduces themselves to Quinn and Santana then the sounds guy hooks up a small mic to Quinn's collar. She gets seated on the chair they have on set and a makeup artist touches up everyone's face including Quinn. The camera guy lets them know they'll be live in five minutes. Quinn spots Santana sitting off to the side with Jay and winks at her.

"We're live in three everyone!" Quinn takes a deep breath before crossing her legs and looks at the camera with a big smile."Good morning everyone,we're back with the beautiful author Quinn Lopez. She wrote the book 'Life as Me' it's about being a lesbian in Lima,Ohio and for all you fans she has a little exclusive to share with us this morning. But before we get to that I want to start with some rumors." Katie turns her attention to Quinn and looks down at her questions then back to Quinn."It's nice to have you here with us Quinn thanks for comming." Quinn nods her head."Thanks for having me and thanks for the Reece's pieces in the dressing room. My wife enjoyed them" Katie laughs nodding her head,while Quinn looks over to Santana and sees her blush."Your so welcome. Now I have to say before we get to the rumors you look very ok in regards to what took place last night." Quinn takes a deep breath she had been preparing to talk about it while in the dressing room. She looks over at Santana for encouragement then back to Kaite."I was a little shaken up last night but I have the best wife in the world and she made me feel safe again." Jay whispers an Awh in Santana's ear and she lightly smacks his shoulder. Kaite smiles and pats Quinn's knee."I'm glad to see your ok." Quinn gives her a small thank you."Rumors, I heard you and your wife,Santana are expecting." Quinn smiles with a blush."We are I didn't really want to say anything until I had to. I wanted to enjoy it with her and family and friends before the big announcement." Katie smiles and claps her hands."Congrats I'm so happy for you. I'm not gonna lie I've read the book and I'm a big fan of yours." Quinn smiles with a thank you."Another rumor I heard was you had an abortion." Quinn looks at Katie like she has two heads."No,I want a family I would never ever do that." Katie nods and looks at her questions then at Quinn."Let's talk about the book. How do you feel about the people who believe your relationship with your wife is a sin?" Quinn takes a deep breath and thinks about what to say for a moment."I try to not to pay too much attention to it unless it becomes a threat to my family. I've loved Santana since I was a little girl and that's it end of story, I don't want other people's opinion about my life make me unhappy." Katie along with the rest of the cast with Santana and Jay clap and cheer."Good answer I like that,Santana's a lucky women." Quinn smiles and shakes her head."I'm the lucky one." Katie awhs making Quinn laugh with a blush."Thats so cute! Ok next question. What inspired you to we're this book?" Quinn looks over at Santana and smiles then returns her attention to Katie."I always wanted to be a writer I went to collage for it. Writting about being a lesbian in Lima was something I thought about while me and my wife were on date. It was in highschool,coming out of the movie theatre a group of boys shouted horrible things to us while we were showing some PDA and Santana didn't like it too much so she approached them asked them to stop but they wouldn't and it almost turned bad but and employee escorted the boys out and all was good." Quinn left a few things out on purpose not wanting to share the whole story with the world."Wow that must've been tough. That wasn't the only time you encountered that,there were a few stories like that in the book." Quinn nods her head."I felt for ya when I read those." Katie pats Quinn knee in sympathy and turns to the camera."Before we started Quinn told us she has a surprise to share with her fans. We'll talk about that after this break." The camera guy counts down to when their off air and a man gives then each some water.

Quinn turns to Santana and blows her a kiss. Katie approaches Quinn with a smile and holding her book."We're gonna bring out a fan for you to meet so can you sign this for them?" Quinn sets her water down and signs the book. Katie sets it on the table next to Quinn's water and takes her seat with Quinn doing the same. The camera man lets them know when their back on air."If your just tuning in I'm here with the lovely author,Quinn Lopez. Before we went to break,I said Quinn has a surprise for her fans. What do you want to share with us?" Quinn turns to the camera with a smile."I have been writting another book, it's called 'From the Beginning' And it'll be out in stores very shortly." Katie claps her hands with a smile."I'm not gonna lie I'm excited." Quinn laughs along with Katie."Can you tell us what it's about?" Quinn thinks about it for a moment bitting her bottom lip."Sure why not? Uhhm it's about how I discoverd I liked girls well one particular girl." Quinn looks over at Santana mouthing "I love you." Katie smiles at them both and Quinn returns her attention back to the question."And other stuff like my relationship with my parents and coming out to my mother." Katie nods her head and looks over her shoulder seeing all the screaming fans then turns her attention to Quinn."I can't get over how many people are here for you." Quinn smiles laughing to herself with a blush."Are you used to that yet?" Quinn shakes her head mouthing 'no'."I don't think I ever will but I love them,their so sweet and I love to hear all their stories,it's humbling." Katie nods with a smile then stands up and takes Quinn's hand."Come with me I want to experience what you go trough on a daily basis." Katie takes Quinn to the window making the crowd scream,Quinn waves at everyone making them scream louder and take photos from their cameras and smartphones."This is crazy! I came see why your still not use to this." Quinn waves to few more people and shows Katie a few signs people wrote in the crowd before they both return to their seats."Now while I was talking to Quinn earlier one of our staff scouted a fan from outside and I asked Quinn to sign a book for them. So we'll have them come in and ask Quinn a few questions." Katie turns to the staff standing around the cameras."Can we bring her out?" A young teenager with and I heart Quinn shirt walk on set and Quinn stands and gives her a hug while Santana looks on with a proud smile. Quinn lets the girl sit with her on the big chair and hands her the book.

"This is Nicole and she's from Pennsylvania. What would you like to ask Quinn sweetie?" Nicole takes out a small piece of paper and turns to Quinn."Do you have the baby's name picked out?" Quinn smiles and rubs the girls arm."We do but I don't think I'll give it away just yet." Quinn winks at the girl making her blush and she reads her next question."Did you purpose to Santana or did she purpose to you?" Quinn laughs to herself."She purposed to me and its was absolutely amazing." Nicole smiles and asks her next question."How did she purpose?" Quinn looks over to Santana then back to Nicole."I would tell you to just wait for the book but I'll tell you anyway. It was after our highschool graduation,we were in Gler club and she had everyone in the choir room standing on the risers. They all held a sign with things she loved about me and she was sitting on a stool next to a friend of ours in the middle of the room. She sang Marry Me by Train and it was beautiful then our friend had a sign around his neck behind his guitar and it said 'Marry Santana?' with a question mark,she got down on one knee and asked me and of course I said yes." Katie and Nicole Awh making Quinn and Santana laugh with a blush. Katie even wipes some tears and turns to te camera."We're out of time but thanks for joining us this morning and have a good afternoon." Rhe camera man lets them know again when their off air and Quinn gives Nicole another hug."Thank you for coming and asking awesome questions." Quinn tugs on Nicole's shirt with a laugh."I love your shirt." Nicole smiles with a blush when Santana and Jay joins them and Santana hugs Quinn."You were amazing,Mi amor." Quinn smiles with a blush as Nicole looks on and clears her throat. "Can you both sign my shirt?" Jay pulls out a sharpie and hands it to Quinn. She signs the back then hands the marker to Santana and she signs her name next to hers."Thank you." Santana and Quinn give her a welcome in unison,Nicole pulls out her phone."Can I have a picture too?" Quinn smiles and stands next to her and puts her arm around her shoulder."You too,babe." Santana stands on Nicole's other side as Jay takes the photo. Nicole gives him a thanks and says her goodbyes before getting escorted out the building.

Jay escorts them back to the dressing room to get their coats. Then along with the guards escorts them out the building, paparazzi are still outside waiting along with screaming fans. The guards block them off though and Santana holds Quinn close until she climbs into the limo as she follows behind with the guards. Quinn rests her head on Santana's shoulder closing her eyes. This time the paparazzi don't follow them all the way to the apartment. Santana wakes Quinn up and they give their thank you'd before heading to their room. Sam had left but stuck a note to the front door letting them know he made Breakfeast and cleaned the kitchen. Santana and Quinn fall to the couch and nap in each others arms.

I hope this chapter is longer. I know the last few haven't been that long,sorry:/ Review maybe?


	10. Chapter 10:Pregnancy Cravings

Where the Heart Is

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Warning:smut

Chapter 10:Pregnancy Cravings

Santana is in the kitchen in just a large shirt and underwear,making Breakfeast. She made a stack of pancakes and is now covering them with syrup,whipped cream, blueberries and tuna. A few weeks have passed,Quinn's new book also made it to number one on the best sellers list and continues to stay there. It's the beginning of Febuary and Santana's starting to show. She's developed strange food cravings and is becoming hormonal. Santana is still working much to Quinn's dislike but promises she'll start maturnity leave when she has to. Santana takes a seat at the table and digs into her food as Quinn walks in.

"Babe? Is that tuna on your pancakes?" Santans nods and continues to eat while Quinn looks at her food with disgust."Your so not getting a kiss from me." Santana pouts but continues to eat her food,Quinn fixes herself a bowl of Special K ceral and takes a seat across from Santana. "That's all your eating?" Quinn shrugs her shoulders."I'm not eating for two so yes,this is what I'm having." Santana puts a spoon full of whipped cream on her pancakes then more tuna."How are you eating that?" Santana smiles and takes a spoon full in her mouth."Mike that." Quinn looks at Santana disgusted."Don't talk with your mouth full." Santana opens her mouth showing Quinn her chewed food."San! That's gross stop it." Santana just laughs and swallows her food then takes some whipped cream on her finger and leans over the table, wipping it on Quinn's nose."Your not gonna make me do it."

Santana laughs to herself and dips her fingers in the container of whipped cream. Quinn points her finger to her."Santana Lopez,don't you dare." Santana smiles and leans over the table and shoves the whipped cream in Quinn's face."San!" Quinn wipes it off while Santana laughs then wipes it on Santana's neck."Hey! I thought I wasn't gonna make you do it?!" Quinn shrugs her shoulders and grabs more whipped cream with Santana copying her actions."Make your move,Q. I dare you." Quinn stands up and so does Santana. Quinn slowly walks around the table,Santana takes a few steps back then throws the cream but misses."Missed!" Santana throws some at Quinn and hits her shoulder. Quinn grabs some more and goes to throw it as Santana turns to run the other way,she slips on the cream Quinn threw. Quinn looks over seeing her fall and catches her before reaching the ground wrapping her arm across her chest. Quinn kisses Santana's temple."You ok?" Quinn helps Santana to her feet and pulls her in a hug."I'm sorry I should've been more carefull. That was a close one." Santana tightens her hold on Quinn and kisses her shoulder." Yeah too close,we can't be so irresponsible. We're going to be parents in just six months." Quinn steps out of the embrace with a smile and cups Santana's face.

"We're gonna be parents. I'm gonna be mommy and your gonna be Mami." Santana smiles and kisses Quinn deeply. She kisses down Quinn's neck then guides her to the edge of the table. Santana lifts her up and lays on the table then crawls on top of her. Santana reconnects their lips swiping her tongue along Quinn's bottom lip. Quinn opens her mouth earning a moan from Santana. They continue to kiss until their lungs scream for air,Santana sits up and takes off her shirt and throws it to the floor then she tugs on the bottom of Quinn's shirt."Off." Quinn sits up and throws her shirt to the side.

Santana gently lays her back on the table and takes her left nipple in her mouth. She circles her nipple with her tongue then bites it lightly earning a moan from Quinn. Santana kisses back up to Quinn's neck and slides her shorts and underwear down then runs her fingers down to her center and traces cricles to her clit. Quinn slips her hand between their bodies and slides Santana's underwear down then does the same. Santana enters Quinn with two fingers and rubs her clit with her thumb. Quinn enters Santana with three fingers."Fuck! Q!" Santana starts to ride Quinn's fingers while pumping faster into Quinn."San,I need more." Santana pulls out of Quinn and adds a third finger."So good." Quinn and Santana match each others pumps until they reach their climax. Santana burries her face in Quinn's neck while helpin her ride out her orgasim. Quinn does the same and pulls out of Santana, she closes her eyes still coming down from her high,while Santana's fingers remain inside her."That's a first." Santana laughs to herself and kisses Quinn's collar bone then slowly pulls out of Quinn. Santana starts to climb off the table and puts her under wear and shirt back on,Quinn follows when the phone rings. Quinn picks up the phone and Santana makes her way to the living room."I'm taking a nap!"

Quinn laughs quietly to herself and answers the phone."Hello?"

-"Hey,its Rachel. How are you and Santana? Feels like we haven't talked in forever."

-"We're great,Santana's starting to show and getting cravings now."

-"That must be fun. How's the baby?"

-"Healthy and we wanna keep it that way."

-"Of course and that's good to hear. I actually bought a little gift in Maui I hope you don't mind but I couldn't resist."

-"Awh thanks,Rae. Thats sweet,what did you get?"

-"It's a tiny onsie that says hola." Suddenly,Quinn hears Santana scream from the living room.

-"Rae I have to go,I'll talk at ya later." Quinn hangs up the phone and runs to Santana."Babe? What's wrong?" Santana is sitting on the couch crying,Quinn sits on the coffee table and takes Santana's hands in hers."San,talk to me what's wrong?" Santana continues to cry and lifts up her shirt,there's blood everywhere.

"Shit!" Quinn scoops Santana in her arms,carrying her bridal style and runs to the front door and to the elevator. Santana burrows her face in Quinn's neck,sobbing."I lost our baby,Q." The elevator doors open and Quinn makes her way to the back,since dealing with paparazzi they didn't want to rely on Jay all the time so they bought a new car with black tinted windows and now park out back. Quinn places Santana in the back seat so she can lay down."San,it's okay,I'm gonna take you to Dr. Stine and he'll fix it,ok?" Quinn speeds out of the parking lot and glances a few times at Santana,there's still alot of blood and she preys both the baby and Santana will be okay."We're almost there,San." Quinn passes a few more stores then finally reaches the clinic,she doesn't bother to park she just pulls up to the front doors. She quickly climbs out of the car then takes Santana in her arms and runs into the building."Someone help! My wife's bleeding we need help!" A few doctors rush over to them with a bed,one of them takes Santana from Quinn's arms,places her on the bed and rushes her to one of the back rooms. Quinn takes a seat in the waiting room and sobs in her hands. She doesn't understand how they can be so happy earlier to everything going down hill so quickly. Quinn tries to compose her self and calls Mr. Lopez."Hey,Dad it's Quinn."

-"Mija? what's wrong? You sound like you've been crying." Quinn sobs into the phone.

-"It's Santana and the baby,she took a nap and I was on the phone when I heard her scream." Quinn pauses to control her crying."She was bleeding there was so much. I don't know if the baby is ok or if San will be ok. I'm scared." Quinn can hear Mr. Lopez trying not to cry.

-"I'll be there as soon as I can just prey and hope for the best ok?"

-"Yeah ok,hurry though ok?"

-"Yeah I'll be there soon." Mr. Lopez hangs up and Quinn looks in her hand and realizes she took their home phone with her and wonders how she did that. She sets it on the table next to her and starts to pace the floor. Every so often a nurse would walk through the double doors and make Quinn's heart jump into her throat.

Mr. Lopez walks through the door with Jay close behind him,Quinn runs throwing herself in his arms and sobs."Ssh,Mija calm down. I know it's hard but you have to be strong for your wife and baby." Quinn tightens her hold on him and takes a shaky breath in then wipes her tears,stepping out of the embrace."I'm just so worried something bad will happen and no one has told me anything." Quinn notices Jay and gives him a hug.

"Not that I don't appreciate it but what are you doing here?" Jay shrugs his shoulders."You girls are family now and family is important to me." Quinn smiles and gives him another hug. Mr. Lopez takes Quinn by the hand and has her sit in one of the chairs."Wait here I'll see what's going on." Mr. Lopez gestures for Jay to sit with her before making his way to the nurses station. Quinn rests her head on Jay's shoulder."Maybe some sleep will help." Quinn nods and closes her eyes and falls asleep,all the crying and running on adrenaline has made her tired.

Quinn wakes up to Mr. Lopez shaking her,Dr. Stine is standing to next to him and she quickly stands up."Is San and the ok?" Dr. Stine holds up his hand to silence her."We've stopped the bleeding she lost alot though so we have to give her a transfusion. We don't know the cause of it but it has stopped we want to keep over night to keep on eye on her." Mr. Lopez puts his arm around Quinn's shoulder."How are they?" Dr. Stine takes a deep breath and smiles."Both mom and baby are ok,I did an ultrasound. You have a strong little baby on your hands Mrs. Lopez,she's a fighter." Quinn looks like a deer caught in headlights and smiles."It's deffinetly a girl?" Dr. Stine smiles and pats Quinn's upper arm."No doubt in my mind,congradulations mommy." Quinn hugs Mr. Lopez and Jay then turns her attention to Dr. Stine."Can I see her?" Dr. Stine gestures with his head she can go."Just you though she needs her rest." Quinn says her goodbyes letting then know she'll keep them updated and to call Sam. Quinn grabs the phone and makes her way to Santana.

Quinn peeks in Santana's room and finds her sleeping. She quickly makes her way to Santana,sets the phone on the night stand and sits on the egde of the bed and takes Santana's hand both of hers and kisses the back of it."I was so scarred I would loose you." She places her hand on Santana's stomach and leans down to kiss it."My two girls,I love you to the moon and back." Quinn brushes some hair from Santana's face ash she starts to wake up."Q." Quinn slides closer and kisses Santana softly."You scared me." Santana cups Quinn's face."I'm sorry, forgive me,por favor?" Quinn kisses Santana's forehead. "Always." Santana smiles and places her hand on her belly."I told you we were having a girl." Quinn snorts and kisses Santana."Yeah ya did." Santana slides over for Quinn as she cuddles to her side."Dad and Jay were here,I told them I'd keep them updated and asked if they can call Sam." Santana runs her fingers through Quinn's hair."Jay said we're family." Santana looks down at Quinn with a big smile."He did?" Quinn nods her head."I think maybe he should be her godfather." Quinn sits up and places her hand over Santana's laying on her stomach.

"Yeah? Me too,he's perfect." Quinn kisses Santana's stomach then rubs it."We still need to name her. Is she a Sofia or Adrianna?" Santana looks down to her stomach and thinks about it for a moment then looks to Quinn.

"Adrianna." Quinn smiles and leans down to Santana's stomach.

"Is that your name princess? Adrianna Meribel Lopez." Santana smiles at Meribel,Quinn crawls up the bed and rests her head on Santana's shoulder."I like it and I think she does too." Quinn and Santana soon fall sleep. A nurse comes in a few times to check on Santana and the baby.

A few hours later Dr. Stine enters the room with an ultrasound machine."Mrs. Lopez time to check on the little one." Quinn wakes and sits up to stretch then wakes up Santana."Babe,sleepy."

Quinn snorts and kisses the spot behind her ear."Dr. Stine wants to check on Adrianna." Santana yawns and sits up in the bed. Dr. Stine smiles grabbing the gel."Named her already? That was fast." Santana shrugs her shoulders as Dr. Stine squirts the gel to her stomach."I already knew she was a girl." Dr. Stine presses a few keys and runs the probe on her stomach,hearing the baby's heart makes Quinn feel better."Still don't know what caused the bleeding but little Adrianna is healthy and so are you." Dr. Stine places the probe back and hands Santana a rag."Thats all we want. I think after tomorrow you can go home. I want you to stay the night to be on the safe side." Dr. Stine leaves te room and Quinn grabs the phone to call Mr. Lopez. Santana looks at the phone with furrowed brows."Is that our house phone?" Quinn shrugs her shoulders with a blush,Santana snorts and shakes her head.

-"Hey,dad. Yeah both are fine. did an ultrasound and we heard Adrianna's heart beating. She's strong."

-"Adrianna huh?" Quinn smiles.

-"Adrianna Meribel Lopez." Quinn can hear Mr. Lopez gasp and take a deep breath.

-"Maribel? She would've loved that."

-"Yeah,I love that name and I want Adrianna to know where her name came from."

-"I'll tell her anything she wants to know about her Aubela."

-"Good. You can tell the both of us,I'd like to know too." Mr. Lopez takes another deep breath.

-"Of warmes my heart to know my granddaughter will have her name,Gracias,Mija."

-"You welcome,dad. Before I forget I was calling to ask if you can drop some clothes off. We'll be staying for the night but tomorrow morning we'll be going back home but I want San to be comfortable."

-"Yeah,of course I'll be there as soon as I can."

-"Thanks,see you soon."

-"Ok." Quinn hangs up the phone and cuddles to Santana's side.

"What did Papi say?" Quinn kisses Santana's collar bone and places her hand to her stomach."He got chocked up when I said her middle name is Meribel." Santana kisses the top of Quinn's head.

"I bet he loves it though." Quinn places a small kiss to Santana's lips."Yeah he did and he said he would tell me and Adrianna about her. I wanna know about her too."

Santana cups Quinn's face with a big smile and some tears."Yeah? Well she was amazing the best mom in the world. I hope I'll be just as good." Quinn kisses Santana deeply and leans her forehead on hers."You wil be."

Mr. Lopez soon arrives with two bags of clothes. He kisses the top of Santana's head and rubs her stomach."How's my granddaughter?" Quinn pulls out Santana's pjs then her own."She's great,Papi. She's a Lopez." Mr. Lopez gives them privacy to dress then returns back in the room,Quinnis sitting in the bed with Santana."Will you be here tomorrow morning before we leave?" Mr. Lopez shrugs his shoulders and takes a seat on a chair by her bed."I want some real food so sneak some in when you come." Quinn snorts and lightly hits Santana's shoulder."I'm sure their food isn't as bad as hospital food." Quinn says with a laugh,Santana just shrugs her shoulders and turns the tv on."I better not take my chances."

Did I scare ya a little? Lol so it's a girl! Happy? My math most likely isn't right I'm sure it's still technically too early to know the gender but if you let it go she'll be born earlier Lol(:


	11. Chapter 11:Paparazzi Chaos

Where the Heart Is

Authors Note(I don't own an of the Glee characters) Warning:Smut. Sorry the last chapter was so short,I keep saying sorry but I feel bad. Lol

Chapter 11:Paparazzi Chaos

Quinn is packing their clothes while,Santana eats her chinnese food she had,Mr. Lopez sneak in.

Santana points to the phone at the bottom of the bed."Dont forget the house phone. I still can't believe you took that with you." Santana laughs to herself and takes a bite from her noddles. Quinn packs the phone,shrugging her shoulders."I was worried I didn't even realize I had the phone in my hand,until I was sitting in the waiting room." Jay enters the room with pink balloons that say 'Congrats it's a girl' and some sunflowers and hands them to Santana and kisses the top of her head."You gave us a scare." Santana smiles and takes the balloons and smells the flowers."Gracias,Q told me you stopped by yesterday." Jay hugs Quinn and takes a seat on the chair by the bed."Yeah well I love you girls and I was worried." Quinn nods at Santana with a smile."Jay,you've been so good to us. Quinn told me you think of us as family and so do we." Santana takes his hand in hers."We would love it if you were Adrianna's godfather." Jay looks over to Quinn and she nods in agreement, Jay hugs Santana then Quinn."I'd be honored to." Mr. Lopez enters the room with Sam,Brittany,Joe, Rachel and Finn."Some people were worried about you so I made a few stops." Brittany rushes over to Santana an hugs her tightly."I was super worried about you last night but Lord T promised you would be ok." Brittany leans down to Santana's ear and puts her hand by her mouth so no one can see what's she's saying."He's psychic." Santana snorts as Quinn takes the balloons and flowers and sets them on the night stand.

Joe hands,Santana a pink teddy bear."It's for the baby. I know you don't like me but I'm glad to see your ok." Santana sighs and pulls him in a hug."I like you,I just didn't like that you made moves on my women." Joe straightens with a blush and steps aside for Sam. He gives her pink cigar."Congrats! Happy to see your ok." Sam leans down to whisper in her ear."Don't scare us like that again ok?" Sam rubs her upper arm and Santana nods her head. He steps aside for Rachel and gives Quinn a hug."I got this for the baby when me and Finn went to Maui." Rachel lays down the pink onsie on Santana's lap. Santana smiles up at Rachel and pulls her in a hug."It's so cute thank you." Rachel wipes a few tears and nods her head."Hey, don't cry. I'm okay." Rachel continues to cry and gives her another hug."I know but I was on the phone with Quinn. I heard you scream and I've never been so scared in my life."

Santana sighs and rubs Rachel's back."I'm sorry you had to hear that. I promise I'm ok and so is the baby." Rachel sniffles and wipes more tears and cuddles to Finns side."Babe,you. think we should tell them what we named the baby?" Brittany smiles and claps her hands."Tell us!" Santana laughs and holds her hand out to Quinn and pulls her down next to her."Quinn thought of it." Santana smiles over at Quinn and kisses the back of her hand then returns her attention to her friends."Her name is Adrianna Meribel Lopez." All the girls and Sam Awh at the name."I like that,Meribel is pretty." Brittany says with a smile,Mr. Lopez nods in agreement and stands by Quinn and Santana."It was Santana's mothers name." Brittany pouts with her brows furrowed."How did I not know that?" Quinn looks over at Santana with a frown."I only ever told Quinn. She died when I was five from breast cancer." Brittany sits at the bottom of the bed and places her hand on Santana's stomach."It's like your mom brought her to you." Santana smiles through tears."It is isn't it?"

Everyone starts to help Quinn with all their gifts they brought while Mr. Lopez helps Santana in a wheel chair."I don't even need this stupid thing." Mr. Lopez kneels in front of Santana and cups her cheek."Quinn won't say it but I can see how worried she is. Do it for her." He places his hand on her stomach."And for your daughter, you could have lost her,Mija. It's your responsibility to keep her safe." Santana nods with a small smile."You right,I'm sorry." Mr. Lopez takes his place behind the wheel chair and starts to push her out of the room,they run into Quinn in the hall."We have to go out back,too much paparazzi out front." Jay,Sam,Joe and Finn appear behind her."Mr. Lopez I can't get in contact with my security guys,do you think can help block them off?" Mr. Lopez nods his head as Quinn takes a blanket and puts it over Santana's head."That should block the camera's." Quinn kneels down and cups Santana's face."I'll be by your side,holding your hand ok?" Santana smiles and kisses her palm."Ok." Quinn stands and slips her hand into Santana's. Jay opens the door as Sam,Joe and Finn take each side of the wheelchair. Quinn takes a deep breath to brace herself as they make their way to their car. All Quinn can really see are flashes from the camera's,the guys do their best to block them off. "Quinn! Is it true about the miscarriage?!" Sam pushes a guy back as he tries to get past them.

"Just get your pictures and stay back!" When they reach the car,Finn helps Santana in the back seat then steps aside to let Quinn in then Sam climbs in after. Santana takes the blanket off and kisses Quinn slowly."You ok?" Quinn smiles and gently guides Santana's head to her shoulder."Yeah I'm fine. I'm really not looking forward to this when Adri is born." Jay finally makes it through the crowd and into the car. Some follow the guys asking them about their relationship with Santana and Quinn. Jay turns in his seat."Girls ok back there?" Quinn smiles and nods her head.

"Yeah,thanks." Jay turns back around and starts the car,Quinn kisses Santana's temple."Tired? You should sleep."

Santana sleeps until they reach the apartment. Sam helps carry her to their room and places her on the couch."Babe,I'd like it better if you went to bed." Quinn takes a seat next to her with Jay entering the room with Santana's flowers and balloons."Where would you like these?" Quinn points to the corner of the room next to the tv."Thanks,Jay." He says his goodbyes as Santana turns the tv on and flips through the channels."I wanna watch tv." Quin smiles and takes the phone and brings it back to the kitchen when I starts to ring."Hello?"

-"I was hoping you we're home. Some paparazzi followed Finn all the way to our apartment their relentless."

-"I'm so sorry about that."

-"It's fine,no harm done. I was hoping you and me can do some baby shopping. She's gonna need some clothes and I know it's something you would want to do with Santana but I miss hanging out with you,I thought it would be nice." Quinn takes a peek in the living room and sees Santana fighting sleep and smiles.

-"Yeah sure sounds like a plain but Sam is coming with us to deal with the crazy paparazzi. Just let me call Joise first so he can stay with San."

-"Sure,I'll pick you up so I'll be there soon."

-"Ok,see ya." Quinn walks up to Santana and gently nudges her leg with her foot making her wake up.

"I'm going shopping with Rachel. Sam will come to deal with the paparazzi and I'm gonna call dad to stay with you." Santana rolls her eyes with a scoff."I'm a grown ass women I don't need a babysitter." Quinn frowns and kneels in front of her and cups her face."You have no idea how scared I was for you. Please do this for me." Santana takes a deep breath and kisses Quinn's palm.

"I do cause I was scared for Adri too." Santana pulls Quinn in a deep kiss."Go have fun and Sam." Sam turns to her and mouths 'yeah.' "You keep my wife safe." Sam smiles and solutes her."Of course." Quinn snorts and calls Josie and asks to keep Santana company. Once he arrives Quinn hugs and kisses Santana deeply before leaving with Sam. Rachel calls Quinn's cell phone and lets her know she's parked in the back. Quinn climbs in the passenger seat as Sam takes the back."Ready to deal with the chaos that is the paparazzi?" Rachel frowns but nods her head.

"I think so,lets do this."

They don't in counter the paparazzi until they reach the store,Baby Gap. Sam climbs out of the car first and opens the door for Quinn. Rachel slides over to the passenger side and Sam helps her out too. A few paparazzi approach them with a video camera and takes some photos as they walk to the store."Quinn,where's Santana?" The guy with the video camera walks in front of them backing into the store."So the misscarage Rumours are false?" Quinn continues to ignore them

and takes Rachel's hand while Sam stand behind and blocks the paparazzi out of their personal space. Rachel and Quinn start to look through some clothes. "Everything is so tiny and cute." Rachel holds up a white and pink stripped long sleeve onsie."That is so cute." Quinn starts to pick up more pink stuff."I diff entry want alot of pink." Sam even looks through some clothes,the paparazzi keep their distance but continue to video and take pictures."Quinn is it a girl?" Sam snorts shaking his head and whispers in Quinn's ear."Would be a boy if we're buying pink shit?" Quinn laughs and lightly slaps Sam's arm and turns to the guy with a video camera."Yes,its a girl and both her and Santana are doing fine." Quinn returns to looking through clothes with Rachel and Sam. Rachel gasps and picks up a footed long sleeve onsie with a hood that has ears on top."How cute it this?! You have to get it Quinn." Quinn laughs and puts it in the pile."Sam can you get a basket for these?" As Sam gets the basket Quinn looks through some blankets and get a pink one and a purple one. Sam returns with the basket and start to fold the clothes and put them in until its just about full."I think that's enough,I wanna get the rest with Santana." Sam escorts them to the register and waits for Quinn to pay for the clothes and takes the bags for her. The paparazzi of course follow them out to the car but doesn't go past the parking lot."I think they have enough photos and video now." Quinn snorts and shakes her head."Thanks for coming Sam. I think San will like the clothes we got."

Rachel drops Quinn off and as Quinn makes her way to the building preys,Santana is awake so she can show off the clothes to share her excitement. Walking through the door Quinn can hear Santana and Joise arguing about something."Babe! I'm home!" Quinn takes off her hoodie and takes the bags to the living room.

Santana sees all the bags and snorts."Did you buy the store?" Quinn takes a seat next to her with a blush."No there was just so many cute stuff I had to buy it all for our princess." Quinn kisses Santana's stomach and pulls some clothes out of a bag."She's not gonna be a spoiled little brat though,I'll make sure of it." Quinn laughs to herself and kisses Santana."You do that,babe." Quinn takes out the clothes and shows them to Santana and sometimes holding them to her stomach."You bought so much and to think she's just gonna get more at the shower." Quinn smiles and puts the clothes back in the bags."I'm gonna take these into the nursery." Quinn gives Santana a quick kiss and heads for the baby's room."Adri is going to be very spoiled." Santana snorts shakin her head."But she's not gonna be a brat." Mr. Lopez laughs."I'm sure with Quinn as her mom she can never be a brat." Santana smiles as Quinn takes her seat and Santana kisses her."Your so right." Quinn rests her head on Santana's chest and runs her stomach. Santana changes the channel and lands on E news,their showing a clip of Quinn shopping with Rachel and Sam.'I'm really curious as to who that guy is. He seems to be very close to them.' Quinn and Santana snort.'I found out the girl is Rachel Berry she's very popular on the broadway scene.' They play the clip of Quinn telling the camera Santana and the baby are healthy and that it's a girl.'I wonder what they've given her a Spanish name or not.' Santana decides that's enough and changes the channel to Friends."I think I'm gonna go home now." Mr. Lopez kisses the top of their heads."Those were some very cute clothes,Quinn little Adriana will look beautiful in them." Quinn escorts Mr. Lopez to the door and pulls him in a hug.

"Thanks,for staying with her." Mr. Lopez steps out of the hug and pinches Quinn's cheek."Anytime. Call me ok?" Quinn gives him a small 'sure' and closes the door.

"Babe?! I'm hungry,can you get me a marshmallow fluff and tuna sandwich?!" Quinn gags then heads for the kitchen."Babe,what is your obsession with tuna?" Quinn makes the sandwich holding her breath then hands it Santana."Here weirdo." Santana snorts and digs into her sandwich, Quinn takes a seat and watches Santana with disgust."How are you eating that?" Santana shrugs her shoulders."Your daughter likes tuna." Quinn laughs to her self and continues to watch tv."Babe,I'm gonna call work tomorrow and let them know I wanna start my maturnity leave." Quinn's smiles and kisses her cheek causing Santana to pout."If you think I'm kissig you with marshmallow and tuna on your breath,your cray cray." Santana laughs and kisses Quinn anyway."Babe!" Santana shrugs her shoulders."You know you can't resist these lips." Santana puckers her lips and Quinn smiles with a blush."Yeah I know." Quinn leans over and kisses Santana deeply,swiping her tongue along her bottom lip. Santana opens her mouth with a moan,when their lungs scream for air is when they pull out of the kiss.

Santana sets her plate on the coffee table and pulls Quinn in another heated kiss. Santana kisses Quinn's neck and tugs on her shirt,getting the hint Quinn pulls it off and throws it to the door. She takes Santana's shirt off too and throws it with hers then takes Santana's left nipple in her mouth. Quinn kisses down to her stomach paying extra attention to her bump and dips her tongue in her belly button then slides her pants and underwear down. Placing small kisses to her hips and legs,skipping where Santana needs her most."Babe,no teasing a pregnant women." Quinn snorts and traces circles to Santana's clit,Santana throws her head back with a moan. Quinn enters Santana with two fingers and rubs her clit with her thumb."Faster." Quinn picks up speed then slows down almost pulling out and adds a thrid finger and picks up speed again."Fuck! that feels amazing." Quinn tries something new and traces patterns to Santana's clit making her reach her climax. Quinn helps her ride out her orgasim and places a few more kisses to her bump before kissing Santana deeply."That was different." Quinn blushes and kisses Santana again."I thought I'd try it. Feel good?" Santana cups Quinn's cheek."Amazing,don't be all shy I liked it." Quinn snorts and pulls a blanket over them then switches position so she's against the arm of the couch and Santana's back is to her front. Santana takes the other half of her sandwich and finishes it off. Quinn laughs and kisses Santana's shoulder."Still hungry?" Santana laughs to herself and continues to eat.

I know I said sorry for the last chapter being short and this one isn't longer but I did it on purpose. The next one will be longer,

promise(:


	12. Chapter 12:Baby Shower Surprise

Where the Heart Is

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters)Warning:smut. I usually don't talk about Glee episodes but I just have to say I've read some spoilers for the Thanksgiving one and supposivly Quinn and Santana don't like each other very much (duh they slap each other! Lol) I just thought it was funny cause I'm writting a story of them as a couple and having a baby and on the actual show hate each other..thank god for FF(:

all4you18-lny18:Lol I don't like to have my readers wait forever for an update and thank you so much I'm glad your still reading and like the story(: Thanks for the review!

Chapter 12:Baby Shower Surprise

Quinn is in the closet hallway hiding the baby presents she had Jay pick up for Santana. Rachel has planed a surprise baby shower and while their at a book signing,Sam,Joise,Finn,Rachel and Brittany will be setting up the decorations."Babe?! Where you at?!" Quinn quickly covers the presents and sends a quick text to Rachel to let her know their leaving. Quinn grabs her cardigan and Santana's then makes her way to their bedroom."I was just grabbing our sweaters." Santana takes hers from Quinn with a deep kiss."Thank you,Mi amor." Santana and Quinn meet Jay in the back by their car."Good after noon ladies." Santana hugs Jay and carefully climbs in the car. Jay leans over to Quinn out of ear shot from Santana."She sees happy,she usually hates dealing with the paparazzi." Quinn smiles with a shrug."She's pregnant." Jay laughs as he closes the door for Quinn once she's settled in her seat,Santana rests her head on Quinn's shoulder. When they get to the store their greeted by fans and of course paparazzi. Jay has h arranged of security to meet them at the car. Quinn takes Santana by the hand and keeps her close. Walking into the building,Quinn takes a few pictures with fans along with Santana and Quinn never lets go of Santana's hand.

Quinn and Santana take their seats at the table and Quinn lets the guards know to let the fans through. As Quinn and occasionally,Santana sign more books and take a few pictures, they receive gifts for the baby and alot of congrats and Santana gets a lot 'glad your ok.' Next in line is a straight couple that look to be about 20 years older than Quinn and Santana. The women shakes their hand and slides her book to Quinn."I'm not gonna lie,I didn't agree with your life but then I actually read both of your books. I think your a very strong women to have gone through all of that,I'm a child abuse survivor as well but it took me years to become who I am now and I admire that about you." Quinn smiles and hugs the women and whispers 'Your strong too' into her ear. Quinn takes her seat and gives the women her book."I may have been strong but having this girl to cry on her shoulder helped too." Santana smiles with a blush and kisses the back of Quinn's hand. When it's all finished,Jay helps the girls carry their gifts,him and the guards escort them outside to more paparazzi screaming questions at them until they climb in the car. Quinn gets a text from Rachel letting her know everyone has arrived and parked their cars down the street. Santana rests her head on Quinn's shoulder and Quinn kisses the top of her head.

When they reac their building Quinn helps Santana out of the car and takes her by the hand to their apartment. Santana turns on the lights to the hall and they hang their coats up. As they walk into the living room everyone screams 'surprise.' "Holy shit! You cannot scare a fucking pregenant women I just pissed my self!" Quinn and a few others laugh as she takes Santana to their bathroom to change her underwear."You excited babe?" Santana takes off her pants with the help of Quinn and smiles."Hell yeah,I love getting free shit." Quinn snorts and slides Santana's underwear on then her pants. Santana takes Quinn by the hand into the living room and pulls her down with her into the couch."Give me my presents bitches!" Brittany gives hers and Joe's first,it's a little onsie with little ducks on it. "Thanks,Britt." Rachel gives them a pink car seat carrier and plenty of bottles. Most of their gifts consist of pink or purple clothing, diapers,a baby swing for in the house and even one for outside when she's old enough,socks, pacifiers,and a few toys.

Santana opens the last present,a little purple coat when Quinn slips out and gets her gifts."Babe,you have a few more." Santana smiles and holds out her hands,she notices the hand writting and looks at Quinn."Are these from you?" Quinn nods her head and gestures for her to open it. It's a big box with two small ones on top. Santana opens one of the small ones first,It's a small light pink shirt with fleece pants and a little pink cardigan,earning and 'awh' from everyone. Quinn rests her chin on Santana's left shoulder."I thought we could bring Adrianna home from the hospital in it." Santana turns her head and kisses Quinn slowly."It's so cute babe." Santana holds the shirt to her stomach then folds it back and puts it away. The next small gift is a old purple monkey,Santana gasps putting her hand over her mouth and looks at Quinn through unsheded tears."You kept this?" Quinn nods her head with a smile, forgetting their friends are watching,Santana pulls Quinn in a heated kiss until Mr. Lopez clears his throat making the girls blush.

Santana takes the monkey out of the box and lightly runs her fingers down its body."I can't believe you still have this." Quinn leans over Santana's shoulder and kisses her cheek."Of course I do,you won it for me." Santana hugs it close to her chest and looks over at Quinn.

"She'll love this." Quinn gives Santana a quick kiss and sets the monkey on her lap."Open the last one." Santana quickly unwraps the big box making everyone laugh at her child like behavior. In the large box is a pink ferrari beep bot stroller."I thought if we wanted to walk in the park it would be easier to hide the baby from the paparazzi with this." Santana gives Quinn another kiss as Mr. Lopez grabs his gift."You have one more from me,Mija." He hands Santana a small box with a tiny pink bow wrapped around it. Santana unties the bow and opens the box to reveal a tiny silver braclet that says 'Adrianna Meribel Lopez'."Papi,it's beautiful." Santana stands with Quinn's help and pulls Josie in a hug."Gracias." Josie kisses the top of Santana's head and rubs her back."You welcome." Santana takes her seat as Mr. Lopez points his finger at her."You be sure to put that on after she's born." Santana laughs to herself and nods her head.

Rachel brings out some food and they play a few games. They even have a bet going around guessing how much the baby will weigh once she's born. Brittany kneels in front of Santana and places her hands on her belly."It's so cool to think a little baby is in there. I wonder if she can hear us." Santana and Quinn laugh to them selves as Brittany leans closer to her stomach and whispers something to it."What did you say to her." Brittany shrugs her shoulders at Quinn."I just said to be super healthy when she's born and try not to poop so much." Santana snorts shaking her head. They play a few more games like using some string to see if it fits around Santana's waist,Quinn won but everyone says it shouldn't count. Quinn cleans up some of the food as Santana watches tv when she's finshed she joins Santana on the couch and picks up her phone from the coffee table."Babe?" With her eyes still on the tv Santana hums in response."Stand up and let me take a picture of her stomach." Santana looks at Quinn with a pout."Why? I'm fat?" Quinn cups Santana's face."No your not,you have a small bump. Our little girl is in there your not fat your pregnant and your still the most beautiful women I've ever seen." Quinn kisses Santana deeply."Now can you please stand up for me and turn to the side?" Santana gives her another kiss and does what she's told. Quinn takes the picture and emails it to herself so she can save it on her laptop later.

Every morning from that day on, Quinn takes a picture of Santana's fast growing stomach for seven months. She's become more emotional and has more weird cravings. Quinn has written two more books,one about surviving child abuse and how therapy has helped her,another about being in the public eye. Quinn and Santana have become the most watched lesbian couple in NYC. In People magazine they were named the most intresting and inspiring couple in the year so far,even their daughter was named most anticipated birth and most likely beautiful baby,with a picture of what she might look like. The paparazzi of course still follow them everywhere they go so Quinn tries to stay in the house with Santana seeing as she tends to cry everytime she sees a guy with a camera. Being its just two months shy to the birth,Quinn has taken a break from writting so she can focus on Santana and getting ready for Adrianna's arrival. Quinn has bought more clothes,diapers, blankets,baby towels,wipes and formula just incase. Santana and Quinn are still laying in bed when Santana starts to cry."What's wrong,babe?" Santana shakes her head and covers her eyes with a sigh."I have to fucking pee again, Q! Your daughter thinks my bladder is some fucking toy or some shit." Quinn tries to control her laughter not wanting to make Santana more upset."Then go to the bathroom." Santana shakes her head still crying."My back and feet are killing me I can't move." Quinn props herself on her elbow and brushes some hair out of Santana's face."How bout when your done in the bathroom,I can give you a full body massage. It's been awhile since I did that." Santana nods her head and Quinn helps her out of bed,as Santana makes her way to the bathroom suit,Quinn pulls out the lotion and candles then sets them around the room and turns off the light.

Once Santana returns to the room, Quinn helps her out of her clothes and back into bed. Quinn sits next to her and rubs the lotion between her hands to warm it up. She starts at Santana's feet first."Babe that feels so good." Quinn kisses her ankles and continues to massage her feet then puts more lotion in her hands and starts on her legs. When Quinn reaches her stomach she places a few kisses to it."Mommy loves you baby girl."

Quinn can hear Santana snoring and laughs quietly to her self then gets a little mischievous. She crawls up her body and lightly traces patterns to her left breast then takes the nipple in her mouth.

Quinn can still hear her snoring and slides her hand down her body and cups her center. Still nothing Quinn looks down at Santana and traces circles to her clit making her moan in her sleep. Quinn snorts and kisses Santana's neck."Wake up,beautiful." Quinn sucks on her pulse point and enters her with two fingers. Santana quickly awake throws her head back with a moan."Fuck! it's been too long." Quinn snorts knowing its only been a week,she almost pulls out adding another finger and rubs her clit with her thumb."Faster." Quinn picks up speed and leans her forehead to Santana's until she's reached her climax and Quinn slowly pulls out of Santana."That was amazing but my stomach is hurting a little bit."

Quinn frowns and places her hand to her bump."I don't think that's supposed to happen." Quinn kisses Santana's forehead and climbs out of bed."I'm gonna call the doctor." As Quinn makes her way to the phone,Santana protectively holds her bump in her arms."Babe?! It's hurting real bad I think something's wrong!"

Quinn runs in with the phone between her shoulder."Dr. Stine said to take you to the clinic." Quinn puts Santana's shirt back on with her shorts and scoops her in her arms. Santana takes the phone and throws it on the bed."We don't wanna take that again." Quinn quickly takes Santana down to the lobby and out the front doors to the car and places her in the back seat."Fuck! Q! hurry!" Quinn runs to the drivers seat and peels out of the parking lot."Hang in their babe." Santana screams from the backseat and Quinn steps further onto the gas pedal and sees a cop flash his lights behind them."Shit."

Quinn pulls to the side of the road and waits as the policemen knocks on her window."I know I was speeding but my wife is pregnant and there might be something wrong with the baby." The policeman looks in the back when Santana screams."Fuck! the pain!" The policeman clears his throat."I can escort you to the hospital." Quinn sighs in relief then shakes her head."Do you know where Dr. Stine's office is? That's where we're headed." The policeman nods his head and runs to his car and turns his lights on then signals Quinn to follow. As soon as they pull in the lot,Quinn jumps out of the car and opens the back seat. She scoops Santana in her arms and thanks the policeman then runs into the clinic where Dr. Stine and nurses are waiting with a bed. Quinn carefully puts Santana on it and the nurses quickly take her in the back. Dr. Stine put Shia hand on Quinn's shoulder."When you called about her pains I knew exactly what had happened and got everything ready." Quinn looks at him confused."She's developed pre-eclampsia we have to perform and emergency c-section." Quinn looses it and cries into her hands.

"Santana's gonna be fine once we get the baby out." Quinn looks at the doctor with a frown."And the baby?" Dr. Stine sighs."She'll be a little smaller and might have some trouble breathing but we have good pediatricians here. I'm gonna go in now,a nurse will give you some scrubs. I recommend you call some family cause your having a baby today."

Quinn calms her self down and asks the nurse at the front desk if she can use the phone to call Mr. Lopez and Sam."Hey,dad it's me. Come to the clinic quick,Santana is having an emergency c-section. I'll explain more when you get here."

-"Ok do you want me to stop at the house for anything real quick?"

-"Yeah there's a bag by the door in the living room. It has Santana's clothes and stuff for the baby and can you get my flip camera and phone on the coffe table?"

-"Sure I'll be there as fast as I can."

-"Thanks." Quinn hangs up the phone and tells Sam about the surgery and to come quick. Rachel and Brittany happen to be with them so they tag along. As nurse gives Quinn her scrubs,she puts them on over her clothes,Mr. Lopez runs along with Sam,Brittany and Rachel run through the doors with their bag,Quinns phone and flip then hands them to Quinn."You let us know how they do ok?" Quinn hugs Mr. Lopez and the nurse escorts her to the delivery room. Santana is laying in the table with a sheet in front of her face so she can't see them open her up. Quinn quickly goes to her side and kisses her softy. "They said something might be wrong with the baby." Quinn brushes some hair from her face.

"She might have some trouble breathing but they'll take care of her." Quinn takes Santana's hand and kisses the back of it."We're meet our baby." Santana smiles as the doctor starts to open her stomach."Your gonna start to feel some pressure." Santana tightens her hold on Quinn's hand.

Santana frowns when she feels more pressure on her stomach."I see the head." Quinn asks a nurse to take pictures while she takes video. Dr. Stine puts pressure to Santana's upper stomach making the baby's head pop out."San her head is out,she has your hair." Santana smiles and kisses the back of Quinn's hand. The doctor pulls the baby out more to reavel her shoulders."Babe,she's so tiny." Quinn kisses Santana's forehead and peeks around the sheets. The doctor pulls the baby put completly and cuts the cord."She's out,San." Santana frowns and tugs on Quinn's hand while holding her breath. The nurses take the baby and start to dry her off and to get her to breath. A few seconds later the tiniest cry is heard and both sigh in relief. They begin to close Santana up as a nurse brings the baby to Quinn. She lays the baby by Santana's head so she can see."Look she has your hair and your lips." Quinn runs her fingers down the baby's cheek,Santana kisses her temple,Adrianna has a light tone to her skin like,Quinn's. A nurse with the camera looks on taking pictures while another nurse takes the baby."Shes having some trouble breathing we're gonna take her across the hall to take care of it." She takes the baby out the room and Quinn kisses Santana softly."Babe,dad and our friends are in the waiting room. I'm gonna fill them in but I'll be back when your in your room,ok?" Santana nods her head and pulls Quinn in a deep kiss the nurse gives her phone back and she leaves the room. Mr. Lopez and Brittany are pacing the floor when Quinn enters the room.

"Are they ok?" Quinn hugs Brittany and Mr. Lopez."She's beautiful,she has Santana's dark hair and light skin. She has trouble breathing so she didn't cry right away but their taking care of it. Santana did amazing their closing her up then their gonna take her to her room." Rachel hugs Quinn along with Sam. Quinn takes out her camera and shows them the pictures."It's like she really is yours and Santana's baby." Quinn smiles at Rachel then looks back down at the picture."We don't know the color of her eyes yet." She shows them a few more pictures before a nurse calls her in Santana's room.

Quinn quietly walks in to see Santana holding the baby,Adriana has an oxygen tube on her nose but other than that she just looks tiny. Quinn takes her seat next to Santana on the bed and looks down at the baby."I want her to open her eyes." Quinm takes off the cap and runs her fingers through her hair."She doesn't have trouty's lips." Quinn snorts lightly bumps her shoulder when Brittany peeks in the door."They said we could come in." She runs to the bed while Sam,Rachel and Mr. Lopez file in the room. Brittany tires to get Adrianna to wake up by lightly pulling down on her bottom lip."She is deffenitly your baby,San. We can't get her to wake up." Santana gently pushes Brittany'a hand away and runs her finger down the baby's cheek waking her up. Quinn and Santana gasp when they see her hazel eyes then look up at Sam and he shrugs his shoulders."My dad has hazel eyes,I got blue from my mom." There's still a little blue in them but there mostly hazel, Adrianna looks between Santana and Quinn with a small smile,Mr. Lopez takes Quinn's phone and takes a picture."Can I hold her,San?" She smiles and carefully places the baby in Brittany's arms."She's so tiny." Adrianna wraps her tiny fingers around Brittany's pinky. Santana rests her head on Quinn's shoulder."I'm tired and a little sore." Quinn kisses the top of her head and holds her close."I'm your aunt Brittany,we're gonna be best friends and I'll be your super fun aunt,unlike Rachie." Everyone but Rachel laughs,they pass the baby along and takes a few more pictures when Adrianna starts to cry. Santana holds her arms out and Mr. Lopez hands her the baby."Someone wants my boob." Quinn snorts and lightly slaps her shoulder."Dont talk like that around the baby." Mr. Lopez,Sam and Rachel start to leave the room while Brittany looks on with her head tilted. Rachel stops in the door looking over at Brittany."Britt, lets give them some privacy."

Santana pulls down her gown and helps the baby latch on to her nipple."But I wanna watch." Rachel sighs and grabs Brittany by her arm and drags her out. "She's for sure my child,look at her go." Quinn laughs to herself and takes Adrianna's little hand and traces tiny circles to the back of it. Once the baby is done, Santana takes her over shoulder to burp her. Quinn kisses her little forehead and she lets out a tiny belch."Good job baby girl." Santana lays the baby on her legs then pulls her gown back up. Santana rubs Adrianna's belly as Quinn takes out her flip and starts recording."Today is July tenth and at twelve fourty five,Adrianna Meribel Lopez was born,weighing at exactly five pounds." She zooms in on her face then back out again then she lightly bumps Santana's shoulder.

"Try to get her to smile,babe." Santana lightly pinches her cheeks then tickles her belly making her smile."There it is,mommy loves her beautiful baby girl." Santana continues to tickle her then takes the flip from Quinn and turns it off.

"Ok,enough with the camera. This little one and I will be sleeping very shortly." Santana takes the baby and holds her to her chest and lays back on the bed. She starts to hum rock a bye baby a while rubbing her back,soon Adrianna is sleeping along with Santana. Quinn carefully climbs out of bed and grabs her phone then takes a few pictures. She places her phone and flip on the night stand and sits in the seat next to the bed and falls sleep herself.

Little Adrianna has arrived! What do you think? I made the jump cause I thought it would be best, also I knew you guys would probably want me to anway. I hope this chapter makes up for the short one(:


	13. Chapter 13:Baby's First Photo

Where the Heart Is

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Warning:mild smut. So yesterday I got my very first some what negative review I guess? Of course it was a 'guest' so idk who it was but idc it was just one person I'm still gonna continue the story cause I have way more postive feedback than negative(: Enjoy the update!

iloy-shadowchild:Lol I wanted her to have hazel eyes like Quinn and I'm not sure yet I want her to be a baby for awhile and then probably a toddler. I don't know if I'll jump that far ahead but I'll think about it. Thanks for the review(:

Chapter 13:Baby's First Photo

In the morning,Santana changes Adrianna in the clothes Quinn got. Adrianna is wide awake and looking up at Santana."We get to home soon then you can see your beautiful room me and our mommy decorated." Santana puts socks on Adrianna's little feet when she sees a flash from Quinn's iPhone."Babe,are you gonna take pictures of everything?" Quinn puts the phone down and takes a seat next to Santana as the baby starts to cry."What's wrong,Mija?" Santana holds Adrianna close to her chest and gently bounces her making her stop crying. Quinn leans over and rubs Adrianna's back."I think she just wanted to cuddle with her Mami." Dr. Stine walks in with Adrianna's chart."It looks like Adrianna will be on the oxygen for a few weeks just until she can breath one her own. Before you leave I'll show you how to use it."

He walks up to Santana and takes his stethoscope on the baby's back."She's taking shallow breaths,if it continues call me and we'll do some tests." Santana kisses the top of Adrianna's head with a pout."It's nothing serious is it?" Dr. Stine puts his stethoscope around his neck."No premature babies always have trouble breathing on their own at first. If it continues though it could mean its something else like asthma. But don't worry unless you have to,ok? Just enjoy the baby." Dr. Stine takes Adrianna's chart and leaves the room."I called Jay he'll be here shortly with his wife." Santana sets Adrianna back on her lap then starts to tickle her some more and Quinn turns the tv on to Wipe Out."Babe,ewh someone needs a diaper change."

Quinn laughs to herself and gets a diaper from their bag and begins to change Adrianna as Jay and his wife knock on the door. He's got a pink stuffed rabbit and pink balloons."Hey how are you feeling?" Jay hugs Santana and hands her the rabbit then sets the floors on the night stand."Still a little sore." Quinn pulls Adrianna's pants back on as Jay runs his fingers through her hair."Wow she really does look like she came from the two of you. May I hold her ?" Quinn smiles and nods her head."Your her godfather." Jay takes the baby in his arms and gestures to his wife to take a picture."Oh sorry for being rude this is my wife,Liz." Quinn and Santana shake her hand and introduces themselves.

"I have to say I've read all your books and recommended them to all my girlfriends at work." Quinn smiles as Santana's rests her head on her shoulder."Yeah I have an awesome wife." Quinn snorts with a laugh and blushes. Jay hands Adrianna to Liz and takes a seat on the chair by the bed."I almost forgot,we've been watching the gossip channels, everyone is dying to see the baby. So I'll drive you girls home and call up the guys,they'll do anything to get a picture of the little one." Liz hands the baby to Quinn and sits next to Jay."We saw on E news that a picture of her is worth a grand." Santana rolls her eyes with a sigh."For a picture?"

After another feeding Kay and Liz give them privacy so Santana can changed as Quinn places Adrianna in her carrier."I'm really not looking foward to those paparazzi assholes. If they put my baby in danger,I'm suing." Quinn buckled Adrianna in and gives her a pacifier."Babe, I know your angry but please stop it with the language." Quinn lets Jay know Santana's dressed and he walks in with a wheelchair."Again?" Quinn laughs to herself and helps Santana in the chair then places Adrianna's carrier on her lap. She takes the baby's pink blanket and puts the carriers canopy down and puts the blanket over it so they can't see the baby. Santana puts on a pair of big sunglasses along with Quinn. Jay places the oxygen tank on the back of the chair and they head out the door.

A few nursers say their goodbyes to Adrianna and gives a few gifts, some of Jay's gaurds meet them in the waiting room before they leave. Outside their hounded by paparazzi asking to let them get a peek at the baby. The guards block a few of them off as they try to get a picture,Quinn takes the carrier and slides in the car while one of the guards takes the oxygen tank from Jay and hands it to her."What's the oxygen tank for? Is there something wrong with the baby?!" Liz climbs in the passenger side as Jay helps Santana in the car and puts the chair by the front doors for a nurse to take then climbs into the drivers seat. Liz turns innher seat and looks between Santana and Quinn."How do you two deal with that on a daily basis?" Quinn and Santana laugh to themselves then Santana takes the blanket off to see Adrianna fast asleep."Yeap, she's my daughter." Quinn laughs and lightly hits her shoulder.

On the drive Adrianna gets hungry and starts to fuss."Mija, there's no way I'm pulling out a boob. Your gonna have to wait until we get home."Adrianna starts crying until her face turns red,Quinn laughs shaking her head."She's all you babe, there's no Evans in that baby." Santana laughs and unbuckles Adrianna from the seat and takes her out then feeds her.

"Jay,don't look back here,I don't think your wife or mine would like it too much." Quinn along with Liz and Jay laugh and Quinn lightly slaps Santana's knee."She was hungry she's chugging like no tomorrow." Quinn snorts shaking her head,Jay pulls up to their building and waits for Santana to put Adrianna back in her car seat. Quinn climbs out and walks around the car to get the car seat from Santana then Jay scoops her in his arms."I can walk ya know." Quinn laughs and opens the door for them."Very slowly." Santana hits Quinn in her shoulder."Your supposed to be on my side!" Reaching their door they see Judy waiting for them."Mom? Not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here?" Judy sees Adrianna and smiles."I wanted to see the baby and I thought it would be a fun surprise." Judy cups Quinn's face."It's been awhile and I miss you." Quinn nods her head and opens the door for everyone."I'll just take Adrianna in our room,she's tried so when she wakes up you can see her." Jay takes Santana in the living room and carfefully places her on the couch,he leans down to whisper in her ear."Want me and Liz to stay?" Santana smiles and shakes her head."Thanks,Jay and it was nice meeting you Liz." Jay and Liz head out the front door while Santana turns the tv on and Judy takes a seat on the smaller couch."I was so happy to find out you and the baby are ok." Santana smiles and nods her head as Quinn returns with the baby and pulling the oxygen tank behind her."What's wrong?" Quinn takes a seat next to Santana and hands her the baby."She's used to cuddling with her Mami before she goes to sleep." Santana smiles and cuddles Adrianna to her chest and kisses the top of her head. Judy clears her throat."It's actually best if you have her get used to the bassinet. It took Quinn sometime but she eventually got it."

Quinn sighs and rubs Adrianna's back."Thanks for the advice mom but it doesn't take,San long to get her to sleep. Then I'll put her in our room." Judy nods her head and squirms in her seat."Do you think I can hold her before you get her to sleep?" Santana looks over at Quinn,she nods her head and takes the baby from Santana and hands her to Judy."She has your eyes,Quinn?" Judy looks up confused? "I thought the boy,Sam has blue eyes?" Quinn smiles nodding her head."Yeah he does but he told us his father has hazel." Judy looks down at Adrianna to see her starting at her with interest."She's beautiful." Judy bounces her a little and she starts to get fussy. Quinn holds out her arms for her."Let Santana hold her so she can get her to sleep. With her genes she'll be just a fussy without any." Santana lightly slap Quinn's shoulder and takes the baby from her. Not long after Santana lays Adrianna on her chest she's fast asleep and snoring."I've been thinking,I've seen a glimpse of what you go through with all the paparazzi as you were coming in. I thought maybe you would want to be away from that for awhile with the baby." Quinn looks at Santana then back to Judy."Away,where?"

Judy shrugs her shoulders."Why not my place back in Lima?" Quinn takes a deep breath."Your going to have to give us time to think about it." Judy waves her off.

"Of course I wasn't expecting an answer right away." Quinn carefully lifts, Adrianna in her arms and takes the oxygen tank then makes her way to their room. Judy stands up and starightens her skirt."I should be going, you and Quinn will want to settle in and rest. It was nice to see you, I'll say goodbye to Quinn and let my self out." Once Judy is out of sight, Santana sighs and continues to watch tv.

Judy enters the bedroom to see, Quinn leaning over the bassinet on the left side of the bed. Quinn's taking a few pictures when she sees, Judy from the corner of her eye."Leaving?" Judy nods and smiles down at sleeping, Adrianna. She has her fists by her head and the tip of her tongue is poking out. Quinn puts her phone away on the night stand and pulls, Judy in a hug."Thanks for stopping by. I'm glad you got to see Adrianna." Judy nods her head and clears her throat."Don't forget to think about my offer. I know our relationship hasn't been easy once you left for collage but I really want for us to be close." Quinn smiles and looks down at Adrianna."Yeah I'll talk about it with Santana." Quinn pauses and looks up at, Judy."It might be nice, not worrying about paparazzi. But Santana has to think about work, it's not as flexible as mine." Judy sighs and crosses her arms across her chest."You can always just come by yourself, with the baby of course." Quinn shakes her head mouthing 'no.' "I couldn't be away from Santana that long and Santana has to breast feed, she can't be away from Adri." Quinn puts her hand on Judy's shoulder."I promise we'll talk about it, ok?" Judy nods her head and hugs Quinn."I have to go, early flight tomorrow." Judy leans over the bassinet and places a small kiss to, Adrianna's temple. Quinn escorts her out the door and joins, Santana in the living room to find her sleeping and laughs to herself, taking a seat by her."Like mother, like daughter." Quinn covers, Santana with a blanket and kisses her forehead. Quinn puts on That's 70's show when the phone rings."Hello?"

-"It's me, Molly. I'm getting calls from,People,Insider,Us Weekly and Star magazine. They all want a picture of the baby."

-"Do you think once they have one they'll leave us alone?"

-"For the picture yes, they'll still take pictures of you and your family they just won't be so crazy about it. I'll send the same people that did your wedding, then send me the pictures and I'll deal with the tabloids and magazines, ok?"

(Quinn looks over at Santana with a smile.)

-"Yeah, sounds good. Thanks for calling."

-"Anytime, I'll leave ya alone for now. Talk to ya soon."

-"Ok, bye."

Quinn sets the phone down on the coffee table and slides closer to Santana. She brushes some hair from her face and places small kisses to her neck."Babe, why don't you let me take you to our room. You can nap in our bed and we can be with the baby." Quinn kisses down to Santana's chest, pulling her shirt down and takes a nipple in her mouth. Santana peeks one eye open with a small moan."Only if you let me walk." Quinn snorts and places a few more kisses to her breast before kissing her deeply on her lips."Ok. Just be carefull." Quinn helps Santana up and they slowly make their way to the bedroom. Adrianna is still sleeping in the bassinet, Quinn helps Santana in bed then climbs in herself."You okay?" Santana nods her head and pulls Quinn by her shirt and kisses her deeply. Santana kisses down Quinn's jaw then her neck and sucks on her pulse point. "Babe, what about Adri?" Santana pulls Quinn's bra and shirt down and takes her left nipple in her mouth."San, the baby." Quinn says in a moan as Santana slips her hand in her shorts and traces circles to her clit. Santana enters her with two fingers when the baby starts to cry."Shit." Quinn kisses Santana deeply before climbing out of the bed and takes Adrianna in her arms."She needs a change I think." Quinn places the baby at the bottom of the bed and grabs a diaper and wipes from their bag."Mija, you totally cock blocked your Mami. So not cool." Quinn snorts and lightly hits her leg."San, stop that." Quinn opens the diaper making Santana cover her nose."Phew! That stinks." Quinn laughs and kisses the baby's forehead and continues to change her. She puts Adrianna's pants back on and takes her in her arms and back in her bassinet.

Santana holds out her arms to Quinn." More cuddles, I'm tired." Quinn smiles and climbs into bed and Santana rests her head on her chest."This is a nice change." Quinn runs her fingers through her hair."I almost forgot, Molly is having the same people that took pictures for our wedding take pictures of Adrianna for the tabloids." Santana looks up at Quinn with a frown."Why?" Quinn cups Santana's cheek and kisses her softly."So the paparazzi won't hound us for a picture." Santana places her head back on Quinn's chest."I guess that makes sense."

Soon Quinn and Santana fall asleep as does Adrianna.

The next morning, Quinn wakes up to the baby crying and nudges Santana."San, Adri's hungry again." Santana graons and wipes the sleep from her eyes."Didn't I just feed her?" Quinn laughs to herself and lightly slaps Santana's bottom."No, babe." Santana sighs and takes Adrianna in her arms and Quinn helps take her arm out of her shirt and then she feeds the baby."What time is the phographer coming?" Quinn shrugs her shoulder."I don't know, Molly called her and made the appointment." Santana puts Adri over her shoulder to burp her. Quinn takes her little hand between her fingers."She's so alert for being a day old." Adri burps and spits up on Santana's bare shoulder."Adri! So gross, babe take her." Quinn takes the baby, laughing to herself while Santana slowly climbs out of bed and makes her way to the bathroom. Quinn places Adri on her lap."Good job baby girl, that's what she gets for taking too long to feed ya huh?" Adrianna gives her a small smile and Quinn kisses her forehead as Santana climbs back in the bed."Not funny." Quinn leans over and kisses her slowly."You know I'm just kidding." Santana kisses her back in a more heated kiss, swipping her tongue along her bottom lip. Quinn pulls out of the kiss making Santana pout."The baby, San. I'm not doing that in front of our daughter." Quinn hands Adri over to Santana and starts on Breakfeast.

Santana places, Adri on her lap and rubs her tiny belly when she notices how shallow her breaths are and frown."Babe?!" Santana pulls her hair to the side and leans down near Adri's nose so she can hear her breathing."Q?! Get in here!" Quinn quickly runs into their room drying her hands in a towel.

"What's wrong?" Santana puts her hand on Adri's stomach and looks up at Quinn."Her breathing is pretty danm shallow and the doctor said to call if it continues." Quinn sighs and sits at the bottom of the bed."She's only a day old, San. She was born two months early, it'll take some time before her breathing will be normal." Santana frowns and kisses Adri's forehead."I feel like it's my fault." Quinn slides closer to Santana and cups her cheek."It's not your fault, the stress of the danm paparazzi made you get high blood pressure which led to the pre-eclampsia." Quinn leans in and kisses Santana deeply. Santana smiles and looks down at the baby then back at Quinn."I thought you didn't want to do that in front of, Adri?" Quinn smiles and lightly pushes, Santana's shoulder."Shut up." Quinn climbs out of bed and gives, Santana their bag from the hospital."Pick out two outfits for the photos while I finish Breakfeast." Quinn gives Santana a quick kiss then Adri on her forehead before leaving the room.

Santana sighs and begins to take out some outfits. She decides on a pink long sleeve jumper with white fleece pants and pink socks for the first outfit. The second outfit she chooses a purple short sleeve jumper with whit cupped pants with little purple stars. Santana dresses Adrianna in the first out fit and puts on the bracelet Mr. Lopez gave her at the shower. It's a little big but Santana adjusts it so it won't fall off. She smiles down at Adrianna and lightly runs her finger down her cheek."Mami's beautiful baby girl." Santana hears the phone ring as she tickles Adri's belly making her smile. Soon Quinn enters the room with eggs,bacon and muffins on a trey for the both of them."That was, Molly. She said some journalist for People magazine will be over for an interview to go with the photos." Quinn sets the trey at the bottom of the bed and goes to take Adrianna from Santana when she starts to fuss. Quinn laughs to herself along with Santana and climbs in on her side of the bed and sets the trey on her lap. She looks over at Adrianna and lightly runs her fingers down her cheek."Someone loves their, Mami." Santana smiles and kisses Adri's forehead."She loves you too, babe." Quinn smiles and digs in her food with Santana looking at her with a pout. She laughs to herself and hands Santana her plate.

After they've finished eating, Quinn takes the dishes to the kitchen then helps, Santana get dressed then changes herself."I think they'll want to interview us both so we might as well not look like we've been in bed all day." Santana takes Adrianna in her arms and begins to feed her when there's a knock at the door. Quinn quickly runs down the hall and stops right in front of the door and fixes her hair before opening it."Hi I'm Hillary. How are you?" Quinn shakes her hand and introduces herself and escorts, Hillary in the living room."Santana will be in shortly she just feeding the baby." Hillary takes a seat on the smaller couch while Quinn takes a seat on the larger one."How is the baby?" Quinn takes a deep breath with a smile."Pretty good, her breathing is still a little shallow but that's to be expected." Santana walks in slowly with Adrianna in her arms and a spit up towel over her left shoulder. Santana introduces herself and the baby before taking her seat at Quinn's side."She's very beautiful and such a quiet little thing. When I had my first she was colic so all she did was cry." Hillary continues with the interview asking about how they came up with the baby's name and her health."I think that's all we need." Hillary stands and shakes Quinn and Santana's hand."She's such a little angel, she didn't make a sound." Quinn smiles down at Adrianna along with Santana.

"Yeah, she's a Mami's girl." Quinn escorts, Hillary to the door while Santana turns the tv on Family Guy."This is, Mami's favorite show and secretly, Mommy's favorite too." Quinn enters the room with a frown and takes her seat next to Santana."I can't believe your watching this with Adri in the room." Santana shrugs her shoulders."It's not like she knows what's going on, babe."

After two episodes,a changing and another feeding the photographer finally arrives and sets up her equipment in the baby's nursery. Quinn enters the room looking at all the cameras and lenses."Are you a new employee? Melanie took our photos for the wedding." The young photographer shrugs her shoulders and shakes Quinn's hand."My name's Jessie, like the song. I'm a senior at NYU, this is just temporary until I get I get my own studio." Jessie has long dark hair with blue eyes, she has it pulled to one side in a fishtail braid. She's wearing her work polo shirt with ripped jean shorts and sandles. Quinn nods her head and smiles as Santana enters the room with Adri in her arms."Jus wanted to see what was taking so god danm long." Santana looks over at Jessie with a glare."Oh, new girl." Quinn takes Adri from Santana and whispers 'be nice' in her ear then leaves the room. Jessie nods over to the tank, Quinn pulls behind her as she walks out. "What's with the oxygen tank? Kid sick or something?" Santana leans against the wall by the door, crosses her arms over her chest and shrugs her shoulders."Why are taking so fucking long to set up? We have stuff we need to do."

Jessie laughs to herself and fishes setting up and throws her arms in surrender."Done." Santana looks around the room and nods her head then points a finger at Jessie."I have rules just do your job quickly and don't hit on my wife. You follow them and I won't kick your ass." Jessie gets in Santana's personal space and runs her fingers down her arm."What if I said she wasn't my type." Santana raises her eye brows at her and takes a step back."I'd say your barking up the wrong fucking tree and my wife can be very possessive." Santana leans over so only Jessie can hear."And believe me you wouldn't want to see that. Now make my baby look good and get the fuck out."

Jessie takes a few photos of Adrianna in her crib and some with Quinn and Santana sitting on the rocking chair. And a few of all three of them on their bed and in the living room. Jessie starts to pack her stuff when Quinn changes Adrianna on the living room floor and Santana uses Quinn's shoulder to stand up. Jessie leers at Santana's bottom and Quinn catches it with a glare as Jessie packs the last of her things and follows Santana in the kitchen. She gets a glass of water from the sink and turns to see, Jessie leering at her and puts her hand over her heart."Fuck! What are you stalking me now you little fucking freak." Jessie just shrugs her shoulders and walks in Santana's personal space and twirls the end of her hair."Come on I have a feeling you like me and don't act like you don't." Santana scoffs and lightly pushes her away not wanting to start a fight with Adri around."Not even a little bit so fuck off." Jessie slips he hand around Santana's waist when Quinn enters the room clearing her throat with her HBIC glare intact.

"Get the fuck away from my wife." Jessie sighs and turns towards Quinn."Oh please you don't scare me." Quinn arches her brow and gets in Jessie's personal space.

"If you don't leave in five seconds I'll make you be very afraid of me, got it?" Jessie rolls her eyes and looks over her shoulder to Santana and winks."See ya, San." Jessie leaves the room and grabs her stuff with Quinn hot on her heals until she reaches the door. Quinn stops her from opening and gets in her face."You will never see my wife again or talk to her or even fucking think about her. I was abused as a child I know how to fucking ht and make it hurt for a god danm week, now get out of my house. I don't wanna see you again, got it?" Jessie gulps and nods her head before quickly leaving. Quinn turns around to see, Santana leering at her."That was fucking hot, I'm so turned on right now." Quinn smiles with a blush as Santana drags her in their room.

Sorry I didn't update yesterday but it was Glee day and I was excited(:

Who's seen it? How much did you miss Quinn?! SPOILER IF YOU HAVENT SEEN IT DONT READ ON: I'm a little dissaponited she's back to her old self I thought after last season she would be more nice but still exciting to see she's back! And I was super pissed when I saw the almost kiss between Sam and Birttany for next weeks episode! Like WTH?! My sister said it won't last and I know that but it still pisses me off that it would even happen. Idk to me she's seems to have gotten over Santana a little too quickly. What do you guys think?


	14. Chapter 14:Anniversary Emergency

Where the Heart Is

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Warning:smut

Chapter 14: Anniversary Emergency

Today is Santana and Quinn's two year Anniversary, a few weeks have passed. Santana has healed from the c-section, Adrianna is two months old but is still in need of the oxygen tank and Santana is working again. Quinn has started on another book about the troubles and joys of being a mom, it'll be awhile before its release which is nice on Quinn so she doesn't have to rush it. Santana and Quinn have talked about going back to Lima with Judy a couple of times but decided against it. Quinn has made arrangements with Jay to drive them to Central Park, Quinn has found another secret spot and wants to share it with Santana. Quinn has gotten her gifts from online and sent to Rachel's house, Jay will be picking them up before he stops at their apartment. She's changing Adrianna's diaper in her nursery, it took them longer than they wanted to get her sleeping in her crib but they managed. Adrianna is still a Mami's girl but she has grown attached to Quinn. As she changes Adrianna, Santana walks in the room in a blue short dress with black heels and is putting her earrings in, her hair is down with her natrual wave. She hugs Quinn from behind and looks down at the baby, resting her chin on Quinn's left shoulder."Hey, baby girl. I'm gonna miss you but Uncle Sam will be here soon."

Quinn turns her head and kisses Santana's temple."You look beautiful." Santana smiles and kisses Quinn deeply."Ditto." Adrianna coos and puts her fingers in her mouth."Looks like someone's hungry again." Santana sighs and takes Adrianna in her arms then takes a seat at the rocking chair while Quinn hands her the breast feeding pillow."I can't wait to ween her off my tits." Quinn snorts and lightly hits Santana's arm."San, baby." Quinn helps San get her arm out of the dress as Sam walks in the covers his eyes."Shit, Boobs!" Santana laughs to her self as Quinn rolls her eyes."Seriously stop swearing in front of Adri." Quinn escorts Sam into the living room with his hand still over his eyes."You don't have to cover your eyes anymore." Sam blushes and takes a seat on the couch with Quinn."So got anything special planned?" Quinn smiles with a blush."Yeapp but I'm so not telling you." Sam pouts making Quinn laugh."So I had Santana put some breast milk in the fridge and if Adri can't sleep just play the cd Santana recorded for her and she'll be out like a light. If you have any problems you know my number." Santana enters the room with a pout."Babe? Zip me?" Quinn smiles standing up and zips the back of her dress then takes Santana by the hand as they head to the nursery to say goodbye to Adrianna then to the front door."I don't know if I can leave her." Santana smiles and kisses her deeply."I missed spending time with just my wife. We can be mom's later." Sam and Santana practically push Quinn out the door and they meet Jay in the lobby."Hey, ladies. Looking beautiful, don't worry about the paparazzi tonight just ignore them and have a good time." Santana and Quinn give him a hug and he escorts them to the limo.'Is it a date night?' 'Who's watching the baby?' Is all they hear as they climb into the car, Santana sighs and rests her head on Quinn's shoulder."They need lives." Quinn snorts and rubs her knee, kissing the top of her head."Just ignore them remember?"

As they drive on Santana looks out the window with a pout."Central park? We go to Central Park all the time." Quinn smiles and turns Santana's head so she can cup her face."Another secret spot." Santana smiles and kisses Quinn's palm."Really? How did you find the time to even look for one?" Quinn shrugs her shoulders."When I take Adri with me for a walk, I found it and that's where we go now to get away from the paparazzi." Jay parks the limo and opens the door for them as Quinn passes him he whispers in her ear."Everything is set." Quinn mouths a 'thank you' and sneaks him a tip, she takes Santana by the hand and heads for their destination."Do we have to walk far?" Quinn smiles and points a head of them,in a crowd of big trees lays a picnic basket on a small candle lit table, lights are wrapped around the trees by the table and theres Lillie's laying about forming a path to their feet. Santana looks over at Quinn through tears and smiles.

"How did you do this?" Quinn shrugs her shoulders and nods back to Jay."I had some help." Santana kisses Quinn deeply then Quinn escorts Santana to the table and pulls out her chair."This is a nice change." Quinn smiles and slowly kisses Santana."I always wanted to do that but you would beat me to it." Santana smiles with a blush as Quinn takes her seat. She takes out Santana's food and slides it in front of her before getting out her own and sets the basket on the ground next to her.

Santana reaches across the table and takes Quinn's hand, tracing circles with her thumb."This is amazing, gracias." Quinn kisses the back of Santana's hand."You welcome, anything for you." Santana and Quinn dig into their meal, chicken parm. with mashed patatoes and green beans.

Finished eating, Quinn sets their plates aside and pulls out her gift as Santana does the same."Let me give you mine first." Quinn smiles and reaches across the table for her present. It's a small box wrapped in a pink bow, Quinn carefully unwraps it and gasps. Inside is a beautiful diamond Swarovski bracelet."Babe, I can't believe you got this for me. I love it thank you,thank you,thank you."

Santana laughs to herself as Quinn walks around the table and sits on her lap then kisses her deeply."Let me put it on." Santana takes the bracelet and carefully clips it on her left wrist. Quinn pulls Santana in another heated kiss and rests her forehead on to San's."I love you to the moon and back." Quinn reaches behind her back for Santana's present and hands it to her."I hope you like it."

Santana gives her a quick kiss and begins to open her present. Hers is a small box too wrapped in purple wrapping paper, opening it she smiles up at Quinn through tears. It's a charm bracelet, similar to the one Santana got Quinn when they were small. It has three small people on it to represent her, Quinn and Adrianna. It aslo has star,a little cabin, a Lillie and little baby shoes between them. Santana smiles and pulls Quinn in a heated kiss, she swipes her tongue along her bottom lip and Quinn opens her mouth making both girls moan. Santana blindly places the bracelet on the table and slips her hand up Quinn's dress. She runs her hand to Quinn's center and pushes her underwear aside then traces circles to Quinn's clit making her moan. Santana kisses down to Quinn's neck and sucks on her pulse point when Quinn's cell phone rings, Santana groans with a frown and stops her actions. Quinn sighs and gives Santana a kiss to her temple and retrieves her phone from her cardigan pocket as Santana slips her hand out from her underwear and settles for kissing her neck.

-"Hello?"

-"It's Sam, I'm sorry to interrupt by its an emergency." (Quinn frowns and nudges Santana)

-"What do you mean emergency what's wrong?" (Santana hears the fear in Quinn's voice and starts to worry)

-"She was fine I was playing with her on the floor, she fell asleep and next thing I knew she was turning blue and not breathing. I'm at Dr. Stine's office they got her to breath again and now their running some tests." (Quinn quickly climbs off Santana's lap and gathers their gifts into the basket and drags Santana by the hand back to the limo.)

-"Thanks, Sam we'll be there as fast as we can." (Quinn hangs up the phone and starts to run.)

Quinn what the fuck is going on?!"

She stops in her tracks and cups Santana's face."It's Adri, Sam said she was napping on the floor after he played with her and she stopped breathing. Their at Dr. Stine's office, he said she's fine now but their running tests." Santana takes a deep breath and places her hand on Quinn's."She's gonna be ok though right?" Quinn smiles and nods her head."Yeah, I think so but right now she's gonna need her mom's with her." Santana smiles as Quinn takes her by the hand to the limo. Jay spots them as he leans against the drivers door, reading a magazine.

"Your early, what's wrong." Quinn explains what's going on as Santana climbs in the limo."Well lets get moving." Quinn smiles and quickly climbs in the limo along with Jay and he steps on the gas.

They meet Sam in the waiting room, he's pacing the floor with his hand running through his hair.

Quinn,Santana and Jay quickly make their way over to him."Did they tell you anything yet?" Sam shakes his head as Dr. Stine walks in."Ladies can we see you in the back room, we want to do a CAT scan but the baby is making it difficult." Quinn and Santana follow him in the room to see Adrianna screaming and crying they rush over to her side and Santana takes her in her arms and bounces her lightly. Quinn stands by her side and rubs Adri's back.

"She's scared." Santana kisses the baby's temple and hums in her ear to calm her down. Quinn smiles and kisses the back of Adri's head then Santana's temple."She just needed her, Mami." Santana smiles and gives Quinn a quick kiss to her lips."She needed her mom's." Santana carefully places Adri back on the machine when she starts to fuss, she rubs her belly and continues to hum in her ear, calming her down. The nurses puts a blue apron over their clothes so they can stay in the room with her during the exam. Quinn and Santana hold both of Adri's hands and traces patterns for comfort. When they've finished they take the aprons off and Quinn takes Adri in her arms. Santana takes the oxygen tank as Dr. Stine escorts them to the waiting room. He gestures for them to take a seat along with Sam and Jay."I'm positive, Adrianna still needs the oxygen tank cause she has asthema. I would, however like to get her off the oxygen possibly today." Quinm sighs and kisses the too of. Adrianna's head as Santana runs circles to Quinn's lower back."I want to get her on a nebulizer, it turns liquid medication into a mist that is inhaled, use it for several minutes and it'll help stop and attack." Santana takes a deep breath with a frown."What caused the attack?" Dr. Stine takes a seat by a set of chairs in front of them."Sam, mentioned she was laying on the carpeted floor so I'm guessing dust bunnies caused the attack. If you can just remove all carpeting in your aprartment it should help but attacks can be triggered by dust or pets as well."

Santana and Quinn agree to let, Dr. Stine take Adri off the oxygen. He takes them into his exam room and removes the oxygen from Adrianna's little nose then gives them a child's nebulizer that looks like a penguin and shows them how to use it.

At the apartment, Quinn puts Adrianna down for a nap while Santana lays down on the couch with her arm over her eyes. Quinn soon sneaks in and sits next to Santana's feet. She places small kisses up her leg making Santana look down with a small smile."Adri is fine, we're fine and it's still our anniversary." Quinn kisses to the inside of Santana's left thigh and slides her dress up to her waist. She slides her underwear down while placing a small kiss under her belly button."Te Amo,Q." Quinn crawls up Santana's body with a big smile."I love you more." Quinn kisses her deeply then slides down her body and sucks on her clit."Fuck, that feels so good. It's been awhile." Santana bucks her hips, Quinn holds them down as she enters Santana with her tongue."I love your tongue." After a few pumps, Quinn replaces her tongue with two fingers and rubs her clit with her thumb."Oh god, faster." Quinn picks up speed until Santana reaches her climax, Quinn helps her ride out her orgasim and licks up her juices before crawling up her body and kisses her deeply. Santana moans tasting herself on her lips, Quinn leans her forehead onto Santana's."I love you so much, tonight might not have turned out like we wanted but I think it was still pretty awesome if may say so myself." Santana laughs and cups Quinn's face."Yeah, it was and I love you more." Santana then pulls Quinn in a heated kiss.

The next morning, Quinn is on her MacBook writting another chapter when she gets an email from Rachel about Sam rushing to the clinic with Adrianna with an article attached to it and out of curiousity she opens it.'Sam Evans, sperm donor and later found out to be close friends of the Lopez's was seen speeding to Dr. Stine's office with Adrianna.' It has a photo of Sam in his car, Adrianna can't be seen but it's clear he's worried. 'Earlier that night the couple was seen getting into a limo, outside their apartment for what we assume was for a date.' More pictures are shown bellow.'We're not sure what had happened to Adrianna but the worry on Sam's face it doesn't look good.' Quinn sighs thinking it's another thing that haters can put on their list of reasons her and Santana shouldn't be parents. She emails Rachel back explaining everything then looks at an email from, Molly. She tells her Goodmorning America will be calling for a phone interview so she can explain what happened. Santana walks in with Adrianna in her arms and looks over Quinn's shoulder at laptop screen."Is that from, Molly? What does she want you to do now?" Quinn turns the computer chair around and smiles at Adrianna and takes her from Santana's arms."GMA will be calling for a pone interview, appearently Sam got photographed rushing Adri to Dr. Stine's office and now everyone wants to know what happened." Quinn tickles Adri's belly making her laugh, Quinn gasps and looks up at Santana with a big smile."I just got her to laugh! That was the first time she's done that." Santana laughs nodding her head as Quinn makes Adrianna laugh again."Babe, get my flip." Santana rolls her eyes still smilling and takes the flip from Quinn's side of the bed, in her night stand draw."Record this for me?" Santana turns it on then hits the record button, Quinn tickles Adrianna some more making her laugh. Santana zooms in on her face as Adrianna spots the camera and reaches out to it and Santana takes it out of reach."No, Mija. Your mom wouldn't be too happy if you broke her flip." Quinn lightly slaps Quinn's leg with a pout as Santana continues to record. Adri smiles at the camera and reaches for it again."Mi amor, she's gonna be a little actress. She's loving this camera." Quinn smiles down at Adrianna as the phone rings, she stands up and hands, Adri over to Santana."That must be them."

Quinn answers the phone in the living room as Santana puts the flip back and then joins, Quinn on the couch. She sets Adri on her lap then grabs her purple monkey and starts to play pick-a-boo with her in Spanish. Quinn is on hold with GMA producers as she looks over to Santana playing with Adri, she takes her phone and sneaks a few pictures. She puts her iPhone on the coffee table and turns GMA on.'We have author, Quinn Lopez with us on the phone this morning. We'll be talking to her about these photos from last night in just a moment.' The producer tells Quinn after they talk about a viral video he'll connect her with Katie. Quinn sighs and looks back over at Santana and Adrianna. Santana has the monkey covering its eyes with its hands."¿Dónde está, Adri?" Santana pauses to make it look like the monkey is searching for her then uncovers his eyes.

"¡Ahí está!" Adrianna laughs as Quinn and Santana look on smilling. The producer connects Quinn with Katie and she turns her attention back to the tv.'Quinn please tell us the baby is ok.' Quinn laughs to herself at Adrianna's laugh."Adrianna is fine, she's playing Pick-a-boo with her Mami next to me as we speak." Katie along with her co-workers laugh and Katie looks down at her questions.'Do you know the reason for the emergency visit?' Quinn sighs nodding her head then remembers they can't see her."Yeah, she had stopped breathing and our friend who was watching her rushed to Dr. Stine's office. It turns out she has asthema, he gave us a nebulizer for her." Katie nods her head with a smile.'Well it's good to hear she's doing ok.' Katie looks on her questions again and clears her throat.'While I have you on the phone why don't we talk about some rumors.' Katie takes out some tabloid magazines to look over.'In Star magazine, I've read that you've had someone at a meet and greet in Macy's tell you and your wife you shouldn't be parents, is this true? If so, how do you deal with that?'

Quinn takes a deep breath and looks over at Santana, placing Adrianna in her little pink swing."That is true, unfortently. I don't really deal with it, I tolerate it would be a good way to discribe it. I can't change everyone's opinion about my life and I know it'll always be there." Santana joins Quinn on the couch and rests her head on her shoulder. Katie nods her head with a hum and pursed lips.'Well I think you handle it very gracefully and if I were in your shoes I don't think I could handle it as we'll as you.' Katie says with a laugh along with her co-workers. Santana takes Quinn's hand and kisses the back of it and Katie looks over another tabloid.'Us Weekly have said you've received threats that they'll have your baby taken from you. If this is true, I have to say that's a bit extreme of someone expressing their opinion of your life style.' Santana kisses Quinn's cheek making her smile."Yeah we've had a few and those are more difficult to tolerate. But like I've said before, I have an amazing wife and she helps me get trough it." Santana smiles with a blush and kisses Quinn's temple.'That's so sweet. That's all the time we have for, thank you Quinn for taking time and talking to us. I know it couldn't have been easy with the baby. I hope to see you soon, have a good day.' Santana slips her hand between Quinn's legs, tracing circles to her clit and kisses her neck."No problem I love the show and you have a good day your self." Quinn tries to say without a moan and quickly hangs up the phone. She grabs Santana's wrist to stop her movements."San, the baby."

Santana pouts then looks over to see Adri, sleeping in the swing. She continues her movements and kisses Quinn's neck."She's asleep." Santana says against her skin, Quinn moans quietly as Santana enters her with two fingers. Santana kisses down to her chest, pulling her shirt and bra down and takes her left nipple in her mouth."Faster." She picks up her speed then slows down to add another finger then quickens her pumps until Quinn reaches her climax. Santana kisses Quinn deeply as she slowly pulls out then leans her forehead onto Quinn's."I can't believe we did that in front of Adri." Santana shirts her shoulders."You were quiet, besides she won't rememeber it anyway."

Can you guys do me a favor and let me know when my ipod changes my sentences? Ive said it before, my ipod likes to change my words on me and i dont always catch it. I read some of a previous chapter and saw a few mistakes, it would help me alot if you were to let me know when that happens, thank you(:


	15. Chapter 15: Work Troubles

Where the Heart Is

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) This is the longest I've ever waited to update and I'm sorry about that. Hopefully these chapters make up for it, on another note, who has seen the video of Naya singing 'Silent Night' at the Trevor project? She's SO AMAZING! I've watched it like a hundred times already and as always she looked beautiful. Also I saw a video of her leaving and I could be wrong but I think that douchbag flopson was with her. Like how much do you guys hate that guy? idk about you but everytime I see him I want to punch him! idk if she's dating him but I really hope she isn't cause i just dont know what she sees in him. I know it's bad to 'judge a book by its cover' and w.e, I'm pretty good at reading people and he just looks like one of those guys and think 'douchbag' srry for the rambling but that man just pisses me off, have any of you seen National Lapoons Xmas Vacation? if you have then you know the part when he opens his suppose to be Xmas bonus and it turns out to be a gift card for something I forget. He gets super pissed and starts calling him a bunch of names and throws a fit, that's what comes to mind when I see him-_- (ok I'm done venting Lol, enjoy the update)

falconsoftball19: Yeah I guess that's true but I honestly think it was stupid of Santana to break up with her because of the distance and now she's constently coming back! if she can find time to be there after the break up she could've done the same before. I just don't like Britt or San with anyone but each other! Lol I've read somewhere that the kiss is suppose to be a dream and the relationship is gonna be one sided so I'm hoping its on Sam's part and not Brittany's. As far as Quinn I just thought she would've changed and not be so bipolar. Lol

Chapter 15: Work Troubles

Santana's in their bedroom with Adrianna laying on her stomach playing with her toys on the bed, while Santana gets dressed for work. Quinn is in the living room talking on the phone for yet another interview. Santana is wearing a white button down dress shirt, the sleeves reach her elbows and she has a short grey pencil skirt on with black high heels. Santana fixes her long wavy hair in the mirror above their dresser and turns to Adrianna."What do you think,Mija? Does Mami look pretty?" Quinn sneaks up behind Santana and slips her arms around her waist and kisses her temple."You look breathtakingly beautiful." Santana blushes with a smile and turns in Quinn's arms and kisses her deeply."Gracias, Mi amor." Adrianna drops her toy on the ground and Quinn picks it up for her then looks at the time."Babe, your gonna be late you better leave." Santana gives her another kiss and kisses the top of Adrianna's head before she leaves. Since the photos of Adrianna have been released the night before, they've been dealing with more paparazzi. So every morning Santana has work, Jay has been driving her to all the families she has to visit, she meets him in the parking lot behind the building to see a few paparazzi already waiting for her."Hey, Jay. Morning." Jay gives her a hug and opens the door for her."Morning, San. You look nice." Santana smiles and turns the little tv on making Jay laugh while closing the door.

Jay pulls up to the first house, the mother has a drinking problem and just started going to AA meetings. Santana knocks on the front door with a sigh."Charlotte! Open the door! No tengo tiempo para esto!" The door begins to open revealing a little girl about the age of nine. Santana smiles and kneels down to her height, the little girl is wearing long john pj's that look to be handed down from an older sibling or cousin. She has long blonde curly hair with ocean blue eyes."Hey, beautiful. Where's your mom?" The little girl takes Santana's hand and drags her to the back room where her mother is laying on the bed with a bottle of vodka in her hand. Santana turns to the girl and kneels in front of her again."My name's Santana,what's yours?" The girl shyly looks to her feet while bitting her bottom lip."Taylor." Santana smiles and rubs her arms."Such a pretty name for a pretty girl. How long has your mom been laying in bed?" Taylor thinks about it for a moment and shrugs her shoulders."Since yesterday morning, I tired to wake her up so she can make me something to eat." Santana frowns then covers it with a smile."Why don't you wait in the kitchen while I see if I can get your mom to wake up. Then I'll be in to see if I can find something for you to eat." Taylor gives Santana a hug then makes her way to the kitchen. Santana closes her eyes with a sigh then stands up. Since having, Adrianna visiting families with small children and babies have been hard. Santana checks Charlotte's pulse and finds nothing."That explains the smell." She says under her breath as she covers the bod with a blanket. She texts Jay to call the corner and her boss to let him know she'll be bringing in a little girl then makes her way to the small kitchen. She looks in the fridge to find some beer,cheese and some bologna. Santana finds some bread and makes a bologna and cheese sandwich."Here ya go. After this we'll go for a ride." Santana takes a seat across from Taylor and encourages her to eat. She shakes her head with a pout."My mommy is dead isn't she?" Santana takes a deep breath and gestures for Taylor to sit on her lap."Yeah, beautiful she is but ya know what? I'm going to help you find a nice family that'll love you and take care of you, how does that sound?"

Taylor looks in Santana's eyes and sighs."Will I have a mommy like you?" Santana smiles and hugs Taylor."Yeah you can have a mom like me." Santana sighs and slides the plate closer to them."How bout we take this in the limo with us?" Taylor climbs off Santana's lap with a gasp."We're going in a limo?" Santana hands her the sandwich with a big smile."With a tv and mini fridge." Santana takes Taylor by the hand out the limo and has her climb in before her so she doesn't see the corner. Santana tells Taylor she has to talk to a man about something for a minute and then tells the corner where the body is and pays him. When Santana climbs in the limo she sees Taylor eating her sandwich and watching spongebob. She tells Jay to drive to her office as Taylor lays her head on her lap and sucks her thumb. Santana frowns at the sight, girls at her age don't normally still suck their thumb and wonders if she's gone through any type of abuse. She runs her fingers through her hair as they watch spongebob. Jay pulls up to the building and Santana lightly shakes Taylor's shoulder and turns the tv off. She takes Taylor by the hand and takes her to her office. Santana notices her shying away from her co-workers as they pass them. They reach her door and Santana tells Taylor to wait on her small couch, next to Santana's office is her boss, Mr. Talabiska's. She knocks on the door as she peeks in, he looks up and gestures for her to enter."Where's the girl?" Santana takes a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk."She's in my office." Mr. Talabiska is two years older than Santana, an attractive man with dark short hair and brown eyes. He works out at the gym down the street and runs in marathons on occasion. He tends to flirt with Santana but she's told him off plenty of times, the only reason he hasn't fired her is because she's the best and he has a thing for her."Right well bring her to Sharon and she'll take her to a home." Santana sighs as she stands from her seat and rubs the wrinkles from her skirt before leaving the room while Mr. Talabiska leers at her bottom. Santana takes Taylor to Shanon's office, stopping at her door she kneels infront of her."My friend, Shanon is going to take you to a home tonight. You'll be there until they find you a nice home, ok?" Taylor looks at her with a frown."I want you to be my new mom."

Santana takes a deep breath, tryin to control her emotions."I don't know if I can be your new mom, but maybe they'll let you stay at my house for the night and we'll see what my wife says, ok?" Taylor smiles and jumps in her arms. Santana has always thought about adopting she just thought it would be once her own child is older, but she's also learned thing don't turn out like you want them to. Santana lets, Shanon know she wants Taylor to stay at her apartment for the night until she and Quinn make a final descion. Taylor falls asleep on Santana's lap on the way there, as Jay pulls up to the back of the building Santana sees some paparazzi and frowns. She forgot about them, they'll take pictures and print some rediculous rumor. Santana sighs and looks down at Taylor, Jay opens the door with a blanket. Santana smiles then takes Taylor in her arms so her head is resting on her shoulder then takes the blanket and covers her face with it."Good thinking, Jay." He helps Santana out of the car as the paparazzi take their pictures and like always scream questions at her.'Who's the little girl, Santana? Is it a relative?' She takes Taylor up to their room, as she opens the door, Quinn runs towards her with a big smile but stops in her tracks when she sees Taylor."Who's that?" Santana gestures for her to follow her in the living room as she takes the blanket off Taylor's head. She carefully places her on the love seat and puts the blanket over her."San? What's going on?" Santana smiles and pulls her in a hug."How do you feel about adopting?"

Quinn steps out of the hug and looks at her confused."We have a two month old daughter, San and you want to adopt." Santana sighs and cups Quinn's face."Her mom died, she has no one else. I think she's been abused, she's smaller than someone her age and she shows signs." Quinn looks over to see Taylor starring at her with a pout. She walks past Santana and kneels in front of her."Hi, I'm Quinn, Santana's wife. What's your name?" Taylor looks between Santana and Quinn then she sits up and hugs Quinn."Taylor." Santana joins them on the floor and rubs Taylor's back, Quinn looks over to her and mouths 'I'll think about it.' Adrianna starts to cry and Santana walks to the nursery to check on her. Taylor steps out of the hug and looks over to where Santana disappeared to."You have a baby." Quinn smiles and takes her to the nursery. Santana has Adrianna in her arms, sitting in the rocking chair and feeding her with a bottle. Taylor slowly approaches them and looks down at the baby, Santana smiles and clears her throat."Taylor, this is Adrianna but we call her Adri for short." Taylor smiles and traces patterns to the back of her hand."She's cute." Santana smiles and nods her head."Yeah, so are you." Santana tickles Taylor's stomach making her laugh."When your done can I play with her?" She looks over at Quinn and she smiles and nods her head."Sure, just be careful."

After Santana is finished, Quinn lays a blanket down on the floor in the living room with some toys. Santana lays Adri on the blanket and Taylor lays on her stomach next to her and shows Adri how all her toys work. The phone starts to ring and Quinn takes it in the kitchen."Hello?"

-"Quinn who is this little girl? How can you not tell me you and Santana are adopting?"

-"Rachel, we're not sure if we're adopting Taylor but we're thinking about it."

-"Awwh her name is Taylor? So cute, and what brought this idea of adoption anyway?" (Quinn sighs and looks in on Santana and Taylor playing with Adrianna.)

-"Santana met her through work, I guess. She hasn't had time to explain."

-"Oh well I think you shoulde get to know her and her story before even thinking about adopting."

-"Yeah I will thanks for the advice and please don't go gossiping about this with Kurt. We don't need any more rumours going around."

-"I won't I promise but let me know how everything works out."

-"I'll will and thanks, I'll talk to ya soon."

-"You welcome and you better, bye." Quinn laughs to herself and hangs up the phone then joins the girls on the living room floor. Taylor is sitting between, Santana's legs as she plays with one of Adri's toys with her."Who was that?" Taylor looks up at Quinn with a smile then continues to play with Adri."Rachel, she saw something about ya know, in the tabloids and wanted to know of it was true." Santana nods her head with a small 'oh.'

They continue to play until, Taylor starts yawning."I think it's time for bed." Santana smiles down and kisses the top of her head."But I'm not sleepy." Quinn and Santana smile as she yawns again."Well Adrianna is and she won't sleep unless you do, so move it." Quinn takes Adrianna in the nursery while Santana tucks Taylor in on the couch. Taylor yawns and looks up to Santana with a pout."San? Are you and Quinn my mommies now?" Santana kneels in front of her with a small smile."No we're not, we have to consider a few things first but don't worry about that now, ok? Sleep, beautiful." Santana kisses her forehead and pulls a blanket up to her shoulders. She goes to the nursery to say goodnight to Adri before changing into pj's and sliding into bed behind Quinn."We have so much to think about." Quinn turns in Santana's arms, noses touching."Yeah I know, it's just when I saw her look at me with that danm pout, my heart melted." Quinn smiles and cups her cheek."Your amazing, but your right she has one killer pout." Santana smiles and pulls Quinn in a deep kiss."So? What do you think?" Quinn takes a deep breath.

"I'm still thinking about it, give me until tomorrow evening." Santana nods her head and kisses the tip of Quinn's nose."I love you to the moon and back." Quinn smiles and kisses her softly."I love when you say that, and I love you more."

Santana pulls Quinn closer to her and they both fall asleep.

Taylor is tossing and turning on the couch, she's having trouble sleeping.

Taylor's Dream: Taylor is back home watching tv with a babysitter. She hears her mom enter the house through the back door and runs down the hall and in the kitchen. Charlotte is making out with some guy up against the counter."Mommy?" Charlotte breaks the kiss and looks down at Taylor."Hey." She turns to the man, he has brown hair and a beard, he's wearing a sleeve less shirt that looks like he ripped off himself and blue Levi jeans and steel toed boots."Kevin, this is my precious daughter, Taylor." Kevin kneels down and cups her cheek.

"She's a pretty little thing." Charlotte takes, Kevin back to her room and yells to the sitter that she can leave.

Later that night, Taylor falls asleep on the couch watching tv. She wakes up to Kevin shaking her and runs his fingers through her hair."Your mom fell asleep on me the drunk." Kevin laughs and runs his hand down Taylor's body."So I thought hey there's another pretty girl in the living room." Taylor pushes his hand away when he reaches her inner thigh."No, I'm tired." Kevin sighs and leans down close to her face."I don't care if your tired, you will lie here like a good girl, got it?" Taylor slowly nods her head with tears brimming her eyes as his hand returns to her thigh.

Taylor wakes up to a strange room and gets scared. She sits up and looks around the room then remembers, Santana brought her to her apartment. She sighs then looks down at her legs, she can feel his hands on her still and starts scratching her thighs until she breaks skin. Not wanting to sleep on the couch anymore, she wonders out to the hall, peeking in the master bedroom she sees Quinn and Santana asleep. Then looks into the nursery and slowly opens the door more and tip toes in the room. She climbs onto the crib and looks down to see Adrianna awake sucking on her tiny fist."I can't sleep, Adri. You think I can sleep with you?" Taylor says in a whipser then climbs into the crib and lays on her side facing Adri."I had a nightmare, my Mommy's old boyfriend was touching me. I didn't like him, he was nice but not always." Taylor sighs as Adri wrapps her finger around Taylor's."I hope Santana and Quinn adopt me, I really like San and Quinn seems like she's nice." Taylor closes her eyes, trying to sleep but when she does she only sees, Kevin's face hovering over her. She looks over to see, Adri slowly starting to fall asleep."No don't fall asleep yet, you have to get Santana or Quinn in here. I can't sleep still." Taylor begins to shake the baby and leans close to her ear so she can whisper into it."You have to cry." Taylor continues to shake her but it doesn't work, then she pinches her arm making her cry."Yes, now one of them have to come in." Taylor puts her thumb in her mouth and closes her eyes, pretending to be asleep.

Santana wakes up to Adri crying, she slides out of Quinn's arms with a sigh and crosses the hall into the nursery. As she approaches the lamp on the night stand, next to the crib she sees, Taylor sleeping next to Adri with her thumb in her mouth. Santana sighs and takes Adri in her arms, sits in the rocking chair and begins to breast feed her."It seems you've made a new friend huh, Mija?" After she's finished, Santana burps Adri and places her back in the crib and runs her fingers through Taylor's hair, waking her up."Hey, beautiful. What are you doing in here?" Taylor pouts and shrugs her shoulders then takes her thumb out of her mouth."I had a nightmare and at my old house I would sleep with my baby cousin." Santana frowns, she doesn't remember seeing anyone else their."My cousin didn't always stay with us, but when she did and I had a nightmare I would sleep with the baby." Santana sighs and takes Taylor in her arms."Well since your not at your old house anymore, if you have a nightmare you can sleep with me and Quinn ok?" Taylor smiles and rests her head on Santana's shoulder as she takes her in their bedroom.

Quinn is sitting up in their bed when she enters the room. She gives her a questions look and Santana mouths 'nightmare.' Santana places Taylor in the bed before climbing in herself. Taylor cuddles to her side with her thumb in her mouth. Santana kisses the top of her head as Quinn climbs out of bed then slides by Santana's other side so she's in the middle. Quinn burries her face in her neck and kisses her collar bone."Goodnight." Santana smiles looking between Quinn and Taylor and pulls them both closer to her.

"Goodnight, Taylor. Goodnight, Mi amor." Taylor cuddles closer to Santana then looks over at them and sees their sleeping."I want you to be my new mommies." She says in a whisper then burries her face in Santana's neck and falls asleep.

Taylor's Dream: Taylor is in Central Park with Santana,Quinn and Adrianna. She's holding Santana's hand and holding on the the stroller, Quinn is pushing.

Taylor spots some ducks by the pond and asks Santana for the bread."Here ya go, beautiful. Dont get too close, ok?" Taylor smiles up at Santana, nodding her head then runs for the pond."Mommy! Come feed them with me!" Quinn smiles and joins her by the pond. Taylor hands her some bread and they start throwing them to the ducks. Santana parks the stroller next to a bench close by, she takes out her phone, taking a few pictures. One of the ducks become adventurous and wonders closer to Taylor, Quinn kneels behind her and pulls Taylor closer to her with a piece of bread in her hand."Carefully baby girl, we don't want him to bite us, so we have stand very still and be as quiet as possible." Santana smiles as Taylor stands like a statue until the duck takes the bread from their joined hands, she snaps a few pics and puts her phone back in her pocket. As the duck waddles back to the pond, Taylor hugs Quinn with a big smile then runs to Santana and hugs her legs."Did you see us?! The duck ate the bread from our hands, momma!" Santana takes Taylor in her arms and hugs her tightly then kisses her cheek."I saw, beautiful. I even took a few pictures so you can show all your friends at school." Quinn takes out a picnic basket and they set it up under a group of trees for some shade. Quinn has made Taylor's favorite egg salad sandwich, she hugs Quinn with a big smile and takes a big bite making Santana and Quinn laugh.

Taylor wake up with a big smile and looks to Quinn and Santana, she decides to wants to cuddle with Quinn too then stretches across Santana and rests her head on Quinn's chest so she laying on both of them. Taylor leans up and kisses Quinn's cheek then rests her head back down and falls back asleep again.

So how do you feel about Quinn and Santana possibly adopting, Taylor? yay or nay?


	16. Chapter 16: In Over our Heads

Where the Heart Is

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters)

Chapter 16: In Over our Heads

Quinn is the first to wake up, she hears Adriannna crying and tries to get up but feels pressure on her chest. Looking down she sees a head if blonde curly hair, Taylor is laying across both Quinn and Santana. Quinn smiles and runs her fingers through her hair then she carefully slides out from under her. Taylor, frowns and cuddles to Santana's side with her head under her chin. Quinn enters the nursery and takes Adri in her arms, trying to calm her down so she won't wake Santana and Taylor, she takes her to the kitchen for some breast milk, Santana pumped. She takes, Adrianna in the living room and begins to feed her as, Taylor enters the room with a pout and legs crossed."Where's your potty?" Quinn smiles an points across the hall, Taylor gives her a quick 'thank you' and runs to the room. Quinn laughs to her self and looks down at Adrianna."What do you think about having an older sister?" Quinn sighs and kisses Adri's forehead then turns the tv on to spongebob for, Taylor as she returns from the bathroom and sits at the far end of the couch, away from Quinn. She burps, Adri then places her in the swing next to the couch. Quinn then makes, Taylor and Santana some French toast, as she finshed the last of them, Santana enters the living room and greets Taylor and Adri before entering the kitchen then kisses Quinn deeply.

"Morning, Mi Amor." Quinn smiles and gives Santana another kiss."Morning, Breakfeast is ready." Santana takes hers and Taylor's plates into the living room, then sits on the couch and hands Taylor her plate."Here you go, beautiful." Santana digs in her food as Taylor sets her plate on her lap and stares at her food. Quinn takes a seat to Santana's other side, close to Adrianna and notices, Taylor's hesitation.

"What's wrong, Tay? Do you not like French toast?" Santana looks over to Taylor with a sigh then gestures for her to eat."It's ok, you can eat." Taylor smiles and digs into her food like she hasn't eaten in weeks. Quinn looks on with a frown and Santana cups her face and mouths 'I'll explain later.'

Once they've finished, Santana takes their plates to the dishwasher as Quinn takes, Adrianna in the nursery for a nap. Taylor follows her in and climbs onto the side of the crib while, Quinn lays, Adrianna in it. Quinn takes her iPod and sets it by Adrianna's head to play the song, Santana recorded for her."Is that Santana singing?" Quinn smiles down at Taylor with pride."Yeap, it helps the baby go to sleep." Quinn gestures for Taylor to follow her out to the living room. Quinn cleans up some of Adrianna's toys as Taylor stands near the loveseat.

"Quinn?" Quinn places the toys in a basket by the tv and loveseat."What's wrong, tired?" Taylor shakes her head with a pout."I don't feel good." She places her hand over her belly, Santana enters the room with a small smile."It could be because you ate your food so danm fast."

Santana takes a seat on the couch while Quinn has, Taylor lay on the loveseat and gets a small bucket just incase before joining, Santana on the couch. They watch a few episodes of Dora when there's a knock at the door, Taylor sits up in her seat and covers her ears with her hands then runs into the nursery. Santana answers the door while Quinn goes to comfort, Taylor. Sam, is standing in the door with a smile."Hey, trouty what's up." He shrugs his shoulders with a big smile."I met a girl." Santana gestures for him to come inside and escorts him to the living room."Yeah? She hot?" Sam snorts nodding his head."Yeah, beautiful. I really like her." Quinn enters the room with Taylor in her arms, she still has her ears covered with a pout."Hey, beautiful what's wrong?" Santana takes Taylor in her arms and she burries her face in her neck, Sam looks between Quinn and Santana very confused."Who's this?"

Santana and Quinn sit on the couch and explain everything to him while Taylor hides in Santana's neck."So what's gonna happen? Where's she gonna live?" Quinn and Santana look at each other then back to Sam."Still don't know yet but we have to figure it out by the end of the day. I told Shanon she staying for only the night." Sam tilts his head,. trying to get, Taylor's attention with no success."So this girl you met? What she look like?" Sam smiles and sighs."She'll be over soon she just had to drop some photos off to some couple she took pictures for." Quinn looks between the two, confused."When did you meet this girl?" Sam starts to explain when there's another knock. Santana excuses herself and sets Taylor on the couch only to have her grab onto her leg. Santana smiles then takes her in her arms and heads for the door and opens it with a frown."Oh, it's just you." Jessie leers at Santana then frowns when she sees Taylor in her arms."What the hell are you doing with my cousin's kid?!" Jessie tries to take Taylor from her but Santana is faster and steps away from her grasp."What the hell?! What do you mean your cousin? Your related to Charlotte Allen?!" Quinn and Sam enter the hall from all the screaming as Adri wakes up and then goes into the nursery. Sam looks between Santana and Jessie with a frown.

"Santana and Quinn are the couple?" Jessie sighs in guilt and slowly nods her head and runs her hand through her hair."Yeah, they are. Now will someone please tell me what your doing with my cousin?" After Quinn gets, Adrianna calm she enters the hall at Santana's side and slips her arm around her possessively."I'm a social worker, and Taylor's house is one I visit so often for Charlotte's drinking problem." Santana looks down at Taylor and gently pushes her head onto her shoulder and covers her ear."I found her dead in her room, Taylor answered the door and their was no one else there. So I brought her to my office, thinking I can put her in a home but she got pretty attached to me." Jessie slowly nods her head with a frown."I didn't know she was still having problems, I wouldn't have left if I knew." Santana looks between Jessie and Taylor."Your the cousin with the baby?" Jessie shakes her head looking at Taylor."No, that was my sister, Grace. Both me and her took turns staying with Charlotte. We thought it would help but she was fine when I left."

Sam looks on with a frown as Jessie takes a few steps towards Santana and Taylor."Dont you remember me? You were so little last time I saw you. I should've stayed, I should've known she wouldn't get better." Taylor clings onto Santana as Jessie gets closer."I'm sorry, but I can make it up to you. How would you like to stay with me?" Quinn and Santana exchange the same frown, they've have become attached to Taylor as well. Quinn was liking the idea of adopting after seeing Taylor, cuddled to her and Santana that morning. Taylor shakes her head and cuddles further into Santana.

"No, I wanna stay." Santana smiles down at Taylor and holds her closer while, Quinn rubs her back. Jessie takes a deep breath and points her finger at Santana.

"This isn't over, she belongs with family and I'm gonna make sure that happens." Jessie looks down at Taylor then backs up down the hall."I don't wanna see you anymore." Jessie looks over at Sam confused."You lied to me and now your taking a little girl away from my family." Sam stands by Quinn's side and smiles over at the couple then back to Jessie."Their amazing parents I've seen it. Taylor wants to stay here with them, why can't you just accept that?" Jessie shakes her head looking over at Taylor, she has her arms wrapped around, Santana's neck and her cheek pressed against hers."I'll never accept that, what could be better for than her own family?" Sam sighs as Jessie leaves and slams the door shut. Taylor turns to Santana with a pout and unsheded tears."Will I have to leave, now?" Santana sighs and hugs Taylor."No, we'll make sure you stay permanently." Santana looks over to Quinn with pleading eyes and she smiles back and nods her head.

That afternoon, Santana makes calls to her office letting her boss and Shanon know they want to adopt, Taylor. Quinn is in the bathroom with Taylor and with Adrianna in her swing with her mask on. Quinn has the tub filled with warm water, Taylor is sitting at the edge of the tub with a pout."I don't like the water." Quinn sighs then drains the tub she gestures for Taylor to stand then closes the curtain and turns the shower on. Quinn helps takes her clothes off and into the tub."Better?" Taylor smiles and begins to wash herself. Quinn gives her privacy and carries the nebulizer and the swing into the living room and places it back by the couch. Santana is sitting on the recliner, talking with Shanon on the phone as Quinn takes a seat on the couch next to it.

-"So you think we have a better chance?"

-"Oh yeah, with her history, not a doubt in my mind. At the trial they'll want to talk with your friends and even Taylor, you said so yourself she said she would rather stay with you. Just stop by and sign a few papers and I'll let you know when the date is set."

-"Thank you so much for helping us, Shanon. I'll stop by this evening."

-"Alright see ya then."

-"Ok,bye." Santana hangs up the phone with a sigh and sets it on the coffee table."So? What she say?" Santana stands to her feet and sits on Quinn's lap."She said for now we'll have a joint custody thing. She'll stay here Friday through Monday and Jessie gets her for the other days." Santana looks at Quinn with her brows furrowed."Speaking of where is she?" Quinn sighs and leans her forehead on Santana's."In the shower." Santana smiles and cups Quinn's face."I know it sucks now but, Shanon says we have a good chance of getting full custody." Quinn kisses Santana's palm as Taylor enters the room wearing one of Quinn's shirts, it's big on her but its all they have. Santana and Quinn smiles over at her and gestures for her to join them. Santana slides off Quinn's lap then Taylor climbs on hers. She looks up at Santana with a pout."Do I get to stay here now?" Santana looks over at Quinn with a sigh then back to Taylor, she brushes some hair out of her face with a small smile."Just for the rest of the weekend, then for the rest of the week you'll stay with, Jessie." Taylor sighs with a deep pout with tears threatening to fall.

"But I wanna stay here." Santana pulls Taylor in a hug."I know, beautiful. We want you to stay here too, but we're just gonna have to stay strong for the time being, ok." Taylor sobs in Santana's neck, Quinn rubs her back while Santana kisses the top of her head and tries to calm her down.

Taylor cries herself to sleep and Santana takes her to their bedroom, Quinn takes the nebulizer mask off Adrianna then changes her and puts her down for her nap. Santana and Quinn meet in the hall and Quinn pulls Santana in a hug, needing the contact."We're so in over our heads." Santana kisses her temple and runs her fingers through her hair."Maybe, but I want that little girl in our family, she belongs with us." Quinn steps out of the embrace with a smile."Ditto." Santana checks the time and sees she's gonna be late to sign the papers. She calls Jay to explain what's going on and asks to drive her there. She quickly grabs her light coat to block the paparazzi's view from her face along with big sunglasses to be safe."Call me after you've signed everything." Santana smiles and pulls Quinn in a tight embrace."I will, you watch our girls." Quinn smiles at 'our girls' and tightens her hold on Santana."I will, I love you to the moon and back." Santana kisses her deeply and cups her face with a big smile."I love you more, I'll see ya soon." Santana quickly makes her way to the elevator, the doors almost closes and she starts to run. She notices a young man standing in the elevator as te doors begin to close further."Can you hold the doors?!" The man places his foot between the doors and Santana enters the elevator panting with a polite smile."Thanks." He smiles back and points to the floor numbers."Lobby." He nods and presses the button, Santana looks at him up and down, she's never seen him before and wonders if he's new to the building. He's got short brown hair and wearing a button down dress shirt from American Eagle. He has Levi jeans on and black dress shoes. She looks up to see him smiling at her and arches her brow."What?"

He looks to his feet with a smile and shakes his head looking back at her."Your checking me out." Santana scoffs and shows him her rings."Oh well he's a lucky guy." Santana rolls her eyes with a sigh."She's a lucky girl." He smiles and holds out his hand for her to shake."The names, Eric. I just moved in the last night." Santana nods her head but really isn't intrested, the elevator stops at his floor. Eric turns back to Santana as he gets out of the elevator with a wink and Santana smiles and flips him off before the doors close. Santana meets Jay in the lobby and she prepares herself for the paparazzi before she exits the building. As always they scream questions at her as she climbs in the car as Jay does the same."So your really doing huh? Your adopting that little girl?" Santana smiles and turns the tv on."We want to. That Jessie bitch is gonna make it hard on us." Jay nods his head as he pulls out of the parking lot."Well, if you need me for, I don't know like a reference, just call me." Santana smiles and slides to the front and hugs Jay from te back."Gracias, I'll remember that. You know we love you right?" Jay smiles in the review mirror."I love you too, and your wife and that beautiful god daughter of mine." Santana kisses his cheek and slides back into her seat. When they reach the building, Santana quickly makes her way to Shanon's office."Hey, your almost late, I was about to head home." Santana sighs and takes a seat in front of her desk.

"There isn't too much you have to sign so, do it quickly." Santana signs her name and initials on all eight papers."So is that it? We have shared custody?" Shanon takes the papers and files them in the draw then turns her attention back to Santana."Yeap, judge already signed the papers and so did that Jessie, bitch." Santana laughs to herself and grabs her purse from the floor."Is Mr. T here?" Shanon shakes her head with a questioning look."I have to get something from my office and I don't wanna deal with him." Shanon nods her head with a small 'oh.'

Santana makes her way to her office and takes a peek into Mr. Talabiska's room and sees its empty. She opens her file cabinet trying to look for, Charlotte's files looking in the 'A's' for Allen."There you are you little shit." Santana sits back in her chair reading through it with furrowed brows. She skims the parts she's read already and skips down to the parts she hasn't. 'Charlotte Allen has two daughters, Chloe and Taylor. Both fathers are unknown and unpresent, Charlotte will not reveal this information. Taylor has unknown bruises that have faded and strange behavior, like sucking her thumb, covering her ears and straches her inner thighs.' Santana frowns she hasn't seen any scratches on Taylor and never thought of her covering her ears to be strange. The thumb sucking was a little strange at first but Santana has noticed she only does it in her sleep. She looks at the time and takes a photo with her phone of the file to show, Quinn then quickly exists the building and back into the limo.

"How'd it go? Did you have alot of papers to sign?" Santana closes her eyes and sighs trying to control her emotions, she can't imagine what Taylor has been through in order for self harm to get involved. Santana clears her throat and nods her head with a small smile."Yeah it took longer than I thought sorry, Jay."

Santana enters to a very dark and quiet apartment, the only light is comming from the tv in the living room and small night light from the nursery. Santana takes her coat and shoes off and slowly makes her way in the living room. Quinn is sleeping on the big couch with, Taylor sleeping on top of her with her head under her chin. Santana smiles at the site, takes out her phone and takes a picture then cringes at the bright flash, she looks over to see Quinn slowly starting to wake. She puts her phone on the coffee table and kneels in front of Quinn."Hey, Mi amor." Quinn smiles at Santana then leans up kissing her softly."Hey, I didn't think you would be so long." Quinn looks down at Taylor and runs her fingers through her hair."She didn't want to sleep in our bed with out you so I said we could wait. I guess we fell asleep." Santana rubs Taylor's back and clears her throat."Have you noticed any strange behavior from Taylor, today?" Quinn thinks about it for a moment and shakes her head confused."Not that I can rememeber, why?" Santana sighs and turns to grab her phone then shows Quinn the picture. She skims through it and looks up at Santana with a frown."I didn't notice any scratches when she took a shower." Santana takes a deep breath and kisses Taylor's temple."I guess we'll just have to keep a close eye on her from now on." Santana takes Taylor in her arms then takes her in their bedroom while Quinn follows after had turned the tv off. Santana carefully places her in the covers then she and Quinn change into pj's and climb into bed themselves with Santana in the middle and Quinn spooning her."Babe, I was thinking if Taylor's going to stay here on the weekends then she should have her own room. We can't have her sleep with us forever." Quinn kisses behind Santana's ear and slips her hand under her shirt."I'd like some private time with my gorgeous, beautiful and perfect wife." Santana smiles with a blush then turns her head and kisses her deeply."Yeah, I like I'd like that too. We'll talk to her about it in the morning." Santana lays back down and pulls Taylor closer to her while cuddling further into Quinn and falls asleep.

So? Yay or nay with Taylor becoming a Lopez? And again sorry for the late update, don't hate me! Lol


	17. Chapter 17: Number One Gossip

Where the Heart Is

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee Characters) I just want to point out that I just realized I made Taylor look like a mini Taylor Swift and I didn't do it on purpose! Lol So lets just say my little Taylor has dirty blonde hair haha.

falconsoftball19: Yeah my sister said the samething about the dyslexia. I've read an article that said the couples being split isn't permanent. I still think it's stupid though it just seems so OOC for Santana to break up with Brittany for the distance and her glancing at some other girl, if she had no intention on cheating on her then there was no reason for the break up! and even Blaine cheating on Kurt, how can he miss him so much saying he's not sure if he can stay at the school anymore and then sleep with another guy, like I get it long distance relationships aren't easy but make it more realistic by sticking to the characters at least. And I'm glad you still like the story..I feel bad for the late update and I wasn't sure anyone would still read it:/

tinygleek: Lol right? I want them to adopt her too(;

Chapter 17: Number One Gossip in Lesbian News

Quinn wakes up to an empty bed and pouts then hears, Santana and Taylor in the kitchen and climbs out of the bed with a smile. Santana and Taylor are making Breakfeast while listening to music and dancing around the room. Adrianna is sitting in her bouncer seat on the table. Quinn crosses her arms and leans against the door way with a smile as Santana takes Taylor in her arms and spins her around then flips the pancakes and the bacon. Their singing 'I Knew You Were Trouble' by Taylor Swift, Taylor looks over Santana's shoulder and waves at Quinn."We made you Breakfeast!" Santana looks over smiling with a blush."I see that, thank you. It smells amazing." Quinn hugs them and kisses Taylor's cheek then Santana's lips. Quinn rubs Taylor's back looking at Santana as she mouths 'Tell her.' Taylor looks over at Quinn with a curious look.

"Tell me what?" Quinn and Santana laugh then Quinn takes her from Santana so she can finish making Breakfeast."Me and San have decided since you'll be staying with us on the weekends you should get your own room." Taylor look between Quinn and Santana with a pout."But I like sleeping with you, it stops my nightmares." Quinn looks over to Santana with a sigh and a 'help me' look. Santana turns the stove off and takes Taylor from Quinn and sits her on her lap at the table while Quinn sits across from them.

Santana brushes some of Taylor's hair behind her ear."You can always come back to our room when you have a nightmare." Taylor looks over at Quinn, she nods her head with a smile, then turns her attention back to Santana."Wouldn't it be nice to have your own space for privacy? You'll get to decorate it any way you like cause it'll be your room." Taylor smiles she likes the idea of painting her walls, she always tried at her old home with some crayola paint but she always got in trouble with her mom."I like that, but you pink promise you'll let me sleep with you when I have a bad dream?" Santana smiles and holds out her pinky, Taylor smiles and wraps her small one around it.

"Pinky promise." After some more convincing that Taylor would like her own room, they eat Breakfeast around the table. Once Santana is finished she breast feeds, Adrianna and Taylor helps Quinn with the dishes then watches tv in the living room. Quinn sighs taking a seat next to Santana at the table."What's wrong, Mi amor?" Quinn smiles, shrugging her shoulders and rubs Adrianna's back."I'm just sad, Taylor's leaving today." Santana kisses Adrianna's temple with a pout and places her back in her bouncer and takes Quinn's hand in hers."I forgot that was today." Both look in on Taylor watching tv in the living room."It's gonna be so hard to watch her leave." Quinn pulls Santana in a hug then kisses her softly."San! We're on tv!" Santana and Quinn look in the living room confused. Santana walks into the living room and turn the tv up while Quinn takes Adrianna and places her in her swing the joins Taylor and Santana on the couch.

'In today's top news, Santana Lopez was seen carrying a small child in her apartment she shares with her wife and child the other night. I'm wondering if it was just a friends kid and they were just babysitting but we haven't seen them leave the apartment with the girl since then.' Santana rolls her eyes with a sigh and changes the channel only to come across E news showing a clip of Santana and Taylor exiting the car and entering the apartment.'Who do you think this little girl is? Thats what everyone has been guessing for the past two days.' Ryan turns to his co-worker and she shrugs her shoulders.'You think they can already be thinking about adopting? It seems far fetched considering they just had a baby two months ago.'

Santana flips through the channels only to see the same thing, pictures and video of her and Taylor. She turns to Quinn and Taylor with an annoyed sigh."Well it's official, we're the top gossip of lesbian news." Quinn laughs to herself and Taylor just shrugs her shoulders with a smile then takes one of Adri's toys and kneels infront of the swing, playing with her. Santana nudes Taylor's back with her foot to get her attention.

"How about we have Jay get us some paint so we can decorate your new room." Taylor jumps to her feet and hugs Santana and Quinn with a big smile."Lets's do it! Call him now, please." Santana calls Jay and asks to pick up, pink, purple, yellow, and green paint. He tells Santana he's already at the mall with his wife so Santana asks Liz to pick up some clothes at the gap for Taylor and to just guess the size. Quinn puts Adri down for a nap while Santana and Taylor clear out the 'study' room to get it ready to paint. Quinn hasn't used the room since she wrote her last book and said it was ok for Taylor to have as her room. Santana puts her hair up in a messy bun and pushes the desk in the hall, Quinn walks by and stops then leans against the wall to watch. Santana is struggling to get it past the doorway and pouts. Quinn nudges Taylor and laughs.

"Need any help, babe?" Santana looks up at Quinn with a sigh then slowly nods her head making Quinn and Taylor laugh."Not funny." Santana walks around the table to take the other side and pokes Taylor in the stomach.

"Laugh at me, I'll tickle you, little girl. Give you something to laugh about." Taylor covers her mouth trying to control her giggles.

Quinn and Santana slowly take te desk out side the apartment and gives it to their neighbor, Mr. Sekley. After Santana,Quinn and Taylor cleans her new room Jay and Liz arrive with their things. Jay takes the paint into the back room by the kitchen as Santana and Taylor follow."Sorry it took so long, some paparazzi recognized us and started asking about you girls and who Taylor is." Santana helps carry in the can of paint and Quinn helps carry in the bag of clothes and escorts Liz in the living room."Yeah we saw the gossip channels this morning." She sets the paints down next to the others and hugs Jay."Sorry about that." Jay waves her off with a smile."Not your fault." He looks around the room then down at Taylor. She becomes shy and guess behind Santana."Would like me to help with your room? I'm a really good painter." Santana runs her fingers through her hair as Taylor looks up at her."It's up to you, beautiful." Taylor thinks about it for a moment and shakes her head."No thanks, I'd like to do it myself." Santana and Jay laugh to themselves as he throws his hands up in surrender."Ok, fair enough but if you change your mind you give me a call." Taylor shyly nods her head still clinging to Santana's side as Quinn and Liz enter the room."Babe, we have to leave now." Jay says his goodbyes and tries to get a hug from Taylor but she doesn't have it, she just clings tighter to Santana."She's shy sorry about that Jay." He shrugs his shoulders with a smile."She'll get used to having me around." Santana takes Taylor in her arms as she and Quinn escort them out the door. "Thanks for getting everything, I paid Liz back already." Jay sighs and turns to Quinn shaking his head."You didn't have to do that." Quinn shrugs her shoulders and pulls him in a hug."Take it as a thank you." Liz hugs Santana and Quinn before they leave, Santana turns to Taylor with a smile. "Ready to paint your room?"

Taylor nods her head with a smile, Santana places her to her feet and follows her in the room while Quinn starts lunch. Santana looks around the room then back at Taylor."Ok, kid. How do you wanna do this?" Taylor opens the can for the purple paint and asks Santana to pour it on the trey and she starts to paint the walls. Santana leaves the room to grab their ihome and places it on the floor,plugs it in and places her iphone on it and plays more Taylor Swift. She takes a brush and starts to help paint the areas, Taylor can't reach until Quinn calls them to eat. Taylor runs in the kitchen with Santana chasing her, Quinn laughs to herself shaking her head and lightly slaps Santana's bottom."Your such a big kid." Santana kisses Quinn deeply while covering Taylor's eyes with her hand."I'm I still a big kid?" Quinn laughs and hands Santana and Taylor their plates before she takes hers to the table.

"How's the room coming along?" Taylor shrugs her shoulders and swallows her food."We have to wait until it dries so I can start the flowers." Quinn nods her head and turns her attention to Santana.

"You can put the fan in there from the hall closet, to get it to dry faster." Taylor starts to eat her food faster making Quinn and Santana laugh, Santana grabs her wrist making her stop."Your gonna get sick again, slow down your room will still be there." Taylor swallows with a pout."But I wanna finish before I have to leave." Santana rubs her back and kisses the rope of her head and looks over to Quinn. She reaches across the table and takes Taylor's hand into hers."Your right, how about we put our plates in the sink and I'll get the fan and then we'll all finish it together." Taylor smiles and they gather their plates, Santana heads to the nursery to feed and change Adri quick while Quinn and Taylor get the fan and plugs it in her new room.

One of the walls is completelt dry by the time Santana joins them. Taylor shows them where she wants the flowers and they start painting. Santana looks over to Taylor and sees her pouting so she takes her brush into the paint with a devious smile."Hey, beautiful." Taylor turns her head towards her to get a paint brush in her face."Hey!" Santana and Quinn laugh then Taylor takes her brush and paints Santana's arm."Haha got you back." Santana laughs then whispers something in Taylor's ear, they slowly approach Quinn with a smile. She looks between them both and knows exactly what's going to happen."Dont even think. about it." Taylor smiles up at Santana and she gives her a smile in return and winks at her. Taylor takes the brush down Quinn's left arm then Santana runs it down her right cheek."Your so getting it now!" Quinn chases Taylor and Santana around the room, they cover each other with pink and yellow paint. Santana picks up Taylor by her arm pits to block Quinn from wipping more paint on her."Nice, use the child as a shield." Santana whispers in Taylor's ear again making Quinn look at them with a raised eye brow. Taylor takes her brush and runs it across Quinn's neck with a big smile."Very funny, San." Santana places Taylor to her feet and then decide to start using the paint on the walls.

After they've finished, Taylor takes a shower in the bathroom next to her room while Quinn and Santana shower together in their bathroom suit. Taylor finishes before them and picks out a new outfit and changes before walking into the nursery. She climbs into the crib with Adrianna, sitting Indian style by her feet and picks at Adrianna's tiny sock."I have to leave today with my cousin Jessie, but I really want to stay here with you, San and Quinn." Adrianna cooes and shakes her feet, Taylor sighs with a pout."Maybe if I beg them, they'll let me stay." Taylor is too busy talking to Adrianna to notice Santana and Quinn looking on in the door way smilling through tears, Santana sneaks some photos before letting their presence known and walks further in the room."Hey, beautiful." Santana kisses the top of her head as Quinn joins her side."Such a pretty outfit, Liz did a good job picking out clothes for you." She's wearing a dark pink, long sleeves shirt with a big multicolored sequenced star with a pair of grey leggings. Taylor looks up at them with a pout."I don't wanna leave." Santana and Quinn sigh as Santana takes Taylor in her arms.

"We don't want you to leave either but it won't be for long, ok?" Taylor sighs and rests her head on Santana's shoulder."I don't wanna leave." To try to cheer Taylor up, Quinn takes Adrianna in her arms and they take them both into the living room. Quinn places Adri in her swing as Santana places Taylor on the couch."We haven't tried our Kinect yet, wanna play Dance central 3?" Quinn hooks the system up while, Santana slides the coffe table in the hall between the living room and the kitchen then takes Taylor by the hand and starts to play. Quinn takes a seat on the recliner and watches on with a smile. Santana messes up on purpose and does silly dance moves to get Taylor to smile. She pokes Taylor in the stomach and arm."Come on, pretty girl. Lets see you smile." It takes two songs to get Taylor into it and smiling again. Santana puts her hair in a messy bun getting hot from dancing, Taylor jumps up and down when she sees she's beaten her again."I beat you again, San! Three times in a row." Taylor puts her hands to her waist as Santana smiles trying to catch her breath."Your not very good at this."

Santana laughs along with Quinn as she takes Taylor in her arms and turns her so Shes hanging upside down, tickling her sides."I'm not good it? I let you win little girl, to get you smiling again." Taylor laughs and scream as Santana continues to tickle her when there's a knock at the door. Santana stops and looks over at Quinn then turns Taylor and hold her close. Quinn takes a deep breath and makes her way to the front door, Jessie is standing in the hall with a bag for Taylor and her lawyer standing by her side.

"Why bring him? We're not gonna keep her from you or something." Jessie rolls her eyes with a sigh.

"Whatever I have my reasons, where's Tay?" Quinn steps aside with a sigh to let them in then closes the door and escorts them into the living room. Santana is kneeling infront of Taylor wipping her tears."Hey, kid miss me? Time to leave." Quinn hands Jessie her bags of clothes and she starts to pack them in Taylor's bag for her.

Jessie kneels to Taylor's side with a smile."We're gonna have alot of fun, I have tons of movies and all the junk food you can eat." Taylor looks between Jessie and Santana then wraps her arms around Santana's neck in tears."No, I wanna stay." Santana sighs and rubs her back."I know you wanna stay, beautiful but you'll have fun with your cousin too. You can take one of Adri's stuffed animals with you if want." Santana looks over to Quinn, she leaves the room to Adri's room and returns with the pink rabbit and hands it to Santana."Now if you have a bad dream, you can cuddle with the rabbit."

Jessie's lawyer clears his throat getting everyone's attention."We have to go now." Santana stands with Taylor in her arms as she clings to her."No! I don't wanna go!" Santana and Quinn try to hold themselves together for Taylor, Quinn joins Santana's side and rubs Taylor's back and hands her a piece of paper."This is our number, you call us whenever you want okay?" Taylor continues to cry and takes the paper from Quinn. Santana kisses Taylor's cheek and hugs her before trying to hand off to Jessie."Beautiful, let go you have to leave."No! I don't wanna! I want you and Quinn to be my mommies!" Quinn helps Santana and hands Taylor to Jessie, Taylor wiggles in her arms and reaches out to Santana and Quinn while sobbing. Jessie gestures to her lawyer to take her bag as they walk down the hall to the front door."I wanna stay, Jessie. Please!" Santana hugs Quinn letting her tears free as the door slams shut."I can't do that every weekend. They better tell us when that fucking court date is soon." Quinn rubs Santana's back letting her own tears fall."I know, that was torture, I was trying so hard to keep myself together for her."

Later in the afternoon after they've eaten and Adrianna has been out down for her nap, Quinn finds Santana sitting Indian style in the middle of Taylor's room. She sighs and joins her on the floor."It's so quiet, I miss her already." Quinn sighs and rests her head on Santana's shoulder."Me too, it took me awhile to get Adri to sleep. She misses her too." Santana smiles and kisses the top of Quinn's head when the phone rings. Quinn picks her head up form Santana's shoulder and they look at each other with hope. They run to the phone in the kitchen, Quinn beats Santana to it and puts it on speaker."Hello?"

-"Quinn?" (Santana and Quinn smile hearing Taylor's voice.)

-"Yeah, baby girl. Santana's here too we have you on speaker."

-"I don't wanna stay here all week, I hate it here." (Both Santana and Quinn share the same pout.)

-"Hey, beautiful. It's Santana, I'm sorry you don't like it there but there's nothing we can do, baby."

-"But I can't sleep and Jessie can't make the nightmares go away like you guys can."

-"Do you have your rabbit?" (Santana asks)

-"Yeah."

-"Remember what I told you?"

-"It's not the same, I want you and Quinn to cuddle." (Quinn wipes some tears along with Santana.)

-"I know baby girl but we can't cuddle through a phone." (Quinn says)

-"San? Can you sing to me until I fall asleep?" (Santana smiles nodding her head then rememebers Taylor can't see her)

-"Yeah, what do you want me to sing?" (there's a short pause)

-"Taylor Swift." (Santana and Quinn laugh to themselves)

-"Okay, Swiftie. Cuddle with your rabbit and I'll sing Taylor Swift for ya." (Quinn takes Santana by the hand into the living room and cuddles with her on the couch)

-"Ready."

Santana rests her head on Quinn's shoulder and starts to sing a slower version of 'Mine.' Quinn slips her hand in Santana's, lacing their fingers together.

Once Santana hears Taylor's snoring she hangs up the phone and places it on the coffee table. She turns to Quinn with a pout and rests her head on her chest."I'm too tired and sad to move." Quinn kisses the top of her head and holds her close."Me too." Quinn turns them so their laying on the couch with Santana on top of her."Goodnight, love you." Santana kisses Quinn collarbone and burries her face into her neck."Night, love you more."

Since I waited longer to update I decided to post another chapter! how sad we're you when Taylor had to leave? and I just had to have Santana sing 'Mine.' Naya was amazing in that episode even though it was super sad, you have to give her credit for her singing. I love Taylor but I have to say, Naya's version has become my favorite.


	18. Chapter 18: Monday Morning Blues

Where the Heart Is

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) In this chapter it'll go between Taylor's POV and Santana/Quinn's. Warning: smut

tinygleek: I know I felt bad writing it even, don't worry they won't wait for too long(;

falconsoftball19: She was too busy missing Brittany Lol.

Chapter 18: Monday Morning Blues

Taylor wakes up to loud music from the kitchen and covers her ears. She pulls the covers off her and follows the music, Jessie is in the kitchen with some guy. She's making an omlette as the guy stand behind her with his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. He has long jet black hair tied in a low pony and is wearing blue ripped jeans and a grey shirt. Taylor spots the radio on the counter and turns the music down making, the guy and Jessie turn to her."Hey, we were listening to that you little brat." Jessie sighs and pushes him away from her."Shut up, Josh." Jessie kneels in front of Taylor and rubs her arms. "Hungry?" Taylor slowly nods her head and looks over at Josh then walks into the living room and cuddles with the pink rabbit. She turns the tv on to spongebob then sits back on the couch when Josh joins her, taking the spot next to her."What is this shit?" Taylor looks over to him with a pout."Sponge Bob I watch it every morning." Josh takes the remote rolling his eyes."I watch it every morning." He mimics as he changes the channel. Jessie enters the room with Taylor's food and hands her plate. She looks down at the food then back to Jessie."I don't like onions." Jessie takes a seat on Josh's lap with a sigh."Then pick them out."

Taylor takes her plate in the hall closet, grabbing the phone on the way and turns on the light. She dials the number she learned by heart the night before."San?"

-"Hey, beautiful how's your morning?" (Taylor pokes her eggs with a deep pout, trying not to cry.)

-"Okay, Jessie has her boyfriend over, he's mean."

-"Well you tell him if he doesn't stop that I have razor blades in my hair."

-"Ok. San?"

-"What, beautiful?"

-"Can I come over?"

-"You'd have to ask, Jessie." (Taylor sighs and lays on the closet floor)

-"She'll say no, I know it."

-"I'm sorry, baby girl."

-"I wish I was there with you."

-Me too, Quinn wants to talk to you now."

-"Hey, baby girl. How are you?"

-"I miss you."

-"Awh, I know we miss you too, Adrianna had trouble sleeping without her buddy."

-"Me too."

-"Did you eat yet?"

-"Jessie made an omlette but she doesn't make them like you and San do."

-"I'm sorry, when you come back me and San will make whatever you like, ok?" (Jessie starts banging on the closet door."Why the hell are you in the closet?!")

-"Quinn I don't like it here." (Taylor sits up in the closet as Jessie opens the door.) "Who you talking to?" Taylor shakes her head."No one." Jessie rolls her eyes and takes the phone from her."Hello?"

-"Jessie?"

-"Yeah, who's asking?"

-"This is Quinn." (Jessie groans and hangs up the phone.)

Taylor stand and tries to take it from Jessie."Hey! I was talking to them!" Jessie stands and holds the phone out of reach."Too bad! I don't like them!" Jessie looks down at her plate and picks it up with a groan."You didn't eat?! Just go watch tv with Josh." Taylor sighs walking into the living room. Josh is watching a basketball game, Taylor sits on the far side of the couch and rests her head on her hand."Josh! I have to go to work! Watch the kid!" Jessie slams the front door shut, Taylor takes her rabbit and cuddles with it."What's up with you and that ugly rabbit?" Taylor just ignores him and sucks her nudges her shoulder."Hey, don't be rude, I'm talking to you. What's so special about the rabbit?" Taylor looks over to Josh then takes her thumb out her mouth.

"Quinn and Santana gave it to me." Josh shakes his head and turns his attention to the tv."Get me a beer from the fridge." Taylor shakes her head."Get your own."

Josh roughly takes the rabbit from her."Hey!" Josh holds it out of reach and pushes her on the couch."Santana told me to tell you she has razor blades in her hair!" Josh pushes her again as she tries to stand."Well the bitch isn't here and I'm in charge! Now get the fucking beer!" Taylor sighs standing to her feet then slaps Josh in the face."Don't call Santana names!" She runs into the bathroom as Josh chases her and slams the door shut then locks it.

She covers her ears as Josh bangs on the door."Your gonna get you little fucking whore!" Taylor sits on the floor with her knees to her chest and sobs."I wanna go back to Quinn and Santana's house!"

At the apartment Santana wakes up with first to Adrianna crying. She sits up and stretches then walks into the nursery."I'm coming, Mija. Give me time to wake up." Santana rubs the sleep from her eyes then takes Adri to the changing table."Phew, you stink. I think someone needs to lay off the breast milk." Santana holds her breath as she changes her diaper then snaps her jumper, she kisses her cheek and rubs her stomach."You miss Taylor too huh?" Santana breast feeds Adri in the rocking chair when Quinn enters the room with a pout."You were right, it's way too quiet here." Quinn kisses the top of Santana's head and smiles down at Adri."I miss her." Santana puts Adri over her shoulder to burp her.

"Me too."

After they eat, Quinn looks over to see Santana pouting then smiles getting an idea. She climbs on Santana's lap with her legs on eac side and kisses her jaw down to her neck."I know your sad with Taylor gone, but there's a perk to not having a nine year old running around." Quinn kisses Santana deeply, she swipes her tongue along her bottom lip. Santana opens her mouth with a moan as Quinn cups her breast then squeezes it. Quinn breaks the kiss to take their shirts off then takes Santana's right nipple in her mouth. Santana gently takes her chin and pulls her in a heated kiss. Quinn slips her hand in Santana's underwear then traces circles to her clit making Santana moan in her mouth. Needing air, Quinn breaks the kiss and sucks on Santana's pulse point as she enters Santana with two fingers.

"Fuck! Hold on it's been awhile." Quinn waits for Santana to get used to her fingers before she starts pumping again."Oh god it feels so good." Quinn rubs Santana's clit with her thumb then pulls out and back in, hitting San's 'G spot' making her moan loudly.

She picks up speed until San reaches her climax."Oh Quinn! Fuck!" Quinn smiles in her neck and kisses her jaw to her lips as she helps ride out her orgasim. Santana breaks the kiss and cups her cheek."I love you so much and I know you we're just trying to cheer me up." Quinn smiles with a blush."Did it at least work?" Santana kisses we deeply and leans her forehead on Quinn's.

"Yeah. A little."

After they've changed they get a call from, Taylor. Quinn hangs up with a sigh knowing it made it worse for Santana."I just wanna go over there and hold her in my arms, and take her away from there." Quinn pulls Santana in a tight embrace and kisses her softly."Ditto." Santana pouts walking into the living room and Quinn decides to call Sam and Brittany and explains the situation and asks for them to visit. She puts the phone back and joins Santana on the couch."Sam and Brittany are comming over, she wants to try Dance Central 3 with you." Santana smiles and kisses Quinn deeply."Your the best wife in the world." Quinn smiles as Santana rests her head on her shoulder.

Josh gives up on banging the door and returns to the living room. Taylor wipes her tears then stands to her feet and peeks out to the living room. She slowly walks down the hall to Jessie's room where her bag is kept while looking over her shoulder. She opens her bag and starts digging through it then pulls out a picture of Santana, Quinn and Adrianna. She kisses it and hugs it close to her chest, Josh enters the room and clears his throat. Taylor quickly puts the photo back and turns to towards him."Your in so much trouble for slapping me little bitch." Josh steps towards her and she takes a few steps back.

"You can't touch me." Josh looks at her confused as he makes his way towards her until she's trapped against the wall."When I tell Santana and Quinn, you'll be in big trouble." Josh laughs to himself and roughly grabs Taylor's right arm."And what are they gonna do to me?" Taylor pouts as he tightens his hold on her arm.

"Your hurting me." Josh back hands her in the face, hard. Taylor holds her cheek with her hand, sobbing."Owah! That hurt! Your not suppose to hit me!" Josh pushes her to the side so she falls to the ground."And your not supposed to hit me! So now we're even!" He leaves the room while Taylor sobs in her hands, she takes the photo from her bag and tries to calm her tears. Looking at the photo she gets an idea, she wipes her tears and puts the photo in the bag. Then she peeks down the hall to see, Josh drinking beer and watching tv. She takes the bag and opens the window and climbs out onto the fire escape then takes her bag over her shoulder.

It takes awhile but she reaches the bottom and jumps off the last ladder. Taylor, looks around the building and tries to remember how to get to Santana and Quinn's apartment. She decides to go left down the road, as she walks she gets a few looks from the adults but they continue on. Taylor spots a familiar face amongs the New York crowd across the street. She waits for her turn and runs to Jay and his wife Liz."Jay! Jay!" He looks over his shoulder and smiles at Taylor and kneels to her height."Hey! I see you came out of your shell." He looks around for Santana and Quinn but frowns when he doesn't see them."Who are you here with?" Liz kneels down next to him and notices her bag."Does Santana and Quinn know your here?" Taylor shakes her head and sets her bag to the ground."I'm supposed to be with Jessie but I don't like it there. I wanna go back to Santana and Quinn's house." Liz and Jay look at each other with a sigh, he takes out his cell phone and stands up. Liz does the same and takes Taylor's bag over her shoulder then takes her hand."Hello? Quinn?"

-"Brittany, who's this?"

-"Brittany, it's Jay. Remember the driver with the limo?"

-"Oh hey, what's up?"

-"I'm just calling to let Santana and Quinn know me and my wife will be stopping by with a surprise."

-"I love surprises! Can you tell me what it is?" (Jay laughs to himself shaking his head.)

-"No, Britt. Just let the girls no I'm coming to visit."

-"Sure. See ya soon."

-"Okay, bye."

Jay hangs up the phone and turns to Liz and Taylor."Looks like we're going to Santana and Quinn's." Taylor jumps up and down with a big smile. Jay escorts the girls to the car and puts her bag in the trunk before climbing in the drivers seat."Do they know we're coming?" Liz and Jay laugh at her excitement."Nope, just me and Liz." Jay pulls out onto the street as Taylor practically jumps in her seat.

Brittany returns to the living room and takes a seat next to Quinn on the couch, Santana and Sam are playing Dance Central 3."Who was that?" Brittany shrugs her shoulders and takes a box of dots from the coffee table."Jay said him and his wife are coming over."

Quinn nods her head with a smile and turns her attention back to the game. Sam pushes Santana messing her up and losses points.

She pushes him back with a big smile."Hey, Trouty! No cheating!"

Sam laughs and returns to the game."I'm kicking your ass!" Quinn smiles knowing it was a good idea to have called Brittany and Sam."Did Jay say what time they'll be here, Britt?" She shakes her head eating her dots."Nope, he said something else but I forget." Santana smiles looking over her shoulder at Brittany and Quinn. Quinn smiles back with a wink and mouths 'Love you.' Santana blows her a kiss and mouths 'Love you more.' Sam pushes her, getting her attention.

"Enough with the love fest and lets play." Santana picks another song and pushes Sam back."Why just so I can kick your ass again?" Sam just shakes his head with a playfull groan and points his finger at her."I'll beat you, I'm starting to get better." Santana, along with Quinn and Brittany laugh making him pout."Alright laugh all you want but I'm gonna prove you wrong." The girls just laugh some more and they continue to dance. Brittany turns to Quinn with a pout."Where Adri? I wanna play with her." Quinn points to the nursery behind them."She should be awake by now, if she needs to be changed just give me shout and I'll change her." Brittany smiles and runs into the nursery. After a few seconds, Brittany calls for Quinn making her laugh."I knew that was gonna happen, be right back."

Taylor is impatiently looking out the window in the back seat. Liz looks in the review mirror with a frown, she notices Taylor is still in her pj's. She's wearing light blue long johns covered in multicolored hearts. Then looks closer to her face and sees a forming bruise on her right cheek."Honey? What happened to your cheek?" Taylor looks over with a pout and shrugs her shoulders then returns to looking out the window."Are we almost there?" Jay smiles as Liz looks on in concern."Yeah, it's just down the road here!" Taylor perks up with a big smile and looks out the window."Hurry, Jay!" He laughs and steps a little further on the gas pedal. Taylor almost has her face pressed against the window and bounces in her seat. He pulls into the parking lot and parks in the first empty spot he sees. Taylor quickly unbuckles her seat belt and jumps out of the car with Jay and Liz following behind. Jay takes her bag from the trunk and Taylor takes Jays hand and drags him inside the building.

"Faster!"

Taylor jumps in the elevator while watching the numbers go up to their floor. Jay gently nudges her shoulder making her jump in surprise."Your gonna waist all your energy before you see them." Taylor turns back to the doors with a blush and stops jumping. As soon as the door opens Taylor runs down the hall and to their door she stops in front of it to catch her breath and to make sure it's not locked. She opens the door and spots Santana in the living room."Santana!" She runs into Santana's arms and hugs her tightly."Hey! What are you doing here?" Santana kisses her temple and holds her close. Quinn enters the room with Brittany holding Adrianna behind her."Taylor?! I thought I heard you!" Quinn hugs both Santana and Taylor with Taylor stuck in the middle. Quinn stands to Santana's side, resting her head on her shoulder and rubs Taylor's back."Where's Jessie?" Taylor looks over to Jay and Liz standing next to Brittany.

"Surprise."

Taylor wraps her arms around Santana's neck, pressing her cheek against hers. Quinn looks between Jay and Taylor with a frown."Wait how?" Jay doesn't let her finish and silents her with his hand then gestures for her to follow him in the kitchen. Santana kisses Taylor's cheek and notices the bruise and lightly runs her finger over it. She takes a seat on the couch and kisses Taylor's forehead, Brittany and Sam play with Adri on the loveseat."What happened there, beautiful?" Taylor looks at her hands and shrugs her shoulders. Santana gently lifts her chin with a small smile."Jessie's boyfriend slapped me." Santana sighs with a frown."Why would he do that? Where was Jessie?" Taylor sighs as Santana brushes some hair from her face."She went to work and left me with Josh." Santana kisses Taylor's forehead as Quinn and Jay enter the room.

Quinn takes a seat next to Santana and looks at Taylor with a stern look."Did you sneak out of Jessie's apartment?" Taylor slowly nods her head with guilt."I'm sorry but Jessie and her boyfriend kept yelling at me, I hated it then he slapped me and I just wanted you and San." Taylor looks between Quinn and Santana with unsheded tears."Are you mad?" Santana hugs Taylor tightly and kisses her temple."No we're not mad, you should've called though." Taylor turns to Quinn and hugs her tightly."I missed you." Quinn and Santana smile at each other then Quinn kisses Taylor's temple."We missed you too but you know Jessie will be back to get you." Taylor tightens her hold on Quinn crying."No! Their mean!" Jay sits on the coffee table in front of them along with Liz then turns to Santana."Isn't there some way you can prove, staying with Jessie is an unsafe place for her?" Quinn and Taylor look over with hope. Santana sighs and thinks about it for a moment then lightly runs her thumb over Taylor's forming bruise."Yeah, Jessie left her alone with a stranger and he hit her." Quinn pulls Taylor closer to her and kisses the top of her head.

"I'll have to call Shanon and Jessie's lawyer."

Jay and his wife along with Brittany and Sam leave to give the girls some alone time before Jessie comes for Taylor."San lets play Dance Central!" Santana smiles down at her and kisses her forehead then looks down at her clothes."Why don't you change first and then we can play." Taylor quickly grabs her bag and takes it in her room. Santana sits on Quinn's lap and wraps her arms around her neck."I can't believe she snuck out of the apartment. She's a little rebel." Quinn snorts and kisses Santana softly."Jessie should be here soon though." Santana sighs with a pout as Taylor enters the room wearing a pink and white multi-stripped, long sleeved shirt with denim shorts.

"I'm ready!" Santana smiles climbing off Quinn and starts the game, Taylor stands to her side with a big smile."I'm gonna beat you again, Momma." Taylor quickly covers her mouth and Santana looks over to Quinn with a smile then kneels in front of Taylor and gently pushes her hand away from her mouth, smiling at her with unsheded tears."It's okay, beautiful. You can call me whatever you want, ok? You can call me,San,momma or Mami, I like it." Taylor wipes some of Santana's tears with a smile."I wanna call you, Mami." Santana pulls Taylor in a tight hug with a big smile.

Santana and Taylor start to play the game while, Quinn checks on Adrianna. She takes her in her arms and kisses her temple."Hey, baby girl. Wanna come join us in the living room." Quinn puts Adrianna in her swing by the couch and takes her seat. Taylor and Santana are dancing to 'Call Me Maybe' Taylor is beating Santana, Quinn takes her phone from the coffee table and takes a few photos and even sneaks a short video."Ha ha I beat you again, Mami!" Santana smiles and kisses the top of her head."You kicked my butt, I'm exhausted." Santana walks around the table and falls onto the couch. Taylor stands in front of her with a pout."I still wanna play, please Mami." Santana loves hearing Taylor call her Mami and smiles again."Why don't you ask Quinn to play?" Taylor stands in front of Quinn, bitting her lip. Quinn smiles at her and nudges her arm playfully."Go head ask me." Taylor gets shy and looks to her feet then back to Quinn."Since, San said I can call her Mami, can I call you mommy?" Quinn looks to Santana with a smile and tears brimming her eyes then back to Taylor and pulls her onto her lap and hugs her tightly.

"Of course you can." Taylor hugs her back just as tight with a big smile then leans back."Mommy, can you play Dance central with me?" Quinn nods her head with a smile then stands in front of the tv next to Taylor."You pick the song."

Quinn and Taylor dance to tree songs before getting tired. Santana lays a blanket on the floor and Adrianna and start to play with her. Taylor sits between Quinn's legs and Santana sneaks a few pictures of them. Taylor has Quinn's iPad on the floor between her and Adri. Their on the paint app and Taylor draws a picture of her standing between Santana and Quinn, Adrianna is being held by Quinn. Taylor holds it up for Santana to see."Look, Mami I drew you and mommy a picture." Santana leans over and kisses her forehead."Very pretty, good job." Santana saves the picture then hits print to Quinn's printer in their room then hands the iPad back to Taylor."I'm gonna draw one for Adri." Quinn kisses the crown of Taylor's head and looks over her shoulder down at her drawing. Santana continues to take pictures while Adri lays on her stomach in front of the iPad and tries to help Taylor when there's a loud knock at the door. Taylor looks to Santana with a pout, Santana takes Adri in the nursery as Quinn follows with Taylor in her arms.

"I'll answer the door." Quinn nods her head as Taylor wraps her arms around her neck and presses their cheeks together. Santana takes a deep breath before opening the door, Jessie is standing with her arms crossed with her lawyer standing beside her."Where is she?!" Santana rolls her eyes with a sigh and calls to Quinn."There you are, I was so worried when I came home and Josh said you were gone." Jessie tries to take Taylor in her arms but she pushes her away."I don't wanna go with you. I want to stay with Mami and mommy." Jessie looks between Santana and Quinn with a glare then turns her attention to Taylor.

"They aren't your parents?! They aren't even your family! I am!" Taylor shakes her head and tightens her hold on Quinn."I want them to be my parents, not you. I don't like it at your house, you don't know how to make Breakfeast how I like and you can't make the nightmares go away like they can and your boyfriend is mean."

Jessie sighs rolling her eyes and nudges her lawyer."I'm sorry, little one. As much as you want to stay with these ladies you have to go with your cousin. Its her day to have you until the weekend." Quinn kisses Taylor's temple and Santana kisses the crown on of her head."He's right, beautiful. It's we say with you, we'll see you on our day, ok?" Taylor starts to cry and shakes her head. Santana takes her in her arms, Taylor clings to her sobbing. Santana passes her to Jessie."Mami, No! I wanna stay here with you and mommy!" Taylor reaches out to Santana and Quinn as Jessie turns and walks down the hall."Mami! Mommy!" Quinn and Santana stand in the door way trying to hold back tears and wave to Taylor."It's okay, beautiful! The weekend will come before you know it!" Taylor kicks and squirms in Jessie's arms until she's free then runs back into Santana's." Mami, please let me stay." Jessie curses all the way down the hall.

"I'm not kidding this time, Tay! It's time to go, I've had enough of this!" Jessie takes Taylor from Santana making her scream somemore, some nieghbors here and peek out of the apartment, a few teenagers take out their phones and make a video. Santana kisses Taylor's temple and Quinn kisses her forehead."Can you just have her stay for the night?" Jessie groans shaking her head."No, she'll have to come back tomorrow and then I'll have to deal with this shit again." Jessie finally loosens Taylor's hold on Santana and quickly makes her way down the hall. She has a tight hold on Taylor so she can't move. Santana takes Quinn by the hand back into the living room and cuddles with her on the couch."She called us Mami and Mommy." Quinn smiles and kisses her collar bone."Yeah, hearing her call me that, crying broke my heart." Santana kisses the top of Quinn's head and pulls her closer."Ditto." Quinn lifts her head from Santana's chest, wipping some tears."San, you have to do something to get our daughter back. I can't do this everytime she leaves." Santana cups Quinn's cheek with a big smile."She is our daughter huh?" Quinn smiles, nodding her head. Santana pulls Quinn in a heated kiss and leans their foreheads together."I'm going to call Shanon, and Jessie's lawyer and I'm gonna get our daughter." Quinn smiles and gives her a quick kiss before she grabs the phone and starts calling them. Santana walks into the kitchen with the phone as she waits for Shanon to answer."Babe?! I don't think she's working tonight! We'll have to try tomorrow!" Santana sets the phone on the island and lays with Quinn on the couch with a pout."Sorry, Mi amor. I tried."

Taylor called them Mami and Mommy! Lol What did you think? Still hard to write Taylor leaving but that won't last long, promise.


	19. Chapter 19: Viral Video

Where the Heart Is

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters, if I did our OTP couples would still be together! Lol) Warning: smut

Chapter 19: Viral Video

The next day, Santana is in the nursery breast feeding Adrianna. Quinn is in te living room, talking on the phone with Rachel."You've been a little sad lately." Santana kisses Adri's temple then puts her over her shoulder to burp her."We all have, but don't worry cause Mami is gonna get your sister back." Santana takes a small rag and wipes Adri's face with it then sets it on the dresser and places, Adri in her crib. She rubs her stomach and kisses her forehead.

"Try to get some sleep." Santana turns the light off and leaves the door open a little before joining Quinn on the couch. Quinn hands Santana the phone while kissing her deeply."Your turn." Santana gives Quinn one more kiss before dialing Shanon's office number.

-"Shanon speaking." (Santana smiles at Quinn and mouths 'She's there')

-"Hey, Shanon it's me, Santana."

-"Oh, Santana is this about the video?" (Santana frowns and mouths 'get laptop' to Quinn)

-"What video?"

-"You don't know? It's gone viral."

-"Ok, I'm goin to assume that means everyone has seen it?" (Quinn returns with the laptop and Santana mouths 'YouTube')

-"Yes, look up 'Kid taken away from famous lesbian couple'

-"Wow, what a shit title." (Shanon snorts and Santana tells Quinn to look the video up. It a video of Taylor ringing down the hall into Santana's arms and Jessie taking her.)

-"We lived this, Shanon it's hard to forget."

-"Yeah, we'll I was gonna call ya anyway. Apprently the video has made it to the judge and he wants to push the court date." (Santana smiles and kisses Quinn.)

-"Thats good news! When is it gonna be then?"

-"Tomorrow."

-"Fuck, that soon?"

-"Yeah, with the video he wants it that soon with all the attention the case will get now."

-"Okay, so what time?"

-"I's say be there before one."

-"Thank you, see ya tomorrow."

-"Yeap, bye."

Santana hangs up the phone as Quinn sets the laptop on the coffee table."So?" Santana smiles and kisses Quinn deeply."We're going to court tomorrow." Quinn smiles and kisses her back."Tell me we have a chance." Santana nods her head with a smile and leans her forehead on hers. "Looking at the video, a big one."

Santana kisses Quinn deeply while laying her on the couch and setting the phone on the coffee table. Santana slides Quinn's shorts and underwear down then traces circles to her clit. Quinn moans and does the same to Santana. Quinn swipes her tongue along San's bottom lip, she opens her mouth with a moan as Quinn enters her with two fingers, Santana breaks the kiss and leans their foreheads together."Fuck!" Santana enters Quinn with two fingers and rubs her clit with her thumb."I love you so much, San." Santana smiles and kisses the tip of her nose."I love you more." Both Santana and Quinn reach their climax together with each others names on their lips.

Quinn leans up and kisses Santana deeply when the phone rings. Santana quickly grabs it from the table and answers it.

-"Hello?"

-"Mami?" (Santana smiles and mouths 'Taylor' to Quinn then sits up on the couch along with Quinn)

-"Hey, Mija. How's your morning?"

-"I miss you guys."

-"We miss you too, it's quiet around here without you." (Quinn mouths 'speaker' to Santana and she turns it on)

-"Your on speaker, baby. Mommy wants to talk to you too."

-"Hi, mommy. I miss you." (Quinn smiles through tears)

-"I miss you too, baby girl. We'll see you tomorrow though."

-"Jessie said that after tomorrow I'll never see you again. Is that true?" (Santana sighs with a small groan)

-"No, Mija. That's not true, I promise."

-"Good, if it were true I'd just run away again." (Santana smiles and mouths 'Thats my girl' making Quinn lightly hit her arm)

-"I have to go now, I snuck the phone from Jessie when she wasn't looking. She doesn't like it when I call you."

-"Okay, baby. We'll see you tomorrow."

-"Ok, I love you Mami, I love you mommy." (Santana and Quinn smile at each other)

-"I love you too, Mija. So much."

-"Mommy loves you too, baby girl."

-"Bye."

Quinn hangs up the phone and sets it on the table."That girl knows how to melt my heart." Santana smiles down at her and kisses her deeply."Ditto."

After Santana and Quinn eat their breakfeast they look on the Ikea website for Taylor's furniture. Sitting on the couch, Santana has the latop while Quinn has Adri on her lap."What do you thin about this one?" Santana points to a white frame day bed."I like it." Santana adds it to their 'cart' and starts to look for more. They decide on a matching dresser and vanity, almost indentical to the one Quinn had when she was little."She is gonna love her room, babe." Santana calls the store and has them deliver it for later in the afternoon. Quinn changes and feeds Adrianna and puts her down for a nap. Santana calls,Sam,Finn, Joise and even Rachel and Kurt to help decorate Taylor's room so it's ready for her. Once the furniture is delivered as and everyone has arrived they get started on putting every thing together. Joise helps Sam put up a giant chalk board on the wall, it goes from the ceiling to the floor."Not to bum you guys but, don't you think decorating a room for her, before you even know she'll be coming home with you is a little much?" Santana and Quinn are putting together Taylor's bed, they share a look then turn their attention to Rachel."If she doesn't then I'll pull the strings from work to make sure we get her back." Rachel nods her head and looks to her feet."I didn't mean to upset you, I just think you have to also be realistic." Quinn smiles standing to her feet and hugs Rachel."We know, but with Jessie's history amongst the video and that fact she left Taylor with a stranger, we have a good chance." They continue to set the room up when the phone rings. Quinn leans over and kisses Santana's temple."I'll get it, babe."

Quinn quickly makes her way to the phone from in the living room.

-"Hello?"

-"Quinn, it's your mother."

-"Oh hi, mom. I'm guessing you've read the tabloids."

-"Yes I have and I want to ask what time will I have to be in court tomorrow."

-"It starts around one thirty."

-"I'll try to make it, if this little girl becomes my grandchild I'd like to meet her."

-"Yeah, I'd like that. It's been awhile since you've seen, Adri. She's getting so big, she can almost roll over now."

-"Thats great maybe I'll swing by to the apartment after dinner."

-"Well the door is open if you decide to visit."

-"I have to go, I just wanted the time, I love you."

-"I love you too, mom. See ya."

-"Bye."

Quinn puts the phone back then feels Santana's arms slip around her waist and she kisses behind her ear."The room is ready, everyone's leaving." Santana kisses down her neck and sucks on her pulse point."You still give me goosebumps everytime you do that." Santana smiles in her neck and slips her hands under her shirt then squeezes her breasts over her bra. Quinn moan and places her hands over Santana's then turns in her arms and kisses her deeply. Santana breaks the kiss with a small playfull pout, Quinn sighs and rolls her eyes."You can draw on the danm chalk board." Santana gives her a quick kiss to her lips and runs into Taylor's room.

Quinn laughs then runs in after her."Your such a child!" Santana takes pink chalk and starts to write 'Welcome home Taylor' in block letters. Quinn takes red chalk and draws hearts around it then purple chalk and draws little stars. Santana finishes Taylor's name when Adrianna starts crying and Quinn looks to Santana with a frown."Her crying is different." Santana looks at her confused while trying to hear her. Suddenly Quinn runs out of the room and down the hall to the nursery."San! she's having an attack! Get the nebulizer!" Santana runs in the living room grabbing the machine and joins Quinn in the nursery. Quinn is holding Adrianna, sitting on the rocking chair. Santana hands Quinn the mask and turns the machine on as she puts it over Adri's face. Santana and Quinn watch on as her color returns and she's able to breath again, they sigh in relief and Santana leans down and kisses Adri's forehead then smiles at Quinn."You knew there was something wrong and I didn't. Your an amazing mom, ya know?" Quinn smiles with a blush and leans over kissing her softly.

"Ditto." Quinn and Santana take Adri out to the living room with them so they can keep a close eye on her. Quinn puts her in her swing with the mask still on and Santana sets the nebulizer next to it. Judy calls and says she can't visit but can make it to court. Santana and Quinn cuddle on the couch and watch a Family Guy marathon."Mi amor, just admitt you like this show."

Quinn shakes her head with a smile and Santana sits on her lap with both her legs on either side.

"Say it." Quinn laughs to herself, shaking her head. Santana kisses her jaw to her ear."Dicen que." Quinn shakes her head again with a big smile. Santana kisses down to her neck and sucks on her pulse point. Then she runs her hands down to her sides and slips them in her shirt and starts tickling her."San! No, I'm not saying it!" Santana sits up on her lap and continues to tickle her."Say it and I'll stop!" Quinn is laughing so hard she's crying."I like Family Guy!" Santana stops tickling her and kisses her deeply. Quinn breaks the kiss and cups Santana's cheek, panting."That was mean." Santana laughs and lightly kisses her lips."Let's sleep."

Quinn and Santana take Adrianna to her room before going to their own, they get dressed and climb into bed. Quinn spoons Santana from behind, Santana looks over her shoulder to her and kisses her softly."This is new." Quinn smiles, shrugging her shoulders."I wanna hold you tonight." Santana laughs to herself at Quinn's blush and kisses the tip of her nose and turns facing the wall."Night, Mi amor." Quinn kisses the back of Santana's neck and holds her close."Night, babe. Love you to the moon and back."

The next morning, Santana and Quinn have a quick Breakfeast before getting ready. Santana has on a tight black dress with a white, laced blazer and black heels. Quinn is wearing a stripped summer dress with a white cardigan. Sam has agreed to babysit, Adrianna and is watching tv in the living room. They tell Sam, Adrianna's routine and what to do if she has an attack. Jay meets with them in the lobby and escorts them out to the car. As always the paparazzi are waiting for them, screaming questions at them from everywhere. On the drive there, Quinn rests her head onto Santana's shoulder with their hands joined. Their too much in thought to carry a conversation, even Jay is day dreaming. As he pulls up to the building, they see even more paparazzi. Santana turns to Quinn and cups her face.

"No matter what happens, I love you." Quinn smiles and kisses her palm."I love you more." Santana pulls her in a heated kiss, Jay clears his throat making them blush."We should get inside, it'll be starting soon." Jay climbs out of the car and walks around to open their door. Santana has a tight grip on Quinn's hand as they climb out of the car. Jay, along with a few policemen, escort them in the court house.

Shanon, is waiting for them by the door with her files pressed to her chest. Quinn and Santana look around to see Jessie but not Taylor."Where's Taylor?" Shanon looks over her shoulder to Jessie then back to Quinn and Santana.

"Their keeping her in the back until they need her." Shannon goes over with them on what to expect and who will be talking on their behalf until they have to go in the court room. Santana and Quinn sit with Shanon while Jessie sits opposite them with her lawyer. Everyone stands as the judge walks in and their lawyers state their opening arguments. Shanon gives her reasons Jessie is unfit to care for Taylor and mentions the video and her bruise. Brittany, Rachel, Finn, Joe and Josie testifiy on their behalf, all tell the judge what good parents they are and how much Taylor loves them. Then Jessie's family and friends,. including the boyfriend who hit Taylor, have their turn to testify. "Alright I've heard of enough from both parties, now I wanna talk with this little girl we're all here for myself." A policeman escorts Taylor in the room, she has on a pink floral lace tank dress and is cuddling with her pink rabbit. Taylor spots Santana and Quinn and waves to them with a big smile then runs to their table and hugs them both. The judge laughs to himself shaking his head while Santana kisses her temple."Alright little one, can you please sit at the stand so I can ask you some questions?" Santana and Quinn encourage her with smiles as Taylor makes her way to her seat in the front."State your name for the record." Taylor looks around at all the people getting shy she hugs her rabbit closer."Taylor Rose Allen, but I wanna be a Lopez." Everyone laughs in the court including the judge."Do you now? Their a nice couple huh? They treat you good?" Taylor looks over to Santana and Quinn with a big smiles and nods her head."Their the best, mommy makes the bestest Breakfeast and Mami knows how to make the nightmares go away."

The judge smiles down at her with intrest."Mommy and Mami huh? You seem very close with them, but what about your cousin, Jessie?" Taylor looks over to Jessie with a frown."She isn't always nice, and her boyfriend is really mean." The judge nods his head and straightens in his seat then looks over to Taylor."Now, i have a feeling i know what tour going to say but i think i should ask for the record. If you had a choice to live with the Lopez's or your cousin, who would you choose." Taylor doesn't give it any thought she smiles over to Quinn and Santana."Mommy and Mami."

The judge thinks about his descion for a few moments then clears his throat."This is the first time I've come to a descion so quickly. It's clear to me who should have full custody of miss. Taylor." Santana kisses the back of Quinn's hand and they hold their breath."I grant full custody of Taylor to the Lopez's, congrats."

Taylor smiles and runs into Santana's arms and hugs her tightly."I'm going home with you and Mommy!" Santana kisses her temple then hands Taylor off to Quinn and she hugs her just as tight. Jessie rolls her eyes with a sigh and storms off, Taylor waves to her with a big smile."Bye, Jessie." Santana and Quinn laugh as their friends join in on their small celebration."You know what this calls for, babe?" Quinn shakes her head with a smile."Bredstix!" They all sneak out the back door away from the paparazzi, Santana grabs Taylor's bag from Jessie lawyer and they climb in their cars, following Jay all the way to Breadstix.

When they get there, their seated at a big table. Taylor sits on Quinn's lap with Santana sitting next to their right while, Rachel takes the other seat. Brittany is sitting across from Quinn and Taylor with Joe sitting across from Santana. Finn, of course sits next to Rachel with Jay sitting across from him."You guys really didn't have to do this." Santana gives him her 'Dont even start look' and he holds his hands up in surrender. Brittany and Taylor decide use the Breadstix from the table as swords. Taylor breaks Brittany's breadstick in half and laughs."Beat you." Quinn takes the breadstick from Taylor and puts it back."Enough playing, decide what you want to eat, then you can play more." Santana and Quinn help her read the menu as she decides."I want what, Mami's having." Everyone tells the waiter their order and chat amongst each other until their food is brought out. They put a chair for Taylor between Quinn and Santana so Quinn can eat. Santana and Taylor both have spaghetti with meatballs and Santana shows Taylor how to roll it on her fork.

Rachel leans back in her seat and taps Taylor on her shoulder."You excited to go home with Santana and Quinn?" Taylor nods her head with a big smile then turns to Santana with a pout."My room isn't finished." Santana smiles and rubs her back."That's a surprise for later." Taylor looks up at her with a pout, Santana just laughs and kisses the tip if her nose. Taylor turns to Quinn and tugs on her sleeve."Mommy, what's te surprise?" Quinn shakes her head with a smile."No, your not pulling that little girl, Mami already said you have to wait." Taylor sighs and continues to eat her pasta, Brittany throws a napkin at her face making her laugh and she throws it back."Mija, no playing. Eat." Santana gives her a stern look along with Brittany."Sorry, Mami." Brittany crosses her eyes at Santana making Taylor laugh quietly to herself. After everyone has finished, Rachel pays for everyone's meals and they start to head out to the parking lot. Taylor runs out with Brittany until Santana and Quinn yell at them both. Taylor yawns and turns to Santana and holds her arms up."I'm tired." Santana takes Taylor in her arms as she rests her head on her shoulder. Quinn and Santana say their goodbyes and climbs into the car. Taylor burries her face in Santana's neck and falls asleep as Quinn rests her head on her shoulder."Today has been a long but happy day." Santana kisses the top of Quinn and Taylor's head with a smile."Very good day."

Fianlly arrived at the apartment, Santana takes Taylor to her room with Quinn behind her with Taylors bag. She turns on the lights and places Taylor on the bed."Mami? Can I sleep with you and mommy? Just for tonight." Santana smiles and kisses her forehead."Sure, but you have to change into some pj's first." Taylor climbs out of bed and takes her bag from Quinn. She changes and drags Santana and Quinn in the master bed room. On the way there they let Sam leave and peek in the nursery. Taylor jumps in the middle on the bed with a big smile."I call dibs for the middle!" Santana and Quinn laugh and climb into bed then Taylor kisses both their cheeks."Love you mommy, love you Mami." Taylor cuddles to Quinn's side and pulls Santana behind her so Shes spooning her. Santana kisses her temple then Quinn's lips."Night, Mija. Love you." Quinn kisses the top of Taylor's head and holds her close."Nigth, baby girl. Love you."

Taylor is finally a Lopez! Thoughts? I know I have been talking about Glee alot lately but, hey I'm writting a Glee FF Lol. Anyway I saw someone say on instragram that people from tumblr won't be watching tomorrows episode to show Ryan and the writers that gleeks aren't liking the story line anymore. I'm curious are any of you guys doing that? I mean I'm not liking Bram either but I don't think I'll go to that extreme to show my hate for it Lol.


	20. Chapter 20: Bad Start,to a New Beginning

Where the Heart Is

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters)

falconsoftball19: Then he can date anyone else thats not Brittany Lol

Chapter 20: Bad start, to a New Beginning

Morning comes and Taylor is the first to wake. She's sandwiched between Santana and Quinn, she turns to Quinn and gently shakes her shoulder with a pout."Mommy, can you make me Breakfeast? I'm hungry." Quinn looks over to her with a smile."Yes, I can make you Breakfeast. What do you want?" Taylor purses her lips and taps her chin with her finger making Quinn smile."Uhhmm pancakes with extra bacon." Quinn nods her head as she sit up in bed and stretches. Taylor throws her arms around Quinn's neck with a big smile."I missed you so much, mommy." Quinn holds her tight and kisses her cheek."I missed you too." Quinn climbs out of bed with Taylor in her arms, on their way to the kitchen, check on Adrianna and finds she's still asleep."Adri sleeps in like Mami, we're early birds." Quinn kisses Taylor's temple as they make their way to the kitchen. She pulls up a chair to the counter and sets Taylor on it."Wanna help, mommy make Breakfeast?" Taylor nods her head with a big smile, Quinn helps her roll her sleeves up and tells her to wash her hands as she gets the ingridents and other things they'll need. Quinn washes her own hands then lets Taylor put in the dry ingredients then she puts in the wet. Quinn helps Taylor mix it so it doesn't get on the counter then turns the stove on and pours the batter on the frying pan. Santana then walks in with Adrianna in her arms and sets her in the bouncer seat on the kitchen table."Something smells good."

Taylor turns to Santana with a big smile, then jumps off the chair and runs into her arms."Mami! Me and mommy are early birds so we're making pancakes with extra bacon." Santana smiles and hugs Taylor tight, Taylor pulls out of the hug to give Santana a kiss on her cheek."I missed you so much, Mami. At Jessie's I couldn't sleep but she wouldn't let me call you so you can sing to me." Santana kisses the tip of her nose with a smile."Well you don't have to worry about that anymore huh?" Taylor shakes her head and wraps her arms around Santana's neck, pressing their cheeks together. Santana joins Quinn's side and kisses her cheek, Quinn turns her head and kisses her lips softly.

"Morning, babe." Taylor wiggles out of Santana's arms and onto the chair then gently pushes Santana towards the living room.

"Me and mommy have to finish Breakfeast, go watch Sponge bob." Santana looks to Quinn with a smile and she just shrugs her shoulders."Better do what she says, babe." Santana laughs and kisses the top of Taylor's head then takes, Adri in the living room with her. Quinn lets Tayor put some of the bacon on to the frying pan nd some of Santana's pancakes on a plate then grabs the syrup."You can bring, Mami her Breakfeast, be careful though." Quinn picks Taylor up by her arm pits and places her back on the floor. Taylor carefully takes the plate into the living room with her tongue peeking out the side of her mouth. Santana is watching Family Guy and has Adri in her swing, Taylor slowly approaches Santana making her smile."Here, Mami. Careful it's still hot." Santana laughs to herself, taking the plate and syrup from Taylor.

"Gracias, beautiful." Santana leans over and kisses Taylor's cheek then covers her pancakes with syrup. Taylor looks up to Santana, scratching her head with a pout.

"Mami? Does gracias mean, thank you?" Santana smiles, nodding her head."And Mami, means mommy. I'll teach you more Spanish if you want." Taylor nods her head and climbs onto the couch next to Santana as she eats her meal."Your better than Dora." Santana throws her head back with a laugh and kisses the top of Taylor's head."How much better?" Taylor taps her chin with her finger, looking up at Santana."A billion times better."

Santana laughs as Quinn peeks in the room."You gonna finish helping me make more pancakes?" Taylor looks between Quinn and Santana, while thinking.

"No, I wanna watch tv with Mami now. Are you almost finished, I'm hungry." Quinn nods her head with a smile then returns to the kitchen.

Santana cuts a piece of her pancake off and offers it to Taylor."We can share until, your mommy finishes yours." Taylor takes a big bite making Santana laugh. Quinn enters the room with Taylor's pancakes and bacon."Hey! don't ruin your appetite, I have yours right her so leave your Mami's alone." Taylor happily takes the plate from Quinn and sets it on her lap."Gracias, mommy." Santana and Quinm smile as she returns to the kitchen to make her own Breakfeast. Taylor looks up to Santana with her food in her mouth."Did I say that right?" Santana snorts and wipes Taylor's face with a napkin.

"Yeah you said it right, Mommy's right though, don't talk with your mouth full." After they've finished Breakfeast and Quinn has put Adri down for a nap, Taylor waits in front of her door for Santana and Quinn. Their in the bedroom getting dressed, as soon as Taylor was finished eating she changed into a short sleeved white ruffles top with light pink leggings. Taylor turns facing down the hall with a pout."Mami! Mommy hurry up!" Santana peeks out their door with her finger over her mouth."Your sisters sleeping, Shh." Taylor crosses her arms across her chest with a pout."But Mami I wanna see my room now, please." Santana smiles and looks over her shoulder to Quinn then slowly makes her down the hall with her hands behind her back. Quinn is following close behind also with her hands behind her back. Taylor tries to peek behind them but Santana stop her."No you have to wait little girl." Santana turns Taylor around as Quinn joins her side."Ready, Mija?" Taylor nods her head bouncing where she stands. Santana opens the door and Taylor looks around with a gasp then runs over to the giant chalk board."Welcome home, Taylor." She faces Quinn and Santana with a big smile then runs to the small vanity."This is so cool!" Then she runs over to a small table by her bed, it has a tea set on it with some stuffed animals, including her rabbit sitting on the chairs. Taylor turns back to them with a big smile."I never had my own room before. I used to just sleep with my old mommy or the couch." Quinn and Santana frown at the thought while Taylor tries to peek behind their backs again."What's behind your back?" Quinn kneels in front of Taylor and kisses her cheek as Santana does the same. Quinn puts her hands in front of her, reveling a piece of paper. Quinn and Santana laugh at her confused pout."This paper has your new name on it." Quinn pulls Taylor between her knees so she can read what it says."Taylor Rose Lopez!" Taylor turns to Quinn and Santana with a big smile."I'm a Lopez!" They laugh remembering when Quinn said the samething when they got married."Wanna see what, Mami has for you?" Taylor nods her head and Santana pulls her to her front between her legs, like Quinn had. She puts her hand out in front of her reveling a small pink wooden sign spelling out Taylor's name."This is for your door, so people know this is your room." Taylor kisses Santana's cheek and takes the sign from her.

"Can you put it up now, Mami?" Santana smiles and takes the sign then uses a tack to hang it up.

"Gracias."

Quinn taps on Taylor's shoulder with a smile."Me and Mami have another surprise. How would you like to go to the park?" Taylor gasps with a big smile."Lets go now!" Taylor pulls on Quinn's hand and drags her to her feet and down the hall with Santana following."I have to get your sister first, beautiful." Quinn helps Taylor put on her black flats and her light blue denim coat before putting her light hoodie on herself. Santana returns with a sleeping Adri in her arms and a diaper bag over her shoukder as Quinn takes out the stroller from the hall closet. Santana carefully puts her in while Taylor is impatiently waiting by the front door. Santana put her own shoes and hoodie on and smiles at Taylor's pout."Come on, beautiful. We can go now." Taylor quickly opens the door and runs down the hall to the elevator as Quinn pushes the stroller and Santana stays by her side."Mija! no running, you have to wait for us anyway!" Taylor stops in front of the doors as they open and Eric steps out. Taylor runs back to Santana's side with a pout, Eric spots Santana and smiles making her scoff with an eye roll then takes Taylor in her arms as they approach him."Haven't seen your around in awhile." Eric looks over to Quinn and holds out his hand."You must be the lucky wife." Quinn looks between the two confused and Santana shakes her head. Eric looks down to Adri and back to Taylor."I knew you looked familiar I should've known you weren't checking me out. Your the lesbian couple we've ruins seems to always be talking about." Quinn arches her brow as she catches him leering at Santana then she walks towards him and leans close to his personal space."I'm gonna keep my voice low and quiet so my daughter can't hear me, but if I catch you leering at my wife again I'll cut your dick off." Eric gulps and nods his head then quickly says goodbye to Santana and makes his way to his room. Santana snorts with a smile as they walk into the elevator, Quinn presses the button and Santana leans to her ear so she can whisper."You said something to him, it's kinda a shame the kids are with us or I would take you against the wall." Quinn shakes her head as Santana mouths 'later'

As they ride the elevator Quinn and Santana try to explain to Taylor why there'll be men wanting to take their pictures."So since, mommy is awesome at writting books they want to take pictures?" Santana smiles and kisses Taylor's cheek."Yeap." As they cross the road Quinn already spots a few at the entrance. Taylor wraps her arms around Santana's neck as they get closer and enter the park, the paparazzi follows them and takes a few pictures. Taylor points to the pond with a big smile."Mami! lets go by the pond!" Santana smiles and gestures for Quinn to head towards the pond. Taylor wiggles out of Santana's arms as they reach it and she puts her to her feet while Quinn parks the stroller by a bench."Mommy, Mami look there's some ducks!" Quinn joins her side close to the pond while Santana takes a seat on the bench."We don't have any bread, baby." Taylor looks out to the ducks with a pout, an older lady ove hears them and approaches them with a bag of bread."Here you are little one, my son was supposed to meet me with my grandson. He called and said he couldn't make it, you can have my bread." Taylor shyly smiles at the lady and takes the bag, Quinn kneels down to her height with a smile."What do you say, baby girl?" Taylor looks up to the lady with a small smile."Gracias." The lady gives them a small wave and returns to her bench. Taylor throws the bread out to the ducks in the water."Mommy, I want them to come closer." Quinn laughs, taking some bread herself and throws them in the water."I can't make them come."

Taylor pouts but continues to throw more bread. Then she looks over to Santana and waves we over."Mami, come feed the ducks with us!" Santana smiles and pushes the stroller towards them and parks it next to Quinn. She kneels next to Quinn and takes a piece of read and starts throwing it, Taylor looks over to the paparazzi and waves with a big smile."Hi people!" Santana and Quinn look over to them laughing as they take more pictures, some of the phographers laugh and waves back."I made them laugh, Mami." Taylor takes some more bread and throws it in the water.

"Come get some bread, ducks!"

Quinn takes out her phone and tugs on Taylor's coat."Let mommy take a picture of you with, Mami."

Taylor stands in front of Santana and she wraps her arms around her neck and smiles big to the phone making Santana and Quinn laugh."Now, silly faces." Taylor opens her mouth and sticks out her tongue while Santana crosses we eyes and puffs out her cheeks like a squirrel. Quinn shows them the pictures and Taylor takes the phone and gives it to Santana then stands in front of Quinn with her back to her front."Me and Mommy's turn." Santana takes a picture of them smiling at the camera and they also take one with silly faces. Adri gets fussy and Santana takes her out to feed her and sits on the grass, Taylor spots an ice cream cart and tugs on Quinn's arm."Mommy, can l get some ice cream?" Santana hands Quinn money from the diaper bag then Quinn takes Taylor by the hand to the stand.

"What do you want, baby girl?" Taylor holds her arms up then Quinn picks her up and she looks at all the flavores."Mommy, can I have vanilla with chocolate sprinkles?" Quinn looks over to the guy with a polite smile."Got that?" He nods his head and turns to get the ice cream. Taylor spots a few paparazzi taking pictures and leans closer to Quinn."Mommy, are they gonna follow us all day?" Quinn looks over to them then back at Taylor and kisses her temple."Yeap, they are, baby." Quinn pays for her ice cream and the man hands it to her with a smile, Taylor gives him a shy 'gracias.' They join Santana on the grass and Taylor sits on Quinn's lap as Adrianna is laying on Santana's. Taylor holds up her ice cream to Santana."Wanna a bite, Mami?" Santana smiles and takes a big bite from the top.

"Gracias."

Taylor licks some of her ice cream then looks back to Santana."Mami, how do you say your welcome in Spanish?" Santana smiles and takes Taylor's wrist, licking some more ice cream."Su bienvenida." Santana licks some more and Taylor pulls it away from her."Hey! don't eat it all!" Santana laughs and ruffles her hair. Taylor has a few more licks and holds it up to Quinn."Want some, mommy?" She nods her head and licks the area with the most sprinkles."Hey! you let her have some but not me?!" Santana lightly pushes Taylor, she points to Santana with a cute stern look.

"Thats cause you ate most of it."

Taylor finishes off her ice cream and throws it away in a near by trash bin. She looks over to someone calling her name and spots Brittany walking with Joe. She runs over to her, jumping in her arms."Brittany! When did you get here?" Brittany kisses Taylor's cheek and walks toward Quinn and Santana."Hey, guys me and Jow decided to go for a walk, probably around the sametime you guys did." Brittany sets Tayor to her feet the starts to chase her around the benches."I'm gonna get ya!" Taylor screams running in a circle, Santana puts Adri back in the stroller while Quinn talks with Joe. As Taylor rounds the corner Brittany almost catches her, Taylor screams again and runs to Santana, hiding behind her and peeks her head out between her legs. Santana looks down laughing and runs her fingers through her hair. Brittany slowly approaches Taylor crouching down."Santana, can't help you." Taylor screms and clings to Santana's leg."Mami, save me!" Brittany tickles Taylor's sides making her slide down Santana's leg, sitting on the ground."No fair!"

When it's closer to Lunch, Quinn and Santana start to get ready to leave. This time Quinn takes the diaper bag and Santana pushes the stroller. Taylor holds her arms up to Quinn, she picks her up and kisses her temple. Taylor waves to Brittany and Joe over Quinn's shoulder."Bye, Brittany!" Quinn slips her arm through Santana's as they cross the street with the paparazzi close by. Taylor waves to them as the enter their building.

"Bye!"

Walking through the front door they hear the phone ringing. Quinn places, Taylor to her feet and she runs into the living room, picking up the phone."Hello?"

-"Is Santana there?" (Taylor holds the phone out to Santana as she enters the living room. Quinn is behind her placing Adri in her swing) "It's for you, Mami." Santana kisses the top of Taylor's head, taking the phone and sits on the couch."Hello?"

-"Hey, San. It's Shanon, I'm afraid I have some bad news." (Santana frowns and looks over at Taylor sitting on Quinn's lap and playing on the iPad)

-"Is it, Jessie? I'm not letting he go anywhere near my daughter."

-"No, worse. He's back." (Santana furrows her brows, confused)

-"Who?"

-"Sean, he was just here looking for you. I called, Jay he should be there soon with some security."

(Santana's heart jumps into her throat, she looks up to see Quinn starring at her in concern when they hear a knock at the door. Taylor sets the iPad on the couch and runs to the door."I'll get it!")

-"Santana?"

-"Yeah, Jay is here. Thanks for calling." Santana hangs up the phone, setting it on the coffee table. Then kneels in front of Quinn and cups her cheek."Dont be scared, Sean is back. He was at my office, that's why, Jay is here." Quinn places her hand over Santana's with a frown."He tried to kill me how can I not be scared?" Santana sighs and leans over, kissing Quinn's forehead."We don't want to scare, Taylor. We have to think about her and Adri, ok?" Taylor enters the room with Jay behind her and returns to Quinn's lap."I have two guys by your door and guys at all the exists." Santana stands to her feet and pulls Jay in a hug."Please keep my family safe." Jay tightens his hold on her and rubs her back.

"Of course." Santana takes a seat next to Quinn and kisses Taylor's temple while Jay takes a seat on the big couch. Taylor shows Santana the drawing she did on the iPad with a proud smile."Mami, look it's us at the park." Santana leans over and hits the print button and gives Taylor a side hug."Very pretty, Mija."

They watch a few episodes of icarly when Quinn takes a now sleeping, Adri in the nursery as Santana takes Taylor in her room to change into pajama's."I wanna pick them out." Santana sits on the bed as Taylor digs through her dresser. She pulls out a pink long sleeve tulle top and cuffed knit pink pants covered with little stars. Taylor hands them to Santana and she helps her in them."Mami, is Jay sleeping over?" Santana cups Taylor's face with a small smile.

"Yeah, he loves us so much, he doesn't wanna go home. So me and your mom, let him stay." Taylor smiles then walks to her little table and gathers her tea set.

"What are you doing with that?" Taylor carefully walks to the door and turns to Santana."Me and Jay are gonna have a tea party." Santna smiles, standing to her feet."Are mommy and Mami invited?" Taylor nods her head with a smile."Mommy and Mami are always invited." Taylor turns down to the hall into the living room while Santana says behind and wipes some tears before joining Taylor,Jay and Quinn. Taylor has everything set up, Jay is sitting next to her with Quinn on the other side leaning on the couch."Mami, you sit by mommy."

Santana smiles, sitting next to Quinn and kisses her softly. Taylor pours water in all their cups then fills her own."Pinkies up." The adults laugh, putting their pinkies up while sipping their water. Then Taylor goes to the kitchen and gets some grapes from the frige, she sets them on their plates when one of the guards enters the room."Jay, I need a word with you." Quinn slips her hand into Santana's as Jay stands to his feet and walks out the room, into the kitchen while Taylor is oblivious.

Adrianna starts crying and Quinn goes to check on her. Santana pulls Taylor in her lap and kisses her temple."Mami? Why are you sad?" Santana looks down at her shaking her head."I'm not sad, lets play with your tea set." Santana takes one of the little cups with her pinky out as Taylor does the same as she goes back to her spot across from her."I'll be Mrs. Snix, who do you wanna be?" Taylor purses her lips, thinking about it for a moment."I'll be Mrs. Nesbit." Taylor pretends to put sugar in her and Santana's water.

"Would you like some cream, Mrs. Snix?" Santana shakes her head and waves her off playfully."I don't care very much the stuff, but I would some more sugar." Taylor laughs at Santana's British accent and puts more 'sugar' in her water."San! Can you help me in here?! Adri isn't going to sleep for me!" Santana puts her cup down and gives Taylor a stern look."Stay here, ok?" Taylor nods her head as Santana walks into the nursery.

Taylor looks over to Jay, he's still talking to his friend in hush whispers. She looks down at her tea set with a pout then makes her way down the hall to her room to get her rabbit, on her way she hears someone knock on the door."I got it!" She runs to open the door and looks up to see two men standing in the door way, one looks down the hall and whistles.

Taylor looks at them confused until Sean joins the men's side and he kneels in front of her."Hi, I'm Sean and these are my friends, Mike and Tommy." He holds his hand out for Taylor to shake, she looks down at it and slowly shakes his hand."Are friends with my Mami and mommy?" Sean sighs and nods his head with a smile, standing to his feet.

Jay and his friend walk down the hall and sees Taylor with them."Taylor, sweetie. You weren't supposed to answer the door." Sean pulls Taylor close to him by her shoulders and discretly holds a gun to her."I'd leave if I were you." Jay nods his head and throws his hands up in surrender along with his friend, Sean nods his head down the hall."Go out the back door, a few friends of mine will make sure you get out ok." Jay and his buddy slowly make their way to the back door, Sean takes a deep breath and leans down to Taylor's ear."Take me to your Mami and mommy." Taylor nods her head and walks down the hall, past the living room and to the nursery. Quinn is standing by the crib while Santana bounces Adri in her arms next to her. Santana sighs when she spots Taylor."Mija, I told you to stay in the living room." Taylor shrugs her shoulders with a pout."Your friend wanted to see you." Santana and Quinn share a worried look then look back at Taylor."What?" Sean appears behind Taylor along with Mike and Tommy."Miss me?" Santana places Adri in the crib and slips her hand into Quinn's.

"I see you had the baby." He looks down to Taylor and runs his fingers through her hair."And you recently added a new member to the family, how nice." He picks Taylor up and walks further in the room, placing the gun in his back pocket with Mike and Tommy at his sides. He walks over to Santana, pointing his finger at her.

"You must be, Mami." He turns his head to Quinn, leering at her then walks into her personal space."I remember you, your still very beautiful." Sean places Taylor to her feet and kneels in front of her.

"I'm gonna have a little talk with your mommy." He pauses, pointing to, Tommy and Mike over Taylor's shoulder."Tommy and Mike are gonna satay in here and watch over the rest of you." Sean stands to his feet and Tommy takes, Taylor in his arms and sets her on the floor next to the rocking chair. Sean gets in Quinn's personal space again, grabbing her arm. Santana pulls Quinn closer to her and glares at Sean."Get away from my wife."

Sean sighs looking over to Santana."See how I'm talking to you? I'm calm, now ou don't want that to change do you? I'm sure you don't want me to scare, Taylor." Santana looks down at Taylor, she's looking up at with puppy dog eyes and a deep pout.

Santana closes her eyes and takes a deep breath then turns to Sean.

"Fine." Sean smiles and takes Quinn's arm and slowly backs out of the nursery."We'll be in the bedroom." Sean closes the door and Tommy turns to Santana.

"Sit." He points his own gun in Taylor's way, Santana sighs and sits in front of the crib, leaning her back against it with her legs in front of her. Tommy kneels in front of Santana then looks over to Mike."Hey, Mike. Wanna have some fun?" Mike sits on the rocking chair with a sigh."Not really, I don't even want to be here, man. He made me." Tommy sighs, rolling his eyes."Stop being a pussy." Tommy looks down at Santana then over to Mike."Take the kids into the living room. Santana tries to get up by Tommy pushes her back into the crib."Your not gonna do anything bad are ya?" Tommy groans and takes a deep breath."Just do it." Mike sighs and takes Taylor by the hand then takes Adri in his arms and makes his way out of the room. Taylor turns her head towards Santana and Tommy with a pout."Don't hurt my, Mami." Mike continues to drag Taylor out of the room and closes the door.

Tommy turns his attention back to Santana and runs his hand up her right leg."If, Sean can have his fun, then I can have mine." Santana takes a deep breath and closes her eyes as, Tommy kisses her cheek."Please, don't." Tommy runs his hand further up her thigh.

"And why not? I wanna her something out of this. Besides you could get fucked by a man for once, show ya what real pleasure is." He sets his gun to the left of her and runs his hand up her left arm, kissing her neck. He squeezes her left breast over her shirt, Santana squeezes her eyes shut. He changes their position so Santana's head is by the rocking chair and lays her on the floor. Tommy unzips his pants and pulls them down, revealing himself then takes Santana's hand and places it over his hard on."Yeah, that's what a man feels like." Santana turns her head and sees the gun in front of her, Tommy release her hand and slides her shorts and underwear then lines himself up. Before he enters her, Santana quickly takes the gun and points it to his head."Get the fuck off of me, you homophobic, asshole!"

Tommy throws his hands up in surrender and backs away slowly on his knees."Put your self away." Tommy pulls his pants and boxers up then puts his hands up again.

"I'm gonna pull my shorts up but I can still get this pretty danm fast, so don't you dare move a fucking muscle." Santana sets the gun down next to her and pulls up her shorts with her underwear. She picks the gun up and points it at him."Why are you here?"

Tommy takes a deep breath, looking at the gun."Sean told us about you and your family in prison. Said he didn't like that you two have kids together and wants revenge for putting him in prison." Tommy pauses to catch his breath."He came up with a plain after he found about the little girl you adopted. He wants to take, Quinn for himself, said that he'd make a better husband for her." Santana stands to her feet and kicks Tommy in the face knocking him out. She runs across the hall and finds the door locked, she groans and bangs on it a few times."Their not in there." Santana jumps and turns to Mike."The fuck?!" Santana points the gun to him, panting and leans over, peeking into the living room. Adrianna is laying on a blanket on the floor with Taylor sitting next to her playing on the iPad. She turns her attention back to Mike."What do you mean? The door's locked, where are they?" Mike clears his throat with his hands up."He wanted you to think that, he took her to an empty apartment on the next floor." He points up to the ceiling and slowly reaches in his pocket for a key."It's room, 29." Santana takes the keys from him, confused."Why are you helping me?" Santana puts the gun to her side and Mike puts his hands down with a sigh of relief."Sean blackmailed me into coming, my friend has a wife and two little girls." Santana smiles, nodding her head then looks over to the living room."I'll watch them and make sure, Tommy over there doesn't cause any more trouble." Santana nods her head and makes her to into the living room. Taylor spots her and runs in her arms."Did the bad man hurt you, Mami?" Santana closes her eyes and holds her tightly."No, Mija he didn't." Santana kneels placing Taylor to her feet."Mike is a nice man, he's gonna watch you and your sister. I need for you to be a big girl and watch over Adri, ok?" Taylor nods her head and hugs Santana."Is mommy, ok?" Santana holds back tears and takes a deep breath."I don't know, but I'm gonna find out, stay here."

Santana kisses her temple and heads out the front door. She runs down the hall and up the stairs not wanting to wait for the elevator. Reaching the floor, Santana sees Jay talking to a few policemen.

"Jay! Quinn's in that room!" Jay holds out his hand, signaling for her to stop."No ones in there, San we looked. After Sean made us leave we called the police, we've searched the entire building we can't find them anywhere, I'm sorry." Santana sobs, shaking her head."He told me they were in there!" Jay sighs and pulls Santana in a hug."I'm gonna do everything I can to find her, San. I promise, but right now you need to pull yourself together. You have a little girl waiting for you that needs her mother." Santana nods her head and takes in a shaky breath, stepping out of the embrace and wipes her eyes."That Tommy guy is still in the nursery, I knocked him out. Mike is a good guy, don't arrest him." Jay escorts Santana back down the stairs with the police behind them and into the apartment. Taylor runs in her arms again and hugs her tightly."Where's mommy?" Santana sighs as Jay along with police escort, Tommy and mike out. Santana sits with Taylor on the couch, she brushes some hair behind her ear and kisses her forehead."Do you know why those men came to hurt us?" Taylor shakes her head with a pout."There are some really bad people in this world full of hate. Sean and his friend, Tommy didn't like that me and your mom are together, so they came here to hurt us." Taylor looks over to Jay as he enters the room, he gives her a small wave and takes Adri into the nursery. Taylor looks back to Santana with tears."Sean, took mommy, didn't he?" Santana takes a deep breath and lets a few tears fall."He did, but we're gonna get her back, I promise." Taylor hugs Santana tightly as Jay walks in the room."I called, Liz to let her know I'll be staying the night. You two should get some sleep, Adri is in her crib." Santana smiles in appreciation standing with Taylor in her arms."Thanks for everything." Jay smiles nodding his head."Anytime." Santana takes Taylor with her to the master bedroom and remembers its locked so she takes Taylor to her room and climbs into bed."We're gonna have to sleep in here for the night." Taylor cuddles to Santana's side with her head under her chin."Mami, how do you say, I love you in Spanish?" Santana kisses the top of her head with a smile."Te Amo." Taylor leans up and kisses Santana's cheek."Te Amo, Mami." Santana holds her close to her chest with a sigh, looking up at the ceiling. She can't sleep not knowing where Quinn is and not being able to look for her. She looks down to Taylor, fast asleep with her thumb in her mouth. Santana can hear the tv from the living room and sighs, all she can think about is that she didn't get to tell Quinn she loves her. She has before and it's not like Quinn doesn't know but for some reason it bothers Santana, and maybe if she knew this were going to happen she would've called, Jay sooner. It's not long before, Santana falls asleep with Quinn on her mind.

A few hours later, Santana wakes up to, Jay shaking her. She groans and looks up to, Jay with a pout.

"I just got of the phone with my buddy, they found them. Idiot used his credit card at some truck stop just outside of New York, their almost here with her now." Santana carefully places Taylor on her back and kisses her forehead then climbs out of the bed with a big smile. She gestures for Jay to follow out into the living room and pulls him in a tight hug."I can't believe they found her." Santana then pulls out of the hug with a frown."Wait, is she ok?" Jay smiles and nods her head."They said she seems shaken up but that's to be expected, other than that she seems ok." Santana sighs in relief and sits on the couch."What time do you think they'll get here?" Jay laughs to himself, taking a seat next to her.

"Why don't you watch the tv to distract you?" Santana nods her head with a sigh, as Jay flips through the channels. As he puts on a movie, Santana sighs again, standing up and starts pacing the floor in front of the loveseat then stops a faces Jay."Do you think this will end up in the media?" Jay shakes his head."If you don't want it to, I'll tell my buddies to keep quiet. They have families themselves, they'll understand." Santana nods her head and continues to pace until the from door opens, reveling a cop.

"Where's my wife?" He looks to his left, Quinn slowly appears with a grey blanket wrapped around her."San?" Quinn just stands in the door way in disbelief then runs into Santana's arms and sobs."He's dead, they killed him." Santana holds Quinn tight then pulls her down with her onto the love seat. She holds Quinn out in arms length, inspecting her and then cups her cheek."Did he touch you?" Quinn takes in a shaky breath and slowly nods her head.

"He only touched me, he didn't try anything else." Quinn inspects Santana and touches her to make sure it's really her."You and the girls ok?" Santana nods her head and pulls Quinn in another hug, as Jay pulls out the policemen to the hall."Mami! Mami! Where are you?!"

Santana sighs and kisses Quinn deeply."I'll be right back." Quinn nods her head as Santana makes her way down the hall and in Taylor's room."What's wrong, Mija?" Santana sits beside Taylor on the bed as Taylor clings to her."I had a nightmare and when I woke up you were gone." Santana holds we tight and kisses her temple, standing with Taylor in her arms."Mami, has a surprise for you." As Santana takes Taylor to the living room, Quinn comes into view."Mommy! they found you." Santana sets Taylor to her feet and she runs into Quinn's arms."Are you ok?" Quinn smiles and kisses her temple."Yeah, us Lopez girls are tough." Quinn winks over to Santana and Taylor kisses Quinn's cheek."I'm sorry, mommy." Quinn pulls Taylor onto her lap and looks at her confused.

"Why are sorry? You didn't do anything, baby girl." Taylor pouts and nods her head."I opened the door and let them in. They wouldn't have taken you and hurt Mami if I listened to her and stayed in the living room." Quinn frowns and looks over to Santana, then cups Taylor's cheek."No, baby. It's not your fault they would've came in anyway. Why don't you get your rabbit and some blankets and pillows, we'll sleep in here for the night." Taylor hugs Quinn again before climbing out of her lap and into her room. Santana looks to her feet with her arms crossed."San, you said they didn't hurt you. What happened?" Santana shakes her head, clearing her throat."Later, when Taylor is asleep." Quinn nods her head as Taylor walks in, dragging a big blanket behind her and carrying a few pillows. Quinn and Santana help lay them out, after moving the coffee table. Taylor lays by Quinn's side and Santana on her other side, making Quinn in the middle. With it being late, it doesn't take long before Taylor is asleep. Quinn turns to Santana and cups her cheek."Please, tell me." Santana kisses her palm and explains what happened after, Sean had taken her."He came close to it but I took the gun before he could, he told me what Sean's plain was and I knocked him out." Quinn wipes some of Santana's tears and softly kisses her."I'm sorry, I tired to get away when I knew we weren't going in the bedroom, but he was so strong." Santana cuts her off with a kiss."I don't blame you, ok? I'm fine, like you said, us Lopez girls are tough." Quinn smiles, nodding her head the traces Santana's face with her finger."It's hard to wrap my head around this." Santana looks at her confused, Quinn places a few small kisses down her nose to her lips."I thought I was gonna come home to find you and the girls dead." Santana shakes her head and kisses her deeply."What made you think that? What happened?" Quinn just cups her face, tracing circles with her thumb.

I was plainning on updating yesterday but this chapter took awhile to write, will actually continue on in the beginning of the next one too, Quinn will tell Santana what happened to her. I really wanted to bring Sean back to add a little more drama but I didn't want it to turn out like a horrible lifetime movie like Russell's death did in IWAY, so I had him take her and I'm hoping it turned out like a criminal minds episode instead Lol. Also, Glee was pretty good except for, Bram. -_- I was so pissed during those scenes! I just don't understand how all of sudden she can be in love with him and not Santana anymore! I thought this relationship was supposed to be onsided?! where the hell was the one side? it seemed to me that they both like each other?! And also, Tina is kind of a bitch, no one seemed to care that Marely passed out, they were all selfish and just cared about the fact that they lost. anyway if you didn't see it then don't worry, it would've just pissed you off Lol.


	21. Chapter 21: Moving, Maybe?

Where the Heart Is

Authors note(I don't own any of the glee characters, if I did Bram wouldn't exist!) Warning: smut

Chapter 21: Moving, Maybe?

Quinn kisses the tip of her nose with a frown."Q, what happened?" Quinn takes a deep breath, nodding her head."I was so scared but all I kept thinking about was being in your arms again." Santana smiles and kisses her softly."Tell me."

Sean locks the bedroom door and closes it then takes Quinn by the arm and down to hall."Where are going?" Sean continues to walk down the hall and up the stairs.

"You'll see." He continues to drag Quinn down the hall until they reach room 29. He takes out the key and turns on the light, closing the door behind them. The apartment is big open space with areas sectioned off from the living room to the kitchen. To the right down the hall is where all the rooms are."Why are we here?" Sean slips his hand into Quinn's and cups her face."I came back for you, I'll be a much better husband than that whore of a wife. We can live in a place like this, you'd be a perfect mother to my kids, they'd love you." Quinn shakes her head and backs away until she's against the wall."No, I love Santana, I have my whole life. And I have kids of my own I love with all my heart, please don't take me from them." Sean walks into her personal space and brushes some of her hair behind her ear."You only think you love her, I'll be so good to you." Sean places a small kiss to her cheek then takes her by the hand, dragging her out of the apartment and down to the stairs to the back exit."No! let go of me, please!" Quinn tires to pull her hand from his grasp when he turns around with his phone in his hand."See this? I make a phone call to my buddy, Tommy and he'll put a bullet through your kids heads, along with your wife. Now, you'll come with me and you'll be quiet."

Sean take sher out to the parking lot to his car and pushes her in the back seat."Lay down and don't make a sound." Sean closes the door as Quinn lays on her side facing the back of the from seats. Sean climbs into the drivers seat and quickly pulls out of the parking lot. He turns the radio on to 'Valerie' Quinn cover her mouth with her hand and quietly sobs to herself. Sean looks in the review mirror and reaches his hand out behind him and runs his hand down Quinn's arm."It's alright, you'll learn to love your new life." Sean returns to the road as Quinn looks out the window and continues to cry until she falls asleep.

A few hours later, Quinn wakes up ad noticed the car has stopped. She sits up and looks out the window, their on the side of the highway and Sean looks to be yelling into the phone in front of the car. Quinn slowly opens the back door, looking over to Sean. He's too into his conversation to notice, she slowly opens the door and slips out the car. Not bothering to close it she runs down the highway, looking back she sees, Sean chasing her."Help! Someone help me!" Sean quickly catches up to Quinn and grabs her from behind and covers her mouth, panting in her ear."Your fast, but if you try that shit again, your family's dead." Quinn sobs in his hand as he carries her to the car. He shoves her in the back seat and leans down so he can talk to her."We're gonna take a stop, get some food. Remember what I said." He closes the door and climbs into the drivers seat and pulls out to the road. Quinn lays back down and tries to control her emotions, wipping her eyes."Why are you doing this?" Sean looks between the road and te review mirror."I still think it's wrong for you to have children with your wife. And now I think it's wrong for you to have a wife, I've had alot of time to think about this. I've got everything plainned out, your going to by my wife and your family is gonna die." Quinn screams sitting up in her seat she reaches over the seat and punches Sean in the chest, he tries to push her back and swerves in the road."Get back or you'll kill us both!" Quinn sits back in the seat and sobs in her hand.

"You said you wouldn't hurt them! I came with you, why kill them?!"

Sean reaches a truck stop and parks the car then turns to Quinn.

"I lied, you think I want your wife looking for you? No, with her and your family out of the picture, it'll be easier for you to move on." Quinn shakes her head, crying as Sean cups her face."Stay here." Sean climbs out of the car and slams the door shut, Quinn lays in the back seat sobbing, wishing she was in Santana's arms in their bed.

Soon enough, Sean returns with a bag of food, he climbs into the back seat with Quinn. She sits up in the seat and he hands her a bag of chips and a packaged turkey sandwich."It's not the healthiest or best meal, but it's a truck stop not a Subway." Sean digs into his food while Quinn just stares at her sandwich, he nudges her shoulder making her look over to him."Eat. We have a long drive ahead of us." Quinn slowly takes the sandwich out and takes a small bite, Sean runs his hand up Quinn's thigh and leans over, close to her ear."When we get there, I'll show you what pleasure feels like with a man." Quinn closes her eyes as Sean kisses her cheek then he runs his hand back down to her knee and returns to his food.

"What are your kids names?" Sean looks over with his mouth full and brows furrowed."Your kids, what are their names?" Sean smiles and swallows his food."My oldest is eleven, his name is Derek and my youngest is eight, her name is Ashley." Quinn nods her head with a small smile."Those are good names, I bet their good kids." Sean laughs to him self and sets his sandwich down."Great kids, Derek is in little league, he's so good. And little Ashley, loves to dance, from everything to jazz, ballet and even hip hop, she's my little princess. I love my little girl more than anything, she looks alot like her mother, so beautiful." Sean cups Quinn's cheek with a smile."And new mother is just as beautiful." Sean returns to his food as Quinn looks out her window."My dad said the same about me, when I was little but things changed as I got older." Quinn looks over to Sean, he's looking at her confused."What changed?" Quinn shakes her head and shrugs her shoulders."He used to beat me when I was little, then as I got older he would touch me. Then one night he raped me in my room, my mother heard him and didn't stop him. She never stopped him from hurting me, I'm not that little girl anymore and I'm not gonna let anyone hurt me again, now I have two little girls and I would kill anyone who'd try to hurt them." Police and ambulance sirens are heard, Sean looks around the parking lot then Quinn takes her sandwich and shoves it Sean's face. She quickly climbs out of the car and runs towards the police lined up blocking the road."Help! He has a gun!" She runs up to one of the policemen and he takes her behind one of the open doors.

"Stay down." Quinn nods her head as the policemen stands and points the gun to Sean."Put your hands up in the air where we can see them!" Quinn peeks up to the window, Sean is standing in front of the car with his hand behind his back. He slowly pulls out his gun and shoots one of the policemen in the arm, everyone starts shooting at him until they know he's dead."Put your guns away!" One of the paramedics check for a pulse and finds none, they check Quinn for unjueries and ask her a few questions before taking her in one of the cop cars and drives off back to the city."Is my family still alive?" The policeman, who introduced himself as, Nathen turns to her with a small smile."Your family is fine, called Jay myself, we should get there around midnight."

Quinn, zoned out just slowly nods her head, she doesn't completely believe Santana and the girls are still alive. She saw, Sean yelling into the phone and has convinced herself that he's killed them. For the rest of the drive, she's in a daze, just looking out the window, feeling empty and wishing Sean had killed her instead. She imagines what her life without Santana would be like, days spent in her bed, sobbing in her pillow looking at their wedding pictures and other photos. Watching all the videos she's recorded on her flip, Adrianna being born, her and Santana in the park or just being lazy in their bed or the couch. Taylor and Santana running around the kitchen and playing dance central. Adrianna playing with her toys on the floor and rolling over for the first time. Her life would be empty and she knows it, her friends would tell her to move on and start another life cause that's what Santana would've wanted. She wouldn't want to write anymore, what would the point be, writting is something she does cause it makes Santana proud and herself happy, but it wouldn't fill the hole, nothing would.

Santana wipes some of Quinn's tears and kisses her softly."When I saw you standing by the couch, it took me to register in my head that it was you." Santana kisses her deeply, cupping her cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'll love you and be with you forever." Quinn smiles and looks over to Taylor, sleeping the turns back to Santana."How about we sneak into our bedroom, I wanna make love to my beautiful wife." Santana smiles with a blush."I would too but the door is still locked." Quinn sighs, sitting up she looks around the room and spots her wallet and pulls out her credit card. She takes Santana by the hand and drags her to their bedroom door.

"Do you know what your doing?" Quinn kisses Santana deeply then shakes her head with a big smile and sticks the card between the door. She wiggles it for awhile until she gets it to open, she looks at Santana in shock."I have no idea how I did that." Santana smiles, taking Quinn by the hand into their room and closes the door behind them. She slowly backs up to the front of the bed and kisses Quinn slowly. Quinn slips her hands under Santana's shirt slipping it up her torso and breaks te kiss."Let me take this off, I wanna feel your skin on mine." Santana smiles as Quinn takes her shirt off and throws it to the floor, Santana does the same. Quinn runs her hands up Santana's abs slowly, she slips her hands around her waist and reaches up, undoing her bra and slowly takes it off with Santana following her actions. Quinn leans over and places a soft kiss on a beauty mark on her right shoulder. Then places small kisses across her chest kissing another beauty mark on her left collar bone.

Quinn guides, Santana to the end of the bed and slowly lays her down in the middle of the mattress. She cups her face and kisses her deeply."I felt so empty in that police car, he told me you were ok, but I just didn't believe him." Santana cups her cheek and kisses the tip of her nose."Let's not talk about that, ok? I'm right here, I'm fine." Santana pulls Quinn into a heated kiss, she swipes her tongue along Quinn's bottom lip and she opens her mouth with a moan. Needing air, Quinn breaks the kiss."Make love to me, Quinn." Quinn kisses Santana deeply while squeezing her right breast, making Santana moan into her mouth. She kisses down to her jaw then her neck while her hand slides her shorts and underwear down. Quinn looks down at Santana with a smile and gives her a small kiss to her lips before sliding down her body placing a trail of kisses on the way. She kisses the inside of her thighs then a kiss to her center making Santana buck her hips. She licks her slit a few times then traces circles to her clit."Fuck." Santana bucks her hips and Quinn holds them down gently. She traces different patterns to her clit then uses her finger to trace her opening before entering her with two fingers, Santana throws her head back in a moan and grabs onto the blanket. Quinn picks up speed until Santana reaches her climax then helps ride out her orgasim. She crawls up Santana and kisses her deeply then places her right leg over Santana's left, connecting their clits with a moan.

Quinn kisses Santana's neck as they buck their hips in unison."Oh fuck, it's been while since we had two rounds." Quinn snorts and kisses Santana deeply then burries we face in her neck. Santana pulls on Quinn's hips pushing them further into hers with a moan."Faster." Santana digs her nails in Quinn's hips as they pick up speed until they both reach their climax with each others name on their lips. Quinn collapses onto Santana, panting in her neck."Wow, that was amazing." Quinn places a lazy kiss to Santana's collar bone then slowly climbs out of bed making her pout. She throws Santana's shirt and underwear a her with a big smile then puts her own on. Quinn winks at Santana, climbing back into bed and cuddles to her side."I love you so,so,so much, San and I wouldn't be able to live without you." Quinn looks down at Santana and cups her face."You go then I go with you." Santana pulls Quinn in a heated kiss and cups her face."Me too. If you go, I go too. Sam can take care of the kids." Quinn laughs and kisses her softly then rests her head on her chest."I love you more than them."

Santana laughs to herself and runs her fingers through her hair."You love me more than our children?" Quinn nods her head and cuddles closer to her."I've loved you longer." Santana holds Quinn closer, kissing the top of her head.

"Ditto." Quinn and Santana soon fall asleep with each other on their mind.

In the middle of the night, Taylor wakes up on the floor alone. She looks around the room with a pout and sees the bedroom door isn't fully closed. She stands to her feet and quietly walks to the bedroom then slowly opens the door. Santana and Quinn are sleeping on the bed with Quinn's head still on Santana's chest. Taylor makes her way to Santana's side and climbs into bed and rests her head on her shoulder, making Santana wake up. She smiles and holds her close, kissing the top of her head."Te Amo, Mija."

The next day, Santana wakes up to someone knocking on the door and Adri crying. Quinn and Taylor are still sleeping with Taylor's legs across Quinn and her head and arm almost hanging off the bed. Santana takes her phone from the nightstand and quickly takes a picture before climbing out of bed. She takes Adri in her arms and answers the door. Josie is carrying folded boxes under his arm with Sam,Finn,Joe and Jay standing behind him, aslo holding a few boxes."Papi? What's going on?" Santana steps aside as they file in to the living room, she closes the door and joins them. They start to put the boxes together and Josie puts his hand on Santana's shoulder."Jay called me and told me what went on last night, I want you and the girls to move in with me, in Lima." Santana shakes her head and pushes his hand off her shoulder."You can't just come here and demand that we move. What about my job?" Josie sighs and runs Adri's back."Sean was someone you met through work, yes?" Santana sighs, nodding her head slowly."Do you want to risk that again? You only took the job to help people, there are other ways to do that." Santana looks down at Adri and nods her head.

"I don't know what, Quinn will say though. She and Taylor are still sleeping." Josie nods his head and he starts to help pack. Santana takes Adri in the nursery to feed her."What do you think about moving? It'll be good for us, I think. No more paparazzi following our every move, you and your sister will have a big yard to play in, you'll love it. It's great place to grow up."

Quinn is standing in the door way with a smile, she lightly knocks on the door. Santana looks up with a big smile, blushing a little."How much of that did you hear?" Quinn laughs to herself shrugging her shoulders, walking over to her."Just all of it." Quinn kneels in from of her and runs her hands up her thighs."I like the idea too, espically the no paparazzi part. Although after I finish my next book I'll have to come for the signings and stuff but I could with that, knowing I can get away." Quinn kisses Adri's temple and rubs her back."And your right, as much as we wanted to leave all the homophobic jerks in highschool, it was still a great place to grow up." Quinn cups Santana's face with unsheded tears."We live in the most open minded city and yet a horrible man who didn't like our life, tried to hurt our family. I've come to a conclusion that no matter where we run to, there'll always be haters." Santana laughs and kisses her palm."It was kind of naive of us to think we could be openly gay here without people to judge us." Quinn leans over and kisses her softly."So that's it? we're moving?" Santana nods her head and gives her another kiss.

"Yeah. Let me change her and I'll be out to help." Quinn stands to her feet as Santana puts Adri over her shoulder and takes her to the changing table. Taylor enters the room with a big smile and hugs Santana's waist."Hi, Mami. I'm helping, Abuelo pack my room." Santana smiles down at her and runs her fingers through her hair."Such a big girl, helping your Abuelo." Taylor nods her head and hugs Santana tightly before running into Quinn's arms."Mommy, will you help too?" Quinn kisses the tip of her nose and lightly slaps her bottom."Of course, cause you asked so nicely." Quinn walks over to Santana first and kisses her softly, Taylor bounces in her arms and tug on the collar of her shirt."Come on, Mommy. You can kiss, Mami later." Santana and Quinn laugh and she gives her another quick kiss before leaving the room.

Santana finishes changing Adri and carries her in the living room and puts her in the swing. Alot of the living room is packed with just the couches, tv and coffee table left. The wedding pictures and photos of Adrianna and Taylor are all packed in boxes, along with the lamps and curtains. She sees, Josie and the rest of the boys are packing the kichen as she passes making her way to Taylor's room.

Alot of Taylor's things are in boxes too, Quinn and Taylor are sitting at the small table and carefully wrapping her tea set in paper."I wish I had a camera." Taylor and Quinn look over in surprise, Taylor smiles and waves her over."Come help, me and mommy packed most of it already. Can you help pack my stuffed animals?" Taylor points to the pile of stuffed animals she got from Rachel,Brittany, Sam, Jay and even some of Quinn's fans sent some to her fan mail adress at Molly's office."Sure." The rest of the afternoon is spent packing with a few breaks in between. The last room to pack is the nursery, Sam and Josie are taking the crib apart while Joe and Finn carry out the dresser, Jay rented a moving van and they've been packing everything in it. Sam pouts as they take the crib apart."Why don't we just put it in the can like this? It took us forever to put this together." Josie snorts, shaking his head."Us? It took you forever, I knew what I was doing." Santana is helping, Joe take the rocking chair apart while, Quinn is helping Taylor take a shower. Taylor has been clinging to the both of them all day and it starts to worry, Santana a little.

After everything from the nursery is in the truck, Santana takes pictures of the walls so she can re-do them at the new house. Taylor walks in the room carrying her rabbit and dressed in a new pair of clean pajamas."Mami, are we going to the new house tonight?" Santana turns towards her, kneeling to her height."No, we're gonna stay at a hotel, tomorrow morning we'll go to the airport to our new house." Taylor nods her head with a frown."How far away is it?" Santana sighs and brushes some of her hair behind her ear."Pretty far, our new house is in Ohio. It's where me and your mommy grew up." Quinn walks in the room with Adrianna in her arms."Ready? I packed our clothes in seperate bags for the hotel. Dad and Jay are waiting for us." Taylor wraps her arms around Santana's neck as she stands to her feet."It feels weird, doesn't it, moving back to Lima? It's been so long since we were there." Quinn nods her head with a smile."Yeah, it's weird but it aslo feels good." Santana follows, Quinn down the hall and looks back into the apartment with a smile."So many good memories here, Adrianna being born, Taylor. It's a little sad too." Quinn looks around with unsheded tears."Yeah, but we'll have the memories." Santana snorts shakin her head."And all your danm videos." Quinn lightly slaps Santana's arm with a pout."Hey! You know you like those videos." Santana turns off the light and closes the door behind them."I like some of those videos."

At the hotel, Quinn checks them in as Santana stays with Adri and Taylor, sitting on a near by couch. Santana has Adri laying on her lap and is blowing raspberries on her stomach making her laugh. Taylor pulls on Santana's arm with a pout."Mami, I'm bored." Santana continues to play with Adri, Taylor crosses her arms with a sigh as Quinn makes her way over with the room key."We're checked in for the night, got us one of the biggest rooms." Taylor runs over to Quinn and holds her arms up, Quinn sighs and takes her in her arms."Baby, girl why don't you walk while I carry our bags." Taylor looks at her with a pout and Quinn kisses her cheek."Fine. I can't say no to that pout." Quinn throws her bag over her shoulder as Santana takes her own then hand Taylor hers. They take the elevator up the room and drop their bags to the floor next to the door. Quinn sets Taylor down on her feet and stretches, Santana looks at the beds across the room with a smile and leans down to Taylor."Mija? Have you ever been to a hotel before?" Taylor shakes her head then Santana hands Adri over to Quinn and takes Taylor's hand in hers."We'll the first rule is to test out the beds, you know how we do that?" Again Taylor shakes her head as Quinn laughs to herself, pulling out her flip to record a video."You jump on them!" Santana and Taylor run to the beds and jumps with big smiles."Babe! out down the danm camera, put Adri in the crib and come join us!" The beds aren't very far apart and Santana jumps on to the other bed while, Quinn puts Adri in the crib she asked for at the front desk. She joins Santana on the bed and Taylor jumps on with them. They continue to jump when Taylor takes a pillow and hits Santana with it."Hey! you little brat!" Taylor laughs along with Quinn, Santana takes a pillow and lightly hits Taylor with it then Taylor hits her back. Quinn takes Santana's pillow hits her with it then puts it back."Hey, we were having fun, party pooper." Quinn climbs off the bed and unpacks her and Santana's pajamas along with their tooth brushes."I'm tired and we have to wake up early." Santana climbs off the bed and picks up Taylor by her arm pits and placing her on the floor."Mommy's right, time to get ready for bed."

Quinn and Santana change in the bathroom then they all brush their teeth together. Santana and Quinn take the bed on the left by the crib and Taylor takes the one on the right. Quinn gives Adri her bottle, kisses her goodnight and cuddles to Santana's side and falls asleep. Taylor lays in her bed wide awake, she climbs out of bed and walks to the side of Quinn and Santana's the bed is smaller than the one they have, so there isn't any room for Taylor. She walks over to Adri's crib and sees she's still awake sucking on her bottle. Taylor climbs in with her rabbit and lays by her side facing Adri.

"Are you excited that we're moving? I've never been out of the city before. My old mom has and said its filled with hillbillies, what ever they are." Adri drops her bottle to the side and looks over to Taylor. Taylor takes Adri's hand and kisses the back of it."I was really scared when those men hurt Mami and took mommy away. We have to watch them at the new house so they don't get hurt again. I've been following them all day so I can watch them better." Taylor kisses Adri's cheek and sticks her thumb in her mouth, falling asleep.

The next day they all take their showers, bath for Adrianna and pack up their belongings. Jay called and said their furniture arrived at the Lima airport last night and will be at the new house when they get there. Josie, meets them in the lobby with some security, of course the paparazzi found out about their move and has to take their pictures. Santana takes Taylor in her arms and puts a blanket over her head, Quinn does the same to Adri. Santana and Quinn have big pair of sunglasses on, as they walk out to the car, the paparazzi scream questions at them like, why are they moving and if it's permanent.

They climb in the car ignoring them, Josie pulls out of the parking lot with a sigh as Quinn and Santana take off their sunglasses and Taylor takes the blanket off her and Adri's heads. Joise looks at then through the review mirror with a smile."Aren't you happy to get away from that? I've only had to deal with it twice and I hate it." Santana and Quinn laugh, nodding their head."Very."

At the airport, Josie carries their bags for them as they deal with more paparazzi. Going through security Quinn and Santana show Taylor what to do, they put their shows back on and head for their gate. Santana sets Taylor on near by seats and stretches her arms.

"You hungry?" Taylor nods her head, Santana looks around for a place to eat as Quinn takes the seat next to Taylor."What are ya in the mood for?" Taylor looks around and points to a pizza place."Mami I wanna come with you." Santana takes her by the hand as she jumps off the chair, Taylor stops in front of Josie and tugs on his hand so he's kneeling in front of her. She leans over and whispers in his ear with her hand in front of her mouth. Josie frowns and nods his head."Of course, I'll do my best." He gives Taylor a playful salute standing to his feet. Santana gives him a questioning look and he shakes his head,, waving her off. As they make their way to the resturant, Josie takes a set next to Quinn and Adri.

Quinn is feeding Adri a bottle, Josie lightly bumps Quinn's shoulder nodding back to Taylor and Santana."Have you talked to Taylor about what happened?" Quinn shakes her head with a frown."I haven't but maybe, Santana has, why?" Josie shrugs his shoulders clearing his throat."She asked me to watch out for bad guys and keep you safe." Quinn sighs and looks over to Santana and Taylor walking over with pizza in their hands."Mami and I got you a piece with extra bacon." Josie pulls Taylor on his lap as Santana takes a seat next to Quinn."You can eat it when, Adri is done there." Quinn leans over and gives Santana a soft kiss."Thanks babe." Quinn leans closer to her ear so Taylor can't hear."We have to talk about Taylor on the plane." Santana nods her head with a small smile."K." After they've finished eating they get called to their gate, Taylor quickly joins Santana's side and slips her hand into hers."I wanna sit with you and mommy." Santana takes Taylor in her arms as they make their way to the plane."Touch the plane for good luck, Mija." Taylor reaches her hand out and touches the plane with Quinn following and taking Adri's tiny hand and touches the plane, even Josie touches it. Santana finds their seats in the middle row and sets Taylor down on one of the seats."Mija, why don't you sit with Abuelo for awhile so me and Mommy can talk." Taylor shakes her head with a pout."No, I wanna sit with you and mommy." Josie puts their bags in the overhead and takes his seat next to Taylor.

"It'll just be for a little while, promise." Taylor sighs and Josie takes Taylor three rows in front of them. Quinn takes her seat next to Santana with Adri in her lap."Is this about Taylor bein clingy lately?" Quinn nods her head and looks over to see Taylor looking at them, Josie turns her back around in her seat and waves to Quinn and Santana."Yeah, dad said before you two left for pizza, she asked him to look out for bad guys and to keep me safe. Did you talk to her about what happened?" Santana sighs, nodding her head."Yeah, before they found you, I told her that their are mean people in the world that don't like that you and me are together. And that Sean had taken you cause he didn't want you with me." Santana looks over to Taylor looking at them."We have to talk to her some more about this." Quinn sighs slipping her hand in Santana's."What are we gonna say?" Santana kisses the back of her hand, shrugging her shoulders."We'll think of something." Santana stands from her seat and kisses Quinn's forehead."I'll get her."

Before Santana can reach them, Taylor meets her halfway."Done, talking?" Santana smiles and takes Taylor in her arms and kisses her cheek then heads back to their seats. She has Taylor sit on her lap and wraps her arms around her waist."Mija, me and mommy need to talk to you about what happened the other night." Taylor looks between them both, confused."I thought you already did?" Santana kisses her forehead with a smile."Such a smart girl, I did but I don't think I explained it well enough for you to understand." Taylor looks over to Quinn, she smiles and nods her head."Mami, was right when she said there are people in the world that don't think girls should be together like us, but what she forgot to tell you is, we can't always stop it and not everyone is bad. There are also people who support me and your Mami's relationship." Santana holds Taylor close and kisses the top of her head, while Quinn takes her hand. "We have to surround ourselves with the ones that do support us, so they can help us in a situation like our friends did when the men came into our house. Do you understand now?" Taylor looks between the two of them with a pout."I just didn't want anyone to hurt you anymore." Santana hugs Taylor tightly wipping her tears."Mija, we're the parents, it's our job to keep you safe. Not the other way around, ok? I know you wanted to help and your such a sweat little girl for doing that, but leave that to us, ok?" Taylor wraps her arms around Santana's neck and kisses her cheek."Ok, Mami." Before the plane lifts off Taylor sits in her seat next to her. Santana helps buckle her seat belt and holds her hand as the plane lifts off.

The pilot turns of the seat belt sign and Santana goes to bathroom as Quinn, pulls out the iPad for Taylor to play with."Mommy, is the new house bigger than the apartment?" Quinn smiles as she lays Adri on Santana's seat so she can change her."Alot bigger." Taylor smiles turns her attention back to the iPad. As a man walks by Quinn side of the isle he looks down over her shoulder in disgust.

"Hey, lady there's a bathroom for that." Taylor and Quinn look over at the man with their brows furrowed."Well it so happens both are being used, and I wouldn't want my daughter sitting in a shit diaper, so deal with it." The man graons and rolls his eyes as Santana makes her way down the opposite isle."Why don't you wait in line like everyone else, or are you too famous for it?" Quinn arches her brow at him as Taylor stands in her seat with her hands on her hips."Hey, mister! Leave my mommy alone, she did nothing to you. I have razor blades in my hair and I'm no afraid to use them ass." Santana reaches Taylor and covers her mouth before she can finish her sentence then look at the man, eye brows raised."You heard my daughter, mind your danm business." He just shakes his head and walks down the isle to his seat. Santana uncovers Taylor's mouth with a smile and lightly slaps her but."Ok, mini snix get your butt in your seat." Quinn looks over to Santana and mouths 'language' while setting Adri on her lap. Santana takes her seat and taps Taylor's knee."Oh, yeah and if you say that word again, you'll see the real snix in action." Santana winks at Taylor makin her laugh. Quinn sighs, shaking her head."I saw that." Santana laughs and kisses her deeply."You know you love me."

So what do you think? Did it turn out like a horrible lifetime movie? And what do you think about them moving back to Lima? yay or nay?

So I guess we're gonna see how Santana reacts to Sam and Brittany dating in episode 11(I think) and did anyone see that Quinn and Santana will be visiting Rachel in New York?! I wonder if that means Santana will be moving in! I'm not gonna lie, I ship Brittana first, then Quinntana and then Pezberry, so idk bout you guys but I'm looking foward to that episode.(not that I think a Pezberry relationship would happen but I do ship them as friends too, so it's gonna be awesome Lol)


	22. Chapter 22: Date Night

Where the Heart Is

Auhtors Note(I don't own any of the glee characters) Warning: smut/abuse. Sorry for the long wait i had been sick and wasn't up for writting very much. :/

tinygleek: You deffinetly won't like this chapter then, sorry. Nothing bad happens to any of them but you'll learn more of Taylor's past and why she still scratches herself.

falconsoftball19: oh yeah I almost forgot, me too. She's still kind of a bitch with her insults (which are too funny) but she can also be a sweetheart, she kinda has to have that side though for her to have gotten Brittany as a gf if you think about it, so I don't think she was always completly mean. Ikr! I like Mr. Shue but he isn't always the best teacher. He has always favorited, Finn so I wasn't suprised when he had him take over.

Chapter 22: Date Night

By the time the plane lands, Adrianna and Taylor are sleeping. Josie, carries their bags for them as they make their way into the airport. He has them wait by the doors as he get the car, Santana smiles over at Quinn, swaying."What?" Santana leans over and kisses her deeply."Look around, there's no crazy men with camera's, taking pictures of us and screaming." Quinn smiles and gives Santana another kiss."It's nice." Josie returns honking the horn, Quinn and Santana climb in carefully not to wake the girls."I can't wait for you to see the house. I picked it out myself, there's a big backyard for the girls, a large deck, large rooms, you'll love it." Taylor and Adri, sleep all the way to the new house. Santana and Quinn look out to see a large, two story white house with dark blue shudders on the windows."Papi, this is a big house for just four people." Josie pulls in the driveway and turns to Santana and Quinn."It's not too big, it's perfect for a family. It has three bedrooms, with a guest room. It has two and a half baths with a suit attached to the master bedroom and fireplace in the living room." Josie climbs out of the car and opens the trunk for their bags as Taylor starts to wake up.

"Mami? Are we there yet?" Santana kisses her forehead and points out the window."Wow, this is our new house?" Taylor looks up at Santana and she nods her head."It's so big." Taylor,Quinn and Santana climb out of the car and look up at the house in Awh. Quinn takes out her cell phone and hands it to, Josie."Can you takes a picture of us infront of the house?" Quinn stands next to Santana's right while, Taylor stands in front of her with Santana's hands on her shoulders.

"Smile." Santana musters the best smile for being on a plane all night and Taylor gives her biggest smile without trying to look like she's just woke up. Josie gives her pone back and carries the bags into the house with the girls close behind him. Quinn,Santana and Taylor look around with their mouths open, the foyer isn't very big but very nice. Josie sets the bags by the front door and starts to gice them a tour. Theres a winding stair case on the left and a medium sized chandler hanging from the ceiling, the first room on the right is the dinning room, again not very big but enough to fit their small family next to it is a large living room. It has big windows looking out the field surrounding the house, the fireplace is bigger than the one at the apartment and has a big bookcase to the left of it. Down the hall from the foyer is the kitchen, it's bigger than the last and even has a Breakfeast lounge with a small fireplace next to it, looking out the back yard. Theres a large island in the middle, the cabniets are dark along with the fridge and dishwasher. Next to the Breakfeast lounge are sliding doors out to the large deck, there's a patio table with an umbrella and a large inground heated pool, beyond that is a large tree with a tree house, it has a rope and even a slide. Josie takes them back in the house and up stairs, the first room he shows them is Taylor's room, she looks around it with a big smile."This is so much bigger than the other one!" Quinn and Santana look around it with smiles as Taylor runs out and shows them everything Thats better than her other room. The next room he shows them is Adrianna's room, none of them are painted yet and Santana knows she'll be the one stuck painting them, but she doesn't mind.

The guest bedroom is smaller than the others but it also has its own bathroom too. The biggest room of course is the master bedroom it has double French doors that lead out to a patio. The master bathroom is smaller than to room but still bigger than the other bathrooms."Wow, babe. This is perfect." Santana sneaks up behind Quinn and rests her hands on her waist while kissing her neck."Very perfect, this house has plenty rooms we can christen." Quinn snorts shaking her head."My wife is a pervert." Santana laughs and lightly slaps Quinn's bottom as Josie escorts them to the next room. He stops in front of the door and faces them with a smile."I think this will become your favorite room of the house." Santana covers Taylor's eyes, earning a slap to her arm from Quinn."Seriously, babe. Like teenage boy." Santana laughs, shrugging her shoulders."I thought it was funny." Taylor looks up between the two of then confused.

"I don't get it." Quinn gives, Santana a stern look then shakes her head at Taylor."You don't need to, baby." Taylor shrugs her shoulders and Josie opens the door, it's a fairly large room with couches lined up on risers with a large screen from the floor to the ceiling in front of the room. Santana gasps and runs to the couch in front and reclines the end back."It's a theatre room, babe!" Taylor runs on the same couch and cuddles to Santana's side. Quinn looks down at them and shakes her head."I'm never gonna get you two out of here." After the tour, Josie calls a few of his friends to help move in their furniture.

Santana is helping put together Taylor's bed while Quinn,Taylor and Adri, enjoy the theatre room. Josie joins them and leans over the couch their sitting on and leans close to Quinn."Why don't you and Santana go out while we get everything set?" Quinn looks up to him with a smile."You'll watch the girls?" Josie nods his head and nudes her shoulder."Go have alone time with your wife, you both need it." Quinn nods er head, standing to her feet. He's right, just three days ago, Quinn thought Santana was dead and she knows just where to take her. Quinn walks into Taylor's new room, Santana is alone finishing with the bed. She sneaks up behind Santana and wraps her arms around her waist and places a small kiss behind her ear."Come away with me." Santana smiles, turning to face Quinn and wraps her arms around her neck."And where are we going? We have a house to move into." Quinn kisses Santana deeply and leans their foreheads together."There's other people here to do that. I want alone time with my wife." Quinn cups Santana's cheek and kisses her softly."It wasn't that long ago, I thought I would be plainning a funeral. Come with me, I know just the place." Santana pulls Quinn in a heated kiss then takes her by the hand and drags her out of the house. Quinn opens the passenger door for Santana and leans down giving her a small kiss.

"I asked you out so let me do that for you." Santana smiles with a blush nodding her head, Quinn smiles and kisses her again."I love that we can still make each other blush after all these years." Quinn places her finger over Santana's mouth when she was about to protest."Dont give me that shit about ethnic people not being able to blush. I've seen your cheeks turn red since we were seven, so save it." Santana shakes her head, laughing to her self as Quinn closes the door and walks around the car to the drivers seat. She slips we hand in Santana's then pulls out of the driveway."Are you gonna tell me where we're going?" Quinn shakes her head and kisses the back of her hand as Santana pouts."You'll figure out, trust me."

As Quinn drives out of town, Santana knows exactly where, Quinn is taking them. She looks over to Quinn with a big smile."It's been so long the last time we were here." Quinn pulls up to the side of the road and turns to Santana."I know." She leans over the council and pulls Santana in heated kiss, cupping her cheek."I'm so glad we made the decision to move. I've never been so scared in my life and it wasn't even for me, I was scared for you. And now I don't have to worry so much anymore." Santana places her hand over Quinn's."I was scared too, when they told me you weren't in the building, my heart stopped. I had to tell our daughter that a bad man took her mom away cause he doesn't like me. I wanted so bad to go with them and find you but I had to stay with the girls, I felt so torn." Quinn kisses her slowly and slips her hand to her waist, under her shirt and traces circles with her thumb. The kiss slowly becomes more heated, Quinn swipes her tongue along Santana's bottom lip and she opens her mouth with a moan. Santana breaks the kiss, panting and cups Quinn's face."It's been awhile since we did in the back seat of a car." Quinn laughs then climbs in the back, pulling Santana on top of her. Santana reconnects their lips as she slips her hand under Quinn's shirt and squeezes her right breast, making Quinn moan in her mouth. Santana then breaks the kiss and pulls off he shirt along with Quinn's, she leans down and pulls down her bra takes her left nipple in her mouth. Quinn pulls Santana in another kiss as she slips her hand down her shorts and in her underwear, tracing circles to her clit. Santana moans, leaning their foreheads together and slips her hand into Quinn's and does the same."I love you to the moon and back, San." Santana smiles following a moan as Quinn enters her with two fingers."Fuck, I love you more." Santana rides Quinn's fingers as she enters Quinn, they match each others pumps until they reach their climax.

They pant in each others faces, coming down from their high. Quinn looks up at the sunroof with a smile. She gently pushes Santana back and reaches up to open it, then lays back down pulling Santana on top of her."I miss looking at the stars." Santana traces patterns to Quinn's stomach and kisses her collar bone."There so pretty." Quinn looks down at Santana and kisses the top of her head."Your more beautiful." Santana snorts and looks up at her."Babe, so cheesy." Quinn laughs and lightly pushes Santana's shoulder."I know, but it's so true, half those stars are already dead, they just don't know it." Santana leans up, kissing Quinn deeply."We need more nights like this, just you and me. Ii love the girls but I need some love every once and awhile." Quinn nods her head with a smile."Ditto. I like it when it's just us two, reminds me of when it was just the two of us." Quinn places a small kiss to Santana's lips then sits up and grabs her phone making Santana roll her eyes."Babe, I think your in the wrong profession. Maybe taking pictures is more your thing." Quinn lays back down with a pout."I just want something to remember this." Santana kisses her lips and the tip of her nose."Sorry, lets take a picture." Quinn smiles, pulling Santana to her chest. She holds out the phone in front of them, taking the picture when Quinn remembers something."I have something to show you, I'll be right back." Quinn throws on Santana's shirt and climbs out of the car."Hey! that's mine!" Quinn laughs as Santans rolls down the window. She leans down and kisses Santana deeply."I always wanted to wear one of your shirts after we had sex, it's hot and you know you like to see me in it." Quinn pulls Santana in a heated kiss and winks at her as she backs away from the car."Your lucky, your hot!" Quinn throws her head back with a laugh then turns to Santana, pointing her finger at her.

"Your lucky, I love you!" Quinn continues to laugh as she rounds a tree, digging through a bush she finds a small garden shovel and starts digging in the ground until she reaches a small box. She takes it out, brushing the dirt off it and returns to the car."What's that?" Quinn climbs in the car with a smile."Remeber when we were little, you came over to the house the day we met." Santana smiles, nodding her head at the memory."We played dress up in your room and took pictures with an old palaroid camera." Quinn kisses Santana deeply and opens the box, pulling out the photos."I knew, Russell didn't like you from the beginning and when I found this place, I kept them here so he couldn't ruin them." Santana looks through the pictures and frowns."One's missing." Quinn nods her head, taking the photos from Santana and putting them in the box."Yeah, he ripped it. I was so mad at him, I cried for hours. I even tried to tape it back together. It was the one of you and me on the bed." Santana cups Quinn's face with a smile."Good thing we took two then, the other one is in the safe."

Quinn leans their foreheads together with a big smile."I haven't seen it." Santana kisses the tip of her nose."You wouldn't, it's in a hidden draw, along with the walkie talkies." Quinn smiles and brushes some hair behind her ear."You kept the walkie talkies?" Santana lays down pulling Quinn on top of her and kisses the top of her head.

"Of course I kept them." Quinn kisses Santana's collar bone and looks up at the sky."Do you think, Taylor is ok? I know we talked to her about everything and she seemed to understand but, she was still clinging to me." Santana holds Quinn close with a sigh."I don't know, I saw the straches on her legs at the hotel. They look self inflicted." Quinn props herself on her elbow, looking down at Santana with her brows furrowed."Why do you think she would do that?" Santana shrugs her shoulders, taking Quinn's hand and kisses her fingers."I'll ask her about it tomorrow." Quinn looks to the dashboard, sitting up then gathers her shorts and underwear."Time to go, it's getting late." She climbs over the seats ino the drivers side as Santana looks on with a pout."Babe, you still have my shirt, it's my favorite." Quinn snorts and looks over to Santana then leans over and kisses her softly."I wanna wear it, learn to share." Santana throws Quinn's shirt on as Quinn pulls onto the road."I'm getting dressed! Wait!" Quinn laughs as Santana falls back onto the seat, trying to get her underwear back on."I'm gonna bring out snix if you don't stop this danm car!" Quinn shakes her head laughing, Santana stands to her feet as much as she can while sliding her underwear on when the car behind them honks their horn. Quinn throws her hea back laughing hysterically."Way to show some ass, babe." Santana turns around and flips off the car behind them and slides her shorts on then climbs into the passenger seat. She hits Quinn's shoulder and covers her face, sinking into the seat."Your such a bitch!" Quinn continues to laugh in her hand with tears in her eyes."I'm sorry but I haven't laughed like that in a long time, it was nice." Santana smiles and leans over the council to kiss Quinn's cheek."You think their finished unpacking, yet?" Quinn slips her hand into Santana's, lacing their fingers together."Yeah, they should be."

Quinn pulls into the drive way and seed Taylor running out the front door to Santana's side of the car in her pajamas."Mami!" Santana opens the door and Taylor jumps in her arms. Josie comes out soon after with Adri in his arms as Quinn and Santana climb out of the car."She had a nightmare, couldn't get her to go back to sleep." Taylor rests her head and Santana's shoulder, Santana holds her close and brushes some hair behind her ear."Come on, Mija. You and me will cuddle in the theatre room." Quinn kisses Taylor's cheek while rubbing her back then kisses Santana softly."I'll put Adri to bed." Santana nods her head as she walks to the front door. She takes Taylor in the theatre room and sits down on the recliner end of the couch and lays it down. Santana rubs Taylor back and kisses her forehead."Do you remeber your dream?" Taylor looks up to Santana and slowly nods her head."It's okay, baby you can tell me." Taylor sighs and looks down at her hand playing with the collar of Santana's shirt.

Taylor's Dream: Taylor has just returned from school. She walks trough the front door and hears someone in the kitchen."Mommy? Is that you?" Taylor hasn't seen her mom in days and their running out of food. Taylor slowly walks to the kitchen, peeking around the door way she sees a man looking through the fridge."Who are you?" He turns around looking at her with his brows furrowed. The man's clothes are dirty and looks as though he hasn't showered in days."I'm Devon, who the hell are you?" Devon closes the door to the fridge and approaches Taylor as she takes a step back."I live here, my name is Taylor. Have you seen my mommy?" Devon kneels to her height with a sigh."Yeah, she told me to get you, sorry I didn't realize you we're just a kid." Devon escorts Taylor out of the house and down the road."She's at my brothers place, wanted some more beer." He takes her into a small fenced in house, Taylor spots her mom in the kitchen and runs to her."Mommy have you been here the whole time?" Charlotte shrugs her shoulders and takes a sip of her beer."Yeah, sorry I forgot to come back." She throws her head back with a laugh along with Devon and another man. He has dark hair and a full unkept beard, he holds his hand out for Taylor to shake."I'm Evin. You hungry?" Taylor slowly nods her head as Evin stand to his feet and gestures to take his chair.

Devon leans down to Charlotte and whipers something in her ear. She leaves with him in another room, Devon looks over to Taylor and winks before closing the door. Evin, places a plate of scrambled eggs in front of her and takes the seat Charlotte had been sitting in."I know it's not morning, but it doesn't have to be to have some eggs." Taylor nods her head and digs in while, Evin watches her. Devon steps out of the room, zipping his pants, Evin waves to him as Charlotte peeks put of the room."Taylor, come in with me I missed you." Taylor sighs standing to her feet and joins her in the room, she sits at the edge of the bed as Charlotte lays down."Why didn't you come home?" Charlotte groans as she flips the channels on the tv."Why do you ask so many questions? Watch tv." Taylor watches tv with her until she falls asleep.

Not long after she wakes up to the bed shaking and looks over to her left and sees Evin on top of a passed out, Charlotte."Mommy?" Evin covers her mouth as he pounds into Charlotte."Shut up." He runs his hand down Taylor's body and between her legs, She closes her eyes and shakes her head."No, mommy make it stop!"

Santana holds Taylor close taking a deep breathing, willing herself not to cry."He wouldn't stop, Mami. I scratch my legs so I can't feel it anymore." Santana kisses the top of her head as Quinn enters the room."Everything ok?" Quinn kneels by the arm of the couch with a frown, seeing Taylor crying and Santana on the verge of doing the same."San?" Santana shakes her head taking another deep breath."No one is ever gonna hurt you again, I promise." Santana gestures for Quinn to join them on the couch. Quinn cuddles to Santana's side and rubs Taylor's back."Your mommy was hurt too, by her daddy." Getting the hint, Quinn nods her head to Taylor."He did? What did you do?" Quinn takes Taylor's hand and kisses the back of it."I had your, Mami. She made me feel safe, she would sing to me,make me laugh, or just hold me. But when she wasn't around, I would hide under my bed with the monkey she got me and held it close." Taylor rubs Quinn's arm with a pout."I'm sorry, your daddy hurt you." Quinn smiles and wipes her eyes."I'm sorry you got hurt too. If you ever need to talk about it, ask me ok? I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore." Taylor nods her head with a sniffle."Can I sleep with you and Mami?" Quinn looks over to Santana and she nods her head wipping her own tears."Yeah, come on it's late." Quinnt stands to her feet, taking Taylor in her arms as Santana follows.

Quinn sets Taylor on the bed before she and Santana climb in themselves. Taylor cuddles to Quinn's side with Santana cuddling the other side."Te Amo, mommy. Te Amo, Mami." Quinn kisses the top of Taylor's head and pulls her close as Santana takes her hand and kisses the back of it, falling asleep.

Quinn is the first to wake up, she looks over to Taylor and runs her fingers through her hair."Do you think she'll have to go to therapy?" Quinn looks down to Santana and kisses her softly."It did help me but, I don't know. We don't know everything that's happened." Santana rubs Taylor's back and kisses her fingers."You think she'll tell you everything?" Quinn shrugs her shoulders and yawns."I hope she'll trust me, to." Adrianna starts to cry and Quinn tries to get up but, Santana gently pushes her back down and kisses her deeply."I'll get her, it's my tits she wants." Quinn laughs and slaps Santana's bottom as she climbs out of the bed."Your unbelieveable." Santana turns to Quinn in the doorway and winks before continuing down the hall. Quinn shakes her head and looks down at Taylor, running her fingers through her hair. She moves in her sleep and burries her face in Quinn's neck."Mommy, I'm hungry." Quinn smiles and holds her closer."What would you like for Breakfeast?" Taylor lifts her head and rubs the sleep from her eyes."Uhhmm, I want French toast." Taylor looks at Quinn with a frown."Mommy, do you know how to say please in Spanish?" Quinn nods her head with a smile.

"It's por favor." Santana then runs in and jumps on the bed, Taylor jumps on top of her back with a big smile, wrapping her arms around her neck."Mami! your such a child." Santana laughs along with Quinn, Santana reaches back and pulls Taylor onto the bed, bellow her. She starts to tickle her sides then lifts her shirt and blows on it, making her scream with a laugh."Call me a child, I'll tickle you until you pee." Taylor laughs shaking her head then hits Santana's shoulder."No, Mami." Santana points her finger at her with a stern look."No hitting, Mija. Its not nice and you especially don't hit me or your mother, understand?" Taylor looks between them both confused.

"You and mommy hit each other all the time." Santana sighs, propping her self on her elbow."Me and mommy play hit, you hit me hard. It hurt me, you don't wanna hurt me do you?" Taylor shakes her head and runs the arm she hit."Sorry, Mami. Forgive me, por favor?" Santana smiles and kisses her forehead. "Of course, just don't do it again." Taylor smiles, pulling Santana down and kisses her lips."Love you, Mami." Santana smiles and kisses her cheek."Love you, Mija."

Quinn sits up and strechs her arms over her head."Time to make someone French toast." Quinn looks over at Santana's pout with a smile."You want French toast too, babe?" Santana nods her head as Quinn laughs."I have three daughters, how many kids do you have?" Quinn stands to her feet as Santana does them same with Taylor on her back."Ew, babe what we did last night, does not happen between mother and daughter." Quinn gasps with a smile and throws a pillow at her."Santana Marie Lopez! Do not talk like that in front of our daughter!" Santana laughs as she and Taylor make their way down the stairs as Quinn gets Adri from the nursery."Hey, baby girl. You don't wanna stay in your crib all morning, do you?" Quinn takes Adri down stairs and joins Santana and Taylor in the kitchen and places, Adri in her bouncing seat on the table. She looks out the window to see, Santana chasing Taylor in the yard. She quickly runs into the living room and grabs her phone an starts taking pictures, when she done she peeks through the slide doors."What are you two doing out here?" Taylor runs into Quinn's arms with a big smile."Mami's chasing me." Santana sneaks up behind Taylor and tickles her sides."No fair! We were on time out." Santana smiles and kisses her cheek."Time to eat." Quinn sets Taylor to her feet and starts Breakfeast while Taylor plays with her toys in the living room and Santana watches tv.

Taylor is sitting on her little table and playing with her tea set."Mami? Can I paint my room like I did at the apartment?" Santana shrugs her shoulders and turns the tv off, they still have to call direct tv, so for now it's strictly DVD's."If you want, you can. I still have to paint Adri's room too. You wanna come to the store with me?" Taylor nods her head and pats the chair next to her."Come play with me?" Santana stands to her feet and stretches then takes her seat at the small table. She picks up the cup in front of her with her pinky out."Well Mrs. Nesbit, I must say I prefer to walk with my nose in the air, so people below me know that I'm better." Taylor covers her mouth laughing and looking over to Quinn behind Santana."Who the hell is Mrs. Nesbit?" Santana jumps and looks behind her then turns to Taylor and tickles her stomach."Why didn't you tell me, your mom was standing behind me?" Taylor shrugs her shoulders still laughing. Santana turns to Quinn with a light blush."Taylor is Mrs. Nesbit and I'm Mrs. Snix." Quinn crosses her arms shakin her head with a laugh.

"Okay, Mrs, Nesbit and Mrs. Snix, Breakfeast is ready." Taylor runs to the kitchen and Santana lightly slaps her bottom as she passes her. Santana stands to her feet as Quinn approaches her and wraps her arms around her waist."Can I have my Santana back, por favor?" Santana laughs and kisses Quinn deeply."I can't believe you heard that." Quinn laughs at her continuing blush and kisses the tip of Santana's nose."It was cute, you playing with, Taylor. I wish I had my camera." Santana burries her face in Quinn's neck."I'm glad you didn't!" Quinn takes, Santana by the hand and joins Taylor at the table."Did you sleep better, mija?" Taylor nods her head not taking her eyes off her plate."I wanna take a look at your scratches, ok? Just to make sure they don't get infected."

After they've finished, Quinn cleans the dishes while, Santana takes Taylor to the upstairs bathroom."Take off your pants, baby." Santana reaches in the medicine cabinent for neosporin and band aids then lifts Taylor on the counter."They don't look too bad, but no more, ok?" Santana kisses her forehead then runs the neosporin on."It hurts, Mami." Santana puts a few band aids on them and pulls Taylor in a hug, rubbing her back."Me and mommy wish we can tak everything that happened to you back, but we can't. We can only make it better, and I promise we'll do everything we can to do that, ok?" Taylor tightens her hold on Santana, nodding her head."Are you gonna send me away?" Santana holds Taylor out at arms length confused."No, what made you think that?" Taylor shrugs her shoulders with a pout."I heard you and mommy talking about therapy, don't you have to go away for that?" Santana shakes her head, brushing some hair from Taylor's face."No, and we were just talking about the possibility. You don't have to go if you don't need it, ok?" Taylor nods her head and pulls Santana in another hug then turns her head to whisper in Santana's ear."Your the best, Mami in the world." Santana kisses her temple and hugs her tighter, Quinn is standing in the door way with her arms crossed.

"What about me?" Santana steps out of the hug with a smile then looks over to Taylor."Your the best mommy." Santana helps Taylor to her feet and with her pants."Go get dressed, beautiful." Santana hugs her, turning her head to whisper in her ear."I'm better than mommy though right?" Taylor laughs shaking her head."What?! You know I am, little girl!" Taylor laughs, running into her room.

Quinn points her finger at Santana as she approaches her."I heard that." Santana laughs and wraps her arms around Quinn's neck."So, I was thinking, in just two months Taylor will be going to school. We have to enroll her soon, I need to call Shanon for copies of her birth certificate and all that fun junk." Quinn wraps her arms around Santana's waist then slides them down and squeezes her bottom."I can't wait for school to start." Quinn kisses Santana deeply then places small kisses up to her ear.

"Like you said, we have a whole new house to christen." Santana pulls Quinn in a heated kiss and pushes her against the counter. She swipes her tongue along, Quinn's bottom lip, Quinn opens her mouth with a moan and cups Santana's breast over her shirt when there's a knock on the door."Mija! Get the door, por favor?!" They hear, Taylor's little feet run down the hall then down the stairs. Santana reconnects their lips and slips her hand under Quinn's shirt and squeezes her breast making Quinn moan into her mouth."Mami, Mommy! Abuelo is taking us to the water park!" Santnaa burrows her face in Quinn's neck with a groan as Taylor runs into the bathroom."I need help putting on my swimsuit." Quinn smiles and kisses Santana's temple."I'll help, you put on that two piece I like so much." Santana steps aside with a laugh as Quinn winks at we over her shoulder as she leaves the room with Taylor."Mommy, I don't think I want other people to see my scratches." Quinn digs through her dresser and pulls out a one piece pink stripped, one shoulder swimsuit and a pair of grey shorts. She kneels in front of Taylor, handing them to her."Just wear these and no one can see them." Taylor hugs Quinn then runs into the bathroom across the hall. Santana enters the room in a black bikini with her hair up in a bun. Quinn slowly approaches her and wraps her arms around her waist then slips her hands in her bottoms, squeezing her butt."I love this on you, but when we get there, you'll be covering up." Santana laughs and kisses Quinn deeply."Your jealousy is showing." Quinn shakes her head with a light blush."Not jealous, possessive Quinn will come out if I see any boy or girl, leering at MY wife." Santana laughs, shaking her head.

"I'm all yours, Mi amor." Quinn leans in to kiss Santana when Taylor enters the room holding out a hair tie."Mami, can you put my hair up like yours?" Santana smiles, kneeling to her height then turns her around and pulls her hair up."Gracias." Taylor turns and kisses Santana's cheek."Abuelo's waiting." Taylor runs down the stairs as Santana and Quinn go to the nursery to change, Adri in her swimsuit. Santana picks out a leopard print bikini from the closet."When did we get that?" Santana undresses Adri and puts the suit on her."I got it online forever ago, I hope it fits. She's gained some lb's." Quinn lightly slaps Santana's arm, shaking her head."Are you saying our baby is fat?" Santana rubs her arms with a pout then takes Adri in her arms.

"Taylor's right we hit too much, bitch that hurt." Quinn snorts then slaps Santana's bottom and takes Adri from her."I'm gonna get my suit on and your gonna get some clothes to cover yourself, our favorite shirt and shorts are in the laundry room you can wear." Santana kisses Quinn deeply before heading down stairs, Josie is sitting on the couch in the living room with Taylor, putting together a gaint puzzle in the coffee table. He look over to Santana and shakes his head."I don't wanna hear it, Papi. I'm gonna get some clothes on, as an order from my wife." Josie snorts and returns the puzzle. Quinn and Santana pack some food, towels and extra clothes, and a diaper bag before they leave.

After the long drive, Santana climbs out of the car and straches her arms over her head as Quinn follows her actions."That danm drive better have been worth it." Santana opens the back door and helps Taylor out of her boaster seat, while Quinn takes Adrianna out of her car seat. Josie takes the double stroller out of the trunk, Quinn places Adrianna in it and Taylor climbs in herself. Quinn already sees a few guys leering at Santana and posseviely wraps her arms around her waist as they walk to the entrance."Don't worry about paying, girls. It's my treat."

Josie pays for the bracelets that lets them get on all the rides. The first one they go on is the lazy river. Josie goes by himself as Adrainna sits on Quinn's lap and Taylor sits between Santana's legs. Quinn and Santana hold hands so they can stay together, Taylor and Santana keep splashing each other through out the ride."Mami, this is boring." Quinn rolls her eyes making, Santana laugh."Look, it's over then we can go on the Titan." Josie is waiting for them at the exit, he helps them out and takes Adrianna while they go on the Titan. As they climb up the stairs, Taylor hangs on to Quinn's hand."Mommy, it looks really high from here." Quinn holds her close and rubs her back."It'll be more fun on the way down." Quinn looks over to see a group of teenage girls pointing at them and whispering. Santana notices too and turns to Quinn and whispers in her ear."Maybe you should go say hi. They probably just want a picture." Quinn has Santana take Taylor's hand and gives her a quick kiss before she approaches the girls and shakes their hands."Hi, I'm Quinn nice to meet you. Would you girls like a picture?" One of them nods their head and hands their mother a camera. Quinn stands in the middle with her arms around the girls nex to her."Thank you, we're huge fans. You and Santana are so cute together and we think it's awesome you adopted,Taylor." Quinn smiles and hugs each of the girls."Are you gonna write another book?" Quinn shrugs her shoulders."Maybe, it was nice meeting you but I have to go, we're next in line." Quinn gives them one last hug before joining Santana and Taylor and the lifeguard for the ride waves them over."We're gonna need two more people to ride with you, is that ok?" Quinn and Santana nod their head, he waves over two guys."They need more people, so you'll be riding with these ladies." Santana climbs in the tube first then helps Taylor and Quinn in. Taylor sits on Quinn's lap with Santana sitting next to them, the two guys climb in next and sit across from them and wait for the lifeguard to push them. Both guys are attractive with short sandy blonde hair and fit bodies, they both have board shorts on. One is blue and the other green, the one in blue points to himself and over to the other guy. "I'm Alex and this is my friend, Robert." Santana shakes their hands as Quinn slips her hand into her other one, lacing their fingers together."I'm Santana and this is my wife, Quinn and our daughter, Taylor." Both nod their head as the life guard pushes them down the slide."Put your arms up, Mija!" Taylor puts her arms over her head as they go under a tunnel and they all scream. Taylor gets a little scared when it looks like they go off the edge and hangs on to Quinn's hand. At the end, Taylor liked it and wants to ride again but Quinn and Santana tell her there's more rides to go on and they don't have all day. Quinn helps Taylor and Santana out of the tube and notices, Alex leering at Santana. Not wanting to make a scene with, Taylor she just rolls her eyes."What one are we going on now, mommy?" Quinn takes Taylor's hand as they look for Josie and Adrianna.

They go one four more rides before calling it quits and head for the food area. Josie unpacks all the food in the cooler as Quinn hands out the drinks."Babe, did you pack any breast milk? There's no way I'm doing that in public." Quinn smiles and hands Santana a bottle, taking a seat next to Taylor.

"Mommy, I have to go to the bathroom." Quinn sighs taking Taylor by the hand to the ladies room."Mija, I'm gonna go buy, Taylor that bear. I'll be right back." Santana shakes her head laughing to herself."Papi, your gonna spoil that girl." Josie winks at Santana before making his way to the small store. Santana looks down at Adri with a smile."Keep chugging like that, Mija and your gonna gain more than a few lb's." Santana feels someone tap her shoulder and turns around to, Alex smiling at her."Hey, Santana right? I just saw you siting over here alone and thought you could use some company." Santana nods her head as, Alex takes a seat next to her."So you have two daughters?" Santana arches her eye brow."Yeah, this is Adrianna, she's almost three months old." Alex nods his head and crosses his arms."It's too bad your gay, your hot." Santana snorts shaking her head."If my wife hears you say that, she wouldn't be too happy." Santana sets the now empty bottle on the table and puts Adri over her shoulder."Are you sure your completely gay? Maybe you just haven't found the right guy yet?" Santana shakes her head while rubbing Adri's back."If I had a dime for everytime I've heard that, I'd be more rich than I am now." Alex laughs and leans over to Santana's personal space, resting his hand on her knee when Taylor runs over to them with a small bear in her arms and Quinn not far behind her."Mami! Guess what!" Alex jumps back in the seat as Quinn glares at him."Look what, Abuelo got me!" Santana smiles then sets Adri back in the stroller and pulls Taylor on her lap.

"He's got you spoiled." Quinn crosses her arms, looking down at Alex."Alex right? Your in my seat." Santana snorts as Alex stands to his feet with a sigh and steps aside for Quinn."Sorry, it took so long, babe. I had to take some pictures with a few fans." Santana shrugs her shoulders, pulling Taylor closer to her and rests her chin on her shoulder."So, Alex what were you and my wife talking about?" Alex shrugs his shoulders swaying and crossing his arms."Just wanted to keep her company and say hi." Quinn nods her head."Well you said hi and now we're back so you can go now." Alex waves to Santana with a discret wink, she just shakes her head laughing to herself then sets Taylor to her feet and leans over to Quinn."Ya know possessive, Quinn is such a turn on." Santana kisses her deeply until, Josie clears his throat."Papi, why don't you take the girls over to the kids rides while me and Quinn have some alone time." Josie shakes his head and has Taylor climb in the stroller."We'll call you." Santana and Quinn wave goodbye then Santana takes Quinn by the hand and drags her to the changing tents."What are we?" Santana cuts Quinn off by kissing her deeply then takes off her shirt and unties her top squeezing her breasts. She guides Quinn to the bench and sits on her lap, and takes her own shirt and top off. Quinn takes her right nipple in her mouth, Santana runs her fingers through her hair with a moan.

Santana changes their position so Quinn is laying on the bench and she's on top. She slides Quinn's shorts off and unties her bottoms while kissing each of her hips. She placing a small kiss to her center and Quinn holds onto to the edges of the bench with a moan when Santana traces circles to her clit."Fuck, I need more." Quinn bucks her hips and Santana gently pushes them back down before entering her with two fingers. Quinn throws her head back with a moan, Santana traces different patterns to her clit and pumps her wrist faster until Quinn reaches her climax. Santana helps ride out her orgasim as she crawls up Quinn's body."That was hot." Quinn smiles and slides down the bench so Santana's center is hovering over her face. Quinn slides Santana's shorts off along with her bottoms and traces circles to her clit making her buck her hips."Holy fucking shit." Santana rests her forehead on the bench as Quinn enters her with two fingers and rubs her clit with her thumb. Santana bucks her hips, matching Quinn's pumps with a moan. Quinn pulls out slowly then adds another finger and hits Santana's 'g spot' Santana grips onto the edge of the bench with a loud moan and soon reaches her climax. Quinn slides out from under Santana as someone tries to open their tent.

"This is a family park, I'm gonna have to ask you to pack your things and leave!" Santana cover sher mouth with a snort along with Quinn and start to change into their clothes. A women employee is waiting for them outside the changing area with a few security.

"These men and I will be escorting you out of the park. You are no longer welcomed here for the rest of the summer." Santana slips her hand into Quinn's trying to control her laughter as they get escorted out to their car. As the guards and employer are out of ear shot Santana and Quinn bend over in laughter."I can't believe that just happened." Quinn wipes tears from her eyes as Santana calls, Josie and let him know what happened and their waiting by the car. Santana rests her hands on Quinn's waist and pushes her against the side of the car."How about we have another quickie in the car." Quinn snorts shaking her head."No, Dad will be here soon with the girls." Santana sighs with a pout and Quinn pulls her in a heated kiss, when they hear Josie clear his throat. They break the kiss with a light blush and look over to Josie, shaking his head."You two are like teenagers. Would you like to explain to your daughter why we can't come here anymore?" Santana snorts and hides her face in Quinn's neck."Me and Mami just, Uhhmm." Quinn nudges Santana."Help me out here." Santana sighs as Josie laughs."I was kidding, I just wanted to see your faces." Quinn shakes her head as Santana lightly slaps his shoulder then takes Adri in her arms and places her in the car seat. Josie along with Quinn and Taylor climb into the car as well, with Quinn in the back seat and Santana rides shot gun."Why can't we go back?" Quinn pinches the bridge of her nose and Santana turns to Taylor as Josie pulls out of the parking lot."We're not aloud back because, your mom went pee in the pool." Quinn gasps and lightly slaps her shoulder."San!"

Josie drops them off and helps carry in their bags and the stroller. Adri and Taylor have fallen asleep so Quinn and Santana carry them in and take them in their rooms. Quinn dresses Taylor into some pajamas as she sleeps. Then meets Santana in their bathroom to brush their teeth."I can't believe you told our daughter, that I pissed in a public pool." Santans just laughs as she washes her face and Quinn brushes we teeth.

"So I talked to, Papi about the school thing, he thinks we should enroll her tomorrow." Quinn rinses out her mouth and puts her tooth brush back as, Santana rinses the product off her face and dries it on a towel."Ok, in the afternoon we'll go. I wanna get another chapter written in the morning." Both change into pajamas and cuddle in the bed with Quinn resting her head on Santana's chest."Night, Mi amor." Quinn burries her face in Santana's neck and kisses her collar bone."Night, love you to the moon and back."

The next morning, Quinn is hard at work. She has her MacBook on her lap in bed, Santana is laying next to her pretending to still be sleeping."Babe, Adrianna doesn't know your awake. She's just gonna keep crying until you feed her." Santana fakes a snore and turns to her side, facing Quinn."I think she knows I'm faking." Quinn snorts and slaps Santana's bottom."Just go feed her." Santana burries her face into her pillow with a groan then sits up, stretching her arms over her head.

"This kid takes after you." Quinn looks at her confused as Santana leans over and kisses her softly.

"She's obsessed with my boobs. I have a feeling she's lebanese." Quinn shakes her head with a laugh as Santana leaves the room.

"When she comes home with a girlfriend, you'll owe me twenty dollars!" Quinn laughs as she rolls her already sore neck then gets back to the chapter.'Being a new mother is a learning experience for any women, but to be a mother to a child who's already had one is an experience in itself. Taylor has been such a joy and a blessing, I can remember the night Santana brought her home. She was sleeping on the couch and Santana hugged me and asked me about my thoughts on adoption and my first thought was, my wife is crazy. I had told her I needed a day to think about it, though I didn't need a day. The next morning I woke up to, Taylor laying on my chest and I just knew she was meant to be a Lopez.'

Quinn rolls her neck again when Santana enters the room with Taylor on her back. Santana crawls onto the bed with a pout, matching Taylor's."We're hungry, babe." Taylor nods her head and gives her best puppy dog eyes making Quinn laugh."Then go make something to eat, your a big girl." Santana and Taylor continue to pout making Quinn laugh some more."Only you can make the best Breakfeast, mommy." Santana nods her head in agreement."San, you know I have to finish this, Molly wants it realesed before winter and I'm behind." Santana leans over to her and places a small kiss behind her ear."Do you want to deprive your child and wife of good food?" Quinn shakes her head with a smile."I'll make some omlette's but that's it, I really have to work on this." Santana smile and kisses her softy as Taylor sits on her back and claps her hands. Quinn sets her MacBook aside, climbing out of bed. Taylor wraps her arms around Santana's neck and lightly kicks her side like a horse."Come on, Mami. To the kitchen!" Santana snorts then climbs out of bed and makes her way to the kitchen with Quinn behind her. Santana takes, Taylor outside to play while Quinn makes them thier omlette's when the phone rings."Hello?"

-"Why do I have to hear from everyone else that my best friend has moved back to Lima?"

-"Hey, Rachel. We just didn't have time to tell anyone, dad came to the apartment with boxes. We did it to keep our family safe."

-"Yeah, Sam told me about that, I'm so glad you,Santana and the girls are ok."

-"Me too, I'm sorry we weren't the ones to tell you, but we were busy with the packing."

-"It's fine, I'm over it. Just as long as I can visit."

-"Of course you can visit, your Aunt Rachel." (Quinn finishes up the omlette's and sets them on a plate for Santana and Taylor. She places them on the table and calls from them outside.)

-"I have to go, I just promised San and Taylor I'd make them Breakfeast. I really need to write, but I promise I'll call and let you know when you can visit."

-"Ok, don't work to hard. See ya soon."

-"Yeah, bye." Santana and Taylor walk in the house as Quinn puts the phone back."You two enjoy that, I have to finish writting." Santana wraps her arms around Quinn's neck."Gracias, Mi amor." Santana leans over and slowly kisses her lips."You welcome." Quinn goes back upstairs as Santana eats her Breakfeast with Taylor."What grade are you in now? Fourth, fifth?" Taylor nods her head."Fourth." Santana hums, returning to her food."Me and your mom are gonna enroll you today."

Taylor nods her head with a sigh.

"Can we paint my room?" Santana gives her a small sure and returns to her food.

After they finish, Taylor and Santana get changed, say their goodbyes to Quinn and Adri then head off to the local Home Depot.

Santana and Taylor are slowly walking down the paint isle."Do you wan to paint like you did at the apartment." Taylor nods her head looking at all the colors."I think I wanna use different colors this time." Taylor has, Santana get pink,blue,purple,red and green and yellow."I wanna pick a few for your sisters room, ok?" Taylor nods her head as Santana looks for the colors she needs. Taylor stands on the end of the cart and sees a strange man with curly hair approach them, she steps off the cart and clings to Santana's side.

"Mami, who's that?" Santana looks over to Mr. Shue then smiles and hugs him."Still addicted to the vests I see." Mr. Shue shakes her head with a laugh."Still haven't changed, I see you and Quinn are married with a couple little ones, congrats." Santana smiles with a light blush."Thanks." She looks down to Taylor, running her fingers through her hair."This is, Taylor. She's a little shy." Mr. Shue gives her a small wave."Where's Quinn and your other daughter?" Santana takes Taylor in her arms with a sigh."Home, writting." Mr. She nods his head with a small, oh."So are you two visiting?" Santana shakes her head."No, we moved here just the other day, it's more safe here for the kids." Mr. Shue and Santana talk about Quinn's book and Glee club until, Santana check the time and decides its time to leave. She gets a few more paint then pays for it at the register. In the car, Quinn calls to let Santana know they have to take Taylor for a check up before they can enroll her at the elementary."We're gonna have to wait on the painting, Mija. You need to go to the doctors for a check up first." Santana stops at the house to pick up Quinn, Joise offered to watch, Adrianna. Quinn leans over the council and kisses Santana's cheek."I called the doctor and told him about our situation." Santana nods her head while slipping her hand into hers, lacing their fingers.

When they get there, Santana and Quinn wait with Taylor in the exmaning room. Quinn brought her iPad as a distraction but Taylor just seems to be using, Santana as one instead. She's sitting on her lap as Santana gives her a impromptu Spanish lesson, by pointing at everything in the room."You don't have to be nervous, beautiful. It's just a check up to see how healthy you are." The doctor walks in with Taylor's file and shakes his hands with both Quinn and Santana."I'm Doctor White, it's nice to meet you." Dr. White sets the file down and pats the examine table."If you could just take a seat, we'll get started." Santana sets, Taylor on the table as she clings to her."Sorry, she's just a little scared." Dr. White nods his head with a smile."Thats ok, I'll try to be quick." He checks her ears, heart and blood pressure, then walks over to the scale."One more, I have to check your weight then I can give you a lollipop." Santana, helps her off the table then lightly pushes her to the scale. Taylor, takes her shoes off then steps on the scale, the doctor writes down her weight on her charts, then her height."You can step off now, sweetie." Taylor puts her shoes back on and sits on Santana's lap again, Dr. White hands her a pop while sitting on his stool in front of them."From what you've told me, Mrs. Lopez, I would say Taylor is a little under weight and smaller for her age but other than that, she's healthy. I do recommend more fruits and vegetables in her diet and daily vitamins." Dr. White rolls over to the counter and reads over her file."So, fourth grade? She's gonna need a shot, for enrollment. I'll be right back with that." Santana holds Taylor close as the doctor leaves then room."I don't want a shot, it's gonna hurt." Quinn brushes some hair out of her face then leans over and kisses her cheek."It'll for a few mintues but if you want I can hold your hand?" Taylor nods her head as the doctor returns, Quinn throws away the pop and takes Taylor's hand in hers as Santana holds her. He wipes her arm with an alcoholic wipe then takes the needle in his hand."This will hurt a little bit." Santana has Taylor look away as the needle goes in."Owh, is that the only shot?" Dr. White throws the needle away, nodding his head."Only one." He takes a band aid from the counter and puts it on Taylor's arm."That wasn't so bad was it?" Taylor wraps her arms around Santana's neck with a pout."I think that's it, jus remember what I said about the diet and vitamins." They both nod theur heads and Quinn signs a few papers before they leave to the school and enroll Taylor at McKinley elementary.

At the house, Santana and Taylor have covered all of the furniture with sheets and now are painting the walls, Quinn is back to writing with Adrianna laying on the bed with her."Mami, this time I wanna add a sun, can you draw it for me? Your better." Santana smiles and kisses the tip of Taylor's nose."Do you want it over here, in the corner?" Santana points to the left corner off the room, Taylor nods her head and continues to paint a flower."Mami? Is mommy gonna stay in your room writting forever?" Santana finishes the outline of the sun then sets her brush down and kneels in front of Taylor."Miss her?" Taylor nods her head with a small pout."I had fun with you, but I have more fun with both of you." Santana rubs, Taylor's arm with a sigh."I know I miss her too." Santana looks out to the hall with an idea, she takes some red paint and puts it on Taylor's hand. Santana takes Taylor outside their bedroom door and whispers in her ear."Just tell, mommy you got cut tripping over a paint trey." Taylor nods her head with a small smile."We have to make it convincing. Try to cry." Taylor puts her face in her hands making crying sounds."Not good enough." Santana looks down to we arm with a sigh."This will hurt a little, but it make your crying more convincing." Taylor looks at her confused until, Santana pinches her arm."Owh!" Santana lightly pushes Taylor in the room and hides behind the open door."Mommy." Quinn looks up and sees Taylor crying and holding her 'bleeding' hand. Setting her MacBook aside to climbs out of bed and kneels in front of her."What happened?" Taylor wipes her eyes as Quinn takes her to the bathroom."I tripped on a paint trey." Quinn lifts, Taylor into the counter as Santana sneaks up behind her, slipping her arms around her waist."Babe, can you get the band aids?" Santana just kisses her neck up to her ear."She's fine." Santana continues to kiss her neck as Quinn holds Taylor's hand."San, she's bleeding." Santana smiles in her neck knowing she's getting to her and kisses back up to her ear."Wipe it off, it's paint." Quinn looks to Taylor, she has her hand covering her mouth with a laugh. Quinn sighs in frustration and turns in Santana's arms."That's not funny I really need to finish this book." Tayloy tugs on Quinn's shirt with a pout, making Quinn turn around.

"We missed you, mommy." Quinn smiles and pulls Taylor in a hug."I know, I missed spending the day with you too. I'm almost done though, I promise." Taylor breaks the hug and holds up her pinky."Pinky promise?" Quinn wraps her pinky around Taylor's with a smile."Pinky promise."

Santana takes Taylor back to her room to finish painting while Quinn returns to her writting. Adri is occupying herself by playing with her toys and her feet, having just discovered them. Quinn takes a deep breath and rolls her neck then cracks her knuckles.'We're still learning as parents with both girls through trial and error. We're still getting to know, Taylor and helping with some issues she's dealt with in her short life. It's not easy, but the rewards of being a mom is so worth it, I remember the first time she called me and Santana, Mommy and Mami. She wasn't even officially ours yet but I guess she already knew who she wanted her parents to be. Santana and Taylor were playing Dance Central 3 for Kinect, Taylor told Santana that she'll beat her again and that's when she called her, momma. Though she thought she did wrong and quickly covered her mouth, Santana reassured her that it was ok and she can call her, Mami. Then after, Santana got tired she asked me to play and asked if she can call me mommy. Having, Adrianna I tried to imagine how I would feel when she finally says that word, I knew it would be wonderful and it would warm my heart. Having, Taylor say it though has new meaning, another child that isn't your own and have that trust and love of just a few short days and already think of you as family is a blessing and heart melting.' Quinn rubs her eyes and looks over to a now sleeping, Adri. She stretches her arms over her head and sets her MacBook on the night stand. Carefully not to waker her, Quinn takes Adri in her arms then to the nursery. She tucks her in, kissing her forehead then decides to check on Taylor and Santana. She peeks in the room and sees, Santana reading Taylor a book, she slowly walks in then climbs to Santana's side on the bed and rests her head on her shoulder."You finished, mommy?" Quinn nods her head with a smile as Santana continues to read the book.

Soon enough, Taylor falls asleep, Santana and Quinn tuck her in before going to bed themselves. Quinn rests her head on Santana's shoulder and kisses her neck. Santana runs her fingers down, Quinn's arm and kisses the top of her head."I missed you today." Quinn smiles and cuddles further into her."I missed you too, don't worry tomorrow, we'll spend the whole day together." Santana holds out her pinky making Quinn laugh."Pinky promise?" Quinn nods her head, wrapping their pinkies together."Pinky promise.

I might make another jump in the next chapter just, FYI. So Glee, I just have a few things to say about it: 1) As you know, I can't stand Bram, and now Bram shippers, I'm sorry but I can't. They clearly don't belong together and I hate it even more when so called Brittana shippers like them together(wth) And wasnt he dating Mercedes at the end of last season? Did Ryan for get or what? He was in love with Mercedes now he loves Brittany? and I hate that we had to wait forever for a brittana kiss and then Britt and Sam practically make out the first episode their together! Someone on instagram made a good point that the Brittany dating Santana was strong, smart and in tune with feelings, and the Birttany dating Artie and Sam is 2 years old? I guess that just proves Santana brings out the best in her and tht they belong together. 2) I'm not really looking foward to tomorrow's episode, and not just because of Bram, it just doesn't seem very intresting to me but of course I'll watch it. 3) I'm also upset that we won't see more of brittana until episode 13! I'm happy that it's gonna happen, I just hate the wait:/ anyway I saw some stuff on Instagram and I just needed to vent to you guys Lol.


	23. Chapter 23: Road Trip Troubles

Where the Heart Is

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Warning: smut. There's a jump in this chapter and the next, just FYI. Again sorry for the wait, I'm feeling much better so I've been catching up on my writting, maybe you'll get more than two chapters today(; Enjoy the update!

Chapter 23: Road Trip Troubles

It's the end of July, every day kids hate and parents love, the very last day of summer. Kids are reminded that school is starting, it's the end of staying up as late as you can, no more sleepovers during the week, everyone is getting ready to close their pools. Quinn has come up with a fun idea to go camping with, Brittany,Joe, Rachel,Finn and Sam. She called them the day before and had, Jay fly them to Lima with full security just incase. Moving to Lima has been the best decision they've made, Santana is disappointed about not being a social worker anymore but has found a new job at Mckinely highschool as a guidance councilor. Quinn is on her last chapter of her new book called, 'A New Mom's Struggle' Molly thought it would be best to have it out before Halloween instead. Quinn is in their master bedroom packing when, Santana enters the room with a pout. She wraps her arms around Quinn's waist, restin her chin on her right shoulder."Why did I agree to this?" Quinn snorts then kisses we temple."Cause you can't say no to that little girl and her pout." As soon as the idea of camping came up, Santana wasn't having it but Taylor begged and pleaded with a deep pout to Santana to go. Santana sighs burring her face in Quinn's neck.

"It's so danm cute how can anyone say no to that?" Quinn laughs, zipping the large bag full of her and Santana's clothes."It won't be all bad, we can have fun of our own." Santana smiles against her skin then places small kisses up to her ear."I like that idea." Santana slips her hands under Quinn's shirt and cups her breasts."I knew you would." Santana sucks on Quinn's pulse point, squeezing her breasts."When will, Papi be here?" Quinn moans as Santana cups her center."We have time." Santana turns Quinn around and kisses her deeply as Quinn sits on the bed, taking Santana on her lap. Quinn swipes her tongue along Santana's top lip and she opens her mouth with a moan. Santana breaks the kiss and takes Quinn's shirt and bra off along with her own. She takes her left nipple in her mouth while squeezing her other breast. Laying Quinn back on the bed, she kisses here deeply then slips her hand in her shorts, tracing circles to her clit. Quinn moans in Santana's mouth then breaks the kiss to slip her hand between their bodies in Santana's shorts, doing the same.

Santana leans her forehead onto Quinn's and enters her with two fingers making her moan. Quinn does the same to Santana matching each others pumps until they reach their climax."We better not be sleeping in a tent." Quinn snorts pulling out of Santana and pulls her in a deep kiss."Campers, they even have a pool with a giant slide." Santana slowly pulls out of Quinn then adds another finger."San, dad will be here soon." Quinn moans, throwing her head back. Santana kisses her neck picking up speed, Quinn holds Santana's wrist trying to stop her when she hits her 'G spot'."Holly shit, San." Santana rubs her clit with her thumb until Quinn reaches her climax just as, Josie walks through the front door."Mija! I'm here!" Taylor's footsteps are heard running to the foyer downstairs, Santana kisses Quinn deeply as she pulls out of her. They get changed and pack a few essentials, like shampoo and their tooth brushes then head downstairs. Josie has agreed to take Adrianna to his house for the next two days as Santana and Quinn wanted it to spend time with Taylor before school."Mija? Is your bag packed?" Taylor nods her head pointing to her small pink bag on the couch, Joise takes it to the car along with Quinn and Santana's."You have everything you need? We won't have to come back for something?" Taylor sighs, shaking her head."No, Mami I have everything. Mommy, helped."

Santana takes Taylor over her shoulder and lightly slaps her bottom."Good, lets go we have a long drive ahead of us and we will have to meet everyone at the gas station." Santana takes Taylor to the car as Quinn takes Adrianna to, Joise's car."Thanks again for taking her, dad. If you have any trouble getting her to sleep, just call." Quinn pulls Josie in a tight hug."We'll be fine, Mija. I've done this before, it may have been awhile but it's like riding a bike." Quinn sighs stepping out if the hug."I know, it's just the first time she'll staying there, so she might have some trouble sleeping." Josie shakes his head and lightly pushes her to Santana's car."You go, have fun. I'll call if I need anything, which I doubt i will. Dont wore everything is gonna be fine."

Josie closes the door and waves as they pull out of the drive way. Santana slips her hand into Quinn's with a smile."Mi amor, he's right, don't worry so much. She'll be fine, he raised me on his own, he's an expert." Quinn sighs and kisses the back of Santana's hand."I know, I just can't help it."

Driving down the highway, Taylor complains of having to go to the bathroom."Mija, we're almost there, just hold it." Taylor crosses her legs in her booster seat with a pout."I really have to go, Mami." Santana sighs and pulls to the side of the road then climbs out of the car."San! There's car driving by! your not exposing our daughter like that!" Santana takes Taylor by the hand and points to a near by bush."Relax, Mi amor. We'll be right back." Santana takes her behind the bush with a sigh as Taylor looks up at her with a pout."How do I do it?" Santana gestures for her to pull down her shorts, kneeling to her side and pulls her shorts back so she doesn't pee on them."Now, just go." Santana looks away, checking the time."Holy shit, you really did need to pee. How much juice did you drink?" Taylor looks over to Santana shrugging her shoulders."What do I wipe with?" Santana looks over to Quinn and whistles."Babe, throw me some tissues from the glove compartment!" Quinn gets a small box of tissues and throws them out of the window almost hitting Santana in the head."Good aim!" Quinn gives her a thumbs up with a laugh, making Santana shake her head as she hands Taylor the box."Hurry, we're already late, meeting them." Taylor quickly cleans herself then pulls up her shorts then holds her hands out. Santana rolls we eyes and lightly pushes Taylor towards the car with the box of tissues in hand."We have baby wipes in the car." Taylor climbs back into her boaster seat as Santana hands a quinn the tissues then takes some wipes from the council and hands them to Taylor."I'm surprised, Berry hasn't called yet." Santana pulls put onto the highway, slipping her hand into Quinn's. She spots the gas station just down the road and sees, Brittany, Joe and Finn leaning against, Joe's car in the parking lot. She pulls up next to her car as Taylor waves to Brittany with a big smile. She quickly unbuckles her self and climbs out of the car and runs into her arms."Aunt Brittany! Guess what, mommy said they have a pond so we can feed some ducks!" Brittany hugs Taylor with a big smile, Quinn and Santana approach them hand in hand."Where's Berry?" Quinn nudges her shoulder with a laugh.

"She's getting some snack inside."

Finn says just as, Rachel approaches them with two bags full of food."You're late." Santana rolls her eyes with a sigh."Yeah, Taylor couldn't wait to use the bathroom, we had to make a stop." Taylor looks over at Rachel with a small pout."Sorry, Aunt Rachel." Rachel smiles, putting the bags in the car then hugs Taylor."It's ok." Quinn and Santana get some snacks of their own then some gas before they all jump into the cars again. Quinn gives, Taylor her iPad for some entertainment and she pulls out her MacBook."Mi amor, don tell me you'll be writting the whole time. This was supposed to be about spending time with, Taylor." Quinn smiles at Santana's pout and leans over, kissin her cheek."No, I just want to write during the drive." Taylor uses the camera on the iPad and holds it up, pointing it at Quinn."Mommy turn around and smile, por favor." Quinn does what she's asked and Taylor gives her a thumbs up."What was that for?" Taylor turns the iPad around for her to see."I'm gonna draw you." Quinn smiles and returns to her laptop.

"Mami, when will we get there?" Santana looks in the rearview Murrow with a sigh."Nu uh, Taylor don't start. Mommy brought the iPad so your not bored, so just play with it." Taylor sighs returning to her drawing with a pout."I was jus asking." Quinn shakes her head and nudges Santana's arm.

"She didn't mean it, baby. Mami's just grumpy when she doesn't get enough sleep." Santana shakes her head with a small pout."Do not." Quinn laughs and kisses the back of her hand."I love you, babe." Santana smiles with a light blush."Love you more." Quinn's cell phone rings with, Brittany's picture on the screen."Hello? Everything ok?"

-"When will we get there, Finn doesn't know." (Quinn shakes her head laughing to herself.)

-"I don't know either and no, I won't ask, Santana. She wouldn't even tell, Taylor." (Santana rolls her eyes with a small smile.)

-"Is it long? How can I go to the bathroom in a car?"

-"Just pull over and go."

-"Where would I go? I can't use a bottle, I don't have the right plumbing." (Quinn snorts, pinching the bridge of her nose.)

-"No, sweetie go on the side of the road behind a tree or something."

-"Oh, that makes sense. I have to go now, just pull up behind us."

-"Ok, I'll let, San and Finn know. Bye." Quinn puts her phone back with a laugh."Pull up behind Joe, Brittany has to go, make sure to honk the horn and let Finn know." Santana pulls up close behind them honking the horn and pointing to the side of the road with a sigh."It's gonna be dark by the time we get there." Quinn leans over the council, kissing her softly then seats back in her seat and looks over to Taylor."How's the picture coming, honey?" Taylor looks up at Quinn and holds the iPad to her chest."I'm not done yet, don't look." Quinn smiles and turns to the front, Brittany waves to them and climbs back in the car."It's about danm time." Santana honks her horn while pulling out to the road with Finn not far behind them.

Further into the trip, Quinn and Santana switch seats as Taylor continues to play with the iPad."Mami, I wanna draw you now." Santana turns to Taylor and smiles for the camera."Make me look pretty." Quinn snorts as Taylor shakes her head with a smile."Your already super pretty, Mami." Santana reaches out and cups Taylor's face."Gracias, Mija." Taylor nods her head, starting the drawing then Santana turns to the front and kisses the back of Quinn's hand."She's right, ya know?" Santana leans over and kisses Quinn's cheek with a blush."I see you blushing, don't be shy it's true." Santana shakes her head and pulls out some two sandwiches from the small cooler a her feet."Hungry, Mija?" Taylor nods her head as Santana reaches back, handing her the sandwich.

"Gracias." Santana bites into her tuna sandwich, looking behind then to Finn's car falling behind."Why are they going so slow?" Quinn shrugs her shoulders looking in the mirror."I don't knew, why don't you call Rae?" Santana groans, taking her phone out."Berry, what's the problem with lumps the clown?"

-"San, stop calling him that and we have a flat tire. Can you let, Joe know?" (Santana groans again with an eye roll and holds the phone to her chest.) "They have a flat, honk your horn." Quinn pulls up beside Joe, honking her horn and points to the side of the road."Who has to pee now, mommy?" Santana hangs up the phone and puts it back into her pocket."No one, baby. Finn has a flat tire." Finn knocks on Santana's window and she rolls it down."It won't take too long to change, I have another in the trunk." Quinn nods her head with a polite smile as Santana glares at him."It better not." Finn returns to his car as Brittany approaches the window."Does Finn have to pee? Why doesn't he just use a bottle?" Santana looks at we like she grew a head making Quinn laugh."Flat tire." Brittany nods her head and waves to Taylor from the back."Mommy, I have to pee." Quinn climbs out of the car and takes Taylor behind a tree with tissues and a baby wipes. Brittany leans on the window with a smile.

"Are excited, San? I've never been camping before, Taylor told me she hasn't either and that she's super excited. She said she always wanted to go but her mean old mom wouldn't let her."

Santana frowns at the thought, she never liked camping but her dad made her go sometimes for a bonding thing, he said. She never admitted it but she did always have fun whenever they went. Santana nods her head with a smile."Then we're gonna make really fun for her then." Brittany pats Santana's shoulder with a sympathetic smile."Don't worry, San, even with all of your complaining she's still having fun. I can tell by the smile on her face."

Santana reaches over and gives Brittany a tight hug as Quinn and Taylor climb in the car."Is, Finn done yet, Mami? I wanna get there before it gets dark." Santana looks over to Taylor and shakes her head."I don't think so, but I promise we'll get there before then, ok?" Taylor nods her head with a sigh, Brittany returns to Joe's car as Finn approaches the car."Finished, it should be fine now." He returns to the car and climbs back in, Quinn pulls out to the road behind Joe as Finn follows."Mami, look I finshed it." Santana looks over her shoulder and smiles."Good job, Mija. We'll have to print it out when we get home." Santana returns to the front and turns the radio to Kelly Clarskon's 'Stronger' and sings along with Quinn. A few hours later, Taylor has had enough with the iPad and sets it aside."I'm bored." Quinn looks at Taylor through the mirror with purses lips."We can play a car game, whenever you see blue car shout. Whoever sees the most wins, ok?" Taylor nods her head, looking out the window."I'm gonna find more than you,Mami." Santana shakes we head laughing to herself as she looks for a blue car."I don't think so, little girl." Quinn spots at an intersection as Taylor looks at the cars behind them."Found one!" Santana looks back with a pout."No fair, I can't even see it!" Quinn snorts as the light turns green."I married a child!" Santana pouts some more and lightly pushes Quinn's shoulder."I'm not a child." Taylor laughs at her antics along with Quinn."Mami, your a child." Santana gasps turning in her seat and tickles Taylor."Am I a child now?" Taylor continues to laugh nodding her head."I won't stop until you say I'm not a child." She's laughing so hard her face turns red."Ok! Your not a child!" Santana leans over kissing her forehead."That's what I thought, always take Mami's side." Quinn laughs as Santana turns to the front and hits her shoulder."Dont be telling her that!"

Santana and Taylor continue to play the game until she falls asleep. Santana covers her with a blanket then looks over to Quinn with a mischievous smile. She runs her hand over her thigh, leaning over the concil and kisses her neck."San, what are you doing?" Quinn whispers as Santana continues to kiss her neck."It's time for some pay back." Quinn looks between Santana and the road confused until Santana unzips her shorts and slips her hand inside her underwear."San! what about Tayloy?" Santana traces cricles to her clit, sucking on her pulse point."She's asleep, that girl can sleep through a tornado." Santana says against Quinn's neck, she enters Quinn with two fingers and kisses behind her ear."Keep your eyes on the road." Quinn takes a deep breath, trying not to moan as Santana adds another finger and rubs her clit with her thumb."Fuck, San." Santana continues to kiss her neck and picks up speed, Joe pulls up beside them and honks is horn."You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Santana pulls out but Quinn stops her."San, I'm close do not fuckig stop, they can wait." Santana smiles continuing to pump inside her, kissing her neck until Quinn soon reaches her climax. Joe honks his horn again, pointing to another gas station. Quinn pulls into the parking lot with a sigh as Santana pulls out and licks her fingers clean."That was hot." Quinn snorts and pulls Santana in a heated kiss."Don't say a word." Santana laughs as Brittany approaches her window with a knock and Santana rolls it down."Sorry to unterrupt your sweet lady kisses but, we need gas and I tired to pee in a bottle." Quinn hides her face in Santana's neck as she laughs."It's ok, Britt."

Joe calls Brittany over and cleans the car as Quinn's cell phone rings with Rachel's face on the screen.

-"Yeah?"

-"Were you and Santana having sex with your daughter in the car?" (Quinn covers her face with her hand, hiding her blush)

-"Did Brittany tell you?"

-"No I saw through the window, it wasn't very subtle, ya know?" (Quinn shakes her head, turning to Santana and mouths, 'I'm gonna kill you' making her laugh)

-"Maybe, and don't judge me it was Santana's doing not mine. Besides, she's sleeping."

-"Like she couldn't hear you?! You know that can be very traumatizing to a child." (Joe waves to Quinn and climbs in the car)

-"Ok, Rae. Joe is ready so I'm gonna go now, bye." Quinn hangs up the phone and puts it back in the council before pulling out to the road. Santana reconnects their hands, tracing circles with her thumb."Berry freaked out?" Quinn nods her head with a smile."Of course." Santana snorts, lookin out the window."She said it could be traumatic for, Taylor." Santana throws her head back with a laugh."Oh god, only Berry would say that."

Through out the drive, they make a few more stops for bathroom breaks and food. Taylor is now awake and looking out the window with a pout."Mami, you said we'd get there before it gets dark." Santana, now driving looks between the mirror and the road."Sorry, Mija. That was before, Finn had to go to the bathroom every twenty minutes." Taylor sighs, turning on the iPad, Quinn turns in her seat and pats Taylor's knee."We're almost there." Quinn turns back around and points to a sign that says 'Lima Campgournd' she points to it, looking over her shoulder."See there's the sign." Taylor sits up in her seat, setting the iPad aside as Santana pulls into a dirt road. The camping ground is very large, surrounded by trees. Santana pulls up to a large white building beside, Joe with Finn pulling up beside her."I'm gonna sign us in, Jay already paid for us." Santana gives Quinn a quick kiss before climbing out of the car. She walks in with Finn and Joe and rings the bell on the front desk. A young man walks behind the register clearing his throat."I'm Jake, owner of Lima Campgrouds, how can I help you?" Santana steps in front of Joe and Finn with a sigh."I'm just signing in, a guy named, Jay already paid ahead for Lopez." Jake takes clipboard from under the counter and slides it over to Santana and waves Finn and Joe over to pay while she signs it."Lopez? Why does that sound familiar to me?" Santana shrugs we shoulders, handing Finn the clipboard. Jake takes another look at Santana and smiles."Meribel Lopez, you're her daughter." He gestures to his face with a wink."You look just like her, have the same eyes." Santana crosses her arms with a small head nod."Went to high school together, I'm not gonna lie I had a small crush on her until she met your father, good people." Santana has been used to her mothers friends from highschool talking about her and how she has her eyes. But it's been awhile and it hurts a little to think about."It was nice meeting you, tell your dad I said 'hey.' Santana shakes his hand with a polite smile before quickly walking out and climbing into the car. Quinn takes Santana's hand, kissing the back of it."You ok?" Santana smiles and leans over, kissing her softly."Yeah, I'm fine." Quinn knows it's not but lets go as Santana drives off to their camper.

Their camper is one of the biggest and newest ones, when Santana agreed to come she had Jay get the best one. It's by the lake where, Santana had Jay request it for Taylor. Brittany and Joe's are to the right of theirs with Rachel and Finn's next to theirs. Taylor quickly unbuckles herself and jumps out of the car and runs to the lake with Brittany. Quinn and Santana climb out of the car and begins to unpack their bags along with Finn and Joe doing the same."Taylor! don't get too close! Britt, watch her!" Brittany gives, Quinn a thumbs up as she makes her way to the camper."Q, we have to turn the gas and water on before we unpack anything." Quinn sets their bag on the big couch with Santana setting Taylors bag down before climbing out and going to the back of the camper. Santana turns everything on with some help from Quinn and they start to unpack their blankets and pillows, making their beds. Brittany continues to play with Taylor by the lake as Joe and Finn cook some hot dogs and hamburgers on the grill. Santana and Quinn take a seat on the picnic table out of ear shot from everyone else. Quinn reaches across the table and takes Santana's hands in hers, tracing circles with her tumbs."What happened back there?" Santana shrugs her shoulders with a sigh."San, you can't pull that with me, I'm your wife. Tell me." Santana smiles and kisses the backs of her hands."It's nothing really, turns out the owner knew my mom. He just made a coment about me looking like her and having the same eyes. It just got to me, it's been a long time since anyone has told me that." Quinn walks around the table and sits beside Santana, cupping her cheek."It's not nothing if it effected you, it's ok to feel sad every once in awhile, San. You have every right too." Santana kisses Quinn palm then pulls her in a heated kiss."I know, I wasn't sad. I'm proud to be my mothers daughter, the coment just took me back, ya know." Quinn kisses her softly then pulls her in a hug."Yeah I do." Quinn holds Santana tight kissing her temple."Dad still hasn't told me any stories about her, maybe tonight, you can tell me and Taylor." Santana smiles and cups Quinn's face."I'd love to."

Finns and Joe call everyone to eat, Quinn puts Taylor's food on her plate for her while Santana puts hers together with her own. Taylor sits next to Brittany across from Santana and Quinn at the picnic table. Finn and Joe pull up some chairs and sit at the end with Rachel sitting on Brittany's other side."So, what have you guys been up to, now that your back in Lima?" Quinn holds up her finger, swalling her food."I've been writting another book and San got a job at Mckinely." Rachel gasps along with Brittany."Doing what?" Santana rolls her eyes, swallowing her food."If you say anything, snix is comming out, got it?" Rachel gulps nodding her head as Brittany smiles."Guidence councilor." Rachel nods her head with a small smile, picking at her food."That's not very shocking, you were a social worker in New York. What better way to help kids here? It's smart." Santana shrugs her shoulders with a light blush and returns to her food."Yeah, Mami's the best." Santana winks at Taylor and gives her a high five."You bet your pretty little butt I am." Quinn rolls her eyes and lightly nudges Santana's shoulder.

"What's your book about, Quinn?" Everyone looks her way, making her blush, she wipes her face with a napkin and sighs."It's about being a mom for the first time, raising Adrianna and adopting, Taylor." Brittany and Rachel 'awh' as Quinn winks at Taylor."It'll be on the best sellers list, along with the others." Quinn gives Santana a soft kiss with a blush."I don't know if good enough but thanks, babe." They continue to catch up as they eat, Brittany has got a job at a dance studio while Joe sings at local restaurants with his band. Rachel is still on broadway and Finn works at a private school in New York as a glee club teacher.

"Mommy, Mami I wanna take dance lessons. Aunt Brittany says I'd be really good and I always wanted to do it, so can I, por favor?" Quinn looks over to Santana and shrugs her shoulders."Sure, beautiful. We'll look into it when we get back home, ok?" Taylor nods her head then takes her plate to the garbage. With everyone doing the same, having finshed their meal. They say their good nights and head to their campers for the night. Quinn and Santana tuck Taylor in her small room by the kitchen area then climb into bed themselves. Quinn reaches for her phone from her bag on the floor and dials Josie's phone number. Santana cuddles her side, kissing her neck."Mi amor, she's fine. Papi would've called if something were wrong." Santana continues to kiss Quinn's neck to her collar bone."Hey, dad just called to check on Adri."

-"She's fine, Mija. Don't you trust your father?"

-"Of course I do. I just want to know how things went. Did you have trouble getting her to sleep. (Quinn surpreses a moan as Santana traces circles to her clit)

-"Yeah, I had a little trouble but I played a video of Santana and you from the wedding and she was out like a light after." (Santana enters Quinn with two fingers making Quinn close her eyes tightly)

-"Okay, that's good. I'm gonna go now, dad. Thanks so much for watching her."

-"Anytime, goodnight. I'll see ya soon."

-"Night."

Quinn throws the phone to the side and pulls Santana in a deep kiss as Santana rubs her clit with her thumb. Quinn moans in her mouth and slips her hand between their bodies, breaking the kiss. Santana moans as Quinn enters her and rubs her clit."Faster." Quinn picks up speed, matching Santana's pumps until they both reach their climax."You waisted no time, huh?" Santana snorts shaking her head."Nope." Quinn laughs and leans up, kissing Santana deeply while try pull out of each other. Santana rests her head on Quinn's chest, kissing her collar bone."Te Amo." Quinn pulls Santana closer with a smile."I love you more."

The next day, Santana and Quinn wake up to Taylor jumping in their bed."Wake up, I wanna go swimming!" Santana groans in Quinn's neck as Taylor continuesouly hits her back."Mija, what have I told you about hitting?" Taylor stops with a pout and Quinn peeks at her through one eye."Sorry, Mami. Can we go swimming now, por favor?" Quinn rubs the sleep from her eyes and rubs Taylor's back."Just let me get, Mami up and dressed then we'll go. Get your suit on, ok?" Taylor nods her head with a smile then leans down, kissing Quinn and Santana's cheeks before climbing out if the bed. Quinn runs her hands down Santana's body and squeezes her bottom."Wake up, babe." Santana burries her face in Quinn's neck with a groan.

"It's too early." Quinn laughs and checks the time on her phone."It's twelve, she probably waited all morning." Santana places a few kisses to Quinn's neck before getting up and stretches."I brought that bikini you like so much, maybe later we can sneak off again like last time" Quinn snorts as she climbs out of bed and Santana digs in we bag for her black bikini. Quinn puts on her pink one and pins her bangs back as Santana puts hers in a bun. After they eat and Taylor patiently waits some more they go to the pool along with Brittany. Being the only guys, Finn and Joe decide to go fishing in the lake and Rachel stays behind, to 'bond with the nieghbors' a she puts it. The pool isn't too crowded but enough people to keep a close eye on Taylor. They set their towels down in the grass under a tree and put on some sun screen. Santana puts Taylors hair in a bun as a request then she takes Taylor by the hand to the water slide. Only two people can go down at a time so Taylor asked Santana to go with her first while Quinn and Brittany watch.

The slide isn't hugs but not small either, it's enclosed so the whole way down is like a giant tunnel until the end. There's a lifeguard waiting at the top, letting people know when they can go down. Santana and Taylor are almost to the top, their behind another mother and her daughter around Taylors age, the girls turns to her with a glare."I never seen you here before, I'm Katie and we come here every year." Taylor sighs nodding her head and shifting her weight to both her feet."Yeah I've never been here before. I'm here with my Mami, mommy and aunts and uncles." Katie looks at her with her head tilted and confused.

"What is a Mami?" Taylor looks over to Santana, she's waving down at Quinn and Brittany. She sighs and turns her attention to Katie, pointing at Santana's behind her."She's my Mami, it means mom is Spanish." Katie crosses her arms with her hip out.

"That's stupid, your not even Mexican. My dad said their taking Americans jobs and over running our country." Taylor scratches her head confused."My mami isn't Mexican, she's Hispanic." Katie rolls her eyes with a sigh."I don't see a difference. Your, Mami is a spic and needs to go back to her country." Taylor gasps and looks up to Santana, she's screaming something down to Quinn and Brittany. She turns to Katie with her fists to her side."Dont talks about my Mami like that! She's the best Mami in the world and your daddy's wrong!" Taylor pushes Katie onto the stairs and punches her in the face. Santana looks down and gasps, picking her up by her arm pits."Taylor, ¿qué estás haciendo? Baje esa chica, ahora mismo!" Taylor wipes her eyes while, Katie's mother kneels in front of her, inspecting her nose. Santana sighs and kneels in front of her rubbing her arms."Why did you hurt that girl, beautiful?" Taylor shrugs her shoulders as Katie's mother approaches them and Santana stands to her feet."I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over her. She's never done this before." Katie's mom shakes her head and waves her off."My little Katie has been misbehaving lately, I'm sure she gave your daughter a reason to hit her. I'm Nicloe, by the way." Nicole shakes Santana's hand."Santana nice to meet you, I'm still sorry about that." Nicole laughs and shakes her head."She'll be fine, just a bruised nose, I'm a doctor so once we get back to my husband I'll put some ice on it." The lifeguard calls them over and Nicole declines and climbs down the stairs. He turns to Santana and she looks down at Taylor."Still wanna go down the slide?" Taylor looks up at Santana and nods her head."Ok, we'll go down, but only cause I don't wanna go down all those damn stairs. I'm still mad at what you did and we'll be talking about it with your mother." Taylor nods her head as Santana takes a seat on the slide, Taylor sits between her legs then the lifeguard signals them to go down. Taylor screams along with Santana and throws their arms in the air until the very end. Quinn and Brittany are waiting for them, sitting at the edge of the pool with their feet in the water clapping.

Taylor swims over to Quinn with Santana not far behind. Quinn pulls Taylor on her lap, giving her a hug."Did you have fun, baby girl.?" Taylor shrugs her shoulders looking over at Santana. She crosses her arms across her chest and Quinn looks at her with and arched brow."What happened?" Taylor looks to her feet in guilt."Your daughter punched a little girl while we were waiting for our turn on the slide." Quinn gasps and gently takes Taylors chin making her look in her eyes."That's so unlike you, why'd you do it?" Taylor shrugs her shoulders with a pout, Quinn sighs then sets Taylor next to her and stands to her feet holding out her hand for Taylor to take."First we'll eat, then we'll talk about it, ok?" Taylor nods her head as they make their way to their tree with Santana and Brittany following them. They sit on the blanket as Santana and Quinn hand out the food."Mami, are you gonna be and at me forever?" Santana sighs and kisses the top of her head."No, Mija. I'm not mad at you, at what you did, understand?" Taylor nods her head then bites into her turkey sandwich. Brittany gives Taylor a few of her dots in attempt to cheer her up. Quinn sees her pout with a sigh and sets her sandwich down.

"Let's talk about this now, so we can have a good time." Taylor nods her head and takes a deep breath."Now, tell me why you hit another girl." Taylor looks between the three of them with a pout and shrugs her shoulders."Did she think, unicorns aren't real? cause they totally are, Lord T and I totally saw one." Taylor shakes her head as Santana and Quinn laugh at Brittany's attempt to make Taylor smile. Quinn reaches over and places her hand over Taylors. "Did she say something mean about you?" She looks over to Santana and sighs."She called, Mami a spic and said she needs to go back to her own counrty!" Taylor stands to her feet and quickly runs off to the pool with Brittany running after her. Quinn and Santana look at each other with a sigh."I didn't even think about that, I just thought the girl was bullying her." Quinn cups Santana's face with a small smile.

"You should talk to her, it'll be better coming from you." Santana kisses Quinn softly and nods her head as Brittany returns with a crying Taylor holding her hand. Santana pulls Taylor down onto her lap while Quinn and Brittany give them privacy. Santana kisses Taylors forehead and wipes some of her tears."It's ok, Mija. Mami has faced some racist people, it used to hurt when I was your age but it doesn't bother me anymore. And it shouldn't bother you, ok?" Taylor shakes her head continuing to cry."Your super awesome and the best Mami in the world. Your the one who teaches me Spanish and it sounds really pretty when you speak it, your the best singer I've heard and really good at painting, no one should call you bad names just because your Hispanic." Santana smiles through tears and pulls Taylor in a tight hug."Mami loves you so much, Mija. No one deserves to be bullied but it still happens, you can only be the better person and try to not let it effect you or tell an adult. It's hard I know, but do it for me, ok?" Taylor nods her head and wipes her tears."I love you, Mami." Santana tightens her hold on Taylor with a smile."I love you more, Mija." Taylor kisses Santana cheek and Santana wipes more of her tears."How bout we see what your mom and Aunt Brittany are up to?" Taylor nods her head and stands to her feet with Santana following.

Taylor turns to her and takes her hand, looking up and pointing her finger to her."She still deserved the punch." Santana shakes her head laughing as they make their way to the pool. Brittany is in the water splashing Quinn."Britt! I said stop it!" She spots Santana and she gives her a playfull glare making her stop, Santana sits by Quinn's side as Taylor jumps in the pool. Quinn slips her hand into Santana's, lacing their fingers together."How'd it go?" Santana smiles at Taylor jumping on Britannys back."Good, I just told her that bullying happens and she needs to tell an adult when it does." Quinn rests her head on Santana's shoulder and kisses the back of her hand."I know I wanted to punch anyone who ever said anything mean about you, when we were kids." Santana snorts and kisses the top of Quinn's head."I can't picture you punching someone." Quinn gasps and lightly hits Santana's arm."Hey! I so can! If it's sticking up for somone I love very much, and care about them, I would." Santana leans over and kisses Quinn deeply."Calm down, million dollar baby, I believe you." Quinn laughs shaking her head as Taylor swims over to her."Mommy, can you go down the slide with me this time, por favor?" Quinn sighs looking over to Santana, she nods her head and gives her a quick kiss to her lips."Ok, you lead the way." Taylor gives, Santana a quick hug and kiss before taking Quinn by the hand out of the pool and to the water slide. Brittany takes Quinn's seat and nudges Santana's shoulder."She looks up to you." Santana looks over to Brittany confused."Taylor, she wants to be like you, why do you think she wants to learn Spanish and wear her hair like yours?" Santana smiles, shrugging her shoulders."I think that's why it hurt so much, and why she punched her. When me and Taylor play, your all she talks about." Santana smiles as Brittany shrugs her shoulders."I mean she talks about Quinn too of course, but mostly it's 'Miami, says to do this' or 'Mami, says its bad to feed the birds glitter." Santana snorts shaking her head and looks up at the slide to see Taylor and Quinn waving down at her. She smiles and waves back then looks to Brittany.

"Yeah? I got lucky, huh?" Brittany laughs and splashes Santana's with water."We're starting to sound like an after school special." Santana laughs and splashes Brittany back."It's true though, I have an awesome family. I always dreamed about having this Quinn ever since I met her, and now it's our lives. It's pretty fucking awesome." Santana looks over to Quinn and Taylor coming down the slide with big smiles on their faces. Taylor waves to her as she swims her and Brittany's way with Quinn behind her."Did you see us, Mami?! Mommy was scared at first but I held her hand on the way down." Santana smiles and pulls Taylor on her lap, giving her a hug."I did see, Mija. Mommy's a big baby, huh?" Quinn gasps with a smile and lightly pushes her."Hey! I'm not a baby, the slide is really high!" Santana laughs along with Taylor and Brittany making Quinn pout. Santana takes her by the hand pulling her closer to her and kisses her softly."I'm sorry, Mi amor. Forgive me, por favor?" Santana gives her best puppy dog eyes along with Taylor and Brittany. Quinn sighs with an eye roll."I forgive you."

Santana and Quinn relax in the hot tub attached to the pool while Taylor and Brittany have a few more turns on the slide until they decide to pack their things and leave. They stop at the showers before reaching their campers, Santana gives Taylor her shampoo and conditioner then turns the shower in for her. Santana climbs in the shower with Quinn, while Brittany climbs into the one next to them. Joe calls Brittany ice their finished showering, he asks her when they'll be back for roasting marshmallows. Brittany tells him they've been at the showers and lets him know their on their way. Santana carries their bags while holding Quinn's hand, Taylor holds on to, Brittany's as they walk to their campers."Why didn't we just drive to the pool? It's too damn far." Quinn snorts and nudges Santana's shoulder."It's good exercise." Santana gasps, with her hand over her heart."Mi amor, are you calling me fat?" Quinn leans over and kisses Santana deeply.

"Babe, calling you fat would be a crime." Santana laughs and gives her another kiss. As they get closer to their camper, Taylor and Brittany race to the picnic table, where Rachel is sitting. Santana spots, Nicole with her daughter, Katie and who she assumes is her husband. He's a tall man with her short jet black hair, he's wearing a polo shirt with Board shorts, drinking a bear with Finn and Joe. Nicole waves to her wiith a smile as she waves back, Quinn looks between time confused."Who's that, babe?" Santana smiles at Quinn's jealousy and kisses the back of her hand."That's Nicole, the mother of the girl our daughter punched." Quinn nods we head with a small 'oh' Santana approaches, Nicole and introduces Quinn as her wife."Nice to meet you, Quinn. This is my husband, Tony." Quinn shakes his hand with a polite smile."Nice to meet you, Tony. Sorry about our daughter, my wife talked with her about it and she knows not to do it again." Tony nods his head and returns to his conversation with Finn and Joe."You'll have to excuse my husband, my daughter gets her rudeness from him."

Quinn waves her off as Santana nods her head in understanding. Quinn and Santana get to know, Nicole more as Rachel helps Taylor and Brittany out marshmallows on their sticks to roast. Joe and Tony start the fire for the girls and look on as they roast them. Tony looks over to Taylor, making her slide closer to Rachel."Your the girl that punched my, Katie." Taylor slowly nods her head with a pout as Tony shakes his head."Your a tiny little thing, how can you even cause such damage?" Taylor ignores the coment and hands Rachel her marshmallow so she can put it between her crakers and chocolate. Rachel gives her smore and licks the chocolate off her fingers, Tony points his finger at her with a stern look."My daughter didn't deserve that punch, you should be punished with a slap to your behind, little girl." Taylor cuddles to Rachel's side with a pout."You have no right talking to her like that, she's not your daughter. And it's none of your business how's she's punished, I don't know the whole story but knowing, Taylor your daughter probably did deserve it." Tony takes a few steps towards them with a glare, he points to Rachel and takes a deep breath before walking away. Taylor looks up to Rachel and sighs."I don't like him." Rachel rubs Taylor's back taking a deep breath."Me neither, finish your s'more, ok?" Taylor nods her head bitting into her messy sandwich. Quinn and Santana join them by the fire, along with, Nicole and Tony. Taylor climbs onto Quinn's lap not taking her eyes off Tony."Having fun, baby girl?" Taylor smiles up at Quinn nodding her head."Are you gonna have a s'more too, mommy?" Quinn nods her head as Santana hands her a sick with a marshmallow at the end of it. Santana takes her own stick into the fire and hits Quinn's like its a sword."Your such a child, babe." Santana just laughs and hits it somemore making Taylor laugh too. Tony looks over to them and points to their marshmallow's.

"Your gonna melt them right off your sticks." Santana snorts as Quinn nudges her shoulder as she pulls her marshmallow out of the fire along with Santana. Brittany gives them their chocolate and their crakers to put their s'mores together. Taylor looks across the fire to, Katie glaring at her with her arms crossed. She has a bandage on her swollen black and blue nose.

Tony takes a seat next to, Nicole on a big log, clearing his throat."So your the one my daughter was telling me about?" Santana looks at him with an arched brow."Maybe?" Quinn hands Taylor another s'more while disrecritly nudging Santana's side.

Tony shakes his head with his hands up in surrender."Just curious, you Mexican or what?" Santana sighs rolling her eyes as Taylor glares at him."I'm Hispanic." Tony nods his head as Nicole gives him a warning look."Your not completly Hispanic are you?" Santana sighs shaking her head, Taylor looks between then both of them as Quinn slips her hand into Santana's."Who cares if, Mami is Hispanic or not. She's super awesome and your just mean!" Santana smiles and pulls Taylor onto her lap and kisses her cheek."It's ok, Mija. Rememeber what we talked about today?" Tayloor nods her head with a pout."I can't help it, Mami. I don't like anyone saying bad things about you." Santana hugs Taylors back with a smile."Gracias Mija." Tony glares at them as Nicole elbows his side and whispers in his ear as everyone else roasts their marshmellows.

"What are we doing tomorrow, babe?" Santana shrugs her shoulders and leans over, softly kissing Quinn."I know what we're doing tonight." Santana winks making Quinn laugh, to get rid of the tension Joe brings out his guitar. Taylor gasps and taps Santana's arm."Mami, can you sing, por favor?" Santana kisses Taylors cheek and waves Joe over to request a song in his ear. He smiles with a thumbs up and returns to his seat next to Brittany.

"I'm gonna need some help." Joe starts the song, Quinn nods her head with a smile and starts it off.

I'm sitting in a railway station

Got a ticket for my destination, oh oh

[F]On a tour of one-night stands

My suitcase and guitar in hand

[F&Q]And every stop is neatly planned for a poet and a one-man band

[J]This wave

[S&J]Wave

[J&S]Is stringing us along (Santana: Along)

[F&Q]Just know you're not alone

[J]'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home

[S]Everyday's an endless stream

Of cigarettes and magazines, oh oh

[B&S]And each town looks the same to me

The movies and the factories

And every stranger's face I see

Reminds me that I long to be

[Finn with SQJBR]

The trouble it might drag you down

If you get lost, you can always be found

[F&S]Just know you're not alone (Rachel: Know you're not alone)

[F&Q]Cause I'm going to make this place your home

Finn, Joe, Santana, Quinn, Brittany and Rachel

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

[S]Where my thought's escape me

Finn, Joe, Santana, Quinn, Brittany and Rachel

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

[R]Where my music's playing

Finn, Joe, Santana, Quinn, Brittany and Rachel

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Rachel Oh, oh)

[Q]Where my love life's waiting

Silently for me

Finn and Rachel with Joe, Santana, Quinn and Brittany:

Settle down, it'll all be clear

The trouble it might drag you down

If you get lost, you can always be found

[F&S]Just know you're not alone (Rachel: Know you're not alone)

Quinn with Santana, Brittany, Finn Joe and Rachel:

'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home

[S]Oh oh oh oh!

Finn, Joe, Santana, Quinn, Brittany and Rachel:

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

[S]Where my music's playing

Finn, Joe, Santana, Quinn, Brittany and Rachel:

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

[R]I'm gonna make, I'm gonna make, make this place your home

Finn, Joe, Santana, Quinn, Brittany and Rachel:

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Rachel: Know you're not alone)

[S]Where my music's playing

Finn, Puck, Santana, Quinn, Brittany and Rachel

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Santana: Whoa oh)

[R]I'm gonna make, I'm gonna make, make this place our home

Finn, Joe, Santana, Quinn, Brittany and Rachel:

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

[R]Know you're not alone

Finn, Joe, Santana, Quinn, Brittany and Rachel:

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Rachel: Oh...)

Taylor claps her hands, along with Nicole,Katie and even Tony. Taylor turns on Santana's lap and kisses her cheek along with Quinn's.

"Mommy, your almost as good a singer as, Mami." Quinn gasps while everyone laughs."Thanks, I guess." Santana hugs Taylor and kisses her cheek."That's my girl."

Quinn lightly slaps Santana's arm with a pout."Awh, mi amor your good too." Santana leans over and gives her soft kiss."Sorry, mommy I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Quinn smiles leaning over and kisses her cheek."It's okay, baby." Taylor yawns along with Katie and Nicole decides it's time to leave. They say their goodbyes as Santana takes Taylor in the camper to tuck her in. She changes into pajamas and climbs into bed, cuddling with her rabbit.

"Goodnight, Mami. Te Amo." Santana kisses her forehead and brushes some fallen hair out of her face."Night, Mija. Te Amo." Santana leaves the room as, Quinn walks in and sits at the edge of the bed."Night, baby girl. Love you." Taylor pulls Quinn in a hug and kisses her cheek."Night, love you too." Quinn kisses her cheek before leaving to her and Santana's room. Santana is already laying in bed with her eyes shut. Quinn changes into pajamas and cuddles to Santana's side with her head rsesting on her shoulder."Night, Mi amor. Te Amo." Quinn kisses Santana's collar bone and burries her face in her neck."Night, San. Love you more."

The next morning, Quinn and Santana wake up to Taylor, Brittany and Rachel screaming from outside. Santana covers her eyes with a groan."What is going on out there?" Quinn kisses Santana's collar bone then sits up, streching."I'll look." Quinn turns on the bed, peeking out the window behind them."Joe and Finn are squirting them with water guns." Santana groans louder putting the pillow over her ears."Make them stop." Quinn laughs to herself, leaning down kissing Santana's lips."I'll see what I can do, babe." Quinn steps out of the camper to have, Taylor jump in her arms."Mommy!" Quinn hugs Taylor with a big smile."Your all wet." Taylor nods her head and points to Finn."He got me and Brittany and Rachel with the water gun. Make them stop, mommy." Quinn gives Finn and Joe her HBIC glare, they throw their hands up in surrender and set the water guns down."It's like a lion protecting its cub." Quinn continues to glare at Finn while Brittany looks at Quinn and Taylor with a pout."They don't look like cats?" Quinn laughs along with Brittany as Quinn takes Taylor in the camper."You need to change into dry clothes." She places, Taylor to her feet then returns to her room, Santana is still sleeping. Quinn crawls up the bed with a mischievous smile. She kisses Santana's neck as her hand slips under her shirt and squeezes her right breast."Wake up, babe." Quinn kisses Santana's jaw to her lips getting, Santana to kiss back.

Quinn swipes her tongue along her top lip, Santana opens her mouth with a moan as someone knocks on the door.

Santana groans as the knocking continues."What the hell do you want?!" Finn peeks his head in and looks around the camper."You guys in your room?! We've decided to go on a hike and Brittany wants you guys to come to, we'll be waiting outside!"

Quinn props herself on her elbow, tracing patterns to Santana's collar bone."Wanna go?" Santana shakes her head, leaning up and kissing Quinn's neck. Taylor enters the room dressed and sporting a pout."Are you coming?" Santana rests her head back on the pillow with a sigh."Yeah, beautiful, we're coming. Just let us get dressed first." Taylor leaves to go outside with the others while Quinn climbs out of bed and starts to change."You better get dressed, babe." Santana sits up, stretching and does the same. Quinn calls, Josie quickly before they meet the others outside by the picnic table, Finn and Joe are packing a small cooler back pack of food and water."How long is this hike?" Rachel and Brittany shrug their shoulders making Santana sigh."It better not be too damn long." Finn shakes his head throwing the bag on his back."It's not long, just a mile." Quinn takes Santana by the hand as they start to make their way to a small dirt path in the woods across from their site. Taylor walks with Brittany and Rachel with Finn and Joe ahead of them. Santana leans over to Quinn kissing her neck up to her ear."We can always sneak off, they'll never notice." Quinn snorts shaking her head."Your like a horny teenage boy." Santana shrugs her shoulders."You didn't say no." Quinn laughs and kisses the back of her hand.

As they continue to walk, Santana finds more stuff to complain about. Finn looks over his shoulder with a glare."Why did you agree to come again, Santana?" Santana arches her brow with her own glare, Finn throws his hands up in surrender turning to the front. Taylor is on Brittany's back, her feet hurt and just like everyone else, Brittany clouding say no to her pout. Quinn tugs on Santana's hand and points to a different direction and drags her to a large tree. She pushes Santana against it kissig her deeply while undoing her shorts."Your not wasting time are ya?" Quinn shakes her head with a blush, sliding Santana's shorts down. She kisses Santana again before dropping to her knees, she licks her slit before reaching her clit, tracing circles to it. Santana throws her head back with a moan running her fingers through Quinn's short hair. Quinn enters her with two fingers while sucking her clit."Fuck! this is so hot." Quinn picks up speed rubbing her clit with her thumb until Santana reaches her climax. Quinn licks up her juices, helping her ride out her orgasim before standing to her feet and kissing Santana deeply. "We better catch up to them before they figure out we're gone." Quinn pulls up Santana's shorts and underwear and dragging her down the path. Brittany looks behind her seeing Santana and Quinn running and shakes her head turning her atenttion ahead of her. Quinn and Santana laugh to themselves as they continue out of the woods and into a big field. Santana rolls her eyes with a groan."Did you get us lost, lumps the clown?" Quinn nudges Santana's shoulder surpresing a laugh, Finn looks at his map and points a head to another trail."That will lead us back to the site." Finn leads them down the dirt path and come across other hikers."Don't bother, it's a dead end." Brittany sets Taylor to her feet as everyone sighs in frustration. The big man in front of Finn shakes his hand and pints back to where they came."The name's Dave, I think the other path is what we want to get out of here." Finn nods his head with a smile thanks."If we don't get out of here, Finn I'm eating you first!" Taylor takes Santana's other hand laughing along with Brittany and Joe. Rchel takes Finn by the hand with a sympathetic smile."It's ok, Finn it could've happened to any of us."

Just as, Dave said the other path lead them to the camp grounds. Santana turns to Finn with a stern look, pointing her finger."Your lucky." Quinn shakes her head and takes her hand."Stop being mean to Finn, San." They reach their campers and Joe starts cooking corn and steak for lunch while Taylor and Brittany play by the lake."Britt, watch Taylor!" Brittany rolls her eyes and gives Santana a thumbs up. Quinn pulls Santana on her lap, sitting on the picnic table as Rachel sits across from them."So last night was intresting, I mean before our impromptu performance." Santana rolls her eyes as Quinn wraps her arms around her waist."How cute was it though, when Taylor told him off for you?" Santana turns her head and kisses Quinn's temple with a smile."So cute, I love that girl." Quinn and Rachel nod their head in agreement.

Quinn asks, Rachel about work and the possibility of them taking Taylor to one of her shows when Brittany runs to them with a crying Taylor in her arms. Santana quickly stands to her feet, following Quinn and Rachel."What happened, Britt?! I told you to watch her!" Santana takes Taylor in her arms and sits her on the picnic table, Taylors right leg is covered with blood."I was, she fell in the water, I think she landed on a sharp rock." Finn and Joe join them to see what's wrong and Joe hands, Santana his shirt. She wraps it around Taylors leg tight and kisses her forehead."This might need stitches, baby." Rachel grabs her cell phone and steps aside so she can hear over Taylor's cries."Mami, it hurts so bad!" Taylor is crying so much her face turns beat red, Quinn sits beside her and rubs her backas Rachke returns."I called, Nicole she's on her way with a first aid kit. She said its possible she'll need stitches, but she won't know until she sees it." Quinn and Santana try to comfort, Taylor until Nicole arrives. She unwraps the shirt and cleans the cut with alcoholic wipes."Yeap, you were right, San. She'll need about four stichtes." Quinn and Santana hold Taylors hand as Nicole numbs her leg and pulls the stitches through."Dont worry about scarring, the stitches will dissolve on their own as it heels." Nicole wraps it with a bandage and packs up her kit, Quinn takes Taylor in her arms and kisses her temple."Thank you so much, Nicole." Santana rubs Taylors back as Nicole says her goodbyes to everyone. Brittany shyly approaches Quinn and Santana with a pout."You guys mad at me." Quinn shakes her head mouthing 'no' and Santana pulls Brittany in a hug."No, I'm sorry I yelled. I was just worried for Taylor." Brittany nods her head as Finn and Joe announce that the food is ready. Quinn sets Taylor at the table and gets her food for her while Santana gets both of theirs. Everyone gathers around the picnic table and Finn clears his throat."Me and Joe we're talking and we think it would've best to leave after we eat. Taylor won't have much fun anyway with a hurt leg." Quinn looks over at Santana and she nods her head."Sounds like a plain."

After lunch, they start to pack up the cars, Taylor sits at the picnic table with a pout. Quinn sits by her side and runs her fingers through her hair."Upset we're leaving huh?" Taylor nods her head with a sigh."I wanted to go back on the slide with you and Mami." Quinn kisses Taylors forehead with a sympathetic smile.

"I know, but you can't now, with your leg. Maybe next summer, we'll come with Adrianna and Abuelo." Taylor continues to pout looking over at Santana packing the car, Quinn rubs her back and joins Santana. She wraps her arms around her waist and kisses her cheek with a frown."I feel bad that we're leaving." Santana sighs and kisses her temple."Me too, I'm not looking forward to the long drive." Santana turns to Joe and Finn, pointing her finger to them."You two better check your damn tires and make sure you have enough gas, I'm not dealing with that shit again!" Quinn snorts kissing her neck as Joe and Finn roll their eyes."I meant because of, Taylor. She doesn't want to leave yet." Santana looks over to Taylor, Brittany is trying to cheer her up with stories about her fat cat. Santana sighs and kisses Quinn softly."I know, she'll get over it though, we can always take her for ice cream when we get home."

Quinn gives Santana another kiss and calls Taylor over as Santana climbs in the drivers seat. Brittany helps, Taylor into her booster seat and kisses her cheek."Still love me?" Taylor smiles and pulls Brittany in a hug."Your my favorite Aunt." Quinn and Santana laugh at Brittany's 'shocked face.' Brittany smiles pumping her fist in the air.

"Awesome." She closes the door saying her final goodbyes and skips to Joe's car, Scraming to Rachel that she's Taylor's favorite.

Once again on the long drive, they've had to make five bathroom breaks and three stops for Finn because of his broken down car. Quinn and Santana take turns driving as Santana either complains or sleeps the whole way home. Quinn calls Joise, to let him know their home and to come drop, Adrianna off. She pulls in the drive way and lightly shakes Santana's shoulder."We're home." Santana rubs the sleep from her eyes and looks out the window.

"Thank, god. I'm never going camping again." Santana carries, Taylor to her room as Quinn takes in a couple bags, too tired to bring in the rest. She sets them by front door and stretches her arms over her head as Santana leans over the railing in the hall."Mi amor, I'm tired and I need you to cuddle with." Quinn snorts shaking her head."Dad will be here with, Adri soon. Let's wait on the couch and we can cuddle watching, Family Guy." Santana runs down the stairs and throws, Quinn over her shoulder."San! Put me down!" Santana takes her in the living room and drops her on the couch and crawls on top of her. She leans down and kisses her deeply while squeezing her right breast as they hear a knock at the door. Quinn breaks the kiss with a big smile."Their here!" Santana smiles at Quinn's child like manner as she slides out from user her and runs to the front door. Josie has Adri in her car seat and hands it to Quinn."Hey, baby. Mommy missed you so much." Quinn takes her into the living room and sets the car seat on the coffee table. She takes Adri in her arms as she sits next to Santana and Josie joins them, sitting on the love seat."It looks like you've gotten bigger since the last time we saw you." Quinn covers her face with kisses making Santana and Josie laugh."Babe, let her breath and let me have a turn." Quinn hands Adri to Santana and leans back on the couch, Santana holds her by her arms pits and blows on her stomach making her laugh. Josie takes his phone out and sneaks a picture and clears his throat."Just ignore me, I'm just furniture." Quinn laughs along with Santana and hugs Josie."Sorry, dad we just missed, Adri." Josie shakes his head with a smile as Quinn takes her seat."I'm just kidding, Mija. I remeber the first time me and Meribel left, Santana with, Alma. We came back and she wouldn't put you down, we were only gone for two days." Santana and Quinn laugh and Santana holds Adri tighter and kisses her temple."We were supposed to be gone for a week, but your Mami, couldn't stay away from you." Santana stands with Adri in her arms."I'm gonna take her to bed and bring, Taylor down. You can tell them more stories about, Mami." Josie nods his head and Quinn kisses, Adri goodnight. Santana puts Adri in her crib and slowly walks into Taylors room. She sits at the edge of her bed and runs her fingers through her hair."Mija, wake up." Taylor rubs her eyes and looks up at Santana in question."Abuelo is here, he's gonna tell you and mommy stories of your, Abuela." Taylor sits up with her rabbit and wraps her arms around Santana's neck and rests her head on her shoulder. Santana rubs her back, standing to her feet and takes to down to the living room.

Santana sits in the middle as Quinn and Taylor cuddle to her sides."Tell them the story of when I was born." Josie smiles a the memory and looks at Santana with loving eyes."You were so beautiful, with your dark hair and black eyes. Your Mami, couldn't keep her eyes off you and she wouldn't let anyone else hold you. Not even me for awhile, she would just look down at you with a big smile." Quinn looks over to Santana and kisses her cheek while slipping her hand into hers, lacing their fingers together."She would even watch you sleep for hours, until she feel sleep herself. When we brought you home, she took tons of photos of you, she wouldn't stop, up until your we're three." Santana and Quinn laugh as Santana looks over to Quinn making her blush, she hasn't stoped taking photos of Adrianna or Taylor. Quinn rests her head on Santana's shoulder and kisses the back of her hand as Taylor tries to stay awake."She went all out for your first brithday, tons of pink and purple balloons and streamers. She had a clown come and even some animals from a petting zoo. I told her that you wouldn't remember it and she turned to me and said, no but we will and we'll have the pictures to show her one day. Maribel was and always will be the love of my life." Josie looks between Santana and Quinn with a smile."She's my Quinn, Mija. Your Mami, wasn't hurt by her father, like Quinn was or her mother. But she had a horrible boyfriend when I met her, she would come to me when he hurt her. One day I had enough and I showed up to his house and showed him how a Lopez protects their loved ones." Santana looks over to Quinn and kisses her deeply."Te Amo, Q." Quinn kisses the tip of Santana's nose."I love you more." Santana looks down to Taylor sleeping and takes her back in bed as Quinn escorts Josie to the front door and they say their goodbyes before Quinn joins Santana in their room. She changes into pajama's then brushes we teeth before climbing next to Santana's side with her was on her chest."I didn't know she did that for my birthday. I mean I saw the pictures but, I didn't know it was, mami that did all of it." Quinn kisses Santana's collar bone and traces circles on her hip."Your lucky, my parents only overdid my parties to show off to neighbors and freinds. They didn't do it out of love, like yours did. I mean my mother loves me and maybe my dad did but they didn't really show it." Santana tightens her hold on Quinn and kisses the too of her head."I'm just gonna have to make up for that huh?" Quinn smiles and kisses Santana deeply."You already have, since the day I met you."

I hope these chapters make up for the late update:/ What do you think? yay or nay?


	24. Chapter 24: First Day of School

Where the Heart is

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Before I say anything, I'd like to show my condolences to all the familes that have lost a loved one in the Connecticut shootings. This isn't really a jump since the last chapter was the end of summer, but still a little jump I guess Lol. Btw I didn't even know how long those last chapters would be, I never do until I upload them. I actually thought they might be too short so I kept adding more to them Lol. Also I don't remember if I ever mentioned Brittany's little sisters name, but if I have and it's different then before, just pretend its not Lol. This will go between, Santana's,Quinn's and Taylors POV and just so I don't confuse and of you, ** that means a flash back and, - that means changing POV.

tinygleek: Ikr? Their so cute(:

I'm glad you like the chapters!

Guest: Yeah I know I thought the samething after I wrote it, but I was sick at the time and I didn't want to rewrite it all:/ so that'll be the last time any creepy guy hits on either of them. It was kind of just a small thing to get Santna to sneak of with Quinn anyway Lol.

Chapter 24: First Day of School

Taylor is digging through her dresser trying to find something to wear when, Quinn knocks on the door with a small smile. Taylor looks at her with sigh, standing to her feet."I can't find anything to wear, can you help me?" Quinn goes to her closet and looks through her sweaters, she picks out a light blue angora crew neck sweater. Then goes to her dresser and pulls out a pair of light skinny jeans and hands them to Taylor."Gracias, mommy." Quinn leans down and kisses her cheek then leaves the room to give her some privacy. She meets Santana in the kitchen, she's sitting at the table feeding, Adri a bottle."How's she doing? Nervous?" Quinn nods her head, pouring her self a cup of coffee then gives Santana a soft kiss and takes a seat across from her."Very, I had to help pick an outfit." Santana smiles, putting Adri over her shoulder, burping her."She'll be fine." Quinn nods her head as Adri grabs a hand full of Santana's hair. Santana holds her out in arms length, taking her hair back."I'm so over this pulling my hair out of my head phase." Quinn takes Adri from Santana as Taylor enters the room with a hair brush."Mami, can you put two French braids in my hair, por favor?" Santana puts Taylor onto her lap and seperates it, starting the braids."What do you want for Breakfeast?" Quinn sets, Adri in her high hair, standing to her feet."I just want ceral." Quinn pours, Taylor a bowl of Lucky Chamrs and sets it on the table then takes her seat. Santana finshes her hair and kisses her temple."Don't worry, Mija. You'll be fine." Taylor looks to Santana with a nervous smile and returns to her food.

Quinn takes Adrianna to the nursery for a changing and dresses her out of her onsie pj's. Santana cleans up the kitchen table then changes for work, while Taylor puts her new school tablets,pens and pencils in her book bag. When Santana's finished she helps put her new shoes on as Quinn returns to the room with Adri in her arms."Ready?" Taylor takes a deep breath, nodding her head. Santana takes her by the hand, following Quinn out to the car. Taylor climbs into her booster seat as Quinn puts Adri in her car seat and Santana climbs in the passenger seat. Quinn climbs into the drivers seat with a sigh and looks to Taylor throug the mirror.

"Ready?" Taylor nods we head slowly and looks out the window, Santana slips her hand into Quinn as she pulls out of the drive way. The school isn't very far from the house, so it's a short drive much to Taylor's dislike. Quinn pulls up on the side of the school, away from the busses and turns in her seat."You want me or, Mami to go in with you?" Taylor looks out the window with a sigh then over to Quinn and Santana."Mami, can you walk me to the door, por favor?" Santana climbs out of the car and opens the door for Taylor.

"Say goodbye to your sister and mom, first." Taylor leans over and kisses Adri's cheek then standing to her feet kisses Quinn's lips."Bye, mommy. I love you." Quinn smiles with a small wave."Love you too, pumpkin." Santana takes Taylor by the hand, closing the door then walks her to the side entrance. Santana kneels in front of Taylor and rubs her arms."Still nervous?" Taylor nods her head with a frown."What if they don't like me?" Santana cups Taylors face and kisses her forehead."They'll love you, your such a sweet, and awesome little girl. Just be yourself, ok?" Taylor hugs Santana tightly as Santana rubs her back and kisses her temple."They'll love you too, mami." Santana smiles and gently pushes Taylor out of the embrace."Gracias, Mija." She pauses and kisses Taylor's cheek. "I have something for you." She reaches in her jean pocket, pulling out a bracelet and fastens it on Taylors left wrist."This is very special to me, your mom gave it to me when we were little. If you feel nervous or scared just look at that." Taylor pulls Santana in another tight hug as she spots Brittany with her little sister, Cassie."Aunt Brittany!" Santana stands to her feet turning towards Brittany and Taylor runs in her arms."Hey, did you forget I was dropping, Cassie off?" Taylor nods her head and kisses Brittantys cheek."She won't be in your class but she promised to look after you, during recess, ok?" Taylor nods her head as Brittany sets her to her feet and Santana johns them."Hey, Cassie. Excited for school?" Cassie looks like a mini Brittany but with bigger eyes like their father. She shakes her head with a sigh."No, but I promise I'll watch over, Taylor for you." Santana hugs her with a small thanks then says her final goodbye to Taylor and climbs in the car as Cassie walks in the building hand in hand with Taylor.

Santana looks over to Quinn with a sigh and slips her hand in hers."Everything ok?" Santana nods her head with another sigh, Quinn laughs and pulls Santana in a heated kiss."I miss her too, but you need to go to work and I need to go home, put a baby down for a nap and start writting." Quinn pulls out of the parking lot and down the road to the highschool. Santana takes a deep breath looking at the building as Quinn pulls up to the front doors."I can't believe I'm going back to this place." Quinn kisses the back of her hand."It wasn't that bad, and your not a student this time." Santana leans over the council and kisses Quinn deeply as a jock bangs on her window."Thats hot!" Santana rolls her eyes and flips him off making Quinn laugh."San! He's just a kid don't let him get to you." Santana sighs, leaning their foreheads together."You wouldn't be sending a good example to our children." Santana snorts and kisses Quinn deeply."I love you, go kick ass." Santana laughs climbing out of the car and closes the door, blowing Quinn a kiss."Love you more." Quinn waves as she drives out of the parking lot and sighs."Well it looks like it's just you and me, baby girl." Quinn takes the short drive home and carries Adrianna to her room for her nap. She walks into her new office and sits at her desk with a sigh."I already miss my girls." Quinn's desktop is a photo from the last day of summer, Santana and her are sitting on the back porch with Taylor on Santana's lap and Adrianna on hers. Taylor is holding a s'more with her face covered in chocolate, looking at the camera with a big smile. Santana is sticking her tongue out at the camera with Adrianna looking at her and trying to reach out to grab her hair. Quinn isn't even looking at the camera, she smiling over at Santana. Quinn sighs with a smile thinking back on that day.

Santana is gathering wood for the first pit while Quinn and Taylor try to get, Adri to crawl as Quinn records it on the flip. Santana laughs as Taylor crawls around Adri and saying 'like this, Adri. Crawl like, sissy.' "She is looking at you like your crazy." Taylor looks up at Santana with a pout and her hand on her hip."I'm not crazy." Santana laughs, leaning down and kisses her forehead."I know, I'm just kidding. Your a good big sister." Taylor continues to show Adri how to crawl as Santana get the fire going, Quinn points the camera at her and zooms into her butt. Santana looks over her shoulder and laughs."Babe! Don't point that thing on my fat ass!" Quinn laughs reaching over and lightly slaps it.

"You do not have a fat ass, far from it." Santana laughs as she leans down to kiss Quinn."Mija, the fire is ready for your s'mores."

Taylor takes a marshmellow stick and takes a seat around the fire pit as Santana gets the stuff to make them with, she sets them on a small table they carried out and puts a marshmellow on Taylor's stick."Roast away, baby." Quinn puts Adri in her swing and roasts a marshmellow herself siting next to Santana."Mami, mines done." Santana puts takes the marshmellow off with the crackers then sticks a large piece of chocolate inside and hands it to Taylor."Gracias." She helps, Quinn with hers too before making her own. Taylor takes a big bite out of hers making the chocolate and marshmellow ooze out on to her face."You put too much chocolate on it, San." Taylor just laughs along with Santana."It's ok, babe. Thats what our showers are for, right Mija?" Taylor nods her head taking another bite and getting more chocolate on her. Quinn shakes her head with a smile and gives Adri a small piece of her melted marshmellow on her finger. "Are we gonna camp out in the yard?" Santana shakes her head looking at Quinn making her laugh.

"No, but we can make a tent in the living room, if you want?" Taylor looks at her with her head tilted in question."How do we do that?"

Quinn and Santana tell her about the time the power had gone out and, Josie built a tent made out of sheets."I wanna hear the story." Quinn looks over to Santana with a sigh."Do you remember the story? I don't think I know it all." Santana sets her stick down and thinks about it for a moment."I'm sorry, Mija. I don't remember it either." Taylor nods her head with a pout."Do you remeber what it's about?" Both Santana and Quinn nod their head with a smile, Santana gestures for Quinn to tell her."It's about a lonely goose that gets bullied by other geese and becomes friends with a rabbit." Taylor gasps and points to Adri."That's why you painted a goose and Rabbit on sissy's wall." Santana nods her head laughing to herself and winks at Taylor.

"Yeap." Quinn stands to her feet and grabs her new camera Santana got her as a gift for her birthday. She sets it in front of the stairs to the porch then takes Adrianna on her lap sitting on the top step."Photo time!" Santana fakes a groan and joins Quinn's side and pulls Taylor on her lap."I have it set so just smile until the flash goes off. Ready? One, two, Smile!" Everyone poses as the flash goes off as Adrianna pulls on Santana's hair."Hey! Adrianna Meribel Lopez, let go of my hair!" Taylor laughs along with Quinn as she helps Santana get Adri to let go of her hair. Santana pouts as she puts her hair up in a bun."I'm gonna have to chop all my hair off soon." Quinn puts Adri back in the swing and looks at the picture while Taylor and Santana go back to roasting more marshmellows.

Quinn opens her file to her book with a sigh and starts writting as she gets a phone call from Brittany."Britt, I'd love to talk to you right now but I just started to write."

-"I'm pregnant!"

-"Are you sure or is this like the time in highschool, when a bird built its nest on your garage?"

-"No, Quinnie. I know now where babies come from, besides I took a home test and went to the doctors this morning. I think it's a girl." (Quinn snorts in the phone, leaning back in her seat)

-"Congrats, Britt! That's awesome news. Is, Joe excited?"

-"Yeah, we both are. I'm hoping the baby will be born with little dreadlocks." (Quinn shakes her head as Adrianna starts crying)

-"Britt I have to go, Adri's hungry. I'll talk to you soon, I'm so happy for you!"

-"Thanks, Quinnie." Quinn hangs up the phone and quickly walks down the hall and into the nursery.

She takes Adri in her arms and gently bounces her."What's wrong, baby girl?" Quinn walks around the nursery as she continues to bounce her and rub her back but it doesn't seem to be working.

Santana walks in the building with a sigh, passing the class rooms makes her feel like a teenager again. She comes across the girls locker room and smiles, she'll never forget the day Quinn and her shared their feelings for one another. Santana returns to reality when I student bumps into her."Sorry, ma'am." Santana groans at the word, 'ma'am' "Do I look old to you kid? Call me, Mrs Lopez and watch where the hell your going next time." The girl nods her head avoiding her gaze and walks to her class. Santana walks in Mr. Figgins office with her hands on her hips."You needed to see me?" Mr. Figgins gestures for her to sit down and slides a few papers in front of her."I just need for you to sign these, and then you can be on your way." Santana signs the papers quickly then walks out of the room and into her office down the hall. Opening the door, she sees a bouquet of Lillie's on her desk with pink and purple balloons. Next to them is a new MacBook Air laptop opened to a video, she takes the balloons and sets them on the floor. Then turns the laptop around as she takes a seat and presses play. Quinn, Taylor and Adrianna appear on the screen. Taylor is sitting next to Quinn with Adrianna laying on her stomach on Quinn's lap, it looks like their sitting in the walk in closet.

"Hey, babe me and the girls just wanted to wish you good luck on your new job, your gonna be amazing and the best guidance councilor the school's ever had." Adrianna reaches out and blocks the camera making the screen go black."No, baby. Mami can't see us." Quinn pulls Adrianna back by her ankles as they come to view. Quinn nudges Taylors side as she gets distracted by something and waves to the camera."Hi, Mami! Good luck at your job! Te Amo!" Taylor blows Santana a kiss as Quinn holds up Adrianna and has her wave at the camera and the screen turns black, ending the video.

Santana wipes a few tears when there's a knock a her door."Come in." Mr. Shue walks in the room with a big smile."Santana, welcome back!" Mr. Shue walks around the desk and pulls her in a hug."Or should I call you, Mrs. Lopez?" Santana shakes her head stirring her seat."No, Santana is fine. I don't think I could get used to you calling me that." Mr. Shue laughs and sits on the edge of her desk and points to the flowers and balloons then to the laptop."I see you got the message." Santana nods her head and points her finger at him."You got this stuff I here, didn't you?" Mr. Shue throws his arms up in surrender."We bumped into each other at the store, Adrianna is very beautiful by the way. I was surprised to see she has Quinn's eyes, Sam told me what he did. I thought she would have blue like him?" Santana laughs brushing her side bangs from her face."Us too but, Sam told us his father has hazel eyes." Mr. Shue nods his head with a small 'oh.' "That makes sense, so how was dropping, Taylor off at school. Quinn was worried when we talked about it." Santana sighs shrugging her shoulders."Hard for all of us, but we made it through it." The bell rings and Mr. Shue pulls her in another hug and heads for the door."It's good to have you here, Santana. I'll introduce you to the rest of the staff at lunch." Santana nods nods her head as Mr. Shue leaves and turns her attention to the laptop."Looking foward to it." Santana plays solitaire and chats with Sam online when a student knocks on the door. She has long light brown hair and blue eyes, she's wearing an outfit, Rachel would've worn their freshmen year."Hi, I'm Marely, I'm new and I was told by Mr. Figgins to come here for my schedule." Santana gestures for Marley to sit down and starts looking through her draws."Sorry, I'm new here too, and Figgins never said anything about a new student." Santana looks behind her in a file cabinent."What's your last name?" Marley clears her throat squirming in her seat."Rose." Santana looks to through 'R's' and pulls out Marley's file closing the draw and turning to her desk."I guess I have everyone's schedule too." Santana hands it to her with a polite smile."If you need help finding your classes just let me know. I used to go here back in the day." Marley stands to her feet and shakes Santana's hand.

"Thank you, it nice meeting you." Santana returns to her laptop after Marely closes the door with a sigh.

"This is so boring." She turns the laptop off and searches through her purse for her cell phone and calls, Quinn."Hey, Mi amor. How's the writting? I miss you and the girls so much."

-"Hey, San I haven't gotten much done with the book. Adrianna has been crying all morning and I can't get her to stop, I don't know what's wrong."

-"Did you check for a fever or something?"

-"Yeah she's fine, she just won't stop crying. I've tried everything. (Santana can hear Adri crying in the backround and takes a deep breath)

-"Try putting on some slow music, put the heating pad on low and out it under her blankets. If that doesn't work, call the doctor."

-"Ok, hold on." (Santana can her Quinn getting the pad and ruffling of blankets and music)

-"It seems to be working, I think she'll be fine now. So how's work? Did you see the video?"

-"I did, I loved it. Thanks, Mi amor. I have the best wife and children in the world." (Santana looks up as another student knocks on the door. It's a jock with brown hair in his letterman jacket)

-"Mi amor, I have to go. I'll call ya on my lunch break. Te Amo."

-"Ok, I love you more. Bye."

Santana quickly hangs up the phone and puts it back in her purse. The jock, takes a seat and cracks his knuckles, Santana points her finger to him with a fake glare."Don't tell anyone I called my wife or I'll go all Lima hieghts, got it?" He nods his head and shifts in his seat."Just kidding, relax. What can I help you with?" He takes a deep breath and runs his hand through his hair."My name's Ryder I'm supposed to pick up my schedule for my new classes." He tells her his last name and she pulls it out for him then skims through it."My friend, Sam has the same problems. If need help or just someone to talk to, I'm here ok? Ya know its kind of my job." Ryder smiles has she hands him his schedule."Thanks, I'll remember that." Ryder shakes her hand and leaves the room. Santana looks around with a sigh and turns her laptop back on and replays the video.

Cassie escorts, Taylor to her classroom."Here it is, Mrs. Daniels. Don't worry she's a nice teacher I had her too." Taylor peeks in the room at all the kids then looks over to Cassie with a pout."I'll be down the hall, ok? You'll be fine, I promise." Cassie pulls her in a hug then meets with her friends and walks to class. Taylor takes a deep breath before entering the room. Mrs. Daniels greets her as she walks in and tells her to look for her name on the top of the desks. Taylor walks up and down the rows and spots her name in the last row, next to the window. She sets her book bag on her chair and starts to put her tablets and other things in her desk. She sets her bag aside on the floor, sitting to her seat with a sigh. A little girl with long brown hair and blue eyes approaches her."Hi, I'm Maci. What's your name?" Taylor shyly shakes her hand with a small smile."Taylor, nice to meet you." Maci smiles and points to the seat behind her.

"Looks like we'll be sitting next to each other." She takes her seat as Taylor turns to face her."Are you new here too?" Maci nods her head putting her things into her desk."I have an older sister at the highschool, her name is Marley."

Maci looks down to Taylor's wrist and plays with some of the charms on it."Like it? My Mami gave it to me, she works at the highschool."

Maci looks up to her, confused.

"What does, Mami mean?" Taylor bites the bottom of her lip, a habit she picked up from, Quinn."It means, mommy in Spanish." Maci gives her a small 'oh' as Taylor looks over to see, Katie with two other girls, approaching them."Hi, Katie. How's the nose?" Maci looks between the two confused as Katie glares at Taylor."Fine, now. You almost broke it, me and my friends are gonna make you pay." The two girls behind Katie nod their heads in agreement and returns to their seat as the bell rings. Taylor turns to the front as Mrs. Daniels writes her name on the board."Ok, class before I go over the rules, I thought it would be fun for everyone to introduce themselves. Then tell us what you did over the summer, we'll start on the side of the room." Mrs. Daniels points to Taylor's row first, making her nervous. With only two people in front if her it doesn't take long before it's her turn. She slowly stands from her seat and looks around the room."My name is Taylor Lopez, I went camping with my Mami, mommy and my aunts and uncle's." She gets a few confused looks when she says 'mami' but ignores it and takes her seat."Taylor, would you like to explain to the class, what Mami is?" She sighs standing to her feet again."Mami, means mommy in Spanish." Taylor quickly takes her seat again as Mrs. Daniels nods her head with a small 'oh.' "Well that's nice. Ok, who's next?" Maci raises her hand from behind her with a shy smile. Taylor knows that time of voice, Mrs. Daniles used. It's the same one, Katie's dad had when he talked to Santana when they were camping. Maci slowly stands to her feet and clears her throat."My name is Maci Rose, and I'd just like to say, there's nothing wrong with having two moms." Taylor looks to Maci with smile and light blush, Mrs. Daniels gestures for her to sit down with an confortable smile."Thanks for that, Maci." The teacher continues calling other students to introduce themselves, while Taylor turns in her seat."Gracias. I hate it when people say bad things about my Mami and mommy." Maci nods her head with a blush."You welcome, Tay. I have two aunts that are married, and I love them very much."

After Mrs. Daniels goes over the class rules, she passes out a few papers for their parents to sign. One is their policy against bullying, one about pictures for picture day and one about school lunch. Taylor puts them in her favorite pink folder as the bell rings for lunch. For the first day, most of the students brought their own, along with Taylor. She takes her book bag from the floor and pulls out her new lunch bag, Quinn helped pick out. Taylor turns when she feels someone tap her shoulder and sees, Maci holding up her own lunch bag."Wanna sit with me, Tay?" Taylor nods her head as Maci holds out her hand. Both follow the rest of the class out to the cafeteria hand in hand, Taylor looks down with a blush as the enter the large room."Where do you wanna sit?" Maci shrugs her shoulders and tightens her grip on her hand. Taylor looks around the room, bitting her lower lip then spots a large tree outside the window."Let's go outside and eat under that tree." Maci looks outside then to one of the near by teachers."I don't think we're allowed to." Taylor shrugs her shoulders, approaching the teacher."Excuse me, can me and my friend sit outside under the tree? It's just so crowded in here and it's a nice day." The teacher looks out the window with a sigh.

"Sure, why not. But I'll be coming out with you, your not allowed outside by yourself." The teacher escorts them outside and takes a seat at a near by picnic table while Taylor and Maci sit under the tree.

They start to unpack their lunches, Taylor has a turkey sandwich with some fruit and a juice box, Maci has a cheese and ham sandwich with a salad and a juice box. Taylor opens her bag full of grapes and shyly hold them out to, Maci.

"You can have some if you want." Maci takes a few grapes with a blush."Gracias."

Quinn has finally gotten, Adri to sleep. She has been crying most of the day and Quinn hasn't been able to contact the doctor. She's sitting in the living room with her MacBook on her lap, Adri is in front of her in the swing. Quinn put the heating pad under her blanket and has the radio's volume on low so she can concentrate.'Family and friends have asked me how I felt about, Adrianna not being biologically mine when she was born. I'm not gonna lie, it was hard at first knowing she'll be Santana and Sam's by blood. I have cried over the thought when we were told of her gender. It upset me to think my wife, the love of my life is having a baby with a man, our childhood friend. It didn't occur to me, when we made this choice, that one of us wouldn't be related to the baby by blood, but we did sit down and took the time to think about it, it broke my heart. I cried in my bed and I've said this many times, but I'll keep saying it until it's not true. I have the most amazing wife in the world, she helped me realize that I may not be biologically related to, Adrianna but, Sam won't be the one she'll go to when she's hurt or sad. He won't get to experience her first steps, word or first day of school, and she won't be calling him 'daddy' but she'll be calling me, 'mommy.' Quinn rolls her neck and rubs her eyes, getting sore from starring at the computer screen. She looks down to Adri, sleeping and takes her phone and sneaks a picture when the phone starts to ring, waking Adri. Quinn quickly grabs the phone from the coffee table and takes Adri in her arms and gently bounces her.

-"Hello?"

-"It's Molly, how's the book coming?" (Quinn sighs and puts the phone between her cheek and shoulder, standing to her feet and walks around the room)

-"Good, halfway done. Is that all you called for?"

-"No, I hear the baby, so I'm gonna make this short. Ellen's people called and they want you back on the show with your family." (Quinn takes a deep breath, rubbing Adri's back)

-"When? I'll have to talk to, San about it first, she can't just leave her job."

-"This Friday, of course Jay will be driving you."

-"Ok, I'll talk to San about it later then I'll call you."

-"Colic."

-"Pardon?"

-"The baby, she's colic. Just wrap her in a blanket and run the vacuum, trust me it works."

-"Thanks, I'll try that. Bye."

-"Good luck."

Quinn sets the phone back on the coffee table, then grabs Adri's pink blanket and wraps her in it. She puts her back in the swing then gets the vacuum from the hall closet. Not needing to actually clean the floors she just leaves it on by the bookshelf and soon Adri is back to sleep. Quinn turns the radio on instead, this time louder, makes herself something to eat and returns to her laptop.

Santana has been sitting in her office and throwing rubber bands at her window, when Mr. Shue knocks the door."Come in!" Santana puts the box away in her desk and tries to look like she's been working."Lunch time, ready to meet everyone?" Santana takes her lunch from her purse and follows Mr. Shue to the teachers lounge. He introduces her to everyone before taking their seats with Mrs. Griffis."I'm sorry, if I'm being rude but you look very familiar." Santana shrugs her shoulders taking out her salad and tuna sandwich."She was a student here, maybe that's how you know her?" Mrs. Griffis shakes her head with her eyes squinnted."No, that's not it." Santana lets her think about it while she pours dressing on her salad."Your married to that popular author! My niece recommend I read her books." Santana smiles with a thumbs up, swallowing her food."That's me." Mrs. Griffis unpacks her own lunch nodding her head."Weren't you a social worker in New York? What made you decide to come here and be a guidance councilor?" Santana takes a sip from her water and clears her throat."Me and my wife just thought it would be best for our kids. It's safer here and we don't have to worry about paparazzi following our every move, and spreading rumors about our lives anymore." Both Mr. Shue and Mrs. Girffis nod ther heads as Miss, Sylvester appraoches them."Santana! My favorite, cheerio. When I heard you were the new Guidence councilor, I had to cheek for myself." Santana stands to her feet as, Sue pulls her in a tight embrace."It's good to see you again." Sue holds Santana in arms length whit a smile."How's Quinn and the baby?" Santana takes her seat with, Sue doing the same."Good, their home. We actually have another daughter now, Taylor. She's nine, we adopted her about two months ago."

Sue leans back in her seat crossing her arms across her chest."Get outta here, really? Well that's nice, how did that come about?" Santana explains how she met Taylor through work and bringing her home, and them fighting with, Jessie for custody. Sue shakes her head and pats Santana's knee."We'll you've been through hell and back, huh?" Santana hums in agreement and packs her garbage in her brown paper bag."Yeah, but it was all worth it. If you want I can show you a video, Quinn sent me in my office." Sue nods her head as Santana throws away her garbage and says her goodbyes to, Mr. Shue and Mrs. Griffis. She escorts, Sue to her office then sits on her desk, opening the video file. Sue pulls up one of the chairs next to her as she hits play."Wow, Adri gotten so big! You'll have to give me updated pictures." Santana makes a reminder on her phone as, Sue watches the video and points to, Taylor on the screen."That her?" Santana nods her head with a loving smile."She's a beautiful little girl." Sue looks over to Santana with a smile."You did good for yourself, Lopez, got a beautiful family." Santana hugs, Sue as the video ends before she puts the chair back and heads for the door."Thank you, I wouldn't trade them for a billion dollars." Sue says her goodbyes and Santana grabs her phone to call Quinn.

-"Hi, Mi amor. How's the baby doing?"

-"Good, I got her to stop crying. I just changed and fed her so now she's down for a nap."

-"That's good, I was worried." (Santana stands to her feet with a strech and closes the door before returning to her seat)

-"I miss you, it's been awhile since I've had to work."

-"I know, I miss you too, and Taylor. It's so quiet in this big house with just me and Adri." (Santana can hear clicking from a key board)

-"Before I forget, Molly called about making an appearance on Ellen this Friday. I said I'd talk to you first, cause she wants you and the kids to join me."

-"I'll have to check my schedule but I think we can make it. Staff meeting or something, nothing I can't get from Shue or Sue."

-"So have you guided anyone today?" (Santana snorts sitting back in her chair)

-"No, it's the first day, no one needs any guidence."

-"I've been wondering how, Taylor is. She was so nervous this morning."

-"Yeah, she shoulde be fine though." (Santana looks up to see, Marely getting slushied in the hall by some jocks)

-"Mi amor, I have to go. I love you so much and I'll see you later."

-"Love you more, bye."

Santana quickly puts her phone in her purse and rushes to Marely's side. The jocks have gone down the hall so Santana guides, Marely in the bathroom and wets some paper towels for her and wipes the slushie from her face."Thanks, Mrs. Lopez. I've been warned about slushie facials, but I just thought it was some joke to scare me." Santana brushes some of her hair behind her ear with a sigh and continues to wipe her face."No, it's not and unfortently this won't be the first time, either." Marely looks to her feet, nodding we head as Santana throws the towels away."I think I have an extra shirt in my car." Marely shakes her head." No, that's okay. I don't wanna be too much trouble." Santna snorts washing her hands then dries them off."I pretty much just sit around in my office, you just gave me something to do." Santana gestures for Marely to follow her as she gets her keys from her purse then heads out to the parking lot. Santana finds a black v-neck shirt and throws it to Marely as she closes the trunk."Thanks, for doing this. Your much nicer than any other guidance councilor I've had." Santana winks then escorts her back to the school."No problem just remember next time to keep one or two shirts in your locker, until I get this slushie thing sorted." Marely gives her a shy wave before heading to the bathroom to change and Santana marches to Mr. Figgins office.

At recess, Taylor and Maci try to avoid Katie and her friends, buy hiding in the playgrounds tunnel.

"Tay, I don't wanna hide in here all of recess." Taylor sighs picking at her jeans with a shrug."What else are we gonna do? I don't want Katie and her friends to beat me up." Maci looks to the opening of the tunnel thinking for a moment and turns to Taylor with a shrug."I guess your right." Maci sits back with a sigh when one of the boys from their class crawls in the tunnel, he sits next to Maci holding a kick ball."Hi, Chris. Me and Taylor are hiding." He looks between the two confused."From who?" Taylor points outside the tunnel to Katie, Chris holds out his ball to Maci."Wanna play kick ball? You can come too, Taylor." Maci looks to Taylor with pleading eyes, she shrugs her shoulders with a sigh."Ok." Taylor follows them out of the tunnel and to the baseball field with other kids."Me and Andy are captions." Taylor and Maci stand in line with the other kids as they start to pick teams and Chris picks first."I choose, Maci." Taylor sighs as Maci stands by Chris and Andy chooses someone for his team and they go back and forth until there's only four people left."Ok I pick, Taylor." A boy from class standing next to Chris joins Andy's team instead."No way I'm I gonna. be on the same team as her! She has two mom's and my dad said thats a sin!" Taylor bites her lower lip, looking to her feet as other kids start agreeing with him."Looks like your not playing." Taylor looks to Maci with tears brimming her eyes then runs into the building and to her class room.

She sits under her desk with her knees to her chest and sobs on her knees. Mrs. Daniels saw the whole thing and followed her in, she kneels down with a sigh."I'm sorry those kids wouldn't let you play, but it's just something you have to deal with." Taylor wipes her eyes with a sinffle."Mami, says bullying happens and I should tell an adult." Mrs. Daniels clears her throat."That's smart, and good advice. But I'm afraid there's nothing I can do, your parents made a descion to have this life style. Not everyone agrees to it so you'll have to dela with it." Taylor sighs and crawls out from under the desk as Mrs. Daniels stands to her feet."Can you call my Mami? She works at the highschool."

Mrs, Daniels sits to her desk with a sigh and dials the number."Mr. Figgins? It's Mrs. Daniels from the elementary, I have Mrs. Lopez's daughter in my class and she'd like to speak with her."

-"Sure, hold on a minute." (Mr. Figgins hands the phone over to Santana)

-"Hello?

-"Mrs. Lopez, this is Mrs. Daniels your daughters teacher. She's had some trouble with a couple students and would like to talk to you." (She hands Taylor the phone and she takes it to her desk then sits under it again and faces the wall)

-"Hi, Mami.

-"Hey, Mija. Are kids being mean there? If they are, I can be over in a few mintues."

-"Some kids were being mean, Mami. No one likes me here, I wanna go to your school and stay with you instead."

-"I wish you could, Mija. Tell me want happened." (Taylor looks over her shoulder to Mrs. Daniles looking over to her with her arms crossed. Taylor puts the phone to her chest and clears her throat."May I have some privacy, por favor?" Mrs. Daniels shakes her head then leaves the room)

-"Me and my new friend, Maci were gonna play kick ball. But when I got picked a boy from class said he doesn't wanna play on my team, cause I have two mommies and his dad said it's a sin."

-"Don't worry, baby. I'll be right over to talk with your principle and teacher, ok?"

-"Mami, I don't think my teacher like me very much either."

-"Why do you say that?"

-"She said you and mommy choose this life style and I have to deal with people not agreeing with it." (Taylor can hear, Santana groan into the phone and a door slamming shut)

-"I'm coming over, ok? Mami will fix it, baby."

-"Okay, Mami. Te Amo."

-"Te Amo, I'll see ya soon."

Taylor hangs the phone up and sets it back on the desk as Mrs. Daniels enters the room with the principle."My Mami is coming." They escort Taylor to the office and have her sit in front of Mr. Novak's desk. He takes a seat as does, Mrs. Daniels next to Taylor.

"What is you call your mother?" Taylor sighs as Santana enters the room and runs into her arms."Mami!" Santana kisses her temple then puts her to the floor before taking her seat and placing her purse beside her on the floor, as Taylor climbs on her lap. Mr. Novak shakes her hand along with Mrs. Daniels."Nice to meet you, Mrs Lopez. Before we start would you like to call your wife?" Santana shakes her head."That's ok, I already called her and told her to stay home, I'll deal with this." Mr. Novak nods his head, clearing his throat."What have you done to punish these kids, that bullied my daughter?" Mr. Novack squirms in his seat and leans back in his seat."I gave them dentention for the rest of the week." Santana hums as a response and looks between the two then hugs Taylor's back and kisses her temple."Mija, why don't you wait outside, I'll be done soon, ok?" Taylor sighs with a pout and hugs Santana tightly before climbing off her lap and leaves the room.

Santana stands to her feet with her arms across her chest."I didn't want to talk about this in front of my daughter so I asked her to leave." She leans over the desk and points to Mrs. Daniels."Do you know what she told my daughter, as she cried telling her about kids talking about me and my wife being a sin?" Mr. Novack looks over to Mrs. Daniels then to Santana and shakes his head."Your parents choose this lifestyle and you'll have to deal with it!" Santana turns to Mrs. Daniles with a glare and points her finger to her."I don't care if you like it or not! You will not talk to my daughter like that again, or you'll have me and my lawyer to deal with, got it?!" Mrs. Daniels nods her head, avoiding Santana's gaze. Mr. Novack stands to his feet with his hands up in surrender."Now, Mrs. Lopez I don't think it'll come to that. I'll deal with the students and maybe we can talk to them about this situation." Santana pinches the bridge of her nose with a sigh."No, I don't want you to single her out, it'll just cause more problems. Just punish the kids when nesessary and if it too much for Taylor then we'll talk about having a meeting with parents or something." Mr. Novack agrees as does, Mrs. Daniels, Santana takes her purse and leaves the room."Taylor will be leaving early!" Santana says over her shoulder as she closes the door. Taylor is sitting in one of the chairs by the door, looking at her lap and swinging her legs. Santana kneels in front of her and takes her hands, kissing the back of them.

"I'm gonna call my boss and then we'll go home, ok?" Santana calls Figging and tells him she has a family emergency then calls Quinn to have her pick them up. Santana takes Taylor by the hand outside and sit on a bench by the sidewalk as they wait. Santana gently nudges Taylors shoulder making her look over to her."So who's this friend of yours?" Taylor shrugs her shoulders and swings her legs."Her name is Maci Rose, she has a big sister at your school." Santana thinks about it for a moment then nods her head."Marley, yeah I know her, nice girl." Santana bumps her leg with Taylor's."You like her?" Taylor shakes her head."No, she's just my friend." Santana crosses her arms with a smile."Mami? Did you always know that you loved, Mommy?" Santana pulls Taylor in a side hug."From the moment I met her. We were only seven but I knew how I felt, and I knew it was love." Taylor looks up to her confused."How?" Santana shrugs her shoulders."I asked my Papi, your Abuelo, and he told me how he felt when he met my Mami. And I just knew I felt the same." Quinn pulls up to the sidewalk and waves to them, Taylor grabs her book bag and runs to the car. She pulls Quinn in a hug and kisses her cheek."I missed you, mommy." Santana climbs in the passenger side as Taylor climbs in her booster seat. Quinn leans over the concil and kisses Santana deeply."Missed you too." Quinn laces their fingers together and pulls out of the parking lot. Taylor covers Adri's face of kisses making her cranky."Mija, I know you missed your sister, but she doesn't like it when you do that." Taylor leans back in her seat, looking out the window."How did it go with the principle?" Santana looks over her shoulder then to Quinn and mouths 'later.'

At the house, Taylor plays with Adri on the living room floor while Santana and Quinn talk in the kitchen. Santana is making pasta while Quinn sits on the island."Let's just hope we don't need to have a meeting." Quinn puts her face in her hands with a sigh."I knew there would be problems with the parents, I didn't even think about the kids giving, Taylor a hard time." Santana stands next to her and gently turns her position, so Quinn's facing her. She cups her cheek and kisses her softly."I didn't either but we just have to be there for her when it happens again." Quinn sighs leaning their foreheads together."Do you ever think, us wanting kids and having them deal with this stuff, is selfish of us?" Santana shakes her head and kisses the tip of Quinn's nose, before returning to the stove in front of the island. She stirs the sauce, clearing her throat."Alot of kids and teenagers deal with bullying. Ours will have to deal with other stuff too but it's still bullying, there's nothing wrong with wanting a family and being happy." Quinn leans over the island and kisses Santana deeply.

"Your the best, ya know that?" Santana snorts with a blush and gives Quinn another kiss."Ditto."

What do you think? I had to put Marely in cause she's my favorite out of the new people. I just put Ryder in to have more 'new characters' and for Marely's little sister just think of the little girl who played 'young Marely' in a recent episode, who is actually Melissa's little sister in real life. And if your wondering, I dont know if I'll have Ryder and Marely date. I just prefer to have him in the story instead of Puck's younger brother(I always forget his name) review?

Taylor's sweater

. ?dn=gp912293012&dv=0&shopid=0&pdn=gc15665


	25. Chapter 25: From NY to LA

Where the Heart Is

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Warning:smut

This chapter is gonna be alot of Marely and Santana in the beginning, just FYI. So I have to discuss the Xmas episode, if you haven't seen it, scroll down. I'll start of with, Artie. I did feel bad for him, but on the other hand I was like, 'hasn't he been in the wheel chair since he was eight? Shouldn't he be used to it by now?' Not that I think it would be easy for him, I just thought he wouldn't still be complaining about it(that sounds mean but, idk i just thought he wouldnt still be having trouble with it) And I miss Rory! I didn't like that Quinn died in his dream or w.e the hell it was, so sad! And you all know how I feel about Bram so, I obviously didn't like them in this episode, I was SO pissed when he told Brittany she was his 'soulmate' which is complete bullshit. Santana is Brittany's soulmate, Sam! Get a clue! and omg, episode 13 can't come any sooner! Kurt and Burt, I loved! Though him having cancer came out of nowhere, like wth you would think with a father like, Burt he would've told him already. I LOVED Marely's scenes with her mom, so sweet. I know this episode was based off, Love Actually but I'm pretty sure in that movie they didn't jump around different days, am I right? Like it was Christmas in New York but not Lima and by the end of the episode it was? Idk it was confusing for me, and that's the end of my ranting. Enjoy the chapter(:

Chapter 25: From NY to LA

Two days before their apperance on Ellen and Santana is standing in front of the bathroom mirror, fixing her hair for work. Quinn sneaks up behind her and warps her arms around her waist, kissing her neck."The baby is fed but your daughter, refuses to get dressed." Santana turns in Quinn's arms and kisses her deeply."I'll see what I can do." Quinn gives her one last kiss before she leaves for Taylor's room. Santana leans in the doorway with her arms crossed, Taylor is playing with her tea set on her small table."Mija, I know why you won't get dressed, but you have to go to school." Taylor sighs and rests her head on her hand."I don't wanna, the other kids will just say mean things about you and mommy." Santana takes a seat across from and takes her hand in hers."I know it's hard to hear someone talk bad about family. But school is important and you need to go, just remember what is said. Tell an adult, ok?" Taylor reluctantly nods her head and starts to dig through her dresser for an outfit. Santana stretches, standing to her feet and kisses the top of Taylors head before leaving the room. She wads downstairs and joins Quinn and Adri in the living room. Adri is laying on her stomach on the floor playing with her toys, as Quinn watches tv. Santana falls onto the couch and rests her head on Quinn's shoulder."I don't wanna go to school today, I wanna stay home with you." Quinn snorts and kisses the top of her head. Santana kisses Quinn's neck while slipping her hand under her shirt and squeezes her right breast."I miss you while I'm at work." Quinn gently pulls Santana in a heated kiss, she swipes her tongue along her top lip, Santana opens her mouth with a moan. Quinn runs her fingers through her hair, as Santana lays Quinn on the couch. She kisses Quinn's jaw to her neck while playing with her nipple. Taylor enters the room and looks over to Santana on Quinn with disgust."Ewh, Mami." Santana quickly jumps off Quinn, fixing her hair with a light blush."Jesus, your quiet. Make some noise next time you enter a room." Quinn snorts cover her mouth, Santana lightly slaps her arm making her laugh more."Sorry, but we're gonna be late." Santana looks over to the clock and quickly gets her purse from the coffee table and her lunch from the kitchen counter. She runs to Quinn and gives her quick kiss goodbye and does the same with Adri before running out the door with Taylor.

Both rush climbing into the car then Santana pulls out of the driveway, while buckling her seat belt."Good thing the school isn't very far. Have you got all your stuff, Mija?" Taylor holds up her book bag, nodding her head."Yeah, mommy signed all the papers too." Santana soon pulls up to the elementary school, Taylor gives her a quick kiss then runs into the school. Santana pulls out of the parking lot, almost crashing into another car.

"Asshole, ya llego tarde y decide me cortó! Aprenda a conducir, hijo de puta!" Santana steps on the gas to the highschool and pulls in her reserved parking spot. She looks in the mirror and fixes her hair and makeup. She grabs her purse then runs into the building, the halls are almost empty with half already in homeroom. Santana runs to her office, Marely is waiting by the door, leaning against the wall."Hey, sorry I'm late. Can I help you with something?" Marely shakes her ead and pulls out Santana's shirt from her bag."I just wanted to give your shirt back." Santana unlocks the door, taking the shirt from Marely."Thanks, did you find your classes ok?" Marely follows Santana in the office and takes a seat in front of her desk. Santana sets her purse down taking a seat the turns her laptop on."I had a little trouble but when I came to ask you where my history class was, you were gone. I asked Mr. Figgins and he told me you had a family emergency, is everything ok?" Santana takes her phone out of her purse with a sigh."Yes, it was my daughter, had trouble with some bullies but she's ok."

Santana's phone alerts her with a new text, she picks it up and looks to Marely."Promise you won't tell?" Marely nods her head with a smile and light blush. Santana texts, Quinn back then sets her phone aside."That was my wife, her and my daughter, Taylor have been trying to get, Adri to crawl. She likes to send me videos of their failed attempts." Marely laughs along with Santana."Did you say Taylor? I think my little sister made friends with your daughter. She wouldn't stop talking about her yesterday." Santana smiles and looks through her emails."Yeah, she told me about." She pauses trying to think of her name with her lips pursed.

"Maci." Santana bangs her hand on the desk and points to Marely.

"That's it, I knew it was another 'M' Does your mom have a thing for the letter?" Marely shrugs her shoulders."I don't think so, just liked the names, I guess." Marely looks to her lap with a light blush as Mr. Shue knocks on the door.

"Santana, Figgins wants to see you in his office." He looks over to Marely and waves as Santana closes her emails then closes her laptop."Marely right? I think one of the teachers are looking for you, better get to homeroom." Marely gives Santana a shy wave before leaving the room."What does, Figgins want?"

Mr. Shue shrugs his shoulders with a sigh."I think it's about a meeting." Santana texts, Quinn back then gestures for Mr. Shue to follow we down the hall."So how is Glee club?" Mr. Shue sighs shaking his head."Not so good, I need another member, and I can't seem to find anyone that wants to join." Santana stops infront of the office, facing Mr. Shue."I'll ask around, see if I can find someone." Mr. Shue thanks her then heads for his class, Santana enters Figgins office to see Sue standing by the desk."What's up?" Figgins gestures for Santana to take a seat."Miss. Sylvester needs an assistant coach, she's getting older and needs helps." Sue rolls her eyes with a groan."I don't need help because I'm old, I need help cause I wanna win." Santana loos between the two of them confused."Are you asking me to be your assistant?" Sue shakes her head crossing her arms."No, I'm asking if you still keep in touch with, Brittany. I need her choreography to win." Santana nods her head taking out her phone from her pocket."Yeah, here's her number." Sue takes her own phone out and adds Brittany to her contact."Is that all you needed?" Sue excuses herself from the room as Figgins shakes his head and leans back in his seat."I need to talk to you about, Marely Rose. I've had a talk wit her mother and she's informed me that, Marely has had problems at her previous school. I want you to keep an eye on her and have her talk with you regularly, every morning. Can you do that?" Santana takes a deep breath nodding her head."Yeah, sure. I'll talk to her about it when I see her. Is that all?" Figgins waves her off, on her way back to her office she notices, Marely by the girls bathroom talking to a cheerio. Santana appraoches them and notices Marely's unsheded tears."Aren't you two suppose to be in class?" The blonde cheerio rolls her eyes then walks down the hall, Santana turns her attention to Marely and rests her hand on her shoulder."Why don't we talk in my office, it looks like you could use one." Santana escorts Marely down the hall to her room then gestures for her to take a seat. She hands Marely a box of tissues from her drawer as she takes her own seat."I don't really wanna talk about it, if that ok?" Marely wipes her eyes and Santana lightly bangs on the desk to get her attention."You can tell me anything, ok? It's my job and I have nothing better to do, so spill it."

Marely takes a deep shaky breath with a sniffle."I think I might, also like girls. Kitty, the girl I was talking to, saw me looking at." She pauses looking to Santana and clears her throat."Someone and called me out on it, I just don't know how I can tell my mom." Santana walks around we desk and sits next to Marely and rubs her arm."You tell her when your ready, ok? It's not something you rush, and you did ok telling me. So maybe it wont be as bad as you think." Marely looks over with a shy smile and wipes more tears with her tissue."If you need to, you can come talk to me in the mornings. Just until you are ready or just for someone to talk to." Mareky thinks about it for a moment then nods her head, Santana rubs her arm then returns to her seat."I'll let your homeroom teacher know, ok?" Santana goes through her draw for a late pass and signs it for her."Get to class, maybe freshen up in the bathroom first." Santana hands it to her with a wink making Marely blush a little."Thank you, Mrs. Lopez."

During, recess Taylor and Maci are playing on the slide when Katie and her friends approach them."Hi, loser. What are you and your loser friend doing?" Taylor just rolls her eyes as she slides down with Maci behind her."Leave us alone, or I'll tell." Katie scoffs and blocks Taylor and Maci from getting off the slide."Your such a little baby. I can call you way worse, but I don't want a meeting about it if I do." Taylor crosses we arms with her brows furrowed."What are you taking about?" Katie rolls her eyes."I heard my mom talking with our teacher, she said that if we say anything bad about your parents then there'll be a meeting. And it's really not worth it." Katie pushes Taylor into Maci then walks off, Maci rests her hand on Taylors shoulder."Don't listen to her, she's probably lying." Taylor looks over her shoulder with a small smile then climbs off the slide and helps Maci up."Yeah, maybe." Taylor looks over to the tunnel then to Maci."Wanna sit in our tunnel?" Maci shrugs her shoulders then takes Taylor by the hand and climbs in."I told my, Mami about you. She thought I had a crush on you, like she did when she met my mommy." Maci plays with the hem of her shirt with a small smile."I don't have a crush on you either, I'm just shy I guess. So I blush alot, sometimes my sister makes fun of me for it." Taylor pats Maci's shoulder with a smile."I think it's cute." Taylor leans back with a sigh."Do you have a crush on anyone?" Maci shrugs her shoulders, shaking her head."No, boys are dumb." Taylor nods her head taking a deep breath."I like Logan, he's cute." Maci snorts in her hand."You have a crush on him! He's in a grade above us!" Taylor shrugs her shoulders with a blush."So he's only a year older, that's not alot." Maci laughs to herself and lightly bumps Taylors leg with her foot."Does he go on your bus?" Taylor shakes her head."My Mami drives me to school, he's in the same lunch as me."

Maci looks out to the tunnel to see their teacher calling everyone inside."Time to go." Taylor and Maci climb out and walk into the building hand in hand. Maci spots, Logan at the fountain in the hall and bumps her shoulder with Taylor."Look there he is, say hi." Taylor just rolls her eyes with a sigh and as they walk last him she gives him a quiet, 'Hi, Logan.' Maci laughs and bumps her shoulder again making Taylor blush. Katie blocks their way into the classroom, she has arms crossed over her chest with a glare."Your crazy if you think, Logan likes you. Your just a dumb little, baby fourth grader." Katie pushes Taylor's shoulder then walks into the classroom and to her desk with Taylor and Maci following her actions. Maci taps on Taylor's shoulder with a small smile."Your not a baby, Taylor. Kaite's just jealous cause I think he likes you and not her." Taylor looks over to Katie then back to Maci with a sigh."Do you really think he likes me, or are you just saying that cause I'm your best friend?" Maci shakes her head."I think he likes you, he totally blushed when you said, hi." Mrs. Daniels yells at the girls for talking during the lesson and Taylor turns in her desk with a light blush.

At the end of the day, Taylor waits outside the school for Santana to pick her up. She's sitting on the same bench as last time, swinging her legs and drawing a picture in her notebook, when Logan approaches her."Hi, Taylor. What are doing out here alone?" Taylor shrugs her shoulders and puts her notebook in her bag."I'm waiting for my, Mami to come get me." Logan sits next to Taylor on the bench."I missed my bus, so I'll wait with you." Taylor nods her head with a light blush then clears her throat."Do you think I'm a fourth grade baby?" Logan tilts his head confused then shakes his head."No, your only a year younger than me, what made you think that?" Taylor shrugs her shoulders with a sigh."Katie." Logan rolls his eyes with a scoff."I think, Katie is a fourth grade baby. She's not a very nice girl, don't listen to her, Taylor. My mom said she gets it from her money hungry father, what ever that means." Taylor and Logan look up to Santana beeping her horn and waving her over, Taylor gathers her bag and throws it over her shoulder."Thanks for waiting with me, see you tomorrow." Taylor gives him a quick hug then runs into the back seat of the car."Who were talking to? Is that your boyfriend?" Taylor buckles her seat belt as, Santana pulls out of the parking lot with a sigh."No, Mami. He's just a friend." Santana laughs at Taylor's blush."He better just be a friend, your still too young. You can date when your eighteen." Taylor covers we face with her hands."Mami, stop. I don't wanna talk about it." Santana shakes her head laughing."I called your mom, she has a surprise for us when we get home." Taylor almost jumps in her seat with excitement, looking out the window.

Soon, Santana is pulling into the driveway and they spot a very familiar car. Taylor gasps in excitement and quickly unbuckles herself and jumps out if the car, then runs into the house. Taylor spots, Sam and Quinn sitting on the couch with Adrianna."Uncle Sam!" Taylor runs into his arms, hugging him tightly. Santana follows in and takes a seat next to Quinn, placing a small kiss to her lips and one to Adri's forehead."How was school?" Taylor shrugs her shoulders and drags, Sam to her room. Santana takes Adri from Quinn and sets on her blanket, on the floor. She sits on Quinn's lap and kisses her deeply."Finished the book yet?" Quinn nods her head as Santana slips her hand under her shirt."Just emailed it to, Molly befor you got here." Santana kisses Quinn's neck, squeezing her breast."Do you want, Sam to walk in on us too?" Santana snorts, leaning their foreheads together."No, but I want to show you, how much I love you." Quinn smiles then pulls Santana in a heated kiss, swipping her tongue along her top lip, Santana opens her mouth with a moan. Sam quietly steps in the room clearing his throat, Santana jumps but stays on Quinn's lap, glaring at Sam."Sorry to interrupt but I was just wondering if I can take, the girls out to the park." Santana does a small fist pump and shows, Sam where the diaper bag is and what to do if, Adri gets cranky before almost pushing them out the door. Santana takes Quinn to their room and guides her to the bed. She slowly kisses her and cups her cheek and as it soon grows more heated, Santana wraps her arms around her neck. Quinn rests her hands on Santana's hips, sliding down in her skirt and squeezes her bottom. Santana breaks the kiss with a big smile, leaning their foreheads together."Have I ever told you, how proud I am to be your wife?" Quinn blushes and cups Santana's face making her laugh."I love that I can still get you to blush." Santana pulls Quinn in another heated kiss as, Quinn slides her hand up her thigh. She slides, Santana's skirt up then lifts her on the edge of the bed. Quinn runs her fingers through, Santana's hair as tongue's get invlovled, exploring each others mouths. Needing air, she breaks the kiss then takes her shirt off, along with Santana's. She cups her face, tracing circles with her thumb."I'm so proud to be your wife too, you've helped so many families and now your gonna help those kids at the highschool. All I did was write a few books on our lives, anyone can do that. You have such a big heart and I love you so much." Santana places her hand over Quinn's and kisses her palm with a blush making Quinn laugh."I can still make you blush too." Quinn kisses her deeply then places small kisses down her neck as she reaches behind her back and takes her bra off. She takes her left nipple in her mouth, Santana throws her head back with a moan. Quinn places kisses down to her stomach then slides her underwear down. Kissing her inner thighs she drops to her knees and throws Santana's leg over her shoulder.

Santana runs her fingers through her short hair as Quinn licks her slit, she moans loudly leaning back on her elbows. Quinn traces circles to her clit and enters her with two fingers, Santana bucks her hips."Fuck! Mi amor, faster." Quinn picks up speed until, Santana reaches her climax."Oh, Quinn, holy fucking shit!" Quinn licks up all her juices, helping her ride out her orgasim. Santana collaspes onto the bed then Quinn crawls up her body placing small kisses up her torso to her lips. She props her self on her elbow, looking down at Santana, tracing patterns to her collar bone."A book tour is soon coming and so will the appearance on Ellen, are you ready to handle all of the paparazzi back in New York?" Santana shrugs her shoulders with a sigh."I'm more worried about the girls." Quinn nods her head in agreement, leaning down kissing Santana softly."Ditto, but Jay will make sure we'll have plenty of security. You know how he is, pulse he loves the girls, we're family." Santana changes their positions so she's on top of Quinn. Santana kisses Quinn deeply whir squeezing her breast, making her moan in her mouth. Santana breaks the kiss then slides Quinn's shorts and underwear down. She places small kisses to both of her hips then her inner thighs before crawling back up her body and entering her with two fingers. Quinn throws her head back with a moan, gripping Santana's shoulders. Santana rubs her clit with her thumb picking up speed until, Quinn reaches her climax. Santana kisses Quinn deeply then slides into them both under the covers."Sam should be back with the girls soon." Santana shrugs her shoulders sliding closer until their nose are touching."Then he can watch them and put them to bed, he's done it before." Soon both of them are cuddle together sleeping, Sam pulls into the drive way and looks over to Taylor and Adri sleeping. He climbs out of the car and decides to bring Adri in first, walking past the master bedroom he peeks in to see Quinn and Santana sleeping then goes to the nursery and tucks Adri in. He quickly, but quietly walks down the stairs and out the door. Taylor is lightly snoring with her head tilted to the side in a very uncfortable looking position. Sam carefully lifts her in his arms and quietly closes the car door before taking her to bed. He doesn't bother changing her, but takes her shoes and coat off then tucks her in. Tired himself he crashes on the large living room couch.

The next morning, Quinn and Santana walk into the kitchen, Sam,Taylor and Jay are making pancakes. Adri is sitting in her highchair by the table, playing with a washcloth. Quinn pulls Jay and Taylor in a hug following Santana then take their seats by Adri at the table."It's good to see you girls again, we miss you. Since I don't get to drive you as often I had to find someone else to chauffeur around." Jay and Sam place the stack of pancakes on the table as Taylor takes her seat."We miss you too, Jay. What time are we leaving?" Sam and Jay stack their own plates full of pancakes an take their seats at the island."As soon as your all ready, New York first, for the signing. Then we're off to LA, for Ellen. Don't worry about security I've talked to the staff at Barnes and Noble and the security at the studio." Quinn hums in response as Santana continues to eat."What about the schools?" Jay nods his head, pointing to a stack of books on the coffee table in the living room."Got Taylor's homework this morning and told Figgins about everything and got a substitute to fill in."

After everyone is finished eating, Jay and Sam volunteer to wash the dishes as they get dressed. Quinn helps, Taylor pick out an outfit and decides on a yellow and grey striped sweater with black skinny jeans and yellow flats. Santana is in the nursery changing, Adrianna's diaper. Then picks out a white long sleeved, bodysuit with yellow and black butterflies on it and grey, marled terry pants. Sam takes Taylor and Adri in the living room while Santana and Quinn get dressed them selves. Quinn chooses a grey knitted sweater with light skinny jeans and black ugg boots. Santana chooses a black and white striped shirt with black skinny jeans and black knee high boots. Quinn puts together a bag of toys to entertain both Adri and Taylor before they head down stairs. Sam has Taylor and Adri in their matching grey, buttoned fleece coats watching tv. Santana and Quinn out their own black fleece coats on before they all file out, into the limo."Mommy, is there gonna be alot of people waiting for you to sign their books?" Quinn shrugs her shoulders."Usually there is, if it gets too much for you, Uncle Jay will take you in the back room, ok?" Taylor nods we head and returns to the game on Quinn's iPad. At the airport, Quinn and Santana again help Taylor go through security, this time Taylor sits with Sam and Jay on the plane infront of Santana,Quinn and Adri. Santana passes, Taylors bag with her homework in it to Jay over the seats and helps her with her math and vocabulary. Quinn is helping, Adri stand on her legs by holding up by her arm pits. Santana is leaning over by Quinn and making, Adri laugh by making funny sounds."Babe, can you get my flip from my purse? I want this on video." Santana playfully rolls her eyes, grabbing her purse from under their seat and taking out the camera."How do I turn this thing on?" Quinn points to a small button on the side, Santana puts the purse back and turns the camera on."This big button in the middle, record?" Quinn laughs nodding her head."K, got it." Santana tries to get her laughing again but she's too busy trying to take the flip."No, Mija. Mommy will have a heart attack if you broke her camera." Quinn snorts and bumps their shoulders together with a pout."Would not." Adri screams taking the flip out of Santana's hands and puts it in her mouth."Yeah, that's what you want a video of, Adri's mouth." Santana takes the flip back making Adri fussy and trades it for toy keys instead. Quinn sits Adri on her lap and takes the camera from Santana then wipes it off.

By the afternoon, they land in New York. Quinn,Santana,Sam and Jay are already bracing for the paparazzi. Some security meet them at the gate and some help carry their bags. Sam has Taylor in his arms and pulls up the hoodie on her coat as Quinn does the same for Adri and has her close to her chest. Santana holds tightly onto Quinn's hand as they walk out of the airport and into the limo. The paparazzi try to get photos of the girls covered faces and as always, shout questions at them. In the limo, they all sigh in relief as Jay drives off. Sam shakes his head and looks out the window to see them being followed."I don't how you guys dealt with that for as long as ya did. That was crazy."

Taylor looks out the window at waves to them laughing then looks over to Quinn and Santana."I don't like them, but it's funny to see them run." Quinn snorts shaking her head as, Santans pumps her shoulder with Quinn."She's your daughter." Quinn laughs, pumping her shoulder with Santana's."Can you get, Adri's bottle? We should feed her before we get there." Santana hands her the bottle, then turns the tv on."Mija, what do you wanna watch? Spongebob?" Taylor nods her head and leans back on Sam's lap until they reach the store.

More paparazzi await them on the sidewalk, along with security. Sam climbs out first with Santana and Quinn following. Fans spot the family as they wait inline and scream their name to have their posters signed. Quinn hands Adri to Santana and approaches a few fans in front, she takes a few photos and signs some posters before heading inside with everyone. Their taken to the large break room to keep their coats and Taylor's bags in."Quinn, do you just wanna start it now? We still have a few minutes but it's up to you." Quinn nods her head with a polite smile."I don't want them to wait any longer." Quinn fixes Taylor's hair so she looks nice along with her own. Sam carries Adri and has her bag over his shoulder, while Santana carries Taylor."Do you have your book bag with your coloring books, Mija?" Taylor nods her head and Jay, along with security escort them out to the front of the building. Fans scream and wave to them, some holding posters and most taking pictures or video. Quinn and Santana take their seats at the table as Sam and Jay take theirs behind them. Taylor sits on Santana's lap and takes out her makers and coloring books."Mommy, if your markers run out, you can use mine." A near by employee is handed a mic and he tells the fans to be quiet so he can speak."I just want to make a few things clear, we don't want any trouble. Mrs. Lopez has come with her family and we want to keep them safe, so aboslutley no pushing. You will get your turn to meet with them and get your booked signed and photos taken. Also make sure your camera's are out and ready, I will take the photo for you so just have your camera's out so it'll get by faster and smoother." The employee leans down to Quinn and introduces himself to her and Santana as, Tyler. He hands her the mic and asks if she like to say a few words and she accepts. She clears her throat, standing to her feet so everyone can see her."I first wanna say, thank you for coming, you guys are amazing. It's a chilly day, here in New York so I hope you didn't have to wait to long." Quinn, puases to wave at a few fans making them scream."We literally came straight to her from the airport and we're a little jet lagged, sorry about that." Everyone laughs and a young girl screams 'we love you.' "So thank you for coming and I promise to sign and take as many pictures as I can." Quinn takes her seat, handing the mic back to Tyler as security lets the fans through the velvet rope.

A few teenagers with their moms are first in line."Hi, nice to meet you, thanks for coming." Quinn signs their books and takes a few pictures."We love all of your books, and as a mom I love how you discribe the feeling of seeing your child born. It was like your read my mind or something." Quinn gives her a hug with a small laugh and 'thank you.' The teenagers approach Santana and Taylor and ask them to sing their books also. Taylor slowly writes her name so it's neat, with her tongue peeking out the corner of her mouth. The girls take a few pictures as she does with a small laugh and one girl coments how cute she is."What do you say to the nice girl, Mija?" Taylor shyly slides the book back to the girl making them laugh."Gracias." The girls 'awh' and coment how cute its is she speaks Spanish before walking away with their mothers. Throught the singing Taylor gets alot of 'she's so cute' and even receives a few gifts. Sam has been keeping, Adri entertained but while Quinn is singing a book she gets cranky and Sam taps on Quinn's shoulder."I think she wants you." Quinn excuses herself then takes Adri from Sam and he returns to his seat. Adri grabs a maker and puts the end in her mouth, as Quinn signs some books for a group of young girls."She's so cute, how old is she?" Quin slides the girls book back and kisses the top of Adri's head."Thank you, she's only three months old. Me and Taylor have been trying to her to crawl but she's been stubborn." The girls 'Awh' and get a few phots with them both then do the same with Santana and Taylor. Quinn hears more stories from young girls and boys coming out to their parents and how she helped them as the day goes on. Taylor turns on Santana's lap and squeezes her cheeks together.

"Mami, I have to go to the bathroom." A few fans near by laugh at her antics as Santana grabs Taylors wrists and blows on her cheek."Uncle Sam will take you to the bathroom, just be careful, ok?" Taylor nods her head and kisses Santana's lips, earning an 'Awh' from the fans. Taylor climbs off Santana's lap, Sam takes her by the hand as they get escorted to the girls bathroom.

A young boy and his father appraoches Quinn next and she shakes both the hands with a big smile."Hi, I'm Quinn, nice to meet you." He shyly slides her his book, clearing his throat."My name is Troy, and I have to say thank you for helping me come out to my father. It wasn't easy, but once I was ready and had done it, I realized there really wasn't anything to be afraid of." Quinn walks around the table and hugs him the best she can with Adri in her arms."I didn't do anything but inspire, you did the rest. That was very brave for you to do and I'm proud of you." Quinn hugs his father also before taking her seat. He asks Santana to sign his book also and takes a photo with them both. Taylor and Sam return from the bathroom, Taylor takes her seat on Santana's lap again and colors in one of her books. By evening, Quinn and Santana have signed so many books that their hands are sore. Security escort them back to the room to get their coats and bags with their outfits for Ellen. They deal with the paparazzi walking out of the building and into the limo again. Jay pulls out to the road and looks in the review mirror."Back to the airport for another flight, I have us booked in the Hilton, close to the studio. The tapping is in the morning, so we'll be there by ten." When they get to th airport they deal with more, paparazzi and security. Being an overnight flight, they all sleep on the plane. Taylor sleeps on Santana's lap with her head on her shoulder, with Adrianna sleeping on Quinn's. Santana has her head on Quinn's shoulder as Quinn has hers on Sam's.

The next morning, they have Breakfeast on the plane, that Taylor claims isn't nearly as good as Quinn's. Being tired and dealing with paparazzi, Santana takes a pair of sunglasses from her purse so the bags under her eyes aren't seen. Jay cheeks them in their hotel and they head to their large room. Jay and Sam wait for them in their own room as the girls take showers and get changed. As they get ready, Quinn had been asked to recod it on her flip for the interview. Quinn has her usual shirt with a light blue cardigan with jean shorts and flats, Santana has her usuall tight dress with heels. Quinn films, Santana dressing Adri in a pink bodysuit with matching, pink striped fleece pants. She has Santana film herself getting ready then films Santana putting Taylor's hair in a bun. She's already dressed, wearing a red long sleeved shirt with a big heart in the middle with a small black bow above it. The heart is light pink filled with black and white dots, she's also wearing grey leggings and pink flats. When they finish, Jay knocks on the door and asks if their ready, Quinn takes Adri and the diaper bag before they leave the room."I got a call from Ellen's people, they wanna know what food you want in the dressing room." Quinn and Santana tell him what they want as they walk out of the building and climb into the limo. Jay calls them back as they drive to the studio as Santana, Taylor and Sam watch the small tv. Quinn takes out the flip again and films them on the drive, until they reach the studio and she puts it back in her purse.

Their escorted to their large dressing room and Taylor runs to the coffee table with the candy she asked for. Quinn changes, Adri's diaper in the bathroom while Santana eats the candy with Taylor."San! Stop eating the candy, you get worse then she does!" Taylor laughs in her hand as Santana pouts."Babe, I haven't had candy in forever. Let me have a little." Quinn returns with Adri and takes a seat next to Santana on the couch."You did have a little." Taylor continues to laugh and Santana pulls her on the couch and tickles her."I'll give you something to laugh about, little girl." Ellen walks in the room with a member from her staff and her wife, Quinn gives her the flip so they can get the video. Ellen and Portia shake their hands along with Jay and Sam."It's good to have you here! Me and my wife, have read your books and so excited to have you both here." Portia kneels in front of Taylor and introduces her self and Taylor shyly does the same."Thank you for having us here, we're excited too." Ellen talks to them about what they'll discuss on the show, and other things. Both Ellen and Portia take turns holding and play with Adri and Taylor before heading out. They watch the show from the big tv on the wall until it's their turn, at last minute they decide to leave Adri with Sam backstage since she's fallen asleep. Santana takes Taylor by the hand as they follow Jay and Quinn down the hall and wait to be called out on stage. Ellen has them play the video of them getting ready and from in the limo."Me and Portia are so excited to have them here with us today, here they are, the famous Lopez family." Ellen stands to her feet clapping as they step out to the stage. Quinn and Santana wave to the audience as Taylor shyly looks around, holding Santana's hand tightly. Ellen hugs Quinn then Santana and kneels down to Taylor, giving her hug before they take their seats. Taylor sits on Santana's lap with Quinn closer to Ellen."Welcome, it's good to have you here." Quinn and Santana give her a unison 'thank you' with polite smiles."Now I've talked with them backstage and you talked about flying in from New York, tell me about that." Quinn takes a deep breath and clears her throat.

"We had been in New York, like you said for a book signing, yesterday. We flew in this morning, checked into our hotel, got dressed and came here."

Ellen shakes her head as. the audience cheers and claps."Wow, that's crazy and you flew to New York, from Lima?" Quinn and Santana simultaneously nod their heads."With a nine year old and a three month old. Thats why the baby isn't out here with us, she feel asleep back stage." They bring up a photo of, Adrianna on the screen between Ellen and Quinn, earning an 'Awh' from the audience. Santana and Quinn laugh to themselves as Ellen looks on the photo with a smile."Me and Portia got to play with her backstage, she's a very well behaved baby as is Taylor over there." Taylor looks to the audience and leans back to Santana's front, playing with her fingers."Was she always such a good baby?" Quinn nods her head, clearing her throat."Yeah, always quiet and laid back, only cried when she needed something. And Taylor was always well behaved aslo." Ellen leans back in her chair crossing her legs."I wanna talk a little about the adoption and how it came about. I'll let, Santana talk about this. We know what Quinn was thinking about, reading the book. But I'm curious, what made you go to that descion of adopting, Taylor?" Santana clears her throat in her hand and takes a deep breath."I was a social worker in New York, and I was checking on a women who had drinking problems. I'm not gonna go into too much detail of it but I met, Taylor and took her to my office,it's normal procedure, it was my job. Taylor had become attached to me and seeing her pout I had to take her home, so I did. I just knew I had to give her a home and that's all I thought about and of course talking to my wife about it."

The audience and Ellen laugh a little and she turns to Taylor."I know your shy, but I wanna know what it's been like for you." Santana holds Taylor closer as Quinn looks on with a smile. Taylor looks around the audience and shrugs her shoulders."I love my family, Mami and mommy are the best." Santana kisses the top of her head earning another 'Awh' from the audience."Do you love being a big sister?" Taylor nods her head with a shy smile, Ellen sits to the edge of seat with a smile."I heard you can speak Spanish, can you tell is something in Spanish?" Taylor turns to Santana and she whispers something in her ear as Quinn and Ellen look on. She faces the audience and takes a deep breath, running her hands down her thighs out of nervousness."Gracias por invitarme y mi familia en el programa." Ellen and the audience cheer and claps their hands."That's very good, now what'd ya say?" Taylor laughs along with the audience."Thank you, for having me and my family on the show." Ellen claps her hands sitting back in her seat."I wanna talk some more about, Adrianna. Can we bring the photo back up?" The photo of Adrianna from the summer appears on the screen. Adrianna is laying on her stomach surrounded by her toys."She looks alot like the both of you, what I'm curious is, how?" Santana and Quinn laugh with the audience."We had a good friend of ours, you met backstage, donate for us. He has blue eyes so Thats what we were ecpecting, but when she was born, me and Santana noticed her hazel eyes. Our friend told us, his father has hazel eyes, so we got lucky." Ellen nods her head pointing to the screen."I guess ya did, now is have to ask, how did you make the descion of who was gonna carry?" Santana talks about Quinn being the first choice they made and how it got switched to her carrying the baby and how going through IVF was like."Me and Portia have thought about it, but there's so much to think about before you even start it, it's crazy. Quinn talks about it more in the book so we won't disscuss it further." Ellen turns in her chair to reach for something behind her and pulls out two bag and hands it to Taylor."This is for you and for your sister, and the other for your sister." Taylor shyly takes the bag from Ellen as, Quinn takes the other."Gracias." She opens the bag and pulls out a shirt with Ellen's face on it as Quinn pulls out a bodysuit for Adri with Ellen's face on it. The girls laugh along with the audience."I have to give stuff away with my face on it." Santana folds Taylor's shirt then puts back in the bag as Quinn does the same."Do if you'll be staying for awhile or are you flying back to Lima?" Quinn and Santana look at each other shaking their heads then back to Ellen."We might stay for the day, to look around maybe do some shopping. We don't want the girls exposed to too much crazy that is the paparazzi. We moved back to Lima for that reason." Ellen nods her head with an understanding smile."I could imagine, me and Portia don't have to deal with it too much, but when we do it's a pain in the butt. I just wanna shop and their there taking pictures, and you have children to think about so that must be tough." Both Santana and Quinn nod their head as Ellen turns to Taylor."How do you feel about strangers taking pictures of you and your family?"

Taylor shrugs her shoulders with a sigh."It's weird, one time we were at the park, when we lived in New York, and they were taking pictures of me, mommy and Mami feeding the ducks. So I turned to them and waved." Ellen and the audience laugh as she clears her throat."Now, you go to a public school, yes?" Taylor nods her head bitting her lower lip."Do the kids at school know who your parents are?" Taylor shakes her head."No." Ellen hums as a response with her brows furrowed.

"They know you have two moms though right?" Taylor nods her head, Ellen turns her attention to Quinn and Santana."Have you had to deal with the parents, does anyone in Lima know who your are?" Ellen says with a laugh, Santana clears her throat and adjusts Taylor on her lap."Well, yeah we both grew up there. We haven't come across anyone who knows about Quinn's books or any tabloid magazines, if that what you mean."

Ellen continues to discuss about the media, and how it effects their lives now and in New York before it comes to an end."Thank you so much for being here with us this morning. It's been fun, you should come back sometime." Quinn and Santana nod their heads with polite smiles and Ellen goes to commercial break. They say their goodbyes to both Ellen and Portia, before Jay escorts them back to the dressing room. They gather all their stuff together and head out to the limo and back to their hotel room. Santana feeds Adrianna as Taylor watches tv with Sam and Quinn talks with Molly on the phone. Sam flips through the channels and lands on E news, their showing a clip of them arriving at the airport thenn changes it so Taylor doesn't see. Quinn walks in the room running her hands through her hair with a sigh."What's wrong, Mi amor?" Quinn sits next to Santana and rests her head on her shoulder."Just talking to Molly about more dates for book signings, there won't be that many this year though." Santana burps Adri then lays her on the bed as Sam turns to them."You two gonna go out? I can watch the girls for you. I know you we're just skeptical of going cause of them." Santana turns to Quinn with a pout, she smiles and gives her a soft kiss."We'll go shopping, but I'm doing it for you, San." Santana pulls her in a deep kiss before try both change into more casual clothes. They remind, Sam of the rules and to call them if he has any trouble. Jay escorts them out to the limo and drive them to the stores, he drops them off so he can shop for his wife. Santana takes Quinn by the hand and walk into the H&M store. A few paparazzi spot them but employees don't allow them inside."We should look for something for the girls." Santana and Quinn look through the kids/infant section and finds a few outfits before going through the women's clothes. Santana looks out the window to more paparazzi taking photos with a sigh."As fun as meeting the fans and Ellen, I can't wait to go back home." Quinn looks out the window then wraps her arms around Santana's waist."Same, and I never thought I would hear you say that." Santana laughs then pulls Quinn in a slow kiss."Me either, come on let's go pay for these. I feel like an animal in a zoo." They pay for the clothes and Santana calls Jay as they walk out the building. Quinn holds on to Santana's hand as they wait and paparazzi continue to take pictures and film them.'Where are the kids, Quinn?' Santana puts her phone back in her purse and tells Quinn she might as well answer their questions."A friend of ours is watching them." Santana whispers something about the paparazzi in her ear and kisses her cheek.'How are you liking LA, so far?' Quinn turns to the man with a polite smile."It's warmer than, Lima which is nice." Jay pulls up to the sidewalk, Santana opens the door for Quinn and they both climb in. The paparazzi continue to take photos as Jay pulls out to the road.

At the hotel, Quinn and Santana walk into their room to, Sam and Taylor on the floor with Adri, recording with the flip."Hey, I think she's starting to crawl." Quinn and Santana join them on the floor after taking their coats of and setting the bags down."Come on, baby girl, crawl." Adri lifts herself on all fours and bounces a little making cooing noises."You can do it, Mija. Crawl to mommy and Mami." Sam zooms in on her face as she smiles at Santana then zooms back out as she starts to crawl."Yay! your doing it!" Taylor claps along with Santana and Quinn as Adri climbs to Quinn's lap with a big smile. Quinn holds her over her head and blows on her stomach."I can't believe your crawling now, your getting so big." Santana takes Adri from her and covers her face with kisses."I see who your favorite is, crawl to mommy and not me." Quinn snorts along with Sam. Santana sets Adri back to the floor and watch her crawl then pulls Taylor on her lap, tickling her sides."Am I your favorite?" Taylor laughs shakin her head making Santana tickle her more."What?! I'm suppose to be your favorite!" Taylor squirms out of her lap and crawls to Sam as Santana fakes a pout. Quinn leans over and kisses her softly."Awh, if it makes you feel better, your my favorite." Santana smiles and pulls Quinn in a heated kiss as Sam covers Taylors eyes."Child in the room, San." Santana continues to kiss Quinn, flipping Sam off behind her back making him laugh.

What do you think about the chapters/episode, if you've seen it? let me know with a review(:

Taylor's Sweater

. ?dn=gp300646002&dv=0&shopid=0&pdn=gc15665

Shirt

. ?dn=gp300629052&dv=0&shopid=0&pdn=gc43342

Adri's pants

. ?dn=gp299760002&dv=0&shopid=0&pdn=gc7191

Fleece coat

. ?dn=gp299957002&dv=0&shopid=0&pdn=gc60786


	26. Chapter 26: Unexpected Guests

Where the Heart Is

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) If anyone has Kik or is intrested, I just got one. My username is the same as for this and before you ask, I didn't want to use my real last name. So I have it as 'Lopez' Lol. I just thought it would be fun to have and if you wanna talk glee with me or even my story(s) don't be shy and message me!

Chapter 26: Unexpected Guests

After another flight and more paparazzi, they return home to Judy sitting in her car parked in front of the house."Who's that, Mami?" Quinn looks out the window taking a deep breath, as Santana kisses the back of her hand."I'll take the girls inside, ok?" Quinn nods her head then pulls Santana in a deep kiss. Quinn climbs out of the car following Santana, she knocks on Judy's window and steps aside so Judy can get out as, Santana takes Adri and Taylor in the house."This is unexpected, not that happy to see you here, but what are you doing here?" Judy takes a deep breath and pulls Quinn in a hug."Josie has told me you moved here, I've been meaning to stop by but I've been busy." Quinn nods we head as Judy rubs her arm."I saw you on tv, you looked so pretty." Quinn clears her throat and shakes her head."Do you want to come inside or something? I still don't really understand what your doing here, when you could've called." Judy shifts her weight to both feet, shaking her head."I just wanted to see you, and tell you some news." Quinn arches her brow, slowly nodding her head."I met someone, his name is, Richard. I really like him, that's what I meant about me being busy." Quinn crosses her arms across her chest with her hip out.

"When did you meet him?" Before she can answer, Quinn shakes her head, waving her off."You know what, doesn't matter. I don't wanna know." Quinn takes a deep breath, putting her hands on her hips."Is this all you came for? To tell me about this man?" Judy nods her head, avoiding Quinn's gaze."It's been a long time, Quinn. I just want to be happy, and he makes me happy."

Quinn looks between Judy and the house, clearing we throat."You wanna see the girls? I don't even think you've met, Taylor yet. She is your granddaughter after all." Judy follows Quinn inside, she looks around the foyer while Quinn takes her coat an hangs it on the wall hanger."Nice house, very spacious." Quinn hangs her own coat up then gives, Judy a tour of downstairs."I love the kitchen, it's so big." Judy walks around the room as Quinn leans on the island.

"I think the girls might be upstairs." Judy walks to the pantry and takes a peek inside and jumps, seeing Santana hiding inside. Quinn runs to her side with her hand on Judy's back. "San?! What are you doing in there? You almost gave my mom a heart attack." Santana puts her finger over her mouth telling them to be quiet when, Taylor runs in the kitchen."Found you, Mami!" Santana sighs with a pout, walking out of the pantry and closes the door behind her."I totally would've won too." Taylor looks to Judy and clings to Santana's side. Quinn kneels in front of her as Santana runs her fingers through her hair."Don't be scared, this is my mother, Judy. She won't bite. Why don't you say hi?" Quinn kisses her forehead then steps aside, standing by Santana. Taylor bites her bottom lip as Judy kneels in front of her."Your a very pretty little girl. It's nice to finally meet you." Taylor looks up to Santana, she nods her head with a smile for encouragement. She looks back over to Judy and shakes her hand, shyly."Nice to meet you too." Taylor clings to Santana's leg as Judy stands to her feet."Sorry, she's just shy." Judy waves her off, shaking her head."That's fine, so where's the baby? It feels like I haven't seen her in forever." Santana takes, Taylor in the living room as Quinn escorts Judy upstairs. She shows her the rest of the room first before the nursery. Quinn looks over the crib with a smile then takes, Adri in her arms.

"Hey, baby girl. Did you just wake up? I want you to meet someone, you haven't seen in awhile." Quinn gestures for Judy to join her, she creases Adri's cheek with a smile then rubs her back."She's so big." Judy continues to inspect her with a few unsheded tears."I forgot, she has your eyes. They look just like yours, when you were a baby." Quinn kisses the top of Adri's head, swaying a little.

"You wanna hold her?" Judy looks to, Quinn and nods her head with a smile. She carefully passes her on, Adri looks to Judy like she's trying to memorize her face."For someone who isn't blood related to you, sure reminds me alot of you, when you were a baby." Quinn takes a deep breath, ignoring the coment."You did the samething, you always looked like you we're investigating something. Always quiet and laid back, always smiling." Judy places Adri back in her crib then turns her attention to, Quinn and cups her face."You have a beautiful family, though I worry. Your still your father's daughter, I know you won't agree with me but we was a good man. It started out with a bad temper, then the pressure of work got the best of him. Just be careful, I know you wouldn't want to hurt your children, but neither did your father." Quinn wants to throw, Judy out of the house just for that coment. She takes a deep breath and holds back tears as Judy leaves the room."I think we should let the baby sleep, I want to get to know, Taylor better." Quinn wipes some escaped tears as Judy wonders down to the living room. She goes to the bathroom across the hall and washes her face, trying to control herself before going to the living room. Taylor is showing Judy her toys, still shy she stays close to Santana."This is my favorite stuffed animal, it used to be sissy's but mommy let me have it." Santana looks over to Quinn with worry and mouths 'You ok?.' Quinn just nods her head with a smile not reaching her eyes and Santana lets it go for later. Quinn takes a seat on the couch watching Taylor with Judy, she sits on the small table to show her tea set. She has Santana and Judy sit with her as she pours water in their cups."Since your my Mommy's, mom that makes you my grandma." Judy nods her head with a small smile."Did you know, Mommy's dad hurt her? She told me so." Santana quickly stands to her feet, taking Taylor in her arms.

"I'm so sorry, I'll take her up to her room." Santana leaves as Judy stands to her feet and straightens out her skirt."Mom, I'm sorry. She's just a little girl, she doesn't know any better." Judy avoids Quinn's gaze, leaving the room as Quinn follows."She may just be a little girl, but it just reminds me of my failed marriage." Quinn scoffs crossing her arms."Failed marriage? That's what it reminded you of?! What happened with all that shit about you telling me, you wished you were a better mother?! Is that all gone now?!"

Judy shakes her head, holding back tears."Of course not, I still regret it. I could've said or done something, but I loved your father! He was turning into another person and I just thought I could somehow get him back!" Quinn runs her hand through her hair, taking in a shaky breath."We have to stop yelling, we'll upset the girls." Judy wipes her eyes with a sniffle."I loved your father since highschool, and after the accident I didn't recgnoize him anymore. God forbid if you were ever in the same position, and it changed Santana what would you do?" Quinn shakes her head, stepping closer to Judy."Don't you compare, Russell with Santana! They are two completely different people! Santana wouldn't lay a finger on our girls and neither will I!" Quinn closes her eyes and sighs."Please get out of my house. We tried to start over and have a relationship, but I don't think it's gonna work, please leave." Judy looks over, Quinn's shoulder then nods her head and walks out the front door. Quinn loses it and sobs into her hand, before she falls to the ground though, Santana picks her up in her arms. Quinn warps her arms around her neck as Santana takes her to the couch. Quinn burries her face in Santana's neck as she continues to sob."Don't listen to anything that women says, ok? You have been nothing but the best mom for our girls. Taylor is becoming a mini you, she loves you and knows you'll never hurt her." Santana kisses Quinn's temple, holding her tightly as Taylor tip toes in the room, around to the side of the couch with her rabbit under her arm."Baby, wait for me in the hall, ok? I'll be right there." Taylor slowly nods her head then does as she's told. Santana brushes some hair behind Quinn's ear and kisses her cheek."Mi amor, I'll be just a minute, ok?" Quinn wipes her eyes, nodding her head then pulls Santana in a heated kiss."I love you so much." Santana creases Quinn's cheek giving her a soft kiss."I love you more." Santana slides out from under Quinn and joins Taylor in the hall. She kneels in front of her and tugs on her hand."What are you doing down here? Your supposed to be asleep." Taylor looks over Santana's shoulder with a frown and sighs."I heard yelling, is mommy sad?" Santana rubs Taylor's arms and clears her throat."Yeah, beautiful she's really sad. Her mom said some, not very nice things, but she won't be coming around anymore." Taylor plays with the end of Santana's air, twirling it around her finger."We should make her happy again." Santana smiles brushing some of Taylor's hair behind her ear."I think she'll like that, and I have an idea. I'll tell have her change into pajamas while you get some sheets from the closet upstairs, ok?" Taylor runs up the stairs as Santana gets Quinn and takes her by the hand to their room."Me and Taylor have a surprise for you, so wait in the hall. I know your tired but it was her idea." Santana cups Quinn's cheek and kisses her softly."She doesn't like to see her mom sad, and neither do I." Quinn takes a deep breath and wipes more of her tears. Santana takes her by the hand into the downstairs hall, where Taylor is waiting. Santana looks behind her and sees the sheets on the couch."K, Mi amor. Stay here, it won't take long." Santana gives her a quick kiss before heading into the living room. She helps Taylor set everything up, even grabs a few chairs from the kitchen."Babe? We're ready!" Quinn slowly makes her way in the living room and when she sees the sheet tent, she can't help but smile. Santana and Taylor are standing by the opening with smiles."Are you happy now, mommy?" Quinn kneels infront of Taylor and pulls her in a tight hug.

"Yeah. I have the best family in the world. Thank you, baby." Taylor pulls out of the embrace and wipes some of Quinn's tears with a pout."Your still crying." Quinn kisses both of Taylors cheeks with a smile."Happy tears. How bout we climb in?"

Taylor gives Quinn a quick hug before crawling under the sheets.

"I wanna sit by you, mommy." Quinn crawls in next, following Santana. Taylor cuddles to Quinn's side with her head on her shoulder as Santana takes Quinn's other side."Mami, can you sing?" Santana smiles, brushing some behind Taylor's ear."Sure, baby. What do you want me to sing, Taylor Swift?" She nods her head and cuddles further into Quinn's side. Santana thinks about it for a moment before deciding on a song.

Quinn's eyes are like a jungle

She smiles, it's like the radio

She whispers songs into my window

In words that nobody knows

These pretty girls on every corner

They watch her as she's walking home

Saying, "Does she know?"

Will you ever know?

You're beautiful

Every little piece love,

And don't you know

You're really gonna be someone,

Ask anyone.

And when you find everything you looked for

I hope your love will lead you back to my door

Oh, but if it don't,

Stay beautiful

Quinn finds another way to be

The highlight of my day

I'm taking pictures in my mind

So I can save them for a rainy day

It's hard to make a conversation

When she's taking my breath away

I should say, hey, by the way...

You're beautiful

Every little piece love,

And don't you know

You're really gonna be someone,

Ask anyone.

And when you find everything you looked for,

I hope your love lead you back to my front door.

Oh, but if it don't

Will you stay

Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful

Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful

La la la

Oh, oh, oh, oh,

Oh, but if it don't,

Stay beautiful

Stay beautiful

Na, na, na, na, na

Towards the end of the song, Santana sings it more quietly. Taylor is fast asleep, sucking her thumb. Quinn runs her fingers through Taylor's hair and looks over to Santana."You mean what you said before?" Santana lightly kisses her cheek then her lips."Of course I do, Taylor did this for you. Your and amazing mother and wife, and you don't have a single mean bone in that beautiful body of yours." Quinn leans closer to Santana so that their noses are touching."But I'm still scared, what if I lose my temper with the girls? I wouldn't forgive myself." Santana shakes her head and creases Quinn's cheek."That wouldn't happen but if it does, I'll be there to calm you down." Quinn kisses the palm of Santana's hand then pulls her in a heated kiss."Your an amazing mother and wife too, and I don't know what I would do without you." Santana pulls Quinn in another heated kiss before cuddling together and falling asleep.

The next day, Santana and Quinn wake up to noises coming from the kitchen. It's just the two of them under the sheets, Santana looks around and peeks through the sheets to check the time."Babe, we slept in." Santana turns to Quinn and stretches her arms over her head."Where's, Taylor did you see her?" Santana shakes her head then leans down and kisses Quinn softly."But I'm going to assume that's her making all of that noise." Quinn sits up and also stretches as Santana crawls out of the sheets. Then Quinn follows her out and slaps Santana's bottom."Owh, babe that hurt." Quinn snorts as she follows Santana out to the kitchen.

Taylor is standing on a chair in front if the stove with Brittany, making French toast. Adri is sitting in her high chair by the table, drinking her bottle."Brittany? When did you get here?" Taylor runs over to Santana and Quinn with a pout."Your not supposed to come in yet, I wanted it to be a surprise." Quinn picks up Taylor and kisses her cheek."We're still surprised." Brittany puts their French toast on some plates then squirts whipped cream on top."I came this morning, Joe is at the hotel. I got a call from, Sue so we're moving here, after we find a house." Quinn sets Taylor to her feet as they take their seats at the table and Brittany and Taylor joins them."Have you told, Sue that your pregnant?" Brittany nods her head and takes the bottle from Adri."Yeah, it's still early in the pregnancy so I can dance. When my stomach looks like it's about to explode, Sue said I can hire an assistant." Santana pours more syrup on her pancakes, shaking her head."I still can't believe your gonna have a baby." Taylor leans over Adri's chair and plays with her, as Santana continues to put more syrup on her toast."Babe, that's so gross." Santana takes a piece in her mouth then leans over and kisses Quinn's lips, covering them with syrup. She licks her lips with a smile, shaking her head."Thanks for that." Santana laughs and returns to her food. Brittany looks between the two with a smile."You two are still super cute, it kinda makes me sick." Quinn and Santana snort as they finish their food and takes their plates to the dishwasher.

Quinn takes Adri out of her chair and covers her face with kisses then smells her bottom."Babe, I'm gonna take her upstairs, she needs to be changed." As she walks out of the kitchen, Brittany grabs her arm stopping her."Let me, I'm gonna be a mom and I want some practice. Please." Quinn sighs and looks to Santana, she shrugs her shoulders and mouths 'Let her.' She turns to Brittany and hands Adri to her."You know how to change it, right?" Brittany nods her head and takes the baby to the nursery. Santana nudges Taylor's shoulder and mouths 'Go with her.' Taylor runs up the stairs as Santana pulls Quinn towards her, wrapping her arms around her neck."Feeling better?" Quinn leans their foreheads together and kisses Santana softly."Much, thank you." Santana pulls Quinn in a heated kiss, she slides her hand down to Quinn's chest and squeezes her breast. Quinn moans in Santana's mouth, slipping her own hands in her shorts and squeezes her bottom. Breaking the kiss Santana kisses her neck, sucking on her pulse point as the phone rings. Both groan and Quinn reaches behind her and takes the phone.

-"Hello?"

-"Hi, this is Millie Rose. Is there a Santana Lopez there?"

-"Sure, hold on." (Quinn holds the phone to her chest and mouths Santana her name. Then hands the phone to her)

-"This is Santana."

-"Hi, this is Marely and Maci's mom, Millie. Sorry for calling at your home, I just wanted thank you, Mr. Figgins told me your agreed with taking to, Marely. She's so much trouble in the past with her other Guidence councilor's and it's nice to know she can trust you. She'll hate me for saying this but, she hasn't stopped talking about you."

-"You welcome, I took this job so I can help kids. Marely is a good girl, and that's very sweet."

-"And my Maci has been wanting to stay the night, but she's on the shy side. Would it be okay if I had Marely drop her off?"

-"Sure, I bet Taylor would love that. We can drop her off tomorrow morning if you like."

-"Thanks that'll help, I have work in the morning and I was gonna have Marely pick her up. She should be over shortly, thanks again and it was nice talking to you."

-"You welcome, you too. Have a nice day."

Santana hangs up the phone and sets it behind Quinn on the island. She wraps her arms around Quinn's neck with a smile."Where were we?" Quinn snorts as Santana pulls her in a heated kiss as she cups her face. Quinn swipes her tongue along her bottom lip, Santana opens her mouth with moan as Taylor and Brittany enter the room."Child present!" Santana jumps breaking the kiss and glares at Brittany making Quinn laugh."Me and Aunt Brittany wanna go to the park." Santana takes a deep breath and clears her throat."You can't, your friend is staying the night. Her mother just called, she should be here soon." Taylor gasps with a big smile."Really?" Santana nods her head laughing."Awesome! I'm gonna bring down my toys!" Taylor runs up to her room as Brittany takes a seat on the island with a pout."I really wanted to go to the park." Quinn and Santana snort and Quinn reaches across the island and pats her hand."We can still go to the park, when her friend gets here." Brittany smiles pumping her fist in the air when the door bell rings and Santana squints her eyes at Quinn."Did we always have a door bell?" Quinn laughs nodding her head and kisses her softly. Santana shrugs her shoulders with a sigh as she walks out to the door."I'll get it!" Taylor runs down the stairs as Santana opens the door. Marely is standing with Maci at her side, holding her overnight bag."Hey, Marely. Nice to see you." Santana shakes her hand then kneels in front of Maci."Nice to finally meet you, Taylor has tons of toys to show you so you'll have fun. And later we'll go to the park, sound good?" Maci shyly nods her head with a small smile as Santana stands to her feet."Is it ok if I use your phone? The car has been acting up and I promised my mom I'd let her know we made it ok." Santana steps aside to let them in, Taylor right away takes Maci up to her room. Santana escorts Marely to the kitchen and hands her the phone."Babe, this is Marely. One of my students, she just needs to use the phone real quick." Quinn shakes her hand, introducing herself then lets Marely take the phone in the living room."Where's Maci?" Santana takes a seat at the island, pointing to the ceiling."Taylor took her upstairs, probably showing her the theatre room and her toys." Marely returns to the room and hands Santana the phone with a small smile."Thanks for letting, Maci stay over. The move hasn't been easy, she hasn't made many friends." Santana puts the phone on its stand, shaking her head."It's fine, if she takes after her sister then we shouldn't have a problem." Marely nods her head with a light blush, Brittany looks between the two with her head tilted then holds her hand out for Marely to shake."I'm Brittany, their best friend." Marely shyly shakes her hand with a smile."Nice to meet you." Marely turns to Santana and Quinn with a sigh."I should be going actually, thanks again." Quinn nods her head with a small wave and polite smile, Santana escorts Marely to the door but before she can leave, Santana rests her hand on Marely's shoulder."I don't know if your mom said anything but, every morning instead of home room come see me at my office, ok? I talked to Figgins and we think it'll be easier for you to have me to talk to, I know the move hasn't been easy for you either."

Marely sighs, avoiding Santana's gaze."I thought after the last time it would be, but it's not." Santana rubs her arm with a sympathetic smile."Thank you, Mrs. Lopez. Your the only one that seems to really care." Santana pulls Marely in a hug, rubbing her back and making Marely blush."Anytime, you better get home before your mother starts to worry." Marely nods her head and walks out of the house. Santana turns to see Brittany standing in the hall with her arms crossed."What?" Brittany shrugs her shoulders and takes a few steps towards Santana."That girl totally has a crush on you, you should be careful." Santana squints her eyes at Brittany then sighs and walks into the kitchen. Quinn is on her lap, looking through her mail. Santana runs her hands down her arms and kisses her temple."Whatcha doing?" Quinn turns and kisses Santana deeply."Mail, I have to go back to New York for some book signings. I think I'm gonna go by self this time, you have work and Taylor has school. I don't want you two missing too much of it." Santana rests her head on Quinn's shoulder with a pout as Brittany enters the room."But I'll miss you too much, and so will the girls." Quinn laughs turning in her seat and wraps her arms around Santana's waist."I know I'll miss you too, but we have Skype and cell phones. I'll call every day, ok?" Santana leans their foreheads together with a sigh."And how long will you be gone?" Quinn bites her lower lip and Santana gives her a 'you better tell me now' look."About a week." Santana groans and squeezes Quinn's cheeks together."Me vuelves loco, ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer todo ese tiempo? Mi amor, tengo necesidades y es mejor llegar a una solución." Quinn squints her eyes at Santana, shaking her head. Santana points her finger to her with a stern look."Don't act like you don't know what I just said. You practically lived at my house, you know exactly what I said and you better do it fast." Quinn laughs at Brittany's pout and covers her face, hiding her blush."Britt, don't even ask. I'm so not telling you what she said, she spoke Spanish for a reason." Brittany just shrugs her shoulders as Quinn responds to her emails and Santana runs upstairs."I'm gonna go play with the girls!" Quinn snorts shakin her head."She is such a child sometimes." Quinn looks to Brittany with a frown."Why aren't you joining them?" Brittany shrugs her shoulders and walks around the island to hug Quinn."I have to go back actually. Me and Joe have to look at houses today. Give, Taylor and Adri my love for me."

Quinn hugs her back then escorts her out the door."I'm glad your moving here, it'll be nice to have some old friends living close by." Brittany gives her one more hug before leaving and Quinn closes the door behind her. She turns to the stairs when she hears a loud bang from the theatre room. She runs up the stairs and trough the door, Taylor and Maci are laughing on one of the couches with Santana on the floor. Quinn kneels beside her trying to hold a laugh.

"Aweh, babe. What happened?" Santana looks up to Quinn with a pout."I fell." Quinn bends over in laughter making Taylor and Maci laugh even more."So not funny, babe! My body is sore, cause of those too brats!" Quinn looks up to Taylor, she shakes her head laughing still."We didn't do anything, she was the one jumping on all the couches." Quinn helps Santana to her feet and kisses her softly."I'm sorry, but you to admitt, it's a skittle funny." Santana sighs, shaking her head."Your lucky I love you two." Santana turns to Maci pointing her finger."And your lucky I like you or I would be calling your sister." Maci covers her mouth laughing along with Taylor."Still think it's funny, huh?" Santana chases the little girls around the room, she catches Maci and throws her on the couch and tickles her side. Taylor jumps on Santana's back trying to stop her."Babe! help me!" Quinn takes Taylor off Santana's back and does the same to her as Santana does to Maci."Ok, I give up! No more tickling!" Both stop and Taylor takes Maci by the hand and runs out of the room making Santana and Quinn laugh. Quinn leans down and kisses Santana deeply."Love you." Santana smiles pulling her in another kiss."Love you more."

How mad are you guys about the hiatus? I hate it! We have to wait until next year for Brittana, and Santana will be singing three songs in an episode! I dont wanna wait! Lol. Santana says:'You drive me crazy, what am I supposed to do all that time? My love, I have needs and you better come up with a solution.'


	27. Chapter 27: Missing, Quinn

Where the Heart Is

Authors note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Warning: alot of smut.

Chapter 27: Missing, Quinn

After lunch, Santana and Quinn take the girls to a near by park. Maci and Taylor are playing on the slide while Quinn and Santana have, Adrianna on the swings. Quinn of course, has her flip and is filming as Santana pushes, Adri."I can't believe how big she is already, I remeber when we found out you were pregnant." Santana smiles down at Adri as she laughs.

"Me too. One of the best days of my life." Quinn looks behind her to check on Taylor and Maci then returns to recording the baby."Babe, what do you think she'll say first, mommy or Mami?" Santana scoffs."She'll deffenitly say, Mami first." Quinn laughs shaking her head."How can you be so sure?" Santana shrugs her shoulders."Face it, babe I'm more awesome." Adri reaches out to the camera with a big smile and screams."Whatever. I know she's deffenitly gonna be an actress, she loves the camera." Adri kicks her feet and reaches for the flip again as Santana checks the time.

"We should get the girls home, almost time for dinner." Quinn turns the camera off then puts it in her phone. She takes Adri out if the swing and takes her to the car as Santana calls for Taylor and Maci.

At the house, Santana turns on a movie for the girls as Quinn makes something to eat."Mami, can we play a game instead?" Santana turns the tv off then takes a few nerf guns, Josie brought over. She hands them to Taylor Maci then loads it for them."You two can be on a team, ok? Rules are no aiming for the face and don't run outside." Taylor and Maci both nod their heads as Santana loads her own gun."I told you my Mami is super awesome." Santana kisses the top of Taylors head with a smile."Okay, I'm gonna start over here. You two go behind the couch." Santana stands by the tv while the girls take their place and use the back of the couch to hold their guns up."We're ready." Santana starts shooting and both girls run across the hall, in the dinning room. Santana runs in after them, she sees Maci's foot peeking out from the long table cloth. She kneels down next to the table and lifts the cloth up getting blasted with bullets as the girls laugh then run off again."Hey! you'll be sorry you did that!" Santana runs down the hall and into the study. She looks around the room when the girls pop out from behind the curtains."We're winning, Mami!" Santana shoots back, the girls reload the guns and shoot her some more. Santana runs down the hall and hides in the closet. After she hears they've past her she runs into the kitchen and hide behind the island. Quinn is cutting up some tamatoes laughing."What in the world are you doing?" Santana looks up to Quinn and holds her finger to her mouth making her laugh more."Yeah it's official, I married a child." Santana slaps Quinn's bottom making her yelp with a laugh.

Taylor and Maci tip toe in the room holding hands."Mommy have you seen, Mami?" Quinn smiles and looks down to the floor then back to the girls."No, baby I haven't seen her." Taylor gives Quinn a thumbs up then gestures for Maci to follow her. They walk around the island closer to Quinn's side the they come up behind Santana."Found you!" Santana jumps as Taylor and Maci shoot at her until they run out of bullets."Babe, you totally told them where I was." Quinn laughs at her pout as she carries the plates to the table."Dinner is ready anyway." The girls set their guns on the island then takes their seats. Santana sets hers down with a pout."I could've kicked ass, if you hadn't told." Quinn shakes her head and pats the seat next to her."Come sit by me, wifey!" Santana takes a seat with a small smile then leans over and kisses Quinn softly."Ewh, I'm eating." Santana and Quinn laugh as Santana throws a napkin at Taylor. Maci folds her hands, clearing her throat."At my house we say grace." Santana looks over to Quinn, she nods her head and folds her own hands as she does the same. Santana gestures for Taylor to follow as Maci starts the blessing."Dear, god thank you for our food, please keep us healthy, bless our family and our soilders and faithfully departed. Bless my new friend Taylor and her mommies, watch over them and protect them from hate, amen." Maci and Taylor put together their tacos as Santana and Quinn look on with smiles. Maci looks over to them as she reaches for the lettuce."What?" They shake their heads and Quinn reaches across the table, creasing her cheek."That was very sweet of you, to mention us in your prayer." Maci shrugs her shoulders putting the lettuce on her taco as Quinn leans back in her seat."I've been praying for you guys and Taylor, since that mean kid made fun of her. Besides my sister likes girls too and there's nothing wrong with that, it's still love." Santana looks to Maci with her eyes bulging out of her head."Wait she told you? Does your mom know?" Quinn looks between the two confused as does Taylor."No, she didn't have to. I know how she is around someone she likes." Santana nods her head with a small 'oh' and they return to their food."Mami, tonight can me and Maci sleep in the theatre room?" Santana thinks about it for a moment swallowing her food."I don't know, you did beat me at our nerf fight." Taylor and Maci look to Santana with pleading eyes and Quinn pumps her shoulder with a smile."San, let them sleep in the theatre." Santana bumps her shoulder back."Fine."

Taylor pumps her fist and excuses herself and Maci from the table and run upstairs. Santana and Quinn clean up the table and wash the dishes before going upstairs themselves. Santana changes into pj's as Quinn changes and feeds, Adri. Santana brushes her teeth then joins the girls in the theatre room."Baby, did you get all the blankets and pillows from the hall?" Taylor holds them up with a hum, Santana looks through the movie shelf and picks out 'Brave' then puts it in the DVD player."Mami, are you and mommy gonna watch it with us?" Taylor cuddles with Maci under the blankets as Santana presses play and joins them on the couch.

Santana kisses the top of her head and hums as response."We have to wait until she's finished getting ready for bed." Taylor turns to the screen with a sigh as Maci pokes her looks over to her with a smile and pokes her back.

"Pass it on." Maci pokes her again then Taylor turns to Santana and pokes her. Santana looks over to Taylor laughing to her self."What was that for?" Taylor shrugs her shoulders and points to Maci."She told me to pass it on." Santana laughs as Quinn enters the room.

"Oh, I love this movie." She takes a seat next to Santana and cuddles to her side with her head resting on her chest. Santana hits play on the menu as Maci rests her head on Taylor's shoulder. Santana kisses the top of Quinn's head and holds her close. Through the movie, Santana occasionally looks over to the girls. Taylor is fighting to stay awake as Maci is already sleeping. Santana looks down to Quinn and sees her also fighting to stay awake then returns to the movie.

A few hours later, Santana wakes up to the menu on the screen. Then she looks over to the girls, Maci had her head on Taylor's chest and Taylor has managed to turn them so their heads are almost hanging off the couch. Santana covers them with the blanket then looks down to Quinn and brushes some of her hair behind her ear. She kisses her forehead and rubs her arm."Mi amor, wake up." Quinn moves in her sleep with a light snore but doesn't wake up. Santana leans down and kisses the shell of her ear."Quiero hacerle el amor a mi alma gemela, despierta hermosa."

Quinn rubs the sleep from her eyes and looks up to Santana with a smile. She leans their foreheads together and gives her a soft kiss.

"Have I ever told you, how much I love it when you speak Spanish?" Santana snorts and shakes her head then leans up so their lips are grazing."Vamos a la habitación conmigo, y voy a hablar español todo lo que quieras." Quinn groans then pulls Santana in a heated kiss, she swipes her tongue along Santana's bottom lip. Santana opens her mouth with a moan, squeezing Quinn's right breast. Breaking the kiss, Quinn takes Santana by the hand and into their bedroom then Santana takes control, guiding Quinn to the end of the bed. She gently places her in the middle and hovers over her as she creases her face."I said I wanted to make love to you." Quinn places her hand over Santana's as she leans down and slowly kisses her. Santana slowly builds the kiss up, growing more heated. She swipes her tongue along her bottom lip, Quinn opens her mouth with a moan. Santana slowly moves her hand down to Quinn's neck to her chest. Breaking the kiss she looks down to Quinn with a loving smile."I'm gonna miss you so much, Mi amor. We've never been away from each other more than a day." Quinn smiles and pulls Santana in another kiss as she creases her arm. Santana kisses down Quinn's neck and sucks on her pulse point then sits up and gestures for Quinn to do the same. Santana creases both of Quinn's arms with a loving smile."Su mi todo, Quinn. Mi mejor amigo, mi alma gemela, la mujer de mis hijos. Siempre te he querido y siempre te amaré y te daría el mundo si pudiera." Quinn leans their foreheads together smiling through tears. Santana traces the bottom of Quinn's lips with her thumb."Bésame, hermoso." Quinn leans in a slowly kisses Santana, while slipping her hand under her shirt. Santana breaks the kiss and slowly takes off Quinn's shirt, then Quinn does the same to hers. Santana lightly runs her hands down Quinn's breasts and leans over placing call kisses to her collar bone. Quinn lightly runs her hand down Santana's back, leaving goosebumps in her tracks. Santana gently lays Quinn back on the bed and cups her right breast while taking the left nipple in her mouth. Quinn runs her fingers through Santana's hair with a small moan and bucks her hips. Santana crawls up Quinn leans down, kissing her softy before sitting up again and slides her shorts and underwear off, along with her own. She returns to the head of the bed, then changes their position so their laying on their sides, facing one another.

Santana leans over and slowly kisses Quinn as she squeezes her right breast. Then slides her hand between their bodies, cupping Quinn's center. She kisses Quinn's jaw and up to ear her, placing a small kiss to the shell of it."Just do what I do, ok?" Quinn nods her head as Santana lays back down, Quinn creases Santana's arm to her breast, squeezing it. Then leans over and kisses her collar bone to her neck, up to her lips. She slides her hand between their bodies and cups Santana's center, making her buck her hips. Santana breaks the kiss, running her fingers through Quinn's slit and Quinn follows her actions. Santana finds her clit and traces large circles to it and Quinn follows after, Santana gently lifts Quinn's leg so it's bent at the knee. She lifts her own leg then places a small kiss to Quinn's lips before entering her with two fingers making her moan. Quinn does the same with Santana, matching their pumps and panting in each others face."Oh mi dios, todo bien. Necesito más." Santana slides even closer to Quinn so she pumps into her even deeper."Fuck, San." Santana almost pulls out before adding another finger, making Quinn moan louder as she follows her actions."Oh mierda, que se siente tan bien. Más rápido, Quinn." Quinn leans over and places a small kiss to Santana's shoulder as they pick up speed until they both reach their climax. Still inside each other, Santana kisses Quinn deeply. Quinn smiles, panting then slowly pulls out of Santana."That was hot, you need to speak Spanish more." Santana snorts then pulls out of Quinn and kisses her slowly."You really like that, huh." Quinn nods her head with a slight blush."It sounds sexy on you." Santana laughs and tops, Quinn making her lay on her back. She bumps their noses with a big smile then leans down and grazes their lips."¡Prepárate para la segunda ronda." Santana connect their lips in a heated kiss, swipping her tongue along Quinn's bottom lip. She opens her mouth with a moan as Santana brings her knee up to her center.

Quinn bucks her hips to Santana's knee as she slowly gets worked up again. Santana breaks the kiss and spreads Quinn's legs further apart. She places her right leg over Quinn's left and both moan at the contact. Santana leans down and kisses her softly then slides her hand between their bodies, tracing circles to Quinn's clit to get her more worked up. Quinn throws her head back with moan, Santana enters Quinn with two fingers and bucks her hip as leverage to go in further. Quinn maona loudly, grasping on to Santana shoulders and digging her nails into her shoulder blades.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck, that feels so fucking good." Santana picks up speed until Quinn reaches her climax. Santana kisses Quinn's collar bone and Quinn lossens her grip on Santana's shoulders."I can't do another round, San. Too tired." Santana snorts placing lazy kisses to her neck and jaw."Ditto, but we do have to put some clothes on. Their are children in the house and I don't think Maci's mother would appreciate, her daughter seeing us naked." Santana kisses Quinn slowly before climbing off the bed and throws Quinn her underwear and shirt. Quinn sits up and putting her shirt on she notices some deep scratches on Santana's shoulder blades. She stands to her knees and pulls Santana closer to her by her waist."Mi amor, I'm trying to get dressed." Santana says with a laugh, she looks over to Quinn and frowns."What's wrong?" Quinn doesn't say anything, she lightly runs her fingers over Santana's shoulder blades making her hiss in pain."I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you so bad."

Santana turns, facing Quinn and places a small kiss to her lips."It's ok, Mi amor." Quinn shakes her head with a sigh."You only say that cause you can't see how bad it is." Quinn points to the mirror in the bathroom, above the sink."Go look for yourself." Santana kisses Quinn's forehead before walking into the suit. She pulls her to the side then grabs a small mirror, turning around she holds it up so she can see her back. Her shoulder blades have long straches going down her back and bleeding a little."Wow, babe your right, you did a number on my back." Santana sets the small mirror back on the counter and returns to the bedroom. Quinn is dressed, sitting at the edge of the bed with a frown. Santana finishes getting dressed then sits on Quinn's lap and creases her face.

"Don't be upset, I'm fine. Just a few scratches." Santana kisses the tip of her nose and leans their foreheads together."Yeah, job well done." Santana winks at Quinn, she shakes her head and laughs.

"You are unbelieveable, Santana Lopez." Quinn's falls back onto the bed, Santana throws her head back with a laugh then hovers over Quinn."I got you to laugh, it's the best sound in the world." Quinn pulls Santana down in a heated kiss."I'm gonna miss you so much. I'll call you and then girls everyday, I promise." Santana smiles then kisses her softly."You better." Both climb under the sheets and Quinn rests her head on Santana's chest."Night, San. I love you to the moon and back." Santana kisses the top of her head, pulling her closer."Night, love you more."

The next morning, Taylor wakes up and lightly shakes, Maci."Morning, are you hungry?" Maci rubs the sleep from her eyes and nods her head. Taylor climbs off the couch and gestures for Maci to do the same. She takes her by the hand down the hall, passing the master bedroom Taylor peeks through the crack in the door. Quinn and Santana are still fast asleep, with Quinn spooning Santana from behind. Taylor continues down the hall and checks on Adri, she's laying on her stomach and peeking through the bars of the crib and smiles, seeing Taylor. Taylor walks in the room and climbs on the side of the crib as Maci follows."She's probably hungry, we should feed her." Taylor reaches over and grabs an already half full bottle then climbs in the crib."What are you doing?" Taylor shrugs her shoulders then takes Adri on her lap."I always sit in here with her, mommy and Mami don't mind." Maci climbs in with her back to the door, Taylor has Adri suck on the bottle and kisses her forehead.

"After I feed, sissy we'll find something to eat in the kitchen." Maci crosses her ankles together and leans her back against the bars. Adri reaches up to Taylors hair and grabs a fist full of it and tugs."No, sissy. Mami said not to pull hair." Taylor pushes her hand away and continues to feed her until the bottle is empty."I think you have to burp her now." Taylor sets the bottle down then sits Adri on her lap and begins to pat her back when, Santana walks in."What are you two silt girls doing?" Maci turns around and Taylor shrugs her shoulders."You and mommy were sleeping and sissy was hungry." Santana smiles down at them and takes Adri from Taylor."Gracias, Mija but I got it from here. Why don't you girls go down stairs with Quinn, your sister called, sweetie. She should be here soon after we eat." The girls climb out of the crib and meet Quinn in the hall, Taylor jumps on her back and kisses her cheek."Mommy, I don't want you to leave, can I go with you?" Quinn smiles shaking her head, walking into the kitchen. She places Taylor on a stool by the island and kisses her forehead."No sorry, baby. You have school and I'm sure, Maci will you miss you." Taylor looks over to Maci nodding her head and sighs."Ok, but you promise to call, right?" Quinn kisses both of Taylors cheeks and the tip of her nose then holds out her pinky."Pinky promise." Taylor wraps their pinkies together and leans up, kissing Quinn's cheek. Quinn pulls out the frying pan and some bread and eggs."How bout I make something different this morning." She takes out a cup and uses it to cut a hole in the middle of the bread. Then puts butter on the pan and sets the bread in it and cracks an egg inside the hole.

"I know it looks weird, but it'll taste good trust me." Santana walks in the room with Adri inner arms. She kisses Taylor and Maci on the top of their heads before kissing Quinn and putting, Adri in her highchair. Quinn places Maci's toast on her plate then starts Taylor's. Santana plays with Adri at the kitchen table and turns to Quinn."Babe, you know after searching for the girls in the theatre room, you know where I found them?" Quinn hums in repsonse, flipping the toast."The two cray cray girls were in Adri's crib. Taylor decided upon herself to feed her a bottle and even tries to burp her." Quinn puts Taylors food on her plate and slides over to her."Is that so?" The girls nod their heads slowly while eating."Well after your done eating, you have a theatre room to clean up, ok?" Taylor gives Quinn a thumbs up with a mouth full of food. Quinn snorts shaking her head as she puts the frying pan in the sink and puts the rest of the food away."Mommy, when are you leaving?" Quinn looks over to Santana with a sigh and she shrugs her shoulders."Dont worry, baby just eat and go clean, ok?" Taylor sighs with a pout then throws her and Maci's plates in the sink, breaking them and storms out of the room. Santana groans and walks upstairs after her and Quinn cleans up the broken glass as Maci looks on."Taylor Rose López, es mejor que tu culo abajo, y apalogize a tu madre!" Santana walks into Taylor's room, she's under her bed and clutching her pink rabbit, crying. Santana lays on the floor next to the bed and reaches out, brushing some of her hair behind her ear."I'm sorry, Mami. I just don't mommy to leave us." Santana slides next to Taylor, joining her under the bed and kisses Taylor's forehead."She'll be back, Mija. It's not permanent, just for a few days, she would never leave us." Taylor continues to cry, and wipes some tears with a sniffle. Santana sighs and kisses the tip of Taylor's nose before sliding out of the bed.

Santana walks back down the stairs and walks into the living room, Quinn and Maci are watching tv. Quinn turns to Santana with a questioning look. Santana leans down to whisper in her ear. "You should talk to her, she thinks your leaving us. She's in her room, under her bed." Quinn sighs, standing to her feet then gestures for Santana to sit with Maci. She makes her way to Taylor's room and finds her curled in a ba under her bed. Quinn takes a deep breath before joining her.

"Hey, baby. Mami, told me you think I'm leaving." Taylor nods her head, sobbing with a hiccup. Quinn pulls Taylor to her chest and runs her fingers through her hair."I would never ever leave my girls. You three are the most important people in my life and I love you so, so much." Taylor sits up and wipes her eyes."I love you too, but I don't want you to go." Quinn smiles and creases her cheek."I don't either but it's for work, I have to. Mami has her laptop though, and I'll call you on Skype and we can video chat, sound good." Taylor sighs following a hiccup."I guess, but promise you will as soon as you get there." Quinn holds up her pinky with a small smile and Taylor wraps hers around it."Come on downstairs, Maci will be leaving soon and we're being rude to our guest." Both climb out from the bed and walks downstairs, Santana and Maci are standing at the door talking to Marely. Taylor runs to Maci's side and pulls her in a hug."Your leaving already?" Maci sighs nodding her head."It's ok, I still had fun and I'll call you later." Quinn stands by Santana and shakes Marely's hand."I thought we were gonna drop her off?" Marely shakes her head, clearing her throat."I was already with a friend and asked if we could pick her up. It was no trouble really." Maci hugs Santana and Quinn before she leaves with Marely. Santana closes the door and turns to Taylor with her arms crossed."Come on, Mija. You have a room to clean and then we have to get ready to drop, mommy to the airport." Santana takes Taylor upstairs as Quinn gets Adri from the living room so she can change her and get her dressed.

Santana helps Taylor fold the blankets then has her out them in the hall closet."Now get int eh shower and get dressed, ok?" Taylor sighs with a pout and goes to the bathroom while Santana goes to the suit to take a shower herself. After Quinn is finished dressing Adri she kisses her cheek and puts her in the crib. Walking down the hall she hears their shower running and walks in with a mischievous smile. She slips out of her clothes and slides into the back of the shower. Santana is washing her body with her back to Quinn and humming to herself. Quinn sneaks behind her, creasing her arms making her jump a little.

"Jesus, babe. Don't do that." Quinn smiles and kisses her temple."Sorry I just want to be with you before I leave." Santana turns in her arms then pulls her in a heated kiss. Quinn takes the washcloth from Santana then breaks the kiss."Let me help." She runs the washcloth down her breast, to her abdomen and down to her hips. She runs it down her thighs to her knees then back up again to her center. Quinn drops the washcloth and traces circles to her clit making her moan. Santana pulls her in another heated kiss as Quinn enters her with two fingers, Santana moans loudly in her mouth and grasps onto Quinn's wrist breaking the kiss. Quinn pushes her against the tile wall, picking up speed until Santana reaches her climax."It's been awhile since we've had sex in the shower." Quinn smiles and kisses Santana softly."I know, we better hurry or I'll miss my flight." Santana sighs, creasing Quinn's cheek."Would it be that bad if you did?" Quinn snorts and kisses her forehead."You two are making it harder to leave." Quinn exists the shower as Santana rinses off before joining her. They get dressed, brush their teeth and fix their hair before taking the girls and leave for the airport. Quinn calls Jay to confirm where she'll be meeting with security that'll be escorting her to at the airport. Santana glances in the mirror, Taylor is looking out with window with a pout trough the drive.

When they get there, Santana pulls up to the side walk with a sigh. Quinn turns to Santana and cups her face."I love you so much." Quinn leans over the council pulling Santana in a heated kiss."Walk me to the door." Santana kisses her before climbing out of the car, Quinn unbuckles her seat belt then leans to the back giving Taylor and Adri a kiss and hug before climbing out herself. Santana gets the bags from the trunk and walks Quinn to the doors and pulls her in a tight hug."I love you so,so,so much. Call as soon as you land, ok?" Quinn nods her head and kisses Santana's temple when Taylor runs out of the car and into her arms."San, go get Adrianna." As Santana goes back to the car, Taylor clings on to Quinn."You promise to be a big girl and help, Mami around the house and take care of sissy, ok?" Taylor kisses Quinn's cheek and wipes her eyes."I promise, mommy." Santana returns with Adri in her arms, Quinn sets Taylor down and Santana hands her Adri."I'm gonna miss my baby, so much. Don't grow up too fast while I'm gone, ok?" Quinn covers her face with kisses making her laugh then gives her back to Santana. Quinn looks into the building and sees security waiting for her."Babe, I have to go, their waiting." Santana pulls Quinn in another heated kiss before she leaves. Santana takes Taylor by the hand back to the car."Come on, Mija. We'll visit Aunt Brittany at her new house, sound good?" Taylor climbs into her boaster seat and shrugs her shoulders and closes the door. Santana puts Adri back in her car seat before climbing in her self and driving off to Brittany's. Santana takes her cell phone from her purse at a red light and dials Brittany's number."Hey, Britt. It's Santana."

-"Hey, San. You sound like a sad panda, what's wrong?" (The light turns green and Santana drives off with a sigh)

-"Quinn left for New York, we just dropped her off. Is it ok, if we stopped by?"

-"Awwh, you already miss your lobster? Sure you can come over, I'm making cookies to make friends with the neighbors. So Taylor can help if she wants, and you too."

-"Sounds like fun, we're almost there, see ya."

-"K, bye." Santana sets her phone in the passenger seat and glances at Taylor through the mirror."Aunt Brittany is making cookies and invited us to decorate them with her. Doesn't that sound like fun?" Taylor nods her head with a small smile, not reaching her eyes.

Santana makes a few turns then finally pulls into Brittany's driveway. It's smaller than their house but still really nice, it's painted yellow with white windows. It has a small front porch with a small sidewalk leading to the stairs. Santana climbs out of the car, along with Taylor. She gets Adri from the backseat and Taylor runs into the front door."Mija! Wait for me!" Santana slams the car door shut and quickly walks up the few stairs to the porch and through the door. Taylor is waiting by the door in the foyer with her arms crossed. Santana kneels in front of her with a sigh."I know your upset, but that doesn't give you the right to behave poorly, understand?" Taylor slowly nods her head and takes a deep breath."Sorry, Mami. Forgive me, por favor?" Santana kisses her forehead as Brittany walks in."Hey, I knew I heard you." Taylor runs into Brittany's arms and hugs her tight."The place is nice, Britt." Brittany looks around with a proud smile."Thanks, Joe is in the kitchen finishing the last of the cookies." Brittany turns to Taylor and lightly bounces her."You look like a sad panda, miss your mom, already?" Taylor slowly nods her head and Brittany kisses her forehead."Well your in luck cause I'm really good at making panda's happy." Santana snorts shaking her head as she follows Brittany in the kitchen. Joe is taking out the cookies from the stove and waves to Santana."Hey, how are you?" Santana shrugs her shoulders and sets Adri on her lap as she sits on the stool by the island."We miss, Quinn." Joe nods his head with a small 'oh' and Brittany shows, Taylor all of the stuff she got to decorate the cookies on the other end of the island."I remeber when, Britt went away to a gig for the first time without me. I was super bumed for the first day, but after that it was easier after the phone calls and Skype." Santana smiles and kisses the top of Adri's head."I told her to call as soon as she lands, I just want to hear her voice again." Joe nods his head in understanding then takes the cookies off the trey to cool off."How many cookies did you make, Britt?" Brittany shrugs her shoulders, putting icing on a gingerbread man while Taylor decorates a snowman. Santana shakes her head and looks down to Adri getting fussy."Somone hungry?" Santana stands to her feet and grabs a bottle from the diaper bag and feeds her."You can always stay the night, if it makes it any easier." Santana shakes her head, swaying where she stands."No thanks, Joe. I don't have my laptop here and she promised, Taylor a video chat."

Taylor holds up her snowman for Santana to see."Look, Mami." Santana smiles, setting the bottle down and putting Adri over her shoulder."Good job, Mija. Your like a little baker over there." Brittany finishes hers and starts to make it talk with Taylor's snowman making Taylor laugh."Joe, is there somewhere I can put her down for a nap?" He nods his head and escorts her down the hall and into the guest room. Santana places her on the bed and surrounds her with pillows so she doesn't fall off. She tucks her in and returns to the kitchen."Mami, help us decorate the cookies." Santans takes her own gingerbread man and some frosting along with Joe. She puts 'hair' on it using white frosting and uses a different color for the 'clothes.' She picks it up to make it look like it's walking to show Taylor and Brittany."Look, it's a little, Quinn." Taylor laughs as Brittany shakes her head."Your pathetic." Santana gasps and leans over the island, lightly hitting Brittany's shoulder."Am not!" Brittany scoffs, rolling her eyes."Ok, your not." They finish decorating the cookies when Adri wakes up from her nap. Brittany and Taylor, with Joe's help, set the cookies on a few plates and wraps them with tin foil and a bow. Santana gets Adri from the guest room and looks at the clock by the bed before returning to the kitchen."Mija, once we come back we have to leave, ok?" Taylor takes a plate, nodding her head and they begin to file out the door.

Brittany knocks on the door to the first house with Taylor by her side. A young chinese women answers the door drying her hands on a towel."Hi I'm Brittany, your new nieghbor. This is my niece Taylor and her mom and my husband. We made cookies for you." Brittany hands the women the plate with a smile.

"Thank you, I'm Tina. Welcome to the neighborhood. My husband is at work but I'm sure you'll meet him soon." Brittany makes small conversation before they go to the next one. After three more houses, Santana decides it's time to leave. They get the diaper before climbing into the car."Promise you won't get super drepressed while Quinn is gone. I can make sad panda's happy but I can't perform miracles." Santana snorts shaking her head and pulls Brittany down in a hug."I promise, as long as you promise to call me. I'm gonna need my unicorn to keep me from crawling under bed and bawling." Brittany kisses her cheek and says goodbye to the girls along with Joe, Santana pulls out of the driveway and honks her horn."Mami, what are we gonna have for dinner?" Santana sighs looking through the mirror."I'm just gonna order some pizza, ok?"

Taylor nods her head, looking out the window.

After she puts Adri in the nursery she calls for a pizza. Taylor is in her room, changing into pajamas. Santana hangs up the phone and falls onto the couch with a sigh. Above the fireplace is the picture, Joise took of them infront of the house. She looks over to the clock and covers her face with a groan and Taylor sits next to her with a sigh."When is mommy gonna call?" Santana uncovered her face and runs her fingers through Taylors hair."When she gets there, it's a long flight." Santans takes the remote near by and turns the tv on."Let's watch tv while we wait for the pizza." Taylor sighs with a pout and looks up to Santana."Thats no fun." Santana looks down to Taylor shaking her head then changes her position, so her legs are over the back of the couch and her head is hanging off the edge."Whatching it like this is fun." Taylor smiles and follows Santana's actions."Everyone is upside down, they look funny." Santana tries to change the channel but drops the remote on her face."Owh!" Taylor laughs so hard her face turns red. Santana rubs her forehead with a frown and looks over to Taylor."My head hurts." Santana pulls her legs towards her so she flips off the couch and Taylor continues to laugh. Santana tickles her stomach when the bell rings."Why don't people knock on the door." Santana gets some money from her purse before answering the door."Hey, that's ten." Santana hands him the money then slams the door in his face and carries the pizza in the living room."My head hurts too, Mami." Santana smiles and sits in front of the couch on the floor."Then don't sit like that anymore, come sit by me." Taylor turns and hits Santana in the head with her feet and laughs as she sits next to her."Sorry, Mami." Santana smiles, handing her a pizza then pumbs them together before taking a bite. Santana looks over to the clock and sets her pizza back in the box."I should get the laptop from the bedroom, mommy should be calling soon." She quickly runs up the stairs to the bedroom and grabs the laptop, checks on Adri and runs back to the living room. Taylor is flipping through the channels and lands on 'The Fairlyoddparents.' Santana takes her seat next to her and bumps her shoulder."I was watching that." Taylor shrugs her shoulders, bitting into her pizza, Santans turns her laptop on and logs on to her Skype account.

Taylor leans over Santana's lap, looking at the screen."She didn't call yet, beautiful." Taylor continues to look at the screen making Santana laugh until it rings. Taylor gasps and Santana clicks on the accept button making Quinn's face appears on the screen. She's sitting on a bed in a hotel room with a big smile on her face matching Santana and Taylors."Mommy!" Quinn laughs and waves to the camera."Hi, baby! Can you guys see me good? I don't have the best connection here." Santana hums in repsonse as Taylor nods her head and Quinn adjusts her screen."I miss my girls, how was your day?" Santana shrugs her shoulders with a frown."We went to Brits new place right after, decorated some cookies and gave then to neighbors. Nothing special, I miss you so,so,so much." Santana kisses the camera earning a laugh from Quinn."I miss you more." Quinn turns her attention to Taylor with a fake stern look."Did you behave good for, Mami and help with sissy?" Taylor nods her head and holds up her pizza."We got pizza! Mine has extra bacon on it, like you." Taylor leans closer to the camera and Santana lightly pushes her back."Your too close baby, I wanna see, mommy too." Taylor sets her pizza down in the box and leans back on the couch."I'm sorry it took so long to call, paparazzi have been crazy, like always. And I made the bad descion of shopping with Rachel, but I got to meet a few fans which was nice." Quinn looks beyond the laptop screen, talking to someone behind it."Thank you, you could just set them there." She points to somewhere out of sight then returns to the screen."Sorry, I had room service get extra pillows so I can cuddle with, when I finally get to sleep." Taylor lays her head on Santana's lap and she runs her fngers through her hair."Someone will be going to sleep soon." Quinn talks about what Molly has planned for her for the week, and she talks about the hotel room and the flight there. Taylor is soon fast asleep on Santana's lap, sucking her thumb."You better get her to bed, honey. I have to go to sleep soon myself and so do you, school tomorrow."

Santana sighs and rubs Taylors arm."Yeah I know, I just don't want to go back to not being able to talk to you." Quinn smiles and bites her lower lip."I know, me either but I have something special planned for our next chat." Santana arches her brow with a seductive smile."Yeah? I hope it's what I think it is." Quinn throws her head back with a laugh."Knowing you, it's exactly what you think it is." Santana pumps her fist in the air making Qhinn laugh some more."Score." Santana looks down to Taylor then back at Quinn."I'm gonna put her to bed. I love you so much and kiss you tons, don't stay there too long, ok?" Quinn blows Santana a kiss."I can't live without my girls and I love and miss you more, give the baby my love. Goodnight." Santana also blows her a kiss before the call ends. Santana turns it off and sets it aside before taking Taylor over shoulder, turns the tv. Then brings her to the master bedroom with her, she tucks her in then brushes her teeth and changes before climbing in herself. Taylor cuddles to Santana's side in her sleep and burries her face in her neck."Night, Mija. I love you and so does, mommy."

Like? I was thinking of counting down the days of Quinn being in New York though I might skip one or two days. Btw I hadn't even realized Taylor has the same name as Marely and Maci, until now lol. I wont tell you everything Santana says but, here's some of it. Santana says:"I wanna make love to my soulmate, wake up beautiful."/ "Come to the bedroom with me, and I'll speak spanish all you want."/"Your my everything, Quinn. My best friend, my soulmate, the wife of my children. I have always loved you and will forever love you and I'd give you the world if I could."/"Taylor Rose Lopez, you better get your ass downstairs, and apalogize to your mother!"


	28. Chapter 28: Single Mother Problems

Where the Heart Is

Authors note(I do not own any of the Glee characters)Warning: smut. I know your probably wondering why I've only posted this chapter when I always post two. Well this one is very long and I figured I could post it now, so you dont have to wait when I've already finished it. I'll post the next chapter either later or tomorrow, it just depneds on how long takes for me to write it. I have to point out something from the last chapter, I'm sorry I've been doing this lately. When they decorate the cookies I had them make Xmas ones for some reason? idk why I did that I guess I have Xmas on my mind, just pretend it's Brittany being Brittany and wanted to make Xmas cookies Lol. So this chapter is going to go between Quinn and Santana's POV, and maybe Taylor's, though it's mostly gonna center around, Santana. As the same as last time, - that is changing POV. Also there be a very short moment of Marely's POV, but you'll see why when you read it.

tinygleek: ikr, you might not like all of this chapter though. You'll see what I mean when you get to that part. Thanks for the review(: I haven't been really getting any lately. I know I said I would update w/o them and I have, but there just nice to get. I like getting feedback from my readers so I know if you guys liked the chapter or not, ya know?

Chapter 28: Single Mother Problems

Day Two:

Santana is in the bathroom, dressed and fixing her hair. She woke up late and had to rush to get the girls feed and dressed before getting changed herself. She's spraying Dove hairspray to keep her natural waves from getting flat when Taylor walks in."Mami, I can't find my other shoe." Santana puts the hairspray back with a sigh then walks down the hall into the theatre room. She kneels down next to the couch on the lower riser and pulls out, Taylors other show."Gracias." Santana rushes to her room and puts her own shoes on then grabs, Adri from the nursery. Josie has agreed to babysit her during the day for the week. She grabs her keys and purse from the living room as Taylor gathers her homework, putting them in her book bag."Got everything?" She thinks about it for a moment then runs into the kitchen and grabs a folder and puts it in her bag."Now I do." Santana has them rush out of the house and into the car."Mami, are we gonna be late for school?" Santana looks at the time with a groan."Not if I drive a little faster and you don't tell mommy on me." Santana steps on the gas to Josie's house and honks the horn."Papi, hurry up we're already running late!" Josie grabs Adri from the backseat and the diaper bag. Santana quickly says goodbye to both of them before driving off to the elementary school. Maci is waiting for Taylor by the side walk, she opens the door for her as Taylor kisses Santana on the cheek."Bye, Mami! Te Amo!" Taylor climbs out of the car and shuts the door, Santana drives off and waves out the window and honking her horn.

Santana pulls up in her parking space and quickly runs into the building, to her office. Marely is already waiting by the door, reading a book. Santana takes her key out from her purse, panting a little from the run."I'm so sorry I'm late, I've had a bad morning." Marely shakes her head, waving her off as Santana unlocks the door. She steps aside and lets Marely in first then closes the door behind her."That's okay, I was a little late myself so, I didn't have to wait too long." Santana sets her purse on the floor besides her desk as she takes a seat, then pulls out her phone."I'm sorry, Quinn is in New York and will be there for the rest of the week. She hasn't called yet, so I'm gonna be checking my phone like a teenage girl." Marely snorts as Santana turns her laptop on and goes through her mail."So, Figgins never said what we should talk about, so I guess you can say whatever your confortable with." Marely nods her head and thinks about it for a moment as Santana leans back in her seat."I was thinking about joing Glee club, but I've heard what other people say about it. And it makes me rethinks doing it." Santana smiles nodding her head."I'm guessing their the jocks and Cheerios?" Marely shyly nods her head."Yeah, they would but I was a cheerio and joined Glee with my friends and at the time girlfriend. I loved it, I always liked to perform and being stage was really awesome." Marely cracks her knuckles with a smile.

"You had another girlfriend before your wife?" Santana snorts shaking her head."That's what you got from that?" Marely shrugs her shoulders with a light blush."No, I didn't. I just meant, Quinn at the time was my girlfriend." Marely nods her head bitting her lower lip.

"I don't mean to sound nosey, but why is she in New York?" Santana sighs checking her phone, seeing no texts or missed calls from Quinn. She sets the phone aside and turns her attention to Marely.

"She's a writer, so she's doing some book signings and going on a few talk shows." Marely snaps her fingers with a smile."I thought I recgnoized her when I dropped, Maci off your house."

Santana crosses her legs with a proud smile."Yeah, she's an amazing writer but I miss her." The bell rings and Marely grabs her purse from beside the chair. Santana points her finger to her with a playful, stern look."Think about Glee club some more, I promise you'll wot regret it." Marely nods her head adjusting her purse on her shoulder and steps closer to Santana's desk nervously."I'm thinking about telling my mom, about me liking girls. I think I'm ready but I'm not sure how I'm going to tell her." Marely pauses taking a deep breath and cracking her knuckles.

"How did you do it?" Santana sighs, tapping on the desk."My mother died when I was a little girl, and I didn't have to my Papi. I mean I told him about me and Quinn but he just always knew I that I like girls." Marely looks down to her feet with a sigh, Santana sits at the edge of her desk and rests her hand on Marely's shoulder. She leans down to get her to look in her eyes and smile when she does."You said you like a girl right?" Marely smiles with a light blush, humming in response."Well then just tell her how you feel around this girl and see what she says, ok?" Santana looks at the time and takes out a late pass and signs it for her."Just be sure your ready before you do." Marely takes the pass and Santana gives her a wink, making her blush."Thanks, Mrs. Lopez. I hope you have a better day." Marely gives her a shy wave and shuts the door behind her. Santana looks at her desktop with a frown playing with her wedding ring, when her cell phone vibrates. She quickly snatches it off the desk to answer it, without looking to see who's calling."Hello?"

-"Hi babe, sorry it took me long to call. I had to rush to the signing, it took me longer than I'd like to admitt to fall asleep last night. I'm in the back room waiting for my cue, so how was your morning?"

-"I'm so happy to hear your voice. Mine wasn't any better than yours, we were late and also had to rush. It was a chore just to find something for Taylor to wear, I don't know how you do it. That girl is so picky when it comes to clothes." (Quinn laughs in the phone, making Santana smile)

-"I've missed that laugh, I miss you."

-"I know I miss you too, and the girls of course."

-"How have the paparazzi been treating you?" (Quinn sighs)

-"Just as bad as always, maybe worse. We had trouble walking in the mall, I think it might have to do with the fact that my wife isn't here with me. They've been asking if we got a divorce." (Santana snorts shaking her head)

-"That's rediculous, I don't think it's possible to love you more than I do right now."

-"Ditto, babe." (There's a pause, Santana can hear, Quinn talking to someone)

-"I have to go, I'll call you when I get back to my room. I love and miss you so much. I can't wait for your surprise tonight, give the girls my love."

-"I think I might be more excited than you. And I love you more, bye."

-"Bye, oh I hate this part but I have to go." (Santana laughs and tries not to cry)

-"Me too, Mi amor. bye." Santana hangs up the phone before she does break down, or gets caught using her phone.

Quinn hangs the phone up with a frown, Jay pats her shoulder with a sympathetic smile."I know just how you feel, it's hard to be away from the wife." Quinn nods her head with a small smile, not reaching her eyes."This is the first time we'll be apart this long. We've been attached to the hip since we were seven." Jay shakes his head with a laugh."That is cute and pathetic at the sametime." Quinn lightly hits him in the shoulder as an employee walks in.

"Ready, Mrs. Lopez?" Quinn stands to her feet with a small smile."Yeah." Jay along with the mall security escort her out, tons of fans are waving,taking pictures and video, screaming her name.

Quinn waves back and gives a few hugs as she's escorted to her seat on the tiny stage. An employee near by tells the fans the rules like no pushing and take have their camera's ready, before letting them into the stage. Quinn tries to be happy and put on a smile, missing Santana and the girls though makes it hard. A group of teenagers she recognizes appraoches her next."Hey, how are you?" The girls smile and slide their books to Quinn and takes a few pictures as she signs them."Where's Santana? People outside have been saying you got a divorce, is that true?" Quinn snorts and slides the books back over."No, of course not. I love Santana more than anything in the world. She is back home in Lima with girls, she also has a job and, Taylor has school. So they couldn't make it this time, and I miss them like crazy." The girls Awh and tell her ther glad the rumor isn't true, then takes a photo with her. Throughout the singing Quinn gets asked the same questions,'Where's Santana?' 'Is the rumor true?' 'Why are you divorcing, Santana?' Quinn loves her fans, but since missing Santana all she wants to do is go back to the hotel and call her. Continuing with the signing she smiles and takes pictures anyway, with her wife and kids on the brain the whole time. Jay sees that Quinn isn't in it like she usually is, he leans down next to her ear."We could stop now if you want, go back to the hotel room." Quinn takes a deep breath as she gives a fan their book back, with a smile."No, I'll sign a few more. Thanks though, Jay." He gives her a 'I know you wanna leave look' and shakes his head, returning to his spot behind her.

As Quinn told, Jay she signs a few more books and takes a few more pictures before leaving. Quinn taps on the employees shoulder and gestures for the mic."Hi, everyone! Thank you so much for coming, you guys are amazing. I'm so blessed and thankful for all of your support, I'm glad you all like the book. I'm sorry I couldn't sign all of them for you but I'll try to get a few photos with you, thank you coming!" She hands the employee the mic then Jay and security escort her to the back of the mall. As she promised she takes as many photos as she can, walking through the large crowd.

When they get to the back room, Jay tells Quinn there's a few press that wants to interview her in the next room."When you say a few, do you mean a few or alot?" Jay shakes his head with a laugh."I mean, a few." Quinn takes a deep breath and fixes her hair in the mirror."Can you tell them no questions about the stupid rumor? I just don't wanna talk about it tonight, if I have to I will on GMA." Jay passes the message along and escorts Quinn into the makeshift 'press room.' She takes a deep breath and aproaches Ryan, for E news."Hi, nice to finally meet you, Quinn. I just have a few questions and I'll be out of your hair." Quinn laughs nodding her head."You probably got this all day, but I have to ask. Where is your wife? You two are normally attached to the hip." Quinn laughs then clears her throat."Yeah we are aren't we? She is back home with girls, in Lima. Unlike what people may think, she does have a job and she's amazing at it." Ryan smiles and looks down to his notes."Do you plan on taking the girls to another book signing, or just back here in New York? I know last time was for the Ellen show, but have you thought about it?" Quinn thinks about it for a moment and shrugs her shoulders."I don't know, I haven't given too much thought about it. Me and Santana were a little hesitant about it last time, ya know exposing the girls to all the chaos. But yeah, I don't know I would have to talk about it with Santana." Ryan asks about future books and what she would want to write about next when the interview comes to an end."That's all the questions I got, have a good day and I hope your not missing, Santana too much." Quinn laughs and shakes his hand before Jay escorts her to the next interview, with TMZ. Quinn shakes the women's hand as she introduces herself."First question, have you gotten used to this yet?" Quinn shakes her head, looking around the room."No, I don't think I ever will. The fans are really amazing for waiting for so long and it's humbling, to see all the people. I actually think there's more here tonight than I've seen and it's a little overwhelming without my wifey here with me, I miss her and the girls." The interviewer asks about the book and if she's writting another before its over and she moves on to the next with, the local news.

They introduce themselves and Quinn answers the same questions about Santana,the fans and the book. Aftre two more interviews for Perez Hilton and another blog site, Jay takes her back to the room for her stuff and head out of the building. A few fans that couldn't get in to the signing are waiting outside with paparazzi. Quinn takes photos with the fans and signs their books and some give her gifts. One of the paparazzi with a video camera follows Jay and her to the car, in the side entrance of the mall.'Quinn, where is your wife? Are the rumors about the divorce true?' Jay can't help but laugh a the accusation, knowing the couple personally. Quinn just ignores him with a polite smile.'How are the kids? Do you plan on moving back to the city?' Jay opens the door for her and she climbs in and pulls out her phone, finding one misse call and a new voicemail. Jay pulls out of the parking lot as she listens to the message.'Hi, Mi amor. I'm on lunch break and wanted to hear your voice, but I guess your still at the book signing. I've been missing you like crazy, but it seems today everyone is having problems. I had a student come in here, ranting on about the world ending and asked, how could he prepare for the zombie apocalypse, how crazy is that?I thought the kid was gonna have a panic attack.(Santana sighs into the phone) 'I have to go, I have a dyslexic kid to talk to and guide, I love you so much, babe. Saturday can't come any faster.' Quinn saves the message and puts her phone back with a frown. Jay looks in the mirror, laughing to himself."Miss her that much, huh?" Quinn shakes her head with a light blush."No, I miss her more than you know." Jay laughs making her blush even more."You'll be fine once she's in your arms again. Believe me the wait is well worth it." Quinn nods her head and looks out the window with a sigh.

Santana is heading back to her office from lunch when, Mr. Shue stops her in the hall."I just want to thank you for talking to, Marely about joining glee club. She came into my office this morning actually." Santana smiles with a 'no problem' and continues to her office when he stops her again."Sorry, I know your probably busy, I just need to ask for a favor." Santana gestures for him to continue and crosses her arms.

"I'm always able to be here for Glee club, I have another job. So I was wondering, on those days that maybe you can be there. It'll help me out." Santana squints her eyes at him, Mr. Shue sighs with a pleading look."All you'll have to do is help them rehearse, we already have half of the routine. Brittany has been helping with the choreography, so it wouldn't just be you there." Santana sighs and nods her head."Fine, I'll do it. Just email me the schedule." Mr. Shue shifts his weight and clears his throat."Yeah, sure." Santana sighs, rolling her eyes."You want me to start today?" Mr. Shue slowly nods his head."Fine, but I need to call, Papi he's watching the baby. And before it starts I have to pick, Taylor up from school, so she'll have to come with me." Mr. Shue nods his head and sighs in relief."Thank you, Santana. I'll email you the schedule later." Mr. Shue wonders off while, Santana continues down the hall and to her office. Opening the door she jumps, seeing a jock sitting at her desk."Jesus Christ, what the hell are doing in here?!" He throws his hands up in surrender putting his feet on the desk."Your the Guidence councilor, I need some guidance." Santans groans, putting her purse on the small couch and checks her phone."I won't tell, Figgins your using your phone, or that your swore in front of a student." Santana rolls her eyes and puts her phone back. Then gestures for him to get out of the chair."Get out of my fucking seat, and if you tell Figgins anything, I'll kick your ass." He shakes his head with a small laugh and takes a seat in front of the desk as Santana takes her seat."Who are you and what the hell do you want?" Santana turns the laptop on and checks her email from Mr. Shue."The name's, Pukerman." Santana looks over to him with her eyebrows raised."That explains alot, douchbag runs in your genes." He groans and leans on the desk."I came here to get help, not get bullied cause of my last name." Santana rolls her eyes, leaning back in her seat and crossing her legs."Stop being so danm dramatic." He leans back in his chair with a sigh."So do you go by, Puck too? How original."

He shakes his head and crossing his arms."No, first name's, Jake." Santana inspects him through squinnted eyes."So what's your problem?" Jake shrugs his shoulders and clearing his throat, nervously."I sort of have a thing for the new girl, Marely. I know she talks with you and I jus wanted to know if, ya know, if I'm the one she likes." Santana sighs with an eye roll and standing to her feet. Jake looks at her confused as she walks to the door and opens it, pointing out to the hall."I'm a Guidence councilor to help with school or any personal problems. I'm not here to help you get a girlfriend or to get laid! Get out of my office, go home and listen to some fucking music about love!" Jake scoffs standing to his feet."What the hell?! You won't even tell me if she's into me?!" Santana rolls her eyes, crossing her arms."If your that desperate to ask me, than no. She's not into you, not get out of my office. You Puckerman's know how to fucking piss me off." Jake graons walking out of the room, Santana slams the door shut and returns to her desk. The rest of the day she helps some seniors look through collages and helps some freshman get their schedule's changed. She continues to check her phone and email, when she receives one from Joise. Opening it up, reveals a photo if Adrianna, she's laying on her stomach and smiling for the camera. Santana smiles and saves it so she can send to Quinn as the bell rings, indicating school is over. She shuts down the laptop and calls Josie to let him know about, Glee then heads for the car to the elementary school. Pulling up to the sidewalk she sees, Taylor talking to Logan and honks the horn."Come on, Mija! We have to go back to the highschool, say goodbye to your friend!" Taylor hugs Logan and runs to the car and climbs into her seat as Santana pulls out onto the street.

"Why do we have to go back to the highschool?" Santana turns down the road the school is on with a sigh."I have to help with Glee club, Aunt Brittany will be there too. Your gonna be a good girl and do your homework, ok?" Taylor nods her head, looking out the window. Santana pulls into the parking lot and they quickly make their way to the auditorium. The students are standing around on the stage, talking with one another. Marely is sitting in the seats doing homework, Santana has Taylor sit next to her."Where's Brittany? Is she late?" Marely shakes her head, setting her books aside on the floor and stands to her feet."No, she called and said she can't make it. Something about a doctor's appointment." Santana graons, running her hand trough her hair."You guys have a routine right?" Marely nods her head with a small smile."Ok, Mija get started on your homework, ok?" Taylor nods her head, taking out her books. Santana gently guides Marely to the stage by her shoulders."Ok, everyone since, Brit won't be here, we'll just be practicing what you have so far. And we'll do it without the singing first until you know the choreography, sound good?" Everyone nods their head with ok's and sures.

Santana has them go through the first song as she watches from the floor in front of the stage. She had, Kitty get her laptop from the office for the music and has it set next to Taylor."That was good, a few we're off a few steps though. Go through it one more time and make sure your doing your counts right." Santana turns the music back on and Taylor tugs on her sleeve."Mami, I need help with my writting." Santana kneels infront of Taylor and shows her how to write her name in cursive. During the song, Kitty catches Marely glancing at Santana and rolls her eyes. Then she storms off the stage and turns the music off."Aren't you suppose to be watching us?! How can we get the routine right, if your not even watching?! Why is your kid even here?!" Santana stands up, crossing her arms with a glare. Before she can say anything Marely storms off the stage and lightly pushes Kitty."Her daughter is here, cause her wife is out of town! And your the only one who can't get the choreography!" Kitty pushes Marely back and Santana stands between the two."Knock it off! I have enough to deal with!" Santana walks closer to Kitty, pointing her finger at her."I don't need to explain to you why I have my kid here, and I certainly don't need you to tell me what to do. Your a little girl, who's just a bitch! I'm the teacher here and what I say goes, got it?!" Kitty rolls her eyes with a sigh."Yeah, I got it." Santana turns to Marely with a small smile and rubs her arm."And you, thanks for the help but, like I said I'm the teacher, ok?" Marely nods her head with a light blush, making Kitty roll her eyes again. Santana turns to the rest of them on stage."Let's just take a fifteen minute break, except for Kitty and Ryder. Can you go over the cherography with her, por favor?" Ryder sighs nodding his head as he wipes his face with a small rag.

The rest take a seat, talking with their friends or doing homework. Marely takes her seat next to, Taylor."Mami, I still need help. I can't get the 'y' to look like yours." Santana picks Taylor up by her arm puts and has her sit on her lap."Just do it slow, like I showed you." Santana slowly writes a lower case 'y' as Marely looks on with a smile. Taylor takes the pencil back and writes one herself, with her tongue poking out the side of her mouth."Why doesn't it look like yours?" Santana smiles and kisses her cheek."You have to practice." Taylor sighs with a pout, Marely clears her throat and grabs her own pencil."Can I try?" Taylor nods her head as Marely slides the paper closer to her."I had trouble with my 'y's too, and what helped was to write a regular 'y' on top of the page. It helps having that there since it looks almost the same in cursive." Taylor slides the paper back to her and tries it again."See, it looks better than the other one. Just do what your Mami said and practice more." Taylor sighs and returns to her homework. Santana looks over to Marely with a small smile and mouths 'thank you.' Marely blushes mouthing a shy 'You welcome' Santana has then go through the song again for the last time then focuses on the other one. Taylor has finished her homework and helps play the music on Santana's laptop."Mija, stop the music, por favor?" Taylor turns the music off as Santana walks towards the stage."I think everyone has the dancing down, why don't we take a break and practice through the duet."

Jake and Marely are singing a mashup of Crazy and You Drive me Crazy. Jake grabs a guitar and a stool as Marely does the same. The rest takes their seats on the risers on stage as Santana takes hers. Jake starts playing the guitar as Marely nervously takes a deep breath.

[Marley:]

Oh, Ooh

[Jake:]

Oh Oh, Yeah

[Marley:]

Baby,

I'm so into you,

You got that somethin',

What can I do

Baby,

You spin me around,

The earth is movin',

But I can't feel the ground

[Jake:]

Oh,

That kind of lovin',

Turns a man,

To a slave

Oh,

That kind of lovin',

Sends a man,

Right to his grave

You know I'm...

[Both:]

Crazy, Crazy, Crazy,

For you baby,

Crazy, Crazy, Crazy,

For you baby

[Jake:]

Tell me,

You're so into me,

That I'm the only,

One you will see, yeah

[Marley:]

Tell me,

I'm not in the blue,

That I'm not wastin',

My feelings on you,

[Jake:]

Every time I look at you,

[Both:]

My heart is jumpin'

What can I do?

You drive me crazy,

[Marley (Jake):]

I just can't sleep (Crazy)

[Both:]

Crazy,

I'm in too deep

You know I'm crazy,

[Marley (Jake):]

But it feels alright (Crazy)

[Both:]

Baby,

Thinking off you keeps me up all night

(Jake and Marely stand and meet each other in the middle, between the stools)

You know,

I'm crazy, crazy, crazy

For you baby

Crazy, Crazy, Crazy,

For you baby

Jake steps closer to Marely in her personal space and she takes a few steps back."Ok, good job! I think that's it for today!" Santana helps with putting Taylor's books in her bag as the rest father their things and start to leave. Marely puts her books she left on the floor into her bag as Jake approaches her."Hey, Marely. I just wanted to let you know, how amazing you were." She throws her bag over her shoulder with a polite smile."Thank you, so were you." Marely looks over Jake's shoulder to see Santana and Taylor leaving the auditorium. Kitty has been watching the exchange as she slowly gathers her things near by."I also wanted to say that, I really like you and I want to take you to Breadstix this weekend. Ya know if you want to." Marely sighs playing with the ends of her hair."I'm sorry, Jake. Your a really nice and talented guy, I just don't see more than just a friend." Jake sighs crossing his arms."So it's not me that your crushing on?" Marely looks at him confused, adjusting the strap to her bag."Who said I had a crush?" Jake shrugs his shoulders making Kitty sigh in frustration and approaches them."It's so obvious who she has a crush on!" Jake looks between the two confused and Kitty rolls her eyes."Mrs. Lopez! She's crushing on the Guidence councilor!" Jake raises his eye brows to Marely then laughs. Marely looks to the ground avoiding their gaze and Jake stops laughing."Wait for real? That's kinda messed up, isn't she married?" Marely pushes past them and runs out of the room crying.

Santana is in her office digging through her cabinet file while Taylor sits at her desk."I thought we were picking sissy up and going home?" Santana takes out a few files then closes the draw and sets them on the desk."We are, I just had to grab these to look at later." Santana puts them in her purse as Marely runs by."Mija, why don't you play on my laptop for a few mintues. I'll be right back and then we'll leave, ok?" Taylor nods her head whith a smile and logs on the computer. Santana runs down the hall and sees Marely sitting against her locker crying with her face in her knees. She kneels in front of her and tries to catch her breath."I'm so out of shape." Marely wipes her eyes with a sniffle looking up at Santana."What's wrong, you seemed fine talking with Jake when I left." Marely shrugs her shoulders with another sniffle."I just told him I don't like him more than a friend and, Kitty told him who I do like." Santana sits on her legs with a sigh."Did you not want him to know you have a crush on a girl?" Marely shakes her head.

"No, he didn't care about that, just who it is." Santana nods her head and pats Marely's knee."Is she older than you?" Marely blushes and shyly nods her head."Your not gonna make me play this guessing game are ya?" Marely takes a deep breath and bites her lower lip."What if I told you, it's someone alot older than me?" Santana arches her brow and shrugs her shoulder."So it's a teacher?" Marely sighs and slowly shakes her head."Dont tell me it's one of the lunch ladies." Marely snorts and mouths 'no.' Santana thinks about it for a moment then shrugs her shoulders."I give up."

Marely bites her lip leaning closer to Santana's personal space and places a small kiss to her lips. Santana lightly pushes her away by her shoulders."Whoa." Marely covers her face with a sigh and runs her hands through her hair."I'm so,so,so sorry. I just didn't know how to tell you and for some reason I thought that was the way to go. I'm so so sorry." Santana waves her off and clears her throat."It's ok." Santana pauses and sighs."Well not really, it's very inappropriate and I can lose my job. And also, it's very sweet and cute that you have a crush on me, but I'm married and have two kids I love very much."

Marely slowly nods her head and sighs."I know and I keep telling myself that, but I can't stop how I feel." Santana pats her knees with a small smile."Yeah, I understand, but maybe you have a crush on me, because I've been helping you get confortable with your sexuality." Marely shakes her head and shyly places her hand over Santana's."I've liked you since the first day of school." Santana sighs and Taylor peeks out of the office, Marely and Santana look over and quickly place their hands aside."Mami, are we leaving soon?" Santana helps Marely to her feet and gestures her to follow her."Yeah, baby we're leaving now. Take the keys and my laptop, I'll meet you out there, ok?" Taylor walks ahead of them as Santana and Marely walk behind her, out of ear shot."Do you have a way of getting home?" Marely nods her head with a small smile."Good." As they reach the door, Santana watches Taylor unlock the car and climb into the back seat. Santana turns to Marely and places her hand on her shoulder."I know it's hard to get over a crush, and it might be hard to continue with our talks. I think it would be best if you just come to my office two days of the week instead, sound good?" Marely nods her head, clearing her throat then looks over to see if, Taylor is watching and sees she's preoccupied with something. She turns her attention back to Santana."You'll probably say no to this but." Marely pauses and takes a deep breath."Would it be ok if I could kiss you again? I know it's wrong but maybe it'll help like I don't know, get over the crush." Santana sighs and looks down the hall and out the window. Taylor is looking out the car window with a questioning look, Santana holds up her finger and Taylor returns to her task. Santana turns her attention back to Marely with a stern look."This is just a kiss, nothing more and you won't tell anyone this, not even your cat or dog or whatever animal you have, got it?" Marely nods her head as Santana checks to see if Taylor is looking then turns back to Marely.

"I'm only doing this so you don't have some sort of wet dream about me." Marely blushes nodding her head."Ok, I promise I won't tell anyone and I know it's just a kiss." Santana sighs and slowly leans in towards her as Marely does the same and their lips meet in the middle. The kiss is soft but innocent, there's no tongue and they don't rush it. Santana breaks the kiss and clears her throat as Marely traces her bottom lip with her finger."I've never kissed anyone other than my wife but I'm not gonna lie, your a good kisser."

Marely smiles with a light blush then points to the door."Thanks, I guess we should be going now." Santana nods her head, they both say their goodbyes before heading out. On the drive to Josie's house, Santana can't help but feel like she cheated on Quinn. She knows the kiss meant nothing and didn't feel anything, but it was still someone else she kissed, so technically she had cheated on Quinn. Joise is already waiting for them outside with Adrianna in his arms. Santana pulls up to the sidewalk and Joise puts Adri in her car seat then looks over to Santana with a frown."You okay, Mija?" Santana takes a deep breath, running her hand through her hair and nods."I'm fine, just missing, Quinn." Josie shuts the back down and pats Santana's shoulder with a sympathetic smile.

"Saturday will come soon enough, just be patient." Santana nods her head and pulls him in a hug."Gracias, Papi. See you soon." Josie kisses her cheek then takes a step back as, Santana drives away to the house. When they get there, Santana takes Adri to the nursery for a nap. She leans over the crib and lightly runs the back of her hand down her cheek. All she can think about is, 'should she tell Quinn? How would she react? Would she want a divorce and take the girls away?' Santana sighs and covers her face with her hands when, Taylor walks in."Mami, I'm hungry." Santana takes a deep breath, wipping her eyes before turning around."How bout I order from Breadstix?" Taylor nods her head as Santana approaches her. She picks her up and tightly hugs her and kisses her temple."What's wrong, Mami?" Santana takes a deep breath holding Taylor a little tighter before setting her to her feet."Nothing, just had a bad day and needed a hug." Taylor gently pulls her down by her sleeve and places a big kiss on her cheek and gives her another hug."Mommy will make it better. Are we gonna call her on Skype later?" Santana nods her head with a smile."Yeah, lets go order that food, ok?" Santana takes Taylor by the hand into the living room and turns the tv on for her."I'll be right back." Santana takes the phone into the kitchen and orders the food. Then she peeks into the living room and calls Sam."Hey, trouty it's Santana."

-"Hey, it's been awhile. How's Lima?"

-"Yeah, sorry. We've been busy and it's good."

-"Uh oh. I know that voice, you sound guilty. What'd you do, San?" (Santana takes a seat at the table with a sigh)

-"I fucked up, Sam. I don't know what to do, I need your advice."

-"This sounds serious and I'm worried."

-"I kissed someone, a not Quinn someone. What am I going to do? Should I tell her?"

-"What the hell, Santana? Why would you kiss someone? You love Quinn!"

-"I know, Sam! Jesus Christ, I did it cause this girl has a crush on me and thought it would help get over it."

-"You don't think she'll believe your in love with her or some shit?"

-"No, I told her it was just a kiss so she wouldn't have some wet dream about me."

-"Who's the girl?" (Santana takes a deep breath)

-"It's a student at the highschool."

-"Holy shit, San! Are you serious?!"

-"Yeah, why would I make that up? It's not like she's sixteen, she's a senior."

-"That doesn't make it right." (Santana sighs in her hand)

-"I know, so should I tell her?"

-"Yeah, that's what I would do. She'll be hurt though, as I'm sure you know. She loves you more than anything in this world, she's been telling me that since we were kids."

-"I know, Sam. Your not helping with the guilt."

-"We'll that's something to think about, San. It's possible you fucked up big time and could loose your family because of some little school girl crush!"

-"I know." (Santana peeks into the living room, there's a knock on the door and Taylor runs to answer it)

-"I have to go, our order from Breadstix is here."

-"Tell her, San. I can't believe this happening. Call me tomorrow, ok?"

-"Yeah, I'll let you know what happens. Bye." Santana hangs the phone up and pays for the food. After they eat, they change into pajamas and Santana goes to the nursery to feed, Adrianna."Hey, Mija. You hungry?" Santana takes, Adri to the master bedroom to feed her with the laptop open in front of her.

She hasn't stoped thinking about what Sam said and how, Quinn will react. She looks down to Adri, starring up at her with her hazel eyes."Ya know, your Mommy's eyes are what I first fell in love with? They stood out, so bright and beautiful, like yours." Santana leans down and kisses her forehead before putting her over her shoulder and burping her. She pulls the MacBook on her lap and looks through photos she's saved of her and Quinn. She pulls up one from the summer, their in a photo booth from a fair they took the girls to with Brittany and Joe. The first picture, their both smilling at the camera. The second their both making silly faces, and the third Santana is making a duck face while Quinn kisses her cheek. In the last one their making out, Santana even has her hand on her left breast. She sets Adri next to her on the bed and looks through more photos when the alert from Skype goes off."Mija! Mommy's calling!" Santana closes the photos and hits accept when Taylor runs in and jumps on the bed."Hi, mommy! We miss you!" Quinn blows them a kiss with a big smile."Hi my girls! I miss you so,so,so much. How was your day?" Quinn is sitting at the desk in her hotel room, Santana can see other people in the room with her, but can't see who they are. Taylor talks about her day at school while, Santana mentally prepares herself to give Quinn the news."Sounds like you had an exciting day, what about you, San?" Santana takes a deep breath with a small smile then whispers in Taylor's ear to take Adri downstairs with her."San? what's wrong?" Taylor takes Adri as Santana helps so she doesn't drop her, and leaves the room. Santana closes her eyes and takes a deep breath."Mi amor, you know how much I love you, but I have something serious to tell you. Thats why I had the girls leave the room, and why I need for you to listen and let me finish before you say anything." Quinn turns away from the camera and has Jay with other people, Santana doesn't recognize leave them room. She turns back to the camera and slowly nods her head."What is it?" Santana clears her throat and takes another deep breath. She talks about working with Glee club and what happened during practice. Then she tells her what she talked about with Marely and the first kiss, Quinn tries to interrupt but she stops her."Q, I need to finish, por favor." Quinn nods her head with a sigh as Santana continues until she gets to the second kiss."I'm so,so,so,so sorry, Mi amor. I just did it so maybe it would help get over this crush she has. On the drive home I just kept thinking about how you'll hate me and how upset you'll be. I even called, Sam for advice, I was plainning on telling you, I just needed to hear it from someone else." At this point Santana is crying, Quinn is showing no emotion and it worries Santana."Q, say something." Quinn shakes her head and bangs on the desk."Jesus Christ, Santana! I thought you were gonna tell me you cheated! Dont do that to me!"

Santana looks at her confused, shaking her head."What are you talking about? I did cheat, I kissed another girl?" Quinn nods her head with a small smile."I know but, did you feel anything when you did? Was it the same as when you kiss me?" Santana shakes her head with a sniffle."It didn't come close, it was just a kiss." Quinn nods her head."Exactly, San. It was just a kiss. You don't have feelings for her, you don't love her. It was just a kiss." Santana smiles shaking her head."I didn't even think about it like that, in my mind I kissed someone that wasn't you. So I thought I cheated and I thought you would hate me." Quinn cuts her off, holding up her hand and shaking her head."Don't think about it anymore if it only upsets you. Everything is fine, I love you and I know you love me."

Santana wipes her eyes with a sigh."I have some really good news, and a surprise." Quinn leans down, going out of view from the camera. Then pops back up with a big smile."Ok, good news first. I won't be here for the rest of the week. I got a call from the other stores and mall, they cancelled. I'll be home in two days!" Santana smiles and pumps her fist, making Quinn laugh."Wanna see your surprise?" Santana bites her bottom lip, eye brow raised and nodding her head. Quinn pulls out a pair of pink lingirie from Victoria secret."I got it online the other day, and I think it's the perfect time to try it on. What do you think?" Santana slowly nods her head making Quinn laugh."Lock the door." Santana quickly gets up and peeks out the hall."Mija! Stay downstairs, ok?" Taylor yells back an ok and Santana locks the door and returns to the bed."I thought about, waiting to wearing this when I get home." Quinn pauses slowly pulling down her pajama pants."But then I thought, fuck it." Santana watches as Quinn steps away from the camera and sees her shirt being thrown to the floor, along with her underwear."Mi amor, your already driving me crazy." Quinn's leans over in view of the camera with her arms covering her chest."Patients." Santana groans making her laugh then steps out of view from the camera."I'll be back in a minute, babe." Santana sighs, running her hand through her hair. Quinn soon steps out in the lingirie and takes the laptop to the bed and lays down on her side in front of it."Mi amor, your so beautiful. I wish I was there with you." Quinn rests her head on her propped hand while slowly sliding the cup to the bra down."San, get undressed. I wanna see you touch yourself." Santana sets the laptop aside but so Quinn can still see her and undresses. She lays in the same position as Quinn, reaveling her left breast as Quinn graons."You know how much I love your twins." Santana throws her head back with laugh then slowly removes her bra, Quinn slides her hand in her underwear and traces circles to her clit."San, touch yourself." Santana lays on her side, slipping her hand in her underwear while playing with her left nipple as Quinn would do. Santana moans watching Quinn do the same."I need more, Q." Quinn slides her underwear off as Santana does the same then enters themselves with two fingers."Fuck, this is hot." Quinn and Santana get off watching each other until they reach their climax."I love you so much, Quinn. I can't wait til you come home, I don't know if I can handle two days without you." Quinn takes the sheets and covers herself laying on her stomach."I know, I can't either. When I have you in my arms, I don't know if I can let you go." Santana smiles through tears."I don't care how pathetic we sound, I don't want to be away from you for this long again, ever." Quinn smiles wipping her eyes."Ditto." Quinn checks the time on the bottom of the screen with a sigh."Babe, I have to go. You know how early, GMA is. I'll call you, ok?" Santana nods her head with a pout."I love you so much, San. Give the girls my love." Santana smiles and blows her a kiss."Te Amo. I'll be dreaming about you tonight." Quinn laughs and waves goodbye before ending the call. Santana closes Skype and the photos, before shutting it down and dressing back into her clothes. She unlocks the door and walks down to the living room, the tv is still on and the girls have fallen asleep on the couch. Santana covers Taylor with a blanket and kisses her temple then takes Adri and places her on the loveseat and kisses her cheek. She turns the tv off and johns, Taylor on the couch, spooning her from behind and facing the back of the couch.

"Night, Mija. Te Amo."

So what do you think? I don't know if I'll get the next chapter up today, but I'll try to have it up tomorrow. I know I've uploaded two long chapters before, but that was only cause I didn't know how long they were until after I already uploaded them. review maybe?


	29. Authors Note

I hate that I have to do this, but somehow I had to let you all know I won't be uploading either if my stories. I stayed over my sisters house for most of the weekend and into new years, and everyone there had a cold and of course I got it. Hopefully it won't be long I hate to leave you guys waiting, anyway I have the chapters started and when I feel better I'll finish them. And I was thinking to upload two chapters this time for 'It's still Love' This won't stay up forever, just until I update the story.


	30. Chapter 29: The Waiting Game

Where the Heart Is

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Sorry for the wait, like I said I've been sick and I'm still getting over it, but I'm feeling better. I've also been reading some Quinntana FF's just for inspiration for my minor writers block. Since the last chapter was Santana-centric, I'll have more Quinn in this one. I hope the wait was worth it, enjoy the chapter(:

Guest: First, I wish you had a username, instead of calling you 'guest.' Second, I was actually hinting at Marely crushing on Santana but I guess you didn't catch it? and third, I wanted to shock you all, so I guess I did Lol. And finally to answer your question, I don't know. I just had Kitty tell Jake cause she's a bitch Lol but if you or anyone else would like to see that happen, let me know. thanks for the review(:

tinygleek: No, it's completely innocent and you'll have to keep reading to find out(;

bapinto: I'm glad you liked it, thanks for the review(:

Chapter 29: The Waiting Game

As scheduled, Quinn wakes up early in the morning to get ready for, GMA. As she sits on the bathroom counter and applies her makeup, she can't help but think about going back home to see Santana and the girls. Seeing them at the airport, hugging Santana and never letting her go. Jay knocks on the door and peeks his head in making Quinn laugh."I'm dressed, Jay and almost ready." Jay nods his head and closes the door, Quinn checks her phone for the time in Lima so she knows when to call. It's still too early, most likely still in bed. Quinn slides off the counter with a sigh and brushes the wrinkles from her clothes. She grabs her coat and purse, as Jay escorts her out to the limo. A few paparazzi snap some photos and video, but it doesn't bother Quinn anymore, she's just counting down the hours when she'll see her family again. In the limo, she catches herself watching Family Guy and laughs, Jay looks in the mirror in curiousity."That's the first time I've seen you smile the last few hours, what's so funny back there?" Quinn shrugs her shoulders with a light blush."Family Guy, I hate this show but, Santana loves it. I haven't watched it without her for awhile and it just made me laugh." Jay shakes his head with a laugh making Quinn blush more. Outside the building, fans line up with posters and their camera's, hoping to get a photo. Quinn rolls down her window and waves with a big smile then turns to Jay."Can you pull over? I wanna take some pictures with them and say hi." Jay pulls up by the sidewalk, out of the camera crews way that are filiming outside. Jay escorts Quinn to the crowd to prevent any pushing."Relax guys, she'll sign and take many pictures as she can." Quinn shakes their hands, signs some magazines and posters and takes a few pictures.

"Do you miss, Santana?" Quinn smiles nodding her head as she signs a poster."I miss her and the girls, very, very much. I can't wait to go back home." The fans 'awh' making her laugh with a light blush as she takes more pictures, Jay taps her shoulder and leans to her ear."We have to go now, their waiting." Quinn nods her head and takes a few more pictures."Sorry, guys I have to leave, their waiting for us. It was nice meeting you and thank you for waiting in the cold, your so sweet." She gives a few young girls a hug before, Jay escorts her in the building.

The crew and cast greet Quinn after being escorted to her dressing room."It's ashame, Santana couldn't make it this time. We even have her candy on the coffee table." Quinn looks over with a smile."Awwh, she would've loved that, that's very sweet of you." Katie talks to Quinn about the interview, how her life has changed since they last spoke, Adrianna and even Taylor's adoption."We won't get too much into Taylor's adoption, since you speak so much of it in the book. We'll just give them a little insight on the process." One of the crew walks in, informing them the show will be starting. Katie says her goodbyes to both Quinn and Jay before leaving. Quinn pulls out her phone to call Santana while they wait to be called out."Hey, babe. I miss you, how's your morning?"

-"Hi, Mi amor. I miss you too, it's better than yesterday." (Quinn can hear Santana talking to Taylor and smiles)

-"Babe, Taylor wants to talk to you, hold on."

-"Ok." (Quinn waits as Santana hands Taylor the phone)

-"Hi, mommy! I miss you so much, when are you coming home?"

-"I miss you all very much, I'll be home on Thursday."

-"Ok, here's Mami." (Quinn snorts shaking her head as she waits for Santana)

-"So how's your morning, superstar?" (Quinn laughs with an eye roll)

-"I'm no superstar and it's been ok, though I wish you were here with me."

-"Me, too. Babe, I wish we could talk long but me and Taylor have to go. Papi just got here, you'll call later, right?"

-"Of course, I love you so much, San. Give the girls and dad my love."

-"Love you too, and I will talk to you later."

Quinn hangs up the phone and puts it back in her purse with a sigh. She watches the show until she's called out, Jay escorts her to the stage and the sound guy hooks a small mic to her shirt. She takes her seat across from Katie and waves to a few fans as they wait. The cameraman soon counts them down as they go live on air.

"Goodmorning, everyone! I'm here with the beautiful, Quinn Lopez. If you don't know who she is, then you've been living under a rock. She is the writer of four books now and all have been in the top sellers list for several weeks." Katie turns to Quinn, clearing her throat."You know I'm gonna ask this, how are you and Santana? We've heard some rumors, about a divorce and I thought no, that can't be true." Quinn laughs and shakes her head."No, we are deffenitly not getting a divorce. She doesn't come along for one book signing and suddenly our marriage is in trouble." Quinn and Katie laugh it off together."Well good I'm glad, now that we have that out of the way, lets talk about the book." Quinn talks about how she and Santana made the decision to adopt Taylor, and the adjustments they had to make. The camera man lets Katie know they'll be going to commercial. "When we come back, we'll talk about the baby, Adrianna." Katie and Quinn get their hair and makeup checked up and some water, before going back on air. "We're back with Quinn Lopez and if your just tuning in we were talking about, her daughter, she and her wife adopted, Taylor. Now we're going to talk about her other daughter, conceived using AVF, Adrianna. Last time you called us on the phone, she was rushed to the hospital for asthema and now she's almost four months old. How is she?" Quinn smiles nodding her head."She has been wonderful, she's at that age where she's starting to react more and she's crawling now. Santana and Taylor had been showing her how, which was fun to watch. And she's also been very intrested in her feet lately."

Katie laughs along with Quinn and tells her she understands, having kids herself. "Has it been easier for you, since moving to Lima? Last time we talked, there had been horrible threats to your family. Do you still deal with that in Ohio?" Quinn takes a deep breath and thinks about it for a moment."It has been easier, me and Santana made the decision to move for the girls. It just got to the point where, we were concerned about exposing them to this kind of life. I mean we're not naive either, it'll be a part of their lives but we don't want it to, I guess be a huge part of it." Katie nods her head as Quinn tries to explain herself."We just didn't want to have to worry about, complete strangers following us all the time and taking pictures. We want for the girls to have as much 'normal' life as possible. And it's nice to come back and visit, deal with the paparazzi and get to meet the fans, but then go back home and relax, watch tv and snuggle with my beautiful wife and children." Katie hums with a smile."That's understandable, have you dealt with any more threats back in Lima?" Quinn crosses her legs, bitting her lower lip."We've haven't gotten any threats but we have gotten nasty looks." Katie looks to Quinn in shock."Really? I thought since you've written a book about Lima it would be more open minded." Quinn shakes her head."It's not as bad, but there are sill some people that don't agree with our 'life style.' And I be said it before there never will be, but we can't let it effect us or we'll never be happy." Katie claps her hands with a smile, making Quinn laugh."I like that, now I have two more question for you." Quinn gets more confortable in her seat and nods her head with a polite smile."Taylor is now in school, and what I've learned the same one you and Santana attended." Quinn hums in response."Does her classmates know who you are and does she get bullied, knowing she has two moms?" Quinn clears her throat as she looks to Jay, trying not to get emotional. She turns her attention back to Katie, bitting her bottom lip."I don't think her class knows who I am, yet but I'm sure they will evuntally. And unfortently she has been bullied, I believe it was the first day of school. I don't know the whole story, but at some point it was mentioned that she has two moms in class. And at recess, a boy in her class didn't want to play with her because of it and she got very upset, of course. Santana went to the school and worked it all out, and we had a discussion about it that night." Katie nods her head with intrest."What do you tell her? How do you make her understand that?" Quinn shrugs her shoulders with a smile. "We just told her what we have always told her from the beginning. Everyone has their own opinion about having two mommies in a family, but as hard as it can be we have to let it roll off our backs. She's a very smart little girl, so she understands perfectly well, and it's not like we can shield her completely from it. We're not always with her and it's there, it always will be, it's how we react to it. We can choose to let it effect us or brush it off." Katie claps making Quinn laugh."Your a very smart women yourself, very good answer." Quinn laughs as Katie turns to the camera."That's all the time we have for, thanks for joing us this morning. And thank you, Quinn for coming, it's always a pleasure to have you here. Maybe next time you come, Santana and the girls will come along." The camera man counts them down as they go off air, Katie hugs Quinn as they say their goodbyes. Jay escorts Quinn back to the dressing room to get her things, then escorts her to the limo. Quinn checks her phone with a sigh and looks out the window.

Santana has just dropped Taylor off to school and is on her way to her office. As she takes out her keys, she notices Marley standing by the door. She gives her a small smile as she unlocks the door. She had been a little worried about how she'll be dealing with Marley's crush, and she hasn't been able to talk about it with Quinn yet. "Morning, Mrs. Lopez. I just wanted to let you know, my mom thinks it'll be best if I were to see you on Mondays only." Santana opens the door and gestures for Marley to enter first. She closes the door behind her as Marley takes a seat, Santana sets her purse beside the desk and takes a seat with a sigh."Your mom knows?" Marley blushes slowly nodding her head."She said she did since I couldn't stop talking about you." Santana smiles at her deep blush and leans back in her chair."If that's what you want then, I can't stop you. But you can still come and talk to me whenever you need to, ok?" Marley brushes some hair behind her ear, bitting her bottom lip."Ok, thank you so much, Mrs. Lopez. I better get to homeroom." Santana gives her a polite 'goodbye' and fishes out her iPhone and dials Quinn's number.

-"Hi, baby I miss you."

-"I know, I miss you too, Mi amor. How was GMA? You tired?"

-"Good, they had candy for you in the dressing room, made me miss you even more, if that's possible." (Santana sighs with a pout)

-"I wish you were with me and the girls, Adrianna has been crawling around the house looking for you. Me and Papi had to baby proof all the rooms."

-"Awwhh my baby, I can't wait to be in your arms. Jay, has been making fun of me all day today, he's taking me shopping to keep my mind off you and I told him I can never stop thinking about you."

-"Ditto, babe." (Santana looks out the window to the hall when the bell rings, making sure she doesn't get caught using her phone)

-"I'm going to get Taylor an American Girl doll for her birthday and maybe something for you too."

-"That's right it's coming up soon isn't it?"

-"Next week. Our little girl is growing up, I think I'm gonna have it look like her."

-"The doll, you can do that?" (Quinn laughs into the phone with a snort)

-"Yeah, you can and have matching clothes."

-"Ewh, babe creepy." (Santana sees Figgins and Mr. Shue heading towards her office and curses under her breath)

-"Mi amor, I have to go, but I'll call you on my break. Te amo."

-"Ok, love you more, bye."

Santana hangs up and quickly shoves the phone into the top draw. Mr. Shue knocks on the door as she turns her MacBook on to make it seem like she's doing something productive."Come in." Mr. Shue and Mr. Figgins enter the room with unreadable expressions. Santana looks between the two confused when, Taylor runs into her arms."What the hell is going on?" Taylor wraps her arms around Santana's neck and rests her head in her shoulder. Mr. Figgins clears his throat, shifting his weight from his feet."She walked all the way over here, looking for you. Mr. Shue found her in the auditorium. I called the elementary already, they know she's here." Santana sighs, holding Taylor tighter and thanks them both. Mr. Shue and Mr. Figgins gives them their privacy, but not before letting Santana know that Taylor can stay. Santana gently pushes Taylor back so she can get a better look at her. She brushes some hair behind her ear and gently kisses her forehead."Can you tell, Mami what happened?" Taylor shakes her head with a sniffle."No? Why not?" Taylor shrugs her shoulders and Santana gives her another kiss on her forehead."I don't wanna go back. Can I stay here with you?" Santana sighs while running we hand down her face."You don't wanna stay here with me, baby. It's boring and I won't be able to play with you." Taylor looks to Santana with pleading eyes, almost in tears when Mr. Shue renters the room and knocking on the door."Sorry to interrupt but, I need to talk to you." Santana sighs and gestures for Mr. Shue to take a seat. Taylor rests her head on Santana's chest, getting shy around Mr. Shue again."Emma is pregnant and I'm going to be needing more help with Glee." Santana nods her head, already knowing where he's going."You want me to help you?" Mr. Shue sighs with a laugh."I don't know anyone better for the job." Santana rubs Taylor's back, bitting her bottom lip."Fine, I'll help. But don't expect me to come up with choreography or anything like that, you know I don't do that." Mr. Shue sighs in relief and shakes Santana's hand."Thank you, I'll email you a schedule soon." He says his goodbyes and Santana looks down to a sleeping Taylor. She picks her up and gently places her on the small couch and uses her coat as a blanket. Rubbing her back she kisses her temple before returning to her desk and sending, Quinn a quick text.

Jay and Quinn arrive at Santana's favorite store, Louis Vutton. She wants to get her a suitcase set for when they travel, the paparazzi of course are in full swing.'Buying a gift for the wife?' Quinn laughs with a light blush as she walks into the building. The staff doesn't allow them inside and even draws some blinds down, blocking their view."Thank you!" An employee smiles back and gives her a shy 'you welcome' back. Quinn starts to look through all their sets as Jay looks on."I cannot wait to see San's face when she sees these." She debates between to different sets with her brows furrowed and button her bottom lip."Do you want me to have them sent to the house?" Quinn takes a step back, crossing her arms with her hip out."No thanks, but can you help me carry them?" Jay hums in response as Quinn finally makes a decision then helps carry them to the register and to the limo."Now off to American Girl." Jay rolls his eyes, not really looking forward to this particular store. But he loves Taylor as if she were his daughter and would do anything for her, so in the end it's not that bad. Quinn looks at all the dolls, making sure she finds the right one. It turns out finding one with curly hair is harder than she thought."All these dolls either have straight or short hair, no curly." She sighs and flags down an employee."Are there any dolls with long blonde curly hair? I want one that looks like my daughter." The employee purses her lips in thought, then gestures for both Quinn and Jay to follow her."We've been getting more requests for curly hair lately, so we recently had to add some more." She points to a wall in the back of the room, dedicated to all dolls with curly hair and in different colors. Quinn sighs in relief and begins to search for a blonde with blue eyes."Thank you!" The young women smiles and helps another mom. It isn't long for Quinn to find what she's looking for, she quickly grabs it with a big smile then turns to Jay."Now we need some outfits." Quinn laughs as Jay rolls his eyes."Come on, Jay! You should be used to this by now!" He just laughs to himself while shaking his head as he follows Quinn throw the store.

Quinn decides to get two outfits and pajamas, she also got the same for Taylor, so she can match. Before they go back to Te hotel, she decides to go get something for Adri as well as some wrapping paper. She gets Adri some toys she can play on the floor to encourage more crawling. At the hotel, Quinn occupies herself with wrapping her gifts when her cell goes off. She runs to the desk on the other side of the room and almost trips in the process."Hello?"

-"Hey Mi amor. How's your day been? I miss you."

-"San! Hey, it's been good. I dragged Jay to about a hundred stores today."

-"I bet he loved that."

-"So much. I got you and the girls some presents, I'm wrapping them now."

-"Babe, you didn't have to do that. It's Taylor's birthday, not mine or Adri's."

-"I know, I told you I might. Besdes I wanted to and you won't be saying that once you see what I got."

-"Oh yeah? Get some stripper lessons did ya?"

-"Santana Marie Lopez! What makes you think I would ever do that?"

-"Cause you love me."

-"Yeah, we'll see. So how's work?" (Santana sighs into the phone. She knows what Quinn means by 'work')

-"Fine. She was here earlier but only to tell me, her mother thinks it'll be best if she were to see me just once a week."

-"Smart mom. So how has Taylor been doing in school?" (Again Santana sighs into the phone, she hasn't been looking forward to this conversation)

-"She's actually here with me, in my office. I think some kids had been bullying her again, she hasn't told me anything though. She walked her from the school, Mr. Shue found her in the auditorium."

(Quinn took a seat on the floor with a sigh)

-"Well make sure she does, if she's gonna tell anyone it would be you. We should talk about having a meeting with the school, I don't wanna have to worry about her during the day. Our daughter should feel safe, not so scared she doesn't want to be there."

-"Yeah I was thinking the same, babe I gotta go. She's starting to wake up and I have to go back to work. I love you so much, beautiful."

-"Ok I love you more. Bye."

Quinn hangs up the phone with a long sigh."We are never gonna be away from each other this long again." She runs her fingers through her hair and returns to wrapping Taylor's present. Jay helps with Santana's and she just puts Adrianna's in a bag."Thanks for the help Jay. They are going to love their gifts, I can't wait to see them." Jay of corse wastes no time in making fun of Quinn before they decide to watch some movies together, to pass some time.

Santana sighs putting her phone back in her purse. She looks over to a still sleeping Taylor with concern as she starts to wake up."You hungry, beautiful? Mami saved some of my lunch. I'm guessing you left yours at school, huh?" Taylor rubs the sleep from eyes as she sits up. She tentatively nods her head with a frown and Santana lightly taps her lap with a small smile. She helps Taylor and slides over the rest of her salad. Taylor looks down at the food then up to Santana."Am I in trouble?" Santana sighs and lightly kisses Taylor's forehead."Yeah, a little. It wasn't a good idea to walk here on your own. Me and mommy will discuss it more when she gets back, ok?" Taylor takes a deep breath and nods her head."Are you and mommy mad at me?" Santana changes Taylor position so she's facing her and brushes some hair behind her ear."No, a little disappointed but not mad." Taylor looks to her, brows furrowed and bitting her bottom lip."What's the difference?" Santana laughs to herself at Taylor's cuteness, so much like Quinn."Disappointed means being sad for not meeting someone expectations." Taylor's mouth forms a small 'oh' making Santana laugh some more."So your not mad?" Santana shakes her head and kisses the tip of Taylor's nose."No."

Taylor throws her arms around Santana's neck and hugs we tightly."I love you, Mami." Santana rubs Taylor's back, kissing her temple."I love you too, Mija." Taylor turns on Santana's lap and returns to her small meal. Santana wants to ask what happened at school, but knows she won't get anything from Taylor just yet. Knowing it's a slow day, Santana thinks of a way to keep Taylor busy. The school already knows she's with her, so she's sure it won't be a big deal if she stays. Santana opens up the Internet browser on her laptop and opens up a website she keeps in her favorites."Mija, wanna see the gift I'm getting for mommy?" Taylor drinks some of Santana's water and turns to the laptop."What's it for? Is Mommy's birthday coming up too?" Santana snorts as she scrolls down the page."No, it's for when she comes back. You and your sister are getting something for her too." Taylor bites the inside of her mouth then gasps as she slides off Santana's lap."I almost forgot." She digs into her book bag and pulls out a painting then Santana helps her back on her lap."I painted this last week for you and mommy." Santana looks down at the painting with a small smile. It's not the best painting Santana has ever seen but being only eight, it's still pretty good. "There's you next to mommy, then me and sissy." Santana kisses Taylor's temple and hugs her back."Mommy will love it for sure, good job, beautiful." Taylor folds it back up then looks at the gift Santana picked out on the computer."Is that what you got mommy?" Santana hums in response and looks to Taylor for her reaction."It's pretty, I like it." Santana choose a long purple dress for Quinn to wear. She's decided to take Quinn on a romantic date when she returns. Jose has already agreed to watch the girls for them."You think mommy will look pretty in it?" Taylor enthusiastically nods her head making Santana laugh."Good." She closes the window and starts cleaning up her desk as Taylor places her painting back.

Santana decides she should talk with Taylor when there's a knock at the door."Come in." Taylor runs to Santana and climbs into her lap when Ryder enters the room."Hey, Ryder what can I do for you?" He glances down to Taylor cuddling to Santana with her thumb in her mouth, as he takes a seat."Uhhm I was just curious about changing my schedule." Santana turns her chair and pulls out his file, setting it on her desk."Haven't we already?" Ryder clears his throat nodding his head."Yeah but I don't think I need the extra help anymore. I found a friend that agreed to help me, I'll be going over to her house after school."

Santana intertwines her hands in front of her with a sigh."Ryder this extra classes are helping, what if this girl can't help you? Then you'll be right were you started last year. Just stick with the classes and if you really want to drop them, then I'll change the schedule." Ryder stands to his feet with a sigh and gives Santana a small wave. Before he leaves though, she calls him back in and points down to Taylor."Mind not saying anything about this? It would be a bummer if I lost my job." Ryder smiles with a nod before leaving the room. Taylor looks up to Santana and removes her thumb from her mouth. Santana lightly taps the tip of her nose with a small smile."We have some talking to do kid. Can you tell me what happened at school?" Taylor shakes her head and climbs off Santana's lap and takes a seat on the couch."Why won't you tell me? You used to tell me everything that happened at school." Taylor lays on her side almost in tears. Santana kneels in front of her and kisses her forehead."That bad, huh?" Taylor slowly nods her head as Santana rubs her back."Don't worry, beautiful. Me and mommy will fix it, but you have to tell us what happened." Taylor once again shakes her head, Santana sighs and kisses her temple before returning to her desk.

At the end of the day Quinn gets ready for bed, as does Jay in his own room. Quinn has put the gifts with her luggage for the morning, tomorrow night she'll be on a plane back to Lima, and she couldn't be more excited if she tried. She takes out her laptop and signs into Skype, wanting to see Santana and the girls. Santana must be thinking the same and is online, Quinn wastes no time in calling her. Santana pops up on the screen, she's in their bedroom with Adrianna laying next to her, playing with some toys."My baby! Hi, baby girl! Mommy misses you so much!" Adri looks to the screen hearing Quinn's voice with a coo. Santana smiles down at her, rubbing her back and points to the computer screen."Who's that? Is that mommy?" Adri crawls closer to the laptop and reaches out towards Quinn."She misses you too babe." Santana pulls Adri closer to her so she can see Quinn better."I miss all my girls so much. Speaking of, where's Taylor?" Santana lays Adri next to her and gives her toy back with a sigh."She's sleeping, whatever happened at the school, she won't tell me. It really upset her though, babe. I'm worried." Quinn bites her bottom lip and clears her throat."We'll both have to talk to her when I get back. Hopefully it's not as bad as we think." Santana and Quinn talk about the surprise party they planned at the zoo and their date."It's not gonna be too fancy will it? I don't think I have a dress for that." Santana sharifs her shoulders with a knowing smile."You'll have to wait and see." Quinn rolls her eyes with a snort."Babe, I'm gonna put Adri in the nursery, I'll be right back." Santana sweetly blows her a kiss before climbing off the bed with a sleeping Adrianna in her arms.

Quinn waits patiently as she waits for Santana. She hums to herself and bites her nails when Santana jumps on the bed."Miss me?" Quinn laughs at her wife's antics."So much!" Santana laughs as she moves closer to the camera."So have you thought about those stripper lessons?" Quinn gasps with a laugh and covers her face with her hands."Santana! No I haven't and I never will." Santana looks to Quinn with puppy dog eyes and a pout."Awwh babe. It'd be super hot if you gave me a lap dance." Quinn rolls her eyes with a scoff but she has thought about it and might have looked up some videos online, but she wouldn't tell Santana that."No, San so just drop it." Santana rolls her eyes."Fine. For now, I'll drop it." Quinn laughs and looks at the time with a frown."Babe I have to go, tomorrow is another day of signing books. I love you so much, I can't wait to see you and the girls." Quinn blows Santana a kiss, she catches it and places it to her heart."Te Amo, Q. I can't wait for our date. See ya soon." Quinn reluctantly signs off Skype then gathers some pj's and heads for the bathroom. She takes a long cold shower as she always does after talking to Santana. She calls Jay to check on the wake up call and tells him goodnight before going to bed, well tries to. She flips in turns in the bed, knowing just hours is keeping her from boarding a plane back home. She runs her hand down her face with a sigh and looks up at the ceiling then pulls out her cell phone. She's saved several recordings of Santana singing and hearing her voice, she knows she'll be able to sleep now. Unbeknownst to Quinn, Santana is having the same problem and repeatedly listens to her voice mail, to help her sleep.

So? was it worth the wait? Sorry it took awhile. I decided to just post this cause I think you've waited enough. I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP. And if you don't already know, i have another Quinntana story called, It's still Love. So go check it out, give it a chance you mght like it. Anyways who's counting down till Glee comes back on? I guess there isn't alot of people watching anymore, and I don't blame them. If I could stop watching myself I would, I don't know, I trust Ryan but on the other hand it's like the writers are fucking everything up and I wonder if it's worth it. They seem to be trying to convince us to watch and it's like, if you hadn't fucked it up to begin with then we wouldn't need convincing. It's just not the same anymore, I mean I know it wouldn't because some have graduated but, I seem to be watching more so for the actors than the actual characters these days. Am I the only one?


	31. Chapter 30: Bittersweet Reunion

Where the Hearts Is

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Warning: Smut. Sorry this is up later than I plained, but I kind of let this slide to the back burner for my other story, I did have this started but some how it got deleted and I had to rewrite it, seriously I had the entire beginning of the chapter written, so you can imagine how angry I was. Enjoy the update!

p.s If you still haven't already, check out my other story, It's still Love, if you like fantasy and adventure then you'll like it. And of course it's a Quinntana, I've actually thought about writing another story for a different ship, but I think I would only be comfortable with either a Brittana or Pezberry, since there the only other FF I've read. Let me know if that's something you would like me to write, cause I'll only do it if I know you guys will read it. If I do though it'll probably be after I've finished this one and 'ISL'. And like I've said before if my Spanish is wrong, blame google.

xanidoo: Thanks, me too, it's not fun being sick. I'm glad you liked the chapter, thanks for the review(:

Chapter 30: Bittersweet Reunion

Taylor is the first one up, she stretches with a big smile on her face. Today is the day Quinn is returning home, despite having had a bad day at school, she couldn't be more excited. She climbs out of bed and goes to the nursery, Adri is already awake and peeking through the crib. Taylor climbs to the side and smiles down at Adri."Mommy's coming home today, sissy!" Adri coos and smiles up Taylor. She leans over the side and kisses the top of her head before jumping off and running to the master bedroom. Santana is still sleeping, cuddling Quinn's pillow. Taylor jumps onto her back with a big smile."Jesus, Tay. Careful you hurt, Mami." Taylor lays on Santana's back and kisses her temple."Sorry, but Mommy's coming home today!" Santana smiles and kisses the tip of her nose."I know, is sissy up?" Santana turns so she's laying on her back with Taylor still on her."Yeah, she smelled bad, you better change her." Santana snorts and rubs the sleep from her eyes."I'll get right to that, thanks."

Taylor pushes Santana's hands aside and leans their foreheads together."I'm hungry." Santana snorts and tickles her sides."Your just like your mother." She stops when she notices Taylor's pout and sits up. She kisses both her cheeks and brushes some hair behind her ear."You ready to tell me what happened at school?" Taylor shakes her head then climbs off the bed."I'll be down in a minute." Santana says as Taylor goes downstairs to the living room. She sighs running her hand through her hair, she's been worried about Taylor but has a feeling she's waiting for Quinn to come home. She climbs out of bed and makes it before going into the nursery, Adri is getting cranky and starts to cry."Morning, Mija. Sleep good?" Santana takes her in her arms and changes her diaper before feeding her. She's been trying to ween her off breast milk and to formula but, in the morning she still breast feeds. Adrianna looks up at Santana with her tiny fingers wrapped around Santana's."Are you excited to see mommy? I know you've been missing her, huh?" Santana brings Adri's fingers to her mouth and places a few kisses to it. She then burps her and takes her to the living room, placing her on a blanket with her toys."Mija, pancakes for breakfast?" Taylor nods her head when there's a knock at the door."It's probably Abuelo!" Santana yells behind her as she makes her way to the kitchen. Taylor answers the door and jumps in Josie's arms."Morning, Abuelo." Josie kisses her forehead closing the door behind him and makes his way to the living room."Morning, ¿Usted ha estado practicando su español?" Taylor nods her head with a smile."Let me test you, just to be sure." He takes a seat on the couch with Taylor on his lap."Where are we going to pick up your mother?" Taylor purses her lips with hum."El aeropuerto." Josie nods his head with a proud smile."Now, tell me about school."

"Yo y Maci siguen siendo mejores amigos, pero, nadie más me gusta." Josie gives her a sympathetic smile and rubs her arm."It's their loss, Princesa." Santana peeks her head in the doorway, clearing her throat."Breakfast is ready. Papi, have you eaten yet?" Taylor climbs off Josie's lap, he turns to Santana and nods his head."Had the normal, bacon and eggs." Santana snorts and returns to the kitchen to eat with Taylor. After they've finished, Brittany and Joe arrive with poster paper and markers. Joe and Josie stay in the living room while the girls make the posters in the kitchen. Brittany and Taylor make one together, they have Welcome with a big rainbow over it, with hearts everywhere. Santana has home and Quinn, it's been decided since she's the better artist she should have two to draw."Are we gonna leave when we're done?" Santana hums in response as she concentrates on her poster. Taylor and Brittany laugh at Santana, her brows are furrowed and the tip of her tongue is sticking out the corner of her mouth. Brittany whispers something in Taylor's ear, going unnoticed by Santana. Taylor takes her marker and pokes Santana's tongue with a laugh. Santana takes the marker from her and tickles her sides."Brittany thinks she can influence you, I know it was her that made you do it too, don't deny it." Santana continues to tickle her as Brittany watches on."Aunt Brittany help me!" Brittany tickles Santana making her stop."Ok, I stopped, Brit!" After their tickle war, they put the markers away and Brittany grabs the posters. Santana lets the boys know their leaving as she gets the stroller from the hall closet. Josie takes Adrianna out to the car while the rest follow him out.

Quinn is running around the hotel room gathering her things, she woke up with a big smile, and it hasn't left her face since. She's already tired to call Santana but assumes she forgotten to turn her cell phone on, even the landline had been left unanswered. Jay continues to make fun of her and Quinn tells him Santana won't be very happy if she were to find out. He helps take the gifts out to the limo, not even the paparazzi can out her in a bad mood. Even with their shoving and pushing and yelling questions at her, she climbs in the limo with a smile. At the airport, Jay takes care of getting Santana's gift on the plane, while Quinn signs and takes a few pictures with fans. They go through security before heading for their gate, both touch the outside of the planes as they board. Once they take off and the seat belt and cell phone lights come on, she tries Santana's cell phone again and finally gets someone to answer.

-"Hi, baby! I'm excited to see you, I miss my girls."

-"Hola, mommy. I can't wait to see you too. Abuelo, Aunt Brittany and Uncle Joe are with us and we made posters for you." (Quinn smiles and wipes a few tears, hearing Taylor's voice makes her more excited to see them)

-"That sounds like fun, I can't wait to see them."

-"Mami's are better cause she's the best at drawing, but she said me and Aunt Brittany's is still pretty." (Taylor pauses and Quinn can hear her talk to someone in the background)

-"Mami wants to talk to you. I love you, mommy."

-"Ok, I love you too, beautiful." (Quinn can hear the phone being passed, and Santana telling Josie to put it on speaker.)

-"Hi, Mi amor. I'm driving so I had Papi out you on speaker. I miss you so much, I can't wait to see you. Are you on the plane?"

-"Yeah, as soon as the lights came on, I called. I miss your kisses, I may or may not have had a dream about you last night." (Quinn hears Santana snort int the phone and argue with Josie to take her off speaker.)

-"Babe! You can't say stuff like that, our daughter heard you."

-"Like she knows what I was talking about, and you know you like the idea of me having a wet dream about you." (Santana groans)

-"Tonight we'll make your dream come true."

-"Shit, Santana. You can't say stuff like that."

-"M'kay, I gotta go, we made it to the airport. I'll see you in a few hours. Te Amo."

-"Love you more, bye."

Quinn hangs up the phone and looks over at Jay, laughing. She lightly pushes his shoulders with a blush."Shut up. I'm allowed to miss my wife and kids." Jay has agreed to go back to Lima to help with Santana's gift, and they've been bugging him to see the house and visit for a few days."I'm not making fun of you, I think it's cute." Quinn snorts and looks out the window, not caring to watch the horrible movie their playing.

Brittany and Taylor are holding their sign while Santana and Josie hold the others. Taylor is almost jumping as Brittany points to Quinn's plane. They all watch with anticipation as the plane parks next to the building and people start to file out of the double doors. When Quinn comes to view, Taylor crawls under the poster and runs into her arms."Mommy!" Quinn smiles and hugs her tightly."Hi, beautiful. I missed you so much." Santana asks Josie to stay with Adri before running to Quinn herself. Quinn puts Taylor down and Santana throws her arms around her neck and deeply kisses her."I'm never going to New York without you ever again." Santana laughs and pulls Quinn in a heated kiss. She swipes her tongue along Quinn's bottom lip and she grants her access with a moan. Brittany and Josie clear their throats making Quinn blush."Oh shut up, I missed my wife, I can make out with her whenever I want." Quinn hugs everyone along with Jay, as Taylor clings to her side. They decide to go to Breadstix since no one has eaten since breakfast."Mommy can you sit in the back with me and sissy?" Quinn looks to Santana, she nods her head with a smile."Jay will just take shotgun." Taylor jumps in Quinn's arms with a big smile as they make their way to the car. Santana laughs as Taylor tells Quinn about Josie teaching her Spanish and her adventures with Maci at recess. At the restaurant, Santana asks for a a highchair, after being escorted to a large table. Taylor sits between Quinn and Brittany, with Santana on Quinn's left side and Joe on Brittany's right. Jay and Josie sit across from them, the waiter gives them the highchair before getting everyone's order.

"I can't believe your pregnant, Brit. That's so exciting, do you want a girl or boy?" Brittany smiles."Boy with dreadlocks, but Joe wants a girl." They continue to discuss baby names and what Quinn was up to in New York until their food arrives. Santana has packed a few bottles for Adrianna and coax her to drink one. Quinn helps Taylor cut her chicken parmesan then digs into her pasta. Josie turns to Quinn and Santana and clears his throat."Do you two plain on having anymore kids?" Santana chokes on her food and Quinn pats her back, quietly laughing to herself. Taylor frowns at the idea, she loves Adrianna, but doesn't want to have another brother or sister."We haven't discussed it, there's a lot to think about. I did always want to have two kids and thought about IVF again, but then Taylor came along." Santana drinks her water and points her finger at Josie."Don't give her any ideas, I loved being pregnant but, the process was a bitch." Brittany notices Taylor pushing her food around with her head resting on her hand, with a pout. She leans over and whispers in her ear."You ok?" Taylor sighs and throws her fork on her plate getting everyone's attention. Santana leans over Quinn taps Taylor's shoulder."Behave, what's with the tantrum?"

Taylor ignores Santana and looks up to Quinn."I have to go to the bathroom." Santana leans back in her seat with a sigh and Quinn takes Taylor to the bathroom, she gets shy in public and doesn't like to go on her own. Josie nods his head toward the two as they make their way to the restroom."What was that about? It's not like her to misbehave like that?" Santana shrugs her shoulders."I don't know." She wipes her mouth and stands to her feet."I'm gonna go find out, watch her?" Josie nods his head as Santana makes her way to the ladies room. She peeks in and sees Quinn standing in front one of the stalls. Santana walks further into the room, Quinn turns to her as her heels clicks onto the marble floor."Hey, what's wrong?" Santana wraps her arms around Quinn's waste and gives her a soft kiss."Just came to see what's going on with our daughter." They hear the toilet being flushed and Taylor exists the stall. Santana kneels in front of her with a smile."Can you tell us what's wrong? It's not like you to behave like that."

"I have to wash my hands." Santana sighs standing to her feet and looks over to Quinn with concern. Once Taylor's finished she turns to Quinn and holds out her hand. Quinn takes them back to their table without a word as Santana follows. When they reach their table Quinn grabs the diaper bag and takes Adri out of the highchair."Sorry to cut this short everyone but, we have to take care of something." Getting the hint Santana grabs their purses as Quinn takes Taylor by the hand out to the car."Where are we going? I didn't finish eating." Quinn ignores her and puts Adrianna in her car seat then does the same with Taylor. She slams the door shut and climbs into the drivers seat as Santana climbs into the passenger. Santana has seen Quinn like this before, she's pissed. When Quinn gets mad she doesn't talk until she feels the time is right."Are we going home?" Through the entire drive Quinn and Santana ignore Taylor's questions until they get home. Quinn turns the car off and unbuckles her seat belt then turns to the back, facing Taylor."I want you to go in your room and sit in the corner. I have some gifts I want to give your sister and Mami, we'll be in when we're finished." Taylor unblocked her seat belt and climbs out of the car as Quinn takes Adrianna out of her seat. Taylor slams the door shut and Santana points her finger at her while climbing out of the car."That was uncalled for, little girl!" Quinn flinches at name as she walks around the car, she leans over to Santana with a frown."Please do not call her that, I just had deja vu." Santana creases Quinn's cheek with an apologetic smile."Sorry, Mi amor. Let's go inside." Santana closes the car door and follows Quinn in the house and upstairs. Before they reach their bedroom, Quinn turns to Santana with a groan."Shit, the gifts are in the trunk, can you get them please?"

"Sure." Quinn gives her a quick kiss on the lips as a thank you then peeks into Taylor's room. Taylor is sitting on her small chair facing the corner and kicking the wall while signing to herself. Quinn can't help but smile, she's not looking forward to her first punishment but knows it has to be done. She takes a sleep Adri to the nursery and tucks her in when she hears Santana curse at the bottom of the stairs. She looks down at her with a smile as she sees Santana struggle with the large box."Need help?" Santana jumps with her hand on her chest and looks up at Quinn."Fuck, you scared me. And no I got it."

"You sure? You look like your having trouble." Santana pushes the box until it hits the bottom step, then picks it up by the corners and tries to drag it up the stairs."Yeah, positive." Quinn leans on the wall with amusement as Santana continues to drag the box."Jesus, what the hell is in here?" Quinn snorts and walks down the steps, she takes the other side of the box and helps Santana carry it to their room."You'll have to open it to find out. Did you get the girls gifts too? Adri is asleep but I want to have them in the closet." Santana takes a few deep breaths then goes back down stairs. She grabs the gifts then runs back to their room and collapses on the bed and puts the gifts down next to her."Danm, I'm out of shape." Quinn smiles and climbs on to Santana's lap. She slips her hand under her shirt, running her finger down her abs."There is no way your out of shape." Santana raises her eye brows at her."Is that so?" Quinn attacks her neck, sucking and bitting on her pulse point and kisses up to her ear."Positive." Quinn kisses her deeply then leans their foreheads together."Open the box." Quinn climbs off Santana's lap and slides the box closer to her and sits next to her. She watches as Santana rips the wrapping paper off and takes the shipping tape off. Santana gasps and looks over to Quinn with a big smile."No you didn't?!" Quinn laughs and helps Santana take out the luggage."I wanted this forever!"

"I know, I thought since you were here it was the perfect time to get it." Santana pulls Quinn in a heated kiss and creases her cheek."Your amazing, you know that?" Quinn kisses Santana softly and shakes her head."No, I just love you." Santana groans and traces Quinn's bottom lip with her thumb."You can't say stuff like that, and not expect me to wanna jump your bones." Quinn throws her head back with a laugh."Sorry, but, I only speak the truth." Quinn pauses and takes Santana's hand to her mouth and kisses her palm."I love you so,so,so much and I never want to know what it's like to live without you ever again."

Santana pulls Quinn by her neck in to a heated kiss, asking for permission to explore Quinn's mouth. She grants her access with a moan, the kiss ends organically and Santana creases her cheek."Ditto." Taylor enters the room with a pout."I don't wanna sit in the corner anymore." Quinn sighs and waves Taylor over and she stands between her legs."Me and Mami are disappointed with you, do you know why?"

"I threw a tantrum at Breadstix." Quinn hums as a response and brushes some of Taylor's hair from her face."What made you do that?" Taylor looks between them both and takes a deep breath."I don't want you to have another baby, kids at school know." Both look at Taylor confused."Know what, Mija?"

"They know I'm different, I don't look like you or mommy. A girl in my class said you'll never love me like Adrianna cause your not my real parents." Quinn pulls Taylor on her lap and hugs her tightly, as she silently cries. Santana slides closer to Quinn and rubs her back. "Don't listen to that girl, we love you so much, Mija. To us you are our real daughter, we don't know about having another baby, but if we do, we'll always love you. And Adrianna may look like us but that doesn't make you any less a part of this family." Taylor holds out her pinky as she continues to cry."Pink promise?" Santana smiles and wraps their pinkies together."Pinky promise." Quinn kisses the top of her head and wipes her own tears."Is that why you went to Mami's school, cause of this girl?" Taylor nods her head with a sniffle."I didn't want to go to class, Maci tried to stop me but I just wanted Mami." Taylor turns to Santana and climbs on her lap."I wanted to tell you but I was scared you would go back to the school and tell the principle. Katie would've just gotten mad and make fun of me some more. I'm sorry I threw my fork but I was angry." Santana kisses Taylor's forehead and pulls her in a tight hug."Don't ever be afraid to tell either of us anything, ok? If you didn't want me to go to the principle then I wouldn't have, but you should've told me." Taylor looks up to Santana with a pout."Are you mad at me?" Quinn slides closer to them and rests her chin on Santana's shoulder."No, never, but Mami's right. You should've told her, and I think helping me wash the dishes over the weekend is a good enough punishment for your behavior at Breadstix. And you should apologize to Mami for the way you treated her in the restroom." Taylor turns to Santana and plants a big sloppy kiss like she had done the morning, on her cheek."Lo siento, Mami." Santana pulls her in another tight hug and rubs her back."It's ok, beautiful." Santana lightly pats her back with a sigh."How bout we go downstairs and have a movie marathon?" Taylor looks up to Santana with a big smile."Can we watch Disney movies?" Both Santana and Quinn laugh."Of course we can."

Taylor pumps her fist and climbs off Santana's lap. She takes both their hands and drags them into the living room."I wanna watch Finding Nemo first." Quinn pops in the DVD while Santana makes some popcorn. Quinn sits next to Taylor on the couch as the previews start. Taylor leans her head on Quinn's arm and sucks her thumb, Santana returns with a big bowl of popcorn and sits on Taylor's other side. Taylor then lays her head on Quinn's lap and rests her feet on Santana's. Quinn takes the bowl of popcorn from Santana and sets it between them in front of Taylor. They go through two more Disney movies before Taylor finally falls asleep. She is laying across Quinn's lap, snoring, while Santana has her head resting on Quinn's shoulder. Santana picks Taylor up and Quinn turns the tv off, they both head upstairs and take Taylor to her room. Santana carefully places her on the bed as Quinn grabs some pajama's. She helps Santana put them on Taylor and tucks her in, Santana drags Quinn to their bedroom and closes the door behind them."What did I do?" Quinn looks at Santana confused as she pulls her to the bed."What?" Santana has Quinn sits at the bottom of the bed and climbs on her lap. She brushes some hair behind her ear and kisses her neck up to her ear."In your dream, what did I do?" Quinn blushes deeply bitting her bottom lip."You uh-gave me a lap dance."

Santana raises her eye brows at her and snorts."Your suppose to give me a lap dance, remember?" Quinn shakes her head blushing all the way down her neck, Santana laughs and leans their foreheads together."I'm just kidding, I can give you a lap dance." Santana gives Quinn a slow but passionate kiss."I'll be right back." Quinn opens her mouth to protest but Santana disappears in their closet before she can.

Quinn gets antsy as she waits for Santana. When she woke up from said dream, she was so wet, even her shorts were soaked. She had to change before Jay could see the large visible wet spot on her crotch. Santana peeks out from the closet and clears we throat, pulling Quinn out of her thoughts. She slowly steps out of the closet with a small smile. She's wearing a short satin robe, showing off her long legs. Quinn squirms in her seat and clears her throat."Why did you-uh change?" Santana loves the effect she has on Quinn, she shrugs her shoulders and closes the door."I thought it would be less clothes to shed." Santana slowly makes her way over to Quinn, adding and extra swing to her hips. She pulls her phone out the robe's pocket and turns on S&M by Rihanna."Can't have a lap dance without music." Santana sets her phone on the large box that had been long forgotten. She swings her hips to the music and slides down the robe off her left shoulder. She slowly walks towards Quinn and runs her hands up her legs."I think some rules would make this more fun." Santana sits on Quinn's lap with her legs on each side."You can't touch me unless I say, and no kissing unless I start it, so basically I'm in charge." Santana slides the robe off her other shoulder then stands and backs up, much to Quinn's dislike. She slowly take off the robe showing off her red Victoria's Secret bra and thong. Quinn licks her lips as Santana body rolls to the music making Santana smile. She slowly makes her way back to Quinn and turns around, giving her full view of her backside. Quinn tightly holds onto the blankets bitting her bottom lip, wanting to reach out and squeeze Santana's butt. Santana looks over her shoulder and laughs to herself, seeing Quinn shameless stare at her lower body. She purposely shakes her hips before she turns around and stands over Quinn's lap. She takes her hands and places them on her bottom. Quinn squeezes her cheeks in her palms with a groan making Santana laugh to herself. She takes Quinn's hands back to her side and lowers herself so her knees are on the bed and her breasts are in her face. Quinn openly leers at her chest licking her lips, Santana knows very well how much Quinn loves her rambunctious twins, and slowly peels down the bra covering her right breast.

Quinn leans over to take the nipple in her mouth when Santana stops her."Be patient, Mi amor." Quinn sighs as Santana covers her breast again, earning a groan from Quinn. The song as changed but neither are paying attention to the music at this point. Santana takes one of Quinn's hands and runs it down her abs then back up to her mouth, and kisses the tip of her fingers. She puts her hand back then slowly slides the straps to the bra off as Quinn watches with lust. Santana reaches behind her back and unclips her bra but doesn't take it off yet. She leans over to Quinn's ear kissing the shell of it."Do you think I should take my bra off now?" Quinn nods her head unable to find her voice. Santana smiles and throws her bra to the side, Quinn makes a move to touch them but again Santana stops her."Not unless I say, remember?" Quinn groans gripping the blankets. Santana slips her hands under Quinn's shirt, slowly lifting it and throwing it aside."Isn't the dancer supposed to the one to get naked?" Santana gives her a chaste kiss."Who says I can't have any fun? Besides I'm in charge anyway." Santana runs her fingers down Quinn's chest to the valley of her breasts, Quinn's heart is pounding and she's getting more wet. Santana unclips Quinn's bra and throws it with the rest of the unforgotten clothes. She leans down and takes her left nipple in her mouth while squeezing the other, making Quinn moan."You have way more self control than me." Santana gives the other breast the same attention before pulling Quinn in a heated kiss. Then she takes Quinn's hands and puts them on her breasts, Quinn squeezes them then takes her right nipple in her mouth. Santana throws her head back with a moan and Quinn does the same to the other breast. Santana stands back up, earning a louder groan from Quinn. She slowly peeks her thing off and kicks it to the side then kneels in front of Quinn."You have way too many clothes on." She unbuttons Quinn's jeans and slides them off, then kisses her ankles up to her thighs, almost to her center. Then she hooks her fingers in her underwear and slides them off before returning to Quinn's lap. She gently lays Quinn on the bed and kisses her deeply."San, no more, I'm gonna explode." Santana smiles and slips her hand between them, cupping Quinn's center making them both moan."Fuck, you've never been this wet before." Quinn moans as Santana traces circles to her clit."Only you can do this to me, fuck!" Santana slowly enters Quinn with two fingers with ease. Quinn bucks her hips matching Santana's pumps, soon she reaches her climax screaming Santana's name. She covers we hands and groans in frustration."I'm sorry, it's been awhile and I'm so fucking sensitive, and then all the teasing, I lost it." Santana snorts then leans their foreheads together still inside her."It's ok, Mi amor, there's always round two." Quinn groans as Santana slowly pulls out then puts her right leg over Quinn's left. They both moan at the contact and start grinding into each other. Quinn grabs Santana's bottom to pull her even closer with a moan, they pull into each other faster and faster until they reach their climax. Santana collapses on top of Quinn, both panting and trying to catch their breaths. Quinn runs her fingers through Santana's hair and kisses her temple."Your amazing, you know that?" Santana lifts her head and looks down at Quinn and kisses her softly."No, I just love you." Quinn smiles and pulls Santana in a deep kiss."I'm tired, but I can't move." Santana snorts then sits up."Come on, I'll help you." Santana takes Quinn's hand and pulls her off the bed then scoops her in her arms making Quinn laugh. She kisses the tip of her nose then places her on the bed and climbs in herself. Quinn cuddles to Santana's side in their usual position, with Quinn's head on Santana's chest. Santana kisses the top of her head then reaches over for her phone and turns off the music. Then puts it back and turn off the lamp then pulls Quinn closer to her."Goodnight, I love you so much, Quinn." Quinn kisses Santana's collar bone with a content sigh."Night, I love you to the moon and back."

Did I do the reunion justice? Going back to Glee again, it will be back on in a week and I have mixed feelings about it. I have no idea at this point if my OTP, Brittana will get back together, did anyone see what Heather said about them and Bram? I'll just say, if she had a twitter, she would be getting a lot of hate from Brittana shippers. If you don't know what I'm talking about, I'm sure you will soon, it's all gleeks can talk bout on Instagram and probably tumblr. I hope Finchel and Klaine get back together too, I ship Brittana hard but I ship them too. It's kind of hard to trust Ryan, he keeps telling us to not give up on our OTP's but then he has Bram moments and Brochel moments that just piss us off Lol. We'll just have to pull our hair out and scream at our tv's until we get wht we want I guess. Anyway let me know what you thought of the new chapter, I'll try to get the next one by the end of today, or late tonight. But if I don't then it'll be up tomorrow.

Josie says:'Have you been practicing your Spanish?'


	32. Chapter 31: Judy's Boyfriend

Where the Heart Is

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Wanting:smut I forgot to ask, do you guys want Brittany to have a girl or boy? And what do you think the name should be?

Enjoy!

xanidoo: Awesome, I'm glad you liked it, and I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for the review! (:

tinygleek: I haven't thought about that, I don't know if I'll have them adopt again though. I think their set with Taylor and Adrianna. Thanks for the review!

Chapter 31: Judy's Boyfriend

Morning comes and Santana wakes up to Quinn kissing her neck."Morning, did you sleep good?" Quinn hums in response kissing her jaw to her lips."Very good, I missed cuddling with you. At the hotel it took me forever just to fall asleep." Santana smiles and kisses her deeply."Me too, last night was amazing, and you know what would make it better?" Quinn shakes her head as Santana flips them, so she's on top. Santana kisses Quinn's neck to her ear."Morning sex." Quinn moans as Santana cups her center, Quinn kisses Santana deeply while slipping her hand between them. She slowly runs her fingers through Santana's already wet lips, then traces circles to her clit. Santana breaks the kiss with a moan, she licks her fingers and slowly enters Quinn matching her pumps."Faster." Both Quinn and Santana pick up speed until they reach their climax."Fuckfuckfuck, holy shit that was amazing. I'm so fucking sensitive." Quinn snorts then pulls out of Santana and licks her fingers making Santana groan."I love it when you do that." Santana pulls out of Quinn and kisses her deeply when they hear the doorbell. Santana sits up confused and looks down at Quinn."Seriously, did we always have that?" Quinn laughs and lightly slaps her bottom."Yeah, babe. Since we moved here, came with the house." They hear small footsteps running down the hall and down the stairs."Who do you think is here at this hour?" Quinn sits up as she listens to the voices downstairs."My mother." Santana sighs not looking forward to the visit. She's gained some of Santana's trust since high school and she knows she's trying but, Judy is still Judy and some things just never change. Santana climbs out of bed following Quinn and both change. Santana cups Quinn's cheek and kisses her softly."You gonna be ok?"

"I don't know, but don't leave my side ok?" Santana nods her head and gives Quinn another kiss. Quinn takes Santana by the hand down the stairs, Judy is talking to Taylor with a man standing behind her."Morning, mom, what are you doing here so early?" Judy pulls Quinn in an awkward hug and smiles at Santana."Josie told me you were back and I couldn't wait to see you. I have some news to tell you." Judy pulls the man closer to her."This is my boyfriend, Denis." Denis holds out his hand for Quinn to shake and she gives him a polite smile."Nice to meet you, this is my wife, Santana. And you already met our oldest daughter, Taylor. The baby is upstairs, maybe you'll meet her later." Taylor wraps her arms around Quinn's waist as Denis smiles at her."We haven't formally met actually." He kneels down in front of her with a friendly smile and holds out his hand. Taylor hides behind Quinn further and Quinn runs her fingers through her hair."Sorry, she's shy." Denis waves her off standing to his feet."That's ok, my daughter was the same way."

"You have a daughter?" Denis hums in response with a loving smile."Her name is Jessica, she has a daughter of her own about the same age as Taylor. Maybe she's in your class, her name is Katie." Taylor slowly nods her head."Well isn't that nice? Maybe we can bring her over sometime." Taylor shrugs her shoulders not looking forward to that visit at all. Quinn points down the hall clearing her throat."Have you tow eaten yet? We just woke up and Santana makes amazing pancakes."

"Oh no, that's ok, we ate already but thank you. We'll just be in the living room with Taylor." Taylor looks up at Quinn, she nods her head with a smile small. Taylor tentatively takes Judy's hand as they make their way into the living room. Quinn turns to Santana and hugs her tightly with a sigh. Santana hugs her back knowing she just needs the comfort."Why does she have to pick today to visit? I just wanted to have a lazy day with you and the girls, and she has to ruin it." Santana kisses her temple and rubs her back."I don't know because she's Judy, and that's what she does. Just take a deep breath and when their gone we'll have a lazy day in the movie room with the girls, ok?" Quinn nods her head and squeezes Santana tightly then takes her by the hand into the kitchen. As they pass the living room though, Judy tugs Quinn's arm."Quinnie why don't you stay with us while Santana makes breakfast. I would really love it if you got to know Denis better, he really is a nice man." Quinn takes a deep breath and smiles politely."Sure, mom." Santana whispers discreetly in her ear, asking if she'll be ok. Quinn kisses her softly and nods her head, she follows Judy in the living room as Santana makes her way to the kitchen, glaring at Judy as she does. Taylor is sitting far away from Denis watching tv, as soon as she spots Quinn she rushes to her side and pulls her down the couch with her. Denis smiles politely as Judy sits next to him, Quinn watches as they link hands and glares. No one needed to tell Quinn what a horrible man Russell was but seeing Judy with someone other than her father, felt oddly wrong, and she doesn't like it. Denis clears his throat and turns to Quinn."So, Quinn, Judy tells me your a famous writer. I don't do too much reading myself, but she tells me your books are the best." Quinn raises her eyes brows at Judy, she had no idea she read all her books, beside the first one."Mommy is the best writer in the world." Quinn smiles down at Taylor and kisses the top of her head."Is that an opinion or fact?"

"Fact, duh." Quinn snorts and playfully gives Taylor a stern look."Be nice to our guest, Tay." Adrianna starts to cry and Quinn excuses herself with a sigh of relief. She takes Adri in her arms and checks to see if she needs to be changed, but she's dry. She walks around the nursery and lightly bouncing her."What's wrong, baby?" Quinn rubs her back then puts her hand over her chest and notices her breathing is shallow and her face is slightly blue. She sits on the rocking chair and turns on the nebulizer then places the mask over Adri's nose and mouth as she continues to cry. Quinn kisses her forehead as she rocks in the chair."I know you don't like it, but it'll help you breath." Adrianna tries to push the mask away but Quinn is stronger, she can see the color returning and Quinn sighs in relief. Judy lightly knocks on the door with concern."Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, she just had a little trouble breathing. The nebulizer helps with her asthma." Adrianna calms down and Judy kneels in front of Quinn and rests her hands on her knees."I know you must be upset with me just showing up like this but, I was just excited for you to meet, Denis. I saw the look you have him, when we held hands in the living room." Quinn sighs and looks down at Adri avoiding Judy's gaze."It's gonna take some time for you to get used to seeing me without your father. He wasn't good to you or me, but it's still a change, and sometimes changes can be hard. I hope we can talk more and do stuff together like shopping or just have our family diners again. I want to get to know this Quinn, and the girls, it would mean a lot to me." Quinn sets the nebulizer mask back and turns the machine off."We tried that before, remember? We used to be close, before Russell started to hit me more, and raped me. I don't know if we can ever go back to that, I'm glad your happy, and Denis seems like a nice guy. But honestly, every time I see you I just think about my past, and I need to move on from that. It would've been nice for my girls to have their grandmother in their lives, but we can't always get what we wish for and I think you and Denis should leave now." Quinn hadn't even realized she was crying until Judy wipes her tears."How many times have I apologized for that? Don't you think that seeing you reminds me what a horrible mother I was? It's hard for me too, but I love you and I want this to work out. Give me a chance to make it up to you." Quinn suddenly stands up making Judy do the same. She puts Adrianna in her crib and turns to Judy with a sigh."I don't know if I can anymore, I gave you another chance already. Then we didn't talk for months and you just showed up like nothing ever happened, like you did today. You make me feel like I'm that scared little girl again and all I want is for Santana to hold me and tell me other wise." Judy takes a few steps in front of Quinn and cups her cheek."I'm sorry you feel that way, if you really want me to leave, I will. But it will be the hardest thing I'll ever have to do, cause it kills me to not have you in my life."

"You made that decision yourself when you stopped calling, please leave." Judy kisses her forehead and looks down at Adrianna before walking out of the room. Quinn slides down the floor and pulls her knees to her chest in sobs. She doesn't regret what she said, but seeing the hurt in Judy's eyes killed her. She always wanted the normal mother daughter relationship, but she can't just ignore what Judy did to her and act like everything is ok. She's tried not to hold a grudge against her mother and give her the benefit of the doubt but, when Judy does something like show up without a phone call, and go back to her old ways, it's hard. She hears footsteps walking towards her but ignores it, knowing who it is. Santana sits beside her and gently pulls her head to her chest."I told her to leave, she's not coming back, ever." Santana doesn't say a word, she just kisses the top of her head and holds her tight. After a few minutes Taylor walks in the room out of curiosity. Seeing Quinn cry she sits on her legs in front of her and rubs her knee."What's wrong, mommy? Why are you crying?" Quinn wipes her eyes and pulls Taylor on to her lap."Grandma made me sad, but she won't be coming back anymore." Taylor throws her arms around her neck and hugs her tightly."Can we watch the Wizard of Oz in the theatre room?" Santana snorts and rubs Taylor's back knowing she only suggested the movie to make Quinn feel better."Of course we can, why don't you go get some snacks while me and mommy put the movie in, and get the blankets out." Taylor gives Quinn a quick kiss on her cheek before running down stairs. Santana turns to Quinn and cups her cheek."You ok?"

"No, but I will be." Quinn leans their foreheads together and kisses the tip of Santana's nose."Thank you." Santana smiles then takes Quinn's hand and pulls her to her feet. She looks down at Adri and picks her up."I think Adri should enjoy the entertainment the Wizard of Oz provides." Santana kisses Adri's temple and follows Quinn into the theatre room. She sets Adri on Quinn's lap then takes all the pillow and blankets from the closet and puts the movie in. Taylor walks in with her arms full of candy and sweats, dropping some as she slowly walks to the large couch."Wow did you empty the entire snack cabinet?" Santana helps Taylor on the couch and turns the movie on, Taylor hands Quinn her favorite snack as Santana takes hers. As the movie starts Santana pulls the large blanket over them and sinks into the couch. At the end of the movie, Taylor clings to Santana's side, saying the witch and flying monkeys scare her. Adrianna has lost interest long ago and is laying on the floor on her stomach, playing with Quinn's feet. Quinn jumps in surprise when Adri bites down on her toes."I think her first tooth came in!" Quinn scoops Adri up and pries her mouth open, in the front of her bottom gums is a tiny tooth. Santana leans over Taylor and squints her eyes to see it."I finally don't have to breast feed! whoa who!" Santana pumps her fist in the air making Quinn laugh."We're gonna have to but solid food now, babe." Santana leans back on the couch and throws a Hershey kiss in her mouth."We'll go to the store after lunch. She'll have to deal with a bottle until then." Quinn covers Adri's face with kisses and sets her back on her lap."I can't believe our baby is growing up." Santana looks over at Quinn and smiles."It was gonna happen eventually, babe." Adrianna leans over Quinn's arm and tries to reach for Taylor's Reese's pieces."No, sissy, you can't have my candy." Adri continues to reach for them but Quinn pulls her hand back."No, baby, your too little for candy." Adrianna starts to cry and Santana turns the movie off."Alright that's the end of that, there's a baby that needs a nap, and I need to make lunch." Santana puts the movie back then Taylor helps put the pillows and blankets away. Quinn takes Adrianna to the nursery and tries to put her down for her nap. Taylor follows Santana to the kitchen and sits on the island."What do you want to eat?" Taylor purses her lips and thinks about it for a moment."Mac and cheese!"

"How about Mac and cheese with nuggets?" Taylor nods her head and Santana starts to take out the nuggets and stuff for the Mac and cheese."Can I help?" Santana begins to boil the water for the noodles and shakes her head."Why don't you go play?" Taylor rests her head on her hand with a pout."There's no one to play with." Santana shrugs her shoulders and points to the phone hanging on the wall."Why don't you call, Maci? Maybe she can visit." Taylor jumps off the stool and calls Maci, Quinn enters the room and wraps her arms around Santana's waist."Adri did not wanna go down for her nap." Quinn kisses Santana's neck as she mixes the melting cheese."Hmm, babe, your distracting me, and there's a child in the room." Quinn slips her hand under Santana's shirt and traces patterns on her abs."But I missed you so much." Quinn looks over to see Taylor talking on the phone and gets daring. Her hands wonder further up Santana's shirt and squeezes her breast."Shit, Q, I'm gonna burn the cheese." Quinn pouts and slides her hands back to Santana's waist. Santana snorts and turns in Quinn's arms."Later, ok?" Quinn sighs and nods her head, Santana laughs to herself and kisses Quinn softly."I promise, now let me finish this." Santana returns to making lunch and Quinn takes a seat across from her on the island. Quinn nods her head toward Taylor and pops a noodle in her mouth."Who is she talking to?"

"Maci, she might visit." Santana slaps Quinn's hand when she reaches for another noodle."Stop that is disgusting, I haven't even put them in the water yet." Quinn smiles and shrugs her shoulders, Taylor hangs up the phone and joins Quinn."Her mom said she can come over, Marley is gonna drop her off." Taylor reaches over and pops a noodle in her mouth making Santana glare at Quinn. She laughs and throws her hands up in surrender."That was all her, don't look at me like that." Santana snorts and throws a noodle at her before pouring them in the boiling water. The doorbell rings making Santana jump, Quinn laughs at her while Taylor runs to the front door."So not funny." Santana leans over the island and cups Quinn's cheek."You want to have sex later, keep it up." Quinn pouts and Santana kisses it away when they hear someone clear their throat. They both turn to see a blushing Marley looking down at her feet. Santana smiles and returns to their meal, Quinn stands and greets her."Hi, Marley nice to see you again. How's your mother, not working too hard I hope." Marley looks surprised, like she wasn't expecting Quinn would even acknowledge her presence."No, I asked her to take a few days off last week, thanks for asking. How was New York?" Quinn crosses her arms and shrugs her shoulders."It was mostly just interviews, book signings and paparazzi, which I hate. I missed Santana and the girls so much." Marley glances at Santana and nods her head."Yeah, I bet." There's a short awkward silence until Marley clears her throat."I actually just came in here to let you know I'll pick Maci up around seven." Santana mixes the cheese in with the noddles and gives Marley a thumbs up. Marley gives them a small wave and makes a move to leave but Quinn stops her."I actually want to talk to you." Santana drops the pan into the sink getting their attention."Sorry." Quinn turns her attention back to Marley, she looks nervous but nods her head anyway. Santana slaps her hand on the counter top getting their attention again and points to the living room."Your sister eat yet?" Marley shakes her head mouthing 'no' too nervous to find her voice."Ok, cool." Santana pauses and looks between Quinn and Marley, hoping Quinn doesn't yell or scare her."Girls, time to eat!"

Taylor and Maci run into the room as Quinn escorts Marley down the hall and into the study. Maci surprises Santana and hugs her waist."Hi, Mrs. Lopez, thanks for having me over." Santana smiles and ruffles her hair."You welcome, we love having you." Santana sets the table then Taylor and Maci takes their seats. Santana steals a few glances in the hall but can't see or hear anything. She gives up with a sigh and returns to her meal. In the study Quinn is sitting on the desk while Marley is across from her. Quinn can tell she's nervous and decides to ease her mind."Don't worry, your not in trouble, I just feel like we need to have this talk." Marley nervously smiles and nods her head."You know about the kiss?" Quinn nods her head making Marley look at the ground."I need you to know, that I don't hate you. I know what it's like to have a crush, I had one on the same girl. Still do actually."

Marley looks up to Quinn in shock opening and closing her mouth a few times."I thought you would be furious with me. I was so nervous to bring Maci over, but my mom had to go to work." Marley pauses and looks down at her hands and takes a deep breath."I told my mom that u thought it would best if I just saw Santana once a week. I told Santana it was my mom's idea, I don't know why I just did. My mom doesn't even know I like her, but Maci does." Quinn hums in response and crosses her ankles."I guess that makes sense, it's hard to get over a crush, and I don't think anyone totally does. The feelings are still there, but there not as strong." Quinn kneels in front of Marley with an understanding smile."You'll get there too, when you find another girl, or boy and they'll be all you can think about. Your still welcome here, just keep your hands off my wife." Quinn winks at her to let her know she's just half kidding. Marley smiles and nods her head as Quinn stands and offers her hand."I'm glad we had this talk, now you won't have to worry about me bitting your head off whenever you visit." Quinn escorts Marley back to the kitchen and she says goodbye to Maci and Taylor. Taylor hugs Marley's waist tightly and smiles up at her."Did you know my birthday is coming up?" Marley smiles and shakes her head."It is, and I want you to come with Maci, cause your my friend too, right?" Marley looks to Santana and Quinn putting the dishes in the sink, Quinn nods her head with a smile. Santana looks to her questionably and she mouths 'later.' "Then of course I'll be there." Taylor pumps her fist and takes Maci by the hand into the living room. "I'll let myself out, thanks again for letting Maci visit. She loves it here."

"You welcome, Maci is a good girl she can come over anytime. Tell your mom we said hello." Marley nods her head and waves shyly at Santana before leaving. Santana takes Quinn by the hand and drags her to the table."So? what did you two talk about?" Quinn smiles and takes Santana's hand and kisses the back of it."You, I told her that I'm not mad at her, and that I know what it's like to have a crush on you." Santana smiles with a blush, Quinn leans over and kisses her softly."And I may have told her that when she visits to keep her hands off my wife." Santana throws her head back with a laugh, seeing Quinn's deep blush. She lightly slaps Quinn's arm and shakes her head."That poor girl, I can't believe you said that." Quinn shrugs her shoulders as Santana climbs on let lap and leans their foreheads together."It's kinda hot." Quinn groans at Santana's deep voice full of arousel. She slips her hand on the back of Santana's neck and pulls her in a heated kiss. Quinn swipes her tongue along Santana's top lip and she opens her mouth with a moan."Mami, come play Dance Central with us!" Santana groans and breaks the kiss, Quinn laughs and kisses her softly."Later, remember?" Santana sighs climbing off Quinn's lap then drags her in the living room. Taylor and Maci are sitting on the couch waiting for her."I told Maci that your the best at this game, but she doesn't believe me." Quinn snorts knowing Santana can't back down from a challenge. She stands in the middle of the living room and begins to stretch."Alright Maci, be ready to hang her head in shame when I prove you wrong." Just as Santana starts to dance Quinn hears Adrianna has woken up."As much as I would love to watch this, I have a baby to feed." Quinn walks out the hall then turns back around."Babe, I'm gonna go to the store when I'm finished, ok?" Too busy dancing, Santana gives her a thumbs up. Quinn laughs then heads to the kitchen and quickly fixes a bottle before running up to the nursery. She picks Adri up and kisses her temple then sits on the rocking chair. Quinn leans down and kisses her forehead as she eats."Your growing so much, soon you'll be walking and talking. Seems like yesterday we brought you home from the clinic." Quinn notices how much older Adrianna looks, she's only four months old but she can see the changes. She has more hair, it reminds her of Santana's with it's natural waves. Her lips have become more full, though still not as big as Sam's, but she does have his nose. Her skin has darkened and now looks like Santana's. Quinn has noticed similarities between Adrianna and Sam, they share the same facial expressions. When Adrianna is hungry she purses her lips and furrows her brows like Sam, and she has the same laugh as him. But she's also noticed more similarities between Adrianna and Santana, she has Santana's smile. Quinn has always loved that about Santana, she can brighten a whole room with her smile. When Adrianna gets fussy she frowns like Santana.

Quinn sets the bottle aside and burps Adri, kissing the back of her head."I missed you so much, my baby girl." She has Adri stand on her thighs while holding her hands."You are gonna break a lot of hearts when your older, huh? Just like your Mami." Quinn places kisses over Adri's face making her laugh then holds her to her chest and takes her downstairs to the living room. Maci and Taylor are now playing and Santana is sitting on the couch. Quinn sits next to her with Adri on her lap."Did you prove Maci wrong?" Santana smiles and takes Adrianna from her then leans over and kisses her softly."You bet your sweat ass I did." Quinn snorts shaking her head then pats Santana's knee."I'm gonna go to the store, maybe I'll even get some snacks." Quinn gives her and Adrianna a kiss goodbye and waves to a busy Taylor and Maci. She grabs her keys and purse, throws her coat on and walks into the chilly air. On the way to the store she thinks of other things their in need of before pulling into the parking lot. Quinn hums to herself as she gets a cart she makes her way down the hair and beauty isle and grabs their usual shampoo,conditioner and body wash. The baby isle is right next to it, looking at all the foods makes her head hurt. There are so many to choices from organic to nature select, all kinds of fruit and vegetables, even meals like turkey and turkey and gravy. It's all overwhelming, so Quinn grabs ten from them all, she even takes the turkey and gravy kind. Quinn walks down the isles in search of the snacks when she hears a very familiar voice she never thought she'd hear again. She pauses then walks back to the isle she's passed, standing in the frozen food section is Jessie with who she assumes is her new boyfriend. Quinn's heart feels like it's about to burst from her chest, what could she possibly be doing in Lima, Ohio? All Quinn knows is she's not letting her anywhere near her family, not this time. She takes a few deep breaths and tries to get away before Jessie sees her, but she's too late. Jessie calls her over getting the people around them to stare. She puts on a fake polite smile and makes her way down the isle."Jessie, hi, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Yeah good to see you too, Quinn." Jessie still looks the same, though her hair is shorter now and has dark blonde low lights. Quinn would think she was pretty if she didn't already know she's a bitch."Wish I could say the same, you didn't answer my question." Jessie rolls her eyes with a sigh."I have a friend here, got me a job working in their studio." Quinn crosses her arms and squints her eyes with a hum. She looks over to the man standing next to her, he's an improvement from the last but still looks like a major douchbag."New boyfriend?" Jessie hums in response wrapping her arm around the man's."This is Grant, we met at the studio. Still with Santana? How's Taylor doing?" Quinn glares at Jessie and takes a few steps in her personal space."Better, and you best stay away from my family, got it?" Jessie raises her eye brows at her."Is that a threat?" Quinn steps back with her hands on her hips."No, it's a fucking promise, I don't make threats." Quinn takes the cart and quickly walks down the isle then pays for everything before leaving. At a stop sign she tries to call the house but doesn't get an answer. She puts the phone back and rests her head on the steering wheel and sobs. Seeing Jessie again never even crossed her mind, but now that she has, she's terrified. A whole bunch of questions run through her head, what if she tires to get Taylor back? Can she do that? What happens if Taylor sees her again? How is she going to tell Santana? How will Santana react? Someone honking their horn behind her returns her back to reality. She looks in the mirror and wipes her face, Santana will know she had been crying as soon as she sees her. Santana, she'll know what to do, she always does. She pulls into the driveway and continues to make herself look presentable. Se takes the bags into the house and hears the girls screaming, from what she can tell sounds like the kitchen. Quinn sets the bags down and hangs her coat up then takes them into the kitchen. Santana,Taylor and Maci look toward her like they've been caught. The kitchen is a mess, whipped cream and ice cream are everywhere, the girls are even covered with it. Adrianna somehow has gotten into the fun, sitting in her highchair eating the ice cream off her trey."What the hell happened?" Quinn puts the bags on the table slipping on some ice cream as she does. She turns to the girls with her hands on her hips, lips pursed and brow arched. Santana fakes a gasp making Taylor and Maci laugh."Oh no, it's HBIC Quinn, watch girls you don't wanna get in the way of her rage." Quinn shakes her head with an eye roll, Santana walks toward her and wraps her arms around her waist."We just had a little mishap with our sundays, right girls?" Maci and Taylor nod their heads in unison, Santana smiles mischievously and wipes some ice cream on the tip of Quinn's nose."You are such a child!" Santana laughs and kisses her deeply."We'll clean it up."

"You bet your ass you'll clean it up." Santana snorts at Quinn repeating her words from earlier."Taylor, give Maci some clean clothes and change yourself, before you help Mami with the mess." Taylor sighs and takes Maci by the hand up to her room. Quinn cleans off the highchair and Adrianna's face then picks her up and turns to Santana."I have to talk to you." Santana frowns knowing how serious it must be. Quinn wipes the ice cream from her nose and gestures for Santana to follow her upstairs. She gets new clothes for Adrianna and starts to change her. Santana crosses her arms and leans against the wall next to the changing table."What's up?" Quinn takes the jumper over Adri's head with a sigh then pauses and looks to Santana."You'll never believe who I bumped into at the store." Adri coos in the back round and puts her fingers in her mouth, as Quinn continues to change her."Who?" Quinn throws the soiled diaper in the small garbage and looks to Santana with unsheded tears."Jessie." Santana straightens up with a groan."Are you serious? Why is she here, you don't think she'll?" Santana doesn't have to finish her question for Quinn to know what she's talking about. Quinn puts a onsie on Adri then picks her up."I don't know, she asked about her but, I told her to stay away from us before she could say anything else. And she said she got a job here at a friend's studio." Quinn puts Adri in her crib as Santana follows her."What did she say?" Quinn shrugs her shoulders and wipes some tears that managed to escape."She just asked how Taylor was doing and if we're still together. I got in her face and everything but, when I was in the car at a stop sign, I just broke down. Santana can she try to take her back? What are we gonna do?" Santana pulls Quinn in a hug and rubs her back."Nothing, she never said anything about getting her back, so we can't do anything." Quinn slightly pulls out of the embrace with a sniffle."Do we tell Taylor she's here or do we wait till she sees her?" Santana cups Quinn's cheek with a few tears of her own."We have to tell her, I don't want her to be surprised to see her, when we could've told her." Quinn takes a deep breath and nods her head."Tonight?"

"Yeah, tonight." Adrianna screams from her crib getting their attention. Quinn and Santana laugh then Santana scoops Adri in her arms."When are you gonna start talking, huh?" Quinn snorts and rubs Adri's back."I think it'll be awhile before that happens, babe." Santana passes Adri over to Quinn then starts to make her way downstairs."Better clean up the kitchen." Quinn follows her down with a snort. Maci and Taylor are already in the kitchen and have started cleaning. Quinn takes a seat at the table as she watches them. As Santana,Taylor and Maci clean the kitchen Adrianna starts to fuss so Quinn gives her a toy near by, only for her to throw it on the ground. Quinn picks it up and gives it back and again Adri throws it. Santana snorts as she wipes off the island."Babe, she's just gonna throw it again." As if Adrianna proves her point, she throws it. Quinn groans picking it up and sets it on the table, Adrianna fusses and kicks her feet."I'm not giving it to you to throw." Quinn rolls her eyes with a sigh."She is so your daughter." Maci and Taylor throw away their paper towels and make their way to the living room. Quinn clears her throat and points to the unwashed dishes in the sink."Mija! Come back here, you have dishes to wash!" Taylor walks in with Taylor close behind her dragging her feet with a pout."Can I do it tomorrow? I wanna play with Maci." Santana takes a washcloth and hands it's to her."Nope, you have to face the consequences of your actions." Santana turns her attention to Maci with a smile as Taylor starts the dishes."Sweetie, you can watch tv, your sister should be here shortly."

"Ok." Maci hugs Taylor before returning to the living room as Santana joins Quinn and Adrianna at the table."You think we should tell her now?" Santana turns to Taylor then shakes her head."No, let her finish first." The doorbell rings making Santana groan."We need a sign saying the danm thing is broken." Quinn smiles and rolls her eyes as she goes to greet Marley with Santana behind her. Marley is helping Maci with her coat as they reach the foyer."Did you have fun?" Maci nods her head with a big smile."Santana played Dance Central with us and then we had a food fight." Marley looks up to Santana and she shrugs her shoulders with a blush."That sounds like fun, did you say thank you?" Maci nods her head then hugs Quinn and Santana."Bye Mrs. and Mrs. Lopez, thanks for having me, I had so much fun." Both smile and say their goodbyes, Quinn turns to Santana and gestures to the baby."I'm gonna put her in the nursery and then we'll talk with Taylor?" Santana smiles sadly not looking forward to it and nods her head. Santana lightly slaps Quinn's bottom as she passes her to the stairs then makes her way down the hall into the kitchen. Taylor has just finished and is wringing the washcloth out. Santana stands behind her and kisses the top of her head."Mija, me and mommy have something to tell you." Taylor turns around with a pout."Did someone die?" Santana smiles as she picks her up."No, beautiful no one died." She kisses her cheek then takes her down the hall just as Quinn reaches the bottom of the stairs."Bedroom?" Santana sighs and nods her head then follows Quinn in their bedroom. They climb into bed with Taylor in the middle. Santana and Quinn look at each other having a silent conversation as to who would be the one to tell her. Quinn sighs in defeat and pulls Taylor on her lap and has her so she facing her as Santana slides closer to them."When I was at the store today, I ran into someone I ne'er thought we'd see again." Taylor looks between them confused."Who?" Quinn bites her bottom lip and sighs."Jessie, she moved here to work at her friends studio." Taylor shakes her head with a pout."I'm not gonna have to live with her now, do I? I don't wanna live with her, I'm a Lopez." Santana smiles and rubs Taylor's back."Yeah, your a Lopez and No, you don't have to live with her. We just wanted to tell you incase you see around, ok?" Taylor throws her arms around Quinn's neck and cries."I don't wanna see her again, why did she have to move here?" Quinn kisses her temple as Santana continues to rub her back."I don't know, beautiful, but if she ever approaches you, just come to us, ok?" Taylor turns to Santana with a sniffle."What if I'm at school?"

"Then go to a teacher, but she'll be sorry if she even thinks about going anywhere near you." Taylor wipes her face and looks between Santana and Quinn."Can I sleep with you tonight, just this once." Quinn and Santana share a look and Santana sighs."Sure you can, go get your pj's on." Taylor gives them both a quick kiss then climbs off the bed and runs to her room. Quinn laughs at Santana's pout and straddles her hips."Maybe tomorrow." Santana groans as Quinn leans in her personal space with their lips grazing."How bout tomorrow morning." Quinn connects their lips kissing her softly."With Taylor in bed with us, I don't think so." Santana pulls Quinn in a heated kiss while squeezing her breast. Quinn moans in her mouth and Santana slips her tongue in her mouth. As their tongues explore each others mouths Taylor walks in the room."Ew, mommy." Quinn jumps then crawls off Santana's lap with a blush. Santana sighs and whispers 'cock block' under her breath."Are you two gonna put your pj's on?" Santana climbs out of the bed and picks Taylor up by her arm pits then drops her on the bed."No, cause it's not bed time for us, but it is for you."

"Am I still sleeping with you and mommy?" Santana tucks Taylor in bed and kisses her forehead."Yes, me and mommy will be downstairs, but don't come down unless you absolutely have to." Quinn snorts knowing very well what Santana is up to."Ok, Mami, Goodnight, I love you." Santana smiles as Taylor pulls her down and kisses her lips."Love you too." Santana steps aside for Quinn to say goodnight then drags her out the hall closing the door behind her."I'm not waiting for tomorrow, I have needs." Quinn snorts as Santana drags her down the stairs then suddenly Santana stops in the foyer and turns to Quinn."Floor or table?" Quinn arches her brow with a smile."Uhh table." Santana smiles and kisses Quinn deeply."I was thinking the same. Now I know why I married you." Quinn blushes with a snort and Santana takes Quinn in the living room. She carefully lays Quinn on the coffee table and crawls on top of her."I thought you meant the kitchen table." Santana attacks Quinn's neck with open mouth kisses making her moan."Fuck that, this is more sexy." Santana squeezes Quinn's right breast and Quinn leans into her touch. Soon clothes start shedding and Santana's hands and lips are everywhere. Quinn moans when their clits brush together."Santana, I need you." Santana moans at Quinn's desperate plead and enters Quinn with two fingers. She throws her head back with Santana's name on her lips. Then she slips her hand between their bodies and enters Santana. Santana rides her fingers as she almost pulls out of Quinn before adding another finger."Fuck! That feels so good." Santana leans their foreheads together breathing in each others air until they reach their climax."Fuckfuckfuckfuckme that was amazing." Santana collapses on Quinn both coming down from their high and trying to catch their breath. Santana lifts her head and looks to Quinn with a mischievous smile."Hey, we haven't tried the island yet." Quinn laughs shaking her head."We're gonna have serious back problems when we're older." Santana snorts and kisses Quinn softly."It'll be fucking worth it though." Santana climbs off Quinn then helps her off the coffee table and drags her in the kitchen. She pulls the stools aside and hops onto the island then holds her hand out for Quinn."If I end up on the oven, your going without sex for a week." Santana snorts as she helps Quinn on to the island."Like you can go without having sex with me for a week." Quinn raises her eye brows at Santana and lays her on the counter as she hovers over her."Is that a challenge, Mrs. Lopez?" Santana smiles."It could be, what do we get if we win?" Quinn leans down Santana's ear taking her lobe between her teeth then kisses it."Any sex dream fulfilled." Santana groans grabbing Quinn's waist."There are rules though, we can't touch ourselves unless we absolutely have to." Santana licks her lips with a hum."And we can only kiss." Santana laughs and cups her own breasts."Like you can resist my rambunctious twins." Quinn groans knowing she's right."Fine second base is allowed but nothing bellow the waist can be touched, deal?" Santana leans up just a few centimeters away from Quinn's lips."Deal." Santana pulls Quinn in a heated kiss then flips them."You know what we haven't done yet?"

"What?" Santana leans down and places open mouth kisses to her neck up to her ear."Sixty nine. With our new bet, I think it would be perfect." Quinn groans and unconsciously licks her lips."Ok." Santana gets on her hands and knees and turns herself so Quinn's glistening center is in her face."Holly fucking shit, your already wet." Quinn grabs Santana's hips and pulls them down closer to her face."Do we do this at the same time or what?"

"Fuck no, I can't wait anymore." Santana leans down and runs her tongue through Quinn's slit. Quinn moans and does the same to Santana. They suck and lick until both reach their climax, Santana helps Quinn ride out her orgasim as Quinn tries to catch her breath. Santana turns back around wiping her mouth and smiles down at Quinn, laying on top of her."That was hot, when you give in we'll have to do it again." Quinn gasps and lightly slaps Santana's arm."What makes you think I'll be the one to give in?" Santana rests her head in her hand and shrugs her shoulders."Because I have self control." Quinn snorts."Like you did earlier?" Santana scoffs with an eye roll."That didn't count, I think your forgetting how competitive I am."

"No, I'm not, but I still think you'll be the one to break first." Santana leans down and kisses her softly."We'll see about that, but until then we're gonna have some fun." Quinn closes her eyes with a groan."I don't think I can go again." Santana sighs with a pout."What if I do all the work?" Quinn laughs to herself and covers her face with her hands."My wife is a sex addict." Santana slaps her arm and climbs off the island ."Am not." Quinn laughs and climbs off herself."We'll see when you break first." Santana slaps Quinn's bottom making her yelp then puts the stools back. Quinn looks at the island and laughs."I think we should clean the counter." Santana looks at her confused until she sees a wet spot and winks at Quinn."That was all you, babe." Quinn blushes as she wipes the counter then goes to the laundry room throws the washcloth in hamper. She walks into the living to get her clothes and finds Santana already putting hers back on. Her clothes are scattered around the room as she picks them up she notices her underwear are missing."Babe, have you seen my underwear?" Santana looks under the table and couch and shrugs her shoulders."Nope sorry, Mi amor." Quinn sighs and changes anyway, Santana smiles and wiggles her eye brows."Going commando? That's hot." Quinn snorts with an eye roll."You sound like Paris Hilton, you know that?" Santana wraps her arms around Quinn's waist with a smile."Does that make you Nicole Richie?"

"Oh my god, are still gonna deny that your a sex addict?" Santana smile fades and turns into a pout."I'm not a sex addict." Santana leans their foreheads together with her smile returning."I'm a Quinn addict." Quinn laughs and passes Santana to the stairs."I can't believe you just said that!" Santana laughs to herself and follows Quinn to their room.

Like? Who do you think will break first, Santana or Quinn? I got the idea from a Brittana FF I once read, though I think it'll be more fun with these two. I've been thinking about getting a Beta but I don't know exactly how that works, so it would be a big help if someone can explain that to me. And if your interested, PM me(:


	33. Chapter 32: Santana vs Quinn

Where the Heart Is 32

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Warning:smut This chapter is gonna focus on their bet, so it's kind of like a filler I guess. If anyone missed it, Ryan had a Q&A on his twitter like two days ago I think. A fan asked about Heather saying that Brittana isn't getting back together and who should we believe her or Ryan, and he said to believe the guy that is in charge of the writing room. So I'm still not sure how I feel about that. Another fan asked if Santana has a middle name, turns out it's Diabla. I kinda like it but for now it's Marie Lol. Of course there were more but, I was more concerned for my OTP. And guess what? THERES A QUINNTANA KISS RUMOR! I'm so preying that this is true, I obviously also ship them next to Brittana. I've read so many Quinntana FF and was thankful for them cause I knew that it would never happen on the show, and so this rumor makes me very happy. Anyway, enjoy the update(:

tinygleek: I don't know, you'll have to keep reading to find out Lol. Thanks for the review(:

Chapter 32: Santana vs. Quinn

The next morning Santana wakes up to an empty bed, she looks at the time then stretches her arms over her head with a yawn. She climbs out of bed and grabs some clothes for the day, before entering their suit to take a shower. After she strips herself of her clothes Quinn sneaks behind her and covers her eyes with what she believes is some sort of cloth."What the hell?" Quinn laughs and very lightly, runs her hands down Santana's breasts and stopping at her waist."I had Brittany take Taylor and Adrianna for the day. I thought we could have time for ourselves, since I missed you so much." Santana moans when Quinn squeezes her breast as she says 'so much' Quinn starts to place small kisses to Santana's neck up to her ear."I got you a surprise." Quinn readjusts the material covering Santana's eyes so it's also over her nose. Santana moans smelling Quinn's juices."Fuck, you put your underwear on my face?" Quinn laughs in her ear and plays with her nipples."Got the idea when the girls left, I'm not gonna lie though." Quinn squeezes Santana's breasts and sucks on her pulse point, earning a moan from the Latina. Quinn leans into her ear while cupping her breasts."I masturbated to a photo of you I have saved on my laptop." Santana moans then Quinn stands in front of her and pulls her in a heated kiss. She swipes her tongue along Santana's bottom lip and she grants her access with a moan. Quinn's lungs are screaming for air but she doesn't want to break the kiss, Santana's lips have always been so addicting to her. When she decides air is more important than Santana's lips she breaks the kiss, with their lips centimeters apart she creases Santana's cheek."I'll let you take your shower now. I'll be in the living room." Quinn places a few more kisses to Santana's lips before going downstairs, leaving a breathless and very turned on Santana behind. Santana takes Quinn's underwear off and takes a few deep breaths, she is deffinetly going to need a cold shower. She looks down at the underwear in her hands and sees the wet spot and groans."Fuck a cold shower, I'm gonna need an ice cold one. Fucking Quinn, thinks she can tease me. I'm Santana fucking Lopez the queen of teasing." Santana talks to herself as she turns the water on then climbs into the shower. She washes her hair first then takes a washcloth and lathers up her body. Running her hands over her breasts her mind wonders to Quinn and thinks she's probably downstairs touching herself. She knows she wasn't the only one turned on, she felt it in the kiss. As she runs the washcloth over her center she moans."Shit, I gotta control myself." She runs the washcloth down her legs and tries to fight the urge to touch herself.

The water is freezing and it doesn't seem to be helping. Her lips are turning blue and she has goosebumps all over her body. Santana groans giving up and plays with her clit with a moan, she teases herself tracing circles to her opening as Quinn would do the same. She slowly enters herself with two fingers and leans her forehead in the tile wall with a moan. She lifts her leg up on the side of the tub going in deeper with a loud moan."Fuck!" She rubs her clit with her thumb and fastens her movements until she hits her climax."Holy shit!" She waits a few minutes until she comes down from her high. Then pulls out of herself and turns the water off before climbing out of the shower. It's been a long time since she's had to resort to masturbating, though she's not as turned on she knows nothing is better than Quinn. She looks at the clothes she's picked out and decides she will have some fun of her own then looks over to Quinn's under wear and groans, she takes one last sniff and puts it in her pillow case. Looking through their dresser she finds a low cut shirt and tight jeans that makes her ass look amazing, as Quinn had told her. After changing she fixes her hair but leaving its natural wave she puts on some eyeliner,mascara and some lip gloss, knowing very well that Quinn can't resist her lips, next to her breasts. She looks into the full length mirror on their closet door and smirks."Try to resist this, Q." Walking down the stairs she sees Quinn sitting on the couch with the tv on and her MacBook on her lap. She can't see what she's doing but knows its not work related. As she gets closer though the word 'Adoption' catches her eye. She plops down next to Quinn and leans over to her so she can see the laptop screen."Are you thinking about adopting? Cause we never discussed this." Quinn had been too busy reading to give Santana a second glance, but looking at her now her breath hitches in her throat, and squeezes her legs tightly together. She nervously clears her throat with her eyes on Santana's chest."No, I was looking at a support group for kids who've been adopted. There's one close by, I think it would be good for Taylor." Quinn is surprised she even got a word out as Santana purposely leans over putting her twins in full view. Santana smiles knowingly and softly kisses Quinn's cheek."Hm we'll have think about that more, but a word of advice, it's rude to talk to a girl's chest. Pisses them off." Quinn scoffs with an eye roll."You should try not putting them in my face, maybe I wouldn't look." Santana leans back crossing her arms with a smug smile."This is nothing compared to the little stunt you pulled in the bathroom. and trust me, babe." Santana pauses leaning closer to Quinn she very lightly runs her finger over Quinn's chest leaving goosebumps behind. She kisses her cheek and by her ear."I'm just getting started." Quinn closes her eyes tightly and tries to control her breathing, feeling Santana's lips on her is driving her crazy. Once she calms herself she looks over at Santana with a not so convincing confident smile."You can try anything you'd like, San, cause I'm not gonna break."

Santana grins putting the laptop on the coffee table then strattles Quinn's hips. She places open mouth kisses to her neck as Quinn groans. Santana kisses up to Quinn's cheek to her lips, swiping her tongue along her bottom lip and she opens her mouth with a loud moan. Quinn can feel herself getting more turned on closing her eyes as Santana grinds her hip into her. Quinn grabs the back of Santana's head tangling her fingers through her hair. Santana breaks the kiss with a smug smile, Quinn still her eyes shut and breathing heavily. Santana laughs to herself and takes her seat next to Quinn and turns on the tv as if nothing happened. Quinn composes herself and opens her eyes then leans over to Santana's ear."You think your so clever don't you?" Santana looks over to her with a smile and shrugs her shoulders."Hmm, tell me Santana, what did you do with my underwear?" Santana looks to her lap avoiding Quinn's gaze, making her smile knowingly."I bet you hid them so you can get to them later, am I right?" Santana takes a deep breath and turns her attention back to the tv. Quinn laughs grabbing the laptop and leans back into the couch."Your so predictable, Santana. If anyone else was in on this bet, they would bet for you to crack first." Santana turns to Quinn with a glare then suddenly stands and makes her to the kitchen. She grabs the phone roughly and dials Brittany's number as she returns to the living room."What are you doing?" Santana holds up her finger as she waits, Quinn sighs with and eye roll."Hey, Brit, it's San. Listen me and Q have a little bet going on, on who can go the longest with out sex."  
-"Oh my god, well good luck with that." (Santana glares at Brittany still knowing she can't see her)  
-"What's that suppose to mean?"  
-"Come on, San, your like a sex addict, Quinn has this in the bag."  
(Quinn smiles at Santana having an idea that Brittany is on her side)  
-"I'm not a sex addict, Brit."  
-"You had a sex dream about a shrub, that's like, full on sex addict." (Santana groans into the phone making Quinn laugh)  
-"Get Joe." (There's a pause as the phone gets passed)  
-"Yeah?"  
-"Me and Q have a bet on who can go the longest without sex."  
-"Oh well that would be easy money, Quinn would break first hands down." (Santana turns to Quinn with a smug smile)  
-"I knew I always liked you." (Quinn rolls her eyes shaking her head, of course he would side with Santana)  
-"I see the way she looks at you, she can't keep her hands off you sometimes." (Hearing Joe say that sparks an idea)  
-"Hmm well thanks, Joe, we'll have to hang sometime. Have a bros night out, talk to ya soon."  
-"Yeah, sure anytime. bye."  
Santana hangs up the phone then sets it on the coffee table and turns to Quinn with a victory smile.  
"Joe says you'll be first to break." Quinn sighs standing to her feet and walks in Santana's personal space."And by the looks of it, Brittany said you would. So that didn't prove anything."

By the end of the day both were very turned on, but being stubborn neither will admit it. Quinn is in the kitchen making diner while Santana is on Skype with Taylor,Adrianna and Brittany at the table."Mami, guess what? Aunt Brittany took me to the movies today, just me and her. It was so mush fun, we had tons of candy and had a popcorn fight." Santana smiles at her excitement."That sounds like fun, I'm jealous. Mommy is boring." Quinn rolls her eyes as she cuts the pizza. Adrianna is sitting on Brittany's lap and waves at Santana with a big smile making her gasp."Did she just wave?! Babe, Adrianna just waved to me! She's never done that before!" Quinn grabs her flip from the draw and runs over to Santana's side and starts recording."Hi, baby girl! Can you wave for mommy?" Quinn and Santana wave along with Brittany to get the baby to do the same. Adrianna looks up at Brittany then back to Santana and Quinn and waves."Good girl, your so smart!" Taylor and Brittany clap as Santana pumps her fist with a proud smile."Of course she is, she's a Lopez. We're smart and strong women." Quinn rolls her eyes with a smile as she turns off the flip. Brittany looks over her shoulder then back to the laptop."Sorry guys, diner is ready. I'll call ya tomorrow before I drop the girls off." Taylor and Adrianna wave to them as Brittany signs off and the screen turns black."I can't believe she waved, that had to have been the most cutest thing I've ever witnessed." Quinn takes the flip and puts it back in the draw as Santana turns the laptop off."I think we should do it." Quinn looks at her confused as she sets their plates on the table."Do what exactly?" Santana pushes the laptop aside and pats the chair next to her."I think we should have Taylor go to that support group. I don't want her to become some rebellious, angry teenager, and I don't want her to feel left out. This will be good for her, to talk with other kids who are going through the same thing." Quinn smiles and places her hand over Santana's."Yeah, me too. I'll give them a call, and we'll have to talk with Taylor." Santana smiles and leans over kissing Quinn softly."Let's eat."

Quinn takes a bite of her pizza as Santana does the same. Santana moans sparking an idea, she grins putting down her pizza then slides her chair closer to Santana. Being too busy eating, Santana doesn't notice and Quinn grins thinking how much more fun it'll be. She leans on Santana's chair and takes her left hand placing it on her lap. Santana looks at her questionably, Quinn just shrugs her shoulders with a smile."What are you doing? I need that hand to eat my pizza." Sometime during the day Santana changed into a short blue dress with a deep 'V' neck. It drove Quinn crazy and now it's her turn to get her back. She takes Santana's hand up her thigh almost touching her center. Santana's breath hitches in her throat she turns to Quinn with arousel."No touching below the waist remember?" Quinn snorts as she places Santana's hand over her sex."I'm not the one touching you, you are." Santana closes her eyes tightly with a groan. Quinn has Santana rub herself over her underwear for a few seconds before pushing them aside. She has her rub her clit earning a loud moan from Santana."Holy shit, this is hot." Quinn kisses her temple softly as she slides her hand to her wrist."Fuck yourself." Santana groans and enters herself with two fingers."Look at me, San." Santana turns to her and Quinn leans their foreheads together."Slow it down and use your thumb to run your clit, until you can't take it anymore, add another finger." Santana does what she's told never breaking eye contact with Quinn. She can feel herself getting closer to an orgasim, her walls tighten around her fingers."Fuck, I need more!"  
Quinn shakes her head squeezing her wrist."Not yet." Quinn kisses her deeply, poking her tongue out asking for permission to explore Santana's mouth. Santana grants her access with a moan, Quinn can never get enough of Santana's lips, there like her drug. Santana breaks the kiss with a desperate groan."Fuck, Quinn I'm gonna explode." Quinn nods her head and Santana doesn't waste anytime adding another finger. Quinn can feel her underwear become more wet as she watches Santana climax.

She wants nothing more than to take Santana on the table, but that means breaking first. And she doesn't want to give Santana that satisfaction. Santana throws her he's back as she comes down from her high, panting. Quinn leans over and kisses Santana's neck, Santana smiles and runs her fingers through Quinn's hair."So, did you do that to try and break me? Or did you have me do it as something to masturbate to?" Quinn leans back in her seat and shrugs her shoulders."Maybe I did it for both reasons." Santana rolls her eyes and returns to her pizza."Your so predictable, Q." Quinn snorts shaking her head."How original of you, San." Santana smiles and points her pizza at her."I'm gonna get you back, Mrs. Lopez, and I'll have you begging for me to fuck you." Quinn glares at Santana as she takes the last few bites of her pizza and dissapears upstairs. Quinn finishes her pizza then puts their dishes in the sink cursing under her breath. The phone rings and Quinn looks at the clock with a smile knowing it'll be Taylor.

Upstairs Santana is digging through their closet cursing under hear breath."Where the fuck did I put it?" Clothes are off hangers on the floor and shoes out of their boxes. She finds a bag she's never seen before and pulls out Taylor's American girl doll. She gets curious and unwraps it."That is the creepiest fucking thing I've ever seen in my life." Santana puts it back in the bag making a mental note to wrap it again. She looks through the back of the closet and finds a red box."There you are!" She sits on her legs and opens the box with a smug smile."I'm so glad I kept this." Santana pushes the clothes and shoes aside as she makes her way out of the closet. Closing the door she thinks Quinn is gonna be pissed once she sees the mess. She throws the box on the bed and starts to strip then opens the box and pulls out her Cheerios top. As she puts it on she preys to god it still fits, looking in the mirror above their dresser she inspects it and laughs to herself. A little more snug than it used to be but her twins still look amazing in it. She turns to the bed and pulls out the spanks and slips them on, then the shirt. She shakes her hips with a smile, she would always catch Quinn leering at her during their routines. She won't be able to take her hands off her and she'll deffenitly be the one to break first. Santana takes the tennis shoes from under their bed and slips them on. She turns to the mirror and puts her hair up in the signature high pony tale with a grin."Eat your heart out, Q."

Walking down the stairs she hears Quinn talking on the phone with Taylor. She sneaks up behind Quinn sitting on the couch and leans down to whisper in her ear."Let me talk to her." Quinn hands her the phone over her shoulder with her eyes still on the tv. Santana walks around the couch as she talks to Taylor."Yeah, you'll come home tomorrow." As Santana sits on the couch Quinn finally looks over to her and her eyes nearly pop out of her head. Her mouth hangs open in shock and knows what Santana is up to. Seeing her makes her palms sweat and an aching throb between her legs. She always thought Santana looked best in their uniforms and thanked the pervs who invited those skirts. Quinn unconsciously licks her lips as Santana puts her leg on the coffee table, making the pleats of her skirt move."Goodnight, Te Amo." Santana hangs up the phone and sets it on the coffee table then watches tv. From the moment she sat down she saw Quinn look at her from the corner of her eye."I-I didn't know you still have that." Santana smiles and turns to Quinn."Yeap." She turns back to the tv as Quinn openly leers at her."What uh made you try it on?" Santana shrugs her shoulders not taking her eyes off the tv."No reason, just wanted to see if it still fit." Quinn takes a deep breath and looks away to the tv. She wants nothing more than to kiss Santana and run her hands all over her body. Just thinking about it drives her crazy, she can feel the throbbing between her legs worsen. She squeezes her legs closed and tired to focus on the show Friends. As Quinn focuses on the tv, Santana slides closer to her. She was hoping Quinn would try to jump her by now, turns out she has more self control than she thought."Taylor said she has a surprise for us." Quinn visibly gulps and grips onto the edge of the couches cushion. Santana smiles and pretends to drop the remote."Whops my bad." She bends over giving Quinn full view of her ass. Quinn groans at this point she's so turned on that she doesn't care if she's the first to break. She wants Santana and she wants her now, she pushes Santana back onto the couch and strattles her hips."You fucking won." Quinn takes her shirt off then unzips the side of Santana's top and throws it aside with her own. She lays Santana on the couch with a groan seeing as Santana didn't put a bra on."I knew I had more self control, now admit I'm not a sex addict."

Quinn tries to take one of Santana's nipples in her mouth but Santana stops her."You can't have my twins unless you admit it." Quinn sighs with sexual frustration."Your not a sex addict." Quinn wastes no time and takes Santana's left nipple in her mouth while squeezing the other breast. Then she sits up and slides Santana's spanks off, she spreads Santana's legs apart and groans, smelling her arousel."Fuck, I always loved these skirts." Quinn kisses the insides of Santana's thighs before sucking on her clit. Santana throws her head back with a moan gripping the cushion. Quinn teases Santana's opening then slowly enters her with two fingers. Santana pulls Quinn on top of her and slides her pants and underwear down."I want us to cum together." Quinn moans as Santana finds her clit and bucks her hips, Santana then slowly enters Quinn with two fingers matching her pumps. Quinn leans their foreheads together breathing in each others air."Say something in Spanish."

"Su tan apretado." Quinn moans loudly riding Santana's fingers."I'm close." Santana pulls Quinn in a heated kiss."Fuck, me too." Quinn can feel Santana's walls getting tighter and moans, a few more pumps and they both reach their climax. Quinn kisses Santana softly then sighs and buries her face into her neck."I'm not gonna hear the end of this will I?" Santana snorts and wraps her arm around her waist."Hell no." Quinn lifts her head up with a sigh."Ready for round two?" Santana groans and pulls Quinn in a heated kiss.

I'm ending it there, so what do you think? Who predicted that Quinn would break first? Probably everyone but I figured if Santana were to put on her old Cheerios uniform, she wouldn't be able to resist. Like come on, would you? Lol. Review maybe?


	34. Chapter 33: Taylor's Surprise

Where the Heart Is

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Warning: smut. First, I just wanna thank you guys for all the reviews, follows and favorites. I'm not sure exactly when this story will come to an end but, I'm glad everyone is enjoying it and I hope you continue to. Also I was debating on wether I should say anything but, I'm excited. I have another story started! What, no way?! Yeap! I don't know when I'll post it, cause I think I'll drive my self crazy having to update THREE stories, but I do want you guys to read it. So maybe if I have enough people asking to post it or even a little preview to it in the reviews, I will. It's called 'Love in Paradise' and of course it's a Quinntana, the genre is gonna be hurt/comfort, romance. Anyway enjoy the update and don't forget to let me know about the story in your review(:

Chapter 33: Taylor's Surprise

The next morning Quinn and Santana are cuddling in bed, or more like Santana is straddling Quinn making out. Still nude from the night. Santana slips her hand on Quinn's tracing circles to it, while Quinn pulls her closer. The kiss ends organically and Santana leans their foreheads together."This is nice, just you and me, without the kids. It reminds me of when we first started dating." Santana hums with a smile."Yeah it is, we don't have to worry about the rugrat running in, or the baby crying." Santana reconnects their lips in a slow passionate kiss."I wonder what Taylor's surprise is." Santana laughs shaking her head."Babe, you just said you liked us alone, without them. Now you wanna know what Taylor's surprise is?" Quinn blushes with a shrug making Santana giggle."Your cute." Santana kisses her again, this time more deeply. Then breaks the kiss hearing Quinn's stomach growl and laughs."Come on, let's get something to eat." Santana climbs off Quinn then grabs her underwear as Quinn does the same. Santana goes to grab a shirt when Quinn takes it from her."Let me wear your shirt, and you can wear mine." Santana laughs to herself."Why?" Quinn kisses her softly and gives we best puppy dog eyes."Cause it smells like you, and I wanna wear it." Santana smiles pulling Quinn by her hips and kisses her lovingly."Your so cute, ok, we'll wear each others shirts." Quinn smiles with a light blush and kisses Santana back."Love you." Santana lightly slaps Quinn's bottom making her yelp."Love you more." After they finish getting dressed and make the bed, Santana starts on breakfast as Quinn watches from the island."Do you think we should call Brittany?" Santana shakes her head as she pours the pancake batter."What for?"

"To ask when they'll be dropping the girls off." Santana playfully looks her with her hand on her heart."You mean, you don't want more alone time with your wife?" Quinn laughs shaking her head."No, I had enough of you, I wan my kids." Santana gasps with a smile then dips her hands in the bowl of batter. Quinn points her finger at her with a stern look."I think we have enough food fights in the house to last us a lifetime." Santana laughs then flips the pancake like an expert."Oh come on, babe, you know it's fun." Quinn shakes her head with a glare."Santana Marie Lopez, don't your dare!" Santana puts the cooked pancake onto a plate then turns the oven off slowly, then suddenly throws the batter at Quinn's face. She laughs loudly at Quinn's pout just as Taylor rubs into the house."Mami, mommy! We're home!" She stops in the kitchen door way and laughs."Are we having another food fight?! Can I play too?!" Santana continues to laugh as Quinn glares at Taylor, then grabs the washcloth and wipes Quinn's face with it."No, Mija, mommy said no more food fights."

"Awh, mommy, your no fun." Quinn rolls her eyes then dips her finger in the batter and wipes it on Taylor's nose."There's your food fight, now give me a hug. I missed you." Taylor jumps in Quinn's arms and hugs her tightly. Santana turns the stove back on the starts on making more pancakes for their guests."Where's Aunt Brittany?" Quinn puts Taylor back down and sits back into her seat. Taylor walks around the island and hugs Santana's waist tightly."Missed you, Mami." Santana smiles and picks Taylor up, kissing her cheek."Missed you too, Mija." Brittany and Joe walk in with Brittany holding Adrianna. Quinn smiles and takes the baby from her."Hi baby girl, mommy kisses you so much." She kisses her cheek and hugs her tightly. Brittany hugs them both along with Joe then takes a seat at the island with Quinn. Santana puts Taylor down then points to Joe with a smile."We won the bet, she caved." Quinn gasps with a deep blush and leans over hitting Santana in the arm."Santana!" Brittany, Joe and Santana laugh as Santana gives Joe a high five. Quinn goes to argue some more but looks to Taylor and Adrianna and shakes her head."We'll talk about this more when the minors aren't around." They continue to giggle as Taylor climbs on Brittany's lap."Who are minors?" Santana smiles and leans over kissing her cheek."No one, baby." Quinn kisses the top of Adri's head then turns to Taylor."Did you behave for Aunt Brittany and Uncle Joe?" Taylor nods her head then gasps climbing off Brittany's lap."I almost forgot my surprise!" She runs down the hall making them laugh, Santana gives Brittany and Joe their pancakes while nodding toward the hall."What's the surprise?"

"We're not saying." Santana smiles then looks over to Quinn and sees her pout."What's wrong?" Quinn sighs with her puppy dog eyes."What about my pancakes?" Santana snorts with a smile then leans over pecking her lips."Sorry, babe, I'll get right on that." Taylor returns pulling Sam behind her."Here's my surprise." Both Quinn and Santana gasp then run over to him."Sam! What are you doing here?!" Santana hugs him tightly then lets Quinn do the same."I couldn't miss Taylor's birthday, I flew in last night. Went to Brit's, and saw the girls and Taylor decided she wanted it to be a surprise." Both smile at Taylor then Quinn returns to her seat while Santana finishes her pancakes. Taylor tugs on Sam's hand with a similar pout to Quinn's."Uncle Sam, are you gonna take me to the park?" Sam smiles and looks to Santana and Quinn."If it's ok with your moms." Taylor turns to them with pleading eyes. Quinn smiles while Santana rolls her eyes giving Quinn her pancakes."You just got back and already you wanna leave?" Quinn hands Adri to Brittany so she can eat while Taylor continues to pout."Please, Mami." Santana sighs in defeat making Brittany and Quinn giggle."Fine, have her back before lunch, por favor." Taylor pumps her fist as Sam gives Santana a thumbs up then kneels down next to Taylor."Hop on buddy." Taylor smiles climbing onto Sam's back and wraps her arms around his neck. He goes to leave the room but Taylor stops him."Wait! I wanna give mommy and Mami kisses first." Sam walks to Quinn and leans down to let Taylor kiss her cheek."Love you, mommy." Quinn smiles and kisses her back."Love you too." Sam walks around the island to Santana and does the same thing."Te Amo, Mami." Santana smiles and kisses her back."Te Amo, Mija. Have fun." Taylor waves to Brittany and Joe as Sam leaves. Brittany looks between Santana and Quinn with a knowing smile."So, what did you do?" Santana laughs at Quinn's blush and leans her forearms on the counter."I found my Cheerios uniform." Brittany gasps looking over to Quinn and rubs her back sympathetically."So not fair, San, Quinnie bear could never resist you in that outfit." Quinn covers her face with her hands making Santana laugh then point her finger to Brittany."Hey, that was nothing compared to what she did to me." Brittany laughs as Quinn shakes her head."What did she do?" Quinn lifts her head and points her finger to Santana with a stern look."If you wanna have sex ever again, you won't tell them." Santana sighs with pout."Awh, babe, but it was hot." Quinn shakes her head."San, no." Santana sighs resting her chin in her hand and traces circles on the counter top."Fine." Brittany and Joe giggle and Brittany makes a whip noise. Santana looks up to her with a glare making them laugh some more."You guys are mean." Santana walks around the island and takes Adri from Brittany before leaving for the living room."Awwh, San, don't be like that. We were just having fun!" Brittany giggles turning to Quinn."She can be such a baby, huh?" Quinn smiles lovingly."Yeah, give her time, she'll come back. And if she doesn't, I'll check on her."

Sam and Taylor arrive at the park, and Taylor unbuckles her seat belt and runs out of the car. Sam turns the engine off before climbing out himself."Taylor! Don't run off without me, or I'll tell Santana you misbehaved!" Taylor stops in her tracks and turns to Sam with a pout."Don't be a tattle tail." Sam laughs as he catches up to her."Well then be good and I won't tell." Taylor sighs holding Sam's hand."Fine." Sam smiles then points to the swings."Race ya." He tags her shoulder then runs towards them, with Taylor shortly following him."Hey, I wasn't ready!" Sam beats her and sits on one of the swings."Come swing with me." Taylor smiles and jumps into the swing."Let's have a jumping contest."

"I don't know, if you get hurt, Santana will yell at me." Taylor pouts with puppy dog eyes making Sam groan."Alright, but don't go too high, ok?" Taylor smiles as they both start to swing, then Sam looks over to her."Ladies first." Taylor smiles liking that he called her a lady, then jumps off the swing landing a good distance away."Beat that, Uncle Sam!" Taylor returns to her swing while Sam leans back just as the swing goes forward, he leans all the back doing a back flip off the swing. He looks down and smiles seeing Taylor look at him with her mouth open in shock."I think I won again."

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Sam purses his lips with a hum."I don't know, you could get hurt." Taylor pouts at him again."Pleeease, I wanna show my friend at school." Sam sighs with an eye roll."Fine but I warned you." He sits back on his swing as Taylor smiles at him."Ok, you have to get really high up, so when you lean back you don't hurt yourself. Keep holding the chains until your legs are over your head, got it?" Taylor nods her head as she starts to swing."Get more height." Taylor pumps more with her tongue poking out the corner of her mouth."Ok, now flip." Taylor leans back holding the chains until her legs are over her head then lets go, but lands on knees and hands. Sam stops her swing then rushes to her side."You ok? You did awesome until the landing." Taylor silently cries and holds up her scratched hands. Sam pulls out two band aids from his pockets."Good thing I have these, I get clumsy sometimes. So I keep a few band aides in my pockets." He unwraps one and puts it on the palm of her right hand, then the other."Can I try again?" Sam smiles and ruffles her hair."Sure, go for it. Just be careful." Taylor jumps back on the swings and gets herself higher this time and does a perfect backflip. She turns to Sam with a big smile and pumps her fist in the air, and Sam claps."I can show my friend, Maci, and Mommy and Mami too." Sam stands and looks over to the monkey bars."Yeap, lets go do something else now." He takes Taylor's hand and walks her over to the monkey bars.

Brittany, Joe and Quinn have been talking in the kitchen for a few mintues, and Santana is still in the kitchen. Quinn shakes her head laughing to herself."She so wants me to go in there." Brittany laughs along with Joe."Then stay in here." Quinn smiles looking down the hall and shakes her head."No, my wife needs me." Brittany continues to laugh and throws a pretzel at her, that she had taken out at some point during their talk. Quinn throws one back and leaves to the living room. Santana is sitting on the couch with her legs on the coffee table, and Adrianna laying on her lap."You finally figured it out, huh?" Quinn snorts walking around the couch then drops next to Santana."Yeah, you mad?" Santana sighs and looks over with a playful glare."A little." Quinn smiles and kisses her softly."Sorry, you know they were kidding." Santana shrugs her shoulders."Yeah, but that doesn't mean I didn't like it." Quinn doesn't say anything, she just reconnects their lips in a more heated kiss."Then I'll have them apologize."

"Good." Quinn smiles and places a few kisses to her lips."But for now, I wanna make out with my wife." Santana smiles then holds up her finger."Wait." She picks Adri up then kisses her cheek while putting her in the pack'n play, Brittany brought over. She runs back to the couch, straddling Quinn's hips and kisses her deeply. Quinn rests her hands on Santana's waist, as Santana squeezes her breasts making her moan. As she opens her mouth Santana slips her tongue in earning another moan from the girl. Brittany and Joe walk in with Brittany laughing to herself and Joe trying not to look."If wanted to have sex, you could've just told us." The girls jump in surprise and Quinn hides her blush in Santana's neck, while Santana glares at Brittany."Fine. I wanna have hot lady sex with my wife, now leave." Brittany laughs and drags a hot and bothered Joe out the front door. Quinn laughs and lightly slaps Santana's shoulder."That was rude, and we are not having sex in front of the baby." Santana smiles with hooded eyes and leans down kissing her neck, to her ear."What if I get the Cheerios uniform?" Santana continues her assault on Quinn's neck."Your not doing that to me again." Santana kisses her jaw then finally her lips, then breaks the kiss and takes her shirt off revealing her twins, she throws the shirt on the ground. Santana smiles at Quinn's now darkened eyes full of lust. She takes Quinn's hands and places them over her chest and kisses her deeply."This. isn't...fair." Quinn gets out between kisses, Santana breaks the kiss and smiles."I don't play fair." She pauses leaning down to whisper in her ear."Now fuck me, Q." Quinn moans and looks over to see Adri playing with her toys."Fuck." Quinn stands with Santana in her arms making her yelp in surprise. She takes Santana in the kitchen and sits her on the table."Holy shit, that was hot." Quinn smiles then kisses her deeply, she slips her hand up Santana's abs to her breasts and cups them. Santana breaks the kiss to take Quinn's shirt off, throwing it to the floor. Santana takes Quinn's right nipple in her mouth while kneading her left breast. Quinn moans then gently lays Santana on the table and pulls down her sweats and underwear, along with her own. She crawls on top of Santana, placing her right leg over her left, then kisses her deeply.

Santana slides her hands down Quinn's sides to her bottom, pulling her on top of her. Both moan at the contact breaking the kiss. Quinn grinds into Santana's center as Santana pulls her hips."Fuck, don't stop." Quinn leans on her forearms by Santana's head as she speeds up her thrusts."Oh shit, I'm close." Santana takes the back of Quinn's neck and pulls her in a passionate kiss."Cum for me." Quinn moans and both hit their climax, screaming each others name. Quinn smiles still coming down from her high and kisses Santana softly."I love you, so much." Santana smiles running her fingers down her arms."I love you more."

Taylor and Sam are hanging upside down on the monkey bars, Sam lightly pushes Taylor."Hey, no cheating!" Sam laughs and pushes her again."Uncle Sam, your being unfair!" Sam covers his face with his hands."You have a headache yet?" Taylor laughs."No, give up yet?"

"No way." Taylor looks over to then entrance of the park and sees Logan with his dad and who she assumes is his mom, but she can't see their faces. Sam follows her line of vision and smiles, then pokes her stomach."Is that your boyfriend?" Taylor swats his hand away with a blush."No, he's in a grade higher than me." Sam shrugs his shoulders."So? He's cute, you should call him over, we'll play together." Taylor shyly smiles at Sam then looks over to see Logan on the swings."I'm too shy." Sam smiles and thinks how much alike Taylor and Quinn are for not being related biologically."Logan! Hey, buddy! Wanna come play with me and Taylor?!" Logan looks in their direction and smiles then runs toward them."Hi, Taylor. What are you two doing?" Taylor gives him a shy wave."We're trying to see who can stay like this the longest." Logan smiles and tilts his head."Why?" Sam shrugs his shoulders."Why not?" Logan laughs shaking his head."My dad said it's bad to do that." Sam crosses his arms as Taylor continues to stare at Logan."Well your dad is no fun." Taylor mimics Sam's actions."Yeah, Uncle Sam is way fun." Suddenly Sam falls to the ground onto his back, making him groan in pain."You won, my head was about to explode." Sam stands then helps Taylor down."How bout we play a game we can do together?" Taylor purses her lips looking around the playground."What about hide and seek?" Logan nods his head in agreement."Ok, I'll be the seeker, you two go hide." Sam covers his eyes and starts to count, Logan takes Taylor's hand and runs to a tunnel."You hide here, and I'll hide in the closed slide, ok?" Taylor shyly nods her head with a blush, looking down at their still joined hands. Logan runs to the slide and positions himself so Sam can't see him.

Taylor hears Sam yell 'ready or not, here I come' and giggles. She peeks out the tunnel to see Sam looking around where Logan is hiding, and decides to run for 'base' while he isn't looking. She crawls out the tunnel and runs toward the monkey bars."You didn't get me, Uncle Sam!" Sam doesn't hear her though, he's on the other side of the playground, still looking for Logan. Taylor hears someone clear their throat and turns around to see Jessie. Jessie gives her a friendly smile and kneels to her height."Hi stranger, how are you?" Taylor takes a few steps away from her as she tries to find Sam."Good." Jessie sighs and steps closer to her."I know your parents won't like that I did this but, I just want to see you. We're still family, their not your blood, Taylor, I am. And I would like to be apart of your life again. We used to be close when I came to visit remember?" Taylor shakes her head and looks behind her for Sam."Uncle, Sam!" Jessie pulls on Taylor's arm so she's facing her."Stop the yelling, your acting like I'm some monster. I'm not gonna hurt you, we're just talking." Taylor slowly shakes her head."I don't wanna talk to you, you tried to take me from mommy and Mami." Jessie looks behind Taylor and sees Sam and Logan, then turns Taylor around as she stands and holds her close."Jessie? What the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing, we're just talking, huh baby?" Sam turns to Logan and tells him to go with his father, then turns his attention back to Jessie."Then let her go, it seems to me she doesn't want to talk to you." Jessie rolls her eyes with a scoff."Those dykes brain washes her." Sam looks at her confused."Didn't you hit on Santana? Wouldn't that make you Bi?" Jessie groans shaking her head."No, that was just a thing, I was curious and Santana is gorgeous, so sue me." Taylor makes a move to get out of her hold but Jessie pulls her back."Come on Jess, what's the point of this? Why don't you leave them alone?" Jessie picks up Taylor as Sam walks closer."Dykes aren't supposed to have kids for a reason, and they have my cousin, my blood. That's something I don't take kindly to." Taylor squirms in Jessie's arms."Listen, you have a right to your opinion's, but don't hurt this family and Taylor, because of something you don't understand. They love her, and their great parents, one of the best. You can see it with your eyes, she's happy and healthy. Let her go." When Sam heard Taylor scream and saw Jessie he quickly called Santana and Quinn. Sam takes out his phone and holds it up."Quinn and Santana are on their way, you could give me Taylor now, or deal with two angry mothers. Your choice."

Jessie looks to Taylor thinking for a moment."Fuck them, they can't hurt me!" After Santana and Quinn got dressed for the day, they got Sam's call. They called Brittany and Joe to let them know what was happening, and to ask to take the baby. As soon as Adrianna was dropped off, Santana speeded off to the park. They climb out of the car and run into the parks entrance. Suddenly they stop not seeing them, then Quinn taps Santana's shoulder and points to the playground. Sam is walking toward Jessie with Taylor still in her arms crying."Fucking bitch, thinks she can mess with my family." Santana takes Quinn by the hand as they approach them. Taylor looks over to them and squirms and cries some more."Mami, mommy!" They join Sam's side glaring at Jessie."I should've known you would try something." Jessie shrugs her shoulders."Too bad, huh? Ya know, I really hate it that your whore wife used my cousin to make money. You dykes don't even deserve to have any kids!" Quinn looks to her feet with unsheded tears. Santana continues to glare at her with groan."I don't give a shit what you think! She's our daughter and if you take her, it's kidnapping!" Sam rubs Quinn's back looking between Jessie and Santana."I have an idea. You guys can meet out together, so Jessie can see Taylor. I know you don't like the idea of them as parents, but if they let you visit her then I'm sure you can learn to deal." Quinn looks over to Santana, she sighs then looks to Quinn."What do you think?" Quinn looks to Jessie."It's up to Taylor I think, but if she doesn't agree then you leave us alone. We can easily call the police and I'm sure you don't want to go to prison and be someone's bitch."

Jessie sighs then turns to Taylor as Santana and Quinn hold their breath."Me and you had a lot of fun when you visited. You used to paint my nails, and play tag with me, my old mommy never did that." Jessie smiles nodding her head, Taylor looks over to Quinn and Santana then back to Jessie."But you've been mean to Mami and Mommy, and that's not nice. Their the best mom's in the entire world and I love them and sissy so much." Taylor pauses as she gives it more thought."You promise you won't try to take me if I don't wanna do it?" Jessie groans and reluctantly nods her head."You won't hurt Mommy or Mami either?" Again Jessie's nods her head as Taylor bites her bottom lip."I don't wanna feel different anymore, if you promise to be nice to Mami and mommy, then I'll agree to it." Santana curses to herself, wishing they would've talked to Taylor about the support group sooner. Jessie nods her head and Taylor smiles."Ok, maybe you can come to my birthday party too." Taylor looks over to Santana and Quinn for permission, and Quinn gives her a small smile."Sure, baby, it's your birthday."

"Cool, but for now, I wanna go back home." Jessie places a small kiss to Taylor's cheek then puts her down. Taylor runs over to Quinn and jumps in her arms, Quinn holds her tight as Santana kisses her temple."It's not something I'm thrilled about but, it's better than nothing. I'll see ya this coming weekend." Jessie leaves waving to Taylor. Sam smiles and pats Taylor on the back."Mommy, did she hurt your feelings?" Quinn smiles through tears."Yeah, a little." Taylor leans their foreheads together."Don't worry, I'll go Lima heights on her ass if she does it again." All three of them laugh then Quinn glares at Santana. Santana rubs Taylor's back with a giggle."Mija, you can't say that word, ok? It's bad." Taylor smiles and shrugs her shoulders."I know, I'm sorry but, I got mommy to smile." Quinn kisses her cheek and hugs her tightly."Thank you, baby, but don't say that again, promise?" Quinn holds out her pinky and Taylor wraps hers around it."Promise." Taylor holds her arms out to Santana, she smiles and takes her from Quinn, and kisses her cheek."Can we go home now?" Santana and Quinn laugh."Yeah, let's go, mini snix." On the way back home, Quinn calls Brittany and tells her what happened, and lets her know their on their way to pick up Adrianna.

Thoughts? Do you like the idea of Jessie visiting them, and attending Taylor's party? I hope the end didn't come off as a horrible lifetime movie but, I wanted Taylor to have some kind of relative in her life, and that's just how it turned out. I've thought about it, and I think theres maybe four or five chapters left of this story. Again, review and let me know if you want me to post the new story, or just a snippet of it.


	35. Chapter 34: Taylor's Birthday

Where the Heart Is

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Warning:a little smut. I know I've said this before but, I actually have another idea for a story, this time, with a Santana/Marley pairing. Since I wrote the chapter with them kissing, I thought a student/teacher relationship story could work for them. I want you guys to vote on which story I should do next, once this one is finished. Should I continue with 'Love in Paradise' and post that first, or do you want me to start on the Santana/Marley story? Please, let me know in a review, oh and, the only thing that I'll say about the SAG awards is, Naya looked gorgeous as always, and of course so did the other girls, and that, I'm actually not surprised that Glee didn't win. Us gleeks haven't been so happy with the writers lately and in the end, it hurt them. I was upset, but not surprised, I don't know how any of you feel about the loss, I just think it shouldn't have been shocking. The season so far hasn't been that great, and I'm sure that who ever was involved with the votes, saw that. Maybe Ryan should get better writers, no offense to him but, I've read better FF than some of the episodes lately. Anyway, my rant is over, enjoy the update!

Chapter 34: Taylor's Birthday

The week had quickly passed, Jessie had called a few times but, haven't decided on days she can visit yet. Taylor had sent out invitations to family and friends, and by friends, she gave them to Maci, Marley and Logan. Quinn and Santana are still asleep when Taylor runs in and jumps on top of Santana, waking her up with an 'oaf.' "Today's my birthday, Mami!" Santana takes a deep breath still in pain, nodding her head."Why don't you wake up, mommy?" Quinn is laying on her stomach with her head turned the other way. Taylor smiles stepping over Santana to Quinn, she giggles then jumps into Quinn."Owah! That's not a nice way to wake up." Santana and Taylor laugh at her pout, then Santana leans over and kisses her softly."You got the same wake up call I got, babe." Taylor lays on Quinn's back with a smile."Do you have something to tell me?" Both Santana and Quinn giggle, and Santana leans over kissing Taylor's cheek."Happy Birthday, beautiful." Quinn turns to her back and gives Taylor a hug and kiss."Happy Birthday, baby." Taylor crosses her arms with a pout."I'm not a baby anymore, mommy, I'm nine now. I'm almost in the double digits." Quinn smiles along with Santana, then tickles Taylor's sides."Is that so?" Taylor laughs nodding her head."Yeap!" Quinn stops hearing Adrianna cry then gives Taylor another kiss."Sissy, is hungry, that must mean it's time for breakfast." Quinn climbs out of bed with Santana following. Taylor jumps onto Santana's back and kisses her cheek."Do I get a special breakfast for my birthday?" Santana laughs as they walk downstairs."Sure, what do you want?" Taylor purses her lips with a hum."Chocolate chip pancakes!" Santana laughs then sets Taylor on a stool by the island, just as Quinn walks in with Adrianna."I got a request of chocolate chip pancakes, any special requests from you, babe?" Quinn places Adri in her high chair, then smiles and kisses Santana softly."No thanks, just boring regular pancakes for me."

Quinn goes into the cabinet of baby food and gets oatmeal cereal. Also over the week they discovered Adrianna doesn't like banana's or peas, and is ironically allergic to the organic food, so they had to throw them away."Mami, can I help?" Santana smiles as she adds another ingredient to the mix."Sure, beautiful." Taylor jumps off her stool and drags it by Santana, she hands Taylor three eggs then shows her how to crack them. Quinn points her finger to them with a stern look."No food fight." Santana snorts while Taylor pouts."Awh, mommy, your no fun." Quinn shakes her head feeding Adri her cereal."I don't care I don't want to clean the mess." Santana smiles rubbing Taylor's back."Mommy's right, Mija, do you wanna clean the kitchen?" Taylor shakes her head making her laugh."That's what I thought." Both continue to make the pancake mix while Quinn cleans up Adri and the trey to her chair, before taking her in the living room and into her pack'n play. Santana grabs the electric mixer and stands behind Taylor so she can help too."Now, we don't want this everywhere, so we have to put it on low first." Santana sets it then turns it on and helps Taylor."You two better not make a mess with that!" Santana rolls her eyes and Taylor mimics her."We won't, mom!" Taylor laughs as Santana turns the speed higher."Whoa, that's fast."

"Yeap, we have to get all the bumps out." They continue to mix for a few more minutes then Santana turns the speed back down, then turns it off completely.

"Ok, Birthday girl, why don't you wait with mommy and sissy in the living room, while I cook these." Taylor gives Santana a sloppy kiss on her cheek."Ok, Mami." Taylor jumps off the stool then drags it back before going into the living room. Quinn is sitting on the floor, playing with Adrianna, Taylor sits next to her and grabs the remote."Hey, baby, done helping Mami with your pancakes?" Taylor nods her head flipping through the channels."Yeah, she's gonna make them now." Adrianna has just recently learned to sit by herself, she's still a little wobbly at times though. Quinn takes her flip from the coffee table and starts recording Adri playing with the iPad. Taylor looks over not liking the attention her sister is getting from Quinn, she crawls over and leans down so she's blocking the camera's view from Adri."Mommy, film the birthday girl." Quinn smiles and gently pushes her aside."After sissy, ok?" Taylor sighs crossing her arms with a pout and looks on as Quinn continues to record her. Taylor crawls over to Quinn and wraps her arms around her neck from behind."Mommy, let's play with my tea set."

"I'm playing with your sister right now. Later we will." Taylor sighs then goes back into the kitchen. Santana has four pancakes stacked like a cake, she smiles over to her as she climbs on to the stool."Hey, good timing, our chocolate chip pancakes are finished." She pours the syrup on and slides the plate over to Taylor."Gracias, Mami." Santana notices Taylor's pout and leans on her arms over the counter."What's wrong, beautiful?" Taylor sighs resting her head in her hand, picking at her meal."Mommy wouldn't play with me, she was too busy with sissy." Santana smiles knowingly 'let the sibling rivalry begin' she walks around the island and pulls out the stool next to her, taking a seat."You know she loves you, right? Your sister is just getting older, and your mom likes to document every moment of it. She'll play with you later, it's your birthday, so today is all about Taylor, ok?" Taylor smiles nodding her head."Ok." After everyone has eaten, Quinn helps Taylor pick out an outfit for the party, while Santana decorates downstairs. Quinn goes through Taylor's closet, as Taylor sits on her bed."Okay, I think I got a cute outfit for the birthday girl." Quinn holds up a long sleeve sequined pink top, and super skinny floral jeans."I like it." Quinn smiles then lays the clothes down on her bed, as Taylor changes, Quinn goes into the nursery to dress Adri. Returning to Taylor's room with Adri in her arms, Taylor walks out dressed, with a pout."Mommy, I need help with my hair."

"Ok, honey, we'll go downstairs to do it, ok?" Quinn gets a hair brush and tie as Taylor follows, then goes downstairs and Taylor looks at the decorations in Awh. There's pink and purple streamers everywhere, with pink and purple balloons. Quinn shakes her head knowing Santana would go overboard, as she takes Adri in the living room, and puts her in the pack'n play."In the kitchen, I'll do your hair." Santana is already there getting together the snacks they had bought. Taylor sits on the stool then Quinn brushes her hair."What do you think about a low side bun? Yay or nay, babe?"

Santana gives her a thumbs up as she pours some chips into a big bowl, stealing some for herself."Sam called, they'll be here with the cake soon." Quinn gives Santana a thumbs up in return as she puts Taylor's hair into a small bun."Look in the bathroom mirror down the hall, let me know if you like it." Taylor jumps off the stool running down the hall, Quinn helps Santana with snacks and opens a bag of pretzels."Are you sure this will be enough? I think we should've at least made a dip or something." Santana waves her off popping a few cheese balls in her mouth."No, Papi made two dips, and we also have the sandwiches in the fridge." As Quinn takes out the sandwiches, Taylor runs back in with a smile."I love my hair, thank you, mommy."

Quinn sets the sandwiches on the island and hugs Taylor with a smile."You welcome, go play with your sister, people should be coming shortly." Taylor goes into the living room as Santana walks toward Quinn with a seductive smile. She slips her hand around Quinn's waist, pulling her close, then kisses her deeply. Her hands start to wonder down to Quinn's bottom making the girl moan and Santana slips her tongue in. Quinn wraps her arms around Santana's neck pulling them impossibly closer. Needing oxygen, Santana breaks the kiss, Quinn smiles as she catches her breath."Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" Santana smiles shrugging her shoulders."I realized that it's almost noon, and I haven't kisses my beautiful wife yet." Quinn smiles then reconnects their lips when the door bell rings."They can't be them already, could it?" Santana purses her lips with a hum thinking about it for a moment."Oh, I forgot, I had Papi get a jump house thing." Quinn snorts then pecks her lips before answering the door."Hey, where do you want this?" Quinn smiles politely pointing to the back."The yard would be good, thanks."

Taylor runs into the kitchen watching the men set it up."Can I jump on it when their done, Mami?" Santana smiles and continues to steal chips."Sure, I'll even jump with you." Quinn walks in and slaps Santana's hand away."Stop eating the danm snacks, Lopez." Santana pouts rubbing her hand."Party food makes me hungry, babe." Quinn snorts then joins Taylor by the window."Babe, can you get Adri, she'll wanna see it too." Santana steals a few more chips then goes into the living room. Adrianna is still playing with the iPad, seeing Santana she smiles, making Santana giggle."Hey, Mija, looks at you, my big girl." She kisses her cheek picking her up, then takes her in the kitchen, with Taylor and Quinn."What's that, baby?" Adri presses her hands against the window with a big smile. Taylor pouts looking over to Adri."That's mine, you can't play on it. Only mommy and Mami and my friends can." Quinn nudges Taylor's shoulder with a stern look."Be nice, or you won't be playing on it." Taylor gasps and looks over at Santana."Mami, Mommy's being mean."

"Well, your being mean to your sister. Be a good girl, it's your birthday." The door bell rings again and Taylor runs down the hall."I'll get it!" Opening the door, Brittany, Joe, Sam and Josie are standing with gifts, and Brittany holding the cake."Aunt Brittany!" Brittany smiles walking in the house."Hey, birthday girl!" Brittany continues down the hall to the kitchen, while Taylor greets the rest of them."Hey, Brit, thanks for getting the cake. I'll pay you back later." Quinn opens the box revealing a 'Wizard of Oz' cake. Taylor has grown to love the movie just as much as Quinn. Josie walks in with his hands full of dip, and sets them on the island."Taylor, come see the cake!" Sam runs in with Taylor on his back and Joe following them. He sets Taylor on a stool in front of the cake, then greets Santana. Taylor looks at the cake in amazement."It has my name on it!" Quinn snorts."Of course it does, it's your birthday, silly." Taylor smiles as she continues to look at the cake."I never had a cake with my name on it before." Quinn and Santana frown at the new information, and Quinn hugs Taylor."Well now you do. I'll get a picture of it, and then later when everyone is here, you'll blow out the candles, ok?" Taylor nods her head with a big smile. Quinn closes the box and puts it in the fridge. Santana steals some pretzels earning a slap from Quinn, as she makes her way to the window."Their finished, let's go jump, birthday girl!" Santana takes Taylor by the hand and both run out to the backyard. Quinn smiles while grabbing her flip and records them through the window. Brittany gasps at the pink castle house and looks to Joe with puppy dog eyes."Go for it." Brittany kisses his cheek and runs out the door. Quinn laughs as Santana holds Brittany's hand as they jump."I married a child."

Shortly after guests begin to arrive, even Rachel flew in for a few days with Finn. As Quinn watches Taylor play with Maci, Logan and Sam outside, she can't help but feel like she made the mistake of pushing her mother out of their lives. Santana sneaks behind her wrapping her arms around her waist, and kisses her temple."I think I might be having second thoughts." Santana smiles knowingly, she had a feeling Quinn would regret how things went with her mother."Yeah? Want me to call her?" Quinn sighs turning in Santana's arms."I'll call her tomorrow." Santana smiles and kisses her softly until they hear someone clear their throat. Turning around, a uncomfortable Jessie is standing with Taylor's gift."Sorry, I'm a little late, had trouble with the car." Quinn smiles politely waving her off, then takes the present from her, and puts them with the rest on the kitchen table."No worries, Taylor is outside if you wanna say hi." Jessie nods then spots Taylor and makes her way outside. Santana looks out the sliding doors with her arms crossed, glaring at Jessie. Quinn snorts and copies Santana's actions from before."I know you don't like her babe, but it's important for Taylor." Santana sighs in defeat."Yeah I know, but I'm still gonna keep a close eye on her." Quinn smiles and kisses Santana's neck."And that Logan boy, he better not try anything." Quinn laughs squeezing Santana tighter."He's ten!" Santana scoffs with an eye roll."I don't care, he's still a boy." Quinn kisses Santana's temple rubbing her arms."If your this bad now, I can't imagine how'll you'll be when she's older. Or when Adrianna is older for that matter." Quinn laughs as Santana groans at the thought."We'll lock them in their rooms."

Throughout the afternoon Santana and Quinn catch up with their friends, while the kids, and Brittany, play. Rachel has grown very attached to Adrianna, and keeps telling Finn how much she wants babies. Marley has also been playing with the girls, and Logan, while giving Santana subtle glances. Quinn checks the time and announces it's time for cake. Santana calls to everyone outside as Quinn and Josie light the candles on the cake. Taylor climbs onto the stool in front of it and has Maci an Logan sit next to her. Rachel turns off the kitchen lights and everyone sings happy birthday, with Quinn of course recording it. Taylor blows out her candles with a big smile then everyone claps. Quinn puts her flip in the draw then helps Santana and Josie pass out cake. Again Quinn points to Santana and Taylor with a stern look."No food fight." Santana snorts with an eye roll as everyone around them giggles."Babe, I mean it. More people, means more mess." After cake, they all gather in the living room around the couch as Taylor opens her presents with Quinn recording it, as always. Rachel and Finn got her a karaoke machine, Brittany and Joe got her a stuffed unicorn, like in the movie 'Despicable Me' Sam got her a pink scooter, Marley and Maci got her some clothes, and Maci also made her a matching friendship bracelet. Logan got her a bear from build-a-bear, Josie got her a mini Taylor guitar and told her to rock out like Taylor Swift. Jessie got her some barbie dolls with clothes to dress them with. Taylor opens Santana and Quinn's present last and screams with a big smile seeing her new American girl doll. She gives them both a hug and kiss, telling them their the best. Santana and Josie pick up all the wrapping paper, as Quinn pile all the gifts in the corner, while the kids, and Brittany continue to play. Jessie has been avoiding Santana all day making Quinn laugh in amusement. She notices the glances Marley has been giving Santana but shrugs it off, knowing she wouldn't try anything. That and the fact Santana keeps pulling Quinn in empty rooms for heated make out sessions like a teenager. At the end of the day, Maci and Marley are the last to leave."Can't Maci sleep over? I don't want her to leave yet." Taylor gives both Santana and Quinn a pout and Quinn turns to Santana."She doesn't have any clothes, beautiful."

"Awh, but I want her to stay!" Taylor stomps her foot crossing her arms. Santana copies her with a stern look."Well that's too bad, Maci doesn't have anything to wear. Now say goodbye and get ready for bed." Taylor groans and escorts Maci to the front door. Marley shyly looks between Quinn and Santana pointing down the hall."I could always come back with some clothes." Santana smiles shaking her head."We already said no, besides she has to realize she can't have everything her way, this ain't McDonald's." Quinn snorts as they both escort Marley to the front door. Taylor is still pouting as she hugs Maci making Santana rolls her eyes with a smile."Thank you for inviting me, I had fun." Maci surprises both Santana and Quinn by hugging their waist."You welcome, maybe next time you can stay, ok?" Maci nods her head then follows Marley outside. Taylor turns to them with a glare and runs to her room. Santana sighs as Quinn slips her hands onto her waist, pulling them close together."How are we gonna deal with her?"

"She picked that attitude from you, I'll deal with her." Santana scoffs."What makes you think you can?" Quinn arches her brow with a smile."I have dealt with you my whole life, I know how to handle this." Santana shakes her head with a smile, then lightly slaps Quinn's bottom."Then go for it, I'm tired." Quinn kisses her softly before both go upstairs. Quinn finds Taylor in bed brushing her american girl dolls hair, she named, Lucy."Hey baby, ready for bed?" Taylor ignores her, brushing the dolls hair, Quinn sighs sitting next to her."Still mad, huh?" Taylor gives her a 'duh' look making her giggle to herself."I promise, Maci can stay over next time. You can even stay up late, and eat as much junk food as you want."

"Will Mami let us?" Quinn nods her head with a smile."Yeah, I'll talk to her about it." Taylor hugs Quinn and kisses her cheek."Cool, today was the best, I never had a party before." Quinn's heart breaks holding back tears, and kisses the top of her head."I'm glad you had fun, but you better apologize to Mami. That wasn't very nice of you to yell at her." Taylor sighs."Ok." She follows Quinn into the master bedroom, Santana is in bed looking their her email on her iPad. Taylor and Quinn climb into bed, with Quinn siting next to her, and Taylor on Quinn's lap."I'm sorry I yelled at you, Mami." Santana purses her lips and crosses her arms, then looks over to Taylor with a smile."It's ok, beautiful. If you do that again though, I'll have to give you a time out, got it?" Taylor nods her head as Santana pulse her in a hug."Te Amo, Mami." Santana smiles and kisses her cheek."Te Amo, Mija." Taylor gives Quinn a hug and kiss goodnight before going back into her room. Santana puts her iPad on the night stand then tops Quinn with a seductive smile."I think we should pick up where we left off in the bathroom." Santana kisses Quinn deeply then squeezes her right breast, earning a moan from her wife. Santana slips her tongue in while her hand wonders down to Quinn's center. Quinn breaks the kiss with a moan as Santana rubs her through her pants."San, I need you." Santana smiles as she unbuttons her jeans and slides them off. She teases her a little by rubbing everywhere but where she needs it most."Don't tease." Santana slides Quinn's underwear down and enters her with two fingers."Holy shit!" Santana continues her pumps until Quinn reaches her climax."Fuck, San!" Quinn leans up and kisses Santana deeply as she slowly pulls out."I love you." Santana changes position so she's spooning Quinn. She kisses the back of her neck, and holds her tight."I love you more."

Any thoughts? Sorry for the wait, I got caught up with other FF, and life Lol. I think this has one more chapter left, I have two more ideas for chapters but, I decided to just combine them into one. Btw, Happy Glee Day! I'm excited for this one, Santana and Quinn will be in NYC with Rachel! Santana hasn't been in too many episodes lately, and she's my fav so, her in any episode makes me happy. Review maybe?

Taylor's outfit

shirt:

. ?dn=gp427898012&dv=0&shopid=0&pdn=gc14417

pants:

. ?dn=gp296873002&dv=0&shopid=0&pdn=gc6276


	36. Chapter 35: An Anniversary and NYC

Where the Heart Is

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Warning: smut. Sorry to disappoint guys, but this is the last chapter, it's really long, because I didn't want to split it, so hopefully it'll make up for the wait. What did you think of 'I Do'? Did anyone notice Quinn had a Hawaii fake I.D?! How crazy is that?! I'm kind of mad Emma left, I'm not a hard core Wemma shipper but, I want then to get married already! And the writers ruined it, get new writers, Ryan! LOVED the Quinntana scenes! I don't care if it was for just that episode, I never even thought that would ever happen! The only thing that would've made it better is if we saw them kiss, JS. If you haven't seen it yet, scroll down, so, Rachel is for sure pregnant. *eye roll* Of course it is, and why even have her get pregnant? Not that I don't like her but, it seems like a Rachel Berry spin off more than Glee, JS. I have to give a shout out to, xanidoo. This chapter is inspired by their stories, which are really good, go check them out if you haven't already. I never got a chance to review them, but I did like them, and thanks for your review! Also, thank you to all of the rest of you that have been following, and that reviewed as well, your awesome(:

Chapter 35: An Anniversary and NYC

A year has passed, and the Lopez family are still living in Lima, Ohio. Quinn has written two more books, one on life with a preteen, and an updated book on her relationship with Judy. Both topping the best sellers. Santana is still working at the school, and Quinn couldn't be more proud. Taylor is eleven going on fifteen, constantly on the phone and pushing Santana's button's. She has been begging for a cell phone, but both refuse to get her one. She's still best friends with Maci and Logan. Marley has gotten over her crush with Santana, but still is shy around her. Jessie's visits haven't been as frequent, instead opting to go out to the mall or the movies together instead. Adrianna is a year old now and is walking and running around, full of energy. She can't say a lot yet, mostly 'mum mum' She is the complete opposite of Taylor, she's quiet and shy, but always smiling and laughing, deffenitly a happy baby. Though as of late, Adrianna has been having more asthma attacks during the night, and it worries them. Santana and Quinn are cuddling in bed on a Saturday morning. Quinn has her head on Santana's chest, while Santana runs her fingers through her, now long hair."I wish we didn't have to get up, I wanna stay here, and cuddle with my gorgeous wife." Santana smiles pulling Quinn closer and kissing the top of her head."Ditto, but Adrianna's doctor appointment is soon." Both can hear Adri's baby talk on the monitor, since her frequent attacks Santana got one to ease Quinn's mind. 'Mum mum mum' Quinn smiles knowing it bothers Santana that her first word was mom instead of Mami.

"No, Mija! Say, Mami!" Quinn giggles then kisses Santana's collar bone."Babe, she can't hear you." Santana lightly pats Quinn's bottom and sighs."We should get up." Quinn grins hovering over her wife then leans down, kissing her deeply. She slips her hand under Santana's shirt and squeezes her left breast, causing her to moan, Quinn then slips her tongue in. Santana pulls Quinn closer by her waist and slips her hand under her shirt. The kiss ends organically leaving both girls panting, Santana smiles brushing some of Quinn's hair behind her ear."What was that for?" She shrugs."I just really wanted to kiss you." Santana snorts then points to her chest."And squeeze my tit?" Quinn blushes making Santana giggle."You know I love your twins." She rolls her eyes as they climb out from under her wife."I knew that's why you married me." Quinn laughs to herself while they both make the bed."Yeap, after puberty I saw those boobs of yours and thought, I'm gonna marry that beautiful girl, and her tits." Santana smiles taking Quinn by the hand and walk into the nursery. Adrianna is leaning over the side of the crib with her stuffed duck Brittany got for her first birthday. Sensing their presence she looks up with a big smile, making the couple laugh. The toddler drops her forgotten toy and holds her arms up. Quinn picks her up and kisses her cheek and Santana kisses the other."Morning, Mija. Can you say, Mami?" Quinn snorts."Ami."

"Close enough." Santana holds out her hands, Adri smiles as Quinn passes her over. The toddler lays her head on Santana's shoulder making her smile, she rubs her daughters back."Let's wake up sissy." Quinn follows behind with her arms crossed giggling to her self. Taylor is not a morning person like she used to be, she is crabby and mean. Santana walks around to the left side of the bed, Taylor is sleeping on her stomach and snoring lightly. She still has her curly hair, though now it's grown longer. Over their summer vacation to California, she got some freckles over her nose and cheeks, from the sun. Santana and Quinn know they'll be in trouble once she's in high school. Santana keeps bugging her wife to get a shot gun for any boy she brings home. Quinn leans against the door frame as Santana puts Adri on the bed."Wake up, sissy." Adri crawls on top of Taylor's back and hits the back of her head, Santana snorts and Quinn rolls her eyes. The toddler laughs and does it a second time."Owh, sissy, stop!" Taylor rubs the back of her head but goes back to sleep. Not having any of it, Santana takes Adri off her back and on to the bed, then tickles the girls sides."Mami, stop!" Taylor rolls away from Santana, climbing out of the bed. She stomps her way across the room an into her bathroom, slamming the door shut. Quinn snorts with amusement as Adri climbs on top of Santana's back."I knew she wouldn't like that. She's pissed." Santana just rolls her eyes as she turns so Adri is laying on her stomach, and tickles her sides. Santana smiles and kisses the toddlers cheek, Taylor comes out of the bathroom with a glare, and walks past Quinn and downstairs.

Quinn sighs and takes Adri from Santana."Come on, time to eat." Downstairs Taylor is watching tv and Quinn puts Adri on the floor with her toys as Santana goes into the kitchen. Quinn sits next to Taylor and pats her leg."You look unhappy, still tired?" Taylor sighs."Yes, why do I have to be up so early? It's Adri's appointment, not mine." Quinn raises her eyes brows."Because your too young to stay home by yourself." Taylor rolls her eyes."Whatever." Quinn taps her shoulder with a stern look."Don't whatever me, your going." Taylor sighs as Quinn goes into the kitchen to join her wife. Santana is by the stove making omelette's when Quinn wraps her arms around her waist and kisses her temple."Hey, Mi amor. Tay still in a bad mood?" Quinn hums resting her chin on Santana's shoulder."She gave me some attitude, but I took care of it." Santana takes the finished omelette on to a plate, turns the stove off and turns in Quinn's arms."That's good, but if it gets worse, we can always resort to a swat on the ass." Since Taylor has gotten older, and grew an attitude, Quinn and Santana have agreed on a few swats to the girls bottom and even the occasional spankings. Santana is always the one to give them though, Quinn had to do it once and cried in Santana's arms, trying to convince her that it's nothing like what Russell did to her. It doesn't happen too often, but when it does, Taylor regrets saying anything."Yeah, I don't think she'll like having her moms embarrassing her." Santana smiles and kisses Quinn softly."Tay, come on and eat!" Quinn snorts then takes a seat on the island."Was it necessary to do that in my ear, babe?" Santana laughs as Taylor walks in, then leans over the counter and kisses Quinn."Sorry, Mi amor." Taylor walks around the island and looks down at her plate."No bacon? What the hell, Miami? If I have to wake to early for the brat, at least give me some bacon." Santana doesn't say a word, instead she grabs Taylor's arm and places three good smacks to her bottom."Don't talk to me like that, I'm your Mami. You can either eat what I made, or go without breakfast." Taylor rubs her sore bottom with a pout."Ok, sorry." She takes her plate to the table with a sigh, and Santana rolls her eyes."Bacon for you, babe?"

"Sure, make it crispy, por favor." Santana loves when Quinn speaks Spanish. It's rare when she does and Santana wants to jump her. She points the spatula at her and mouths 'You, me, bed later.' Quinn snorts and Taylor slams her fork down."Why can't I have bacon?!" Santana sighs walking across the room, then takes Taylor by the arm and swats her backside three times."That's enough, now your not having anything. Go get dressed, and I don't wanna hear you complain or roll your eyes at me, got it?!" Taylor stomps down the hall way talking under her breath."And no attitude, or you'll be over my knee and a brush to your ass!" Quinn shakes her head while Santana returns to the stove."What are we going to do with her? She's not even twelve yet and she already has this attitude. We're screwed when she's a teenager." Santana snorts pouring the egg onto the skillet."More like she's screwed if she keeps it up." Santana turns to Quinn with her hand on her hip."Adri is gonna be a breeze, the only hard part will be keeping the boys away." Quinn smiles."She's a good mix of you and Sam." Quinn loves Adrianna more than anything but sometimes it still hurts. She knows there is no way she could ever have a child with her wife, but for some reason her brain paints a picture of Santana and Sam together with Adrianna."You ok?" She smiles unconvincingly."Yeah, fine." Santana puts the omelette on the plate then walks around the island, standing between Quinn's legs."What's wrong?" Santana creases her cheek, Quinn sighs then kisses her palm."It's stupid. Sometimes it still hurts, the reason a couple wants a baby is to have a part of each other in their child. I love Adrianna so much, but, it's stupid. I know it can never happen but, I can't help but feel that way, ya know?" Santana pecks her lips and smiles."Yeah I do, it's not stupid. But when you look at that baby, you'll see the perfect hazel eyes I feel in love with, not the blue like we thought. In a way, she does have a part of you, one of the best in my opinion." Quinn smiles and pulls Santana into a deep kiss when Adrianna walks in holding Taylor's American girl doll."mum mum!" Both smile at the toddler as she holds the doll up."Uh oh, watcha got baby girl? Can you say doll?" Adri holds the doll up to Quinn."Mum mum!" Quinn picks her up placing her on her lap."Yeah, your right."

Santana runs her fingers through Adri's dark hair."Of course I am." She winks at Quinn then starts on the bacon. Taylor walks in still angry, and sees Adri with her doll."Hey, that's mine!" Taylor yanks the doll from Adri causing her to cry."Taylor Rose Lopez! What did I say before you went upstairs?!" Taylor looks to Quinn comforting the toddler, Santana bangs her hand on the island getting the girls attention."Mom won't help, I said you would be going over my knee. Stand in the corner with your nose to the wall until I get up there." Taylor sets the doll on the island then goes to her room, not at all looking forward to her spanking. Adrianna is now calm and playing with the doll on Quinn's lap. Santana gives Quinn her breakfast, then washes a few dishes. Santana has promised Quinn and herself she wouldn't give Taylor any punishment angry, so she cleans. Passing Quinn, she lightly grabs her wrist."Don't be too hard on her, ok?" Santana kisses her forehead then her lips."I won't." She kisses Adri's head then goes upstairs into Taylor's room, to find her in the right corner of her room. Santana sits on the edge of her bed and sighs."Get the brush, por favor." Taylor does as she's told, getting the wood brush from her bathroom, and stands in front of Santana."Why are you being punished, Tay?" She takes a deep breath looking at her feet."You warned me twice about my attitude and so did mom." Santana raises her eye brows."And?"

"And I took MY doll from Adri." Santana lifts Taylor's chin up and points her finger."I don't recommend you giving me attitude before going over me knee for just that." Santana sets the brush be side her then places Taylor over her lap. She pulls her pants to her knees and slaps her right cheek three times, then the other. Taylor tightly closes her eyes and hold back tears. Santana pulls down her underwear making the girl squirm."Sit still and the sooner it'll be done and over with." Santana holds on to Taylor's waist tightly then takes her leg over the back of hers so she can't move. She takes the brush then hits four good smack to her left cheek. Taylor squirms more while sobbing."I'll behave, Mami, I promise. I'm sorry, no more, por favor." Santana takes a deep breath then lightly runs her hand to her bottom."Almost done, beautiful." She does the same to her other cheek and sees the skin is now a light pink color, putting the brush aside, again she runs her hand on her backside. She pulls her underwear and pants back back then holds Taylor kissing the top of her head as she cries. Santana carries her down to the living room and places her on the couch. Taylor lays on her stomach as Santana turns the tv on then kisses her temple."Me and your mom will give the baby a bath, then we'll leave." Santana returns to the kitchen and sees Quinn washing more dishes as Adrianna eats in her chair close to the sink. Santana smiles and kisses the toddlers head then hugs Quinn from behind."How is she?" Santana shrugs."Sore." Quinn turns in her arms and pecks her lips."How are you?" She rests her head on Quinn's chest, Quinn wraps her arms around her and kisses the top of her head."Sad, but it had to be done." Quinn rubs her back holding her tightly."Yeah, why must that child be so stubborn?" Santana snorts."Beats me." The couple smile and share a few mouse kisses."Ami!"

Both look over to the toddler smiling. Santana takes her out of the chair and kisses her cheek."Bath time." Adrianna claps her hands making the proud parents laugh. Adri loves baths, Quinn says it's because she loves the water. Santana had called her a fish while in LA cause all the baby wanted to do was either swim in the pool or in the ocean with Quinn. After bathing Adri and changing her, they get dressed them selves having gotten wet from all the toddlers splashing. In the car, Taylor squirms in her seat trying to get comfortable without her backside hurting."We're almost there, Mija." Taylor sighs looking out the window, Quinn turns in her seat and pats her knee."We're going to New York tonight, we'll get to see Uncle Sam and Aunt Rachel, and Uncle Finn. I know you've been missing them, Aunt Rachel is having another show and got us tickets. Won't that be fun?" Taylor nods with a small smile, Quinn sighs turning back around. Santana kisses her hand and soon pulls into the parking lot to a clinic recommended by their old doctor. Taylor is first out of the car, having some difficulty with sitting for too long. Santana takes Adri out of her seat and takes Quinn's hand walking into the building with Taylor following behind. The nurse at the front desk greets them as Santana signs them in, and lets them know the doctor will be out shortly. The couple take a seat and Taylor eyes the chair next to Quinn and decides to stand instead. Quinn rubs her back and kisses her temple."Still sore, baby?" Taylor nods and Quinn pulls her in a hug."That's what your attitude gets you." Santana snorts as Taylor looks to her feet with guilt."Sorry mommy." Quinn smiles as she continues to rub the girl back."It's ok, baby. You just remember that sore bottom for next time." A couple with their son a little older than Taylor walks out of one of the examine rooms. They make another appointment as the young boy recognizes them, he tells his father something and approaches them with a pen and paper."Can you both sign this for me? My friends will never believe me if I don't." Quinn smiles taking the paper and pen."What's your name?"

"Devon." Quinn signs it then takes Adri and hands the pen and paper over to Santana."You two are like, super hot." Santana snorts as Quinn smiles containing her laughter. Santana hands him the paper and pen when his parents join them with unreadable expressions."Devon let's go." The boy waves at them and his father pushes him to the automatic doors. Quinn hears him quietly tell his son not to talk to their kind, like their not human, and hopes Santana didn't hear. Taylor crosses her arms glaring at the older man."I don't like him, mom." Quinn smiles with a laugh, noticing Santana doing the same."I know, baby, but we have to ignore ignorant people like him." Both Taylor and Santana roll their eyes."I still don't like it." The sound of high heels gets their attention, a tall blonde walks down the hall with a chart and waves to them with a smile."We'll if it isn't my favorite lesbian couple and my two favorite patients. What can I do for you today?" Santana and Quinn love Miss. Holiday, not that they didn't like their other doctor, Holly is just closer to their age and a breath of fresh air."Adrianna has been having more attacks lately, so we thought we should have her checked before we leave." Holly waves for them to follow her, and takes them down the hall to room four. Quinn and Santana take a seat as Holly looks over Adri's file."Have they gotten worse, or just more common?"

"More common, I don't think they've gotten any worse. Do you, San?" Santana shakes her head and Holly takes a seat on her stool, rolling it in front of Quinn and the toddler."Hello pretty girl, you have beautiful eyes like your mommy. I'm just gonna check those lungs of yours." She takes her stethoscope warming the end of it and lefts the toddlers shirt up."She's walking now?" Quinn hums in response."More running than walking though." Holly smiles setting the stethoscope back around her neck."Asthema tends to get worse as the baby gets older and becomes more active. I suggest you use the nebulizer in the morning to prevent the attacks, instead of using it when she has one. When she's around four years old I'll get her an inhaler, but she'll be just fine." Holly rolls her stool back as Santana and Quinn start to leave."Thank you, Miss. Holiday. Would we be allowed to take the nebulizer on the plane?"

"I'm not sure, just have it sent to your hotel room just to be safe. How long will you be staying?" The couple follows Holly down the hall with Taylor following behind."A few days, Rachel is having another show and have a date night for our anniversary." Holly gives the nurse the file smiling at the young couple."Ooo, how nice, gonna get and extra room too?" She winks at them and Santana snorts as Quinn blushes."Why would they get another room?" Holly laughs and ruffles the girls hair."Never mind, Susie-Q. You guys have a good one." They say their goodbyes and walk out to the car."We're gonna visit Aunt Brittany and Uncle Joe for awhile. Then we we get back home, we have some packing to do, and we'll be off to the airport." Jay had called the day before and said he would meet them at the airport. Quinn is worried for Adrianna, she hasn't been exposed that much to the paparazzi and she's scared how the toddler will react to the attention."I wanna play with Erica." Brittany's little sister is visiting to babysit the new baby while the new parents are working. She's a few years older than Taylor and Santana likes to think she's the reason for their daughters new found attitude. Santana pulls into the driveway and Taylor is quick to run out of the car, and in the house, not bothering to close both doors. Santana takes Adri out of her car seat as Quinn closes the door. They hear an unforgettable scream as Brittany runs out and greets them."I'm so glad you guys decided to come over. I'm gonna miss you." Quinn hugs her following Santana. Brittany takes Adri and kisses both her cheeks."Taylor is with Erica in her room already, and Kaden is still taking his nap." Quinn and Santana follow Brittany in the house, hand in hand. Joe is watching tv with the baby sleeping next to him on the couch."Hey, guys. How are you?"

"Good, how bout yourself?" Quinn and Santana take a seat on the smaller couch as Brittany sits next to Joe."Tired. This little man is keeping us up." Kaden has been diagnosed with colic a few days ago. "I've been carrying him around every where and got special formula Holly recommended. It kind of helps, but it's only been a few days so, we'll see." Santana kisses the back of Quinn's hand."I'm so happy we didn't have to deal with that. Adrianna has been the best baby." Quinn smiles and Brittany blows raspberries on the toddlers stomach."So what are you doing for your anniversary? It's this weekend, right?" Quinn nods and looks to Santana."I don't know what we're doing actually. San won't tell me." Santana winks and pecks her lips."And you won't know until the day. Quinn has some press stuff she has to do first the first tomorrow, but then we'll have some well deserved alone time." The adults continue to talk about New York and Quinn and Santana give the new parents some advice, until it's time to leave."Babe, we still have to pack, we should go home." Quinn calls Taylor as Santana takes Adrianna from Brittany."Thanks for having us, Brit. We'll call when we get to our Hotel. Bye, Joe." He waves and Brittany escorts them to the door."Can you get me a 'I heart NYC' shirt?"

"Brit, you used to live there?" She shrugs."I still want one, can you get a onsie for Kaden too?" Santana rolls her eyes and gives her a hug."Sure." Santana steps aside so Quinn and Taylor can give her a hug."Behave for your moms, Susie-Q." Taylor rolls her eyes with a scoff."I hate that nickname." Brittany laughs closing the door behind her, as they head for the car."We'll have some pizza at the airport, sound good babe?" Quinn nods as they climb in the car and drive away to the house. Adrianna naps on the couch while the rest of the small family packs. Santana calls the post office to have the nebulizer delivered to the NYC airport while Quinn finishes packing her suit case. After and argument on the phone, she sneaks into their closet and pulls out a box smiling as she looks at the time inside."I can't wait for our anniversary." She closes it again and puts it in her suit case."Babe, do you have your carry on packed? I have to get some stuff from the nursery." Santana nods then goes to the bathroom to get some toiletries. Taylor walks in with her own carry on bag, which is just her school bag."Mami, can I take my iPad?" Santana looks up from putting hers and Quinn's toothbrushes and tooth paste into a clear zip bag."Sure. I think the charger is our night stand." Taylor goes back into the bed room as Quinn walks in."Almost ready? I want the baby to be a sleep when we leave." Santana smiles and wraps her arms around her neck."Almost. I think Tay is still packing her carry on." Santana kisses Quinn deeply earning a moan from her wife. Quinn slips her hands around Santana's waist down her back, to her bottom and squeezes it. Santana breaks the kiss with their lips a few inches apart."Are you ready for the paparazzi?" Quinn rolls her eyes and pecks Santana's lips a few times."No, I'm worried about Adrianna. The last time she was tiny and it was easy to hide her from them." Santana smiles creasing her cheek."She'll be fine, I'll make sure of it, ok?" Quinn takes her hand and kisses it then pecks her lips."Ok. We better leave now." Santana playfully slaps Quinn's bottom as she walks out the room, making her yelp in surprise."Owh, babe." They grab their bags and Taylor meets them in the hall."Ready, beautiful?"

"Yeap." Quinn and Taylor put their luggage in the trunk while Santana gets Adri from the living room. She sighs in relief, seeing she's still sleeping peacefully."Your just like your Mami, you love your sleep." She carefully picks her up and takes her out to the car, locking the door behind her. She rolls her eyes seeing Taylor arguing with Quinn about something. Opening the back door she puts the toddler in her seat."I changed my mind, why can't we have Subway?" Quinn sighs as Santana buckles Adri in her seat."Because Pizza Hut is closer to our gate." Taylor opens her mouth to argue again when Santana slaps her knee."Enough, we're eating at Pizza Hut wether you like it or not." Santana closes the door and climbs in the drivers seat."Why does it matter where we eat?" Santana pulls out of the driveway glancing in the mirror."I don't want to be late and spend my night in an airport, that's why. I already said, enough arguing so why are you still doing it?" Taylor sighs looking out the window and Quinn squeezes Santana's knee to calm her. They drop the nebulizer off first, Taylor doesn't say a word for the entire drive. Quinn kept glancing at Adrianna hoping she stays asleep, but wakes as Santana pulls in the parking garage."Awh babe, we were so close. I wanted her to sleep through security." Santana smiles and pecks her lips."Do you want me to take her, or do you want to help, Tay?"

"I don't need any help, I'm not a baby." Santana unbuckles her seat belt and turns to the back."Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't someone get a spanking for her attitude before we left? Don't make me give you a few swats to your ass while we're in there. I'm not afraid to do it in public, Mija, so don't test me." Not wanting to get embarrassed Taylor doesn't argue anymore an follows her parents into the airport."Do you think we should've brought the stroller?" Santana shakes her head."No, we should be ok, if you want to later though, I'll get one." Quinn smiles, loving her wife's caring side as they walk to security."Mija, you better move your feet, your really pushing my buttons today." Taylor quickens her pace and takes Quinn's hand. There's a long line to security and Santana takes a deep breath."I'm slowly losing my patients, we still have to eat. We're gonna miss our flight!" Quinn smiles and kisses Santana deeply ending her rant. Quinn slips her tongue in her mouth earning a small moan."Better?" Santana pulls her in another kiss, Quinn smiles against her lips then moans as Santana sucks on her bottom lip then releases it with a pop."Much." Quinn snorts and the line slowly starts to move. Santana looks to Quinn confused then smells the air by Adrianna then down by her bottom."Ewh, babe, she needs a diaper change." Taylor laughs and Quinn points to a restroom close by."Ladies room is over there. Do you want me to change her?" Santana takes Adrianna shaking her head."No, I don't wanna wait in this line anymore, I'll do it." She grabs their carry on bag and takes Adrianna to the ladies restroom.

There's no changing table so Santana sets the bag on the counter, and takes out a blanket. She lays Adri on it and takes a new diaper out and some wipes."Pewh, Mija, you stink." Adri laughs at the funny face Santana makes."Stink, Ami." Santana smiles and a lady in her mid thirties walks out of a stall."That is not sanitary, young lady." She rolls her eyes throwing away the soiled diaper."Yeah, well there's no changing table and I just don't give a fuck what you think." The women eases her hands and dries them then crosses her arms."What a good example to swear in front of your child, kids these days." Santana takes a deep breath wanting nothing more to tell the women to mind her own damn business, but bites her tongue."And I think it's rude for you to tell me how to parent." The women shakes her head and leaves, Santana continues to put a new diaper on Adri, cursing under her breath. After putting the wipes back she picks Adri back up and goes back in line. Quinn and Taylor have moved closer to security, but their still a good four or five people in front of them. Quinn sees she isn't in a better mood than she was when she left."What's wrong?" Santana stands by her luggage and gives Quinn a few pecks on the lips."Some ignorant lady in the bathroom, pissed me off." Quinn rubs her back as the line starts to move again."Finally, we're next. Mija, get your stuff ready, I'm hungry and I want out of here fast." Taylor gets her bag of her small shampoos and other liquids, along with her passport. Quinn and Santana do the same when the line moves again. Quinn gets out a few treys for her family and they set their belongings in them, then walks in the metal detector. Their quick getting their stuff and walk their way through the large crowd to Pizza Hut.

They take the pizza to go and Santana finds them empty seats by their gate. Quinn passes Santana and Taylor their drinks and their pieces of pizza."Mmm, so good. I'm so hungry I can eat a cow." Quinn snorts."Well, you are eating a big." Santana ordered a pizza with bacon toppings just for Quinn."And it's good." Taylor notices two teenage boys starring at them, and tugs on Quinn's arm."Mom, those boys are starring." Quinn follows her line of vision and pats her knee."Get used to it, baby. Their be more of that in New York." Taylor sighs and continues to eat, Santana throws away their garbage and Quinn takes out some baby food for Adrianna. When Santana returns Quinn has Adri sit on her lap as she feeds her. Taylor throws away her garbage then sits by Santana."When are we boarding?"

"Soon, play with your iPad while we wait." Taylor takes her iPad from her bag and sits back in her seat, playing temple run."Babe, what are you feeding her?" Quinn turns the small bottle and reads the label."Chicken and mashed potatoes." Santana wrinkles her nose."It stinks." Quinn gives Adri the last of it then wipes her mouth and throws it away. Taylor tugs on the Santana's arm with a pout."I have to go to the bathroom." She sighs as Quinn returns."Babe, can you take Taylor to the bathroom?" Quinn holds out her hand and Taylor sets her iPad aside then goes with her to the restroom. Santana sits back and has Adri stand on her lap."You excited for New York? Wait till you see all the giant buildings and all the people, me and your mom will keep you safe from those prick paparazzi bastards." She kisses her cheek and notices the same boys Taylor pointed out, taking pictures on their phones and tries to ignore it."Gotta get used to it sometime." There's an announcement over the speakers that their plane will be boarding shortly, and to get their passes ready. Santana tries to spot Quinn and Taylor through the crowd."Where's your mom and sister? Do you see them, huh?" Soon she spots Quinn holding Taylor, assuming so she wouldn't lose her."Did they just say we're about to board?" Santana shakes her head smiling, Quinn is out of breath most likely freaked over the announcement."Yeah, but you made it." Quinn takes outs their passes, giving one to Santana and throws her carry on over her shoulder. First class is called first then couch by different sections. They have the second one so they get in line behind the first and board the plane, with each of them touching the outside of it. Santana finds their seats in the middle and has Taylor then Quinn slide in first then puts their luggage in the over head before sitting. They ignore the video playing for emergency exists and their seat belts, being experts in flying now. Quinn takes Santana's hand as they take off, she smiles in appreciation and pecks her lips. The flight is long and restless but they get through it with little tantrums from Adri, and Santana had to only warn Taylor once for misbehaving. Before they get off the plane, Quinn puts a light coat on Adrianna and puts the hood up, and Santana tells Taylor to do the same. After getting their luggage and are off the plane, Santana holds Taylor's hand in ready for the paparazzi and both Santana and Quinn put on a pair of sunglasses. Jay meets them at the gate with two guards and helps them with their luggage."Jay, it's good to see you, how are you and the wife?" He hugs Quinn then Santana and finally Taylor."Good. I missed you girls though, we both have. It's good to see you again." They've kept in touch with the driver and his family and even had them visit a couple times, but that was months ago."You too, you'll have to visit again sometime." Santana holds Quinn's hand as they exit the building to flashing of cameras and people shouting. Quinn holds Adrianna close hiding her face from the flash. 'You girls look beautiful! Let us see the baby! Taylor, is Taylor Swift your favorite singer?' Santana has Taylor go in the limo first, then Quinn before getting in herself. Taylor turns the tv on to Friends having watched the re-runs with Santana. Quinn takes the hood off Adri as Jay pulls onto the road."Babe, can you hand me the bag, I need to change the baby." Santana gives Quinn the bag and she starts to change her."Do you think it's too soon to start potty training her?" Quinn snorts and throws a wipe at her."Probably."

Santana makes a face throwing the wet cloth into the small garbage."There better not have been piss on that." Taylor and Quinn both laugh and she tickles Taylor."What are you laughing at?" Taylor gets away from Santana by siting on the other seats closer to the tv."Ha ha." Santana sticks her tongue out and Taylor does it back, Quinn rolls her eyes throwing away the soiled diaper."Real mature, babe." Reaching the hotel, their once again met with more paparazzi. Quinn is relieved that Adrianna doesn't seem phased by them as they walk into the building."Why do they have to scream? It's super annoying." The couple laugh and Santana checks them in and gets the nebulizer from the front desk."I don't know, beautiful, I don't like it either." They settle in their room, with Jay next to them. Quinn calls Brittany and lets her know they arrived, Santana dresses Adri in her pajamas as Taylor plays with her iPad."Get dressed, Mija, and don't make me tell you twice." Taylor sighs getting her pajamas and goes into the bathroom to change."Me and Santana will be appearing on 'The View' in the morning, Jay is gonna watch the girls backstage for us." Quinn tells Brittany on the phone. Santana puts Adrianna on the pull out bed with pillows around her and a bottle, in hopes that she'll go to sleep. She then changes into her own pajamas and checks on Taylor she hears the water running and assumes she's in the shower. As Quinn continues to talk to Brittany, Santana sits behind her and kisses her neck."Can you hold on for a sec, Britt?" Quinn holds the phone to her chest and takes a deep breath, holding back a moan."Babe, Taylor is in the other room, and I'm on the phone." Santana smiles against her skin and kisses to Quinn's ear."She's taking a shower, and you can still talk to Brittany." Santana runs her hand along Quinn's thigh almost touching her center."Don't make a sound." Quinn groans quietly then holds the phone to her ear."Hey, I'll call you tomorrow, ok?" Santana laughs as Quinn hangs up and throws the phone on the bed. She turns around and kisses Santana deeply, slipping her tongue in her mouth with a moan. Quinn squeezes Santana's right breast when Taylor walks in."Really? You two are like teenagers, it's disgusting." Santana groans as Quinn giggles."Why don't you take your sister over to Uncle Jay's, so we can have some alone time?" Quinn lightly slaps her shoulder as Taylor puts her dirty clothes in bag they always use for laundry."Babe, it's ok. We still have tomorrow." Santana sighs then Quinn pecks her lips and gets dressed then takes Santana in the bathroom to brush their teeth. Santana keeps stealing glances to Quinn with mischievous smile."What?" She spits and rinses her mouth, then kisses Quinn's cheek to her lips."Babe, let me spit first." She spits the toothpaste and rinses her mouth when Santana kisses her deeply. Quinn's hands slip down to Santana's lips, slipping her tongue in her mouth. Taylor knocks on the door making them both jump."I have to go to the bathroom!"

Quinn giggles at Santana's frustration."Soon, babe." She pecks her lips a few times then opens the door."What took you so long? I have to pee." Santana opens her mouth to say something but Quinn covers it."Brushing our teeth, we'll let you use the bathroom now." Quinn takes Santana by her hand and Taylor rolls her eyes going in the bathroom. Quinn drags Santana on the bed and rests her head on her chest."How early do we have to be up?" Quinn kisses her collar bone and squeezes her tightly."Early, Jay will get us up." Santana has her eyes closed running her fingers through Quinn's hair, while Quinn also has her eyes shut, and tracing patterns on Santana's chest. Taylor returns and kisses them both goodnight then makes herself comfortable on the pull out bed. The next morning, Jay wakes them up, they all take their showers, dress into nice clothes, and have their breakfast before leaving. This time there isn't as much paparazzi outside their building, but they know that'll change when they get to the studio the show is filmed."Mom, will me and sissy be on the show too?"

"No, baby, Jay will be with you back stage." Santana has her head resting on Quinn's shoulder, trying not to fall asleep. While Adrianna is sleeping on Quinn's other shoulder, she smiles and kisses their heads."My sleepy girls." Quinn watches tv with Taylor until they reach the building, she kisses Santana's forehead and tugs on her hand."Wake up, babe. We're at there studio." Santana yawns then stretches her hands above her head."I wasn't sleeping, I was resting my eyes." Both Quinn and Taylor snort, knowing different."I was." Quinn smiles at her pout and kisses it away."I know, I believe you." Quinn climbs out of the limo first then Santana, holding Taylor's hand."Stay close, Mija." There are fans waiting by the doors with things to sign, so on the way in they take some pictures and autograph posters. A few fans wanted pictures with Taylor, but the couple politely declined. The fans awed over Adrianna and when Taylor clung to Santana's side, not really liking the attention. Quinn takes Santana's hand as Jay escorts them to their dressing room. Taylor gasps when she sees the candy siting on the coffee table. As she goes to grab a hand full of Reece's pieces, Santana takes the bowl away."I don't think so, it's too early for you to eat this junk." Taylor crosses her arms and Quinn sets Adrianna on the couch."No fair, Mami." Santana pats Taylor's head then sneaks a few of the candy, making Quinn snort shaking her head."Life isn't fair, Mija." She puts them on a shelf Taylor can't reach then sits next to Quinn. Jay finds some crayons and coloring books, Taylor asks him to color with him as Quinn and Santana watch the show. One of the producers talks with them about the questions they'll be asked, then escorts them to the stage, and gets their little microphones hooked up. Quinn takes Santana's hand and pecks her plump lips."Nervous?" She shrugs."A little, I'm not used to this, this is your thing, not mine." Quinn smiles and kisses her slowly."Better?" Santana nods with her eyes still closed, making Quinn giggle."We have very exciting guests with a us today, their the most watched lesbian couple, of, I think America. For the first time visiting the show welcome, writer Quinn Lopez, and her wife, Santana Lopez!" The producer lets them know to go on stage, they walk out hand in hand and gives a few waves to the audience. The couple sit in the middle between, Whoopi and Sherri. Quinn sees how overwhelmed Santana looks and squeezes her hand."Welcome ladies, how are you?" Whoopi asks."Good, a little jet lag and tired though." Quinn answers and Santana nods in agreement."That's good, how are the kids? Taylor and Adrianna, right?" The couple smile and nod simentanesously."Good, their backstage with our driver and good friend of ours. The baby was still sleeping when we left, but Taylor somehow convinced Jay to color with her." The cast and audience laugh, Elisabeth looks at we questions then brings her attention to Santana."Santana, I'm curious, we all know Quinn is the writer of the family, but what is it you do?"

"Do you stay home with kids, cook or clean? Last we heard you were a social worker, but that is no longer the case is it?" Barbra asks. Santana shakes her head."No, I work at a local high school in Lima, as a guidance councilor." She gets funny looks from Sherri, and Elisabeth."How does that work out, do the students recognize you?" Asks Elisabeth."At first no, not until Quinn did some more press here, I got a few comments and signed a few things, but now it doesn't phase them." Quinn smiles at her lovingly, tracing circles with her thumb on the back of her hand."How are the kids with the attention? Or does the baby not get it yet?" Barbra asks and Santana looks to Quinn smiling."No, Adrianna doesn't understand why people take pictures of us, but Taylor is fully aware. She's still shy though, just as we were coming in, we took some photos with fans and she was clinging onto to Santana still." The girls smile and get an 'aw' from the audience."Santana how do you feel about your wife's success?" Joy asks, Santana smiles at Quinn and shrugs."I'm super proud of her, I always knew she could write. I'm her cheerleader on the side lines, as are the girls." The audience 'aws' again making Santana blush a little."You two seem pretty happy, your in a loving relationship, and have a beautiful family, but even now, after all the time you've been together, there are still people who don't agree with same sex marriage." Elisabeth says, Quinn takes a deep breath and Santana bites her tongue."No, I've said this before, there never will be, but we don't come across it as much as people might think. Our town is still closed minded but they don't confront us about it anymore."

"Why is that?" Whoopi asks, Quinn shrugs."I'm not sure." Santana tries not to roll her eyes when Elisabeth clears her throat, looking at her card of questions."Have you ever had a moment where you've regretted bringing children into the picture? It must not be easy having two moms, and Quinn, you have discussed before about Taylor being bullied." Quinn squeezes Santana's hand knowing full well the women has pissed her off."Never, we wanted a family just like any other couple, and we were blessed with both, Taylor and Adrianna. Yes, she has been bullied before but, unfortently it happens, wether the child has two dads or two moms, or even a mom and dad. It's not a common occurrence, but occasionally she'll come home upset and we'll talk about it and talk with the principle, if necessary." They talk about their anniversary and how they find alone time together, when Elisabeth brings up a touchy subject."Has Taylor's biological family come in contact with you?" Santana takes a deep breath and again Quinn squeezes her hand."Her cousin has over the years, Taylor had felt a little left out due to a comment made by a classmate. We were apprehensive about it, cause we; at the time weren't very fond of this women, but at the end of the day, we pushed our feelings aside for our daughter."

"Does she visit, or talk on the phone, how does that work?" Joy asks."She take her for the day to the mall, or whatever they decide. At first she came to the house, but Taylor then decided she wanted to go out, and sometimes she'll have her friends go along." They talk a little more about it and Quinn's relationship with Judy, until they announce their time is up. The couple say their goodbyes, the producers take off their mics, and return back stage. Adrianna is awake now trying to color with Taylor, but mostly biting the crayons."Hey baby girl, how was your nap?" Quinn picks Adri up and kisses her cheek and Santana steals more candy."Hey, Mami, you said it was too early for candy." She just shrugs."I said it was too early for you." Taylor crosses her arms with a pout and Santana mimics her."Still not fair." Quinn and Santana start to gather their things then head out to the limo. They take a few more pictures with fans as the paparazzi capture it all then climb into the limo."Where are we going now?" Santana looks to Quinn."Park?" She nods."Sure I think I have crackers in Adri's diaper bag, we can feed the ducks." Santana asks Jay to take them to the park as some paparazzi follow. They go to the same pond as last time, Santana gives Taylor the crackers and Quinn lets Adrianna walk around while making sure she stays away from the water, while paparazzi continue to take pictures."Babe, you hungry? There's a hot dog stand over there!" Quinn looks behind Santana and nods."Mija, want a hot dog?!" She gives her a thumbs up and Santana gets her purse."No mustard, please, babe!" A few paparazzi follow Santana while the rest stay with Quinn and the kids."Why must they take pictures of me buying a fucking hot dog?" Santana says under her breath."Three hot dogs, por favor. One with everything, one two with just ketchup." She gives the man a twenty and he gives her a plate with the three hot dogs, and change."Gracias." Santana returns to Quinn filming the girls with her flip, and rolls her eyes."Do you take that thing to piss?" Quinn hits her shoulder with a pout."No, and you know I don't." Santana smiles and pecks her lips."I know, I'm just kidding. I think it's cute." They spend the rest of the day in Central Park, just walking around and the took the girls to the playground, while being followed by the paparazzi. At the end of the day, they go back to their hotel, and get ready for bed and watch a few movies before going to sleep.

Santana wakes up to Quinn and Taylor arguing to turn the volume on the tv down. Quinn is sitting on the now folded couch, and has the nebulizer machine on, holding the mask to the toddlers face. Taylor is sitting on the floor watching spongebob and eating some French toast."Taylor Lopez, turn that tv down, now, and don't make me say it again!" Taylor and Quinn look over in surprise, then Taylor turns the volume down. Santana rubs the sleep from her eyes and stretches."Hungry babe? I have your breakfast in the microwave." Santana smiles and pecks Quinn's lips then kisses the top of Adrianna's head."Gracias, Mi amor." She goes to the small kitchen and hears up her food, grabs the syrup and takes a seat next to Quinn."What are we doing today, mom?"

"Me and your Mami are spending the day together, for our anniversary, then later, we're all going to Aunt Rachel's show." Quinn turns the machine off and puts the mask back with it."What is me and sissy gonna do while your gone?" Santana swallows her food holding up her finger."You'll be with Uncle Sam, I'll call him after I eat." Taylor puts her plate in the sink then gets dressed as Quinn dresses and changes Adrianna. Santana washes the dishes then calls Sam, telling him to bring the girls to his house, so they don't have to deal with paparazzi. Santana and Quinn shower and get dressed when Sam picks up the girls."Uncle Sam!" Taylor runs in his arms and hugs his neck."Can we play your wii?" He laughs patting her back."Of course you can, I got a new game. I think you'll like it." Quinn packs a diaper bag then kisses Adrianna, Sam puts Taylor down then takes the toddler."I don't think you'll need the nebulizer, but take it just incase." They say their goodbyes and Quinn turns to Santana."So? What are we going to do?" Santana smiles and kisses her slowly, slipping her hands down her waist. Quinn moans as Santana sucks on her bottom lip, Quinn squeezes Santana's breasts making her moan as well. Then Santana slides her hand further down to her legs and wraps them around her waist."Bed?"

"Fuck, yeah." Quinn giggles as Santana takes her to the bed and drops her."So romantic." Santana snorts then closes the blinds and crawls on top of Quinn."I thought since we'll be going out later, we can stay in for the day. I don't creepy men following us with cameras all day, when all I want to do is make love to my wife." Quinn moans and pulls Santana in a heated kiss. She warps her legs around Santana's waist, pulling her weight on top of her. Santana kisses Quinn's jaw to her neck and sucks on her pulse point while squeezing her right breast. Quinn tugs on the hem of Santana's shirt."Off." Santana smiles then pecks her lips, before sitting up and throwing her shirt on the floor. She grins noticing Quinn starring at her chest."I love your twins." Santana laughs and crashes their lips together as Quinn's hands automatically go for her chest. Santana breaks the kiss then climbs off the bed, Quinn sits up on her elbows with a pout."Babe, where you going?" She smiles and pecks Quinn's lips."I'm gonna the first part of your anniversary gift." Quinn smiles back."Ok, but does it have to be now?" Santana laughs then winks."Now is the perfect time." She gives her one last kiss then climbs off the bed and digs into her suit case, then pulls out a box covered in purple wrapping paper. Quinn sits against the head board as Santana sits next to her."Thanks, babe." She pecks her lips a few times then opens the box and moans."Santana Lopez. When did you get this, you sneak." Quinn takes out a deep purple dildo and strap Andorra the box aside."That day you and the girls were over Brit's house." Quinn kisses her deeply."Put it on, and fuck me." Santana moans and pulls her in another kiss, then stand slipping off her jeans and underwear. She puts the strap on the slips the dildo in and smiles."Even with a dick I still look hot." Quinn pulls Santana on top of her kissing her hard with a moan. Santana bucks her hips earning an even louder moan from her wife. Santana breaks the kiss and slides Quinn's pants and underwear off then kisses both her thighs. Quinn arches her back and grasps tightly on to the sheets, Santana dips her tongue in her folds, she bucks her hips and Santana gently holds them down. Santana sucks on her throbbing bud and slowly enters her with one finger."Oh fuck, San, so good. Don't stop." Quinn squeezes her eyes shut moaning as Santana quickens her speed."Oh yeah, so so so good, babe. I'm close."

Santana pulls her finger out and detaches her lips from her clit. Quinn groans from the loss but then moans as she slowly enters her with the dildo. Quinn wraps her legs around her waist, moaning as the toy goes in deeper. Santana thrusts in her slowly to build her up more placing sloppy, open kisses to her neck."Faster, your driving me crazy." She thrusts faster, moaning as the toy hits her clit and bites Quinn's shoulder, Quinn digs her nails in Santana's shoulder blades and soon reach their climax, moaning each others names. Santana's thrusts slow down as they come down from their high, panting. Quinn takes Santana's face in her hands and kisses her lovingly."Happy Anniversary, babe. I love you so much." Santana smiles and gives her a few mouse kisses."I love you more." Quinn flips them, so she's on top then sits up slowly, so the toy slides out of her."What are you doing?" She takes the strap of Santana and kisses her softly."It's your turn." Santana moans as Quinn puts the toy on."What do you think, babe?" Santana pulls Quinn down by her hips, and kisses her deeply."So hot." Quinn squeezes Santana's right breast, while taking the left nipple in her mouth. She kisses up to her pulse point, nibbling and sucking on it, insuring it makes a mark. Santana bucks her hips for friction."Babe, I need you in me." Quinn moans and slowly slides the toy inside her wife."You ok?" Santana smiles pulling her in a kiss."Perfect, now fuck me, hermoso." Quinn slowly thrusts into her, putting her attention back to her neck. Santana throws her head back as Quinn hits her 'G' spot."Fuck, that's spot, don't stop." Quinn's movement become faster, the only thing heard are their moans. Santana grips Quinn's waist bucking her hips to match her thrusts."I'm close." Quinn sucks and bites the spot behind Santana's ear."Cum for me, babe." Santana moans loudly and Quinn pulls out then slams back inside, with just two more thrusts, Santana hits her climax."Adios mio, sneaking that on the plane, was so worth it."

Quinn snorts resting her head on Santana's chest. Santana runs her fingers through Quinn's hair still panting."All this sex, has gotten me hungry. But I'm too tired to move." Quinn kisses her collar bone, to her neck, jaw, then finally her lips."What do you want to eat, love?" Santana thinks about it for a moment as Quinn kisses her cheek to her jaw."Ummm, pizza would be nice." She smiles."With bacon?" Santana laughs lightly running her fingers down Quinn's arm, leaving goosebumps in her tracks."Of course." Quinn kisses her then slowly pulls the toy out, climbing off the bed. She makes a move to take it off but Santana stops her."Leave it, we'll be using it after we eat." Quinn rolls her eyes laughing then calls to order pizza from the favorite restaurant."They'll be here soon, babe. You should get some clothes on and put your hair up." Santana looks in the mirror in the bathroom and laughs."But you love my sex hair!" Quinn laughs with her as she puts her hair in a messy bun."I do, but we get a horny teenage boy, I won't like his sex face." Santana snorts putting on a shirt and underwear, then some shorts."Jealous Quinn turns me on." Quinn crosses her arms with her HBIC arched brow."Well, I don't like it." Santana stands between her legs, then takes the toy in her hand and presses it into her clit."You can't lie to me, I know you secretly like it." Santana leans over so their lips a centimeters apart, when someone knocks on the door."Pizza's here." Quinn groans then hides in the bathroom as Santana opens the door. She laughs seeing a young teenager standing the hall shocked, that she of all people answered the door. She puts the bill in his front pocket then takes the pizza."Gracias." She winks and slams the door in his face."You can come out now, Mi amor."

Quinn pokes her head out, while Santana takes some plates for their pizza's."Do you not believe me?" Quinn laughs stepping out of the bathroom."Of course, I was just double checking." She tires to take her plate from Santana but she pulls it back, until she pulls Quinn in a loving kiss."So you didn't believe me. I'm hurt, Miss. Lopez." She snorts taking her pizza, and moans taking a bite."I missed this pizza." Santana gets them a drink, and points her finger to Quinn."Keep that up, and I'll take you on the table." Quinn snorts and gestures to the toy between her legs."You mean I'll take you." Santana groans putting the pizza aside, she sits on the table and pulls Quinn on top of her. Kissing her, she slips her shorts and underwear off."I'm so turned on right now." She leans up to Quinn's ear, grabbing the toy."Fuck me, hard." Quinn moans and wastes no time thrusting into her wife until they reach their climax. Quinn giggles collapsing on top of Santana."I thought you were hungry?" She slaps her bottom and sits them up."Who said I'm still not hungry?" She takes a big bite of her pizza, making Quinn laugh."You still have sex hair." Santana finishes her pizza and wraps Quinn's legs around her waist, carrying her into the bathroom."Time for a shower, and maybe some sex." After two more rounds in the shower, Quinn and Santana exchange gifts, both facing each other, sitting Indian style."At the same time?" Santana nods then rips the wrapping, Quinn covers her mouth with unsheded tears. In the box is a scrapbook with tons of photos and a DVD marked, The Lopez Family."Babe, this is amazing." She smiles and shrugs her shoulders."The DVD is all those damn videos from your flip. I thought it would be nice to have them on a disc, instead of taking up memory on your laptop." Quinn leans over and kisses her deeply."I don't know what to say, I'm so happy that your my wife, and the mother of our children. I can't wait to grow old with you." Santana wipes her tears, with her own spilling over."We're gonna be the hottest old ladies in the nursing home." Quinn snorts shaking her head."I love you to the moon and back." Santana kisses her and Quinn gestures down to her gift."I got that done for awhile now, but it got forgotten in the back of the closet." Santana and Quinn look down at a large, framed photo of the small family from Adrianna's first birthday. They had Jessie take that photo before the party, in front of the fireplace. Quinn is holding Adrianna with Santana standing beside her, on her left with her arm around her waist. Taylor is standing in front of them with Santana's other hand on her shoulder."I love it, I remember it like it was yesterday. Adrianna stuffed her face with cake, we had to take her dress off, remember?" Quinn smiles at the memory."My mom came, got her a little bracelet with her name and birthdate on it." They set the gifts aside and make love before once again, showering and calling Sam to meet them at the theatre for Rachel's show.

On the way to the show, the couple share loving words and mouse kisses. The paparazzi are once again waiting for them outside the building. Santana climbs out first, still holding on to Quinn's hand. Sam and the girls are waiting in the lobby, Taylor runs up to them and hugs them both."I missed you guys." Quinn kisses the top of her head, as does Santana."We missed you too, did you have fun?" She nods as Sam joins them."I beat Uncle Sam at so many games, he was no match for me." The adults laugh and Quinn takes Adrianna from Sam."My baby, I missed you, you better not have learned anymore words while we were gone." Sam tells them more about their day then take their seats. Being friends with Rachel had it's benefits, they had the best seats and get to meet backstage with the rest of the cast, which Taylor was looking forward to. Rachel had heard her sing one day and the girls have gotten closer since. Always talking on the phone and idea chatting, Taylor has told Quinn and Santana that she wants to be on broadway just like her Aunt. Of course Santana rolled her eyes and cursed Rachel for introducing the horrible music to their daughter, but at the end of the day, everyone knows how supportive Santana is for her. At the end of the show, Taylor is sure to take pictures with everyone from the cast, even the people who work backstage, claiming everyone in broadway is important to make a good show great. By the time the family gets to the hotel, their exhausted, easily going to sleep. They have another early flight and Taylor isn't happy, and neither is Santana, and that's never a good mix. Taylor gets a few swats to her backside for mouthing off to Santana. The paparazzi don't help the problem either, even Quinn gets irritated but doesn't show it. Calmly she reminds both Taylor and Santana, that the photos will be in some magazines, and is sure they don't want to look crazy. Santana gets in an agreement with having a nebulizer on the plane, when Jay steps in and gets them to let it on. After a long day of being on a plane Quinn drives them to the house. She laughs pulling in the drive way seeing Brittany, Joe, Kaden and even Judy and her boyfriend, welcoming them home. Taylor screams waking Santana up and runs out of the car."The fuck, Tay?!"

Quinn squeezes her knee then leans over kissing her temple."We have a welcome wagon, she just got excited." Santana is confused and Quinn points out to the front lawn. Santana smiles and waves, Joe is spinning Taylor by her hands. Judy waves to Quinn and blows her a kiss."Mami!" Santana and Quinn look back with big smiles."She said, Mami!" Quinn laughs shaking her head."Good girl, it took ya long enough." Quinn lightly pushes Santana's shoulder, both then get out of the car, and Quinn takes Adrianna out of her seat. She walks around the car and leans on it next to Santana, then puts the toddler down. Brittany gives Kaden to Judy as Joe continues to play with Taylor. She runs over to them and pulls them in a hug."Did you have fun?"

"Yes, and Sam helped Taylor pick out your damn shirt and onesie. There in the trunk." Brittany claps then picks up Adrianna."Do you wanna play too?" She takes the toddler over by Joe and throws her in the air. Santana rests her head on Quinn's shoulder and yawns."I'll be having a long nap when they leave." Quinn snorts and leans her head on top of Santana's taking her hand."I love you, and I love our girls. We have an awesome family." Santana smiles and kisses the back of her hand."Fuck yeah, we do."

And that's the end of it! I hope it's not too cheesy, but I really wanted this to come to and end, and that's what happened. This took me ALL day to to write, so please give me some feedback! I LOVE reviews, they make me smile(:

As for my other stories, I have the next chapter started for, 'Love in Paradise' and I know where I'm going with for 'ISL' I'll upload the chapters as soon as I'm finished. Thanks again for the follows, favorites and reviews!


	37. Chapter 37 Authors Note

Authors Note: I know what you guys are thinking, why is there an authors note for this now? Well I've been getting reviews from a 'guest' and this is the only way I can answer this person. So, if you're not them, then ignore this completely. I realize you won't see this until you finish the story, but like I said, this is the only way I can answer your reviews. Taylor in this story, is NOT TAYLOR SWIFT! I just commented that I realized she looks similar to a younger Taylor Swift, I didn't actually write her into the story, that's just weird. I really wish you had an account so you didn't have to wait until now to see this. Anyway, enough with the Taylor Swift comments, she isn't in this story.


End file.
